Renouveau et imprévu
by kakashi.gk
Summary: Un Rogue survivant, un accident, un complot rocambolesque aux conséquences  -d-étonnantes    PUBLICATION ALEATOIRE CAUSE ETUDE
1. Chapter 1: une nouvelle vie qui commence

Le jour se lève sur un monde en paix, un monde où sorciers et moldus cohabitent paisiblement, un monde disparu depuis si longtemps. La guerre est finie, le mal vaincu et l'amour triomphant.

Fini, 4 lettres qui tentent de s'imposer dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue, mais elles ont bien du mal. Aujourd'hui, il sort enfin de St Mangouste, pour lui c'est maintenant que tout reprend son cours normal. Et pourtant il n'y croit pas, déambulant dans les jardins de l'hopital sorcier, il s'attend à tout moment à être réveillé par un de ces médecins qui l'ont tiré des griffes de la mort. Fini, il ne sera plus pointé du doigt comme un traitre fini, il n'aurait plus rien à cacher fini, il ne risquerait plus sa vie fini,...il était libre. Non, décidément rien ne reprenait son cours normal, pour lui c'était le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Il avait survécu et il allait enfin vivre.

Nous sommes à la fin du mois d'août, la journée est splendide quoique encore un peu chaude. Dans une semaine les cours reprennent à Poudlard. Poudlard... il se demandait ce qu'il allait y trouver. On lui a dit que le château avait été reconstruit, mais qu'allait-il y trouver, comment allait-il y être acceuillis ? De par la Gazette du Sorcier, il avait appris que McGonagal occupait maintenant le siège directorial un choix très judicieux selon lui (même si ça l'agaçait un soupçon que ce soit un griffondor qui occupe cette fonction suprême). Mais lui qu'allait-il devenir ? Tout le monde avait certes reconnu maintenant sa vraie valeur, mais il avait été laissé pour mort durant cette fameuse bataille. On l'avait élevé au rang de héros à titre posthume, et son poste de professeur avait alors été déclaré vacant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer mais il était temps de rentrer chez lui, à Poudlard. Et si jamais, à son retour, il ne pouvait reprendre ses prérogatives, tant pis, il demanderait au moins à Minerva la faveur de rester au château car Poudlard est sa maison.

Une heure plus tard, Rogue retourna une dernière fois (tout du moins il l'espérait) à sa chambre pour faire ses valises et libérer les lieux. Etant d'un naturel pointilleux du fait de sa condition de maître des potions, ce ne fut pas long de rassembler ses affaires. Après un dernier regard en arrière, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne manqueant pas au passage de s'arrêter remercier l'ensemble du personnel qui avait pris soin de lui.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà ressenti ce sentiment de bien être profond, cette impression de légèreté qui s'empare de vous quand vous sortez enfin d'une situation dificile (par exemple à la fin d'un examen, après des semaines de dur labeur). Tout alors vous semble beau, parfait, même s'il s'agit d'une rue noire de monde et de véhicules moldus tonitruants. C'est une fois arrivé à cette dite rue, que l'ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phénix transplana jusqu'aux grilles du château millénaire.

Arrivé à destination, il dut se poser un moment car même s'il était rétablit, il n'en demeurait pas moins encore faible. Il observa alors le château. C'est fou mais il n'y paraissait rien, comme si la bataille finale avait eu lieu dans une autre dimension. Il fut soudainement pris par une terrible angoisse : et si rien n'avait changé, si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par une masse qu'il ne rappellait pas avoir déjà vu dans le parc. Curieux il s'approcha : c'était un mémorial. Il représentait un sorcier et une sorcière brandissant fièrement leur baguette, et à leurs pieds cette simple phrase : A NOS AMIS SORCIERS, SORCIERES ET CREATURES MAGIQUES DE POUDLARD QUI SE SONT BATTUS ET SONT MORTS POUR LA NOBLE CAUSE : MERCI. S'en suivait alors une liste de noms, certains illustres d'autres inconnus, certains anciens d'autres très jeunes des noms qui à jamais représenteront cet idéal de liberté et de justice. Rogue s'attarda quelques instants à la lecture de ces noms : Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Dobby, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue (tiens il avait eu droit à cet honneur), James Potter, Lili Potter,... A la vue de ces noms son coeur se serra, dire que tout était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer, peut être que tous ces gens ne seraient pas mort, peut être que finalement son détesté père avait raison, qu'il n'était qu'un déchet, une erreur de la nature... C'est au beau milieu de ces reflexions, que Rogue fut interrompu par une voix au combien connue...

_ Je vous prierais monsieur de quitter ces lieux. L'accès à ce site est strictement règlementé. D'ailleurs ...

_ Je suis ravi de vous revoir aussi, professeur McGonagal ou devrais-je dire directrice la coupa-t-il, se retournant par la même occasion pour faire face à son interlocuteur ou plutôt ses interlocuteurs car la directrice était accompagnée d'Hagrid le fidèle garde chasse.

_ Severus!, s'exclama McGonagal

_ Rogue !, reprit de même le garde chasse

_ A ce que je vois vous n'avez pas oublié mon nom, d'un côté je dois dire que ça me rassure, finalement l'entourage qui a été le mien pendant toutes ces années n'était pas aussi demeuré qu'il en avait l'air s'amusa le maître des potions

_ Mais comment ? finit par articulé la directrice, toujours sous le choc de cette révélation.


	2. Chapter 2: retour au château

Bonjour comme je suis une novice sur ce site je ne sais pas s'il y a un moyen de répondre aux rewiews, c'est déjà un grand miracle que j'ai réussi à ouvrir cette rubrique. Mais comme je tenais tout de même à remercier Artémis pour sa très gentille rewiew d'encouragement je le fais ici. Voici le 2ème chapitre en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de l'attention que vous lui portez en le lisant.

/

_ Mais comment ? finit par articulé la directrice, toujours sous le choc de cette révélation.

_ Ah ça !...Disons que j'ai eu de la chance...tenta d'éluder Rogue

_ De la chance ? s'étonna MacGonagal

_ Oui, bon je veux bien avouer que dans mon cas ce terme peut sembler inaproprié...

_ Et pas qu'un peu mon cher Rogue, tu as toujours été pire que la peste ! pouffa Hagrid

_ Hagrid, il suffit ! coupa la directrice.

_ Professeur MacGonagal, il est un temps pour tout, poursuivit Rogue en ignorant le garde chasse, et je pense que le temps de mon histoire n'est pas encore arrivé, moi-même je ne la maîtrise pas entièrement, le moment venu peut-être...finit Rogue dans un souffle. Il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du ciel : quel temps magnifique... puis se reprenant : Je suis venu ici pour entretenir la directrice d'une affaire cruciale.

MacGonagal ne comprit pas ce soudain revirement de situation et le ton solennel employé par le maître des potions :

_ Une affaire cruciale ? Bien, et de quoi s'agit-il professeur Rogue ?

_ Professeur ?, Rogue sentait naître en lui un sentiment de soulagement. Pourvu que ce soit ce que je crois, pensa-t-il.

_ Oui professeur, comment croyiez vous que j'allais vous nommer ?

_ Eh bien à vrai dire, j'ai appris que mon poste avait été déclaré vacant et je me demandais quel allait être mon successeur, après tout un mort n'est pas sensé enseigner, se justifia-t-il

_ Pour compléter votre information professeur, sachez que je me rendais au ministère pour justement nommer un nouveau maître des potions de Poudlard. Or vous êtes là, la question ne se pose donc plus.

_ Mais...

_ Vous êtes on ne peut plus compétent, à ce que je peux voir en bonne forme. De plus vous avez une parfaite connaissance de Poudlard, ses mécanismes et ses règles, ce qui représente pour moi un sérieux avantage de gain de temps car je n'aurai ainsi pas à tout vous expliquer. Il me semble qu'il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je vous remplace et ne remette en cause le jugement de mon prédécesseur. A moins peut-être que vous vouliez passer à autre chose ? De quoi souhaitiez vous m'entretenir ?

_ Non rien de vraiment important, s'empressa de répondre Rogue.

Son comportement est décidément très étrange se dit MacGonagal.

_ Dans ce cas bon retour chez nous, déclara la directrice

_ Merci, souffla Rogue

Ce simple mot eut un effet explosif sur Hagrid dont la machoire risquait à tout moment de se décrocher. MacGonagal, plus prompte à la maîtrise de soi, sut se contenir mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins aussi surprise que le garde chasse des propos du maître des potions. C'était Rogue aprés tout, avec tout ce que ça implique : une absence totale de termes positifs dans une conversation, une constante joute verbale, une gymnastique mentale pour comprendre la véritable portée de ses propos, de bons sentiments tout simplement inexistant,...

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit et l'invita à réinvestir ses appartements. Celui ci approuva et s'apprétait à rappatrier ses effets au château au moyen d'un bon vieux wingardium leviosa, quand il fut de nouveau interpellé par la directrice :

_ Maintenant que j'y pense professeur, je dois vous avertir de certaines, comment dire..., exclusivités au château.

_ Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Comme vous devez le savoir le ministère s'est arrangé pour que tous les élèves qui ont participé à la grande bataille et qui ont atteint la 6ème année minimum, obtiennent la formation de leur choix...

_ Les élèves ?

_ Oui, les élèves, ceux à qui vous êtes sensé enseigner il me semble.

_ Ah oui ces élèves là, tenta de se rattrapper Rogue (Oh non il avait totalement oublié ce détail, quelle injustice décidément, il allait encore devoir subir ces nuisibles, ces cornichons insolents et incompétents. Fort heureusement il sera débarrassé de Potter, miss je sais tout et toute leur bande : des prix de choix, aux vues des récents événements, pour tou service qui veux se faire de la bonne publicité)

_ Néanmoins, poursuivit la directrice le sortant ainsi de ses songes, Il a été proposé à tous ceux qui le désiraient, la possibilité de reprendre une 7ème année normale et de passer leur ASPIC comme si rien ne s'était pasé. Un petit groupe a répondu favorablement à cette idée. Les 7ème année seront donc réunis en une seule et même classe toutes maisons confondues car il serait idiot de déranger un professeur pour 2 ou 3 étudiants. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi ?

_ Bien sur. Et qui sont-ils ?

_ Oh une petite poignée composée ente autre de Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et quelques serpentards qui avaient été exclus du combat.

_ Quoi ! Londubat et Granger sont encore ici. Ils n'ont pas réussi à obtenir leur formation !

_ Si bien sûr mais ils ont préféré approfondir leurs connaissances de base avant de se lancer dans leurs domaines spécifiques

_ Approfondir leurs bases ?... Bon pour l'insupportable je sais tout ça correspond mais l'autre ?

_ Miss Granger est un élément émérite de l'école promis à un bel avenir. Elle a jugée bon de venir consolider ses acquis dans les matières qui lui seront utiles pour son ambition de médicomagie et je pense notament à votre matière, professeur, qui est primordiale dans ce cursus. Quand à M Londubat il souhaite percer dans la Botanique or vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'enseignement du professeur Chourave est très valorisant dans ce domaine.

Oh c'est pas vrai, quelle poisse pestait intérieurement Severus Rogue, et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé. Et cette stupide griffondor qui voulait se perfectionner en potion, il n'avait même plus l'espoir qu'elle oublie sa matière au profit d'autres, comme ça au moins il aurait eu la paix. Comme ça elle veut devenir médicomage, tiens donc, elle devait déjà avoir travaillé son projet depuis un petit bout de temps, voilà donc qui répond à ma question : comment avait-elle réussi, ce jour là, à...MacGonagal le sortit de nouveau de ses pensées :

_Une dernière chose professeur, je ne tolèrerai pas d'injustice dans cette école. Je pense que vous avez compris mon allusion.

_ J'ai compris.

_ Sur ce bonne journée, dit MacGonagal en s'éloignant d'un pas vif, laissant derrière elle un Rogue dépité.

L'idiot et la miss je sais tout, décidément Hagrid avait raison, il était maudit et pour couronner le tout pas d'injustice gratuite (enfin les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient) . Cette année ne s'annonçait pas si bien finalement.

Sur ce il se rendit dans ses appartements pour y trouver le repos.


	3. Chapter 3: ce soir là

Bon je dois avouer qu'au départ je pensais publier progressivement mes chapitres, cependant je ne suis pas très patient alors je me suis dit pourquoi faire attendre bêtement ceux qui voudraient lire la suite (je caresse l'espoir que cela existe^^) si celle ci dort bien au chaud dans mon ordi. je vous met à disposition donc les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit (peut-être certains les reconnaitront s'ils fréquenent hpfanfiction. Par contre pour la suite, l'attente sera un peu plus longue, vous savez ce que c'est: université, famille...et tutti quanti^^

/

Sur ce il se rendit dans ses appartements pour y trouver le repos.

Hagrid, encore sous le choc du changement de comportement de son collègue, reprit contenance et courut rejoindre la directrice.

_ Oh, Hagrid, ce n'est plus la peine de vous déranger compte tenu de la tournure des événements mon absence n'a plus lieu d'être. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations personnelles.

_ Bien, merci professeur. Ceci dit il se dirigea vers sa cabane puis fit volte face: tout de même vous ne trouvez pas ça louche Minerva?

_ Quoi donc?

_ Eh bien, la réaction de Rogue pardi! Personnellement ça me paraît plutôt aberrant.

_ Que savez vous de lui Hagrid?

L'intéressé prit une minute de réflexion pour finalement affirmer:

_ Pas grand chose en fait, mis à part que c'était un ancien mangemort qui s'est racheté en servant d'espion à Dumbledore, il faut dire que ce n'est pas un grand bavard. En tout cas les apparences n'ont jamais joué en sa faveur.

_ Et pourtant vous avez collaboré avec lui.

_ Oui, bien sûr, mais uniquement parce que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

_ Nous y voilà, et d'après vous pourquoi Albus lui faisait-il confiance?

Cette fois ci elle ne laissa pas au garde chasse le temps de répondre et poursuivit:

Car il connaissait son histoire, sa vraie histoire. Et je doute que Severus Rogue soit l'homme que nous pensons connaître.

_ C'est à dire?

_ Je ne peux pas développer davantage ce sujet car moi même j'ignore quasiment tout de cet homme. Et je dois dire qu'auparavant mon opinion était semblable à la vôtre. Cependant le jeune Potter m'a confié quelques détails sur Rogue lorsqu'il m'a raconté comment il avait enfin pu nous débarasser de Voldemort... soyez gentil d'arrêter ces grimaces ridicules!

_ C'est que je n'arrive pas à me faire à ce nom, désolé

_ Je disais donc que Harry m'a dévoilé quelques informations concernant Rogue, informations surprenantes qui m'ont fait réviser mon verdict à son sujet. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que j'ai activement soutenu M. Potter pour que figure sur le mémorial de Poudlard le nom de notre maître des potions.

_ Quel genre d'informations?

_ Malheureusement mon cher Hagrid, je ne peux rien vous dire, je n'en ais pas le droit. Étant bien vivant le professeur Rogue est le seul qui doit décider de révéler ou non ses secrets. Je pense que vous pouvez aisément le comprendre

_ Oui c'est logique. Mais tout de même, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer autrement que ce qu'il a été.

_ C'est tout à fait normal, mais il nous faut réviser point de vue c'est un fait. Vous savez Hagrid, je commence un peu à comprendre Dumbledore. Cette faculté qu'il avait de donner une 2nd chance et que nous prenions pour de la bêtise. Finalement il avait raison comme toujours. Il avait compris que dans le monde chaque chose à son histoire, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, et que c'est de cette histoire qu'il nous fallait tirer des jugements sur les choses et les gens. Tandis que nous nous laissions porter par nos impressions et sentiments, lui écoutait attentivement ces petites histoires avant de déterminer ce qui est fondamentalement bien ou mal. Un grand homme que Dumbledore!

Sur ces belles paroles, MacGonagal pivota sur ses talons et partit en direction de son bureau, laissant derrière elle un Hagrid légèrement dérouté. Il n'avait pas tout saisi de ce discours si ce n'est que la directrice lui conseillai d'attendre de connaître la vérité sur Rogue avant de le juger... Après tout pourquoi pas...puisque Dumbledore avait confiance en lui.

Rogue de son côté avait enfin récupérer son monde. Il était indéniable qu'il avait toujours convoité la défense contre les forces du mal: c'était une matière où il excellait, une matière qui l'avait toujours attiré. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas très bien finalement. Peut-être était-ce une réaction subconsciente au mal qu'il avait subi dans sa vie? La défense contre les forces du mal lui avait peut-être donné l'espoir d'un fidèle allié dans les situations difficiles, il n'était plus vulnérable, plus impuissant: il pouvait réagir, se protéger, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aussi protéger ceux qui lui étaient cher: sa mère, Lily Evans... mais malheureusement sur ce point il avait échoué... Cependant il adorait ses potions, ses mixtures aux multiples pouvoirs. Un art subtil qu'il avait su maîtriser de main de maître, l'hérédité des Prince lui avait d'ailleurs bien facilité la tâche car ce don il l'avait hérité de sa mère.

Il s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil de cuir noir pour y lire un livre. Cependant, bien que ce fut un de ses passe-temps préférés, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les récentes révélations de MacGonagal avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait de refouler depuis quelques mois. Il abandonna toute résistance et se laissa revivre cette fameuse nuit.

Il était dans la cabane hurlante, tête à tête avec le seigneur des ténèbres. L'atmosphère était oppressante, ponctuée par les sifflements de Nagini, l'air lourd. On entendait au loin des hurlements déchirer la nuit. Dans cette vieille bâtisse en ruine flottait une odeur rance. Les toiles d'araignée tapissaient les murs tandis que les rideaux en lambeaux, souvenir de l'ancienne utilisation de la baraque, ne couvraient plus les vitres sales lorsque celles-ci existaient encore. La lumière tamisée de la lune peinait à filtrer et seule permettait de voir, le faible éclairage des flammes des petites lampes d'appoint, flammes dansant au gré des courants d'air parcourant ce quartier général provisoire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était là. Après tout la mission qu'on lui avait confiée était en bonne voie, et voilà que maintenant il l'empêchait de la terminer.

__ J'ai un problème, Severus_

__ Maître? _Il n'aimait pas ça, la voix douce qu'avait employé le seigneur des ténèbres ne présageait rien de bon

_ _Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus?_

Il ne comprit pas au départ ce qu'il voulait dire. La baguette fonctionnait, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux exécuter des sorts. C'est donc tout naturellement, bien qu'hésitant, qu'il affirma à Voldemort que cette baguette avait accompli, en ses mains, des prouesses magiques. Idée que ce dernier réfuta d'un ton calme, bien trop calme pour être sincère, et songeur. Non la baguette n'avait pas accompli de prouesses selon lui, elle s'était juste contenté d'être une baguette classique, sans pouvoir extraordinaire. Tout devint clair, Rogue comprit parfaitement où voulait en venir le seigneur des ténèbres.

__ J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus...Sais- tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille?_

Oh oui il le savait, il ne le comprenait que trop bien: il était en grand danger. Et tandis que Voldemort arpentait la pièce de long en large, Rogue perçut une agitation anormale du serpent et l'observa pendant un petit moment: il était décidément en bien fâcheuse posture. Il connaissait la légende de la baguette de sureau et avait très bien comprit que son possesseur actuel se sentait illégitime car il n'avait pas supprimé l'ancien détenteur. Et pour cause, c'était lui Severerus Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore.

L'esprit de Rogue était en ébullition et cherchait désespérément le moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il implorait son supposé maître de le laisser partir à la recherche de Potter mais celui-ci était décidé à mener à bien son plan.

_ _La baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai __maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la baguette ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement._

Nous y voilà, c'est donc bien ma mort qu'il veut. Je levai ma baguette, m'apprêtant à vendre chèrement ma peau dans ce duel. Mais tout se passa si vite.

__ Il ne peut en être autrement. Je dois enfin maîtriser cette baguette Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. _

A ces mots, il donna un grand coup dans le vide avec sa baguette de la mort. Se préparant au pire, Rogue fut étonné que rien ne l'atteigne et un bref moment il caressa l'espoir de s'être trompé sur les intentions du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il comprit son véritable projet. A peine eut-il le temps de pousser un cri, que la cage du serpent lui entourait déjà la tête et les épaules. Pris au piège comme un rat il assista impuissant à son exécution. Un mot étranger du seigneur des ténèbres et il vit fondre sur lui le serpent dont les crochets s'enfoncèrent dans son cou. Il ne connaissait pas le fourchelangue, mais pour avoir si souvent côtoyé Voldemort, Rogue savait très bien que celui-ci avait ordonné à Nagini de le tuer. Il eut eut beau se débattre, rien n'y fit et quelques secondes plus tard ses genoux se dérobèrent et il s'effondra.

Voldemort le libéra alors de sa prison, emportant avec lui ce maudit serpent et quitta les lieux sans un remord, ni même un regard pour son mangemort à terre.

Rogue eut beau tenter d'arrêter le sang qui coulait à flot de ses plaies béantes, sans succès. Quelle ironie pensa-t-il. Voilà comment il devait finir, comme un chien dont on a bien profité et dont on se débarrasse lorsqu'il devient trop encombrant. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire dans l'ombre, il doit finir comme il a commencé: bafoué, rejeté. Qui maintenant saura qui il était vraiment, seul Dumbledore le connaissait. Mais Dumbledore était mort et lui il allait mourir, endossant injustement une haine qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas entièrement.

_ Pauvre vieux fou d'Albus pensa-t-il, vous avez reposé beaucoup de choses sur moi, et regardez moi, une loque humaine. Je suis désolé Lily. Je n'aurait pas tenu ma promesse, je ne t'ai pas vengé, je ne peux même plus protéger ton fils...des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il vit s'approcher de lui le jeune Potter. Il tenta de parler mais rien ne voulut sortir. Dans un effort surhumain, il agrippa la robe de Potter et réussit à lui remettre dans un râle ses souvenirs les plus significatifs. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu...Rogue s'effondra alors, sombrant dans les ténèbres. Dans un regain de conscience, il aperçut Hermione Granger qui pointait sa baguette en sa direction. Elle allait donc l'achever, ils le haïssait donc à ce point. C'était normal après tout lui même haïssait Potter père au point d'avoir toujours voulu sa mort et il ne supportait pas Potter fils, car il était sur tous les plans le portrait craché de son père. Il s'évanouit.

Que ne fut pas la surprise du professeur Rogue lorsqu'il s'éveilla quelques temps plus tard. Il n'avait pas bougé, sa bouche pâteuse avait le goût de sang, mais il était vivant. Comment était possible?

Il savait parfaitement que le venin du serpent, bien que virulent, ne pouvais pas lui être fatal, car cela faisait des années qu'il avait pris le soin de faire fusionner à son corps un bézoart à l'aide de la magie noire: en tant qu'espion, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer un quelconque empoisonnement. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que ses plaies étaient entièrement cicatrisées, que son teint avait retrouvé des couleurs.

Au loin il entendit un vacarme d'applaudissement , des rires, des pleurs. La bataille était donc finie. Et si Voldemort était parvenu à ses fins, alors on aurait de nouveau besoin de lui, il devrait poursuivre la lutte, continuer ce qu'il avait commencer. Il réussit péniblement à se relever au bout de 5 minutes pour se trainer en dehors de la cabane, à Pré au Lard où il put alors transplaner sur le parvis de Saint Mangouste, où il fut recueillis par des médicomages qui étaient sortis prendre l'air après une longue et fastidieuse intervention sur un sorcier désartibulé.

Rogue sortit de ses songes, ainsi donc voilà la raison de sa présence ici. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dégoutait le plus: le fait que Potter ait eu accès à ses souvenirs intimes ou alors le fait de devoir sa vie à la miss je sais tout qui vraisemblablement, en guérissant ses plaies ce jour là lui avait sauvé la vie.


	4. Chapter 4: rentrée

_Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça Hermione?

_Oui Hary, c'est certain. Je retourne à Poudlard et je passe mes ASPIC avant d'aller plus loin. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour l'abattoir, c'est Poudlard après tout.

_ C'est vrai, tu as raison...C'est juste que c'est étrange, ça fait 7ans qu'on est ensemble et cette fois ci, c'est chacun de son côté...Enfin, pour toi, puisque Ron et moi prenons le même chemin...c'est dommage, si tu étais venu avec nous on aurait formé le plus puissant trio d'aurors.

_ Peut-être bien...mais je préfère faire bien au quotidien en soignant les sorciers en détresse plutôt que d'attendre dans mon coin qu'un fou soit trop bruyant pour enfin pouvoir agir.

_ Chacun ses propres convictions

_ Disons surtout que ça aurait bien arrangé Ron d'avoir son aide aux devoirs habituelle, plaisanta Hermione

_ A ce que je vois, tu as toujours une bien piètre opinion de moi! poursuivit l'intéressé qui sortait du Terrier, la tête encore enfarinée de sommeil.

_ Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille! lança Harry

_Qui? Demanda Ron

_ Rien, rien, laisse tomber. Conte moldu.

_ Ah...Dis Hermione, pourquoi es-tu déjà prête, il est encore tôt? Le train ne part que cet après-midi et en plus tu peux transplaner directement devant les grilles.

_ Sachez, monsieur l'inspecteur Ron, que j'ai quelques achats à faire sur le chemin de traverse avant de retrouver le château.

Hary pouffait de rire, Ron lui n'avait rien comprit.

_ Harry, c'est quoi inspecteur? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami, soucieux de ne pas paraître trop ignare devant Hermione.

_ Termes moldus, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

Ils avaient beau tout faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'était toujours étrange de penser qu'ils seraient séparés cette année. Ça devait bien arriver un jour, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, en particulier l'an dernier, ils se sentaient un peu perdu.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir le ventre vide. Viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous Hermione, l'appela Giny de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_ Bon d'accord.

Ceci dit Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent rejoindre les occupants du Terrier. A l'ntérieur flottait une bonne odeur de cuisine. Pendant que Mrs Weasley s'affairait avec ses casseroles, Georges et Giny discutaient dans leur coin de farces et attrapes. A l'autre bout de la table M Weasley et Percy étudiaient une nouvelle circulaire du Ministère.

_ C'est prêt, tout le monde à table, appela Molly Weasley.

Tous s'attablèrent donc autour de bons œufs brouillés, bacon frit et toasts beurrés.

_ Mrs Weasley, c'est excellent, félicita Harry

_ Je confirme chéri, approuva M Weasley

_ Merci, bande de vils flatteurs, répliqua Mrs Weasley

C'est à ce moment que retentirent de petits pleurs, partant d'une des chambres.

_ Ah Teddy s'est réveillé, laisse maman, je vais le chercher, dit Giny

_ En parlant de Teddy, Harry, tu as trouvé une solution pour lui? Demanda Hermione

_ Oui, ça y est, c'est réglé. Mrs Tonks s'en occupera quand je ne serais pas là. Ensuite j'envisage d'emménager au 12 square Grimaud, en attendant de trouver mieux. Là bas je m'en occuperai avec l'aide de Kreattur.

_ Pauvre Kreattur, ça va lui faire un choc de te revoir. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'endroit idéal pour un bébé, entre le portrait de Mrs Black et tous ce que cette maison peut renfermer comme magie noire.

_ Je sais mais c'est pour l'instant ma seule alternative. Je ne peux pas retourner à Godric's Hollow, tu as bien vu l'état de la maison Hermione. Et en plus, c'est devenu un lieu symbolique pour les sorciers.

J'ai un peu pieds et mains liés.

_ Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour Teddy, Harry, déclara Arthur Weasley. Il sera toujours le bienvenue ici. Avec Molly nous nous occuperons du fils de Rémus et Tonks. C'est un plaisir. Il y a bien assez de place et d'amour à partager dans cette maison. Le pauvre a déjà une destinée bien triste. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, je ne pense pas qu'elle laisse sa dernière famille dans des situations critiques.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison. J'étais très heureux quand Lupin m'avait annoncé que j'étais le parrain de son fils. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment à la hauteur.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Harry, tout se passera bien, le rassura Giny

_ Je l'espère... Et comment se porte farce pour sorcier facétieux?

_ Et bien, pour l'instant les affaires marchent plutôt bien, les gens ont besoin de se détendre et de rire, après avoir tant pleuré leurs morts. Au départ je pensais pouvoir reprendre l'affaire tout seul, mais ça représente trop de travail. C'est pourquoi je suis en train de former Giny. Ce sera le nouveau duo Weasley. Et puis une fille, c'est bon pour les affaires, ça attire toujours les foules, n'est ce pas Harry? Déclara Georges avec un petit sourire en coin pas si innocent que ça.

_ Assurément, répondit Harry qui eut du mal à retenir son fou rire devant la réaction de Giny. Elle avait a priori bien envie de faire subir milles châtiments à son frère, mais, le reste de la famille n'ayant pas compris les lourds sous entendus de cette question, elle se serait alors bêtement dénoncé. Or elle ne souhaitait pas encore avouer à ses parents qu'elle fricotait avec Harry Potter.

_ Bien, je vous remercie Mrs Weasley et M Weasley pour votre accueil chaleureux. Je dois absolument partir cette fois ci, dit Hermione. Elle fit un tour de table pour dire au revoir à tous ses amis.

Giny ne te laisse surtout pas faire par ces mufles, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Arrivée à Ron et Harry, elle les prit dans ses bras, triste de devoir se séparer de ses meilleurs amis. Et oui amis, car si elle avait commencé une histoire avec Ron, elle s'était vite aperçut que ce n'était pas son truc. C'était une fille, enfin maintenant jeune femme, libre et indépendante. Elle ne supportait pas, du moins pas encore, d'être enchainée à un cœur qui bride ses mouvements. Ron pour une fois avait pris ça en philosophe, ce qui est plutôt rare chez lui. Il faut dire que l'emménagement dans le quartier d'une blondinette de Beauxbaton, l'y avait grandement aidé. Ron n'étant pas indifférent aux charmes français de sa nouvelle voisine.

Hermione sortit alors du Terrier, fit un dernier signe de la main et transplana, direction le Chemin de Traverse. Arrivée à destination, elle alla à Gringotts chercher un peu de monnaie. C'était étrange de penser que la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, c'était pour voler un des coffres. Une fois sa bourse bien remplie, elle partit renouveler son stock d'ingrédients pour potion. Puis elle racheta plumes et encre, pour finalement s'arrêter chez Fleury et Bott. Elle y acheta deux livres en rapport avec ses ambitions de médicomagie.

Une fois ses emplettes terminées, elle transplana de nouveau, cette fois ci devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps dans le château, le professeur Rogue préparait son année de potions. Il passa ses commandes par hiboux, établit une liste de potions susceptibles d'être enseignées à ses demeurés d'élèves et prépara le minimum nécessaire à l'infirmerie de l'école. Alors qu'il finissait de préparer du poussos, pour les quelques rares imbéciles qui auraient l'idée de se casser quelque chose, il ressentit une violente douleur au bras droit

_ Saleté de serpent! Maugréa-t-il. En effet, il s'agissait de résidus de réaction secondaire, dus au venin de l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort. Sachant, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, que ses mouvements seraient malaisé pour quelques heures, Rogue rédigea une lettre à la directrice, pour excuser son absence au banquet du soir. Après ça il se rendit dans ses appartements pour trouver le repos nécessaire à son rétablissement.

Hermione discutait maintenant avec Neville à la table des Griffondor, en attendant la répartition. Ils étaient les seuls 7ème année à leur table.

_ Alors Neville, quelles matières vas-tu choisir?

_ Eh bien j'ai déjà préparé ma demande pour la botanique, le soin aux créatures magiques et la métamorphose, mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour la dernière matière. Et toi?

_ Potions, botanique, sortilèges et étude des runes.

_Génial, au moins on aura un cour commun. Je me demande qui va enseigner les potions?

_ Oui, moi aussi... j'espère qu'il sera compétent.

_ C'est sur... Mine de rien même si Rogue était un sale type, c'était un expert pour les potions.

_ Tu as raison, dit Hermione avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle avait du mal, depuis quelle connaissait le contenu des souvenirs qu'il avait légué à Harry,à critiquer Rogue. C'est vrai qu'avec eux c'était un sale type, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ombre pour le monde des sorciers, pouvait-on encore le dénigrer. Ce fut Neville qui la ramena à la réalité.

_ Tout va bien Hermione?

_ Hein?...Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ On dirait que tu vas rester sur ta faim. Mac Gonagal n'a pas présenté le nouveau professeur de potions, et en plus il n'est même pas présent. C'est bizarre, non?

_ Oui, très..., répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas fait attention à la table des professeurs, où il manquait effectivement un occupant


	5. Chapter5:une journée pleine de surprises

_Bonjour Neville, salua Hermione en arrivant à la table des Griffondor. Celui ci lui répondit par un simple signe de tête, sa bouche étant trop remplie pour qu'il ne puisse articuler la moindre syllabe.

Je suis un peu en retard, j'ai du aider un premier année qui s'était perdu. J'espère que le professeur MacGonagal n'est pas encore passé récupérer nos demandes pour les cours.

_ Si justement, elle a récupéré les miennes tout en me demandant si j'avais une idée sur tes choix. Je lui ai alors citer ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Avant de partir, elle m'a confié ceci pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant une petite enveloppe.

Hermione l'ouvrit puis lit:

Miss Granger,

je vous attends dans mon bureau dès que possible. J'aurais une proposition à vous faire.

Bien à vous

Professeur MacGonagal

PS: Pensez que pour atteindre votre but, en première année, mon énigme fut, pour votre ami M Weasley, chose bien aisée.

_ Une proposition? Pourtant, sa matière ne fait pas parti de tes choix, demanda Neville à qui Hermione avait lu la lettre.

Et la dernière phrase, tu as compris quelque chose?

_ Je pense que c'est le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau puisque maintenant elle occupe le siège directorial. En revanche tu as raison, c'est bizarre qu'elle veuille me faire une proposition, je ne pensais pas poursuivre la métamorphose. Peut-être sait-elle déjà qu'une des matières va m'être refusée?

_ Oh oui c'est surement ça. C'est vrai qu'un simple Optimal aux buses, n'est pas suffisant pour garantir la poursuite d'études dans la matière en question. Rétorqua Neville avec un ton trop sérieux pour être honnête.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il plaisante, affirma Hermione à un petit groupe de premier année, qui les regardaient, une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux.

Tu es content de toi Neville, tu fais peur aux nouveaux venus.

_ Ha ha ha, éclata ce dernier. Il se retourna vers les jeunes gens et leur dit: Ne faites pas attention à ce que je viens de dire. C'est juste une blague. Regardez moi, je suis encore là et pourtant je ne suis pas une lumière. Seulement cette fille que vous voyez là, bien qu'ayant eu un O à toutes ses examens, trouve encore le moyen de douter.

_ Euh, je n'ai pas eu un O dans toutes les matières, en défense contre les forces du mal par exemple... commença-t-elle gênée avant d'être coupé par son ami

_ C'est pareil.

Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent, Hermione prenant la direction du bureau directorial. Une fois devant la statue d'entrée, elle relit la lettre: « mon énigme fut, pour votre ami M Weasley, chose bien aisée ». Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle se retourna vers la statue et annonça:

_ Echec

C'est alors que la statue se mit en mouvement, lui permettant d'accéder aux escaliers menant au bureau de la directrice.

_ Ah, Miss Granger, je vous attendais.

_ Bonjour professeur, je suis désolé pour ce matin.

_ Ca ne fait rien voyons. M Londubat m'a indiqué que vous souhaitiez poursuivre avec la botanique, les potions , les sortilèges et l'étude des runes. Le professeur MacGonagal marqua une pause attendant la confirmation de son élève qui s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Bien, j'ai donc déjà pris toutes les dispositions et chaque professeur vous attendra cet après-midi dans leurs bureaux respectifs pour vous faire part de sa décision. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs transmettre ce message à M Londubat.

_ Bien professeur, et où se trouve le bureau du professeur de potion?

_ Eh bien dans les cachots, quelle question! répondit la directrice. Si je vous ais fais venir ce n'est pas tellement aux sujet de ces banales formalités administratives, mais plutôt pour une requête.

_ Dans vote lettre, vous avez mentionné une proposition...

_ C'est exact. Comme vous devez le savoir, plusieurs professeurs ont manqué à l'appel cette année. Or s'il n'a jamais été facile de trouver des enseignants pour cette école, c'est d'autant plus vrai cette année aux vues des récents événements qui ont secoué le château. Poudlard fait encore peur qui plus est depuis que le professeur Dumbledore a succombé. J'ai parfois du guerroyer pendant l'été, avec des parents qui refusaient de confier leurs enfants à ce château. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve cette année, à devoir assumer les postes de professeur de métamorphose,directrice des griffondors et directrice de l'école. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter Miss, c'est là une tâche bien trop importante pour quiconque.

_ J'imagine que oui, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? Interrogea Hermione.

_ Vous êtes la meilleure élève de cette école et j'ai une totale confiance en vous. C'est pourquoi je vous demande si, en marge de vos études, vous accepteriez de me délester de certaines obligations?

_ Oh, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites. Mais je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de vos espérances.

_ Pas de fausse modestie Miss Granger, c'est une vile forme de suffisance.

_ Bon, si vous insistez, j'accepte, mais qu'elles seront mes nouvelles attributions? Voulut savoir Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ Je pensais vous confier les cours de métamorphose des 1ères, 2èmes et 3èmes années, ainsi que la direction des petites affaires de la maison griffondor, une sorte de vice présidence.

Hermione était blême, jamais elle n'aurais du donner son accord avant de savoir ce qui l'attendais. Se reprenant, elle répondit.

_ Puisque je vous ais donné ma parole, je tâcherai d' essayer d'être digne de votre confiance, qui en passant me paraît tout de même un peu démesurée.

La directrice sourit à cette remarque.

_ Un griffondor ne recule jamais face à l'adversité.

Il l'affronte en toute fierté.

Hardi et vaillant il défait les dangers.

Noble et honnête il défend les opprimés.

Coeur courageux il porte haut ses couleurs.

Homme d'honneur, il ne connait pas la peur., déclama MacGonagal.

Tels sont les préceptes que vous devrez transmette aux nouvelles générations, Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart à cette philosophie millénaire. La maison griffondor restera fidèle à elle même.

Si jamais vous avez la moindre difficulté Miss Granger, venez me voir, le mot de passe ne changera pas.

_ Bien professeur

_ Voici votre nouvel emploi du temps. Des questions?

_ Non professeurs

_ Dans ce cas bonne journée miss et bon courage.

Hermione quitta donc le bureau de la directrice. Elle se dirigea vers la volière. Elle envoya un premier hiboux à Neville pour l'informer de ses rendez vous de l'après-midi. Puis elle s'installa confortablement dans un coin encore épargné par les volatiles, pour y écrire une lettre à l'intention de ses meilleurs amis.

Mes chers Harry et Ron,

ça y est l'année a repris à Poudlard. A l'heure où je vous parle, des dizaines d'élèves troquent leurs accessoires de vacance pour une plume et de l'encre.

J'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous. Moi, de mon côté, eh bien c'est comme avant, à la différence près que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'accompagner. Le château est comme neuf. On a du mal à imaginer tout ce qui a pu s'y passer il y a quelques mois.

Nous ne sommes plus que 2 griffondors de notre année: Neville et moi. Il y a beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, même chez les professeurs. Mais ça ne va pas tellement me concerné, mis à part pour les potions. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, car le nouveau maître des potions de Poudlard n'a pas participé à la cérémonie de la répartition. De plus MacGonagal ne l'a pas annoncé. Je sais juste qu'il va conserver son bureau dans les cachots; drôle d'idée n'est ce pas...

Tiens pendant qu'on parle de professeurs et de MacGonagal, je vais vous en raconter une bonne: elle m'a nommé directrice de griffondor et professeur de métamorphose! Enfin pas exactement...mais c'est tout comme. En fait, je vais enseigner la métamorphose aux 1ères, 2èmes et 3èmes années; et je serai en charges des obligations les plus banales de la directrice de maison: petites sanction, information,... Ca vous paraît dingue, hein. Imaginez moi, quand elle me l'a proposé (en y réfléchissant, je crois qu'imposer conviendrai mieux).

C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour le moment. Si vous êtes encore au Terrier, embrassez tout le monde de ma part. Sinon portez vous bien.

Amicalement

Hermione.

Une fois sa lettre terminée, elle choisit un magnifique hiboux grand duc et l'envoya porter ses nouvelles. Elle rejoignit alors le château pour manger un morceau tout en feuilletant le livre qu'elle avait acheté la veille: Rudiments de médecine magique.

A 14h alors que les tables de la grande salle se vidaient des différents mets qui avaient été concoctés pour le repas de midi, elle rassembla ses affaires et partit à la rencontre de ses professeurs. Etude des runes, sortilèges, botanique, tous lui firent à peu près la même réponse: « ravi de vous compter parmi nos élèves cette année... pourquoi nous avoir choisit?...les cours auront lieu le... »

Il ne restait plus que les potions. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle redoutait cette entrevue. Pourtant ses notes ont toujours été honorables, malgré l'injustice de leur ancien professeur. Elle avait peur de cet inconnu si crucial pour elle et ses projets d'avenir. Arrivé devant la porte dudit bureau, elle hésita puis toqua faiblement.

_ Entrez, entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Elle s'exécuta et pénétra le lieu. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'étonna tout d'abord de la décoration: c'est étrange, rien n'avait changé. Hermione focalisa alors son attention sur la personne qui occupait le bureau en face d'elle.

_ Bonjour Miss, la salua assez froidement le professeur.

Hermione fut pétrifiée de surprise. Elle crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague, mais le ton froid et doucereux employé ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'identité de l'auteur de ces paroles. Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle, bien vivant. Voilà pourquoi la décoration n'avait pas changée, voilà pourquoi le bureau n'avait pas été transféré, voilà pourquoi MacGonagal n'avait pas annoncé le nouveau professeur de potion: tout bêtement car il n'y a jamais eu de nouveau professeur de potion.

_ Généralement, quand quelqu'un vous salue, il est d'usage de répondre à ses politesse miss Granger. Si on ne vous l'a pas déjà dit, vous avez déjà du l'apprendre par l'intermédiaire d'un de vos livres, comme à votre habitude, déclara-t-il dans un sarcasme, tirant ainsi par la même occasion, Hermione de ses pensées. Un humour lourd et acide: il s'agissait définitivement bien de Rogue.

_ Désolé professeur mais...

_ Je pense que vous êtes venu me voir pour me demander si vous pouviez suivre une 7ème année de potion. Vous êtes la seule à vouloir poursuivre cet enseignement. Sachez que je ne dispense jamais ma matière en cours particuliers.

Hermione était déconfite, elle savait bien que quelque chose n'irait pas. Mais là c'était au dessus de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

_ Mais professeur, je...

_ Néanmoins, exceptionnellement, je consens à faire une croix sur mes principes. Vous aurez donc cours de potion avec moi le vendredi après-midi de 14h à 17h. En ce qui concerne livre et ingrédients, je vous donnerai de plus amples informations vendredi. Sur ce vous pouvez disposer.

Ceci dit, il se dirigea, dans un tourbillon de cape, vers sa réserve d'ingrédients personnelle.

Hermione quitta alors cette pièce en vrai pantin, encore bête de ce qui venait de se passer.


	6. Ch6:premiers cours et démélé médiatique

La nuit porte conseil dit-on. Ce dicton, bien que souvent réaliste, reste néanmoins contestable. En effet, s'y fier, serait oublier que bon nombre de nuits n'offrent que le néant. Et puis qu'est ce que la nuit? Est ce cette période de la journée que dominent les ténèbres? Est ce le temps de repos que s'accordent les âmes après un harassant labeur? Repos du corps ou de l'esprit? Le corps assurément car bien des pensées, tant mauvaises que bonnes, viennent frapper les esprits des hommes.

Enfin, que de questions qui bien qu'intéressantes, n'en demeurent pas moins inutiles. Après tout, notre amie Hermione n'avait pas besoin de conseils. Ce que lui apporta sa nuit ne fut qu'une succession de certitudes. Rogue avait survécu, soit. Comment, ça ce n'est pas son problème. Est ce grâce à son geste? Si oui tant mieux, si non, eh bien chapeau pour sa détermination. L'année allait-elle être un calvaire? Surement, mais au moins elle serait utile car si ce professeur n'est pas un modèle de pédagogie et de sympathie, il reste tout de même un des meilleurs (peut-être même le meilleur) spécialiste de sa matière.

Voilà quelles étaient les pensées qui occupaient la jeune Griffondor, alors que ses mains tartinaient machinalement son toast de confiture. C'est pourquoi celle ci n'entendit pas, du moins n'écoutait pas, son vieil ami Neville débattre des propriétés curatives des plantes d'eau. Elle n'entendit d'ailleurs pas non plus le professeur MacGonagal, qui tentai de lui transmettre ses instructions. Hermione fut alors tirée de ses pensées par un coup de coude prononcé du botaniste en herbe.

_ Aïe! Neville, qu'est ce qui s...

_ Miss Granger!

Hermione sursauta à ses mots et bafouilla:

_ Pro-Professeur MacGonagal? Excusez moi, j'étais ailleurs et...

_ Et ce ailleurs semblait bien plus intéressant qu'ici à ce que je vois... Passons. Voici le planning des cours que vous aurez à dispenser. Je vous demanderai aussi de bien vouloir prendre rapidement contact avec M. Chesterfield, le nouveau capitaine de Griffondor. J'aimerais que l'équipe de Quidditch soit constituée le plus tôt possible, ce afin de pouvoir réserver le terrain sans ennui d'horaire. Je pense que si les essais ont lieu d'ici 2 semaines, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

_ Bien professeur.

_ En ce qui concerne les cours de métamorphose, je serais là pour vous présenter à vos premières interventions. J'attends de vous précision, rigueur et discipline. Bien sûr, vous êtes habilitée à tous les attributs professoraux: devoirs, notes, gain ou retrait de point, et retenues si nécessaire. C'est une lourde charge mais vous êtes une personne raisonnable et pondérée, aussi je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette affaire tourne mal. Des questions?

_ Non professeur.

A ces mots, la directrice salua Hermione et partit rejoindre la table des professeurs. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme engloutit son toast, étrangement creux en son centre (le pauvre n'avait pas résisté à un quart d'heure de tartinage), et compléta son emploi du temps.

Lundi: 9h-11h: métamorphose 1ère année

14h-15h: métamorphose 3ème année

Mardi: 9h-12h: sortilèges

14h-16h; métamorphose 2ème année

Mercredi: 9h-12h: botanique

14h-17h: étude des runes

Jeudi: 8h-10h: métamorphose 3ème année

15h-17h: métamorphose 1ère année

Vendredi: 8h-10h: métamorphose 2ème année

14h-17h: potions

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas si catastrophique, pensa-t-elle.

Elle finit son petit déjeuner puis retourna à son dortoir prendre ses affaires, pour finalement se rendre à son cours de sortilèges.

Fidèle à elle même, Hermione quitta la classe de sortilège avec la satisfaction d'une part d'avoir réussi ses sorts informulés du 1er coup, d'autre part d'avoir engranger 40 points pour sa maison: la course au titre était lancée. Cependant, cette bonne humeur fut de courte durée car dès cet après-midi, elle serait confrontée à sa première expérience de professeur. Et toute brillante qu'elle était, Hermione Granger, l'un des héros majeur de la guerre, la miss je sais tout, n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Enfin, disons n'aimait plus se faire remarquer. Elle aspirait, au contraire, à une vie tranquille, faite d'études et de projets. Et puis, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle avait le trac, notion au combien inappropriée pour un valeureux Griffondor. Bien sûr, elle avait souvent, très souvent même, aidé ses amis dans leurs devoirs, mais là c'était différent, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle allait être la parole sacrée du professeur, celle dont s'abreuvent les meilleurs élèves, celle qui déroute les moins réfléchis. Et à bien des égards, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

« Si vous allez à Griffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu »

Ces mots qu'avait prononcé le Choixpeau magique, le jour de sa répartition, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Pris d'un élan nouveau, elle se ressaisit; après tout, elle avait combattu un troll, un basilic, des détraqueurs, des mangemorts, et ce sans jamais faillir. Alors ce n'était pas une bande de cornichons, comme le dit si affectueusement le maître des potions, qui allait lui faire peur. Elle se rendit donc résolument à son premier cours de métamorphose.

Puisque nous parlons de maître des potions, laissons notre jeune professeur faire ses premiers pas dans ce domaine, et comme nous savons pertinemment que tout se passera bien pour elle, allons rejoindre Severus Rogue, pour qui cette rentrée n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Tôt dans a matinée, Severus Rogue, se réveilla encore ankylosé de sa crise. Maudit serpent, comme si son venin fulgurant ne suffisait, son crétin de maître avait eu la charmante idée de le coupler d'un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Severus sourit à cette pensée, voilà qu'il traitait Voldemort de crétin, qui l'eut cru. Bien que convaincu de ses propres paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à cette idée. Eh oui, ce n'est pas en quelques jours même quelques mois, que l'on perd des réflexes ancrés depuis plus de vingt ans.

Ne se sentant pas encore la force d'affronter la Grande Salle, il commanda un petit déjeuner à une elfe de maison nommée Fonty. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle ci lui apporta jus de citrouille, pain, beurre, oeufs, confiture, bacon,... un vrai repas complet!

_ Si tu veux quelque chose, sers toi, proposa-t-il à l'elfe

_ Merci. Monsieur est trop bon, mais Fonty est attendue aux cuisines pour préparer le déjeuner. Fonty peut-elle y aller?

_ Bien sur, répondit-il cordialement. Sur ce la créature disparut au son d'un léger plop. Rogue, bien que n'ayant pas de préjugés sur la question, n'avait jamais sympathisé avec une quelconque créature magique. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas refusé un peu de compagnie.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens...Mais qui voilà, ainsi c'était donc vrai, hi hi, Severus Rogue est de retour à Poudlard.

_Oh non pas ça, pensa le professeur, cette petite voix fluette qui transpire l'hypocrisie n'annonce jamais rien de bon,. Qui vous...commença-t-il.

_ Rita Skeeter, pour vous servir, répondit-elle en lui offrant une main que l'infortuné enseignant ignora.

_ Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, je ne suis ni inculte,ni idiot, lança Rogue avec mépris. Qui vous a permit de pénétrer ces lieux?

_ Moi-même

_ Eh bien, dites à votre moi supérieur qu'il n'était nullement habilité à cette décision. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, poursuivit-il avec sarcasme.

_Toujours aussi avenant professeur, ricana la journaliste. Alors qu'est ce que cela fait de revenir d'entre les morts muni d'une liberté nouvelle? demanda-t-elle alors qu'une plume verte bondissait de son sac, accompagnée d'un petit bloc-note.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas!

A ces mots, le maître abandonna, à regrets, son petit déjeuner à peine entamé et s'enfuit de cette salle. Il savait par expérience qu'il n'existe pas de pire race de sangsue qu'une Rita Skeeter déterminée à obtenir des informations. Le professeur, ne dispensant son premier cours qu'en fin de matinée, sortit dans le parc qu'il arpenta pour tuer le temps. Au détour d'un buisson, il croisa un petit groupe de Serdaigles de 1ère année, mais il ne trouva rien à leur reprocher. Décidément il commençait à se faire vieux. Alors qu'il flânait entre les arbres, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au mémorial. Il s'y arrêta, l'observant fixement, sans pourtant rien voir, comme hypnotisé. Il fut soudain sorti violemment de sa torpeur.

_ Un héros ressuscité confronté à sa propre plaque funèbre. Voilà un titre qui plaira à nos lecteurs.

Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait bien là de Rita Skeeter. Ses paroles furent accompagnées d'un festival de clic, signal de l'immortalisation de la scène par la photographie.

_ Je croyais avoir avoir été clair pourtant Skeeter. Laissez moi en paix, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, lâcha Rogue. Le pauvre avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les pulsions meurtrières qu'il éprouvait envers cette femme. N'allait-il donc jamais être tranquille. Maitrisant la folle envie, qui le prenait, de sortir sa baguette, il opta pour la meilleur solution encore possible: la fuite. Aussi se dirigea-t-il d'un pas résolut vers la bibliothèque, en espérant y trouver un peu de calme. Mauvaise idée car il fut intercepter sur le perron de la bibliothèque. Les journalistes sont souvent comparés à des vautours. Cependant, la majorité sont loin de cette mentalité et répugnent à utiliser ces procédés de collecte d'information, mais le métier étant ce qu'ils est, ceux ci doivent bien se soumettre, ne serait-ce qu'occasionnellement, à ces règles. D'autres en revanche se complaisent à torturer les individus, pour leur extorquer des aveux, des nouvelles fraîches et croustillantes, qui défraieront la chronique. Certain repoussent même les limites de ce qu'ils appellent l'art du reporter. Ceux-là sont de vrais vautours. Vous l'aurez compris Rita Skeeter appartient à cette catégorie. Et elle en est d'ailleurs très fière car ça plaît aux lecteurs. Sa cible favorite: les sorcières et sorciers célèbres. C'est pourquoi il était hors de question pour elle de laisser une telle prise: il fallait que ses lecteurs sachent tout sur le mystérieux et énigmatique professeur Rogue.

Le malheureux bifurqua donc au premier couloir venu: pas de bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'heure était venue d'aller tenter de farcir les cervelles d'huitre de ses élèves. Le cours se déroula sans anicroches. Bénie soit sa réputation de terreur des cachots, qui lui épargna moult questions stupides qui brûlaient aux lèvres de ces incapables.

Midi sonna, le cours pris fin sur une interminable liste de devoirs qu'il donna aux étudiants. Alors qu'il se rendait à la Grande Salle pour profiter du fastueux repas, il se sentit observé. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il était suivi à la trace par son bourreau du jour. Il ne fit mine de rien, poursuivit sa route et attendit le moment propice. Celui se présenta alors que le maître des potions passait devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Il murmura le mot de passe et se glissa discrètement dans le bureau.

_ Que me vaut cette intrusion Severus?

L'intéressé fit face à son interlocuteur qui n'était d'autre que le professeur MacGonagal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, 3 petits coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau.

_ Je ne suis là pour personne, dit-il précipitamment tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un recoin sombre de la pièce tout en se lançant un sortilège de désillusion. Minerva, perplexe de la réaction de son collègue, alla ouvrir la porte. Tout devint alors aussi limpide que de l'eau de source.

_ Que puis-je pour vous?

_ Minerva je suis à la recherche du professeur Rogue. Il ne serait pas ici par hasard.

N'attendant pas la réponse de la directrice, la journaliste pénétra le bureau et en scruta les moindres recoins.

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir Mme Skeeter, il n'y a personne d'autre ici que moi, du moins jusqu'à votre arrivée.

_ Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ Non. A vrai je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la rentrée, répondit MacGonagal impassible. Elle prenait grand soin de bien peser ses mots car elle n'ignorait pas l'irritante faculté d'interprétation de la reporter.

Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail. C'est ainsi que la directrice congédia la journaliste. Une fois le calme revenu, elle annonça:

_ C'est bon Severus, vous pouvez sortir, elle est partie.

_ Quelle plaie! Plus tenace qu'un strangulot! Pesta le professeur alors qu'il levait son sortilège.

_ Allons allons, calmez vous.

_ Oh mais je suis calme, très calme, balança-t-il, tout aussi calme que peut l'être un pauvre imbécile pourchassé par un pot de colle, pauvre imbécile qui n'a d'ailleurs de ce fait pas eu le droit à un repas convenable, finit-il avec ironie.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière le fauteuil directorial:

_ Mon pauvre Severus, vous êtes un fait d'actualité. C'est tout naturel que les journalistes veuillent parler de vous.

Il était inutile pour le professeur de potion de s'interroger sur le propriétaire de cette voix. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

_ Albus, pourrait je savoir quand vous me laisserez enfin vivre une vie normale.

_ Ne te plains pas, toi tu ne dois pas le supporter constamment. Imagine mon supplice.

Cette fois ci Rogue contourna le bureau et se retrouva face à face avec un portrait à son image.

_ Oh Merlin, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir désespéré alors qu'il pressentait une migraine arriver à grandes enjambées.

Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, demanda-t-il à la directrice.

_ Eh bien, tous les directeurs de Poudlard ont toujours eu leur portrait placardé au mur, une fois que ceux ci avaient quitté leurs fonctions. Vous avez l'an dernier été directeur de cette école, avant d'être déclaré mort et par conséquent démis de vos fonctions. Il était donc naturel que vous siégiez dans ce bureau comme vos prédécesseurs, lui répondit-elle.

_ Mais ça n'a aucun aucun rapport, j'agissais sous le compte du seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Raison de plus mon garçon, dit le portrait de Dumbledore. Vous avez au péril de votre vie, protégé les élèves de ce château. Le monde sorcier aurait été bien ingrat s'il n'avait pas reconnu vos mérites. J'ai d'ailleurs moi même témoigné depuis ce tableau pour confirmer les communiqués d'Hary Potter à votre sujet.

_ Quoi! Potter a parlé! Rugis le maître des potions.

_ Oui, je crois même que Minerva a conservé cet article.

Celle ci fouilla un des tiroirs de son bureau et tendis le dit article à son collègue qui le parcouru.

L'Elu lève le voile sur son combat

Harry Potter, le survivant, a libéré le monde sorcier de la plus grande menace que celui ci ait eu a affronter. Aujourd'hui il accepte de nous en dire plus, sur cette bataille qu'il a dut livrer:

« Amis sorciers, moldus et créatures magiques, notre monde est libre désormais. Cependant, bien que je suis fière d'avoir été la main vengeresse, je refuse que tout le mérite me soit accordé. Cette victoire est notre victoire. Tous ensemble, nous avons su nous liguer contre les forces oppressantes du mal. Beaucoup ont abandonné car ils n'y croyaient plus. Mais nombreux sont ceux qui sont restés, qui ont participé à l'éradication du mal qui nous rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Malheureusement, nombreux aussi sont ceux qui ont succombé dans la lutte. Ceux là je les remercie humblement, car sans eux, sans leur suprême sacrifice, jamais nous n'aurions pu sortir de l'ombre. Vous me désignez comme l'élu, le sauveur, mais je ne suis rien. Sans tout ces gens, sans mes amis, jamais je n'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je serais déjà mort s'ils ne m'avaient pas soutenu, aidé voire protégé en faisant rempart de leur vie. Amis sorciers, ce sont eux les véritables héros.

Parmi ces hommes et ces femmes, je vous demanderai de retenir 2 noms en particulier, les 2 artisans de notre victoire: Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Oui, je vois à vos mines déconfites que vous me prenez pour un fou, mais il n'en est rien. Il s'agit bien du Severus Rogue que beaucoup connaissaient: le maître des potions de Poudlard, le mangemort, mais surtout l'espion dévoué de notre cause. Vous tous, ici présent, le prenez pour un traître, mais c'est l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré. Si je me refuse à divulguer ses motivations car elles n'appartiennent qu'à lui, sachez amis sorcier que cet homme là est le véritable héros de cette guerre. Il...

Le professeur de potion stoppa là sa lecture. Inutile d'aller plus loin, il pouvait très bien deviner, la manière avec laquelle Potter lui avait fait porter le chapeau. Encore heureux que ce petit imbécile avait été assez éclairé pour ne pas étaler sa vie privée.

_ A ce que je peux lire, j'imagine que c'est Granger qui a rédigé le discours

_ Exact...

_ Cependant le discours prévu a vite dévié, dès lors qu'il a parlé de nous. Qu'en dites vous Severus, s'incrusta Dumbledore.

_ Il est comme son père, un petit arrogant toujours prêt à se faire remarquer. Vous m'excuserez, mais un cours m'attend. Rogue pris alors le chemin de la sortie. Arrivé au pas de la porte il s'arrêta.

Malgré tout il semblerait que l'intelligence de sa mère ait un peu déteint sur lui, dit-il avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Si le professeur de potion avait espéré que les journalistes se lassent, il avait vite déchanté. En effet, les jours se sont succédés, identiques à cette fameuse rentrée. Tandis que le premier vendredi de l'année fait son apparition, une semaine de harcèlement intensif s'achèvent. Et le pire pour Rogue, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de ces parasites. Oh il avait bien eu quelques idées, assez radicales, mais elles risquaient de ternir son nouveau statut. Parfois, il se demandait même, s'il ne préférait pas risquer sa vie auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, plutôt que d'avoir à supporter cette vipère en fanfreluches.

Comble de son malheur, aujourd'hui il devrait faire cours aux 7èmes années, enfin, à la 7ème année. Lorsqu'à 14h il arriva devant sa salle de classe, il ne fut pas étonné de voir son élève, le nez plongé dans le livre de potions.

_ Ainsi vous donnez maintenant des cours particulier. Quelle revirement de situation.

Rogue feint la surdité, politique qu'il avait adoptée, il y a quelques jours déjà. Las, il poursuivit sa route, dépassa la jeune femme, sans un mot et déverrouilla la porte.

_ Et qui est cette jeune personne qui bénéficie de vos rares faveurs, demanda Rita Skeeter. Quand celle ci se tourna vers se tourna vers la Griffondor, sa mine réjouie revêtit un masque de terreur. Rogue, impassible comme à son habitude, observait la scène avec incompréhension. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la suite allait être à son goût.

_ Bonjour Mme Skeeter, ça faisait longtemps.

Un rictus nerveux se dessina sur le visage de la journaliste. Cette dernière se repris tant bien que mal, adoptant l'attitude que lui avait opposé le farouche espion de l'Ordre du Phénix: la surdité

_ Je suis profondément navré professeur Rogue, que nous ne puissions aboutir à un commun accord. C'est fort regrettable, mais je n'ai plus de temps. Un jour peut-être nous reverrons nous pour discuter plus amplement de votre parcours, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éclipser prestement.

Bien que rien dans son attitude ne le laissait transparaitre, Severus jubilait intérieurement: enfin il était débarrassé de la vieille poison. Néanmoins il était vexé qu'une fois encore la miss je sais tout de Griffondor avait brillamment réussi un exercice, alors que lui-même n'avait pu en une semaine, se défaire de la redoutable envoyée de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de s'installer à son bureau.

_ Bien. Vous êtes en 7ème année de potion, ce que vous allez apprendre ici est indispensable pour vos ASPIC, et à plus forte raison pour votre futur emploi. J'attends donc de vous une concentration extrême, une discipline exemplaire ainsi qu'une ouverture d'esprit qui dans vote cas risque d'être assez dure à obtenir.

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque et approuva. Elle fut toutefois étonnée par la suite du discours.

_ Dans cette salle je ne vais pas me contenter de ce bachotage scolaire qui vous est demandé pour l'examen. Aux vues de vos capacités, disons, acceptables, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous enseignez ce que vous pouvez découvrir par vous même. Vous allez donc être initiée à l'art des potions, et non à cette cuisine que nous faisons habituellement dans cette école. Le vrai sens des potions commence là où l'enseignement s'arrête. C'est pourquoi, je ne tolèrerais aucun livre dans cette salle.

_ Mais...commença Hermione. Un regard noir du maître des potions lui indiqua clairement de se taire.

_ Vous vous occuperez de la théorie de votre côté. Ici tout sera pratique et expérimentation, c'est pourquoi vous devrez faire très attention à vos stocks. Bien nous allons commencer. Voici 3 consignes basiques qui se retrouvent souvent dans les instructions de confection. Votre travail sera de voir jusqu'où on peut se fier à ces informations et comment on peut les contester voire les améliorer.

*Extraire l'essence d'un bulbe de mandragore

*Obtenir une pâte homogène du mélange de scarabées et foie de serpent

*Extraire le jus d'une fève sopophorique

_Monsieur, excusez moi mais comment suis je sensée procéder

_Ça c'est à vous voir. Cherchez, expérimentez. Cette fois-ci, aucun de vos précieux livres ne vous viendra en aide. Le seul ouvrage qui pourrait vous éclairer à été détruit par votre ami Potter il me semble.

Hermione compris qu'il faisait référence au livre du Prince de sang mêlé, à son propre livre de potion en réalité. Et celui ci avait bel et bien disparu dans l'incendie magique de la salle sur demande. Elle commençai à regretter de n'avoir jeter un oeil à ce livre. En effet voilà plus de 2h qu'elle s'acharnait sur ses ingrédients, mais aucun résultat probant.

Une demi heure avant la fin du cours, Rogue vint la voir et lui demanda de rendre compte de ses résultats. Elle détailla ses vaines tentatives.

_Pathétique, fut son seul commentaire. Le professeur pris deux fèves sopophoriques afin de lui faire la démonstration tant attendue. D'un côté, il émietta une fève et en filtra le jus ressorti. Le procédé était assez long, fastidieux et salissant. Le résultat: 1 mL de jus prélevé. Il prit la deuxième fève et la pressa simplement avec la lame d'argent de son couteau. Contre toute attente la pointe de la coque de la fève sauta, et une quantité appréciable de jus s'en écoula. Procédé simple, rapide, net et productif: 5mL prélevé.

_ Je pense que vous avez maintenant compris où je voulais en venir miss. Vous devez bien vous rendre compte que la méthode utilisée dans la préparation des ingrédients est de nature à influencer fortement le rendu de votre potion.

La cloche sonna alors la fin du cours.

_ Pour la prochaine fois vous étudierez les deux autres instructions.

_Bien professeur.


	7. Chapter 7: espoir

A Poudlard, les jours passaient. Un mois déjà s'était écoulé. Les cours se faisaient de plus en plus prenant. Hermione jonglait maintenant entre rouleaux à rendre et rouleaux à corriger. Sans pour autant être idéale, sa situation n'était pas catastrophique. Les cours qu'elle dispensait se passaient plutôt bien. Les élèves étaient attentifs et appliqués. Bien sûr, elle devait faire face à quelque Serpentards récalcitrants. Fort heureusement, ceux ci étaient concentrés en 3ème année. Ceci s'expliquait d'ailleurs assez bien, en effet, ces élèves avaient connu l'ère Voldemort, ils avaient dut être influencer par leurs ainés. Certains, le noyau dur, avaient même eu un parent mangemort. Malgré tout, il se soumettaient assez bien à l'autorité professoral de la jeune Griffondor. Mais peut être était ce grâce aux professeur MacGonagal qui lors de la présentation de son nouveau professeur, avait menacé les fauteurs de troubles d'un an de retenue avec Rogue et Rusard. De quoi décourager les plus téméraires. Néanmoins, deux d'entre eux refusaient catégoriquement la situation: Marius Lestrange et Charles Goyle, l'héritier Lestrange et le petit frère de l'ancien ami de Drago Malefoy. Un duo explosif qui s'il ne brillait pas par ses performances, se démarquait par son comportement déplacé. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le professeur les concernant, c'était leurs fréquentations. Ceux ci avaient des contacts fréquents et constants avec leurs homologues de 7ème année. Et si ces derniers avaient la maturité de se faire oublier, leurs convictions et agissements étaient si profondément ancrés en eux qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en défaire. Seul Malefoy semblait étrangement calme.

En revanche pour ce qui est de ses cours personnels, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal: chose assez difficile à concevoir. En réalité rien n'avait changé sauf pour les potions. Alors qu'elle stagnait au rang Optimal dans les autres matières, elle n'arrivait à aucun résultat en potion. Bien sur, les livres et la théorie n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Pour ce qui est des potions à savoir réaliser le jour de l'examen, mis à part quelques ajustements, elle ne rencontrait pas de difficultés particulières. En revanche, rien n'y faisait quant aux cours proprement dit. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas encore sortie des exercices initiaux. L'un d'eux avait été exécuté par Rogue à titre d'exemple. Mais les deux autres n'avaient pas encore porté leurs fruits. Pour ce qui est de la pâte foie de serpent/ scarabée, Hermione avait tout de même obtenu une amélioration en pilant le scarabée avant de le mélanger au foie. Cependant l'appareil demeurait filandreux et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin si au départ extraire l'essence d'un bulbe de mandragore lui avait paru chose aisée, elle avait bien vite déchanté quand le professeur avait jeter sa récolte la qualifiant de pitoyable. Et bien qu'elle ait maintenant compris le problème qui résidait en une couche aqueuse d'impureté, elle ne savait toujours pas comment le résoudre.

_ Votre incompétence m'afflige, déclara Rogue alors qu'il venait inspecter le travail de son élève, Je vous savais étroite d'esprit, mais de là à être aussi conditionnée...

_ Peut-être auriez vous un conseil à me donner, pour me sortir de là, professeur, osa demander timidement Hermione ignorant l'insulte.

_ Non mais qu'est ce que vous croyiez, que j'allais faire le travail à votre place, comme l'on fait inconsciemment tous ces pauvres auteurs dont vous avez usurper la recherche. Les solutions ne tombent pas toutes cuites. Elles sont le fruit d'une réflexion, d'une analyse, d'une pratique. Pensez vous que pour découvrir les propriétés du sang de dragon Dumbledore a été tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Non, c'est lui qui a écrit ces fameux livres, pour qu'ils servent de lanternes aux simples d'esprit comme vous.

_ Peut être alors pourriez vous me présenter votre propre méthode de recherche, pour que je puisse avoir un exemple sur lequel me baser.

_ Certaines choses ne peuvent s'apprendre que par soi-même, ancrer vous ça dans le crâne une fois pour toute...le cours est terminé, annonça Rogue d'un ton glacial

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle se ravisa: à quoi bon lutter quant le combat est perdu d'avance.

Hermione déambula das les couloirs du château, sans but. Le cours écourté, elle avait un large temps devant elle avant le festin. Elle aurait pu mettre à profit ce temps pour corriger quelques copies ou alors finir ses traductions de runes, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Le chagrin est comme un lourd sac que l'on porte indéfiniment sur les épaules. Le temps passant on s'y fait et on l'oublie. Mais un rien le fait revenir de plein fouet. Notre jeune amie était désespérée de son impuissance face à cette matière si capitale pour ses projets. Mais ce n'était que façade. Un échec aussi relatif ne peut pas faire sombrer un esprit. Non, il y avait plus que ça. Hermione se sentait seule, loin de ses amis et de sa famille. Sa famille...Là encore la réalité s'imposa crue à son esprit: elle n'avait plus de famille à proprement parler. Elle n'existait plus pour eux. Même si elle savait avoir agit dans leur intérêt (car après tout c'est grâce à cela qu'ils sont encore de ce monde), penser que sa mère et son père pouvaient bien passer près d'elle sans même la reconnaître, lui déchirait les entrailles. Une larme perla alors de ses yeux suivi de près par un torrent de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Hermione se laissa aller à son chagrin s'effondrant sur le sol dur et froid du couloir. Les minutes passèrent... les heures aussi put-être, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit la tire de sa torpeur. Elle leva alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un elfe de maison.

_ Est ce que mademoiselle va bien? Mademoiselle est bien pâle, s'inquiéta l'elfe qui s'avéra être une elfe de maison.

_ Ce n'est rien... Ça passera, répondit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Vous savez mademoiselle, ce n'est pas bon de contenir tout, mieux vaut parler avec ses amis

_ C'est gentil d'essayer de m'aider mais ce n'est vraiment rien...en plus mes amis sont beaucoup trop loin et je n'ai pas le droit de les inquiéter pour si peu

_ alors avec famille

_ je n'ai plus de famille, lâcha Hermione amèrement

_ Pardon mademoiselle, Fonty ne voulait pas faire de peine. Vous savez famille à moi aussi être morte.

_ Oh, mais ma famille à moi n'est pas morte, c'est bien pire que ça... et en plus c'est ma faute.

_ Alors si famille de mademoiselle pas morte, alors mademoiselle encore avoir une famille

_ Mais...

_ Mademoiselle n'aura plus de famille quand plus d'espoir de la sauver, les erreurs se réparent tant qu'il y a encore de la vie. Fonty doit partir, on l'attend à la cuisine. Si mademoiselle a besoin, mademoiselle peut toujours appeler Fonty.

_ Merci, se contenta de dire Hermione

La jeune Griffondor ne bougea pas après le départ de l'elfe. Elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit la créature. Cette elfe qui avait tenté de lui remonter le moral avait parlé avec tant de sagesse qu'Hermione se sentit ridicule. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa tristesse. C'est bien beau de dire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, mais on n'annule pas un sortilège d'amnésie. Ses effets sont irrévocables et c'est d'ailleurs là le principal attrait de ce sort.

« ...certaines choses ne peuvent s'apprendre que par soi-même... ». cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Rogue quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en tête. Après tout elle avait lu dans un livre qu'il n'existait pas de contresort au sortilège d'amnésie. Mais peut-être existait-il un autre moyen de rendre la mémoire à ses parents de la même manière qu'il existe plusieurs procédés de préparation des potions.

Hermione refusait de s'accrocher à cet espoir car l'espoir, le sale espoir, lorsqu'il est infondé fait d'autant plus mal que l'on a cru tout arrangé. Elle préférait jouer la carte du négatif. Le pessimiste est agréablement surpris lorsqu'il obtient gain de cause. Dans le cas contraire rien ne l'atteint car il savait que ça finirait mal. En revanche l'optimiste est souvent déçu car il va toujours croire à l'impossible.

Elle se rendit tout d'abord aux toilettes de l'étage pour effacer ou du moins estomper les marques de son désespoir. Puis elle se rendit au bureau du professeur Flitwick, au septième étage, près de la tour ouest. Sur le chemin elle s'interdit de penser à la dernière fois où elle y avait mis les pieds pour sauver Sirius car ce serait lui rappeler encore ses amis. Elle frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rejoindre son dortoir, un crissement lui signala que la porte s'ouvrait.

_ Oui Miss Granger

_ Professeur, j'aurais une importante question à vous poser.

_ Mais toutes les questions sont importantes ma chère, elles font avancer la connaissance...entrez, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Hermione s'exécuta. La pièce était claire, aux couleurs de Serdaigle. De nombreux parchemins jonchaient les recoins: le professeur ne semblait pas être un modèle de rangement. Au centre de la salle, un bureau majestueux qui néanmoins ressemblait à un bureau d'enfant par sa hauteur réduite.

_ Asseyez vous, la pria le vieil homme, alors que puis-je pour vous?

_ Professeur, j'aimerais savoir s'il existe un moyen d'annuler un sort d'amnésie.

Flitwick prit quelques minutes pour répondre

_ Comme vous devez le savoir, il existe 2 types de sortilèges: les révocables et les irrévocables. Les premiers possèdent leurs propres contresorts, les seconds en revanche ont des effets irrémédiables. Ce sont en général des sortilèges très puissants comme l'avada kedavra ou encore le sortilège d'amnésie. Il n'existe donc pas pour le sortilège qui vous intéresse de moyen magique pour lever le sort. Ceci explique d'ailleurs que les victimes d'une amnésie totale séjournent à St Mangouste.

_ Vous mentionnez des moyens magiques, c'est qu'il existe donc d'autres moyens.

_ Toujours aussi perspicace miss, quel dommage que vous n'apparteniez pas à ma maison, vous y feriez des merveilles. Effectivement il existe d'autres moyens que la magie. En réalité, il s'agit toujours de magie, mais une magie non conventionnelle plus puissante.

_ la magie noire?

_ Non, l'amour.

_ Je ne comprends pas

_ Il y a eu de nombreux cas où l'amnésie à été levée du fait d'un sentiment fort et profond. Il s'agit essentiellement de personnes qui confrontées à une certaine situation de leur vie oubliée, ont vue leur souvenir revenir tant son impact émotionnel était fort. Pour un homme cela peut être le lieu où il a embrassé pour la première fois sa deuxième moitié, pour une mère ça peut être un son qui lui rappelle son enfant, etc. en réalité ce sont plutôt des réminiscences dont le souvenir évoqué est chargé de sentiments.

_ Je vois, c'est donc possible, dit Hermione d'un ton rieur

_ Ça a l'air de vous réjouir

_ Énormément, merci professeur, passez une bonne fin de semaine, le salua Hermione.

Une fois hors du bureau elle entama une course folle vers le bureau de la directrice. Il fallait absolument qu'elle essaye de leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Comme l'avait dit Fonty l'elfe de maison tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, tout est possible. Cette fois ci Hermione voulait y croire, car c'était possible. Elle dévala les escaliers 4 à 4et fit une irruption fracassante dans le bureau. MacGonagal, qui buvait un thé tout en corrigeant les copies de ses 6èmes année, lâcha sa tasse de surprise. Le contenu alla inonder le paquet de parchemins.

_ Professeur MacGonagal, excusez moi de vous dérange...

_ C'est le moins que vous pouvez faire, regardez moi ce gâchis...

_ Professeur, j'ai absolument besoin que vous me laissiez me rendre en Australie ce week-end.

_ Et en quel honneur je vous prie.

_ Affaires familiales

_ Rien de grave j'espère

_ Non professeur au contraire

_ Vous ne m'en direz pas plus?

_ Eh bien si vous m'y autorisez, je préfèrerais garder cette affaire pour moi

_ Bon, j'imagine que je ne peux pas vous refuser cette requête. En revanche, j'exige que vous soyez de retour et opérationnelle pour vos cours de lundi.

_ Bien sur professeur. Merci.

Hermione quitta alors en trombe le bureau. Elle se rendit à toute vitesse dans ses appartements y prit sa baguette et quelques affaires. De nouveau elle se retrouva à dévaler les grands escalier du château, cette fois ci direction les grilles de l'entrée. Une fois sortie de l'enceinte du château elle se concentra sur sa destination et transplana.


	8. Chapter 8: retrouvailles

L'espoir est une notion bien étrange. Elle a le pouvoir de détruire tout comme de faire vivre. On s'accroche à un espoir quand on n'admet pas que le contraire puisse être vrai. On se meurt souvent à attendre l'impossible dans l'espoir qu'il devienne réel. Mais il n'y a qu'une vérité sur notre terre, celle dictée par la logique et la raison. Et toute la volonté que l'on peut mettre à espérer ne changeras pas l'ordre préétabli. Pour pallier à ce problème, on trouve deux types d'individus. Ceux qui se refusent de croire pour s'éviter toute déception, les pessimistes, et puis ceux qui, n'espérant pas, ne se laissent pas vivre pour autant. Ces derniers vont fouiller dans les possibilités offertes, voir ce qui est possible, chercher si l'impossible l'est vraiment. Ce sont ces personnes qui permettent aux autres de vivre dans l'ombre d'un espoir parfois insensé, car ces désoeuvrés se disent que si on a réussi à réaliser un impossible, pourquoi est ce que l'on ne pourrait pas tout réaliser. Ce que ces gens ne voient pas c'est que il ne faut pas parler de l'impossible mais des impossibles. En effet l'impossible a des faces multiples. Il y a le vrai et le faux. L'impossible par nature et l'impossible par apparence. Et bien sur ceci s'applique au monde magique. Harry sait très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais revoir ses parents car il est strictement impossible de ramener les morts à la vie. En revanche Hermione, elle, peut encore espérer retrouver ses parents comme si rien ne s'était passé car si le sortilège d'oubliette est puissant, il n'est a priori pas incurable.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, forte de son espoir justifié, quitta Poudlard. Elle ne se dirigea cependant pas directement vers l'Australie où avaient déménagé ses parents. Elle décida tout d'abord de faire un tour au square Grimaud et au Terrier pour passer le bonjour à ses amis au cas où ceux ci étaient de retour de leur formation. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas. Le square Grimaud était vide et elle ne rencontra au Terrier que Mme Weasley avec qui Hermione fut bien forcée de partager une « petite » collation car elle se doutait que la mère de son ami refuserait de la voir partir si loin le ventre vide. A ce moment la jeune Griffondor comprit pourquoi Ron arborait le surnom d'estomac sur patte. Elle discuta avec Mme Weasley des nouveautés de Poudlard, des nouvelles de toute la famille Weasley, du ministère et finalement Hermione fit part de son projet. A cette annonce Mme Weasley passa par plusieurs réactions. Tout d'abord la joie d'une aussi bonne nouvelle, puis l'étonnement d'une telle découverte et enfin la peur d'une complication. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Hermione quitta son hôte non sans un festival d'embrassades et encouragements. Cette fois ci direction l'Australie. Pour le peu qu'elle savait ses parents s'étaient installés dans un petit ranch reclus dans le bush. Hermione espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne leur avait pas pris l'idée de déménager car alors les chances de les retrouver seraient bien minces.

Elle arriva finalement en milieux de soirée devant une petite maisonnée isolée dont la boite aux lettres se paraît fièrement du nom Granger, son nom. Hermione redoutait ce qui allait se passer, aussi prit-elle le temps d'observer le contexte, histoire de taire ses appréhensions. Malgré l'obscurité, on pouvait ressentir la beauté de l'endroit. Au loin une masse sombre et imposante, surement un haut plateaux rocheux. Par ci par là, de petits bosquets, quelques arbres perdus. Le sol quoique dur, était matelassé d'une couche meuble de sable. Et au centre se dressait fièrement une maisonnette. Tandis que des volutes de fumée s'échappaient majestueusement de la petite cheminée, un doux et délicat fumet parvint jusqu'aux narines de la jeune femme. Que de souvenirs. Hermione s'engagea sur l'allée conduisant à la demeure. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta, anxieuse. Puis elle perçut des éclats de voix et des rires provenant des occupants de la maison, nul doute elle ne s'était pas trompée d'adresse. Elle se souvenait clairement du rire léger et cristallin de sa mère qui contrastait tellement avec celui grave et caverneux de son père. La jeune femme ne put retenir une larme qui glissa paresseusement sur sa joue y traçant un chemin acide. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle demeura là, plantée devant une porte désespérément fermée soumise au froid mordant d'un petit vent d'été. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte pour signaler aux habitants sa présence elle se ravisa. Comment allait-elle aborder le sujet? Et si jamais ils avaient des invités? Comment les convaincre? Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son père.

_ Chérie, je sors chercher un peu de bois, déclara-t-il à sa femme avant de percuter de plein fouet ce qu'il ne savait plus être sa fille.

Oh! Pardon mademoiselle, tout va bien, dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. Je ne vous avais pas vu, il faut dire que d'habitude c'est dans la rue que j'essaie d'éviter de renverser les passants, et non sur le pas de ma porte, plaisanta-t-il.

Pendant que cet homme se répandait en excuses, Hermione le détailla. Rien n'avait changé, mise à part peut-être un embonpoint naissant.

_ Et que puis je faire pour vous? Si vous venez pour une consultation je vous demanderais de repasser demain, nous avons fini notre journée et... stoppa sa tirade lorsqu'il remarqua des larmes sillonner le visage de son interlocutrice. Il reprit:

Bien sur si votre situation est urgente, nous pouvons peut être voir comment vous soulager.

_ , articula péniblement Hermione, je dois vous parler à vous et votre femme d'une affaire importante qui n'a rien à voir avec les dents.

_ Si c'est pour acheter la maison, inutile de gaspiller votre souffle, notre réponse est non.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter votre maison.

L'homme détailla son interlocutrice quelques instants du mieux que lui permettait le faible éclairage sortant de la porte. En suivant les traits de la jeune femme, il sentit naitre en lui un vague sentiment de déjà vu mêlé à une sorte d'euphorie. Pourquoi, ça il ne le savait pas. Mais il avait le sentiment que cette jeune personne lui était familière.

_ Ah, bon suivez moi dans ce cas nous serons mieux pour discuter dans le salon qu'ici. Ceci dit il conduisit Hermione sans un regard vers un petit salon coquet et confortable. Allez vous installer je vous prie je vais chercher mon épouse, conclut-il en s'engouffrant dans ce que la jeune femme put identifier comme la cuisine.

Hermione pénétra le salon et fut étonnée de voir que, bien que la maison fut différente, la décoration n'avait pas changée. Les mêmes bibelots, les mêmes tableaux et les mêmes photos. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit ces cadres photos magiquement vidés par le sortilège d'oubliette. A voir ces tirages on aurait pu penser qu'aucun enfant n'avait jamais partagé la vie de ces gens. Tandis qu'elle contemplait un cliché où jadis elle posait avec ses parents devant une pyramide, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de sa mère.

_ Bonsoir mademoiselle.

_ Bonsoir madame Granger.

_ Mon mari est en train de nous préparer du café. J'espère que vous aimez le café. Mon mari est un homme charmant mais il ne conçoit pas de recevoir quelqu'un sans lui offrir une tasse de café, expliqua Mme Granger.

_ C'est très gentil à lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Oh oui , ce tic de son père elle s'en rappelait. Elle se remémora d'un jour où un client était venu chercher ses radios à leur domicile. Bien sûr l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert et bien sûr avec une tasse de café. Le pauvre bougre trop poli pour refuser, avait accepté mais il ne pouvait pas boire de café pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y était allergique. Hermione n'avait alors que 8 ans, mais elle se souvient très bien que ce jour là le café s'était miraculeusement changé en chocolat chaud. Il s'agissait là d'une de ses premières manifestations magiques. Le client était soulagé, son père accusait sa maladresse et sa mère riait aux éclats. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de chocolat depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Voilà mesdames, annonça alors qu'il arrivait avec un plateau bien garni.

_ Merci Monsieur, déclara Hermione.

Celle ci était avec sa mère installée sur un petit canapé. Son père quand à lui se tenait face à elles, dans un fauteuil assorti au divan. Ce dernier ne disait rien, il observait les deux femmes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. La comparaison confirma ses premières impressions de tantôt. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un de ces jeux qui pullulent dans les magazines: cherchez les erreurs. En effet la jeune inconnue qui se trouvait à ce moment même dans son salon ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa femme. Même chevelure, petits yeux espiègles, lèvres bien dessinées. Seules quelques rides naissantes, un teint légèrement plus basané et des yeux olive, lui permettait de reconnaître sa femme entre ces deux minois.

_ Eh bien chéri, tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'un membre de ta famille viendrait nous voir. Alors qui est cette charmante jeune femme? Une cousine, une nièce?demanda finalement le dentiste à sa femme.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tu connais déjà tous les membres de ma famille. J'allais te demander la même chose vois-tu. Cette jeune personne te ressemble tellement.

ne releva pas et se tournant vers Hermione, déclara:

_ Je crois que cette fois-ci de sérieuses explications s'imposent.

Hermione nota que son ton était grave, légèrement agacé. Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait la jeune Griffondor était persuadée que son père se croyait victime d'une quelconque manipulation médiatique pour un show télévisé à succès. Et ça, Hermione le savait, il ne le supportait pas. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune stratégie elle se jeta à l'eau.

_ , je suis votre fille, annonça-t-elle crûment. Elle attendit la réaction de ses parents et celle ci ne fut pas très longue à venir. Mme Granger demeurait impassible fixant la jeune Griffondor comme si elle la disséquait virtuellement. Ceci ne fut pas sans rappeler à Hermione un mélange de Rogue et Dumbledore. Son père quant à lui, beaucoup moins maitre de lui même scrutait la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à voir un caméraman surgir de chaque recoin. Sentant l'arrivée imminente de quelques remarques Hermione enchaina.

_ Ceci n'est pas une blague. Mon nom est Hermione Jean Granger, les prénoms de la mère de mon père, Charles Granger, et du père de ma mère, Jane Granger. Mes parents sont 2 dentistes de renom.

_ Et comment expliquez vous que vos parents soit a priori les derniers à être au courant de cette histoire.

Et Hermione poursuivit son explication. Son père la regardait avec des yeux ronds, persuadé d'être mené en bateau à son insu. Au moment où Hermione aborda la magie il ressemblait plus à un ballon de basket qu'autre chose. Sa mère quant à elle beaucoup plus calme, n'avait pas abandonné son masque d'impassibilité, et lorsqu'Hermione eut fini elle ne dit que deux mots:

_ Prouvez-le.

_ D'accord.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers un vase qu'elle savait très important pour ses parents.

_ Ne touchez pas à ça!Vous allez le casser! S'écria .

_ Ne vous en faite pas. Tenez Mme Granger, ayez confiance, brisez le, demanda Hermione calmement. La concernée ne broncha pas, jaugeant du regard la jeune femme. Mme Granger ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire cette jeune fille. Celle ci semblait droite et sincère. Elle transpirait l'honnêteté et les bons sentiments. Et puis tout coïncidait, tout s'expliquait: ces photos étranges, ces trous de mémoires, ce sentiment de vide parfois... Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Granger jeta le précieux vase sans crier gare. Et celui ci inévitablement se brisa en mille morceaux. Hermione ne prêta pas attention à son père qu'elle devinait au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle s'adressa directement à sa mère:

_ Madame, je sais que ce vase vous est très cher car c'est dans ce vase que furent mises les fleurs que vous a offert Monsieur ici présent lorsqu'il vous a demandé en mariage. Depuis, chaque année à la date anniversaire de cet événement, le 5 mars (Hermione s'efforçait de donner le plus de détails possible), ce vase est garni des mêmes 15 roses qu'il y a 25 ans. Aussi je vais vous restituer votre vase intact, pour qu'il puisse perpétrer cette tradition.

_ Pff, fadaises, grogna le dentiste.

_ Reparo, dit Hermione et aussitôt le malheureux vase se reconstitua, sans que rien de ce qui venait de lui arriver n'y paraisse.

était littéralement tétanisé. Sa femme quant à elle affichait un petit sourire victorieux. Hermione pour sa part, était soulagée de ce premier pas encourageant. Car si ses parents admettaient maintenant, à des degrés divers bien sûr, qu'il puisse y avoir une autre vérité que celle qu'ils croyaient connaître, ils n'avaient pas encore recouvré la mémoire.

Hermione passa le week end chez ses parents. Elle discuta longuement avec eux sur ce qui était leur vrai passé, dévoilant anecdote après anecdote, retraçant le fil de leur histoire. Elle alla même jusqu'à les conduire par voie de transplanage d'escorte, quelques lieux qu'ils avaient souvent fréquenté: la forêt où ils faisaient du camping, leurs anciens cabinets, le théâtre qu'ils affectionnaient, le chemin de traverse,...

Malheureusement rien n'y faisait. Leur esprit demeurait toujours aussi imperméable à tout souvenir.

Hermione commençait à désespérer. Il était dimanche soir et aucun de ses efforts n'avait porté ses fruits. C'est en situation d'échec qu'elle devait envisager de rentrer demain à Poudlard. L'échec, sa pire angoisse. Tandis qu'elle broyait du noir, elle aperçut un piano, son piano. Elle s'assied et joua quelques accords. Elle eut alors une idée, un ultime espoir. Hermione se souvenait comme si c'était hier, de la première fois où on a découvert qu'elle avait des dons particuliers. C'était lors d'un entrainement au piano, sur ce piano.

Décidée à jouer sa dernière carte, elle entama la lettre à Elise de Beethoven. Ses parents s'approchèrent. Elle se laissa alors pleinement aller à la musique, car elle le savait c'était le seul moyen de reproduire ce qui s'était passé jadis. Tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur les touches du clavier, une fleur apparu au dessus d'elle. Celle ci éclot libérant une blanche colombe, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Cette colombe vint se poser sur le piano et accompagna par son doux gazouilli la mélodie jouée par Hermione. Bien entendu, cette mise en scène, lui paraît maintenant puérile, car une dizaine d'années est passée. Cependant elle se rappelle avoir été émerveillée par ce phénomène qu'elle ne comprenait pas à l'époque. Une fois le morceau terminé, la jeune femme fit face à ses parents et là elle vit que le miracle s'était produit. Elle avait enfin trouvé le déclic qui faisait d'elle non plus une invitée mais un membre de la famille. Elle n'était plus une étrangère que l'on croyait à moitié folle, mais bien Hermione Granger, la fille unique d'un couple heureux de retrouver sa progéniture.


	9. Chapter 9: résurgence

_**voici le 9ème chapitre livré tout chaud, il sort tout juste du four. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (personnellement je n'en suis pas satisafaite car je le trouve pas assez poignant par rapport à ce que j'imagine, c'est pourquoi votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup)**_

_**au fait, le "hun, hun" est utilisé pour mimer le ricanement (je savais pas c'était quoi l'onomatopée corespondante)**_

Une eau qui ruisselle, de petits tintements clairs, une douce mélodie...Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Hermione ne dormait plus. Malgré cela elle gardait ses paupières closes, elle ne bougeait pas, profitant du moment. Elle avait passé la nuit chez ses parents dans une minuscule chambre d'ami. Enfin passer la nuit est un bien grand mot, car le lit sur lequel elle était étendue ne l'avait accueilli guère plus que 4heures. La soirée de la veille avait en effet été riche en larmes, rires et explications. Comme si en une nuit, cette famille réunie après le malheur, avait tenté de rattraper le temps perdu.

Alors qu'elle savait que d'ici peu de temps, elle devrait quitter cette maison pour retourner à Poudlard, la jeune femme se complaisait à retrouver une vie normale. Loin de saveur salée du sang qui maintes fois avait coulé lors des terribles épreuves qu'elle a dû traverser, loin de la rigueur de la vie en internat, elle écoutait sa mère nettoyer la vaisselle de la veille, alors qu'elle devinait son père confortablement installé, se tenir au courant des nouvelles fraiches du matin. C'est finalement la voix de sa mère qui la sortit de ses songes:

_ Hermione ma chérie, est ce que tu pourrais venir expliquer à ton père ce qu'il est sensé faire avec ce hibou, sinon je crois qu'il risque d'avoir des ennuis.

_ J'arrive de suite, dis lui de ne surtout pas l'offenser, ces bêtes là sont assez susceptibles...

_ Ah ça je crois qu'il l'a compris quand l'oiseau s'est servi de sa tête comme litière

Hermione éclata alors de rire, et se rendit au secours de son père.

Cependant ce qui devait arriver arriva. Hermione finissait de se préparer. Il est 8h30, dans une demi heure elle doit donner un cours, il est temps pour elle de repartir pour Poudlard. Elle sait que ses parents l'attendent dans le salon pour lui dire au revoir alors qu'ils devraient déjà être en train d'arracher une dent pourrie, à elle ne savait quel voisin. C'est pourquoi notre jeune amie se pressait d'abréger sa toilette. Soudain, un bruit sourd, inhabituel...

Hermione délaissa ses affaires et se rendit vers la source du bruit inconnu, le coeur étreint par elle ne savait quelle appréhension. Une fois arrivée au salon, elle resta pétrifiée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Instinctivement elle glissa sa main à sa poche dans le but de se munir de sa baguette...Horreur, sa poche était vide. Sa baguette, elle l'avait imprudemment laissée près de ses affaires, dans la chambre d'amis. La jeune Grifondor se maudit intérieurement de sa maladresse. Vigilance constante, ces mots de Fol Oeil la frappèrent de plein fouet, mais comment pouvait elle savoir...Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle mesure la pleine portée de ces deux simples mots. En effet, alors qu'elle faisait face à 3 silhouettes encapuchonnées qui la tenait en respect de leur baguettes brandies, elle se retrouvait aussi impuissante que ses pauvres parents qu'elle aperçut saucissonnés dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs regards, comme une fenêtre ouverte sur leurs sentiments, trahissaient un mélange d'effroi et d'incompréhension. En parfait Griffondor, l'héritière Granger décida d'affronter ses adversaires de face malgré la précarité de la situation. Si on résumait, on trouverait une opposition entre 4 sorciers, à 3 contre 1 qui derechef était désarmée, sans compter une prise d'otage opérée sur 2 moldus vulnérables. Deux conclusions s'imposaient. De d'une, la situation n'était pas brillante, mais ça on l'aurait deviné. De deux, ce n'était ni le courage, ni l'honneur, ni la fierté qui étoufferait les agresseurs, mais ça au final, on aurait pu facilement le deviner aussi.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous? Articula clairement Hermione, masquant ainsi l'angoisse qui la rongeait.

Son interlocuteur, qui devait être le chef, ricana, suivi de près par ses deux comparses, sans pour autant répondre a sa question. Hermione ne bronchait pas, et fit ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux, attendit: une minute, puis deux, affrontant du regard l'individu qui lui faisait face sans ciller. Celui ci avait un port majestueux soutenu par une carrure appréciable. Ses épaules carrées, son cou massif, sa musculature imposante, tout indiquait que cet homme bien portant était en pleine fleur de l'âge. De son visage elle ne distinguait que ses yeux. Des yeux gris acier, pétillant de malice et d'intelligence. Des yeux attirants s'ils n'étaient pas aussi teintés de haine et de mépris.

Le sorcier leva sa baguette. Hermione, tendue à l'extrême, se préparait à esquiver tant bien que mal le trait qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir. Mais rien ne vint. L'étrange énergumène n'avait arrêté ni son bras ni ses ricanements, en fait il retirait lentement sa capuche, se dévoilant à son entourage.

_ Hun, hun...Attitude typiquement Griffondor. Certains parlent de courage, d'autre de folie moi je dis impudence, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, claire et puissante, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_ Vous!

Hermione recula d'un pas, surprise par cette révélation. L'homme qui la toisait, finissait sa trentaine. Des cheveux châtains mi long, encadraient une large mâchoire vêtue d'une courte barbe en pointe. Son nez était fin quoiqu'en proportion de son visage. Sa tenue se composait d'un élégant costume de satin vert relevé de brodures argentés aux manches et au col, d'une chemise de soie blanche fermée par un discret cordon noir noué en papillon, de chaussures noires laquées et enfin d'une large cape noire satinée de voyage. En d'autres termes, un parfait gentleman, s'il n'avait pas ce regard si inquiétant

_ Hun,hun... Et oui, cela vous étonne, avouez le.

_ Vous devriez croupir à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est, embrassé par les détraqueurs pour crimes aggravés.

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, les coeurs bons sont toujours prêt à tendre l'autre joue, s'ils y trouvent leur intérêt bien sur. Des remords, quelques informations bien utiles, des promesses, une attitude exemplaire et le tour est joué, déclama-t-il tout en tournant autour de la jeune femme tel un prédateur se délectant de l'impuissance de sa proie. Hermione qui jusqu'alors s'était efforcée de demeurer stoïque aux provocations, s'emporta.

_ C'est donc la vengeance que vous voulez, espèce de s...

_Taratata, voyons, ne salissez pas votre bouche avec de telles insanités, l'arrêta-t-il en posant un doigt ferme sur la bouche de la jeune femme tandis que d'un mouvement vif, il se positionnait derrière elle. De ses doigts agile, il caressa ces lèvres soumises, tandis que sa main libre il dessinait les formes de sa captive. Hermione vit son père remuer, surement ne supportait il pas la vue de ce spectacle. D'un regard appuyé, la jeune femme, lui intima de se faire oublier, ce que celui ci ne fit d'ailleurs pas ce qui lui valut un bon doloris, sous les yeux impotent de sa femme et sa fille. Cette dernière voulut protester, mais son bourreau la maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Une fois le sortilège terminé il reprit sa tirade.

_ Allons ma chère, nous sommes tous ici des êtres civilisés, inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il entoura Hermione de ses bras puissants, lui ôtant toute échappatoire. Celle ci se retrouvait ainsi plaquée dos contre torse à l'intrus qui, faisant bien 2 têtes de plus qu'elle, appuya son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

_ Alors comme ça vous pensez que je suis ici pour me venger. C'est vrai que ça pourrait paraître logique. Après tout vous et vos amis, avez tué mon maitre, ma femme. Ça serait tout à fait légitime pour moi de vous faire payer cet affront. Mais à quoi bon. Ce serait futile, inutile.

_ Alors c'est pour exterminer du sang sale que vous êtes venu. Très bien faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez ces pauvres gens tranquilles, cela ne fait qu'une journée qu'ils ont appris l'existence de la magie.

_ Là encore vous n'y êtes pas ma chère. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'exterminer les moldus, quelle idée ridicule. Dites moi, comment pourrait on glorifier le supérieur si on extermine l'inférieur. Que serait le maître s'il n'avait pas l'esclave. Et puis soyons réaliste, un monde composé uniquement de sang-pur, quelle idée saugrenue. Je ne veux en aucun cas voir ma race dégénérer. Les sorciers comme vous, êtes les garants de la survie des sorciers. Vous apportez du sang neuf, mais magique à la fois. Vous permettez de passer outre le risque de consanguinité, létal à long terme.

_ En somme, vous voulez réduire les moldus en esclavage,et faire des né-moldus des bêtes de reproduction. Vous êtes aussi ignoble que votre imbécile de maître, cracha Hermione en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du mangemort. Ce qui n'eut d'ailleurs pour seul effet que de voir se resserrer celle ci. Son tortionnaire ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Il affirma d'une main sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme, tandis que de son autre main il jouait maintenant avec les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui couraient sur la poitrine à peine découverte par les rustres robes de Poudlard. Hermione demeurait impassible, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le salut de tous. Mais elle avait bien du mal à masquer les tremblements de haine qui la prenait, lorsque ces mains, trop aventureuses à son goût, se glissaient sous ses cols. Après quelques instants de vide, le mangemort repris.

_ Bien que je déplore cette expression si peu poétique, c'est vrai que finalement elle résume assez fidèlement une partie de mes projets. Quel dommage que votre esprit trop rationnel lui prête ces mots si crus.

_ Une partie... ainsi donc vous avez d'autres projets...ah je vois, vous cherchez l'immortalité vous aussi, on dirait que c'est une idée fixe chez les gens de votre espèce.

_ Que nenni mademoiselle, que nenni! L'immortalité est à réserver aux lâches, à ceux qui craignent la mort. Moi je n'ai rien à redouter d'elle, elle est mon amie, ma maîtresse. Elle m'accompagne au jour le jour, je sers fidèlement ses desseins, la nourrit de mes actes. Je suis son humble serviteur et représentant sur Terre. Le jour où elle me rappellera auprès d'elle ce sera l'aboutissement de ma vie, de mes projets, de mes aspirations les plus profondes. Une nouvelle âme sera alors désignée comme mon successeur, mon fils peut-être s'il s'en montre digne. Quel serait l'intérêt de vivre si la mort ne venait pas au bout? Pourquoi devenir puissant si la mort ne vous accueille pas à la fin? La mort donne un sens à tout, elle est l'accomplissement de tout. Vouloir l'éviter, quelle hérésie! Assez bonne pour les pleutres de l'espèce de Jedusor.

Hermione ne disait rien, médusée par ces propos qui dénués de tout le contexte présent, auraient permis à un littéraire ou philosophe de sortir du lot, tant ils paraissaient vraies et profonds. Mais sortant de la bouche de cet homme, ils étaient terrifiants. C'était un fanatique de dernier degré, un être dangereux, trop dangereux pour être en liberté. Et son attitude si déplacée, son ton doux et aimant, tout chez lui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'aura funeste qui émanait de lui.

_ Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-elle

_ Peut-être oui. Mais n'est ce pas là une condition nécessaire pour poursuivre un but aussi noble que celui de devenir l'émissaire de la mort sur terre. Un esprit sain tel que le votre, même s'il est charmé par le contenu de mes paroles, ne parviendra pas à outrepasser ce que lui dicte sa raison. Moi qui n'ai plus de raison, je n'ai pas à me libérer de son carcan, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Pourquoi être venu dans cette maison, demanda-t-elle

_ Mais pour servir cet idéal qui doit s'imposer. Vous et vos amis êtes les messagers du bien, de ces incultes qui ignorent la mort, la redoutent et lorsqu'elle arrive la haïssent. (son ton se faisait de plus en plus dur et haineux) Vos misérables supplications en sont la preuve. Regardez, et montrez votre ressentiment, il est tout sauf heureux et soulagé, il n'est que haine tristesse et mépris.

A ces paroles, il contraint la jeune femme à tourner la tête vers ses parents, juste le temps d'apercevoir deux raies de lumière verte, fendre les airs et percuter les deux malheureuses victimes. Elle voulu se débattre pour les rejoindre, pour étriper les deux acolytes du fou qui la maintenait en respect. Mais la différence de force entre elle, frêle créature, et son bourreau était bien trop importante. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire glacial.

_ Ah,ah,ah... regarde toi, furie, te débattre, en animal blessé que tu es. Pathétique. Alors que tu devrais être soulagée pour eux qui ont enfin atteint la délivrance suprême. Sens ces larmes qui perlent de tes yeux et innondent ton visage. Ces larmes sont nobles mais l'émotion qui en est la source est vile. Elle n'est que tristesse et douleur. Il n'y a pas de joie, quel égoïsme de ta part. Tu ne songes qu'à ta douleur, ta solitude. Mais jamais ton coeur n'est heureux pour ceux qui t'ont quitté et qui sont libre, qui ont rejoint la mort. La mort est notre amie commun, nous devrions être heureux de la retrouver après une si longue séparation.

Le mangemort atteignait le paroxysme de sa folie. Tandis qu'il poursuivait son discours, il balança violemment la jeune femme, sur les corps de ses parents. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles il la soumit à l'imperium, puis au doloris:

_ Ne fermez pas les yeux, petite idiote, observez ces faciès sereins ne les enviez vous pas, n'avez vous pas honte d'avoir essayer d'empêcher leur délivrance. Vous m'écoeurez tous à vouloir nier l'évidence. Et c'est pour ça que je dois rétablir l'ordre des choses. Mais le malheur c'est que pour ça j'ai besoin d'aide, de mains. A 3 on ne refait pas le monde. C'est pourquoi il me faut faire des coups d'éclats. Sinon qui voudrait suivre l'effacé Rodolphus Lestrange. Le faible dominé par une femme névrosée et un maître désaxé. Le petit imbécile qui suit bêtement les caractères forts. Mais tout ça c'est fini, je pensais qu'en suivant Jedusor, je pourrais aller dans le sens de mes intérêts, mais je me suis trompé. En m'unissant à cette femme, je pensais trouver un soutien à mes projets, une oreille à mes soucis, un coeur et un corps pour me consoler, mais il n'en est rien. Le seul bénéfice que je retire de cette période noir c'est mon fils que j'initierai le jour où il sortira de l'école. Et ces fameux coups d'éclats, qui me permettront de sortir de l'ombre, c'est par vous que je vais pouvoir les débuter. Vous allez être ma lettre de menace. Puis viendra le tour de vos amis.

Lestrange mis fin à son doloris. Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

_ Allez-y,tuez moi,puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. Arrêtez de m'abrutir avec vos discours d'asile. Tuez-moi je suis désarmée: je n'ai plus ni baguette, ni coeur. Tuez moi,et allez poursuivre vos desseins,tout de manière,Harry vous arrêtera comme il l'a fait pour Voldemort. Tuez-moi finissez-en.

Si c'est sur le ton de la bravade qu'elle avait commencé sa réplique, celle ci se mua bien vite en une supplication.

_ Pourquoi vous tuerais-je? Un mort ne peut transmettre de message. A bien des regards, la souffrance est on ne peut plus avantageuse.

Lestrange fit un signe à ses compagnons qui disparurent tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la porte, tout en poursuivant:

_ Vous parlez encore de Potter comme de l'élu. Mais Potter n'est plus rien. Il n'y a aucun lien qui m'enchaîne à lui. Il ne bénéficie plus d'aucune protection. Ce n'est plus qu'un sorcier médiocre.

Il était maintenant parvenu au milieu de l'allée qui conduisait à la maisonnette. Il saisit sa baguette, exécuta un rapide mouvement de poignée et murmura une formule avant de déclarer en disparaissant:

_ Je suis sur que nous nous reverrons.

Hermione comprit instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'explosion. Elle s'agrippa aux 2 corps qui gisaient inertes sous elle, et voulut les éloigner de cet endroit. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Un grand boum retentit, la maison implosa, tout s'écroula. La jeune femme, malgré ses efforts pour épargner de nouveaux outrages à ces corps meurtris, assista impuissante à leur ensevelissement. Tandis qu'elle même, recevant une grosse poutre porteuse, s'effondrait touchée à la tête. Elle voulu se débattre mais ses forces la quittaient. Finalement elle s'immobilisa, happée par les ténèbres.

_**je sais que cela ne vous concerne pas mais je tenais tout de même à exprimer une pensée pour mon professeur de droit constitutionnel qui nous a prématurément quitté vendredi dernier. l'expression "que nenni" était d'ailleurs une de ses favorites (j'ai honte de l'avoir utilisée dans la bouche d'un fou, mais c'est venu tout seul), c'est bête la vie...**_

_**merci pour tout monsieur, on ne vous oubliera jamais, vous étiez un prof génial à la fois juste sérieux aimable et comique. on aurait aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie...snif... :(**_


	10. Chapter 10: recherches

Le week end avait été tranquille, idéal même: 50 points de retirés aux Griffondor et la victoire de Serpentard au quidditch, que demander de plus. Décidément depuis le départ de saint Potter, les griffondors avaient bien du mal à constituer une équipe qui tienne la route, pensait le directeur des Serpentards, non que ça lui déplaise bien sur.

Le dit directeur était tranquillement installé dans ses quartiers à corriger les devoirs que lui avaient rendus les 4èmes années. Miracle de son emploi du temps, il bénéficiait d'un week end à rallonge puisqu'il n'avait de cours à donner qu'enfin d'après midi. Ses obligations remplies, il décida de s'accorder du bon temps, ce qui consistait pour lui à se prélasser dans un bon fauteuil, à lire le dernier traité de potion (conscience professionnelle oblige): « Les effets de la lumière sur la préparation des potions ». ce qui le conduisit naturellement à déjeuner sur place, plutôt que dans la grande. C'est ainsi, qu'il ne savait rien encore d la nouvelle qui ébranlait à ce moment les couloirs du château: l'absence anormale du professeur Granger (appellation qui avait eu peu de retentissement chez le maître des potions).

Ce que ce dernier ignorait, c'est que son repos serait de courte durée, aussi mérité puisse-t-il être. Et ceci allait se vérifier très vite: de petits coups timides émergèrent de l'entrée.

_ Kannagan, que voulez-vous? Demanda le professeur de son intransigeance habituelle.

_ Euh..professeur...c'est euh...enfin je...

_ Si vous voulez prendre des cours d'élocution vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte. Dépêchez vous de justifier votre intrusion, sans quoi le sablier de Poufsouffle pourrait bien en pâtir.

_ Mais non...professeur je...le professeur MacGonagal vous attend dans son bureau.

Que se passait-il encore? Pourquoi cette convocation soudaine. Par expérience Rogue savait que ce genre de situation n'était jamais bon. Voldemort serait revenu; non impossible. Il était encore trop partial; mouais pas faux, mais il avait tout de même fait un effort, après tout il n'avait retiré que 250 points à Griffondor depuis la rentrée, si peu.

_ Que se passe-t-il Minerva pour qu'on vienne ainsi troubler mon trop rare repos? Demanda Rogue

_ Severus, miss Granger n'est pas au château.

_ Et en quoi c'est sensé me concerner, je vous prie.

_ J'aimerais que vous alliez la chercher, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Non! Catégoriquement non! Ça c'est encore une idée de ce vieux fou. Allez avouez Albus, que vous êtes derrière tout ça.

_ Toujours aussi perspicace mon garçon, répondit le portrait, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. En effet c'est bien moi qui ai suggéré à Minerva de faire appel à vous.

_ Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de le faire.

_ Vous n'avez qu'un cour aujourd'hui, c'est donc beaucoup plus simple pour la directrice de vous faire remplacer. Cette absence de miss Granger est, vous y conviendrez, on ne peut plus anormale. Il n'est donc pas impossible que vos talents multiples et votre instinct infaillible, deviennent indispensables. Et puis vous avez un dette envers cette jeune fille, déclama l'ancien directeur.

_ Je pensais vous avoir demandé une seule raison, pas une liste...Bien, alors Minerva?

_ Pardon? Demanda la directrice toujours perplexe de ces échanges entre son collègue et le tableau.

_ Décidément..., soupira Severus las, il reprit en articulant très distinctement.

Comment se fait-il que cette petite sotte ne soit pas au château? Où est elle sensée être? Pourquoi y est elle?

_ J'avais autorisé miss Granger à quitter le château pour le week end sous condition qu'elle soit opérationnelle aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je ne sais pas où elle s'est rendue, elle a préférer taire ses projets, ne me donnant comme explication que la vague expression d'affaires familiales. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire Severus.

_ Par Merlin, si on se fie à l'honnêteté qu'elle et ses deux acolytes ont montré lors de leur scolarité, cela réduit mon périmètre de recherche au monde entier. Autant vous dire qu'il n'est pas sur que je soit des vôtres pour le dîner, dit Rogue tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Bonne chance Severus. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous y arriverez.

Le concerné qui s'apprêtait à sortir, arrêta son geste et sans se retourner répondit simplement « merci » avant de poursuivre sa route.

Severus Rogue était à présent dans ses appartements. Bien que son rôle d'espion appartenait au passé, les préceptes qui lui avaient permis de survivre, il ne les avaient pas oublié. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de se lancer bêtement tête baissée dans ce qui pouvait être une situation à hauts risques (après tout avec ces Griffondors, il faut s'attendre à tout), il préparait soigneusement sa mission s'armant de potions diverses.

Il se rendit d'abord au Terrier. Là il ne trouva que la femme et la fille Weasley. Il aurait pensé que cette petite cruche avait été visiter ses amis. Et puis affaires familiales, ça ne précise pas dans quel sens il faut envisager la famille; ascendants ou descendants. Cette petite idiote avait très bien pu avoir l'idée de se faire engrosser par cet incapable de Weasley, puisqu'ils avaient l'air si proches. Cependant le professeur avait fait fausse route. Malgré cela son hypothèse ne se révéla pas totalement infondé. Il apprit de la bouche de mme Weasley que la jeune femme était passé au Terrier avant de rejoindre ses parents en Australie. Elle lui détailla tout ce qu'elle savait du projet d'Hermione depuis le sortilège d'amnésie jusqu'à l'adresse où elle était sensée se rendre. Severus jubilait, peut être allait il pouvoir finalement être de retour avant la nuit. Il préféra ne rien dire à la mère Weasley afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Par expérience il savait les femmes très enclin à céder à leurs pulsions, de quelques natures soient elles. Non pas qu'il se soucie de ses états d'âmes mais il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à la consoler.

Arrivé en Australie, il se rendit au commerce le plus proche, histoire de demander son chemin.  
_ Ah, alors là mon bon monsieur, je sais pas c'est quoi votre moyen de transport, mais prévoyez de tenir un bon bout de temps. Votre destination c'est à l'autre bout du pays. C'est une petite bourgade près de la capitale. En voiture je dirais que vous en avez pour une grosse semaine, si vous roulez bien et que vous ne vous perdez pas.

Le professeur de potions acquiesça d'un signe de tête et voulut partir mais il fut arrêté par le marchand qui ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

_ Vous savez Monsieur, à votre teint palot et votre tenue assez chaude, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, aussi un conseil, portez autre chose. Ici le soleil est traître, évitez le noir.

_ Ma mise monsieur ne vous regarde pas. Je ne suis pas inculte au point de méconnaitre les propriétés d'absorption du noir, ni les effet des rayons de l'astre suprême, déclara sèchement Rogue avant de disparaître dans la foule qui peuplait la rue. Direction l'autre bout du pays.

Quelques instants plus tard Rogue foulait les pavés de la capitale. « Une grosse semaine, que ces moldus sont naïfs ». Là encore on lui indiqua la route et finalement, une heure après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard, il se trouvait devant la demeure des Granger. Cependant, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir honorer sa promesse. Il était sidéré par la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait, ou du moins les restes de maison. Un bien triste spectacle s'offrait à lui, témoin de la violence des événements qui avaient secoué ce lieu. Poutres et bibelots en morceaux jonchaient le sol sur un périmètre d'une dizaine de mètres: « il a du se produire une belle explosion » pensa Severus. Il s'approcha ne détectant aucune âme qui vive; chose qui tout en le rassurant l'inquiétait tout de même: il n'avait aucune envie de se trimballer un cadavre à ramener au château. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer, fuite de gaz... non, cet endroit sentait encore la magie, cette explosion n'avait rien de classique, il s'agissait d'une attaque, il en aurait casser sa baguette. En parlant de baguette, il en apercevait une non loin, au milieux des décombres. Plus aucun doute la jeune femme, si elle n'avait pas été enlevée, devait être ici. Arrivé au centre du désastre. Là il buta contre une forme insolite qu'il identifia comme un bras humain. Maître de lui même il dégagea le corps d'un coup de baguette. C'était un corps féminin, difficilement identifiable car écrasé, surement par une de ces grosse poutre. L'abondante chevelure châtain pouvait laisser présager du pire. Severus pris le temps d'examiner le corps ce qui le conduit à 3 conclusions. Tout d'abord il s'agissait bien d'une attaque magique car la femme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas morte de son choc mais bien d'un sortilège de la mort. Puis, il constata que le fait était récent: le corps était froid mais pas tout à fait rigide; de plus le sang qui s'était abondamment écoulé des plaies béantes de ce corps meurtri, n'avait pas totalement coaguler par endroits. Enfin, à la vue des mains de la victime, il conclut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione qui ne portait jamais les ongles longs, mais surement de sa mère.

« Hominum revelio » conjura-t-il. Il détecta un signal très faible sur sa droite. Se frayant un chemin parmi les débris, il se dirigea vers le point indiqué. Comme il l'avait fait à la découverte de mme Granger, il dégagea le corps des décombres et y découvrit la jeune femme. Elle était mal en point mais vivante. Son pouls battait faiblement et le sang suintait lentement sur son front, la large flaque présente sur le sol en disait long quant à la quantité de sang déjà perdue par la jeune femme. La situation était grave, il fallait faire vite. Il dénoua sa cape et par un sortilège la débita en morceaux de tailles variables dont il se servit comme pansements afin d'arrêter cette perte de sang qui risquait d'être fatale d'ici peu. Par diverses manipulations il réussit à lui faire ingurgiter plusieurs potions destinées à stabiliser son état et notamment une potion de régénération sanguine. C'était déjà mieux, mais pas suffisant, il fallait vite retourner à Poudlard.

Avant ça il tenait à vérifier si le père lui aussi n'avait pas survécu. Non pas que Rogue se souciait de la santé de cet homme, mais il n'avait nullement envie de s'entendre reprocher un manquement à ses devoirs. Il balaya les ruines du regard mais ne découvrit rien de nouveau. Il ôta sa veste dont il recouvrit le corps de la Griffondor afin de la réchauffer un minimum le temps qu'il fasse une dernière vérification. Celle ci fut courte. En effet à un mètre de lui, au milieu d'un drap blanc immaculé, gisait une tête masculine que ne supportait plus aucune épaule, que ne nourissait plus aucun corps. Le regard vitreux de l'homme à qui appartenait jadis ce chef, semblait reconnaissant, comme pour remercier le professeur de prendre soin de son dernier trésor encore vivant. C'en était presque troublant pour Rogue. Ce regard, bien qu'étant fixe, paraissait regarder l'infini. Il était vide et pourtant on y lisait tellement de choses: de la peur, de la tristesse, de la déception et enfin de l'espoir... Malgré lui le professeur eut un pincement au coeur: encore une famille atteinte par la folie humaine. Bien sur il en avait vu des atrocités seulement là il se sentait personnellement impliqué, comme si ce père déchu lui confiait la vie de sa fille. Le maitre des potions inclina alors légèrement, à la manière de signifier qu'il avait comprit le message et qu'il acceptait. Il ignorait la raison de ce geste inutile en soit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses émotions guider ses actes. Seulement voilà, le contexte n'est plus le même, peut être est ce là sa vrai personnalité... non simple moment de faiblesse, néanmoins encore une dette et des responsabilités pour lui, décidément ses moments de faiblesse lui coutent cher.

Rogue se reprit. Inutile de reste plus longtemps ici, cela risquerait d'être fatale pour la jeune femme. Il la prit en transplanage d'escorte jusqu'aux grilles du château. Arrivé à bon port, il la fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, remerciait la divine providence de n'avoir rencontré personne en chemin. A son grand étonnement mme Pomfresh ne dit rien et se mit de suite au travail au chete d'Hermione. Severus quant à lui envoya un patronus à la directrice. Celle ci ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

_ Oh Merlin! Severus mais que s'est-il passé?

_ Attaque...bien Minerva je vais me retirer, il me reste une chose importante à faire pour terminer cette sale besogne que vous m'avez refilé.

_ Attendez Severus, j'aimerais quelques explications.

_ J'ai dit tout ce que je savais à mme Pomfresh, pour le reste il faudra attendre le réveil de miss Granger, si elle se réveille un jour bien sûr.

_ Severus! Comment pouvez vous... Et puis qu'avez vous de si important à faire, s'emporta la directrice.

_ Eviter que sa famille serve de repas aux charognards et leur donner le minimum de sépulture qu'ils méritent, répondit simplement Rogue.

MacGonagal ne dit rien: choquée par la situation et l'apparent détachement de son collègue, qui pourtant, pour une fois, se montrait plus humain qu'elle. Elle le regarda simplement sortir. Et demanda quelques minutes plus tard, quand celui ci était effectivement parti:

_ Alors Pompom, Comment va-t-elle?


	11. Chapter 11: le réveil

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**N'hésitez pas à vous défouler sur vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew (anonyme ou non), m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 11: le réveil

« Où suis-je?...je ne sais pas, tout est noir...mais si calme...je ne sais pas où je suis...mais j'aimerais bien y rester...il fait un peu froid tout de même...mais si peu...oui...je crois que je vais rester ici...mais quelle est cette lumière...elle m'aveugle...mais elle me réchauffe...je vais me rapprocher...oui...là c'est mieux...tiens des voix... mais je les connais »

_ Maman, c'est toi?

« Pourquoi est ce que personne réponds...je vais aller voir... tiens il y a quelqu'un »

_ Hermione, c'est toi?

« Tiens, des cheveux roux, c'est donc un Weasley...mais c'est Georges...suis je retournée au Terrier...mais pourquoi...je ne me souviens plus »

_ Georges, comment suis je arrivée ici, je devrais être à Poudlard?

« Il ne répond pas...pourquoi... et puis il a l'air si triste... ce n'est pas normal... »

_ Hermione, ma chérie

_ Maman... mais pourquoi est-tu au Terrier? Je ne comprends pas... Mais tu pleures...Pourquoi? Où est Papa?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il est là, avec nous...

_ Attendez moi, j'arrive...

_ Non!

_ Papa, tu es là. Mais pourquoi ne dois je pas vous rejoindre. Je suis seule ici...

_ Votre père a raison miss Granger. Vous ne devez pas encore nous rejoindre, vous avez encore des choses à faire là bas.

_ Professeur Dumbledore...mais...

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe... je ne comprends plus rien... le professeur Dumbledore est mort depuis longtemps...que font maman et Georges ici alors...Georges...et si... »

_ Tu n'es pas Georges n'est ce pas?

_ Au fond toi tu connais la réponse Hermione...

_ Mais alors Maman, Papa...

_ Et oui ma chérie... mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va pour le mieux...

_ Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du revenir vers vous. Vous vivriez encore, heureux...

Le père de la jeune femme s'avança, rejoignit sa fille, suivit de près par sa femme. Ils n'étaient que lumière dans cette masse de ténèbres, aussi resplendissant que l'astre du jour.

La mère pris sa fille en peurs dans ses bras. Elle était triste de la séparation mais heureuse de pouvoir une dernière fois la serrer dans ses bras la consoler. Elle ne disait rien se contentant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Quand elles rompirent cette étreinte, Hermione était rongée par le désespoir, accablée par la culpabilité. On avait beau dire, mais elle restait convaincue d'être l'entière responsable de ce désastre. C'est ainsi que lorsque son père lui fit aussi son au revoir, les torrents de chagrin qui ruisselaient sur ses joues ne tarissaient pas. Ce dernier lui murmura alors:

_ Écoute moi bien ma fille, mieux vaut être mort et te serrer ainsi dans mes bras que de vivre en ignorant ton existence. Merci... Ne pleure plus, depuis que le monde est monde les choses naissent et meurent, c'est l'ordre naturel...c'est ce qui rend la vie si précieuse. Nous nous reverrons, un jour, nous serons de nouveau tous réunis... Et ce jour là tu pourras alors nous raconter toutes les merveilles que tu as vécu... Ton temps n'est pas encore venu ma fille...retourne d'où tu viens...tu seras en bonne mains... et puis tu auras aussi tes amis... Au revoir Hermione.

Leur étreinte se prolongea quelque temps après que le père ait fini de parler. Mais comme il l'a si bien dit toutes choses ont une fin. Ils se séparèrent donc. Et tandis que M et Mme Granger s'en retournaient, Hermione restait pétrifiée, elle voulait tant les rejoindre...

_ Hermione, du nerf, tu es une Griffondor, les plus hardis et les plus fort sont réunis en ce haut lieu. Va et embrasse fort ma famille pour moi.

_ Et n'oublie pas de faire la même chose avec Harry de ma part.

_ Fred...Sirius...Mais j'ai si peur...

_ Sans peur il ne peut y avoir de courage Miss Granger, et puis vous ne serez pas seule. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... le secours viendras, mais pas forcément de là où vous vous y attendrez...

_ Et n'oubliez pas Granger, vigilance constante...

Petit à petit les ténèbres engloutissaient la jeune femme. Juste le temps d'un dernier adieu et tout redevint noir.

« Tiens, des voix encore...mais elles sont si loin...il fait si sombre...peut être que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière...peut être vais je devoir rester avec eux... Ce ne serait pas plus mal finalement...non...ces voix je les reconnaît...je suis de retour à Poudlard...je dois me réveiller...ça ne sert à rien de rester comme ça...j'ai ouvert les yeux mais tout est toujours noir...étrange...peut être est ce la nuit...non, ce n'est pas la nuit...sinon je serais seule...il faut que je me réveille... j'ouvre les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas... et ces voix...elles me font mal à la tête...il faut qu'elles cessent...je dois me réveiller... mais je suis réveillée...je peux bouger... »

Pendant ce temps là à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Mme Pompresh fait avec le maitre des potions du château, l'état de ses stocks.

_ Il me faudrait professeur quelques flacons de Pimentine, de potion antidouleur et antinausée. Oh puis aussi, un flacon de Poussos, sait-on jamais.

_ Encore de la Pimentine , mais vous les saoulez avec...ce n'est pas possible...

_ C'est vrai que cette année le nombre de rhumes et autres grippes est assez conséquent.

_ Bon ce sera tout?

A ce moment un très faible gémissement retentit dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière crut d'abord que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais un signe de tête exaspéré de Rogue l'en dissuada. Et lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le maitre des potions, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine: enfin la jeune Griffondor donnait signe de vie. En effet Hermione avait les yeux grand ouvert et remuait faiblement. D'un bond Mme Pompresh était au chevet de sa patiente. Rogue quant à lui, il n'avait bien sur pas bougé d'un pouce. Et sa mine particulièrement réjouie indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs en ce moment.

_ Miss Granger, est ce que vous m'entendez? Comment vous sentez vous?

La concernée ne répondit pas, elle enchaina faiblement:

_ Je...je suis bien à Poudlard

_ Oui, vous êtes en sécurité à l'infirmerie.

_ A...Alors...tout est vrai... n'est ce pas?

_ Malheureusement, oui

_ Comment?

_ N'y pensez plus miss. Tout est fini, il ne vous arrivera plus rien. Reposez vous plutôt. Vous en avez bien besoin.

_ Comment?

_ Le professeur Rogue est parti vous chercher lundi dernier, lorsque vous n'êtes pas réapparu pour donner vos cours. Il est malheureusement arrivé trop tard et n'a pu que constaté le malheur. Il vous a ensuite ramenée après avoir stabilisé vos constantes vitales. N'est ce pas professeur?

Celui ci répondit par une sorte de borborygme qui dans ce cas se rattachait à une approbation de sa part. Il maudissait intérieurement son manque chronique de chance, de se retrouver ainsi dans une situation on ne peut plus ennuyeuse.

_ Lundi dernier?

_ Oui... Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes ici...

_ Mes parents?

L'infirmière était bouleversée, elle ne savait que répondre à cette jeune femme qui venant à peine de se réveiller d'un long coma, apprenait qu'une grande partie de son monde s'était effondré. Elle ne dit rien. Ce fut Rogue qui brisa ce silence pesant en déclarant d'un ton neutre:

_ Paix à leur âme.

Pendant quelques instants un silence assourdissant s'empara de l'infirmerie. Que pouvait-on ajouter de plus qui ne soit vraiment utile? En réalité rien du tout. La vérité crue est parfois dure à digérer, mais elle a au moins le bénéfice de ne pas laisser l'esprit voguer sur les flots impétueux de l'espoir. Encore cet espoir, ce décidément sale espoir.

_ Merci professeur... déclara simplement Hermione, comme si c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire.

_ Humpf, grogna le concerné en guise de y a pas de quoi...mais qui peut facilement être interprété en avais-je le choix. Il poursuivit:

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais du travail m'attends. Vous aurez vos potions mercredi comme convenu.

Ceci dit il quitta la salle dans un bruissement de capes.

_ Ah, celui là alors. Quel mufle parfois!

_ Mme Pompresh...

_ Oui miss Granger

_ Quelle heure est-il?

_ Presque 11h miss. Vous avez faim peut-être?

_ Non, merci... Pourquoi m'avoir bandé les yeux?

_ Je vous demande pardon?...Vous n'avez pas les yeux bandées miss...

_ Pourtant, je suis plongée dans le noir. Je pensais peut être qu'il faisait nuit mais le soleil est presque à son zénith. Je pensais que vous m'aviez bandé les yeux mais apparemment non... J'ai beau essayer de les ouvrir, je n'y arrive pas...peut être suis je encore trop faible... Mme Pompresh?

L'infirmière n'écoutait plus, elle auscultait. Elle se munit alors de sa baguette, effectua un vif mouvement du poignée et prononça clairement:

_ Status oculi

Puis observa longuement le résultat. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Elle s'assit alors dépitée de son impuissance.

_ Mme Pompresh?

Il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité, aussi la magicomage annonça:

_ Miss Granger...Vous avez reçu un violent coup sur le crâne et subi un gros choc émotionnel. Vos yeux ne sont pas clos...Vous avez perdu votre soleil.


	12. Chapter 12: se ressaisir

**Voilà la suite ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une rewiew**

Chapitre 12: se ressaisir

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement. Après avoir passé une semaine comme un légume, voilà qu'Hermione se retrouvait maintenant à attendre dans un état finalement assez proche du précédent. Qu'attendait-elle? Rien, après tout, que pouvait-elle attendre. La réalité, aussi dure soit-elle est intangible. Pourquoi lutter? Autant être fataliste et laisser couler.

La jeune femme avait refusé toute visite; celle de la directrice, qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter, lui avait amplement suffi. Quoi de plus pénible que de s'entendre plaindre par des gens qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'on a enduré ni de ce qu'on endure au moment présent. Cela ne sert qu'à faire ressurgir tout ce qu'on tente d'enfouir dans un recoin de son esprit en espérant ne plus jamais y penser: ses rêves perdus, ses espoirs déçus, ses peurs, ses angoisses...

Quoi de plus pénible que de s'improviser conteur de ses propres malheurs. Revivre ces moment qu'on voudrait ne jamais avoir vécu, ces moments qu'on aimerait effacer à jamais de son esprit, oublier...

Oublier...Est-il plus facile d'oublier que de se souvenir... Les souvenirs sont multiples, heureux souvent, tristes parfois. Un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous, un jardin secret dont on cultive passionnément les fruits qui sont le reflet de notre identité profonde. Il est dans la nature de l'homme de toujours rechercher le bonheur. C'est pourquoi dans la détresse, il se replie sur lui même et trouve refuge dans ce jardin précieux dévorant avidement ses joies passées, s'abreuvant goulument à la source de ses rires d'antan. Consciencieusement il délaisse ce recoin sombre du jardin, là où les sources sont taries et les arbres inféconds. Mais ce recoin oublié revient par moment réclamer le tribut de sa solitude. Il envahit les songes, infeste l'esprit au moment où il est le moins attendu. Proliférant insidieusement, il gangrène les instants les plus inopportuns, réveillé par les plus insignifiants des signes: un paysage, une odeur, un son,... Ainsi est la réminiscence, elle frappe de plein fouet sans prévenir capricieuse et versatile...

On oublie jamais vraiment, tout ressort un jour sans crier gare.

_ Miss Granger?...

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle fixait un point dont elle ignorait la nature. Peut être était ce le paravent, ou bien la fenêtre...

_ Miss, vous êtes rétablie, il est temps pour vous de prendre une décision pour votre avenir.

_ Avenir, lâcha la Griffondor avec un petit rire sans joie.

On osait lui parler d'avenir. Un avenir, cela se façonne, un avenir, cela se veut. Comment un artisan peut il façonner son chef d'oeuvre privé de ses outils? Comment vouloir quand on a tout perdu? Que pouvait-il y avoir après la fin?

Ça y est le processus était en place, la réminiscence fixait l'esprit errant de la jeune femme sur des souvenirs si lointains, si anodins, stigmates d'un passé révolu. Hermione eut souvenance que dans sa jeunesse, elle ne supportait pas les fins: d'un livre, d'un film, d'une histoire; au point d'en être malade. Son père lui disait alors: « Hermione ma chérie, une fin n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Au contraire c'est ce qui a de plus merveilleux sur terre. C'est ce qui donne son sens à toute chose. Aimerais-tu toujours autant tes livres si ceux ci n'avaient pas de fin? Quel serait l'intérêt de suivre une histoire qui dure éternellement? Et le plus extraordinaire c'est que toute fin est le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure encore plus palpitante que la précédente ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de palpitant à être condamné à lutter toute sa vie?

« Hermione, du nerf, tu es une Griffondor, les plus hardis et les plus fort sont réunis en ce haut lieu. »

Oui, Fred avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Elle devait faire honneur à sa famille, à ses amis, à sa maison. Il était hors de question de baisser les bras pour si peu. Sinon elle ne mériterait pas la confiance de ses amis, la fierté de ses parents, le sacrifice de tous les êtres chers qu'elle a perdu, et elle devait bien l'admettre, l'effort surhumain de son professeur de potion qui contre toute attente, l'avait tiré des griffes de la mort, au mépris de lui même. Qui l'eut cru...

_ Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi mme Pomfresh. Mais rien n'a changé. Je vais reprendre ma vie normalement.

_ Dans ce cas miss, je vais vous conduire chez la directrice. Vous pourrez organiser avec elle, la poursuite de vos études ici, elle trouvera surement quelqu'un pour vous accompagner au quotidien.

_ C'est hors de question!

_ Pardon?

_ Je ne m'humilierais pas à dépendre d'on ne sait quel idiot, et je n'ennuierais pas mes amis!

_ Mais...

_ Et je vous interdis de me faire suivre à mon insu, même par un elfe de maison. Je suis majeure, maître de mes choix. Est ce bien clair?

_ Bien miss, j'en informerais Minerva...

_ Merci. Désolé de m'être emportée.

_ Non ce n'est rien...Bien, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps...Bon courage.

_ Merci. Je vais partir dans ce cas, je dois préparer ma reprise.

Ceci dit Hermione descendit de son lit avec précaution. Elle tatonna à la recherche des quelques affaires qu'elle avait.

_ Attendez miss, je vais vous aider...

_ Non, mme Pomfresh...s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière hésita. D'un coté elle comprenait sa patiente et l'admirait. Mais elle avait du mal à accepter le fait de la laisser livrée à elle-même. Finalement elle déclara:

_ Bien miss. N'oubliez pas que je serais toujours là pour vous, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir ou à me faire appeler, dit la médicomage s'engouffrant dans son bureau pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

Hermione lâcha un petit merci perdu dans un souffle. Peut être faisait elle une bêtise en s'obstinant ainsi. Mais elle ne supporterait pas de devoir vivre au quotidien avec un poids qui lui rappellerait immanquablement sa condition.

Elle s'avança donc prudemment à la recherche d'un point de repère. Sa progression était lente, hésitante. Elle pris appui sur le mur et le suivit jusqu'à arriver à la porte de l'infirmerie. Faisant fonctionner sa mémoire, elle s'engagea alors dans le couloir qui la conduirait à sa chambre de préfet en chef. Le corridor était calme, désert, les élèves devaient être en cours. Elle poursuivit son chemin puis entendit des bruits de pas. Ceux ci se rapprochaient sans qu'elle ne puissent savoir à qui ils appartenaient, ni d'où ils venaient. Elle continua cependant sa route en espérant que le propriétaire aurait a présence d'esprit de l'éviter. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que celui ci n'avait pas pour habitude de dévier sa route et encore pour une élève. C'est ainsi que le maitre des potions continua sur sa lancée, certain que son passage serait dégagé.

Cependant celui ci, berné par le jeu de la jeune femme, ignorait tout de la tournure des événements. En réalité, techniquement, il été sensé être au courant puisque la directrice en avait informé son équipe. Mais bien sur, comme chaque fois qu'on venait plaindre un élève devant lui, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. L'inévitable se produit donc, Hermione, percuta de plein fouet son professeur. La puissance et le caractère inattendu de la rencontra projeta la jeune femme en arrière.

_ 10 points en moins pour Griffondor miss Granger! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention à ce qui vous entoure, lâcha Rogue avec mépris.

_ Excusez moi professeur, ça n'arrivera plus, dit simplement Hermione en se relevant.

_ Mais j'espère bien, sinon le sablier de votre maison pourrait vite se voir vider de sa substance, finit il en poursuivant son chemin.

Quelques mètres plus tard, le directeur des Serpentards s'arrêta, interpellé par un bruit inopportun. Calmement il se tourna et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Etonné il ne pipa pas mot. La jeune femme venait à l'évidence, de se prendre le mur. Elle se remettait péniblement sur pied, a priori sonnée par le choc. Il la vit fébrile s'agripper au mur de pierre et le longer désespérément. Le professeur ne bougeait toujours pas, éberlué de ce spectacle. Il allait retourner à ses occupations quand il la vit s'étaler de nouveau au sol après avoir rater une marche. S'arrachant à sa contemplation il décida de faire un tour par l'infirmerie: une petite explication s'imposait. Certes il était persuadé que les élèves n'étaient qu'une bande de cornichons sans cervelle, certes il pensait que les Griffondors n'étaient que des idiots, certes il ne supportait pas les manières d'Hermione Granger; mais il fallait bien admettre que cette fois ci quelque chose clochait..

_ Professeur Rogue? Que se passe-t-il?

_ C'est au sujet de miss Granger...

_ Vous venez prendre de ses nouvelles?

_ Bien sur que non. Comment dire...C'est au sujet des séquelles de son accident, vous comprenez, comme je lui donne des cours particuliers, j'aimerais savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre...

_ Oui, je comprends. Mis à part ce que vous savez déjà, elle est totalement remise et son esprit ne semble pas atteint.

_ Ce que je sais déjà...

_ Oui, Minerva a du vous dire qu'elle avait perdu la vue.

_ Effectivement, mentit Rogue. C'était donc ça, pensa-t-il.

_ C'est triste ce qui lui arrive, injuste.

_ La vie est injuste, et ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière à le découvrir. Il n'y a donc pas à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

_ Vous avez surement raison. J'imagine qu'elle aussi est arrivée à cette conclusion puisqu'elle a refusé tout aide. J'aimerais avoir votre inflexibilité.

_ C'est une simple affaire de réalisme, déclara Rogue avant de repartir. Arrivé à la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta un moment et sans se retourner lança:

_ Vous devriez faire des réserves d'onguents contre les hématomes. De mon coté je vais vous fournir une ration supplémentaire de poussos...sait-on jamais.

Ceci dit il disparut dans les dédales de couloirs.

_**Au fait l'expression: un avenir cela se façonne, un avenir cela se veut n'est pas de moi mais de Raymond Barre**_


	13. Chapter 13: au fond du gouffre

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui s'intéresse à mon histoire, voici la suite, un chapitre un peu plus long où; notre cher professeur Rogue se fait un peu plus présent. il est une heure du matin, je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre que je voulais vous livrer absolument aujourd'hui. en effet avec ma deuxième vague d'examen, je ne pourrais plus écrire pendant quelques temps. mais bon après mois de mai = vacance farniente et fic ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Une semaine maintenant qu'Hermione avait réintégré ses cours. Une semaine maintenant qu'elle luttait au jour le jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa misérable existence. Une semaine avec pour seule compagnie les ténèbres.

Elle avait rencontré la directrice peu de temps après sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Durant ce court entretien MacGonagal lui avait proposé tous les types d'aides possibles et inimaginables. Désespérée par ses refus systématiques, elle avait prié, supplié même, son élève d'entendre raison.

_ Voyons Hermione, soyez raisonnable. Il n'y a pas de honte à accepter du soutien.

_ Professeur, s'il vous plait... Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, simplement d'accepter mon choix.

_ Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir seule. Rappelez vous, lorsque vous avez voulu affronter le Troll lors de votre 1ère année, ce sont vos amis qui sont venus vous aider. On ne peut pas affronter tous les tourments de la vie seul !

_ Professeur, le Choixpeau m'a fait l'honneur de me placer dans votre maison. Et je m'en montrerais digne. C'est inutile, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

_ Ridicule !

_ Vous vous mettez à parler comme le professeur Rogue. Sauf que lui accepterait ma démarche.

_ Qu'insinuez vous ?

_ Rien du tout, professeur, puisque je sais pertinemment que dans son cas ce serait par pur désintéressement...

_ Eh bien, à ce que je vois, on a toujours une belle opinion de moi !

_ Severus ce n'est pas le moment ! Répondit la directrice au tableau de son prédécesseur.

_ Cela dit la miss je sais tout n'a pas tort, comme d'habitude devrais-je dire, poursuivit-il ignorant superbement la remarque.

_ Severus !

_ Quoi ! C'est vrai, en quoi ce sont vos affaires Minerva. Laissez la faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est majeure, diplômée et héroïne de guerre.

_ Merci Professeur Rog...

_ Libre à elle d'embrasser tous les murs du château. Qui sait, à force, peut être que cela portera ses fruits : après les cornichons qui étudient, les mur qui pensent. Ça peut toujours être utile,non ? (Cela va sans dire, qu'Hermione ravala bien vite ses remerciements).

_ Si le vrai Severus vous entendait dire de telles inepties, il en ferait une syncope, dit Minerva dépitée.

_ Pas faux, mais lui ne doit pas supporter le vieux fou chaque seconde que Merlin fait !

_ Oh misère, soupira MacGonagall. Et vous Albus, vous êtes bien silencieux pour une fois. Qu'en pensez vous ?...Albus !

_ Hum... Oh pardon, je m'étais assoupis. Pour ma part je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : la vie, comme toute chose, appartient à celui qui la détient. C'est donc à Hermione de décider.

_ Mais...

_ 3 contre 1 Minerva, il faut vous faire une raison, rétorqua le portrait de Rogue. C'est de bonne guerre sussura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Hermione, qui écoutait ce curieux échange avec attention, ne saurait dire ce qui la choquait le plus : MacGonagal qui la couvait comme une gamine ou Rogue qui oubliait toute convenance. Elle reprit finalement la parole :

_ Professeur MacGonagal, je comprends très bien qu'aux vues de a situation, je ne puisse plus remplir mes engagements. Néanmoins, j'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous me laissiez poursuivre ma 7ème année comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ?... Très bien. Vous êtes libérée de vos obligations de préfet en chef et de professeur de métamorphose. Vous suivrez vos cours habituels. Cependant je tiens à ce que vous conservez votre appartement privé de préfète. Ainsi vous pourrez l'aménager à votre guise et surtout selon vos besoins.

_ Merci Professeur.

_ Malgré tout, j'exige d'être prévenue de toutes vos sorties en dehors du château. Et si celles ci dépasse le périmètre de Pré Au Lard, je me réserve le droit de vous attribuer une escorte. Est-bien clair miss Granger ?

_ Limpide, Professeur.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione s'efforçait de s'accommoder au mieux de sa nouvelle condition. Elle évitait consciencieusement les endroits et les horaires trop fréquentés, préparant chacun de ses déplacements avec une très large avance. Elle se félicitait intérieurement d'être restée fidèle à sa réputation et d'avoir étudier l'ensemble de ses manuels de 7ème année durant les vacances. Ceci lui permettait de suivre la plupart de ses cours, non sans quelques difficultés. Les livres étaient maintenant une ressource qui lui était interdite. Jamais encore elle ne s'était intéressée à la cécité des sorciers, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un tel précédent. Cela lui aurait paru si irréel, comment le monde des sorciers aurait-il pu être victime d'une infirmité si banale, si moldu au final, alors que la médicomagie était capable de refaire pousser des os. Et pourtant elle aurait du se douter qu'il existait des limites, après tout certains sorciers portent des lunettes comme Harry ou Dumbledore. La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre, elle n'est ni transcendante ni toute puissante. Elle est l'émanation des forces de la nature, elle lui est donc soumise. Il est alors évident que cette magie ne puisse pas s'élever contre l'ordre pré-établi de la nature. Le sorcier comme le moldu ne dispose pas des corps, il ne peut pas ramener les morts, il ne peut pas réparer les organes indépendants, il ne peut pas s'élever contre son créateur... Quelle idiote elle avait été, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir...

Alors que son esprit était occupé à l'étude de ces considérations, elle se rendait mécaniquement à son cours de potion.

Pendant ce temps là, le professeur de potions profitait de son temps libre pour corriger les quelques copies qui avaient encore échapper à la cicatrice de sa plume aiguisée. Entre faute d'orthographe, faute de syntaxe et faute de compréhension (quand compréhension il y a), les parchemins auparavant immaculés, s'ornaient bien vite des stigmates de la nullité affligeante de leur contenu. Cependant, ce jour là, le tranchant de la plume de ce cher Severus aurait bien mérité un petit coup de meule. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Relisant 10 fois la même phrase, il ne dénichait pas l'ânerie monstrueuse dont s'offusquait insidieusement son instinct.

De dépit, il délaissa son paquet de copie, non pas qu'il ait une quelconque tendance à la procrastination, mais mieux valait s'abstenir plutôt que de laisser une de ces andouilles s'en tirer à bon compte. Severus vérifia alors l'heure : il lui restait encore du temps avant son prochain cours. Bénissant la proximité des cachots et du hall d'entrée, il décida de s'aérer dans le parc.

Inconsciemment ses pas le conduisirent à la stèle commémorative. Il s'y arrêta et la contempla longuement...Quel gâchis... Tandis que ses yeux embrassaient la liste des noms, il se remémorait le chaos de cette sombre époque. Son coeur se serra arrivé au nom de Lily Potter. Il était étreint par la culpabilité, rongé par le remords. Malgré le flux des ans, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ses regrets qui lui pourrissaient quotidiennement la vie. Il sourit intérieurement à la vue de son nom. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le faire retirer. Mais il s'était heurté au vif refus de ses collègues et de quelques portraits. Minerva refusait catégoriquement de toucher à cette oeuvre d'art par pur souci moral. Albus lui, exprimait ouvertement sa joie de voir enfin le courage et l'abnégation de son ancien espion reconnus à leur juste valeur. Phinéas Nigellus était quant à lui ravi d'avoir enfin un argument irréfutable pour soutenir sa thèse de la supériorité naturelle des Serpentard. Enfin, dernière opposition notable, celle de son propre portrait S'il en avait été au départ très étonné, il avait vite compris ce qui motivait sa représentation sur toile : celle ci avait bien compris la menace qui pesait sur elle, et n'appréciait pas l'idée de finir au pilon ou de devoir attendre dans un tiroir poussiéreux que son modèle accepte enfin de passer l'arme à gauche. Arrivé à cette conclusion l'agacement avait fondu au bénéfice de la fierté qu'avait éprouvé le maître des potions : même encadré, il conservait son esprit calculateur.

Tandis qu'il restait planté là à regarder, sans le voir, le monument, il se rappela d'une phrase que lui avait dit Dumbledore : « Severus mon garçon, se réfugier dans le passé c'est fuir lâchement l'avenir ». Sur le coup ces simples mots lui avait redonné force et vigueur alors qu'il avait été détruit par la mort de Lily. Mais maintenant cela lui semblait vide de sens. A l'époque il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressasser le passé car il avait un but, un avenir, il devait faire payer à Voldemort l'affront qu'il avait subi. Mais maintenant que lui restait-il à accomplir ? Rien, à part tenter d'inculquer l'art des potions à des incompétents. Maintenant que l'extase, qui avait suivit l'entrée dans sa nouvelle vie, était passée, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en revenant au château. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu couper définitivement les ponts avec sa vie passée ?...

La course du soleil commençant à se faire basse, Rogue sortit de sa torpeur et prit la direction des cachots. Son prochain cours était imminent. Sur le chemin un délicieux fumet flatta ses narines : avec tout ça il avait oublié de se remplir l'estomac. « De toute façon, plus que 3 heures de galère et c'est le week-end »pensa-t-il lorsqu'un étrange spectacle attira son attention. Il se tapit dans l'ombre et observa la scène silencieux.

Face à lui se tenaient 3 groupes d'élèves. Le premier n'était constitué que d'une personne : Hermione Granger. Celle ci, à 4 pattes, tâtait le sol à la recherche de ses affaires éparpillées. Son sac était éventré sur toute sa largueur. La netteté et le positionnement de la déchirure indiquèrent au professeur que le sac n'avait pas craqué de son plein gré. « Surement un diffindo » pensa-t-il.

Le second groupe était composé d'une poignée de Serpentards de 3ème année dont l'un d'entre avait encore sa baguette en main. Celui ci, en qui Rogue reconnu Marius Lestrange, affichait un air de supériorité. Fier de son travail, il se délectait de voir la détresse de sa victime. Tandis que ses comparses riaient aux éclats, lui se contentait d'un sourire malsain.

Enfin Severus s'intéressa au troisième groupes : encore des élèves de sa maison mais de 7ème année cette fois. Ces derniers étaient rassemblés et complotaient un mauvais coup. De son poste, Rogue n'entendait pas un traitre mot de ce que mijotaient ces élèves.

Puis un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition, Drago Malefoy. Interpellé par ses condisciples il se rejoignit le groupe des conspirateur. Après un bref échange, il fixa la Griffondor avec une moue dégouté avant de s'éloigner : surement avait-il refuser de participer au mauvais tour...étonnant de sa part.

Le directeur des Serpentards s'approcha furtivement. Il pouvait à présent entendre ce qui se passait. Il aurait pu et aurait du intervenir mais il était comme absorbé par ce triste spectacle qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, des souvenirs où il 'assistait pas au manège mais où il en était la victime.

Le plus grand des 7èmes années avala une petite pastille verte, une nouveauté des magasins Farces pour sorcier Facétieux, de petites pastilles qui permettaient de faire muer la voix. Après quelques secondes il commença son numéro :

_ Hé, que s'est-il passé ? Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Tiens regardes , Reparo (et le sac fut comme neuf). C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla Hermione en retour.

_ C'est juste pour pouvoir rappeler tes affaires...

_ Pfff...Hermione Granger.

_ Enchanté moi c'est Niel Stewart, je suis en 5ème année à Poufsouffle. C'est donc toi la Griffondor qui a perdu la vue, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Accio affaires d'Hermione Granger (il plaça alors le sac de manière à ce que parchemins et plumes filent dedans). Et voilà le travail. Tiens.

_ Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, remercia poliment la jeune femme.

_ Oh mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir.

Entre l'air machiavélique du soit disant samaritain et les sourires des vert et argent, Rogue pouvait déceler toute l'ironie de cette phrase. Hermione, elle, prit ça comme argent comptant. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se fia au conseil que lui donna le jeune homme alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin.

_ Fais attention ! Tu te diriges droit vers le mur.

_ Ah merci, peux-tu s'il te plait m'indiquer la direction des cachots ?

_ Bien sur, fais un quart de tour vers ta gauche et c'est tout droit.

Le résultat fut bien entendu tonitruant. Hermione heurta de plein fouet le mur qu'elle était sensée éviter. Et pour couronner le tout, un des acolytes du prétendu Niel fit un croche pied à la malheureuse qui s'étala de tout son long sur la pierre froide du sol millénaire.

Les Serpentard riaient à s'en tordre les boyaux, la raillant au passage de quelques remarques peu sympathiques. La tâche rougeâtre qui ornait le point d'impact signifiait que la Griffondor s'était casser le nez dans cette fâcheuse mésaventure. Le professeur se décida enfin à agir. Sortant de l'ombre il lança d'un ton menaçant :

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ Rien du tout Professeur. Voyez vous, nous discutions tranquillement de la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour gagner le prochain match de quidditch quand Granger est passée en flèche, bousculant l'un de nous au passage, pour finalement aller percuter le mur d'en face.

_ Oh les menteurs, pensa Severus avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale : Très bien, dans ce cas si vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle commune d'ici 5 minutes, il se pourrait bien que la prochaine stratégie à laquelle vous devrez penser soit celle qui vous permettra de sortir vivant de la Forêt Interdite où vous accompagnerez M Rusard pour me chercher des griffes de loup garou.

Le résultat fut immédiat et sans appel. Les concernés, tout fier de leur courage serpentardien, décampèrent au son d'un « Tout de suite Monsieur ! ». Rogue se tourna alors vers la jeune femme qui, ayant repris ses esprits, se remettait le nez en place.

_ Recurvite, dit-il pointant sa baguette sur la trace de sang. Quand à vous Miss Granger je vous prierais d'attendre la noël avant de décorer les mur du château. 10 point de moins pour Griffondor pour avoir troublé l'ordre de l'école. Tâchez ne pas être en retard à votre cours où l'addition risquerait d'être bien plus salée.

A ces mots il s'enfonça dans les entrailles du château pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, sans un regard ou un geste secourable pour son élève. Celle ci, loin de s'offusquer de la réaction peu cavalière de son professeur, se remit sur pied. Se fiant au bruit des pas du maître des potions, elle se rendit tant bien que mal, à son cours.

Rogue était attablé à son bureau et avait déjà prit soin d'inscrire ses instructions au tableau. C'est pourquoi il ne prêta pas attention à la jeune femme lorsque celle ci s'installa. Ce n'est qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle brisa le silence qu'il prit conscience de sa bavure.

_ Excusez moi Professeur...que dois-je faire ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous ne m'avez pas encore donné vos directives.

_ Influence du touillage dans une potion de...Hum...Non à la réflexion contentez vous de préparer une potion de régénération sanguine.

_ Mais professeur...

_ Quoi encore ! Soyez un peu réaliste, vous ramiez déjà avant ce que vous savez, comment voulez vous réussir maintenant. Je savais les Griffondors têtus et stupides, mais je pensais qu'au moins vous, aviez un minimum de jugeote.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il existe un moyen, je peux très bien réussir avec beaucoup de travail.

_ Ah oui... et comment allez vous noter les différentes teintes qui sont obtenues pour cette potion en fonction du nombre de mélange que vous faites, en fonction du sens que vous utilisez ? Hein ! Comment pourrez vous juger de la bonne intensité de votre feu ? En mettant la main dedans peut être ?

_ Je...

_ Alors miss je sais tout, j'attends.

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur.

_ Mauvaise réponse. Vous ne pourrez pas, du moins pas seule. Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous accrocher, commencez par essayer de réaliser des potions de base, mais avec la plus grande autonomie possible. On embauchera plus facilement une sorcière médiocre mais autonome, qu'une sorcière très qualifiée qui doit constamment être assistée.

Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Hermione laissa une larme s'échapper. Chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur. Celui ci ravala la remarque cinglante qui lui brulait les lèvres et se dirigea vers sa réserve d'ingrédient pour en faire l'inventaire, quand la jeune femme répondit faiblement :

_ Bien professeur.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il arrêta son entreprise et recadra son attention sur son élève. Ses années de lutte et d'espionnage l'avait rendu aussi discret qu'un chat. C'est pourquoi la Grifondor n'avait pas entendu que son interlocuteur avait changé de place. Ainsi quand Rogue la détailla, il la vit le regard toujours aussi vide fixant le point où il se trouvait auparavant. Un léger tremblement agitait ses mains. Sa voix faible cachait un sanglot difficilement retenu. Ses yeux étaient luisants de douleur mais ils ne coulaient pas. Bien malgré lui Severus fut touché par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Était ce de la pitié, de la compassion, ça il ne saurait le dire : les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son rayon.

Il voulut reprendre son inventaire mais abandonna bien vite. Son esprit était bien trop occupé pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Il se réinstalla à son bureau et observa la jeune femme. Devant ce spectacle, il fut tirailler par moult pensées contradictoires. Tout d'abord du mépris car il ne cautionnait pas de s'accroche aussi désespérément à l'impossible, c'était tout simplement ridicule. Puis de l'admiration car son élève faisait indéniablement preuve d'une belle détermination et d'un sacré courage. Enfin le doute vint l'assaillir : avait-il eut raison tout à l'heure, existait il pour elle un moyen de s'en sortir, pouvait-il faire quelque chose ? Non bien sur, après tout il était Severus Rogue, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il fut soudainement tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il arrêta son regard sur le liquide que versait la Griffondor dans son chaudron. « Du jus de sangsue ? Dans une potion de régénération sanguine ? Mais dans cette potion il y a du sang de salamandre et des yeux de poisson fumeur...Oh non » pensa-t-il.

_ Expulso !, lança-t-il en direction d'Hermione qui fit un vol plané avant de percuter violemment le mur du fond de la salle. A peine fut elle atterri sur son postérieur endolori qu'une belle explosion se produisit dans son chaudron abandonné. Les gouttes de potion qui atteignaient les tables en rongeait rapidement le bois. La jeune femme, grâce au réflexe de son professeur fut heureusement épargnée par les projections corrosives Rogue quand à lui s'était réfugié derrière son bureau : attitude peu digne, certes, mais extrêmement efficace.

Le maître des potions était au bord de l'explosion. Mais finalement il ne dit rien mis à part ces quelques mots :

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui.

Le ton , ni froid ni compréhensif, ne dissimulait aucune ironie. Il était neutre, comme une simple constatation. Après le départ d'Hermione, il remis la salle en état au moyen de quelques coups de baguette. Puis, il s'engouffra dans ses appartements privés, se servit un verre d'hydromel et s'affala dans son fauteuil le plus confortable. Il réfléchissait. Il repensa à l'incident du couloir auquel il avait assisté. Ceci eut pour effet de le replonger dans certains de ses plus pénibles souvenirs...il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, trop bien même. Quelques temps plus tard il déclara finalement :

_ Inutile de vous cacher Albus.

_ Ah tiens tu m'as vu, toujours aussi observateur mon garçon. Vois-tu, le laborantin qui occupe normalement ce tableau devait aller se procurer quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire accroché au 5 ème étage. Aussi m'a-t-il demander de surveiller sa préparation.

_ Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, coupa Rogue

_ Tu as l'air bien soucieux, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit Dumbledore éludant la question

_ Et alors

_ C'est à cause de miss Granger n'est ce pas ? Tu sais c'est normal que tu t'y intéresses, après tout c'est grâce à elle si tu es encore là.

Face au silence de Rogue, Dumbledore poursuivit :

_ C'est fou ce que vous pouvez vous ressembler tous les 2, lâcha-t-il.

_ Ça y est c'est reparti, qu'allez vous encore inventer !

_ Deux personnes très intelligentes mais très seules. Deux infortunés qui ont tout perdu et qui se retrouvent malgré eux marginaux, rejetés et persécutés. Tout les deux vous...

_ C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris.

_ Tu es le seul à même de vraiment la comprendre, de savoir comment l'aider.

_ Hé ho, elle a ses amis pour ça. Elle n'a qu'à appeler saint Potter et son acolyte Weasley, après tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_ Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle vas tout leur dire.

_ Bien sûr que non... Et puis où vous voulez en venir exactement. Au lieu de me sermonner vous devriez aller la convaincre de tout laisser tomber, et d'arrêter d'espérer l'impossible.

_ Rien n'est impossible, tu devrais le savoir.

_ Alors allez y dite le, crachez le morceau, qu'attendez vous de moi encore ?

_ Rien... toi seul le sait. Écoute ton coeur Severus, la guerre est finie, tu es libre, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs. Tiens ton ami le laborantin revient, je vais te laisser.

Ceci dit Dumbledore disparut du cadre, sans pour autant que l'occupant légitime du tableau ne refasse surface. Ecoute ton coeur,ne refait pas la même erreur, qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Quelle erreur ? Des erreurs il en avait fait un sacré paquet dans sa misérable vie. Ce qui lui faut c'est un soutien de son âge, un ami qui l'accompagne au quotidien.

Le professeur attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Magie noire appliquée, voilà de quoi se changer les idées. Il feuilleta longuement le livre, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur un article quand un sort attira son attention :

_ Species Subvertit...un soutien de son âge...Et si...


	14. Chapter 14: Species Subvertit

**Salut à tous. Je m'excuse du retard excessif mais bon l'essentiel c'est que le nouveau chapitre soit là ^^ Bon vous savez quoi, ceux qui ont une réclamation laissent une rewiew, ceux qui auront aimé cette suite laissent une rewiew, ceux qui veulent parler de la pluie et du beau temps laissent une rewiew...bref laissez une rewiew et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ^^**

**Au fait, encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

Quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'Hermione quitta la salle de potion, elle erra sans but précis nageant en plein désespoir. En une poignée de secondes, toutes les certitudes, toutes les convictions qu'elle s'était efforcée d'établir durant la semaine passée, s'étaient effondrées. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'avec de la volonté et beaucoup de travail, elle pourrait pallier à son handicap. A priori elle avait eu tort une fois encore. Son statut de miss je sais tout en prenait un sacré coup, ainsi que le lui avait rappelé Rogue.

Rogue...Non décidément elle ne lui en voulait pas...Pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle, il n'a fait qu'être honnête avec elle. Pour une fois ce n'est que la pure vérité qui est sortie de sa bouche. Ces mots si durs à entendre, si durs à admettre, n'étaient que le reflet de la réalité aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Finalement elle lui en serait presque reconnaissante. Il était le seul à lui avoir parlé franchement, sans détours, sans gants blancs...ni pitié, ni compassion, simplement des faits...

Inconsciemment ses pas la menèrent dans le parc où l'air frais et vivifiant lui fouetta le visage. Même si ce spectacle lui était maintenant interdit, Hermione devina que l'astre du jour devait paresseusement finir sa course. Le lieu était paisible, de plus en plus boudé par des étudiants qui fuyaient la fraîcheur hivernale naissante. La jeune femme déambula sur les sentiers avec son malheur pour seule compagnie. Parvenue près du lac, elle redoubla d'attention, redoutant de faire le grand plongeon. Prudemment elle en suivi un temps les rives puis finalement se posa contre un arbre.

Un moment de quiétude arraché à son noir quotidien. Un moment de répit bercée par la symphonie du jardin. Les murmures du vent, le bruissement des feuilles, comme une douce mélodie qui traverse la nuit des temps, une douce mélodie de paix. Sur cette trame, le chant haut perché des oiseaux, ces sopranos itinérants dont l'âme s'exprime à travers des notes claires et pures, dans la langue universelle de la nature. Un chant d'amour, un chant d'espoir et de renouveau, une composition mélancolique pour accompagner le départ des beaux jours, comme un au revoir...

Un au revoir...Hermione aurait tellement aimé que ce ne soit qu'un au revoir. Seulement pour elle il s'agissait bien d'un adieu, des adieux. Des adieux à sa famille, à sa vue, à ses rêves, à tous ces petits plaisirs qui faisaient sa vie d'autrefois... Elle repensa à la semaine écoulée.

Le cours de sortilège s'était dans l'ensemble bien passé. Il lui avait suffit de bien écouter les indications du professeur Flitwick, s'imaginer les mouvements à reproduire puis les exécuter sur une cible qu'elle savait juste devant elle. Ce cours avait contribuer à la mettre en confiance même si elle s'efforçait d'ignorer cette petite voix qui lui murmurait insidieuse dans la tête : « Mais quand tu ne seras pas en cours comment feras-tu, tu ne sauras pas forcément où est ta cible »

La botanique lui avait demandé en revanche de gros efforts. Le fait de devoir se déplacer dans la serre encombrée, de devoir choisir les bons engrais, de devoir tailler les feuilles malades...Toutes ces choses lui avaient posé de gros problèmes. Cependant Neville avait fait équipe avec elle et l'avait grandement aidée. Hermione honteuse et confuse avait alors mis de coté ses nouveau principes et avait accepté cette aide salvatrice.

Elle avait redouté l'étude des runes. Elle se demandait bien comment elle aurait pu traduire des symboles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Mais ce jour là, il n'y eut aucune traduction, simplement un cours sur la civilisation.

Et pour finir les potions...Hermione préféra ne pas revivre ce pénible moment. Elle pensa à ses amis. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle aurait du tout leur dire. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de les ennuyer avec ses petits problèmes car elle savait qu'Harry et Ron voudraient tout faire pour l'aider, en dépit de leurs propres projets.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, un élève quittait précipitamment les serres, un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres. Il s'agissait de Neville Londubat. Celui ci avait obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser les serres à sa guise car il réalisait des recherches. En effet, ce garçon auparavant lourdaud et maladroit avait trouvé sa vocation au milieux des plantes. Il était incollable sur leurs propriétés, et les soignait comme s'il s'agissait de vraies personnes. Il rêvait d'apporter sa contribution à ce domaine. En ce moment il étudiait en profondeur les mandragores. Ces plantes capricieuses étaient un instrument essentiel dans la confection de la plupart des antidotes. Cependant les manipuler demandait tout de même un certain doigté qui n'était pas offert à tout le monde ce qui rendait leur exploitation dangereuse. En effet les mandragores ont la particularité, lorsqu'elles sont dépotées de pousser des hurlements stridents qui ont pour effet de paralyser momentanément quiconque les entends. Ceci n'est pas en soit réellement dangereux. Cependant la préparation de certaines potions exige l'utilisation de mandragores fraîches, tout juste coupées. Or si l'ajout de cette ingrédient majeur tarde trop, l'action prolongée de la chaleur sur le mélange risque de faire exploser celui ci.

Notre ami de griffondor, cherchait un moyen de supprimer ces hurlements.

Alors qu'il déboulait les sentiers, enthousiasmé par sa nouvelle découverte, il remarqua Hermione. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Toutes ces années où son amie était venue l'aider quand il en avait besoin en métamorphose, en sortilèges, en potions,...Et maintenant qu'elle était dans le besoin, il ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide. Il abandonna alors son premier projet et rejoignit sa condisciple.

_ Salut Hermione. C'est moi Neville, engagea-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. (Il voulait à tout prix éviter les grosses bourdes du type comment vas-tu)

_ Ah...Salut Neville...

_ Euh...Alors comment ça va ? lâcha-t-il inconsciemment. Hé mince, pensa-t-il.

_ Comme tu t'en doute surement, ça pourrait aller bien mieux, mais bon, on fait avec.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé Hermione.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

_ C'est pourtant évident, non. Je suis un ingrat. Depuis la rentrée, je ne pense qu'à moi et à la Botanique. Et maintenant que tu as besoin d'aide, je ne suis même pas là pour t'épauler après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

_ Tu sais Neville, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable...

_ Au contraire ! Je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa famille, d'être mis à l'écart, d'être un souffre douleur. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul, rejeté. Tout ça je l'ai vécu. Même si ce n'est pas comparable à ce qui t'arrive, puisque j'ai moi la chance que mes parents soient encore en vie. Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces situations...c'est horrible... Si j'ai pu m'en sortir, c'est beaucoup grâce à toi. Maintenant ça devrait être mon tour de t'aider.

_ Allons Neville, personne ne peut porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules...

_ Harry l'a bien fait.

_ Pas faux, mais bon Harry reste Harry. C'est une espèce à part, plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre :

Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu ne me dois rien, ce sont mes problèmes, toi tu as les tiens. Et puis je pense sincèrement que tu es le plus à plaindre de nous deux. C'est lâche ce que je vais dire mais je préfère nettement que mes parents soient dans un monde meilleur, plutôt que de les savoir comme les tiens...jamais je n'aurais eu ton courage... Et puis on ne suit pas les mêmes cours et je sais que tu fais des recherches, ça doit te prendre beaucoup de temps.

_ Oui c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de dormir dans les serres.

_ Au fait, comment ça avance ?

_ Plutôt bien. J'ai essayé pas mal d'engrais et de potions mais ça ne suffisait pas. J'ai alors pensé aux sortilèges mai là non plus elles y étaient insensibles. Hier je suis tombé sur un livre de jardinage moldu qui traitait des vergers. Tu dois surement le savoir mais les moldus pratiquent ce qu'ils appellent la greffe sur leurs pommiers pour que ceux ci produisent leurs fruit d'une façon autonome. J'ai alors penser, pourquoi ne pas greffer des plantes magiques entre elles. Tout à l'heure j'ai essayer de greffer de l'ellébore à une mandragore. Je me suis dit comme c'est l'ingrédient principal du philtre de paix peut être que ça pourrait calmer ces furies de mandragores.

_ Et alors ?

_ La greffe a prise, mais j'attends encore de voir si ça va avoir un effet sur le plant greffé.

_ C'est super que tu sois aussi passionné. Et c'est surtout très amusant de t'entendre parler de potions comme de cuisine.

_ Haha... C'est vrai que depuis que je fais des potions loin de Rogue ça va beaucoup mieux...Mais la question n'était pas là Hermione, il s'agissait de toi.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire à mon sujet, se rembrunit la jeune femme.

_ Dommage qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas là...

_ Au contraire... C'est le seul point positif à ma situation. Au moins je ne suis pas un fardeau pour eux...

_ Je ne pense pas que tu puisse jamais être un fardeau pour ces deux là, ni pour moi d'ailleurs.

_ C'est gentil, mais c'est justement là le problème. Je sais que forcément mes amis voudront m'aider parce que vous êtes tous des amis fidèles et loyaux. Je sais que moi aussi c'est ce que je ferais, sans penser aux conséquences. Mais après ils devront subir mon incapacité, les railleries, les ratés. Et puis ça peut être dangereux. Je serais bien capable involontairement de les blesser...Et puis tout le monde à sa vie à vivre, je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur une aide éphémère. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seule...

_ Je comprends...

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, réfléchissant chacun de leur coté. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa ce silence.

_ Dis Neville, j'aurais tout de même un service à te demander.

_ Ce que tu veux.

_ Que ferais tu à ma place ?

_ Oh...Très bonne question. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop. En fait Hermione je crois qu'il y a des questions auxquelles on ne peut pas répondre...enfin disons qu'on ne peut pas y répondre sans y avoir été confronté. Tu sais quand ma grand-mère m'a conduit la première fois voir mes parents, je me disait que ça allait être trop dur, que je ne pourrait pas le supporter. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je voulais garder à jamais l'image que j'avais d'eux d'après les photos : des gens heureux, souriants et en bonne santé. Et pourtant au fond de moi je mourrais d'envie de les renconter. Mais ma grand-mère m'y a forcé, et je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Ça a été dur, très dur, en plus j'étais très jeune. Mais ça m'a sorti de la fiction dans laquelle je vivais, ça m'a ouvert l'esprit et depuis peu ça m'a donné un but dans la vie. J'aimerais trouver le remède qui leur permettrait de vivre de nouveau normalement. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très doué mais j'ai trouvé un domaine où je peux m'épanouir. Et si je ne trouve pas la solution avec la botanique, alors j'aiderais ceux qui peuvent trouver cette solutions en leur facilitant la tâche : les ensorceleurs, les chercheurs en potions...La seule chose que je puisse vraiment te dire Hermione c'est d'écouter ce que ton coeur te dicte même si la route qu'il te dit de suivre est difficile... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très brillant en examen, mais cette réponse là j'en suis sûr.

_ Merci Neville...

Le silence se réinstalla entre nos deux protagonistes mais cette fois ci ce fut Neville qui y mis fin :

_ Il commence à se faire tard, le banquet ne va pas tarder à commencer. Est ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part ?

_ Non merci Neville. Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu ici. Je pense que je demanderais surement à un elfe de maison de m'apporter de quoi grignoter dans ma chambre. Ne te sens surtout pas obliger envers moi.

_ Bon d'accord. Si tu es certaine de ce que tu veux, je vais te laisser alors...A bientôt.

Hermione lui répondit d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas. Avant d'être totalement hors de portée, il lâcha : « Au fait quand tu voudras rentrer, place toi dos à l'arbre, fais un quart de tour vers la droite et continue tout droit, ça te mènera au sentier principal, n'oublie pas de le prendre dans le sens de la montée », puis disparut du champ auditif de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, dans une partie reculée des cachots, Severus Rogue était absorbé par la lecture d'un ancien traité de magie noire. Celui ci était intitulé : Species Subvertit ou de la manipulation. Il était bref, contenu dans une poignée de vers. L'anthologie qui y faisait mention, à savoir l'ouvrage Magie noire appliquée, n'ajoutait que peu de précisions.

Sorcier, prends garde par ce sort formulé

L'essence de la magie tu pourras braver

Des règles fondamentales fi tu feras

Pour que de ton corps enfin tu disposeras

Bon la formulation était ancienne mais néanmoins compréhensible, pensa Severus. Il s'intéressa alors aux annotations de l'auteur :

Ce sort est un des plus anciens répertorié, ce qui témoigne bien que l'homme a toujours voulu maîtriser ce qui le dépasse. Le sortilège en lui même permet au sorcier qui l'utilise de moduler son apparence à sa guise malgré le fait que ceci soit normalement impossible. Le sorcier tient sa magie de la nature et lui est de ce fait soumis, recourir à ce sortilège revient à s'opposer à cette force transcendante, ce qui justifie la place de sort dans cet ouvrage. Néanmoins, bien que très ancien, on retrouve peu de trace de son utilisation. Ainsi il est difficile d'émettre de quelconques conclusions quant au déroulement du processus. La découverte précoce du polynectar a en effet rendu ce sort peu utile. On a supposé quelques temps que l'incroyable faculté de transformation de Merlin, soit due à une parfaite maîtrise du Species Subvertit, mais on penche désormais pour un animagus multiple et une incroyable faculté de métamorphose.

L'article était très court et laissait le maître des potions perplexe. Ce sortilège paraissait alléchant, trop alléchant justement. Rogue savait par expérience que la magie noire était puissante, mais aussi couteuse. Y avoir recours peut conduire à des effets secondaires plus ou moins indésirables : une grande fatigue, un dédoublement de personnalité, des tendances suicidaires... Bien entendu, ces effets secondaires varient en fonction du sorcier, de sa nature, de son entraînement, de ses valeurs... Finalement, Rogue ne craignait pas grand chose de ce coté là. Sa réserve magique était assez conséquente, il était de constitution plutôt solide, bien entrainé et ses intentions étaient tout à fait honorables. En réalité c'était bien ce dernier point qui chiffonnait le Serpentard. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là, à envisager de recourir de nouveau à la magie noire pour aider un de ces idiots de Griffondor. Qui plus est, pour aider une de ceux qui lui avait le plus pourri la vie.

_ Elle a sauvé la tienne.

Ça y est c'était officiel, il devenait fou, pensait Rogue. Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre sa pseudoconscience.

_ Elle traverse les mêmes épreuves que toi à son âge.

Ben voyons, se dit Rogue, voilà que ma conscience se met à parler comme Albus. Une poignée de secondes passa avant que Rogue ne sorte de sa transe. Il se retourna alors furieux :

_ Encore vous ! Quand allez vous donc me laisser tranquille avec vos idées foireuses !

_ Ah Severus, tu es injuste. Cette fois je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi même qui est allé chercher dans tes livres personnels. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

_ Permettez moi d'en douter

_ Permission accordé, s'exclama alors le portrait de Dumbledore qui avait repris place au milieu du laboratoire de toile. Il faut toujours douter mon ami, c'est ce qui nous fait avancer. Seuls les imbéciles sont sûrs de ce qu'ils avancent.

_ Vous en êtes certains, balança Rogue malicieusement

_ Absolument !

_ Vous conviendrez donc que vous êtes un imbécile.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...Alors qu'envisages-tu de faire ?

_ Rien du tout !

_ Pourtant tu paraissais si tourmenté...

_ Est ce que le mot intimité vous dit quelque chose par hasard ?

_ Relations interpersonnelles poussées...Oui, il me semble bien l'avoir entendu quelque part, fit mine de réfléchir Dumbledore.

_ Je voulais parler du synonyme de vie privée ! Chose que vous avez, a priori, du mal à concevoir à mon égard !

_ En réalité je ne faisais que passer, j'avais tout simplement oublié ma veste dans ce tableau. Seulement quand je t'ai vu si désespéré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

_ La seule chose qui me désespère vraiment, c'est d'être encore là à me quereller avec vous. Surtout pour des choses aussi futiles...

_ Species Subvertit est un des sorts les plus intéressants de magie noir

_ Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître.

_ J'avoue avoir succombé à la tentation étant jeune, soupira Dumbledore pensif

_ Pourtant vous avez toujours été opposé à la magie noire ?

_ Bien sûr que je suis opposé à la magie noire. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'y suis pas intéressé, il y a longtemps par bêtise et plus récemment par curiosité. Il faut toujours connaître ce que l'on combat.

_ C'est vrai que ça me paraît logique, répondit Rogue ravi d'avoir de nouveau détourné la conversation.

Cela fut malheureusement pour lui de courte durée car le portrait revint à la charge :

_ En tout cas, tu as fait un très bon choix. Dans ton cas, l'utilisation du Species Subvertit peut s'avérer très avantageuse.

_ Et pourquoi voudrais-je utiliser ce sortilège ?

_ Mais parce que tu veux venir en aide à miss Granger bien sûr.

_ Et ça vous paraît couler de source, tout naturellement.

_ En effet, vous êtes deux personnes très liées.

_ Voilà encore autre chose, bientôt vous allez me dire que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ! s'emporta le maître des potions.

_ Si tu savais mon pauvre Severus, pensa Dumbledore que la situation amusait beaucoup, avant de reprendre d'un faux air outré : Allons donc, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, tu me pense vraiment aussi tordu ?

_ Honnêtement... Oui !

_ J'avoue que mes antécédents ne jouent pas en ma faveur...

_ Pas vraiment, non.

_ Alors peut-être voudrais-tu quelques informations sur ce sortilège par pure curiosité intellectuelle, glissa l'air de rien Dumbledore en jetant un petit regard par dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

_ Humpf, dites toujours, grommela Rogue bien plus intéressé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire.

_ Bon je ne te répèterai pas que ce sort te permet de modifier à ta guise ton apparence...

_ C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire il me semble.

_ Très juste, mais toute démonstration mérite introduction...Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu veux changer chez toi tout en lançant le sort et l'effet est immédiat. Cependant ce sort demande une grande maîtrise magique. On ne peut pas tout modifier. Imagine qu'accidentellement tu t'endommage le cerveau, que tu fasses disparaître ton coeur, ou que tu obstrues tes voies respiratoires... Species Subvertit n'est pas aussi inoffensif qu'il n'y paraît. Il faut aussi savoir que ce sort ne change en rien ton identité. Ce n'est pas comparable au polynectar. Ce dernier va agir sur ton bagage génétique pour le faire correspondre à la personne visée, il calque un genre humain prééxistant sur un autre. Le sortilège va en revanche permettre de créer un nouveau genre humain sur une identité qui ne change pas.

_ Et comment vous y mettez fin ?

_ Un simple Finite Incatatem suffit.

_ Seulement ? Pour un sortilège de magie noire ?

_ Le sort n'est pas puissant en soi. Il ne serait pas classer en magie noire s'il ne comportait pas les risques que je t'ai cité. Et n'oublions pas les risques éthiques. Imagine les dérives auxquelles il peut conduire.

_ Oui je vois, inutile de me faire un dessin...

_ Mais dans ton cas il n'y aucun risque. Tu peux l'utiliser comme bon te semble !

_ Pour la dernière fois vieux fou, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'utiliser ce sortilège.

_ Si tu le dis, déclara le portrait de Dumbledore avec un haussement d'épaules.

C'est alors qu'un troisième protagoniste fit son entrée dans la conversation. Il s'agissait en réalité de l'occupant légitime de la toile laboratoire : un vieil homme aux cheveux courts gris, aux yeux verts, petites lunettes carrées et blouse blanche.

_ Albus ? Mais que faites vous ici ?

_ Ah Albertien, te revoilà. Comme tu le vois tout est en ordre, j'ai bien veillé sur ton labo ainsi que tu me l'avais demandé.

_ Mais...

_ Allons ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Au fait, bien passé ces courses ?

_ Parfait, mais...

_ Tant mieux, j'avais peur que l'apothicaire ne soit en rupture de stock. Bon je vais te laisser. A plus Severus ! s'empressa d'ajouter Dumbledore avant de disparaître.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et depuis quand un tableau peut être en rupture de stock ?

_ Laissez tomber Albertien, répondit Rogue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain privée.

Arrivé à bon port, il se rafraichit. Alors qu'il se séchait, il se retrouva face à un grand miroir sur pieds. En règle général, ce n'était pas le genre d'outil qu'il affectionnait. Il n'en retirait aucune utilité étant donné que son apparence était le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se pomponner et faire le coq devant une glace. Pour lui salle de bain rimait avec baignoire et brosse à dent, ni plus, ni moins. Néanmoins cette fois ci il fit une halte et s'observa, avant de lancer un pourquoi pas résigné.

Il se munit alors de sa baguette magique, fixa son reflet, et pensant très fort il lança :

_ Species Subvertit

Le Serpentard ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise quand il vit instantanément son nez se redresser et se stabiliser droit et fin au milieu de sa figure. Il s'approcha du miroir et regarda de plus près : c'était comme s'il avait eu ce nez depuis sa naissance. Il réitéra alors l'opération :

_ Species Subvertit

Cette fois ci, sa peau se fonça dans un teint légèrement basané, ses rides naissantes se comblèrent, sa mâchoire s'´élargit, ses yeux devinrent bleu nuit, ses dents bien droites et alignées, d'une blancheur éclatante. Pour finir ses cheveux raccourcirent dans une coupe en brosse.

Cette fois ci il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue de dégout. Il avait devant lui un de ces play-boy coureurs de jupons. Plus que les lunettes et on dirait cet abruti de Potter père pensa-t-il. Il s'empressa de rectifier le tir. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs (décidément le noir, il n'y a que ça de vrai) et s'il en conserva la couleur, il mit fin à cette régularité qui faisait de sa dentition un modèle pour dentiste, de tel manière que le rendu fasse naturel.

Quelque chose ne lui convenait toujours pas : ses cheveux. Décidément, il se sentait nu avec cette coupe militaire. Il opta finalement pour des cheveux longs, bruns et soyeux, légèrement bouclés, tombants jusqu'aux épaules.

Il eut une nouvelle fois recours au sortilège pour s'ôter une poignée de centimètres ainsi que la légère touche d'embonpoint que les cuisines de Poudlard lui avaient fait gagner.

Il observa le résultat final, plutôt content de lui avant de lâcher ironiquement :

_ C'est sûr que comme ça, j'aurais eu moins de problèmes

Il repensa alors à la jeune Granger. C'est vrai que dans cet accoutrement, il pourrait facilement lui parler sans risquer de ternir sa réputation. Il pourrait lui apporter un soutien, peut être même des solutions. Il ne serait plus Severus Rogue professeur de potions de Hermione Granger, mais simplement un garçon banal qui a l'âme assez charitable pour venir en aide à une fille tout aussi banale. Surtout que demain avait lieu la deuxième sortie à Pré au Lard de l'année.

Rogue s'ébroua mentalement avant de déclarer tout en mettant fin au sortilège :

_ Futile, inutile et ridicule.


	15. Chapter 15: Pré au Lard, et action!

**Et voila la suite ! J'm'excuse si elle est de moins bonne qualité que les autres chapitres, mais je suis excitée comme une puce: j'viens d'apprendre que j'ai eu ma première année de droit du premier coup avec mention bien! C'est géant! Bon je sais que c'est le dernier de vos soucis, que ce qui vous intéresse c'est le chapitre alors je lui laisse la place en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Et n'oubliez pas: rewiew! ( j'adore les rewiews)**

**Au fait un grand merci à vous tous qui me lisez, me commentez, vous êtes les meilleurs!**

**J'm'excuse si j'ai pas répondu à vos rewiews cette fois ci, j'me suis laissée débordée et du coup je savais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou pas. Mais en tous cas elles m'ont fait très plaisir: MERCI**

Chapitre 15 : Pré au lard, et action !

Samedi matin et le temps qui passe...Il était presque 10h et Severus Rogue était toujours affalé dans son fauteuil fixant sans le voir un feu de cheminée dansant. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Ou tout du moins, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que cette décision il l'avait déjà prise à son insu.

Le château était calme et pour cause : aujourd'hui était prévue la sortie à Pré au lard. Toute cette horde de cloportes braillards était donc en train d'envahir les rues de la ville. Parmi eux Granger... Non non et non pensa Rogue. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas d'astreinte à surveiller le déroulement de la sortie, pour ne fois qu'il pouvait profiter de la quiétude des couloirs désertés, il était hors de question qu'il aille s'embringuer dans une histoire à dormir debout.

C'est alors qu'un plop retentit. Fonty, l'elfe de maison en charge des cahots apparut alors.

_ Oh excusez Fonty monsieur, dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Rogue, Fonty pensait que monsieur était sortit. Fonty reviendra plus tard.

_ Non, c'est bon, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Mais Fonty ne voudrait pas importuner monsieur.

_ Fais je te dis.

_ Bien monsieur.

Ceci dit, l'elfe s'attela à la tâche de remettre la pièce en l'état. Corbeilles, poubelles, vaisselle, tout y passa. Severus l'observait. Ce spectacle n'était pas des plus réjouissants mais il lui permettait d'oublier les tourments qui le tiraillaient. Alors qu'elle était en train de nettoyer l'âtre de la cheminée, l'elfe reprit la parole.

_ Monsieur a l'air bien soucieux, Fonty a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Hein ?...non, ne t'en fait pas, ton travail est parfait.

_ Fonty est rassurée alors. Peut-être Fonty peut-elle aider monsieur ?

_ Non je ne crois pas...à moins que tu ne sois une spécialiste des sentiments...

_ Hum, Fonty pas trop à l'aise avec sentiments humains, ils sont trop compliqués.

_ Tu n'as pas idée...

_ Pour nous les elfes, tout est plus simple. On fait ce que le maître veut. Et puis quand quelque chose n'est pas en rapport avec le maître et bien nous les elfes faisons ce que notre coeur et notre instinct nous dictent. On aime ce qui nous plaît, on fait ce qui nous semble juste. Les humains eux cherche toujours à compliquer les choses...Fonty a fini son travail, monsieur désire quelque chose ou Fonty peut-elle partir ?

_ Ça ira Fonty, merci.

Rogue demeura pensif longtemps encore après le départ de l'elfe de maison. Il repensait aux paroles de la petite créature. Et malgré toute la mauvaise foi qu'il pouvait y mettre, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : elle avait raison. Lorsque les temps étaient sombres, il servait un maître et exécutait ses moindres désirs sans réfléchir. Puis il a ouvert les yeux, il s'est détourné de la voie qu'il avait choisie, il avait servi un nouveau maître tout aussi aveuglément. En ces temps là, il avait développé un personnage, un personnage de situation car son instinct de survie lui faisait savoir que c'était le seul moyen de mener à bien sa mission. Mais maintenant... Il tournait autour du pot comme un jeune blanc bec sans expérience à son premier rendez vous. Alors qu'il était libre enfin d'être lui même, voilà qu'il se retrouvait noyé par ce personnage abject qu'il avait joué pendant tant d'années. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas un si mauvais bougre. Il avait cherché à aider son père, puis sa mère, son amie... Mais voilà, il s'était retrouvé confronté au rejet et la violence de son père, le désespoir de sa mère, les moqueries de la soeur de Lily, des brimades des élèves de Poudlard. De toutes les récompenses qu'il avait reçue pour ses actes de bonté, aucune ne l'avait motivé à recommencer.

Lily...Elle lui manquait profondément. Son sourire chaleureux, ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux vert scintillants comme des étoiles...Et elle qu'aurait-elle fait ? Quelle question idiote, elle aurait foncé pour venir en aide à son prochain, comme tout satané Griffondor qui se respecte. Que penserait-elle de lui en ce moment ? Encore des mauvais choix, le réprimanderait-elle déçue.

_ Ah, décidément, tout le monde s'y met aujourd'hui grommela-t-il alors qu'il se levait enfin de son confortable fauteuil direction Pré au lard.

Le village d'ordinaire si calme paraissait aujourd'hui surpeuplé. Dans tous les coins des groupes de jeune sorciers arpentaient les rues. Alors que certains se contentaient de lèche-vitrine, d'autres ressortaient des boutiques les bras chargés de paquets plus ou moins volumineux.

_ Pff, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas lancer un bête reducto, au lieu de faire leurs intéressants, bougonna Rogue.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Pré au lard, il s'arrêta aux trois balais, la première bâtisse, pour y prendre un verre, histoire de se donner du courage.

_ Un wisky pur feu commanda-t-il à Madame Rosmerta.

Celle ci se retourna alors, bien décidée à inculquer une bonne leçon de politesse à son client : les bases, bonjour merci au revoir. Au lieu de cela, lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur, elle eut pour seule réaction de lâcher le verre qu'elle tenait en main. Alors que celui ci s'écrasait avec fracas sur le sol du pub, la gérante se mit à bafouiller :

_ Pro-professeur Rogue...vous ici ? Ça fait si longtemps... depuis que vous étiez élève je crois...

_ Humpf

_ Excusez moi, mais c'est si inhabituel de vous voir... tenez, c'est offert par la maison ! Déclara-t-elle avec entrain en lui servant sa commande. Elle allait essayer d'engager la conversation avec le maître des potions quand elle fut appelée à l'opposée de la salle. Au plus grand bonheur de Severus, elle fut contrainte de le quitter pour répondre aux demandes de ses autres clients.

Rogue vida son verre d'un trait et laissa sur le comptoir, à coté de son verre vide, le montant de sa consommation : il avait horreur d'être redevable. Si fait il s'engouffra discrètement aux toilettes. Après s'être assurer qu'il était bien seul, la porte verrouillée il fit face au miroir, matérialisa dans sa tête le personnage qu'il avait créé la veille et prononça distinctement « Species Subvertit ». La magie s'opéra alors : ses rides régressèrent, ses cheveux se bouclèrent, ses traits s'affinèrent... Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait devant lui un jeune homme de 20 ans, plutôt bien bâti. Pour parachever le tableau Rogue métamorphosa ses vêtements. Il troqua sa tenue habituelle pour un simple pantalon à pinces noir, une chemise de satin blanche (premier bouton défait je vous prie) et une robe de sorcier noire ouverte. Une tenue classique chez les jeunes sorciers mais néanmoins pas trop en désaccord avec le caractère du Serpentard. Quoique ce bouton ouvert le dérangeait, il avait l'impression d'être négligé. Mais bon, cela paraitrait louche de faire autrement, surtout dans les heures les plus chaudes de la journée alors que la mauvaise saison n'avait encore totalement commencée.

_ Ça pourrait être pire, lâcha-t-il. Il se rendit soudainement compte de la faille que comportait son plan : sa voix, elle était toujours la même, reconnaissable entre mille. Le sort ne lui modifiait pas la voix. Peut être le pouvait-il se dit Severus, en modifiant ses cordes vocales, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Ses connaissances médicales n'était pas assez poussées pour qu'il puisse se permettre une telle transformation. Et puis, même s'il réussissait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne puisse pas retrouver sa voix normale lorsqu'il désactiverait le sort. En un mot ( ou plutôt trois) il était bloqué. C'en était rageant, pour une fois qu'il se décidait, pour une fois qu'il y mettait du sien. Une idée lui vint alors : Weasley. Ces deux crétins de jumeaux Weasley étaient sa voie de secours ( dans les deux sens du termes). A la fin de l'année dernière, ils avaient sorti une pastille qui change la voix, tous ces cornichons décérébrés de Poudlard ne juraient plus que par ça à l'époque quand bien même c'était interdit par le règlement. L'ennui était qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de ces pilules. Rogue se morigéna intérieurement de n'avoir pas été plus attentif à ce moment là.

Un instant il hésita. Il était encore temps de lever le sortilège et de rentrer au château. Seulement, au moment où il levait sa baguette pour en finir avec cette histoire grotesque, le visage de Lily s'imposa dans son esprit, sa belle et douce Lily. Elle ne lui souriait pas et paraissait soucieuse. Cette scène qu'il avait vécu près de 20 ans plus tôt lui revint en mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Lily qui le suppliait une fois encore « Ne fais pas les mauvais choix Severus, je t'en prie ».

Rogue s'assombrit. La première fois que Lily le lui avait demandé, il n'avait pas su suivre ses conseils. Mais aujourd'hui qu'en était-il ? Quels étaient les choix qu'il ne devait pas faire ? Etait ce vraiment rendre hommage à son amour passé que d'essayer d'agir comme elle en l'instant présent ?

Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, tout était plus simple, le bien et le mal étaient distincts, les camps bien délimités. Mais maintenant ? Comment les différencier...

Finalement Rogue abaissa sa baguette. Il fit volte face et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la succursale de Farces pour sorciers Facétieux qui avait remplacé l'ancien Zonko : non pas qu'il soit sûr de sa décision, mais il sentait que s'il y mettait moins de détermination, il ferait rapidement marche arrière.

Arrivé dans le magasin, il fut tout d'abord aveuglé par les couleurs bariolées des différents étalages. « Par les griffes de Circé, comment je vais trouver ce que je cherche » pensa-t-il déconfit (enfin, aussi déconfit que peut l'être une armoire à glace). Il parcourut les rayons méthodiquement et finit enfin par trouver l'objet de sa quête:les pastilles à vocalise. « Un nom totalement ridicule » se dit Rogue. Il opta tout d'abord pour une boite verte qu'il reposa bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était destinée aux femmes. « Il manquerait plus que ça » grogna-t-il en silence. Il acheta finalement une boite jaune qui lui promettait une voix de baryton pour 5 noises.

Des qu'il fut à l'air libre, il lut minutieusement les instructions puis avala une dragée. Selon le mode d'emploi les pastilles faisaient effet pendant 5heures et il suffisait d'une simple simple coup de baguette sur la gorge pour les activer ou les désactiver. Cette possibilité séduit le Serpentard qui s'imaginait mal reprendre son apparence et conserver sa voix de substitution. La pastille avait un goût de citron, et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce satané Dumbledore et ses bonbons au citrons : décidément même loin il arrivait encore à se mêler de ses affaires. Enfin il déclara en espérant que ce soit vrai :

_ Problème réglé

Et effectivement il était réglé.

Et voilà que Severus Rogue se retrouvait maintenant à déambuler dans les rues de Pré au Lard, à la recherche d'une de ses élèves : par les dent de Drakul, il était tombé bien bas. Il chercha ainsi une heure durant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prenait le chemin du château qu'une agitation anormale attira son attention au niveau de la cabane hurlante. Dans ce coin reculé se trouvait un groupe d'étudiants de Poudlard, des Serpentards. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait une Griffondor, Hermione Granger. Cible localisée. Le maître des potions observa un moment. La jeune femme bien que malmenée de tous cotés, tentait de faire bonne figure. Elle essayait en vain de s'extraire du cercle de ses assaillant, mais chaque fois elle était ramené au centre. De là où il se trouvait Rogue ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait, mais il pouvait très bien imaginer les railleries. Cette scène ne fut pas sans lui rappeler quelques souvenirs où c'était lui petit Serpentard qui servait de divertissement à un groupe de Griffondors. Tandis qu'Hermione subissait maintenant des attaques moins décentes, Severus se décida enfin à intervenir. « Il s'agit simplement de jouer un rôle, tu es bon pour ça non » se convint-il.

_ Et bien messieurs, quel courage, à huit contre une femme, lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

_ Toi, on ne t'as rien demandé, occupe toi de tes mornilles !

« Oui, au final, ce n'est qu'un nouveau rôle à jouer pensa-t-il et ça c'est dans mes cordes. Toute ma vie j'ai été ce que je ne suis pas, à tel point que j'ignore ce que je suis. Un nouveau rôle à jouer, un nouveau personnage à incarner, rien de plus simple ».

Ça y est, le déclic avait eu lieu, Severus ne trouvait plus rien à redire à ce plan farfelu. Il se sentait renaître dans la peau d'un autre. Tout pris alors une dimension bien différente car le professeur se prenait au jeu, donnant la réplique aux élèves de sa propre maison

_ Ma bourse n'est pas la tienne, elle n'a pas besoin d'être comblée par de la menue monnaie

_ Espèce de ….

_ Chut... Allons, rien d'indigne pour les oreilles d'une dame, s'amusait Rogue

_ Cette sale sang de bourbe, une dame ? Tu divagues mon pauvre ! Une chienne oui ! Et c'est là qu'est sa place ! cracha le plus vieux, un fils de Mangemorts, en jetant la pauvre Hermione dans une flaque de boue où elle s'y étala de tout son poids. Rogue n'y prêta pas attention. Il cherchait des yeux le jeune Lestrange, le chef du groupe, le plus dangereux. Celui ci était en retrait, calme, trop calme...

_ Et bien, que de haine...pour de si jeunes gens...pathétique !

_ Pour la dernière fois on ne t'as rien demander comique !

_ Recurvite, lança Severus. Le sort fusa de sa baguette, soudain et puissant, imparable. De plein fouet il atteignit sa cible qui se mit à mousser dangereusement:la bouche du grand dadais qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Qu'est ce que tu...

_ Nettoyage à l'ancienne, rien de tel pour épurer la bouche des petits insolents de votre espèce.

_ Ondorolis ! Dit-il en tentant de se venger de l'affront que venait de lui faire subir ce qu'il ne savait pas être son professeur.

_ Un doloris ? Je devrais être furieux que vous tentiez un sortilège impardonnable mais vous savez quoi : vous me faites bien rire.

_ Finite incantatem, c'était Lestrange qui avait levé le sort.

_ Alors c'est toi le chef de ces incapables, demanda Rogue à Lestrange qui ne lui répondit pas.

_ Tu vas voir toi, saleté de Bandimon !

_Silencio, déclara Rogue faisant ainsi taire le Serpentard tandis que Lestrange le dévisageait.

_ Qui es tu ?

_ Dans la mesure où tu ne t'es pas présenté toi-même, rien ne m'oblige à te renseigner surtout que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. C'est de bonne guerre.

_ Effectivement. Venez les gars, on rentre au château.

_Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, regarde dans quel état il a mis Merwyn.

_On rentre j'ai dit, je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de Rogue.

_ C'est professeur Rogue, bande d'idiots, pensa le concerné.

_ Ce fut très intéressant. Tu peux la garder. On s'en occupera plus tard, toi y compris.

_ Serait ce des menaces ?

Une fois encore Lestrange ne répondit pas et c'est sur un sourire mauvais qu'il laissa Rogue et Hermione derrière lui.

_ Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, siffla-t-il quand un bruit attira son attention. Hermione, il l'avait oubliée celle là. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant : partir et la laisser se débrouiller ? Oui ça valait mieux. Cependant, alors qu'il s'éloignait en catimini, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, pataugeant encore dans la boue elle semblait sous le choc. Qu'avaient-ils pu lui dire ou lui faire pour qu'elle soit à ce point paralysée... « Nom d'un farfadet, on ne m'épargnera donc rien » maugréa Severus tandis qu'il faisait marche arrière pour rejoindre la Griffondor.

_ On m'a toujours dit que les bains de boue étaient bons pour la peau mais vous en faites peut être un peu trop.

_ Partez !

_ Oh, avec joie s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, répondit-il du tac au tac. Néanmoins il ne bougea pas, et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs.

Vous comptez faire votre tête de cochon encore longtemps ?

_ Laissez moi tranquille ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence avant de lâcher dans un souffle : vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Rogue était toujours calme. Seulement, il sentait que son stock de bonté commençait à s'épuiser à mesure que cette histoire lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour lui venir en aide et voilà le résultat, même pas un merci on dirait lui plus jeune ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Profitant des dernières retenues qui lui restaient il se mit en action levant baguette en direction d'Hermione :

_ Silencio, Windgardium Leviosa, Mobilicorpus, Aguamenti, Siccare.

Hermione entendit la série de sorts. S'en sachant victime elle voulut protester mais ce goujat avait tout prévu en la muselant. Elle se sentit soulevée, déplacée, trempée puis finalement séchée. Comment osait-il s'insurgeait-elle intérieurement.

_ Finite, dit enfin Rogue, lui libérant les cordes vocales. Trois deux un, pensa-t-il.

_ Vous êtes fou ou alors complètement malade ! Allez fai...

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre la coupa-t-il. Quoique songea-t-il avant de reprendre. Il était hors de question que je vous accompagne prendre un chocolat chaud dans l'état de crasse qui était le votre.

_ Qui vous dit que je vais aller prendre un chocolat chaud avec vous ?

_ Moi

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ Je vous y trainerai par la force.

_ Je hurlerai

_ Essayez donc pour voir

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la chansonnette, le Serpentard lui lança un nouveau Silencio en informulé cette fois ci. Hermione eut beau s'égosiller, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle s'avoua enfin vaincu, il la libéra du sortilège.

_ Bien nous y allons

_ Silencio informulé ?

_ Exactement

Il la conduisit donc, dans un sens très proche du sens propre du terme, aux Trois Balais, où il commanda un chocolat chaud et une bierreaubeurre. Une fois installés, aucun des deux ne décrocha les dents. L'un ne savait pas quoi dire et l'autre attendait des explications. Et les verres descendaient, descendaient, sans que personne ne se décide enfin à engager la conversation. Comprenant que son...son quoi au juste ? Sauveur, hôte, casse pied... ? Bref comprenant qu'il ne piperait mot, elle brisa le silence.

_ Alors ? A qui ai-je le déshonneur ?

_ Hein ? Oh ! Euh... Et bien, en réalité je suis...euh...

**Et voilà c'est fini, la suite au prochain épisode!**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Au fait, à titre indicatif, quand il se transforme, j'ai essayé de décrire Sevy comme le prince Caspian du Monde de Narnia, j'trouve que ça lui va bien^^**


	16. Chapter 16: Premierseuhcontacts

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être régulière dans mes publication, je sais que c'est inadmissible mais bon si ça peut vous rassurer jamais je n'abandonnerai ma fic, elle aura ses péripéties et sa fin. **

**Bref je vous laisse avec votre chapitre où vous allez enfin connaître le nom d'emprunt de Rogue**

**Merci aux lecteurs, merci aux rewiewers et merci aussi à tous ceux qui travaillent d'arrache pied pour faire fonctionner ce site...**

_ Alors ? A qui ai-je le déshonneur ?  
_ Hein ? Oh ! Euh... Et bien, en réalité je suis...euh...

Puis silence... Enfin pour Hermione du moins, car Rogue lui état en grand débat intérieur pour remédier au problème. Ne supportant plus la situation Hermione demanda très sérieusement, non sans une pointe d'ironie :

_ Vous voulez peut-être qu'on contacte les services d'état civil ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Bon au moins je sais que vous n'êtes pas un né-moldu puisque vous n'avez pas compris de quoi je parlais...

_ Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est l'état civil, l'interrompit-elle sèchement, ce qui m'étonne c'est le pourquoi de cette question.

_ Au moins en m'adressant à leurs bureaux j'aurais une réponse quant à votre identité sinon rapide au moins certaine.

_ Humpf...très spirituel...Et puis à quoi bon s'acharner sur moi, ce qui compte c'est que je vous ai sauvé et...

_ Notez bien que ma vie n'était nullement menacée.

_... et, reprit-il ignorant délibérément la remarque, un simple merci aurait suffit !

_ Ola !...

_ Inutile de me parler en espagnol, je comprends très bien notre langue.

_...si ce qui vous concerne, poursuivit-elle l'ignorant de la même manière, est secret d'état, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps avec ces questions pour le moins banales. Et tant qu'à faire des concessions, puisque ça semble vous tenir tellement à coeur, je vous remercie monsieur le fauteuil parlant en face de moi, d'être venu à mon secours, alors que je ne vous avais rien demandé, et de m'avoir inviter (et elle insista bien sur ce mot) à prendre un chocolat, que je n'avais pas envie de boire. Satisfait ?

_ Disons que si on enlève le superflus, l'essentiel y est.

Hermione ne répondit rien, exaspérée, Rogue ne poursuivit pas, et le silence de nouveau s'installa. Tandis que la Griffondor jouait bruyamment de sa petite cuillère pour marquer son agacement, le Serpentard pensif faisait tourner le reste de sa bierreaubeurre au fond de son verre. Il commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir eut cette idée calamiteuse. Et comble de son malheur, il ne pouvait pas se consoler en accablant Dumbledore. En effet, pour une fois, ce dernier n'était en rien impliqué dans cette histoire. Quoique...

_ Alors, qu'avez vous fait pour vous retrouver dans cette situation ?

_ Pour être bloquer dans un pub avec un fou qui ne sait même pas son nom, tout le mérite vous revient.

_ Je parlais de tantôt, intervint Rogue de moins en moins maître de ses nerfs.

_ Ça ne vous a peut-être pas sauté aux yeux, mais les miens ne risquent plus d'être fonctionnels! explosa Hermione

_ Je l'avais bien évidemment remarqué.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi posez vous la question, répliqua-t-elle amère.

_ Je vous demandais la raison qui avait poussé ces voyous à vous attaquer de la sorte.

_ Et bien vous l'avez votre réponse.

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

_ Non, c'est vrai ça ! Si vous pouviez aller leur dire ça m'ôterait une sacré épine du pied !

Rogue ne dit rien et Hermione reprit plus sérieusement :

_ Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une raison, mais ça leur suffit. Mais j'imagine qu'ils se lasseront ou que je m'y ferais à la longue.

_ Il doit forcément y avoir autre chose derrière tout cela.

_ Il y a effectivement autre chose mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

_ Soit.

_ Et c'est tout...vous abandonnez bien facilement.

_ Chacun a ses petites parts d'ombre. Il n'appartient qu'à nous de les noyer au grand jour ou alors de les laisser mûrir à l'abri de notre subconscient nourris par la rancoeur.

_ Si votre sympathie n'est pas unanime, votre maîtrise de la langue est indéniable.

_ Indubitablement.

_ Et votre modestie est à l'image de votre ego surdimensionné.

_ Et vous, me paraissez un tantinet trop fataliste. Pourtant tout me prouve que l'incident est assez récent.

_ Arrêtons de parler de moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

_ Au contraire, il n'y a rien de mieux que parler pour évacuer. Mieux vaut que ce soit dehors que dedans, sinon c'est l'implosion puis la folie.

_ Qui êtes vous pour vous intéresser ainsi à moi.

_ Rien qu'un sombre idiot qui s'est lancé dans une galère sans nom et qui, tant qu'à faire, à décidé de patauger jusqu'au bout de la route qu'il a emprunté.

_ Hihi, si mes amis vous entendaient parler, ils vous demanderaient un traducteur.

_ Vos amis ne doivent pas être de véritables lumières dans ce cas, lança innocemment Rogue.

_ Oui...enfin non...disons plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas votre approche de la langue. Ce sont plus des sportifs que des littéraire.

_ Du muscle sans cerveau

_ Mais les muscles nourrissent le cerveau

_ Le cerveau commande aux muscles

_ Les supérieurs c'est comme les étagères plus il y en a moins on s'en sert

_ Pourquoi cela, les muscles ne sont pas assez développés pour être capable d'escalader.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à redire.

_ Bon d'accord, monsieur le sombre idiot qui réplique plus vite que son ombre, vous avez gagné, mes amis ne sont pas ce qu'on peut qualifier d'intellectuels.

_ Quelle douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

_ Pourquoi cela, vous ne les connaissez même pas, dit-elle suspicieuse.

_ Hum... bien sûr que je ne les connais pas, s'empressa-t-il de confirmer...mais la victoire est toujours douce à savourer. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question il me semble.

_ On ne peut jamais vous coincer vous.

_ Je m'y entraine depuis des années.

_ Ben on peut dire que c'est réussi, même si le résultat est agaçant.

_ Ça, tout dépend du point de vue... Alors ?

_ Vous avez vu juste, je suis devenue fataliste au lendemain de l'attaque.

_ Ce n'était donc pas un accident.

_ Non

_ Mais qui et pourquoi ?

_ Un ancien Mangemort non repenti et ses acolytes. En revanche pour ce qui est du pourquoi, faudra aller leur demander vous même.

_ Les parents des gamins de tout à l'heure.

_ Oui. J'y ai perdu mes parents et ma vue, dans un certain sens, j'aurais préféré y perdre la vie. Alors oui, je suis devenu fataliste. Je ne me pose pas de questions existentielles, puisque mon existence même est une grande question. Je préfère vivre au jour le jour. Le passé m'est douloureux, l'avenir effrayant et incertain, il ne me reste plus que le moment présent, et encore. Tout n'est que causalité. J'ai perdu ma vue, je ne peux donc plus lire. Si je ne peux pas lire je ne peux ni me distraire ni étudier. Si je n'étudie pas, je ne peux donc rien attendre du futur. Les rêves me sont interdits, je n'ai plus de famille pour me soutenir. Hier, un de mes professeurs m'a d'ailleurs clairement fait comprendre que mon entêtement était vain et ridicule.

_ Et vos amis, quel sorte de monstres sont-ils pour ne pas vous venir en aide, demanda Rogue mal à l'aise en espérant détourner la conversation

_ Ils ne sont pas au courant, et je ne veux pas leur en parler, je refuse de leur imposer mon fardeau.

_ La fierté est normalement une caractéristique de Serpentard, pas des Griffondors.

_ Comment connaissez vous les maisons de Poudlard, vous êtes un des élèves ?

_ Non, disons que j'ai quelques vagues connaissances du fonctionnement de la plus réputée des écoles de sorcellerie. Vous savez, nous sommes des êtres humains...

_ Je crois bien que j'étais au courant de ce petit détail.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que nous sommes au cours de notre vie confronté à des obstacles plus ou moins durs à surmonter. Ce n'est que grâce à des instincts primitifs que nous arrivons à relever la tête. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'un homme est confronté à une situation particulièrement difficile comme la perte d'un être cher, il passe par différentes phases qui lui permettent d'assimiler le choc. Il y a tout d'abord l'anéantissement. Puis vient le refus, le ce n'est pas possible. Ensuite la révolte, le pourquoi moi et pas les autres. Et enfin l'acceptation. Ce n'est qu'en passant par l'ensemble de ces étapes qu'il est possible de se reconstruire. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit votre cas.

_ Pour une fois vous faites erreur, j'ai totalement accepté mon sort...

_ Non, vous vous y êtes résignée

_ C'est du pareil au même.

_ Au contraire,dans votre cas, il manque un élément essentiel pour aller de l'avant : la volonté, la détermination.

_ Si je compte bien, ça fait deux éléments

_ Vous m'avez très bien compris !

_ Bien sûr que je vous ai compris, mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse.

_ Que vous vous battiez au lieu de vous laisser aller.

_ Mais c'est inutile, mon professeur de potion avait raison, je ferai mieux de laisser tomber. Au départ j'étais venue ici pour renouveler mon stock d'ingrédients mais au final, c'est inutile.

_ Peut-être l'avez vous mal compris. Il ne voulait sûrement pas dire ça.

_ Il n'y a pas plus clair et direct que cet homme.

Rogue réfléchit un instant. Comment pouvait-il lui redonner confiance avec ce qu'il lui avait dit hier. Par Merlin, d'ordinaire, les élèves n'écoutent jamais les professeurs. Une idée lui vint alors :

_ Vous m'excuserez un instant.

_ De toute manière je vais partir, je doit rentrer au château. Je ferai part au directeur de ma décision.

_ Attendez moi dehors, il me reste une dernière chose à vous donner et à vous dire.

Hermione eut bien envie de ne pas tenir son engagement et de quitter le village. Après tout elle ne devait rien à cet inconnu aux manières étranges qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain maître de potions. Néanmoins la curiosité l'emporta et elle attendit.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez

_ J'ai des principes moi, monsieur je doute de tout.

_ Et moi je suis un joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

_ C'est vrai ça ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tenez, mangez ça.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Je sors de chez un ami herboriste, qui travaille sur une thèse concernant les plantes et les sens sorciers. Il me conseille cette bouillie de plantes de montagne.

_ Et qui me dis que cette mixture est sans danger ?

_ Moi.

_ En résumé, je n'ai aucune garantie.

_ Qu'avez vous à perdre si vous essayez ?

_ La vie pardi !

_ Je croyais que vous auriez préférer perdre la vie plutôt que ce qui est arrivé.

_ Mais … je...Humpf, j'ai horreur quand vous avez raison...donnez voir.

Hermione prit le récipient et la cuillère que Rogue lui tendait. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Au final pas grand chose. Et puis, peut-être que...avec un peu de chance...pensa-t-elle tout en portant le mélange à sa bouche. Alors que sa langue, foyer des sensations, allait entrer en contact avec la bouillie, elle arrêta son geste interpellée par un vague sentiment de déjà vu. Cette odeur...reconnaissable entre mille...C'est alors qu'elle explosa :

_ De la pâtée pour chat ! Espèce de cinglé ! Comment osez vous !

_ Pâtée pour chat, vous dites ? Vous en êtes bien sûre ? Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là ?

_ Que c'est étrange, de la pâtée volante !

_ Remarquez ça expliquerais l'illustration sur la boîte...

_ Ça n'a absolument rien de drôle ! J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer au château.

_ Si vous pouviez voir votre tête, c'est tordant...Bon je m'excuse, j'ai du confondre les boites que j'avais dans ma poche en vous servant, rien de bien méchant. Tenez buvez un coup, ça va vous requinquer.

_ Et que contient cette bouteille, du vinaigre, de l'urine de hiboux !

_ Quelle imagination débordante ! Ce n'est qu'une simple bouteille d'eau.

Hermione s'en saisit et la sentit longuement,en espérant déceler le traquenard. Mais rien ne lui indiquait si la bouteille avait un contenu suspect.

_ Admettons, dit-elle en avalant une bonne gorgée du liquide, qu'elle recracha quasi immédiatement. De l'eau salée. Que signifie cette mascarade ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que mes assaillants : rire du malheur des autres, c'est ignoble !

_ C'est pourquoi j'essaie de vous aider.

_ En me détraquant l'estomac ! Vous avez une drôle de définition du mot aide vous !

_ Tout simplement en vous démontrant que vous êtes tout à fait capable de vous débrouiller sans la vue.

Hermione en resta coi. Son esprit vif et averti commençait à comprendre la manoeuvre.

_ L'herboriste ?

_ Inexistant.

_ La thèse, la bouillie ?

_ Pures inventions.

_ Ainsi tout était prémédité ?

_ Absolument tout...Et le résultat est je dois dire concluant : vous avez bien prouvé qu'il existe d'autres moyens que la vue pour se débrouiller.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois vous gifler ou vous embrasser !

_ Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités...une simple poignée de main serait amplement suffisante à mon goût... Mais j'ai encore mieux : je vous accompagne choisir vos ingrédients et vous me conduisez à Poudlard ensuite, j'ai à y faire. Qu'en dites vous ?

_ C'est un arrangement qui me paraît honnête, si bien sûr vous ne craignez pas de faire plus intime avec les murs du château.

_ Je crois que je saurai empêcher de telles rencontres.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, quoique teintées d'une certaine ironie, nos deux … nos deux quoi au juste...connaissances, repartirent d'un bon pas vers le centre du village, direction Derviche et Bang, et son rayon apothicaire. Le temps jouant contre Hermione, cette petite course fut rapide : cafards, chenilles, crysopes, vers marins, limaces cornues et orties séchées. Sitôt fait ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Leur avancée était silencieuse, entrecoupée par ci par là par des conseils avisés de Rogue « si j'étais vous je me décalerais vers la droite », « Levez bien vos pieds où vous risquez une mauvaise rencontre ». Façon peu cavalière certes de lui venir en aide, mais comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte. A mi-chemin, l'esprit Griffondor d'Hermione reprit le dessus :

_ Monsieur le psychologue de bistrot ?

_ Pourquoi m'appeler avec ces sobriquets ridicules ?

_ Tout bêtement parce que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.

_ Vous non plus il me semble

_ C'est pas faux.

Elle s'arrêta et se planta face à ce qu'elle pensait être son interlocuteur.

_ Même avec toute sa bonne volonté, je doute qu'un hêtre commun vous donne la réplique. Si c'est à moi que vous voulez vous adressez, c'est à douze heures.

Hermione suivit les indications et continua sur sa lancée.

_ Bonsoir, je suis Hermione Granger, sorcière né-moldue appartenant à la maison Griffondor de Poudlard.

_ Et alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

_ A vous de faire de même.

_ A quoi cela servirait-il ?

_ A ne plus m'obliger de vous appeler par, je cite, des sobriquets ridicules !

_ Et si je vous disais que je m'appelle ...euh... Niréus Prince, Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

_ Ça expliquerait bien des choses.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Rogue...

_ Qui ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas briser sa couverture que cette satanée Griffondor était en train d'émietter. Comment diable avait-elle put deviner ? Pourtant il avait scrupuleusement fait attention à ne pas faire de faux pas.

_ Le professeur Rogue de Poudlard...

_ Et ?

_ Même franc parler, mêmes répliques acerbes, même attitude sauvage...

_ Quel tableau !

_ C'est normal...

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous vous faites des idées.

_ Puisque …

_ Ça y est tout est fichu, sa réputation ruinée pensa-t-il

_ Vous êtes de sa famille !

_ Hein ?

_ On dit comment.

_ Aucune importance. Que venez vous de dire ?

_ Que vous appartenez à la famille du professeur Rogue. Et je dirai même plus, du côté maternel.

_ Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

_ Une longue histoire de livre de potion trafiqué mais passons. Prince est le nom de jeune fille de la mère du professeur Rogue.

Le livre, mince, il avait totalement oublié que Potter et sa bande avait découvert son secret. Quel infection celui là, même quand il n'est pas là, il lui pourrit la vie. Que faire... nier...c'est plutôt risqué...jouer le jeu...c'est un terrain à pente très raide... quel dilemme au sens premier du terme. Si Rogue faisait le point sur sa misérable vie, il avait toujours opté pour la solution la plus délicate. Pourquoi changer les mauvaises habitudes ::

_ Effectivement, vous avez vu juste miss Granger...

_ Hermione

_ Pardon ?

_ Appelez moi Hermione, sinon j'aurais trop l'impression de discuter avec le professeur Rogue.

_ Si elle savait, pensa-t-il avant de lui répondre Si vous y tenez. Je suis bien de la famille du professeur Rogue. Le ...euh... fils d'une de ... euh... de sa tante. Et je viens ici pour perfectionner en potion auprès de mon parent qui est un expert en la matière.

_ Et il a accepté ?

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir des relations humaines.

Rogue, enfin Niréus, lui répondit dans un petit rire nerveux :

_ Oui, il paraît... Mais j'ai des arguments frappants dans ma poche au cas où...Et si nous y allions ?

_ D'accord.

Et il poursuivirent leur route. Presque arrivée aux grilles de Poudlard Hermione lâcha une dernière phrase qui laissa Rogue perplexe.

_ En tout cas c'est un bien joli prénom... Je me demande s'il vous a été attribué pour une bonne raison...

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? C'était quoi cette allusion ? Dans quel galère s'était-il encore embarqué ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Tant de questions qui torturaient l'esprit de ce pauvre Rogue alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de Poudlard.

Le pauvre était loin de se douté de l'impact qu'allait avoir cette journée sur sa vie. Et a priori aucun répit ne lui serait accordé car dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall ils furent accostés de front par une directrice légèrement remontée.

_ Bonjour Miss Granger, auriez-vous vu le professeur Rogue. J'ai passé l'après midi à fouiller le château de fond en comble pour le trouver !

**Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire surtout que j'aimerais votre avis sur un point qui me chagrine un peu: comme vous l'avez vu ce chapitre contient presqu'exclusivement du dialogue. C'est peut-être un résidus de l'époque où je ne lisais que des pièces de théâtre... J'voulais savoir si c'étais pas trop indigeste d'avoir aussi peu de narration?**

**A plus les amis?**


	17. Chapter 17: galère!

**Bonjour à tous!Voici la suite, mais avant ça j'aimerais remercier tous les rewiewers et tous les lecteurs. Bien sûr rien ne m'appartiens si ce n'est l'intrigue tordue ^^**

**Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je vais répondre ici aux rewiews anonymes parcque j'peux pas ne rien dire avec toutes les gentillesses que j'ai reçu cette fois ci ^^**

**MarynS : C'est super que ça te plaise ^^ Et oui je prends mon temps avec eux...faut dire que ce ne serait pas très crédible si ces deux là tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en un coup de baguette magique.**

**Hurum : Merci beaucoup, j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite ^^ Au faite, pas la peine de me vouvoyer, je vais rougir à force...**

** Pistache-Bleu ****: oulala où est le trou de souris le plus rcheqe 'aille m'y cacher en courant... C'est super gentil tous ces compliments... Ha non surtout meurt pas ! J'm'en voudrait trop XD...En tout cas milles mercis...et puis ben... en fait j'sais pas trop quoi dire...j'suis scotchée...j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite**

**A plus tous le monde ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage !**

_ Bonjour Miss Granger, auriez-vous vu le professeur Rogue. J'ai passé l'après midi à fouiller le château de fond en comble pour le trouver !

Il est des jours où on regrette vraiment de s'être péniblement extirpé de son lit. J'imagine que ça nous est tous arrivé par moment d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs, de dormir ou bien de faire une toute autre chose que celle qui nous occupe et qu'on aurait souhaité ne jamais faire, même si cette chose que nous ferions à la place de celle que nous faisons mais que nous n'aimerions pas faire est ennuyante : au moins nous ne ferions pas celle que nous ne voulions pas faire... (toute cette histoire m'a donné mal au crâne)

Retournons à nos moutons. Vous l'aurez compris chers lecteurs, le professeur Rogue regrettait amèrement de s'être levé ce matin là. La journée avait été éprouvante, et a priori elle était loin d'être terminée car les choses allaient à présent de mal en pis. Impossible de faire demi tour, impossible de renier ce qui s'était passé, il fallait faire face avec ingéniosité à la situation. Un plan bien ficelé si seulement le malheureux Serpentard savait comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Il regarda à droite, à gauche : pas d'échappatoire possible. La directrice et sa jeune élève étaient en grande discussion, pendant que lui cherchait désespérément une issue de secours, si absorbé qu'il ne perçut que des bribes de conversation, juste assez pour s'insurger des critiques qu'il entendait à son égard. Lui taciturne, non mais quelle idée : renfermé certes, solitaire d'accord mais taciturne, c'était tout de même pousser le bouchon un peu loin...

Rogue se glissa le plus discrètement possible, pas après pas, centimètre par centimètre, derrière Hermione. Il se pensait tiré d'affaire jusqu'au moment où la phrase fatidique tomba :

_ Qui est ce jeune qui vous accompagne Miss Granger. Je ne rappelle pas l'avoir vu à Poudlard ?

Et mince, le pot aux roses allait être découvert. Mac Gonagall, cette vieille chouette était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard depuis les 40 dernières années au moins ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout avouer... Non, c'était bien la dernière chose à faire, autant s'enfoncer dans le mensonge jusqu'au cou et plus si besoin. Même si la chance qu'elle croit à son histoire était extrêmement faible, elle n'en était pas moins négligeable, peut être son honneur pourrait-il être sauf.

_ En effet Professeur. Il s'agit de Niréus Prince, un membre éloigné de la famille du Professeur Rogue. Si j'ai bien compris, il est venu voir son parent pour parfaire sa formation en potions.

Aie aie aie, le moment de vérité... Ça passe ou ça...

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

...casse. Rogue allait répliquer mais il fut devancer par la jeune Gryffondor.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là professeur ?

_ Cela ne vous parait-il pas étrange Miss, que le professeur Rogue accepte de s'encombrer d'un apprenti ?

_ C'est vrai que ma première réaction fut la surprise mais Niréus m'a assurer avoir des arguments imparables en réserve. M'aurait-tu menti ?

A ce moment Rogue faillit s'étrangler. Comme si le comble n'était pas déjà arrivé, voilà que Granger se mettait à le tutoyer, quelle horreur !

_ Non bien sûr. Toute cette histoire est pure vérité, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je sais mon parent un tantinet...euh...fermé sur lui même, mais j'espère bien lui faire entendre raison, déclara-t-il amer de devoir se dénigrer de la sorte.

_ Arrêtez immédiatement cette mascarade jeune homme ! Le professeur Rogue n'a plus aucun parent vivant. Et s'il en avait eu, il a déjà rompu tout contact avec sa famille ! Inutile de vouloir nous mener en bateau !

_ Mais je vous assure madame que je ne suis en aucun cas un menteur.

_ Je vous demanderais de quitter ce château immédiatement juste après avoir fait des excuses à cette jeune fille dont vous vous êtes moqué, lâcha finalement MacGonagal d'un ton glacial et sans appel..

N'importe quelle personne sensée et connaissant un minimum la directrice des Gryffondors, aurait obéi sans discuter à cet ordre on ne peut plus clair. Cependant voilà, Niréus Prince était en réalité Severus Rogue et Severus Rogue ne courbait l'échine devant personne (le lord noir ne comptant pas bien sûr) et surtout pas devant sa rivale de toujours. Le jeu était lancé, un nouveau duel Serpentard Gryffondor, et il était hors de question qu'il le perde. Une idée tordue lui vint alors en tête :

_ Je n'en ferais rien madame. C'est au contraire à vous de me présenter des excuses pour m'avoir traité de menteur, de manipulateur et de profiteur. Ma famille a toujours été attachée à certaines valeurs immuables et en prétendant tant de choses à mon sujet vous avez salit nos principes. Néanmoins vous êtes de loin mon ainée et je ne vous ferais pas l'affront d'exiger de vous une telle chose. Conduisez moi chez le directeur !

_Mais Niréus...c'est...

_ Non Miss...euh...Hermione, restez en dehors de ça, ce sont mes affaires et je n'accepterais pas de me faire molester de la sorte. Alors madame, vous me montrez le chemin ou bien dois-je m'en sortir seul ?

_ Vous avez un culot hors du commun jeune homme. Un air de famille très proche de notre maître des potions. On croirait presque à votre histoire. Vous voulez voir le directeur ? Très bien, suivez moi, je vais vous y conduire.

A ces mots elle partit d'un pas vif en direction du bureau directorial, sans un regard pour Rogue, passablement agacée par cette histoire. Si seulement ce garçon avait été un élève, des points de retirés, une retenue et une menace d'expulsion auraient suffis à taire son impertinence. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de la directrice : et si tout était vrai... non impossible... Pourtant ce jeune homme ressemblait fortement à son collègue dans ses manières, son parler, son apparence...

Les deux antagonistes arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

Mac Gonagal s'installa à son bureau et sans même inviter son interlocuteur à en faire de même elle enchaîna :

_ Vous vouliez voir le directeur et bien me voilà. Que puis je pour vous ?

Rogue n'était pas dupe et avait tout de suite remarqué tous ces petits signes qui lui indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il ne rentra pas dans le jeu de la directrice, ne lui répondit pas, et pris son temps pour s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil face à lui. Une fois bien mis, il daigna accorder un regard à la vieille femme et lui répondit le plus naturellement possible :

_ Je souhaiterais obtenir un entretien avec mon parent, le professeur Rogue. J'ai à m'entretenir avec lui de choses très importantes concernant ma formation en potion. Mon diplôme obtenu, j'aimerais profiter de sa grande expérience et de son talent inné (vu que personne ne semblait enclin à le complimenter, il redorerait son blason tout seul). Je caresse l'espoir qu'il accepte de me prendre en apprentissage et partage avec moi son vaste savoir (et toc!).

Ce dut être la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase car la directrice abattit son poing avec violence sur son bureau qui résonna puissamment sous la force du coup. Elle sortit d'un geste vif et précis sa baguette la pointant sur Rogue. Celui ci bien sûr ne broncha pas, stoïque et nullement impressionné par la démonstration de sa collègue. De toute manière il savait pertinemment que Mac Gonagal ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Après tout ce nétais qu'une Gryffondor : du vent, du vent, mais pas de concret.

_ Tout ceci me fatigue ! Ma patience est à bout ! Puisque vous avez l'air si sûr de vous je vous propose un marché : acceptez de valider votre conte sous véritasérum et je vous présente au professeur Rogue si tout ceci est vrai ?

Oula ! Ça commençait à sentir sérieusement le roussi. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé MacGonagal aussi perfide. S'il acceptait, tout serait découvert car sa protection anti-poison serait inutile contre le véritasérum. Et s'il refusait, il donnerait raison à MacGonagal. Comme le disent si justement les moldus, il était dans une impasse.

_ Que se passe-t-il donc Minerva ?

_ Albus, ce n'est pas le moment !

_ Pourquoi vous acharner ainsi sur ?

_ Parce que voyez-vous, ce...Pardon ! Qu'avez vous dit ?

_ Je vous demandais simplement pourquoi étiez vous si remontée contre le jeune Prince.

Sacré vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il savait vraiment tout. Severus aurait du se sentir outré de se savoir ainsi épié mais cette fois ci il ne ressentit que du soulagement : l'intervention de Dumbledore arrivait à point nommé.

_ Albus, n'essayez pas de me faire tourner en bourrique, nous savons bien tous les deux que le professeur Rogue n'a pas de famille vivante. D'ailleurs tenez, où est-il donc son portrait, que nous lui demandions, qui mieux que lui saura nous renseigner sur sa vie privée.

_ Malheureusement, il est parti faire une course pour moi au 7ème étage. Il ne sera pas de retour avant un petit bout de temps. Laissez donc ce jeune homme rejoindre Miss Granger qui l'attend au pas de votre porte. Elle le conduira aux cachots. Je vous expliquerai toute cette histoire de famille à tête reposée.

Comme par hasard son tableau était en balade, quel brigand cet Albus, il pense vraiment à tout, se dit Rogue intérieurement.

_ Très bien ! Puisqu'il semblerait que vous disiez vrai. Je ne vous retiens pas . Allez rejoindre Miss Granger. Elle vous expliqueras comment vous rendre au bureau du professeur Rogue. En revanche je ne peux pas vous assurer que vous le verrez, étant donné que je l'ai moi-même cherché toute la journée.

_ Merci bien madame.

Et il sortit du bureau le plus rapidement possible sans toutefois laisser transparaître sa hâte. Il eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir Dumbledore lui lancer un clin d'oeil. Geste que remarqua d'ailleurs MacGonagal.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'il camoufla vite fait bien fait en éternuement quand il remarqua qu'Hermione se tenait juste à côté de lui.

_ Alors ?

_ Tout est arrangé bien sûr. Je vais de ce pas à la rencontre du professeur Rogue. Pourriez vous me montrer le chemin des cachots ?

_ Disons que je vais essayer.

_ Ne vous en faite pas, je serais vos yeux.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le drôle de couple chemina doucement mais surement vers l'antre du maître des potions.

_ Nous y voilà, c'est la porte noire, au fond du couloir.

_ Merci beaucoup. A partir de maintenant je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

_ Bon courage pour convaincre ce vieux grognon.

_ Hem, Hem, se racla-t-il la gorge. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi noir que tout le monde veut bien le décrire.

_ En effet, il ne l'est pas. Mais il a une sale manie de dissimuler sa vraie nature derrière un masque de froideur et de mauvaise humeur. Il faut juste réussir à briser cette façade mais il me semble que seul Dumbledore y soit arrivé

_ Merci du renseignement.

_ Pendant que j'y pense, si tu as besoin pour la nuit tu peux toujours venir dans l'appartement des préfets.

_ Hein ? (Oh Merlin ! Aidez-moi, je risque de faire une syncope avec toute cette histoire. Elle me tutoie et voilà maintenant qu'elle m'invite dans sa chambre pour la nuit ! Pourquoi est-ce que ces fichus Gryffondors ont si peu de respect pour les convenances!) Et vous ?

_ Ne vous en faites pas. Je retournerais dans le dortoir de ma maison... Bien, je dois y aller. Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Bien, chers lecteurs, laissons-les se dire au revoir de manière plus ou moins amicale et retournons dans le bureau de la directrice et des portraits, juste au moment du départ de Rogue. Leur conversation risque fort d'être très intéressante.

_ Alors Albus ? Vous allez enfin m'expliquez à quoi rime tout ceci ?

_ Bien sûr Minerva !... Euh... vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir, prendre une petite tasse de thé ?

_ Qui est-ce jeune homme ?

_ Allons vous n'avez pas reconnu ce cher Severus !

_ …

_ …

_ Vous avez raison. Je crois que je vais prendre ne tasse de thé bien fort.

_ Vous ne me croyez pas Minerva.

_ Au moins admettez que vous me demandez d'assimiler l'incroyable.

_ Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, lui répondit-il malicieux.

_ Bon, voilà, une bonne chose de faite... Et donc, quelle est cette nouvelle lubie ? Qu'avez vous fait endurer encore à ce pauvre Severus ?

_ Comment !...Parce que vous pensez que c'est moi qui... ! Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire !

_ Ne me demandez surtout pas de croire ça Albus. Je n'en ferais rien.

_ D'accord...Vous avez gagné. J'ai peut être mis mon grain de sel dans les affaires du professeur Rogue.

_ Votre grain de sel ou bien un rocher de trente tonnes.

_ Disons que je lui ai ouvert les yeux. IL s'est mis en tête d'aider miss Granger mais avait du mal à se décider à agir.

_ Niréus Prince est donc Severus Rogue.

_ Oui.

_ Et tout ça vous paraît naturel à vous.

_ Honnêtement ... non... Minerva...

_ Hum...

_ Sybille m'a fait une prophétie...

_ Encore une de ses mises en scène !

_ Non Minerva... Une vrai prophétie, comme pour Harry et Jedusor...

_ ...Merlin nous protège...de quoi s'agissait-il cette fois-ci ?

_ _Le héros qui toujours dans l'ombre a oeuvré_

_Malgré l'accalmie, verra son rôle reconduit._

_La lutte terminée, le mal ne sera vaincu qu'en partie_

_Et ce n'est qu'en sauvant sa belle menacée_

_Qu'il éradiquera le mal à jamais_

_De leur union naitra un enfant_

_Un enfant tellement puissant_

_Qu'il révolutionnera le monde des sorciers_

Ces paroles prononcées furent accompagnées du délicat bruit du fracas de porcelaine. En effet, la directrice comprenant quasi-immediatement la portée de ces paroles, en lâcha sa tasse de surprise. Elle reprit en balbutiant :

_ Albus, je vous en prie...dites moi que vous ne pensez pas ce à quoi je pense que vous pensez...

_ Pourtant je crois bien penser exactement ce à quoi je pense que vous pensez que je suis en train de penser...

_ Mais c'est impensable !

_ Bien sûr que si puisque nous y pensons tous deux.

_ Albus arrêtez immédiatement avec ces jeux de mots ridicules !

_ C'est vous même qui m'avez tendu la perche.

_ … Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire !

_ Bien sûr que je m'en rend compte. Et alors, vous n'avez pas confiance dans les aptitudes de Severus à nous sauver des forces du mal.

_ Je me moque royalement des forces du mal ! Bien entendu que j'ai entièrement confiance dans les capacités de Severus.

_ Tout va bien alors.

_ Miss Granger et Severus … ensembles … union … enfant …

_ Vous allez bien Minerva ? Vous commencez à bégayer.

_ Non, je ne vais pas bien ! Oui je bégaye ! Pourquoi ? D'après vous ! Et ce qui me sidère le plus c'est votre calme et votre assurance !

_ Calmez vous Minerva...

_ Non je ne me calmerai pas, il doit y avoir une erreur... Severus je veux bien...mais il doit forcément y avoir une autre femme pour remplir la mission.

_ Minerva... Ouvrez un peu les yeux. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Hermione a savé la vie de Severus le soir de la guerre. Severus lui est venu en aide après l'attaque, c'est lui qui l'a ramené parmi nous et a permis qu'elle s'en sorte avec le moins de séquelles possibles. Et aujourd'hui le hasard fait qu'il se rapproche d'elle pour lui fournir un soutien dans les épreuves qu'elle traverse.

_ Le hasard n'a rien à voir la dedans et vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes le hasard.

_ Minerva...

_ Albus, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour le grand sorcier que vous êtes. Dans tous les plans les plus farfelus que vous avez élaborés je vous ai soutenu. Jamais je n'ai osé vous traiter de vieux fou, ou de toutes les autres surnom dont vous gratifiait chaleureusement le professeur Rogue. Aujourd'hui je me pose des questions, mais je vais continuer à vous faire confiance et fermer les yeux sur cette histoire, par égard à tous ce que vous avez fait pour le monde sorcier.

_ Vous ne le regretterez pas.

_ Si vous le dites... Pauvre Miss Granger.

Et Dumbledore d'éclater d'un rire pure et sincère devant le désespoir de sa vieille amie.


	18. Chapter 18: la lettre

**Salu à tous !, je suis vr****aiment désolée mais j'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre à vos super rewiews. Aussi encore merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fic !**

**Sans plus tarder voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira :**

Cette nuit là Hermione eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Malgré la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la semaine, son esprit refusait de prendre le repos qu'il méritait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dès potron minet à arpenter les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Communément à chaque dimanche matin l'activité des occupants du château était quasi inexistante.

Comme le petit déjeuner ne serait pas servi avant une bonne heure la Gryffondor se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Néanmoins son chemin fut très vite écourté par un obstacle qu'elle percuta de pleine face. Ce scénario était si fréquent que la jeune femme s'était fait une raison. Les bleus qui ornaient ses flans et son postérieur étaient nombreux, et cette fichue phrase elle l'avait prononcé plusieurs dizaines de fois :

_ Excusez...

_ Granger !

Quel poisse se dit Hermione pourquoi fallait il qu'elle percute à chaque fois Rogue. Cette journée avait décidément bien mal commencer.

_ Par la baguette de Merlin ! Faite donc un peu attention ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Rogue savait qu'il était injuste. Il savait que cette collision était en majorité de sa faute mais peu lui importait. Et ce pour deux raisons. La victime est une Griffondor, miss je sais tout de surcroit, donc hors de question de faire preuve de clémence. Et pour couronner le tout lui aussi avait passé une nuit blanche.

Il attendit la réplique de la Gryffondor : c'était avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il anticipait la remarque cinglante qu'il lui lancerait en réponse à son impertinence : cinquante point et une retenue, un régal rien qu'à y penser.

Mais Hermione ne dit rien. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son professeur pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas entrer dans son jeu. Et puis elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander, alors autant ne pas le mettre de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Vous avez raison professeur, je devrais faire plus attention...Je suis sincèrement désolée...

Outre le fait que la jeune femme l'ait habilement écarté de son petit plaisir, Rogue fut étonné au plus haut point par son élève. Celle ci se tenait droite et digne. Son regard n'était ni vide ni perdu et elle le fixait comme si elle pouvait le voir. Elle ne regardait pas un point dans le néant, ni une épaule, un bras ou une statue à coté. Non, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une détermination de fer. Un moment Rogue douta et crut que la vue lui était revenue...

_ Professeur, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

_ Hum...De quoi s'agit-i ? lui répondit-il encore si surpris qu'il en oublia d'être désagréable.

_ Hier, j'ai fait la connaissance de votre euh... cousin...

_ Que voulez vous que ça me fasse !, lâcha-t-il rectifiant par la même occasion le tir de son précédent manque d'acariâtreté.

_ Il m'a ouvert les yeux, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, sur un bon nombre de choses et...enfin bref...Monsieur, j'aimerais de nouveau suivre vos cours de potions.

_ C'est absolument hors de question !

Non, Rogue n'était pas fou... enfin pas encore. Malgré que ce fut lui qui l'ait poussé à se ressaisir et à reprendre les cours, son refus était amplement justifié et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première et la plus évidente est qu'un Rogue professeur de potions n'accorde aucune faveur à un élève. Il concède des avantages aux Serpentards selon son bon vouloir. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'accède à la requête d'un élève s'il n'y est pas contraint par le contexte.

Et puis, il devait la tester. C'était déjà une grande avancée qu'elle se soit vraiment reprise, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Préparer une potion est un art dangereux en temps normal, y ajouter un handicap, c'est courir à l'accident de façon certaine. Il pourrait l'aider et la conseiller à travers Niréus Prince, mais le plus gros travail viendra d'elle. Elle en est capable, il le sait, mais encore faut-il qu'elle le veuille. La voie sur laquelle elle cherche à s'engager est pénible, et il lui faudra plus que de la simple détermination pour surmonter les épreuves qui se présenteront à elle. Elle a fait le premier pas, mais la route est encore longue.

Sans prévenir, Rogue se déplaça, silencieux. Il se plaça à la droite de la jeune femme et attendit guettant ses réactions.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était en lutte avec elle même afin de trouver les arguments qui pourraient venir à bout de son inflexible professeur. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par une légère brise qui lui caressa le visage de pleine face. Etrange, Rogue devrait normalement bloqué les courant d'air puisqu'il était sensé se trouver devant elle. Serait-il parti ? Hermione le crut jusqu'à ce qu'une singulière odeur vienne lui chatouiller les narines : un discret parfum masculin brouillé par un cocktail d'infimes senteurs hétéroclites allant de la bave de crapaud aux pétales de jasmin séchées. Enfin, une odeur aigre de fientes de volatiles la renseigna sur l'activité précédente du maitre des potions. Se fiant à son odorat, elle pivota d'un quart de tour vers la droite avant de planter son regard vers l'endroit où, d'après ses souvenirs, elle estimait trouver celui de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Rogue, lui, observait. Il vit son ancienne élève d'abord pensive puis un court instant perdue. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle était concentrée et se tournait dans sa direction : étonnant ! Voilà que moins d'une minute après qu'il ait changé de position, Granger se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui et allait reprendre leur conversation. Néanmoins le regard de la jeune femme eut plus de mal à se recadrer. Elle demeura longuement hésitante avant de se fixer un point de chute... Merlin, lui paraissait-il si grand...

_ Professeur ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Il me semble vous avoir répondu !

Durant cette courte réponse Rogue remarqua le regard chocolat de la Gryffondor, glisser vers le sien. Surement sa voix avait-elle aidé la jeune femme à déterminer sa position...Intéressant...

_ Pardonnez moi d'insister professeur mais les potions sont une part importante de mes projets, et j'aimerais, autant que faire se peut, passer outre mon petit problème, et mettre tout en oeuvre pour réussir ce que j'ai commencé. Je suis persuadée qu'avec un peut d'astuce et d'entrainement je parviendrai à cette autonomie dont vous m'avez parlé.

_Et pour quelle bonne raison je vous prie, vous raccrochez vous à des chimères ?

_ Pour la même raison qui vous a poussé à protéger Harry toutes ces années alors que sa mère était morte par votre faute.

Rogue sentit la colère l'envahir rapidement. La rage bouillonnait dans ses veines et commençait progressivement à lui embrumer l'esprit. Il contenait avec peine ses réflexes violents aussi pour évacuer le surplus préféra-t-il hurler :

_ Comment osez-vous Granger ! Cent cinqu...

_ Attendez professeur... avant de vous emportez, laissez moi m'expliquer...Loin de moi l'idée de vous insulter ou de vous blesser. Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre pourquoi je tiens tant à reprendre vos cours. J'ai tout perdu et je n'ai qu'une envie faire payer à ceux qui m'ont plongé dans la douleur. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais moi même, mais je ferai le maximum...et puis il me reste un devoir de mémoire : toutes les promesses que je n'ai pas tenu, tout ce qui ne sera jamais...je me doit d'en honorer un minimum : et si ce n'est pas pour eux, je le ferai au moins pour moi, pour m'enlever un peu du poids de la culpabilité qui me ronge. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est ce qui a du vous pousser à aider Harry toutes ces années...

Rogue ne répondit rien à cette touchante tirade. Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais elle avait raison miss je sais tout avait encore frappé. Il aurait peut être du faire un commentaire, compléter, la dissuader mais il était comme paralysé. Pétrifié par une rage incestueuse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cependant c'était plus fort que lui, lui le maître dans la maîtrise des sentiments...Le fait qu'on lui renvoie son passé, ses erreurs en pleine face, le mettait hors de lui...C'est ainsi que comme à chaque fois, sa réponse fut aux antipodes de ce que la normalité des choses aurait voulu.

_ Fort bien Miss...je vais être beau joueur...

le ton était calme et glacial, doux et menaçant. Un rictus mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ Je … je ne comprends pas professeur...vous acceptez de m'enseigner les potions à nouveau ?

_ Evidemment.

_ Mille mercis professeur, je...

_ Mais à une condition !

_ Une condition...laquelle ?

_ Je refuse de courir le moindre risque, c'est pourquoi vous devrez faire vos preuves avant de réintégrer mon cours. Nous dirons une potion de ratatinage. Dans deux semaines vous me la préparerez devant mes yeux et seule comme n'importe quel élève normal que vous aspirez devenir. Soit vous réussissez et vous réintégrez mon cours, soit vous échouez et quittez ce château pour insolence, impertinence et insulte envers un professeur ainsi qu'incapacité avérée à poursuivre des études magiques. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Mais... Oui professeur, c'était on ne peut plus clair.

A ces mots Rogue partit d'un pas vif en direction de la grande salle ou un petit déjeuner l'attendait bien sagement. Sur le chemin il repensa au marché passé avec la Gryffondor. En y réfléchissant bien ça pouvait paraître ridicule puisque de toute manière, il l'aiderait à travers sa nouvelle identité. Mais malgré tout, il était satisfait de son idée. Lui savait qu'elle y arriverait, mai elle en doutait encore. Cette échéance proche associée à la menace d'expulsion la motiverait surement plus que des promesses bancales. Elle se retrouvait au pied du mur, condamnée à se surpasser. Et puis elle réfléchira à deux fois maintenant avant de parler de la vie privée des gens.

Hermione quant à elle passa la matinée à ruminer ses problèmes. Une potion de ratatinage...pourtant ce n'était pas si compliqué. Une potion de niveau deux qui s'apprend en 3ème année : rien de bien méchant en somme. Même si mal préparée, elle devenait un puissant poison, sa concoction ne présentait aucune difficulté pour un élève normal de son niveau. Hermione se souvenait encore du cours de potion où elle avait aidé le malheureux Neville pour sauver son crapaud Trévor d'une mort certaine.

Mais comment allait elle pouvoir faire... Pour ce qui est du protocole, elle pourrait toujours demander à n'importe quel élève ou professeur de le lui lire, mais après... Sur le moment elle regretta sincèrement l'absence du jeune homme qui lui était venu en aide la veille. Il était arrogant, étrange, impatient, sarcastique, odieux...mais ses conseils étaient précieux.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée : le livre des potions de Rogue, celui qu'Harry avait utilisé il y a 2 ans, une vraie mine d'informations précieuses. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre la main dessus... Malheureusement Harry l'avait caché dans la salle sur demande qui a été victime du feudeymon. Se pourrait-il que la salle ait survécu, ou bien qu'elle ait protégé les précieux trésors qu'elle contenait... Non impossible, elle avait été détruite en même temps que l'horcruxe, le diadème de Serdaigle. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'un malheureux livre de papier ait survécu. Que perdait-elle à aller vérifier après tout si ce n'est un peu de temps.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le 7ème étage. Elle ne le vit pas mais de loin une ombre la suivait. En effet Rogue, qui n'était pas astreint à une quelconque correction de copie, la suivait sous sa nouvelle apparence. Il avait décidé de reprendre contact avec elle pour voir comment elle réagissait au défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Cependant il fut intrigué par l'itinéraire qu'empruntait la jeune femme. Elle évoluait dans les étages, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucun cours un dimanche,et elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé la bibliothèque. Peut-être se rendait elle à la salle commune des Gryffondors... Mais qu'allait-elle y faire puisque tous ses amis se trouvaient à présent bien loin du château. Il la suivit donc en silence. Hermione ne remarqua rien et poursuivit son chemin.

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir que Rogue se dévoila. A ce moment là, Hermione marcha sur la queue d'un chat endormi au milieu du couloir. Essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas blesser l'innocent animal, elle bascula sur le côté mais heurta de ce fait une armure qui déséquilibrée par le choc, oscilla dangereusement. C'est au moment où elle allait s'écraser sur l'infortuné Gryffondor, que le maître des potions intervint.

_ Impedimenta, dit-il d'une voie ferme et assurée.

Ceci eut pour effet de ralentir puis arrêter momentanément la chute de l'objet concerné. Il en profita pour tirer sèchement la jeune femme vers lui avant que le tout ne s'effondre. Il se rendit compte un peu tard de la rudesse de sa manoeuvre : peut-être aurait-il put trouver une meilleure combinaison de sort pour le confort de sa protégée. Aussi entama-t-il une petite boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère :

_ Décidément vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi !

D'accord il aurait put faire beaucoup mieux. Mais considérant son expérience dans le domaine de la plaisanterie, ce classique était déjà une innovation pour lui.

_ Niréus c'est toi ?

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à cette appellation familière.

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher. J'espère bien ne pas devoir sauver votre tête à chaque fois que je la verrai.

_ Essaie de la voir quand je ne me trouve pas en difficulté.

_ Et bien, cela réduit très largement mon champs d'action !

_ Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici. Se pourrait-il que le professeur Rogue ait accepté ta demande.

_ Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait voyons ?

_ Tout simplement parce que c'est Rogue.

_ Douteriez vous de ma force de persuasion ?

_ Du tout... Je doutais simplement du relationnel de la chauve souris des cachots.

Rogue jubilait intérieurement cette petite mésaventure risquait d'être fort intéressante. Quelques heures à peine avait-elle commencée et déjà il avait découvert que sa collègue le trouvait taciturne et que ses élèves le traitaient de chauve souris des cachots. Non pas que ça le touche particulièrement mais une bonne information peut se révéler une arme redoutable en temps voulus.

_ Enfin bon, peut-être n'est-il pas aussi sombre qu'on veut bien le dépeindre.

_ Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas.

Sur le moment Rogue tomba des nues, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réponse...

_ J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

_ Disons que maintenant que la guerre est finie et que son histoire a été révélée au monde entier, on comprend tous plus ou moins le professeur Rogue...Même si personne n'approuve sa manière d'agir.

Voilà une histoire qu'il lui faudrait approfondir, se dit Rogue. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. De plus à trop insister sur sa vraie personnalité, il risquait de griller sa couverture.

_ Et alors, mis à part ce fameux monstre de professeur, pourquoi vous trouviez vous seule dans un coin reculé du château à démonter des armures ?

_ J'ai rencontré le professeur Rogue...

_ Je pensais pourtant que le sujet était clos

_ Malheureusement non. Il ne fait que commencer. Comme je te l'ai dit je l'ai rencontré et il a accepté de m'enseigner les potions à nouveau.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

_ Oui, c'en serait une s'il n'avait pas ajouté une condition.

_ Une condition ? Laquelle, demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Dans deux semaines je dois réaliser seule et devant lui une potion de ratatinage. Je réussis et il redevient mon professeur. J'échoue et il me fait renvoyer de Poudlard.

_ Vraiment. C'est vrai que c'est une situation assez précaire mais c'est déjà un début. Et puis la potion de ratatinage n'est pas si difficile.

_ Non, du tout, mais comment vais je faire pour atteindre l'autonomie qu'il me demande ?

_ Oh, ça ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une question d'entrainement et d'adaptation. En revanche je ne comprends pas le lien entre cette histoire et les armures.

_ Je me rendais à la salle sur demande.

_ La salle sur demande ?

_ Oui, c'est une salle cachée et mystérieuse du château qui se trouve au septième étage. Elle a la particularité d'apparaître quand on en a vraiment besoin.

_ Maintenant que vous me dites, il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parler quelque part...un livre peut-être...Mais pourquoi vouloir y aller ?

_ Et bien...lors de notre sixième année, mon ami Harry était en possession du livre de potion du professeur Rogue. Ce livre était une vraie mine d'informations, annoté et amélioré à chaque page.

_ Ça me paraît une bonne idée. Pourtant tout chez vous m'indique qu'un « mais » vient mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire, répondit Rogue qui savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

_ La salle a été détruite par un feudeymon, lâcha-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

_ Alors c'est inutile d'y aller. Inutile, voire même dangereux, la raisonna-t-il.

_ Je suis une Gryffondor, je ne recule pas devant les difficultés.

_ Et bête avec ça !

_ Et en quel honneur ? Demanda-t-elle un tantinet vexée.

_ Réfléchissez deux secondes voyons, un feudeymon, de la magie noire ! Pour commencer, si le dit livre était dans la salle, paix à son âme ! Il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour qu'il ait survécu. Et puis, imaginez que le feu ne soit pas encore entièrement consumé, c'est un coup à embrasser le château tout entier.

_ Tu as peut être raison...

_ 8/10 pour la réponse.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le peut être est de trop, je suis absolument sûr que j'ai raison. Demandez à la directrice, ou à n'importe quel professeur.

_ Que puis-je faire alors pour étonner le professeur Rogue, dit-elle désespérée.

_ Ce serai oublier votre serviteur que de se morfondre. Pour ce qui est des potions, je n'ai pas grand chose à envier à mon cousin.

_ Tu accepterais de m'aider ?

_ Peut-être...Si c'est demandé avec les formes...je ne suis pas contre un peu de flatterie non plus...

_ Merci...C'est si surprenant d'avoir à faire à un Rogue secourable et plaisantin par dessus le marché, déclara-t-elle, heureuse pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

Effectivement, à cet instant, Hermione était heureuse. Sa situation était toujours aussi dramatique, mais elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait un soutien, un nouvel ami qui l'aidait et lui apportait des solutions. Elle avait de nouveau un objectif et grâce à lui elle sentait que c'était réalisable.

_ Je suis un Prince et non un Rogue, c'est là toute la différence, conclut-il.

Cette dernière réplique lui était venue naturellement, sans qu'il y pense. Mais en réfléchissant bien, ce n'était que la pure vérité : tout aurait été différent sans ce Rogue. Ce bâtard alcoolique, cette ordure qui avait pris a vie de sa chère mère. Cette saleté de moldu qui lui en a fait baver au point de l'écoeurer, de le rendre asocial et de le plonger dans la magie noire. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, jamais Severus n'aurait perdu les deux amours de sa vie. Il aurait pu vivre dans un doux foyer, entouré de l'amour de sa famille. Il aurait été un garçon jovial comme tous les autres. Il aurait eu des amis. Il aurait pu concurrencer Potter et récupérer Lily...Mais au lieu de ça, que lui avait offert son dégénéré de père : rien. Pour amour, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à la caillasse de ses punitions, pour caresses celles du martinet flattant ses côtes bleuies par les coups. La joie fut remplacée par l'angoisse des querelles, la peur du lendemain. Comme amies, il n'eut que la haine et la rancoeur... Oui, finalement s'il avait eu la chance de naître Prince ou autre, il n'aurait pas été le taciturne, la chauve souris des cachots.

Rogue fut tiré de ses sombres conclusions par un petit gémissement de la jeune femme sur qui il reporta son attention.

Une petite boule de plumes voletait autour de sa tête poussant de petits cris aigus surexcités et la percutant à intervalles réguliers.

_ Aïe ! Mais que se passe-t-il.

_ Il semblerait que ce petit hibou ait un message pour vous.

_ Hibou ?...Coquecigrue !

_ Hum, un nom ma foi fort bien choisi pour cet animal, critiqua-t-il tandis qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper l'énergique petit oiseau.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à l'avoir en main, elle décrocha la missive à tâtons. Rogue, lui, la regardait sans broncher. Il aurait très bien put lui venir en aide mais il savait très bien, qu'il était important pour la jeune femme qu'elle fasse le maximum de choses d'elle même. Surtout qu'une fois la lettre en main et le hibou relâché, elle fut contrainte de faire appel à lui. Aussi lui demanda-t-elle de lire le message tandis que Coquecigrue prenait la direction de la volière où il trouverait repos, nourriture et boisson.

La lettre venait de Potter. Oh Merlin, était il tombé si bas qu'il se retrouve à lire les correspondances de Potter. Cependant, il ravala ses remarques et comme si de rien n'était, il commença à lire la lettre à haute voix.

Ma chère Hermione,

Si tu savais comme tu nous manques à Ron et moi. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eut de tes nouvelles ! Ne t'en fais pas, on ne te fera pas de reproches nous non plus on n'a pas été très bavard.

On imagine que tout va pour le mieux pour toi. Après tout tu es dans dans ton élément. Alors ? Ça y est ? Tu as relu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ? Hihi, ça me paraît si loin tout ça. Tu sais des fois je t'envie, tout était tellement plus simple à Poudlard. (en particulier la nourriture...on est pas vraiment des cordons bleus tous les deux...)

Pour notre défense, on revient tout juste d'une mission d'entrainement à l'étranger. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus parce que c'est top secret mais en tous cas, ça s'est bien passé. Je dirais même qu'on s'est sacrément fait remarquer.

Et toi ? Comment se passe les cours ? Dire que tu es professeur maintenant... La cohabitation avec Rogue n'est pas trop difficile ?

Tu as remarqué que j'ai emprunté Coquecigue. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé de chemin, cette fois ! C'est bête mais j'ai du mal à encaisser la mort de Hedwige. Je devrait m'acheter un autre hibou mais je n'y arrive pas. Heureusement que Rogue ne lit pas cette lettre, sinon, il me hurlerait que e ne suis qu'un sentimental incapable qui porte fièrement son coeur en bandoulière. Mis bon, je ne pourrais pas emprunter le hibou de Ron indéfiniment. Tu te rappelles quand il avait perdu le chemin d'azkaban avec le papier de libération pour Hagrid. Et lui, au fait, comment va-t-il ? S'est-il remis de sa lubie pour les scout à pétards ?

Allez Hermione, je vais te laisser. Je suis sûre que tu dois être occupée à finir un devoir qui n'est à rendre que dans deux ou trois semaines. N'oublie pas de venir au Terrier pour les vacances. Et guette le courrier le matin. Dans pas trop longtemps, tu devrais recevoir une invitation pour une grande occasion... Je me tais, je n'en dirais pas plus, c'est la surprise.

A plus Hermione, n'oublie pas de nous écrire de temps en temps.

Si Hermione s'était sentie légère et soulagée quelques minutes auparavant, cette lettre venait tout compromettre. Et le problème résidait dans cette question que Rogue lui posa tout simplement :

_ Et alors ? Qu'allez vous leur répondre ?


	19. Chapter 19: Que répondre

**Salut à tous! **

**bon ben d'abord les traditionnelles excuses: d'être une fois de plus très en retard, de ne pas avoir répondu à vos rewiews géniales,d'avoir remarqué que mon précédent chapitre était un vrai cahmps de mines de fautes de frappe...et caetera et caetera**

**Ensuite, le grand merci sacré à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent mon histoire**

**Et pour finir l'habituel: "je vais m'arrêter là de dire des bétises et vous laisser découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira"**

**Et après y'en a qui dise que l'homme est un animal casanier bourré d'habitudes...XD**

Dans les ténèbres inquiétants d'un lieu oublié des hommes, une voix s'élève, hésitante. Une petite voix effacée et tremblotante.

_ Maître ?

Pas de réponse si ce n'est le silence. Mais dans ce cas précis le silence est une réponse. Aussi le malheureux poursuivit-il :

_ Maître, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Euh...C'est que...

L'homme cherchait ses mots. Ce qu'il avait à annoncer n'était pas de bonne augure, dangereux pour les projets du maître, et surtout dangereux pour sa malheureuse vie de sorcier messager. Le maître était trop calme, beaucoup trop calme : ce n'était pas normal. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le dit messager, nommé Washburn, s'apprêtait à déclamer d'une traite son texte. Cependant sa tentative fut tuée dans l'oeuf par l'émergence d'une voix grave et menaçante.

_ Dis moi Washburn, quelle heure est-il ?

_ Et bien, pas loin des 19h maître, répondit-il perplexe.

_ Ainsi donc c'est la fin de la journée...

_ Euh...oui maître, dit le sorcier étonné de la tournure des événements.

_ Alors tu as à m'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, déclara simplement la voix.

_ Comment savez vous maître ?

_ Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent toujours à la fin, énonça-t-il sans pour autant s'inquiéter des informations détenues par son disciple.

_ Si vous le dites...maître, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

S'en suivit alors un blanc, un silence. Le dit maître ne semblait pas disposé à parler, et l'infortuné Washburn ne savait pas s'il devait ou non rapporter son information. Maudissant sa situation, il entreprit néanmoins de lâcher le morceau quitte à être puni. Au moins il serait libéré de cette situation gênante.

_ Euh...maître, c'est au sujet de l'équipe que vous avez envoyé en Hongrie il y a un mois environ. Ils sont tombés sur un groupe d'aurors en formation. Ils ont succombé lors de l'affrontement...

_ Hum...voilà une bien fâcheuse nouvelle. J'ai finalement bien fait de sceller leurs souvenirs. Au moins ces satanés fouineurs du Ministère ne pourront rien tirer des cadavres...

_ Euh, il y a autre chose maître, on dit que deux apprentis ont particulièrement brillé lors de cet assaut...Il s'agit de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

_ Intéressant...Très intéressant...

Le pauvre messager s'attendait à recevoir les foudres du patron et voilà qu'au lieu de ça, il trouve juste l'info intéressante.

_ Euh maître, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Nous venons de perdre deux de nos meilleurs éléments.

_Qu'importe ce que nous avons perdu, répondit-il froidement. Rien n'est indispensable, tout se remplace. Ce qui est important c'est ce que nous avons trouvé ! Nos cibles ne sont chimériques, on sait maintenant où elles se cachent ! Et quand le temps sera venu, nous saurons où frapper...quand le temps sera venu...

Washburn déglutit difficilement à ces mots. Il sait que leurs vies n'ont aucune valeur face à leurs projets. Mais ce l'entendre dire de cette façon, si normale, si glaciale, reste toujours un choc...

_ Bien maître, balbutie-t-il faiblement.

_ Et alors ? Qu'allez vous leur répondre ?

_ Hein ?

_ On dit comment quand on est poli miss. Qu'allez vous leur répondre ? Lâcha sarcastiquement Rogue.

_ Mais...je...

_ D'accord, c'est encore pire que je le pensais. Non mais écoutez vous ! Vous êtes pire qu'une radio mal réglée !

_ Pardon, s'empressa de dire Hermione. C'est que...je...

_ Décidément dit Rogue agacé. On va essayer comme ça peut-être, vous-quoi-répondre-à-eux, finit-il comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

_ Niréus, je ne sais pas!cria Hermione désespérée.

_ Bon, ça ne m'éclaire pas plus que ça, mais au moins c'est une réponse.

_ Ça n'a rien de drôle.

_ Trouvez un seul imbécile qui trouve drôle de parler comme un sioux moldu pour obtenir une réponse et vous m'appelez, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cependant cette petite remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté. C'est du moins ce que conclut Severus Rogue en observant l'état de décomposition du visage de la jeune femme.

_ Il est grand temps de leur dire la vérité, lâcha-t-il à brûle- pourpoint.

_ Non ! Ils ne doivent rien savoir !

_ Et comment ferez vous à Noël, demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Je trouverai une excuse...je n'irais pas...

_ Vous allez mentir à vos amis ?

_ Oui, dit-elle déterminée. Je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Oh que si vous avez le choix. Mais vous ne le voulez pas, dit-il sur le ton de l'accusation.

_ Et alors, répondit-elle agressive.

_ C'est une grossière erreur, une preuve de votre immaturité ! Combien de temps allez vous vous cachez ? Ah c'est sûr que vous allez trouver une excuse, et puis une autre, et encore une autre. Peut être même à l'infini. Et eux, en bons petits amis confiants, ils vous croiront. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et puis comme ils ont l'air assez naïfs (décidément il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de critiquer Potter et Weasley, pensa-t-il) ils goberont peut être une quatrième fois, une cinquième fois. Mais après, ils vont forcément se poser des questions, ils chercheront et ils trouveront. Cela durera peut être des années, mais une fois qu'ils l'auront découvert, comment réagiront-ils ? Ils se sentiront trahis, indigne de confiance. Si ce sont de bonnes poires ils vous pardonneront, mais après vos relations seront-elles toujours les mêmes ? Vous feront-ils encore confiance ? Pourrez-vous encore être amis ? C'est un choix lourd de conséquences et extrêmement incertain, dangereux. Vous me direz, les amis c'est comme les bonnes chemises, on est triste quand il faut s'en séparer, mais quand on en acquiert une nouvelle soit on s'en accommode à regret, soit on est bien content d'avoir changé. Cependant êtes vous vraiment prête à vous engager dans cette voie ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, réfléchit un court instant,juste assez pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était révoltée au plus profond d'elle même par les paroles de son nouvel ami. L'amitié, l'amour, le bien, sont des valeurs transcendantes qui ne peuvent pas être considérées avec tant de mépris. Seul des mangemorts pourraient approuver ce raisonnement.

_ Tu as gagné, je leur dirais... mais pas tout de suite...je n'en ai pas encore le courage...

_ Disons surtout que vous avez peur de réaliser vraiment que ce qui est arrivé est arrivé.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ En ce moment vous vivez une double vie. Pour nous à Poudlard vous êtes l'infortunée jeune femme qui a tout perdu. Pour eux, de leur coin perdu, vous êtes encore l'Hermione Granger d'avant, celle qui avait encore ses yeux fonctionnels. Si vous leur avouez, il ne restera plus dans le monde qu'une seule et unique vision d'Hermione Granger : celle de la victime de la folie humaine.

_ Tu aimes vraiment avoir raison

_ C'est une seconde nature, répondit modestement Niréus alias Rogue.

Ce soir là, attablée à son bureau, Hermione tripotait nerveusement sa plume. A ses pieds, une montagne de parchemins chiffonnés, témoins de ses rédactions infructueuses. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle essayait en vain de trouver les bonnes formules. Elle avait décidé de révéler à ses amis le pot au roses, mais pas directement, avec des remarques implicites. Son raisonnement était le suivant. Si la lettre était suffisamment bien tournée, Ron n'y comprendrait rien, ou du moins il se contenterait de la façade. Harry en revanche, percevrait ces petites touches de vérité. Cependant, indécis il en ferait part à Ron qui lui affirmerait alors qu'il se fait des idées. Ses deux amis doutant tout de même demanderaient à la Gryffondor des explications. Ainsi Hermione aurait obtenu insidieusement son sursis : une vrai manoeuvre de serpentard.

Le problème était qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver les expressions adéquates. Elle bloquait à chaque mots, se contentant de banalités sans contenu. Elle se surpris même à leur demander quel était le temps qu'il faisait dans leur coin secret.

Découragée, elle prit rageusement le dernier parchemin qu'il lui restait et écrivit :

Mes chers amis

Vous me manquez énormément. Plus rien n'est pareil sans vous à Poudlard. Le château est paisible, les professeurs égaux à eux même et les nouveaux élèves plutôt disciplinés. C'est plutôt vous qui êtes à envier les amis. Ici la vie est morne et monotone. Alors que vous vous courrez dehors et pourchassez les mauvais sorciers. C'est excitant, passionnant mais dangereux. Moi, personnellement, j'ai eu ma dose l'année dernière.

Harry rassure moi, tu ne laisse tout de même pas Ron faire la cuisine. Soit il fait tout exploser soit il a déjà tout englouti avant que ce soit cuit. Ah allez Ronald, ne te vexe surtout pas, tu sais bien que je plaisante.

Alors comment ça c'est top secret, hein... quand je pense au scandale que tu nous avais fait Harry quand Dumbledore nous avait forcé à ne rien te dire pendant l'été de la quatrième année...ok, ok, je ne vous demanderait rien de plus sur votre fameuse mission. Ça me fait juste très plaisir de voir que vous vous plaisez là où vous êtes.

Ne t'en fais pas Harry, Rogue pourrait raconter ce qu'il veut, il faut du temps pour passer le cap, et par Merlin tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te comprends en ce moment...

Ah, ce bon vieux Hagrid, bien sûr que je me souviens de cette fin d'année... que de souvenirs... Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai entendu dire que ses bestioles s'étaient enfuies dans la forêt interdite.

Bien sûr que je serais là à Noël, je ne raterais ce moment pour rien au monde.

Une grande occasion, bon sang, qu'est ce que vous me cachez tout les deux ?

Harry, Ron, faites bien attention à vous...

Et voilà, la lettre était écrite. Elle ne contenait vraiment pas grand chose pour les mettre sur la voie. Tant pis se dit Hermione, elle aura tout le temps de leur révéler à la Noël. Après avoir gratifier Coquecigrue d'un miamhibou et de quelques caresses, elle lui confia la missive, et le regarda s'éloigner dans la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut surprise, pendant le déjeuner, de sentir une main puissante s'abattre avec douceur sur son épaule. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Avant que cette question ne franchisse ses lèvres, une augmentation considérables de gloussements féminins...étrange. Ce ne fut finalement pas la jeune femme qui pris la parole en premier.

_ Miss...euh...Hermione. J'ai un peu de temps libre devant moi aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions travailler un peu sur votre fameuse potion de ratatinage.

_ Oh, Niréus, c'est toi. C'est très gentil de me proposer cela mais je n'ai pas mon stock de potion à jour.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. J'ai réussi à soudoyer la directrice, assez facilement d'ailleurs (et en y repensant Rogue trouvait cela relativement étrange) . Elle m'a aidé (bien sûr il aurait put s'en charger lui même mais cela aurait certainement parut louche) à transformer une classe désaffectée qui jouxtait celle de potions, en dortoir équipé d'un mini laboratoire avec accès sur la réserve du professeur Rogue.

_ Hi, hi, le pauvre a du en faire une syncope.

_ Ahem, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. Disons que les négociations ont été assez rudes.

_ J'imagine, le voisinage ne doit pas être folichon.

_ Je ne serai pas aussi catégorique. Le calme d'un adulte posé est extrêmement appréciable quand on est confronté à des hordes d'adolescents surexcités.

_ Pitié, arrête de parler comme ça, ou alors je risque de te répondre oui professeur Rogue.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Retrouvez moi dans les cachots d'ici une heure. Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire entre-temps.

_ Très bien, j'y serai...merci.

Après ce bref échange, Niréus, autrement dit Rogue, prit le chemin inverse pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Sur la route, aidé par la discrétion légendaire de la gente féminine, ses oreilles surprirent ds bribes de conversation plus ou moins inconvenantes. Maître de lui-même il continua d'avancer droit et fier, comme si, imperméable, rien ne l'atteignait : son attitude classique en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, peu habitué à provoquer ce genre de réaction de la part des individus du sexe opposé, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir une fois le battant des portes atteint.

Le temps jouant contre lui, il ne s'attarda pas à songer à ce moment gênant. Il repris sa forme de professeur de potion, et pénétra la Salle du déjeuner de son ordinaire pas glissant, entouré de son halo sombre de capes virevoltantes. A son entrée le calme se fit, aussi certainement que le brouhaha des femelles de Poudlard avait commencé à son précédent passage. Seuls quelques téméraires, Gryffondors pour la plupart, ignoraient le maître des potions (il y avait aussi les Serpentards mais eux étaient hors des calculs, solidarité de corps oblige). Au moment de prendre place à la table des professeurs, un événement attira son attention. Tout d'abord une Hermione assaillie par ses compatriotes, avec un grand E. A ce spectacle, et devinant le sujet des débats, Severus se tordit de rire intérieurement (comportement surprenant dont lui seul était capable). Si elles savaient, pensa-t-il en découpant machinalement ses oeufs.

Quelques sièges plus loin, quatre pour être très précis, la directrice, qui n'avait rien raté du petit manège de son collègue, demeurait fermée, pensive. Tant et si bien que son voisin, le petit professeur Flitwick, s'en inquiéta :

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Minerva ?

_ Non, rien d'important, répondit-elle tirée de sa torpeur.

_ Vous paraissez pourtant bien soucieuse... Si jamais je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, ce ne doit pas être facile d'occuper votre fauteuil.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Filius, Poudlard se porte comme un charme. Je repensais simplement à tout ce que nous avons traversé pour arriver enfin à cette paix.

_ Oui, dit le sorcier, partageant soudainement la mélancolie de son amie. Et tout ce que nous avons perdu, ajouta-t-il.

En réalité, MacGonagal ne pensait pas moins à ce qu'ils avaient vécu que ce à quoi ils allaient être confronté. En observant son élève et la mascarade du directeur des Serpentards, elle prenait soudain conscience que ce qu'avait annoncé Dumbledore, n'était pas si abracadabrant qu'il n'y paraissait. Rogue, malgré son caractère, en dépit de sa maison, avait fait un pas et même plusieurs en direction de la détresse de sa jeune élève. Ce Rogue là même, qui des années durant avait aboli toute pitié, toute compassion ou autre sentiment trop dangereux pour sa condition, défiait aujourd'hui toutes les barrières qui le séparaient de la Gryffondor pour lui venir en aide. Quelles que soient les motivations du professeur à éprouver ainsi sa nature, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le rapprochement avait été opéré. La prophétie était en marche. Le danger, quoique diffus était connu, les deux acteurs de la prophétie réunis, il ne restait plus qu'au temps de tout sceller... Les pensées ne la directrices étaient noyées dans les interrogations mais celle qui la préoccupait le plus était : que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il simplement qu'elle ferme les yeux et laisse les choses se dérouler ? Devait-elle intervenir en les forçant à se rapprocher ? C'était le travail de Dumbledore de manipuler les événements, pas le sien. Et cet enfant, (MacGonagal eut l'appétit coupé en imaginant ce que l'existence d'un petit d'homme impliquait pour les deux concernés) quel allait être son rôle ? Révolutionner le monde sorcier avait aussi été le but de Jedusor...

Légèrement perturbée par toutes ces questions, la directrice souhaita une bonne journée à ses collègue, puis se rendit à son bureau où elle savait que de nombreux dossiers l'attendaient.

Pendant ce temps, la table des Gryffondors était en effervescence. Au centre de ce séisme de rouge et or en jupette se trouvait la malheureuse Hermione.

_ Hé, Hermione, dis nous qui est le garçon qui est venu te parler ? On l'a jamais vu dans le coin. Il est à Poudlard ? C'est quoi ? Pas un serpentard j'espère, ce serait trop bête que ces bêcheuses de Serpent aient accès à tous les beaux mâles de la région ? Et puis pourquoi tu as parlé de Rogue,qu'est ce qu'il a à boire là dedans ? Dis, il a une petite amie, parce que sinon dis lui que je veux bien postuler ? Dis Hermione, tu me le présenteras ? Comment tu as fait pour te trouver un petit copain comme ça ?...

Inutile d'aller plus loin. C'est amplement suffisant pour comprendre que la pauvre Hermione se retrouvait prise au piège dans un enchevêtrement de questions de filles en émoi, sur fond de grognements masculins qui pouvaient se résumer à : mais qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez. Ne pouvant déterminer l'origine des questions, ni y répondre individuellement, la jeune femme fit un bref résumé de la situation à ses condisciples. Ces révélations eurent plusieurs effets (des soupirs rêveur, des sarcasmes, des projets,...) et firent bientôt le tour de la salle. Mais le plus important fut qu'Hermione put enfin respirer.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Hermione s'adressa à Neville qui lui faisait face. Celui ci, indifférent au raz de marée qui venait d'avoir lieu, nourrissait consciencieusement sa nouvelle acquisition : une plante carnivore miniature du Tibet ou plus familièrement CARNIVORVS TIBET EXIGVA FORMA PLANTAE (un nom que seuls les deux amis avaient la capacité de retenir).

_ Dis, Neville ?

_ Hum, qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Répondit-il tout en faisant attention de ne pas perdre un doigt.

_ Pourrait-tu me décrire Niréus ?

_ Niré-qui ?

_ Euh...celui qui m'a parlé tout à l'heure.

_ Ah ! Celui là... Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très physionomiste...

_ Essaie-toujours, l'encouragea-t-elle.

_ Bon, si tu insistes... Il est assez grand, un peu comme Ron. Il a des cheveux mi-long qui lui tombent aux épaules, noir d'encre et très légèrement bouclés aux extrémités. Un corps plutôt bien proportionné pour ce qu'en laisse voir ses robes de sorcier, ni trop maigre ni trop gros. Il a des traits fins mais bien prononcés, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, un nez droit et un teint légèrement basané. D'après les filles il a un sourire de tombeur mais je me demande bien comment elles ont pu le voir, il a été aussi avenant que les portes d'Azkaban.

_ Hihi, et son allure générale ?

_ Droite et fière, un vrai Malefoy version brune.

_ Tant que cela, demanda-t-elle un peu déçue.

_ En apparence oui. Mais dans son regard il manque cette arrogance caractéristique de Malefoy, on le dirait gêné. Il semble aussi assuré dans ce qu'il fait qu'hésitant, comme s'il se forçait à faire quelque chose contre sa nature... Euh... ben voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux te dire.

_ Merci beaucoup Neville.

Neville avait beau se sous-estimer, pensa Hermione, mais lui et Luna avaient une sacré faculté pour cadrer les gens.

Au moment où le déjeuner n'était plus qu'un souvenir en train de se faire assimiler par l'organisme de la Gryfondor, celle faisait route vers les cachots. Elle descendait précautionneusement les marches, pas après pas pour ne pas en rater une, longeait les murs directeurs en prenant garde de ne pas renverser armures tapisseries et autres décorations murales. Pour une fois, elle aimerait rencontrer le jeune homme sans que celui ci ne doive lui venir en aide, cela accorderait plus de crédit à sa démarche d'apprentissage.

Rogue qui attendait déjà silencieusement à l'autre bout du couloir, observait la lente progression de son élève. Il devait se l'admettre, elle avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis le jour, pas si lointain, où il l'avait vu embrassant tous les murs du château. Pour tester ses progrès Il fit apparaître, d'un simple geste de baguette, une marche à l'entrée de ses prétendus nouveaux appartements. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à acheter le silence des elfes de maison...

Sans bouger, il interpella Hermione et la dirigea jusqu'à lui. Il l'invita ensuite à entrer sans pour autant lui préciser l'existence de la petite surélévation. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Hermione confiante se prit royalement les pieds dans cette marche, se préparant à saluer une fois de plus le sol granitique du château. Rogue hésita longtemps : non, oui, oui, non...puis se décida finalement à faire apparaître un petit matelas de plume pour amortir un soupçon sa chute.

Hermione se releva péniblement, légèrement sonnée, et dit excédée sur le ton de l'accusation :

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Rogue, d'un calme olympien, prit sa voix la plus neutre pour répondre par ces quelques petites phrases tranchantes :

_ Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Si j'ai accepté de vous aider c'est parce que vous vouliez développer votre autonomie. Je ne vais donc tout de même pas jouer les nounous à votre égard.

Hermione vexée s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle ravala ses paroles... A quoi bon puisque de toute manière il avait raison.

Rogue, aux anges d'avoir enfin cloué le bec à la miss je sais tout, entama alors son pseudo cours :

_ Alors ? Les ingrédients de la potion de ratatinage ?

**Bon ba c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... je vous dis à la prochaine**

**et n'oubliez pas la petite rewiew pour une maheureuse fanfickeuse nécessiteuse, ça vous permettra de ne pas souffrir des remords de conscience...XD**

**ok, ok, je me tais**

**PS: euh vu que mon expérience en la matière comme à être obsolète l'expression latine c'est du made in google, donc pas forcément top littéraire, je m'en excuse auprès des puristes (j'ai l'impression de m'excuser tous les 5 minutes ...)**


	20. Chapter 20: s'entrainer

**Hello tutti ! Je m'excuse pour ce très grand retard, cet énooooorme retard. Mais je pense que vous comprendrez si je vous dit que la faute en revient à la fac qui nous laisse très peu de temps libre. Bon c'est pas pour ça que j'ai abandonné puisque dès que j'ai une pause, un intercours ou autre j'écris quelques lignes. Mais bon du coup j'avance comme une tortue. J'ai tout de même réussi à bouclé un chapitre. Mais en réalité comme il est un peu trop long par rapport aux précédents, j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs petits chapitres. Bon du coup, j'ai plus tellement le droit de vous quémander une rewiew, mais ça me ferait tout de même très plaisir d'avoir quelques retours sur les chapitres qui vont suivre car j'espère vraiment respecter les caractères des personnages, or ce n'est ni facile ni gagné. Bref voici la suite, encore mes excuses pour les délais et j'espère que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir à lire les quelques lignes que j'ai concocté. **

_ Alors ? Les ingrédients de la potion de ratatinage ?

La question, lâchée à brûle pourpoint, mit un certain temps pour arriver au cerveau d'une Hermione encore frustrée de s'être ainsi fait remettre en place. Son instinct de miss je sais tout reprit cependant vite le dessus et elle se mit à réciter de mémoire :

_ Pour préparer la potion de ratatinage, il faut commencer par porter à ébullition 20 mL d'eau dans le chaudron et y faire infuser pendant 20 min les racines de marguerite coupées. Ensuite on les retire et on...

_ Quelle était ma question ? La coupa sèchement Niréus.

_ Euh... les ingrédients de la potion.

_ Exact et qu'est ce que vous m'avez déclamé comme un comédien qui a bêtement appris son texte par coeur ?

_ Le processus de fabrication, répondit la jeune femme penaude.

_ On y arrive.

_ Mais le processus contient les ingrédients, se défendit Hermione.

_ Et que voulez vous que ça me fasse ! Si vous allez acheter une plume, le marchand ne va pas vous vendre le magasin sous prétexte que la plume que vous lui demandez se trouve dans la boutique ! Plus que tout, les potions sont un art de rigueur et de précision. De la précision dans les dosages, de la méticulosité dans la préparation et surtout de la rigueur intellectuelle. On ne prépare pas une potion comme une soupe, par Merlin ! C'est un procédé de réflexion qui se découpe en plusieurs étapes immuables pour chaque préparation. La première ? Les ingrédients. Pourquoi ? Imaginons qu'on vous glisse un protocole erroné et que vous vous plongiez directement dans sa préparation, c'est la catastrophe assurée ! On pose d'abord les ingrédients et on en analyse la liste pour déterminer si celle ci est cohérente. En potion, rien n'est jamais utilisé par hasard, chaque ingrédient à ses propres propriétés et ses propres interactions et compatibilités avec les autres composantes de la potion. Une potion est un mariage savamment réfléchi. Admettons qu'un quelconque abruti dans un manuel vous indique de mélanger du sang de salamandre et de la rognure d'ongle de Troll, que feriez vous ?

Hermione marqua un temps avant de répondre. Quelle drôle de question. Ceux qui écrivent dans les livres savent de quoi ils parlent. Ce sont des gens cultivés et spécialistes dans leurs domaines respectifs. Les informations qu'ils fournissent sont, de plus, vérifiés avant d'être éditées. Leurs instructions sont donc une ressource sûre, il est évident de les suivre.

Cependant, malgré ses convictions profondes, Hermione sentait que cette question n'était pas aussi anodine qu'elle en avait l'air. Tout, du ton sulfureux au vocabulaire péjoratif, la renseignait sur l'opinion de son comparse.

_ Et bien...si c'est écrit,...c'est que cela doit être justifié...il faut suivre...se hasarda-t-elle hésitante avant d'être violemment interrompue.

_ Faux ! Seuls les sorciers dont le quotient intellectuel cohabite avec le calmar géant dans sa tanière, tiennent de tels raisonnement ! Même un moldu de base ferait mieux !

_ Mais... tenta Hermione dont la fierté était bien mise à mal.

_ Vous n'imaginez pas la quantité de souffre que contient la moindre petite parcelle d'un Troll ! Et l'odeur alors ! C'est quoi ? Une option souscrite à l'achat, comme pour les balais auto-entretien. D'où pensez vous qu'elle provienne !

La jeune femme ne dit rien de peur de s'enfoncer davantage.

_ Et la salamandre! Une créature née du feu! Son sang contient près de 80% de particules d'incandescence! Que croyez vous qu'il se passera si vous le combiner avec du souffre? Je vais vous le dire moi. Si un imbécile venait à mélanger ces deux ingrédients, la réaction serait explosive ! Avec assez de puissance pour détruire une bonne partie du château vu les concentrations !

Hermione sentait la menace des larmes de plus en plus présente. La pression était bien trop grande pour qu'elle ne put en supporter plus. Jamais encore elle n'avait été traitée de la sorte, comme un vulgaire cancre. Elle qui auparavant n'avait connu que les douces félicitations, encaissait déjà très mal les remarques acerbes de son officiel professeur de potion. Alors, se faire fustiger ainsi avec tant de véhémence... Elle qui pensait s'être immunisée au contact de Rogue, se retrouvait maintenant bien démunie face à ces critiques qui n'avaient plus ce partial détachement caractéristique de la chauve souris des cachots. La justesse de l'amère démonstration s'ajoutait au tranchant des tirades crues et empreintes de colère. Elle qu'on avait toujours placé au dessus, elle qui toujours était passée pour exceptionnelle... La chute était bien dure car si, avec humilité, elle avait toujours nié sa soit disant supériorité, elle était tout de même restée convaincu que grâce à son travail, elle se situait légèrement au dessus de la masse, comme le serait n'importe quel élève qui s'investirait dans ses études.

Impassible, elle avait pris les sarcasmes du maître des potions pour de la méchanceté gratuite. Pourtant, comme venait de le démontrer celui qu'elle pensait être Niréus Prince, tout était fondé. Elle n'était rien qu'un perroquet sans cervelle : idiote, faible, inutile...

La jeune femme, la gorge nouée, n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, mais la ligne de rupture était proche, trop proche. Il ne fallait pas...Elle ne devait pas...Son objectif...oui, son objectif, elle devait absolument se focaliser dessus. Ne penser qu'à ça... Concentrée, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée...

_ Alors ces ingrédients ? Vous allez me les donner oui ou non ! Attaqua Rogue implacable sans laisser le moindre répit à la Gryffondor.

Hermione feint d'ignorer la pointe de hargne qui suintait des propos de son professeur improvisé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, les yeux clos (comme si cela allait changer quelque chose), fit place nette dans son esprit. Elle balaya se doutes d'un revers de pensée et camoufla ses angoisses derrière une cloison bien épaisse. Elle posa alors mentalement le paragraphe sur la potion de ratatinage qu'elle se rappelait être à la page 174 de son manuel de potion, cette même page que Ron avait taché avec de la mélasse. Elle parcouru alors virtuellement les instructions, en piochant celles qui l'intéressaient. Sa méthode était froide et précise, sélectionnant machinalement les informations qui lui manquaient.

_ Deux racines de marguerite coupées, trois figues...

_ C'est une blague ! Vous le faites exprès ? Rassurez moi.

_ Que ?... mais...je...comprends pas, paniqua Hermione qui deux secondes auparavant, fière de son auto recadrage, pensait avoir saisi le principe.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ?... Bon sang moi qui croyait que vous aviez un minimum de jugeote, soupira Niréus agacé. Vos affaires ? Comment allez vous vous habillez pour le réveillon de Noël ? Questionna-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

_ Mais je n'en sais strictement rien moi. Et puis en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant ? Répondit Hermione décontenancée.

_ Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose ! Alors ? Cette tenue ?

_ Mais je l'ignore ! Probablement mettrais je une petite robe très simple, dit Hermione en se demandant pourquoi elle répondait à ces questions absurdes.

_ Et le reste ?

_ Comment ça le reste ?

_ A part la robe, précisa Rogue qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

_ Oh ! Mais vous m'ennuyez à la fin avec vos questions à 3 noises ! S'énerva Hermione. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires après tout. Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il y ait d'autre, franchement ! Des chaussures, chaussettes, sous-vêt...

_ Je crois on va s'arrêter là. Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas, la coupa-t-il sans ménagement.

_ Mais c'est vous même qui...tenta de protester la gryffondor avec d'être de nouveau coupée par son comparse qui reprit son apparent délire.

_ Alors, je vous demande votre tenue et vous me dites une robe, des chaussures, des chaussettes. Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait eu besoin de préciser une robe, deux chaussures et deux chaussettes. Je me trompe ?

_ Non... fit Hermione suspicieuse avec une moue qui indiquait clairement qu'elle croyait le jeune homme demeuré. Quoique, elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ On peut tirer de cela deux conclusions. Déjà que le dénombrement des parties d'un tout n'est pas nécessaire pour en décrire vaguement le contenu. Est ce bien clair ?

_ Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien me dire de ne pas tenir compte des quantités, grommela Hermione.

_ Est ce bien clair ?

_ Humpf,... oui, très clair, monsieur, lâcha ironiquement la jeune femme en appuyant bien le monsieur.

_ Bien continuons. Alors,...

_ Euh, une seconde...Tu as parlé de deux conclusions il me semble. Quel est donc la deuxième ?

_ Surtout ne jamais vous inviter quelque part ! S'exclama Niréus.

_ Je vous demande pardon, s'offusqua-t-elle

_ Une robe de soirée et des chaussettes, pfff quelle faute de goût. Pourquoi pas une canadienne et des talons tant qu'on y est, commenta l'homme qui fidèle à lui même (et non son personnage), prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son élève. Ce dernier excellait dans cet art,et il nota au passage, avec amusement, le retour du vous.

La malheureuse Hermione vit rouge à cette remarque incongrue... enfin, façon de parler. Comment ce goujat osait-il la traiter ainsi. Il avait le culot d'insinuer qu'elle ne savait pas s'habiller. Comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête de moins futile que sa tenue de réveillon.

Tandis que la gryffondor fulminait intérieurement, livrant une dure bataille avec elle même pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, et imiter son amie Giny (un chauve furie bien placé, très efficace), Rogue lui avait quitté la scène du crime et s'affairait maintenant dans l'armoire de réserve. Il examina attentivement plusieurs bocaux, puis satisfait s'en revint vers le plan de travail.

_ Bien, trêve de plaisanterie, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Les ingrédients ?

La jeune femme dont la fierté féminine avait été mise à mal, ravala la remarque cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres et, docilement, elle répondit :

_ Racines de marguerite coupées, figues pelées, chenilles en tranches, foie de rat et des sangsues en poudres.

_ Ah ! Enfin quelque chose de productif ! Ajouta le professeur apparemment satisfait avant de poursuivre. Mais il en manque un.

_ Comment ? … Mais... Non … Lequel ?

_ L'eau.

_ Mais c'est idiot !

_ Je vous demande pardon, dit Rogue froidement, inversant ainsi les rôles.

_ Oui, c'est idiot, s'enfonça Hermione. L'eau est la base de toute potion.

_ Idiot, la base de toute potion vous dites, répéta l'homme qu'une rage glaciale était en train de gagner.

_ Euh...enfin...je crois, voulut-elle se rattraper.

_ Vous croyez ! Et que croyez vous donc encore connaître de l'art complexe des potions ? Allez y ! Éblouissez moi !

_ Je m'excuse si j'ai dit une bêtise, balbutia Hermione.

_ Une bêtise ? Si encore il n'y avait que ça ! Le pire c'est bien d'avoir l'arrogance d'y croire ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous ! Vous une petite sotte imbue de ses faibles connaissances acquises au détour d'un manuel. Jamais un esprit aussi étriqué que le vôtre ne pourra appréhender la science infinie des mélanges !

Sur ces paroles blessantes, Rogue quitta la salle dans le tonitruant vacarme d'un chaudron qui roulait au sol après avoir été heurté par le sulfureux maître des potions. Il était en effet, vital pour ce dernier de prendre l'air et se calmer. Dans son nouveau rôle, il n'avait aucun pouvoir qui lui permettrait de faire taire cette petite insolente : pas de retrait de points, pas de retenue, pas de doloris. Rien qui ne lui permette de passer ses nerfs dans un acte qu'il savait désagréable pour la victime. Dans ce personnage ridicule, crée sur un coup de tête, il n'était rien de plus qu'un étudiant plus âgé, plus avancé. C'est pourquoi il fuyait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse attention et maîtrise son caractère sanguin, pour ne pas commettre la bévue qui grillerait sa couverture.


	21. Chapter 21: se recadrer

**And voici the suite ! Un chapitre un peu just niveau action, qui sert plutôt pour nos personnages à se recadrer. Il peut paraître inutile, je le pense moi nécessaire pour que nos deux acolytes puissent repartir d'un bon pied (enfin je dis puisse mais c'est surtout pour une certaine personne quelque peu tête à claques par moment XD )**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos échos avec impatience d'ailleurs je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser leurs impressions. Je remercie les autres aussi qui plus timides préfèrent rester dans l'ombre mais qui me lisent tout de même ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Hermione, encore hébétée par le cours des événements, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Que devait-elle faire ? Aller s'excuser et le supplier de reprendre ses leçons... A quoi bon. Les remords n'avaient servi à rien. Et puis, lui courir après c'est bien beau, digne d'un bon roman, mais où le trouver ? Et comment ? Et puis cette idée de supplication avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Près tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher !

Elle pouvait aussi partir. Mais cela signifierait de rater immanquablement l'ultimatum du professeur Rogue.

Rester ? Oui, mais que faire ? Tenter la potion ? Seule ? C'était risqué, très risqué... S'il arrivait quelque chose, personne ne pourrait lui porter secours. Il lui faudrait attendre que le directeur des Serpentards reviennent dans ses quartiers. Sans conseils, comment apprendre à choisir ses ingrédients, à remuer quand il le faut,...

Renoncer serait la solution la plus simple. Fini les soucis, fini les interrogations, les doutes... Après tout elle ne devait plus rien à personne... « Non ! C'est faux ! » se rabroua mentalement la jeune femme. Elle avait maintenant un devoir de mémoire, des promesses inachevées à tenir. Et même si son esprit rationnel, l'éloignait de toute croyance post mortem, il lui apparaissait évident que sa conscience souffrirait d'un tel abandon. Et puis, elle avait encore ses amis. Tout aussi loin qu'ils soient, rien n'avait changé. Et il y avait aussi tous ces gens, du passé comme du présent, qui l'ont formée, qui l'ont forgée. Toutes ces personnes qui par leurs leçons lui ont permis de devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant, de faire tout ce qu'elle avait accomplis. Non, même seule, elle devait continuer, et à défaut de réussir, au moins essayer. Pas un seul, jamais, ne lui avait prôné l'abandon, mis à part Rogue. Mais Rogue a toujours été un être à part, cynique. L'avis d'un tel homme ne doit pas faire religion.

Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est qu'au moment où elle condamnait les paroles de son professeur de potion, celui ci faisait le point sur tous les ennuis que son geste de charité impliquait. Et alors que la jeune femme ratissait à tâtons le sol froid de la salle pour retrouver son chaudron égaré, le maître des potions, perdu dans ses pensées apaisait peu à peu le courroux qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt. La colère se muant en rancoeur, il pestait contre tous ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation embarrassante. Il maudissait cette greluche de Granger de s'être fourrée gryffondorement dans ce pétrin sans nom. Il la maudissait de l'y avoir entraîner en le contraignant à contracter une dette d'honneur. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'on lui sauve la vie. Il aurait par mille fois préféré passer de vie à trépas et rejoindre dans la mort sa douce Lily, même si cela impliquait de revoir ce crétin de Potter. Il maudissait Dumbledore de l'avoir embringué dans ce plan foireux. Il avait beau se parer du blanc de l'innocence, celui ci était très largement maculé de culpabilité : toutes ces incursions dans sa vie privée, ses manipulations, ses sous entendus,...à y réfléchir, même cette elfe de maison n'était pas nette...

Mais au final... Granger n'était qu'une victime, une victime infortunée de la folie humaine. Rien de ce qui ne lui était arrivé n'était vraiment sa volonté, à l'exception, bien sûr, de son acte prétendument charitable. Et encore, celui ci n'a été dicté que par cette bonne éducation humaniste qui lui a été inculquée dès le berceau, un formatage intellectuel. De même, Dumbledore, tout puissant et manipulateur fut-il, n'était maintenant ni plus ni moins qu'un tableau...Non, au final, le seul qui puisse et qui doive être blâmé ici, c'était lui. Il avait été l'instigateur de son propre malheur. L'ensemble de cette pathétique mascarade était son oeuvre. Il avait découvert dans l'un de ses livres le sort en question. Il l'avait essayé sur lui même, et lui seul avait eu l'idée de le combiner avec ces pastilles. Qu'allait-il donc faire ce jour là dans un magasin où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, même du temps de sa scolarité (à qui donc aurait-il bien pu faire de telles farces). C'était lui qui avait proposé son aide à la jeune femme, indirectement par le biais de ce personnage qu'il avait créé jusqu'à en modeler les traits... Il avait succombé à un côté humain de lui même qui lui était étranger. Tout ces bons sentiment de pitié, de compassion toutes ces notions enfouies depuis bien longtemps par la nécessité au plus profond de son être...

Le temps défilant à une vitesse incroyable, Rogue décida de s'extraire des méandres de ses noires pensées, et de s'en retourner à des activités plus productives. Car l'homme en avait conscience, il pourrait bien tergiverser ainsi des jours entiers, le résultat serait inextricablement le même : les dés avaient été jetés et il avait choisi sa main, le flot des événements allait maintenant suivre son cours et lui n'aurait qu'à se laisser dériver au gré des courants. Comme toujours depuis bien longtemps, il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Certes il pourrait toujours reculer et prétendre que le soi-disant bon samaritain Niréus avait du quitter la région pour raisons diverses. Il serait ainsi libéré de cet engagement ridicule. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe quant aux conséquences de tels actes : des remords incontrôlés pour sa part et de sèches remontrances du côté de celui qui avait été le plus proche de ce l'on nomme communément un ami.

Arrivé à bon port (quoique à bon cachot serait plus juste), Rogue fut interloqué par le cliquetis de métal et de verre qui frappa ses oreilles. Que signifiait donc ce tintamarre ? Question idiote s'il en est, puisqu'il n'existait qu'une seule hypothèse expliquant ce raffut. Ainsi elle était restée...

Aidé par ses années de service, le professeur se glissa subtilement dans la salle sans même qu'un grincement de porte ne vienne trahir sa présence. Il eut le réflexe premier de se fondre dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce avant de se rendre compte de l'inutilité d'une telle manoeuvre. Il s'appuya donc simplement sur le bureau le plus proche et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Quelques rangs devant lui, le contenu d'un chaudron ronronnait sous la caresse des flammes. Les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la préparation dégageaient une douce odeur florale caractéristique de la mixture. Le maître apprécia d'un oeil expert le mélange et constata avec étonnement que celui ci, sans être parfait, se révélait plutôt correct, digne d'un élève moyen. L'homme, dérouté par cette détermination de fer, était curieux de voir comment Hermione avait de son propre chef, réussit en peu de temps, à pallier sa déficience. Il aurait du se l'avouer s'il n'avait pas été caractérisé par cette mauvaise foi toute serpentarde, cette jeune femme était étonnante. Mais bien sûr, pour la raison précitée, il ne se l'avouera jamais. Disons que dans son cas indécrottable, le simple fait d'y penser valait déclaration.

Il décryptait avec attention chacun des mouvements de la Gryffondor. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir ceux ci hésitants et malhabiles. Néanmoins, il lui fallait admettre, très objectivement bien entendu, que son élève avait surmonté avec maestria, la majorité des obstacles matériels qui se dressaient devant elle, exploitant avec ingéniosité tout ce que la magie avait à lui offrir. A coups d'accio, d'aguamenti, ou encore d'incendio : elle maniait relativement aisément ses ingrédients. Lorsqu'il lui fallait se déplacer dans elle utilisait naturellement le sortilège des quatre points, à cette différence qu'au lieu de regarder sa baguette tourner, elle se fiait à son toucher en plaçant la paume de sa main libre sur le bâton de bois verni.

Rogue ne leva pas le petit doigt quand Hermione s'entailla sévèrement la main dans une plainte stridente : ce genre d'incident était de toutes manières inévitable. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas la première « blessure de guerre » qu'arboraient les mains de la jeune femme. En effet Hermione, livrée à elle même, s'était brûlée à plusieurs reprises avec le chaudron rougi et les bûches ardentes. Elle remerciait en ce moment Harry de l'avoir embarqué dans ces déboires de l'an passé : au moins cela lui avait permis de parfaire ses sorts de soin. C'est ainsi que, n'ayant pas emporté son flacon de dictame, elle prononça négligemment une petite incantation qui, à défaut de refermer la plaie, arrêta le flot sanguin, sous le regard intéressé du professeur.

La préparation de la potion étant maintenant dans sa phase terminale, il se décida à intervenir. Il avait d'abord pensé à conserver sa forme de terreur des cachots et mettre en application son plan de libération, mais à quoi bon... Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se lança alors son sortilège en informulé, puis goba la pastille colorée. Il hésita encore un moment quant à la démarche à prendre puis finalement lança de son habituel ton cynique :

_ Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ?

Hermione, qui était profondément concentrée dans la difficile tache de remplir sa fiole avec la potion, fut surprise d'entendre une voix briser ainsi le silence. Elle sursauta et versa le liquide bouillant très largement à côté du fin goulot, en plein sur son poignet nu. Rogue nota avec une pointe d'amusement que cette fois ci la jeune femme étouffa sa souffrance, les dents serrées.

_ M Prince? Que faites vous là ? J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que vous refusiez de perdre votre temps avec une idiote telle que moi, déclara-t-elle froidement, le souffle court. Et toc ! Dans les dents, ça lui apprendra à se comporter en mufle de la pire espèce, pensa-t-elle fièrement avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise de sa réaction. Elle n'était pas en train de se quereller avec Ron. Essayer de donner des leçons et avoir le dernier mot ne servirait strictement à rien. Et puis elle avait besoin qu'il accepte de l'aider de nouveau, car si elle avait réussi à ne pas faire exploser le château, elle ne donnait pas cher de la qualité de son travail. Elle se ravisa donc d'ouvrir les hostilités et, d'un ton plus gêné qu'autre chose, elle demanda :

_ Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Le dit Niréus, déstabilisé par ce revirement rapide et total, ne savait pas très bien comment il était sensé réagir. Devait-il répondre à l'attaque et entrer dans un conflit en boule de neige ? Finalement, à contrecoeur (on ne se refait pas), il décida de faire comme s'il avait eu un instant de surdité, et prit comme point de départ cette dernière question beaucoup moins hargneuse.

_ Disons que je suis là depuis un certain temps.

Hermione rougit légèrement à l'idée qu'elle avait été espionnée dans sa galère. En temps normal, elle aurait eu tendance à sortir de ses gonds face à cette révélation et à cette réponse qui n'en était pas une. Seulement voilà, rien n'était normal, aussi ravala-t-elle ses pulsions, n'ajouta rien, et remua piteusement sa potion, extrêmement fatiguée par toutes ces complications.

Rogue se rapprocha embarrassé. Il était évident que son élève traversait une période d'abattement. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux absents, dans son sourire inexistant, dans le tremblement de ses mains meurtries... Mais que diantre, il n'était pas psychologue...déjà qu'il avait du mal à se gérer lui même... Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il embraya sur le sujet qui les intéressait tous les deux : la potion.

_ A ce que je vois, vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour commencer les réjouissances...


	22. Chapter 22: l'art des potions

**Comme le précédent chapitre était un peu plat... et avouons le je n'ai aucune patience d'attendre pour publier les chapitres qui sont sur mon ordi XD voici la suite immédiate. Je me suis bien amusée à élaborer toutes les théories de ce chapitre, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec le gros délire du chapitre suivant … mais à ce sujet là je ne dirais rien ^^'**

**Bonne lecture, j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! **

_ A ce que je vois, vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour commencer les réjouissances...

Remarque nulle sur le fond, qui ne demandait pas de réponse, qui n'amenait à rien... Il remerciait Merlin de se retrouver avec quelqu'un de plus bavard que lui au moins elle relançait le débat.

_ Oui, j'ai eu cette folie de croire que je pouvais seule réussir à résoudre tous mes problèmes. Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais je n'ai pas tué d'innocents, c'est déjà ça, ironisa-t-elle.

_ A priori, pour ce qui m'a été donné de voir, vous avez tout de même de la ressource. C'était , hum, plutôt intel..hum...bien pensé (il n'en revenait pas de dire ça à un élève) de recourir à l'accio et autres sorts.

_ Ah, oui...merci... mais pour ce qui est du résultat... je ne peux ni le juger, ni même le tester...

_ Permettez ?

_ Oh, faite ce que vous voulez...

Rogue se saisit de la louche et fit mine d'ausculter la potion. Il livra ensuite ses conclusions.

_ C'est une potion de ratatinage pour le moins correcte. Certes elle risque d'être très limitée dans le temps mais elle sera effective. C'est un très bon résultat pour une première fois, seule... (pitié, assez de compliments où il allait en faire une syncope).

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Humpf, est ce que j'ai pour habitude de plaisanter ?

_ Vu vos antécédents je serais tentée de dire non, taquina Hermione, soulagée que la situation s'apaise.

_ Bon, nous sommes enfin du même avis. Néanmoins je ne vous cacherais pas que l'ensemble est très moyen. Le teint est trop terne, la potion pas assez liquide, et à vu de nez je dirais qu'il y un petit excédent de sangsues en poudre.

_ En gros, la potion est ratée, fit-elle déçue.

_ Non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, tergiversa Rogue ennuyé.

_ Arrête de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le tien !

_ Qu...Comment ? Répliqua-t-il intérieurement paniqué (s'était-il dénoncé?)

_ Oui, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de ma potion ...

Aïe aïe pensa Rogue affolé. Pourquoi ce vous tout à coup. Ils venaient pourtant de se réconcilier. Elle ne vouvoie Niréus que dans la colère. Comment a-t-elle pu deviner ? La miss je sais tout lirait-elle dans dans les pensées ? Non, impossible, il l'aurait sentie...lire dans les pensées, voilà qu'il se mettait à débiter des inepties à la Potter, comme si l'esprit était un livre.

_ … toi et le professeur Rogue …

Ouf ! Sauvé !

_ … elle ne vaut pas plus qu'un T.

_ Un T..., répéta l'homme totalement ailleurs, en train d'embrasser les souliers de Merlin pour lui avoir donné un peu de chance.

_ Oui, un T, comme Troll... Mais peut être ne connais-tu pas le barème de notation de cette école.

_ Notation ? Non... euh si... enfin je veux dire...comment pourrais je connaître, je n'ai pas fait mes études ici, se rattrapa Niréus.

_ Et bien ici, nous sommes notés selon un système de lettres qui chacune qualifient la valeur de notre devoir. O pour optimal, E effort exceptionnel, A pour acceptable, P piètre, D désolant et enfin T pour Troll...

_ Oh, feint de comprendre le pseudo jeune homme. Dans ce cas je crois je mettrais probablement un A. (Damnation, quelle hypocrisie, bien sûr qu'il mettrait un T...ou peu être un D, puisqu'il réserverait le T à Potter et Londubat)

_ Menteur ! … mais c'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral.

_ Humpf, fut sa réponse. Et ça serait bien que tu te le remontes vite petite idiote, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

_ Cela dit, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais l'améliorer...

_ Ça c'est mon boulot, s'imposa Niréus, bien content de changer de sujet.

_ Mais comment ?

_ Mais en continuant tout naturellement ce que vous avez commencé, en trouvant des substituts.

Le prétendu Niréus sortit sa baguette (en réalité celle du professeur Rogue... oula, surtout de jamais faire de magie avec baguette en présence d'une autre personne que Granger, nota-t-il). D'un accio, il fit venir jusqu'à lui une fiole contenant de la potion déjà préparée, la potion de référence. Il la tendit à la jeune femme.

_ Tenez.

_ A quoi cela va-t-il servir ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se saisissant, après trois tentatives infructueuses, de la petit fiole.

_ Sentez ! Ordonna-t-il reprenant son chapeau de professeur.

Cette fois ci Hermione, ayant retenu la leçon sanglante de tantôt, ne discuta pas les directives de spécialiste. Elle s'exécuta et renifla le contenu de la fiole. Il en ressortait très clairement l'agréable essence fruitée et sucrée des figues mêlée à une petite touche florale, surement les marguerites.

_ Vous avez bien noté la flagrance de la potion ?

_ Oui.

_ Maintenant humez la vôtre.

De nouveau la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle fut ravie de retrouver la même senteur savoureuse de la figue, et les touches de marguerite. Cependant, un petit quelque chose était différent. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais le rendu n'était pas tout à fait le même. La potion attaquait les narines. De l'aigreur... oui, c'était ça, de l'aigreur, une aigreur qui donnait un côté acide à la potion.

_ Je pense que vous avez compris, fit Rogue.

_ D'où cela vient-il, demanda alors Hermione.

_ Les sangsues, trop de sangsues. Les bestioles utilisées pour faire la poudre préfabriquée sont des sangsue gavées, gorgées de sang. Et si celles ci sont séchées avant de passer au mortier, elles conservent tout. Elles ont donc le goût métallique du sang, et son odeur désagréable pour tout être humain qui ne possède pas de gènes de vampire. Les sangsues sont l'élément mineur de la potion. 3g c'est très peu, juste assez pour qu'elles produisent l'effet désiré.

_ Et quel est-il, s'enquit Hermione, passionnée de pouvoir enfin appréhender l'art véritable des potions, celui prôné par son professeur, incompris par ses camarades (et par elle même, avant qu'elle n'entende ces explications).

_ Lier les ingrédients incompatibles. Les chenilles et le foie de rat se combinent très bien ensemble. Ils ont en revanche beaucoup de mal à se mêler avec les figues et les marguerites. J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi : des éléments animal et végétal ont du mal à collaborer. C'est là qu'interviennent les sangsues.

_ Pourtant il s'agit bien là d'animaux ?

_ Composés presqu'exclusivement de sang ! Si j'employais le terme métallique tout à l'heure, c'est en connaissance de cause. Séchées et réduites en poudre, les sangsues sont un concentré de minéraux, dont notamment le fer, élément de base de l'hémoglobine, le pigment présent dans chaque globule rouge du sang.

_ Je comprends... mais en quoi le minéral peut-il lier le végétal et l'animal.

_ De quoi sont donc composés animaux et végétaux ?

_ Euh...

_ De minéraux. La poudre de sangsue vient combiner au niveau microscopique, ce qui est incompatible au niveau macroscopique.

_ Waouh ! C'est vraiment intéressant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ! S'exclama la jeune femme enthousiaste. Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne prend pas le temps de nous expliquer tous ces détails.

_ Hum... surement n'en a-t-il pas le temps... avec les programmes à tenir... Ou peut être n'a-t-il pas l'envie ni le courage de définir chaque mot qu'il utilisera.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Il n'est pas le propre de l'enseignement sorcier, d'entrer dans la composition de la matière comme

le font les moldus. Je pense que très peu d'enfants, né sorcier, n'entendent parler de minéraux, pigments et encore moins d'hémoglobine. Cela n'entre pas dans le pot commun de la culture sorcière, mais relève plutôt d'enseignements spécialisés. Pourtant, tout magique que soit notre monde, c'est avec ces bases naturelles qu'il s'est construit et qu'il s'explique. Nous sorciers avons la capacité de comprendre ce monde car nous sommes acclimater à la magie dans lequel il baigne. Encore faut-il s'en donner les moyens...

Un nouveau silence suivit cette brillante démonstration. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Rien. Pour Hermione tout était clair, limpide même. Enfin elle comprenait son professeur, ses remarques en apparences acerbes, son discours de bienvenu en première année, et ses découvertes annotées sur son livre de potion. Il n'y avait aucune magie noire, aucune méchanceté, simplement le fruits des réflexions d'un génie qui avait su réconcilier deux mondes séparés en pratique, mais intimement symbiotiques en réalité. Il n'existe pas les moldus et leurs connaissances d'un côté, et les sorciers de l'autre. Il n'y a qu'un monde, la Terre avec ses règles que chacun peut expliquer jusqu'à un certain degré, avec les moyens qui lui sont offert. En cela, les moldus sont bien plus perfectionnés que les sorciers, repoussant toujours un peu plus les limites de cette compréhension...

Mais alors, avec de tels outils, toutes les portes qui se sont fermées en même temps que ses yeux, s'avèrent n'être que des illusions. Rien n'a changé. Une difficulté s'est ajoutée mais cela s'arrête là...

Par exemple... la potion est trop épaisse... pourquoi... réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit... si elle est trop épaisse c'est qu'elle n'est pas assez liquide. Ça coule de source, c'est le cas de le dire... source ? L'eau ! Mais oui, l'eau !... il y a un manque d'eau. Pourquoi ? Il y a de l'eau dans les chenilles, le foi,les figues et les racines. Aucun de ces ingrédients n'a été oublié pourtant... la base aqueuse... oui c'est cela, la base aqueuse n'était pas suffisante. Il fallait faire bouillir 200 mL d'eau. C'est bien ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait ainsi un manque d'eau... bouillir... vapeur... eau... Mais oui ! Elle avait trop fait bouillir l'eau, et avait perdu une trop grande quantité de liquide dans la condensation. Tout se tient.

Et la potion un peu trop terne...si elle est terne, c'est qu'elle est trop sombre. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la potion soit trop sombre... des chenilles... marron, des figues... bordeaux, du foie... rouge sang, de la poudre de sangsue... noir, des racines de marguerite... marron. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Tous ces ingrédients relèvent a peu près de la même teinte, une teinte sombre. Pourtant la potion n'est est sensée être claire... il doit forcément y avoir un élément qui permette d'éclaircir... Encore on aurait utilisé les pétales des marguerites, elles étaient blanches, ça aurait été un élément déterminant, mais les racines … à moins que les racines … elles ont couleur terre mais le coeur des racines … oui, le coeur... il est beige, à la limite du blanc... ça doit être ça qui permet la dissolution des teintes... donc, il manquait dans la préparation de coeur de racines de marguerites … Pourtant une racine est une racine, mais dans sa disposition conique, plus on se sert du bas plus le coeur est réduit et donc la croute terreuse étendue … Ça doit être ça...

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit Rogue en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

_ La potion

_ Comment cela la potion ?

_ Elle est trop épaisse n'est ce pas ?

_ J'ai horreur de me répéter

_ Il manquait de l'eau, j'ai trop fait bouillir la base, c'est cela ?

_ Euh, et bien...oui, répondit-il impressionné pour la première fois.

_ Et pour le terne, c'est que j'ai utilisé la mauvaise partie des racines, la pointe qui contient peu de coeur ?

_ Oh... intéressante hypothèse, à creuser. Mais par terne j'entendais qui manque d'éclat. Or l'éclat est assuré par la gélatine des chenilles. Il faut en déduire que soit vous avez utilisé des chenilles processionnaires marrons et poilus, moins juteuses par nature, soit vos chenilles n'étaient pas mûres.

_ J'ai effectivement utilisé des chenilles sombres... Mais dis moi, comment des chenilles peuvent-elles ne pas être mûres ?

_ Trop jeunes, trop petites. Elles ont tout juste eu le temps de sortir du cocon avant qu'on ne les récolte. Elles n'ont pas pu se gorger de soleil et développer le jus qui est nécessaire à la réalisation du breuvage en question. Cette réalité est malheureusement une des conditions de l'exigence de productivité qui frappe de nos jours les apothicaires. Les ingrédients sont de moins en moins bonne qualité, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de fournir les élèves des écoles de sorcellerie. Le meilleur reste encore de se procurer soit même, à la manière des druides, les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin.

_ Oui ça tombe sous le sens...

_ En tout cas, vu votre autocritique, je pense que vous avez enfin compris où se trouve l'art véritable des potions.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Par pitié, arrêtez avec vos questions idiotes, fit Rogue désespéré.

_ Pardon, répondit Hermione dans un sourire qui n'avait rien de coupable et qui n'abusait personne.

_ Passons ! Comme je le disais, avant votre intervention tout aussi inutile qu'agaçante, vous avez enfin entrevu les mécanismes qui gouvernent les potions et qui différencient le maître en potion, du cuisinier de cantine. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre en pratique tout cela, à l'adapter aux exigences de votre condition. Ensuite tout devrait naturellement bien se passer.

La jeune femme était aux anges, profondément émue par les compliments cachés sous ces froides directives. Les problèmes trouvaient enfin leurs solutions. Et même si ces réponses emportaient avec elles de nouvelles interrogations, vues les difficultés surmontées, plus rien ne lui semblait impossible. La flamme de l'espoir s'était ravivée...Pour combien de temps ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Peu familiarisé avec les relations sociales et encore moins avec les manifestations de joie spontanées, le professeur maugréa dans sa manche sur la faiblesse sentimentale des Gryffondors, lorsqu'il remarqua les pupilles d'Hermione pétillantes de liesse et brillantes de larmes. Aussi fut-il surpris de sentir un poids lui tomber dessus alors que paupières closes il soupirait devant la futilité de ces réactions. Royalement pris au dépourvu, il se sentit dangereusement basculer, et ne rétablit son équilibre qu'in extremis en s'agrippant à la paillasse la plus proche. Alors que la jeune femme lui crevait les tympans dans des remerciements larmoyant, Rogue fit du regard le tour de tous les tableaux en place, espérant de tout coeur qu'il n'était pas venu à l'idée du vieux fou de venir espionner leur séance. Quelle honte si quiconque le voyait dans une situation aussi compromettante, lui la terreur des cachots, le mangemort repenti se faire sauter au cou par une élève comme n'importe quel étudiant.

A ce moment Rogue eut la confirmation de la malédiction qui le touchait.


	23. Chapter 23: en retenue!

**Je vous livre le dernier chapitre de prêt, le suivant étant en cours d'écriture...Voici le gros chapitre où j'ai déliré royalement. Sincèrement il n'était pas prévu que ça tourne comme ça : ça devait resté sobre, dans une petite scène très mignonne, mais mes doigts en ont voulu autrement. J'espère que ça rendra bien et donnera une touche de légèreté à la fic qui aborde tout de même quelques sujets lourds. J'attends vos retours avec grande hâte !**

**Un méga merci à mes deux fidèles habituées Fairytela et jjune qui ont immédiatement répondu à l'appel : you are the best !, et puis aussi à c3cil3 à qui je ne peux pas répondre par message privé mais qui a eu aussi la gentillesse de laisser son avis ^^ (j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi). Et plus généralement merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

A ce moment Rogue eut la confirmation de la malédiction qui le touchait.

En effet, à l'image du mécanisme réglé d'une horloge, au moment même où il pensait à cette éventualité embarrassante, la scène se figea alors que la porte de la salle laissait apparaître une MacGonagal absorbée. La suite s'enchaina à une vitesse éclair. Tout d'abord la directrice fut interpelée par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. N'en reconnaissant pas de suite les protagonistes, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser de son irruption. Mais, alors que le maître des potions priait pour qu'elle s'en tienne là et poursuive sa route le tilt se fit dans l'esprit de la vieille dame qui identifia alors sa petite protégée, en compagnie, très étroite compagnie, du jeune stagiaire du professeur Rogue. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se réjouir de la situation, les derniers liens logiques s'imposèrent à elle et éliminèrent les propositions en trop : sa petite protégée en étroite compagnie du professeur Rogue. Abasourdie par cette conclusion, elle aspira un grand bol d'air et reprenant le plus de contenance dont elle était capable pour le moment, elle prit le parti de jouer le rôle qui est le sien. Ainsi réprimanda-t-elle :

_ Miss Granger ! Un peu de tenue ! Voyons... Je n'imaginais pas cela de vous.

_ Oh...Professeur MacGonagall, fit Hermione gênée, se détachant immédiatement du « jeune homme ». Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Je remerciais simplement Niréus de m'avoir aidé, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un Rogue hébété et totalement dépassé par la tournure des événements.

_ Et bien je vous prierais de garder vos « remerciements chaleureux » (les deux jeunes gens rougirent à cette expression pleine de sous entendus) pour vos appartement privés !

_Bien professeur, fit Hermione penaude.

La directrice eut alors une pulsion vengeresse à l'encontre de son collègue, une idée doucement diabolique de revanche. Elle continua alors sur sa lancée. Se tournant vers le dénommé Niréus qu'elle savait être le redouté directeur des Serpentards, elle lança, dans sa configuration la plus stricte :

_ Cela vaut aussi pour vous jeune homme ! Déjà que votre entrée dans notre établissement fut des plus tonitruantes, j'entends bien que vos attitudes libertines ne troublent pas l'ordre de cette école. J'ai bien conscience qu'il m'est impossible de vous empêcher de jouer les Casanova en culottes courtes. En revanche je ne tolèrerais pas que ceci se fasse au grand jour.

A cette remarque le coeur de Rogue rata plusieurs battements. Un premier fut consacré à la surprise d'un tel reproche. Un deuxième partit dans l'opprobre d'un tel affront, puis un troisième dans le sentiment d'injustice, suivit d'un quatrième alloué à la rage. Le cinquième battement quant à lui ne fut pas sacrifié à un quelconque affect car l'homme n'était pas sûr que son organisme ne survive à un tel blocage du flux sanguin.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte ! Et de plus je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! Cracha-t-il hargneusement

_ Tant que vous serez dans ce château, vous vous conformerez à son règlement. Personne n'est au dessus des lois, et encore moins un petit insolent de vote espèce. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous retirer de points pour vote impudence mais j'en toucherais un mot au professeur Rogue. Qui plus est, demain soir vous serez en retenue avec notre garde chasse pour l'aider à ratisser la forêt à la recherche du scroutt à pétard qui s'est échappé.

Pour parfaire sa sortie de scène, MacGonagal ordonna aux étudiants de ranger le fourbis qu'ils avaient installé dans la salle et de regagner leurs dortoirs. Elle sortit ensuite comme elle était venu laissant derrière elle une Hermione décomposée et un Rogue avec une expression qui rappelait fort celle des poissons.

Une fois dans le couloir, la vieille femme voulut s'éloigner des cachots le plus vite possible, car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retenir ses éclats de rire plus longtemps. Elle fut cependant interrompue par une voix faussement étonnée émanant d'un large tableau.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il donc Minerva ? On dirait que vous avez Voldemort aux trousses.

_ Oh ! Vous ! Albus ! Ne faites pas l'innocent. Et puis arrêtez de prononcer ce nom !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur du nom d'un homme mort. Pauvre Tom... Quand je pense au petit bonhomme que j'avais ramené avec moi à Poudlard... Ma foi, au moins il aura eu ce qu'il a voulu, cette éternité tant désirée. Le voilà à jamais un personnage marquant de notre histoire, bientôt il reviendra au professeur Binns de l'intégré à son program...

_ Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

_ Vous prévenir de quoi ? Pour Tom ? Je vous assure que j'ignorais en ce temps, qu'il allait devenir un...

_ Pour Severus ! Par le kilt de Merlin, il va vite en besogne le bougre !

A cette dernière réplique, le portrait du défunt directeur éclata de rire face à une MacGonagal décontenancée. Qu'y avait-il donc de si risible dans ce qu'elle venait de dire...

_ Hi,hi ! Minerva, vos expressions sont toujours aussi cocasses. Merlin en kilt !

_ Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Vous n'imaginez pas le choc quand je suis tombée sur le professeur Rogue et miss Granger dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

_ Minerva, calmez vous, voyons. Ce que vous a dit Hermione est la pure vérité.

_ Ah ! Vous étiez donc au courant

_ Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Vous savez très bien que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce château !

_ Vous saviez donc que Severus et Hermione...ils..., balbutia-t-elle en mimant un rapprochement de ses mains.

_ Minerva, je vous l'ai dit et je vous le le répète, il ne s'est rien passé !

_ Ils me semblaient pourtant dans une étroite conjoncture si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_ Miss Granger a réussi, avec l'aide de Severus, à faire un grand pas en potion. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée, elle venait simplement de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. Il ne s'est donc rien passé. c.q.f.d.

_ Severus a aidé miss Granger ?

_ Oui

_ C'est pour cela qu'elle était pendu à son cou ?

_ Oui

_ Alors j'avais raison ! Ils sont déjà ensemble.

_ Vous ne comprenez décidément pas !

_ C'est plutôt vous qui ne comprenez rien. Déjà que Severus aide quelqu'un de son, plus ou moins, plein gré, ça me paraît limite. Mais que de surcroit il s'adonne à des effusions de joie, là ça me dépasse. C'est qu'il y a forcément autre chose !

_ Sur le fond je vous l'accorde. Mais dans les faits j'ai bien peur que si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, il l'aurait assez vite remise en place...Cela dit, il va falloir vous y faire car si cet tête de mule de Severus ne se décide pas, il va bien falloir lui ouvrir les yeux de gré ou de force. Et n'étant plus de ce monde, je compte grandement sur votre aide.

_ Joyeuse perspective, soupira la directrice.

_ Allons ! Je suis persuadé que faire tourner ce pauvre Severus en bourrique est votre passe temps favori, n'ai-je pas raison ?

_ Humpf,...

_ A cet égard, vous avez été peut être un peu fort avec notre ami... une retenue avec Hagrid, je ne sais pas s'il y survivra... mais on va dire que c'est de bonne guerre !

_ Oh, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de subir ce qu'il inflige sans cesse à mes élèves, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché.

_ Ce qui m'ennuie dans cette histoire, c'est que cela fait une soirée de moins en compagnie de miss Granger...

_ Et qu'attendez vous de moi ? Ne me demandez surtout pas de mettre une retenue à miss Granger. Vous savez comme moi que c'est impossible. Il n'y a guère que le professeur Rogue qui en soit capable.

_ C'est vrai... alors annulez cette retenue.

_ Et que je me discrédite aux yeux de Severus. Hors de question de lui laisser une victoire aussi facile ! Et puis de toutes façons, si vous le libérez de cette obligation, rien ne dit qu'il passera son temps avec miss Granger.

_ Oui, là vous n'avez pas tort... Pourtant, il faudrait que les choses avancent un peu plus vite... Lestrange n'est peut être pas Voldemort, mais il a du bien apprendre aux côtés de son ancien maître. C'est loin d'être un enfant de coeur. Nous savons grâce à Hermione que les cibles qu'il cherche à atteindre, avant de semer terreur et désolation, sont Harry, Ron et elle même. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour les garçons. Ils sont plein de ressources, en voie de devenir de puissants aurors. De plus ils sont encadrés par l'élite sorcière. Hermione en revanche est beaucoup plus vulnérable. Isolée, affaiblie, elle est la proie idéale. La proie et l'appât... Et pourtant, toute fragile qu'elle puisse paraître, elle est la charnière nécessaire à la destruction du mal. La prophétie est très claire à ce sujet. C'est en la sauvant que Severus éradiquera le mal, et accomplira tout ce qui suis. Mais pour cela, il est nécessaire qu'il s'y attache...

_ Je vous préviens Albus : je refuse de jouer les entremetteuses ! Fit MacGonagal outrée.

_ Je vous comprends Minerva. Et jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de vous imposer cela. Je ne vous demande pas d'intervenir dans leurs relations, simplement de tout faire pour les aider à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je ne vois pas où est la différence ! Non ! Catégoriquement non !

_ Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser me tomber maintenant Minerva. Que voulez vous donc que je fasse, moi, seul dans ma toile. Pauvre vieillard démuni, que la mort a déjà injustement foudroyé, dans une lutte impitoyable pour votre liberté. Moi à qui il est à présent interdit de sentir la fraîcheur des trèfles tout juste sorti de terre moi qui ne pourrais plus jamais goûter à la chair juteuse des fruits de saison. Tous les petits plaisirs d'une vie simple me sont dorénavant impossibles. Comment pourrais-je alors prétendre …

_ Pitié ! Albus assez. Je suis prête à faire tout ce que vous voulez du moment que vous arrêtiez cette tirade lyrique ridicule. D'autant plus que vous n'avez besoin de rien du tout pour manipuler les gens à votre guise... Admettez au moins que cette situation est d'une immoralité sans nom !

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Bon sang Albus ! Un professeur et un élève ! C'est comme s'il me venait à l'idée d'essayer de séduire le jeune Malefoy.

_ Auriez vous des vues sur Drago ? Demanda sournoisement Dumbledore, comme une commère qui s'apprête à découvrir le dernier potin.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Quelle insinuation déplacée ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

_ Oh, moi ce que j'en dis... vous avez le droit d'avoir vos petits secrets... répondit le portrait dans un haussement d'épaules malicieux.

_ Arrêtez là vos inepties ! De telles situations seraient choquantes et grossières ! Si vous n'étiez pas là, jamais je ne permettrais une telle décadence dans mon école ! … Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui trouver ? J'ai un profond respect pour le professeur Rogue, mais je dois dire que jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse trouver chaussure à son pied.

_ Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point, fit le portrait solennellement.

_ Où avez vous donc été pêché cela encore ?

_ Proverbe moldu.

_ Peuh, les moldus n'ont décidément aucun principe... Qu'attendez vous de moi ? J'imagine que vous avez déjà votre idée en tête.

Alors que Dumbledore esquissait un sourire diabolique en réponse à sa vieille amie, quelques salles plus loin les sujets de leur discussion étaient eux aussi en grande conversation. Ou plutôt, l'une se répandait en milliers d'excuses pendant que l'autre fulminait en tentant vainement de se calmer.

_ Niréus je suis vraiment désolée... J'irais parler à la directrice. Elle m'écoutera, tu verras. Elle lavera ta réputation et fera sauter la retenue... Et puis, Hagrid est très gentil, je suis sûre que si je lui explique la situation, il ne t'ennuiera pas et fera comme si tu avais rempli tes engagements... Tout est ma faute... Je sais ! C'est moi qui irais en retenue. Il ne dira rien... Je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis un peu laissée emporter par la joie du moment. Je 'assure que je ne pensais pas à mal...Je

_ Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il pour la faire taire avant de répéter plus calmement : Ça suffit. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre appartement. Vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

_ Mais...

_ Assez ! Le sujet est clos. Je ne laisserais pas cette vieille truie écossaise me rouler dan la fange. Elle a gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. J'irais chercher le je ne sais pas quoi à pétard avec ce lourdaud de garde chasse.

_ Scroutt à pétard.

_ Bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet !

_ Et puis tu sais le professeur Mac Gonagal est très gentille, juste un peu à cheval sur les convenances. De même pour Hagrid, quoique beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit... En parlant d'Hagrid, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant pour sa corpulence ? Tu le connais ?

_ Oups, pensa Rogue en cherchant une excuse plausible. Non, je ne le connais pas personnellement. Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir.

_ Ah...

Sur ces bonne paroles, les deux am...euh...collaborateurs quittèrent les cachots discutant d'ingrédient et de potions.


	24. Chapter 24: la retenue

**Salut à tous ! Me voici de retour (non vous ne rêvez ou cauchemardez pas, je suis à peu près dans les temps cette fois ci XD ) avec le chapitre suivant sous le bras (élémentaire mes chers XD ).**

**Cette fois ci encore je me suis éclatée à imaginer la scène de ce chapitre. Néanmoins j'en suis moins satisfaite que le chapitre précédent car je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien retranscris ce que je me représentait... bref, j'espère que ce sera tout de même potable**

**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

Le lendemain, alors que le professeur Rogue enseignait à ses cornichons de 1ère année, Hermione essayait de nouveau sa fameuse potion. elle avait longtemps hésité à aller voir Hagrid. Elle avait finalement renoncé à cette idée. Elle souhaitait simplement respecter le choix de son … ami ? Oui, ami. Malgré son sale caractère, elle avait dépassé le simple stade de connaissance. Il l'avait tiré d'affaire contre les Serpentards, aidé à sa manière. Malgré qu'il lui tape sérieusement sur les nerfs par moments, elle lui devait tout de même une fière chandelle. Et lui, que pensait-il d'elle ? En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne parierait pas sur grand chose...un parasite, un incident de parcours,...

Toujours étant, si celui ci avait décidé de jouer à la « gue-guerre » avec la directrice, c'était son choix aussi idiot et puéril soit-il. Surtout que le pauvre risque de se casser les ailes à se mesurer au professeur MacGonagal qui n'était d'autre que le pendant de Rogue, la partialité en moins.

Et puis Hagrid était bonne pâte, il n'irait pas lui chercher chicane pour rien. Sa retenue se passerait donc très bien. La jeune femme en arrivait même à la conclusion qu'une petite retenu ne serait pas de trop pour refaire descendre sur terre le jeune potionniste. Elle se délectait même (non sans une once de honte) à se représenter les détails de cette soirée qui promettait des rebondissements. Il devrait supporter les élucubrations passionnées du demi géant sur ses chers scroutts à pétard. Peut être même feraient ils un tour par la hutte de la forêt pour qu'il lui présente son « petit frère ».

Elle s'imaginait déjà la tête de son ami après toutes ces péripéties. S'imaginer... oui, le mot était bien choisi... dire qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait... D'après les réactions de ses congénères, il ne devait pas ressembler à un poux. Pourtant il était de la famille de Rogue... Neville lui avait dépeint un portrait plutôt flatteur mais assez vague... Si elle n'accordait que peu de crédit aux divagations féminines, Hermione faisait entièrement confiance au jugement de Neville. Ce dernier avait beaucoup muri, même s'il manquait encore un peu d'assurance. Il n'était plus le petit lourdaud qu'il avait été en 1ère année. C'était un sorcier tout aussi capable que les autres. Son aide dans la grande bataille avait été capitale. Il avait accompli de hauts faits d'arme contre les mangemorts. Il avait été celui qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort de plein front. Du courage, du talent, et depuis qu'il fréquentait Luna, cette étrange clairvoyance qui les caractérisait tous les deux. Il faisait incontestablement parti des héros de la lutte contre le mage noire. Il n'y avait guère que lui pour ne pas le voir, ou tout du moins pour en nier l'importance.

Une de ses constatations trottinait dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Selon Neville, lorsque Niréus était venu la trouver en plein déjeuner, celui ci aurait été troublé. Il fallait avouer que cela semblait plutôt étrange. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne paraissait pas gêné pour un poil, et tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui casser du petit bois sur la tête. Alors pourquoi cette accès de timidité... Serait ce la faute des commentaires de ses camaradEs. Pourtant s'il avait véritablement l'apparence en adéquation de l'adoration qu'il avait provoqué, il aurait du y être habitué. Ou bien il sortait d'une campagne très très reculée. Ce garçon était décidément une énigme.

Si la Gryffondor n'avait pas eu le témoignage de ses condisciple, elle aurait souvent été tentée de penser qu'elle avait à faire au professeur Rogue lui même. Idée grotesque bien entendu. Néanmoins par moments, certaines de ses réactions ou même de ses expressions portaient très largement à confusion. Selon le ressenti d'Hermione, s'il lui fallait décrire les deux hommes, il lui aurait été difficile de les différencier, à un point tel qu'elle aurait utilisé exactement les mêmes caractéristiques : ce sadisme expert, ces remarques cyniques et ce sens de la répartie, cette approche des potions, cette puissance détachée... Finalement il n'y avait guère que le physique qui les séparait. Enfin c'était une supposition bien sûr. Après tout Niréus aurait pu être un mini Rogue (et dans ce cas il faudrait sérieusement s'inquiéter des tendance émotionnelles de ses camarades) mais les échos en démontraient le contraire. Il étaient parents bien sûr, mais la parenté ne fait pas tout. C'est l'éducation et le vécu qui forgent la personnalité. Par voie de conséquence à personnalité identique correspond une histoire identique. On aurait tout aussi bien pu obtenir ce résultat si c'était le maître des potions qui avait lui même élevé le jeune homme. Or ces deux hypothèses avaient un gros point commun, elles étaient impossibles... de plus Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu (façon de parler) les deux énergumènes dans la même pièce... étrange... tout portait à croire que les deux personnages ne faisaient qu'un. Ridicule n'est ce pas...

A cette conclusion incongrue, Hermione se prit d'un fou rire à imaginer la redoutable chauve souris des cachots une mèche de cheveux fumante, après avoir couru derrière un scroutt à pétard en supportant les invectives d'Hagrid de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne donnait pas cher du sablier des Gryffondor et des pauvres élèves qui devraient en supporter les répercussions.

Si elle savait …

Le soir arriva bien vite, très vite, trop vite. Alors que le crépuscule avait repris ses droits sur le ciel d'azur (un azur plutôt grisonnant en cette saison), une ombre filait sur les sentiers du parc, pressé d'en finir avec cette situation ridicule. Voilà mot pour mot ce qu'étaient ses pensées du moment : « Cette vieille poison de MacGonagal me le paiera. Foi de Severus Rogue, Gryffondor ne gagnera pas la coupe des quatre maisons cette année ». Ainsi officiellement, le maître des potions rodait dans les couloirs du château pour traquer les effrontés qui oseraient braver le coup de feu. Mais en réalité, métamorphosé en Niréus Prince, il passerait la soirée dans la forêt interdite à pourchasser une bestiole dégénérée. La journée durant il avait ressasser tous les sorts qui lui revenaient à l'esprit pour abréger ses souffrances, mais sans résultat. Il avait bien pensé à l'accio mais le sortilège d'attraction n'avait pas d'effet sur les organismes vivant. Même la magie noire ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ce serait donc à l'ancienne méthode.

_ Alors c'est toi le coureur de jupons ? Enchanté moi c'est Hagrid, Rubéus Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, professeur de soins aux créa...

_ Votre curriculum vitae ne m'intéresse pas, coupa-t-il effrontément. Passons directement au vif du sujet, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Effectivement tu es bien celui qu'on raconte, commenta le demi géant sans se formaliser de l'insolence de Rogue.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? (se pourrait-il que ce nigaud soit au courant ? Pensa-t-il)

_ Excuses acceptées ! Allez, allons y !

Niréus soufflé par le culot du garde chasse ne releva pas et le suivit docilement. Mais que tout soit bien clair, jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de s'excuser.

Hagrid le conduisit à une sorte de poulailler situé derrière sa cabane, puis fit les présentations.

_Et voici mes bébés ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en administrant au jeune homme une claque amicale dans le dos.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de l'envoyer valser la tête la première dans le champs de citrouilles adjacent. Alors qu'il s'écrasait sans grâce dans le plus gros des cucurbitacées, Hagrid étouffait un rire dans sa barbe.

_ Je m'excuse gamin ! Je ne contrôle pas ma force parfois. Tu veux rentrer te sécher ?

_ Non ! Allons y qu'on en finisse. C'est un de ses machins là que l'on doit chercher ?

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'accompagner dans cette tenue. Tu vas attraper la mort dans la forêt.

_ Alors, primo ça me regarde et secondo, si je vais dans cette forêt figurez vous que ce n'est pas pour attraper la mort (« la mort j'ai eu ma dose » pensa-t-il en aparté) mais un de ces fichus bâtards de scout à péta...

_ Scroutt

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est des scroutts à pétard mon jeune ami. Une de mes créations personnelles, le croisement d'une manticore et d'un crabe de feu. J'avais déjà tenté l'expérience il y a cinq ans mais malheureusement aucun n'avait survécu. J'ai décidé de réessayer parce que je suis sûr que ces magnifiques créatures peuvent avoir leur utilité. C'est …

_ Temps mort ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas. De plus ces créatures n'ont absolument rien de magnifique.

_ Ah je ne te permets pas d'insulter les petiots. Les pauvres sont perdus sans leur grand frère.

_ Quand vous dites grand frère. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par grand exactement ?, s'enquit Rogue.

Ce dernier avait eu de nombreux échos des excentricités d'Hagrid. Cependant il n'y avait pas tellement fait attention. A l'époque il avait bien d'autres chats plus importants à fouetter. Mais maintenant cela le concernait on ne peut plus directement. Surtout qu'il avait souvenance qu'un monstre assez conséquent avait pris part à la coupe des trois sorciers

_ Oh pour ça ne t'en fait pas, il n'a que quatre mois le petiot..., répondit le garde chasse avec cet habituel ton passionné.

_ Ouf, pensa Rogue.

_ … il n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, de plus il était le plus faible de la portée, du coup il atteint à peine les un mètre, fit-il peiné.

_ Bon tout va bi... un mètre ! à quatre mois !

_ Et bien oui. Mais tu sais, normalement, à trois mois ils doivent déjà dépasser les un mètre. Le pauvre a un petit problème de croissance.

_ Quel dommage lâcha Rogue ironiquement en maudissant tout ceux qui lui passaient par l'esprit : MacGonagal, Albus, Granger, Merlin, Potter (Que venait-il faire là ? Aucune idée mais il devait forcément y être pour quelque chose, Potter n'est jamais innocent) …

_ Eh là ! Où vas-tu jeune blanc bec !

Il allait y avoir un meurtre si cet abruti ne se taisait pas, pensait Rogue les dents serrées.

_ A votre avis ? Dans la forêt par Merlin.

_ Ah ça non. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu dois aller te changer, rappela Hagrid. Va dans ma cabane pour te changer, tu peux prendre de mes affaires si tu as besoin.

A ces mots la stupeur frappa le maître des potions. Une image de lui revêtu des vêtements octuple XL du garde chasse s'imposa dans son esprit, et le fit déglutir. Partir, se sauver, mettre le plus de distances entre cette baraque de fous s'il tenait à conserver son intégrité physique et mentale, et sa dignité par la même occasion. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune issue.

Un rapide algorithme mental signifia à Rogue qu'il valait mieux s'exécuter s'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Faisant violence à ses irrésistibles instincts de conservation, il passa tête haute devant son geôlier du moment : il était hors de question de montrer un quelconque signe de défaite. Malheureusement pour lui (encore et toujours ce malheureusement), la série noire n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. C'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas pas le morceau de courge éclaté qui gisait pitoyablement sur les marches du perron, se prit le pied dedans et manqua de trébucher. Fort heureusement passé maître dans l'art de l'illusion, l'ancien mangemort réussit de justesse, à maquiller son étourderie, en éternuement tonitruant. Une manoeuvre qui aurait pu se révéler payante en sauvant l'honneur de son auteur, si Hagrid ne l'avait pas retourné à son avantage :

_ Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison, monsieur je sais tout. Regarde toi, il va bientôt falloir que je t'envoie chez mme Pompresh prendre de la pimentine.

_ C'est absolument hors de question! Râla Rogue en claquant la porte.

Alors que le dit jeune homme pénétrait dans l'entrée béante de la cabane, Hagrid s'autorisait un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Il était ravi de rendre service à Dumbledore, mais il aurait préféré que la directrice ne vienne pas mettre son grain de sel. A rudoyer Rogue de la sorte il risquait fort d'avoir de lourdes retombées.

Bon la phase deux pouvait être lancée.

_ Dépêche toi un peu !

Pas de réponse.

_ Hum, hum... J'ai appris ce que tu fais pour Hermione...

_ ...

_ C'est vraiment chic de ta part...

_ …

_ C'est tellement injuste ce qui lui est arrivé...

_ …

_ Et puis c'est du beau gâchis tu ne trouve pas ?

_ …

_ C'est qu'elle avait de l'avenir. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a réussi à préparer un polynectar en 2ème année. Et encore ce n'est rien avec ses amis, ils ont accumulés les exploits.

_ … (des bêtises oui)

_ En 1ère année ils ont battu un troll...

_ … (coup de chance)

_ L'année suivante c'était un basilic...

_ … (fadaises)

_ Et puis il y a eu les détraqueurs...

_ … (pitié qu'il se taise)

_ Et puis ils ont abattu Voldemort. C'est grâce à eux qu'on est en paix aujourd'hui. Enfin, mise à part cette pauvre Hermione. C'est idiot que ce soit elle qui ait fait les frais de cette bande de fou...

_ …

_ On lui doit tous beaucoup y compris ce bougon de Rogue et on est impuissant, maintenant que c'est elle qui a besoin de nous …

_ … (et voilà qu'on m'insulte maintenant)

_ J'ignore si tu le sais, mais ton cousin lui doit la vie. Après la bataille on le croyait tous mort, tu n'imagines pas la surprise quand on l'a vu réapparaître …

_ … (ah là, désolé de vous avoir déçu mais cette fois ci je n'y étais pour rien)

_ Il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui s'était passé. C'est Hermione qui me l'a raconté. Son geste a été très noble, surtout lorsqu'on sait toutes les misères qu'il leur a fait subir. En plus, à ce moment, il paraît que les jeunes n'avaient pas encore eu accès à ses souvenirs, pour tout le monde c'était encore l'assassin de Dumbledore, le mangemort. Pourtant elle l'a aidé. Encore heureux qu'il s'est avéré que ce ne soit pas un menteur, sinon cela aurait été une belle bêtise...

_ …

_ Quel dommage tout de même que ce genre de personnes soient si rares. Beaucoup de choses ne déraperaient pas comme elles le font si souvent...

_ ...

_ Rien que ce bon vieux Rogue...

_ … (vieux ! Non mais il ne s'est pas regardé celui là ! Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de moi ça m'arrangerait)

_ S'il avait pu avoir la chance de rencontrer des gens aussi à même de le comprendre, de le raisonner, de le remettre en place aussi, et de l'aimer pour ce qu'il est ...

Cette fois encore il n'y eut pas de réponse. Cependant Niréus excédé sortit en trombe de la cabane, propre comme un sou neuf. Il fit comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient pas existé et dépassa le demi géant d'un pas vif en l'invectivant :

_ On y va ?

Enfin ils se mirent en route, et s'enfoncèrent au plus profond de la forêt. La chasse dura près de trois heures. Trois longues heures durant lesquelles, pour son plus grand malheur (comment aurait-il put en être autrement), Rogue se fit bassiné en long, en large et en travers, au sujet de la miss je sais tout : ses qualités, ses exploits, ses faiblesses. Si bien qu'au sortir de sa retenue, le maître des potions était totalement épuisé. Il n'avait plus une once d'énergie. Tout la soirée il avait couru comme un damné dans les pas, pointure 94, du demi géant. Encore s'il avait pu voler, cela aurait allégé son calvaire. Mais hors de question de recourir à cette extrémité qui aurait grillé sa couverture. Et si encore, il n'y avait que la fatigue physique. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, éprouvés par ses sermons sans fin. Toute cette mascarade sentait le Dumbledore à plein nez. Rogue avait toujours jugé le garde chasse lourd dans les sens du terme, mais ce rentre dedans était bien trop flagrant pour être innocent. Que cherchait donc ce vieux fou ? Qu'attendait-il donc de lui ? Il l'avait aidé sa fichu Granger ! Que demander de plus.

Avant d'atteindre le château, Rogue jugea préférable de redevenir lui même. Il était hors de question de tomber sur un de ses collègues et se payer une nouvelle retenue. C'est ainsi que, protégé des rayonnements de la lune par l'ombre d'un arbre imposant, il leva le sort et reprit son apparence classique. Pour finir sa métamorphose, il transforma ses vêtements pour retrouver ses robes professorales. Sa tâche accomplie, il s'en retourna vers le château dans le seul et unique objectif de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Tandis qu'il franchissait dans le noir, les portes massives de l'entrée, il percuta une frêle silhouette qui chancela sous le choc. Béni soit Merlin, un élève sur qui défouler légalement ses nerfs. Bien décidé à faire payer à cet imprudent infortuné le calvaire de cette soirée de galère, il lança de son habituel ton doucereux avant d'illuminer la scène d'un lumos informulé (faire sortir sa voix des ténèbres pour ensuite se dévoiler dans la lumière éclatante de sa baguette, avait toujours eu le délectable effet d'une frayeur incontrôlée chez ces crétins de demi-portion) :

_ Votre crise de somnambulisme risque de vous coûter très cher !

C'est alors que le professeur constata avec horreur qu'il avait omis de se défaire de l'effet de ces pilules démoniaques...

**Voilà Voilà**

**Nous allons laisser Rogue sur cet épineuse situation. Le pauvre, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs XD**

**Bon c'est sûr que je ne serais pas contre une avalanche de reviews mais vu que je ne peux pas influencer vos esprits je m'en remets à votre charité XD**

**Quoique je pourrais toujours essayer... aaam...aaam...doigt déplace la souris et clique sur le lien review this chapter... aaam ...écrit le commentaire et valide … aaam …**

**Ça marche pas ? Zut alors !**

**XD je sais je suis pitoyable**

**A plus**


	25. Chapter 25: Réussir ?

La scène qui suivit sembla se dérouler au ralenti, et pourtant les événements se succédèrent à une cadence effrénée. En effet avant que Rogue n'ait pu se rendre compte qu'il avait conservé sa voix de gringalet, la lumière de sa baguette avait déjà révélé son identité à l'élève fautif. Si la situation n'avait pas été si catastrophique, le professeur aurait pris plaisir à voir la face du larron se décomposer à son apparition, mais là …

On a souvent critiqué sa réputation de terreur. « Détends toi un peu Severus » lui disait Dumbledore en son temps (il le lui dit toujours d'ailleurs). Pourtant, elle lui rendait bien des services. Pas plus tard qu'en ce moment il ne regrettait pas que les gens fuient à sa vue, puisque c'était exactement ce que tentait de faire le téméraire freluquet. Ceci permit au maître des potions de lever subrepticement l'enchantement des pastilles. Enfin redevenu pleinement lui même, il lança d'un geste négligeant, un fulgurant impedimenta qui eut pour effet de couper nette la course du malheureux gamin qui allait sérieusement en prendre pour son grade et celui de sa maison. A priori, Poufsouffle voyait ses maigres chances de remporter la coupe réduites à néant.

Long fut le temps durant lequel les murs du bureau du directeur des Serpentards tremblèrent sous son courroux librement et puissamment exprimé. Néanmoins, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le petit infortuné fut congédié et le calme revint. Enfin il revint certes mais fut de courte durée, car dès que Rogue sentit ses cordes vocales rassérénées, il hurla de plus belle :

_ ALBUS ! Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes là ! Que signifie cette mascarade ! …

Rien... Mais Severus en était certain, le vieux mage, ou plutôt son portrait, n'était pas loin. Au regard de la soirée abominable qu'il avait passée, Rogue estimait avoir légitimement le droit à des explications. Et foi de Serpentard, il les aurait.

_ DUMBLEDORE ! Vieux fou montrez vous !

Toujours rien. Le professeur de potion eut alors une idée. Il se rendit en trombe devant le portrait du vieux laborantin. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement sur son fauteuil rembourré, une bouteille à la main et un chaudron fumant à côté de lui.

_ Albertien ! Savez vous où est ce satané Dumbledore ! Apostropha bruyamment Rogue, ponctuant son interpellation d'un violent coup sur le mur.

Le pauvre vieillard en huile et en toile sursauta de frayeur suite à ce brusque réveil. Hébété par le sommeil et affolé par le vacarme, il tomba de son siège, s'écrasant durement sur le sol peint, lâchant par la même occasion sa bouteille dont le contenu se vida dans le chaudron voisin, faisant exploser son contenu. Le dénommé Albertien, encore hagard de sa mésaventure, injuria son confrère de milles noms d'oiseaux qu'il ne serait guère bienséant de rapporter. Severus Rogue, pas plus impressionné que cela par la longue litanie d'insultes, usa du silencio et coupa littéralement le sifflet au portrait . Il reposa alors impérieusement sa question.

Le tableau en rogne refusa tout bonnement d'y répondre, outré par les manières peu courtoise de son voisin vivant.

Rogue était furieux d'être de nouveau ainsi manipulé et impuissant. De dépit il voulu s'avancer dans son travail. A ces fins, il se munit d'un paquet de copies et s'installa à son bureau pour corriger ces torchons. Impitoyable il raturait sauvagement chaque imprécision, contresens, faute d'orthographe et écriture soit disant illisible. Si bien que ce fut le parchemin en lui même qui devint illisible. Constatant l'heure tardive, mais aussi le résultat calamiteux qu'avait sa frustration sur les devoirs non moins calamiteux de ses élèves, le maître des potions jugea préférable de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Pour couronner une journée de malheurs, il s'avéra que le dit Morphée avait probablement du se faire amputer car Severus ne put fermer l'oeil. En effet quand ce dernier ne jouait pas à la crêpe, se tournant et retournant dans son lit, il était en proie à des cauchemards absurdes peuplés de Grangers souriantes, d'Albus conspirateurs et de scrouts à pétards amoureux : un cocktail délirant assez insupportable.

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le réveil fut dur. L'esprit encore embrumé par la courte nuit, le professeur voulu se lever pour vaquer à ses occupations routinières. Cependant, ce dernier constata que sa série noire n'était pas encore terminée.

Il avait beau être un sorcier puissant, un espion efficace et faire un minimum attention à sa ligne cela ne faisait pas de lui un athlète, surtout que son long séjour à l'hôpital n'avait pas été là pour arranger les choses. En un mot comme en cent, voilà que la terreur des cachots se retrouvait pliée par les courbatures, toute vermoulue de sa course infernale de la veille. Un sacré coup était porté à sa dignité et une potion antidouleur s'avérait plus que jamais nécessaire.

Tout aurait été trop simple si les choses s'étaient déroulée comme elles auraient du. Severus aurait englouti la fiole libératrice et, revigoré par la magie du mélange, il serait redevenu le fringant tyran qu'il avait plus ou moins toujours été. Un dénouement banalement commun qui ne lui était cependant pas offert. Bien entendu il ne restait plus une seule goutte de potion antidouleur, bien entendu cette potion nécessitait de macérer une nuit entière et bien entendu il était absolument impossible d'aller chercher secours auprès de l'infirmière qui à coup sûr lui ferait cracher le morceau. La situation était bloquée, un joueur d'échec en situation de pat.

Un rapide tour de ses connaissances en sorts de guérison indiqua à l'ancien mangemort que si celui ci savait ressouder des plaies béantes ou canaliser du poison, il n'était pas au fait concernant un éventuel substitut à la potion manquante. Était ce sa faute après tout ? Étrangement il avait bien plus eut l'habitude de se faire taillader que de jouer les sportifs en herbe. Courir il ne le faisait jamais puisque le transplanage lui assurait une vitesse bien supérieure quant à enfourcher des balais, quelle idée grotesque pour quelqu'un qui sait voler par la seule force de sa magie.

Résigné, il se traina comme un pantin désarticulé dans la salle de bain où, pressé par le temps, il fit une toilette extrêmement sommaire. Une fois rafraichit, il se vêtit de ses robes professorales, se munit de sa fidèle baguette, et s'apprêta à sortir clopin clopant quand quelque chose attira son regard.

Il s'agissait en réalité du tableau malmené la veille. Celui ci s'évertuait depuis plus d'une heure à signaler sa présence par de grands mouvement désordonnés qui mis bout à bout constituaient une danse saugrenue. Quand le portrait aperçu enfin le professeur s'intéresser à lui, il lui lança un regard irrité et se pointa plusieurs fois du doigt. Severus, n'étant absolument pas d'humeur à faire mumuse avec un tableau déclara d'un ton méprisant :

_ Si vous voulez ma photo, rendez vous dans le bureau directorial. Je suis sûr que mon portrait aura le déplaisir de vous recevoir.

L'être de toile rougit de colère à cette attaque. Il aurait bien aimé rabattre le caquet de ce prétentieux désagréable, mais pour faire cela, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à revendiquer. Voyant que son bourreau ne comprenait décidément rien à rien, le laborantin griffonna rageusement sur une de ses ardoises : « Rendez moi ma voix sombre crétin ! »

Rogue mis un certain temps avant de comprendre où voulait en venir le vieillard. Cependant les pièces du puzzle de la veille se remirent vite en place et le maître des potions se souvint qu'il avait omis de débloquer les cordes vocales de son braillard de colocataire. Voilà encore autre chose. Connaissant le vieil aigri comme il le connaissait, il coulerait de l'eau sur les toits avant que ce caractériel ne cesse le lui rabattre les oreilles avec cette histoire. Il n'aurait plus la paix pendant un sacré bon moment. Peut être valait-il mieux le laisser comme ça... Non, définitivement non. Il serait bien capable de lui mettre à dos toute la population picturale du château. Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça.

S'abandonnant à son cruel destin, Severus leva le sortilège, et attendit... des remontrances...des reproches... un sermon sans fin sur la mauvaise éducation de ces nouvelles générations...le silence... Comment ça le silence ?

Effectivement, le laborantin, loin des blâmes attendus, rempilait ses affaires, se préparant visiblement à des vacances.

_ C'était bien la peine de vous rendre votre voix si vous ne dites rien, fit le directeur de Serpentard exaspéré en quittant la pièce.

Le chemin le menant à la Grande Salle fut fastidieux. Malgré toute la majesté que le professeur essayait de mettre dans sa démarche, celle ci était saccadée, ponctuée par d'innombrables grimaces. Par chance, personne ne le croisa dans les couloirs. A mi chemin, il abandonna la lutte, et calé contre le mur il réfléchit à une solution adéquate. Il pouvait se faire porter absent. Non, mauvaise idée. Cette annonce serait tellement inhabituelle qu'il aurait à répondre à un flot de questions. Et puis cela ferait trop plaisir à ces décérébrés qui lui servaient d'élèves. Non, il devait assurer ses cours. Mais comment se justifier.

Alors qu'il cogitait à toute allure, il se frictionna le visage histoire de se réveiller. C'est alors que ses doigts tombèrent sur l'aspérité créée par la cicatrice, témoin de sa rixe avec le serpent de Voldemort. La voilà son excuse, servie sur un plateau serti. L'idée n'était pas fabuleuse mais au moins elle avait le mérite de le couvrir.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il donc Severus ? Vous avez l'air bien mal en point.

Décidément personne n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de détailler les moindres petits défauts de chacun.

_ Ne vous en faite pas Pomona. Il s'agit simplement de quelques séquelles de ma rencontre amicale avec ce cher Nagini.

_ Mon pauvre ami, vous devriez peut être aller voir mme Pomphresh. Peut être pourra-t-elle vous soulager.

_ Merci mais je doute que notre infirmière puisse quelque chose pour moi.

_ Mais dans ce cas prenez au moins votre journée de repos !

_ Non ! Vraiment non... La douleur s'atténuera d'elle même...euh..comme chaque fois. (quelle plaie celle là pensa Rogue qui aurait bien aimé finir son déjeuner en paix)

_ Parce que cela vous arrive souvent en plus ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça ! Qu'en pensez vous Minerva ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit la directrice qui ne suivait pas du tout la conversation.

_ Je vous parlais du professeur Rogue. Ne trouvez vous pas cela inadmissible qu'il assure ses cours.

_ Je pense que le professeur Rogue est le plus à même de décider rationnellement ce qui est bon pour lui.

_ Avec sa tête de cochon, permettez moi d'en douter. Severus est certes un brave homme mais il est plus borné qu'une vieille mule !

_ Je suis encore là au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, se manifesta le maître des potions l'air de rien.

_ Ecoutez Pomona. C'est à Severus seul qu'appartient la décision de prendre ou non un jour de congé.

_ Mais dans son état, ce ne serait pas raisonnable !

_ Pour autant que je sache, je ne suis pas enceinte tout de même, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le concerné, d'un air entendu.

A cette curieuse réplique, le petit professeur Flitwick éclata d'un rire spontané, provoquant le retournement quasi simultané de toutes les têtes de la salle. Comment ? Le professeur de sortilège qui riait à une plaisanterie de la chauve souris des cachots. Voldemort serait-il de retour ?

_ Ah, ah, ah ! Elle était bien bonne celle là Severus ! Je remercie Merlin que la fin de la guerre t'ait enfin décoincé. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ! S'esclaffa le petit monsieur.

_ Non, mais...euh...je..., balbutiait Rogue qui voyait encore une fois la situation dégénérer. S'il devait maintenant passer pour un boutentrain il ne s'en remettrait pas. Cette Granger avait décidément une mauvaise influence sur lui.

_ Je propose que nous passions à autre chose, tenta-t-il. Tous les regards son rivés sur nous comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire.

_ Mais depuis quand cela vous gêne-t-il Severus ?

_ Oh...mais...cela ne me dérange absolument pas... Je n'aimerais simplement pas donner à ces incultes une bonne excuse pour arriver en retard en cours. N'est ce pas madame la directrice ?

_ Ce serait regrettable en effet...

_ Bien l'affaire est donc close, conclut Severus ravi d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

_ D'un autre côté sans nous il ne peut y avoir de cours ni de retard, poursuivit Mac Gonagal

« Décidément, on ne peut vraiment pas attendre de soutien de quiconque dans cette baraque » désespéra Rogue dans la moustache qu'il n'avait pas.

_ Au fait Minerva, sauriez vous où est Albus ?

_ Albus ? Hum... non je ne l'ai pas vu récemment.

Oh le mensonge. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle devait être de mèche avec le vieux fou. Peut être même était-elle au courant... non impossible.

Le repas se termina sans plus aucun incident. Enfin c'est ce déclarerait n'importe quel autre enseignant du château. Mais Rogue, lui, percevait bien tous les regards en coin qui le dévisageaient curieusement. Il feint cependant de les ignorer.

Rapidement rassasié, il prit congé de ses collègues, prétextant du travail à terminer. Il lui fallait en réalité convenir d'un nouveau rendez vous avec Granger. Un nouveau rendez vous ? Cette formulation portait ridiculement à confusion... une nouvelle séance de travaux pratiques serait plus juste.

C'est ainsi que le professeur le plus redouté de tout Poudlard entama ce qui était devenu une routine : se cacher, se métamorphoser, gober sa pastille et transformer sa mise en une tenue plus adéquate.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette improvisée, à savoir de petites toilettes réservées aux professeurs, Niréus alias Rogue, se fit littéralement accoster par une tornade blonde. Après un 2nd coup d'oeil, une fois le champs de vision libéré de la masse chevelue, le professeur identifia l'intrus : une Gryffondor de 5è année qui, selon les ragots estudiantins, passait pour être la représentante numéro un de la gente féminine. Mais par une douloureuse expérience, il savait que sous sa discutable beauté extérieure (après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de goût, s'il lui fallait donner son avis, il affirmerait qu'elle n'avait ni la magnificence de Lily, ni le charme discret de Granger...Granger ? Mais à quoi pensait-il !), la jeune fille cachait en réalité un bagage d'intelligence aussi vide que le compte en banque des Weasley.

_ Salut! Ça va ?

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire !

_ Oh...euh... pardon... Je me présente, Samantha Hastings, rebondit-elle tout de même assez déstabilisée.

_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Après avoir stricto sensu, envoyé bouler la plus belle nana du collège (pour employer le jargon des jeunes) Niréus se rendit en hâte à la rencontre d'Hermione. Un rendez vous (une séance de travaux pratiques cela va de soit) fut fixé pour le soir même. Ce serait le dernier avant le grand test. Une simple formalité, si elle appliquait ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire, un long très long chemin, mais au moins elle avait pris la bonne route. C'est pourquoi Niréus avait prétendument négocié avec son cousin, qui n'était autre que lui même, l'avancée de la date butoir. Décision qu'il avait bien faillit regretter : c'était de justesse qu'il avait échappé à l'étranglement au moment où il l'avait annoncé à sa protégée...euh, son élève. Pire encore furent les interminables jérémiades qui suivirent ces instinctives pulsions meurtrières : mais pourquoi as tu fait ça, je ne suis pas prête, je vais tout rater, on va me renvoyer et caetera et caetera... Sur le coup il aurait vraiment aimé la faire taire, une gifle magistrale il n'y a que ça de vrai, mais sa raison lui dicta de rester patient et d'attendre. C'est sûr que c'était une manoeuvre diplomatique beaucoup plus cordiale mais aussi bien plus frustrante.

Sur le chemin du retour, en se rendant dans les cachots où il devait reprendre sa casquette de professeur, une discussion lui tomba dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ Je vous le dis les gars. Ce serpent a du lui griller les neurones avec son venin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes Oliver.

_ Vous avez vu comme moi dans la grande salle, il a fait rire Flitwick.

_ Et alors, il est sympa Flitwick, c'est souvent qu'il plaisante.

_ Lui oui, mais Rogue.

_ Tu sais je suis plus tellement chaud pour critiquer le professeur Rogue. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait dans la lutte contre Vous Savez Qui.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais ça reste Rogue. Il a beau avoir été super cool comme warriors, mais niveau zygomatiques il est plutôt du genre coincé.

_ T'as pas tout à fait tort.

_ Et puis oubliez pas ce qu'a dit cette mauviette de Tinckelman. Hier quand il s'est fait coincé, Rogue avait pas la même voix que d'habitude. Si ça se trouve ce serpent l'a tellement détraqué qu'il a maintenant une double personnalité. Ça expliquerait pourquoi des fois il n'est pas le même.

_ Ouais c'est vrai ça. Mais ça nous avance à quoi ?

_ Réfléchi deux secondes crétin, si on trouve le truc qui le fait passer de l'un à l'autre, on pourra toujours avoir à faire au Rogue cool.

_ Tu veux dire, comme un bouton ?

_ Exactement. J'ai vu ça dans un film une fois.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un film, un truc moldu, c'est comme les photos sorcières mais avec le son.

_ Oh

_ Bref, dans l'histoire, le gars il changeait du tout au tout dès qu'on lui donnait un coup sur la tête.

_ T'es pas en train de nous dire qu'on doit aller frapper Rogue sur la tête tout de même ? Je tiens pas à me faire renvoyer !

Estimant qu'il en avait assez entendu, le professeur rejoignit sa tanière en vitesse. Il était légèrement préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En revanche il ne saurait dire ce qui le dérangeait le plus... Qu'on commence à le prendre pour un détraqué mental ? Pas tellement gênant en soi puisque c'était grâce à cela qu'il s'était ménagé une paix précieuse. Mais un dédoublement de personnalité tout de même c'était peut être pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, même pour lui... Que ces abrutis le trouvent cool était déjà plus problématique. Il tenait absolument à garder son intégrité de bâtard graisseux, et refusait catégoriquement de se pavaner en héros national... Et cette histoire de bouton. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas oser mettre leur plan à exécution ? Foi de Severus, le premier qui oserait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, le sentirait passer. Il veillerait personnellement à ce que ce criminel ne puissent plus jamais s'inscrire dans quelconque institution que ce soit.

La séance du soir se passa sans anicroche. La potion fut réussit, et le maître n'eut quasiment pas à intervenir. S'il avait été un professeur classique, comme le sont ses collègues en l'occurrence, il aurait très certainement été fier des progrès de son élève. Seulement il n'était pas de ceux là, et même dans la peau d'un autre, comme il se trouvait actuellement, il n'arrivait pas à bafouer sa nature.

En était-il vraiment ainsi ? Une analyse interne profonde, extrêmement profonde, aurait prouvé le contraire. Au premier abord et premier regard, il ne laissait voir qu'une coquille bigrement épaisse d'austérité. Impassible, imperturbable, calme dans toutes les situations, rigoureux et sévère.

Or déjà là une contradiction apparaissait. Niréus tout comme Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de calme en toutes situations, et ils l'avaient tout deux prouvé. C'était des individus sanguins et réactifs. En conclusion un faux semblant, une illusion bancale. Sa coquille était donc affaiblie en un point, mais finalement n'était-elle pas virtuelle : un virtuel certes très palpable mais virtuel tout de même. Sinon comment expliquer ce soupçon de bien être qui l'avait envahi au moment de dire « presque parfaite », une joie sourde, étouffée, camouflée, enfouie mais bien présente.

Vint enfin le moment de vérité. La jeune femme était, comme pour tout examen, anxieuse au possible. Tant et si bien que Rogue, craignant qu'elle ne se désiste ou ne perde totalement ses moyens, se décida à imiter ce qu'il avait cru comprendre qu'un ami ferait dans une situation similaire : l'accompagner. Il avait pris cette décision un coup de tête et cela va de soit l'avait regretté le moment suivant, mais de nouveau il ne pouvait plus reculer. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva à la conduire au cachots.

Il prétexta de devoir se rendre en ville pour rencontrer un célèbre apothicaire, afin de pouvoir s'éclipser. En réalité il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir où il projeta de se retransformer en lui même. Manque de chance, un fantôme passant précisément par là, Peeves derechef, le contraint à passer à un plan B auquel il n'avait bien sûr pas pensé. Sans même tergiverser, il prit partie d'ignorer sciemment l'ectoplasme. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de dire que l'esprit farceur ne l'entendit évidemment pas de cette oreille ?

_Tient ! V'la l'nouvel avorton_

_On le dit fort polisson_

_Mais ce bellâtre fripon_

_Ne serait-il pas poltron ?_

_Il se cache sous les jupons,_

_De la vieille armée de savon !_

_Gare à ta bouche !_

_Gare à ta bouche !_

Il ne manquait plus que ça, une poésie paillarde en guise baptême. Et encore mieux valait ne pas rapporter les grimaces grotesques illustrant les sous entendus grivois. Mais au moins lui avait eu le droit à une composition un peu plus recherchée qu'à l'accoutumée. Nul doute que le fantôme avait du réfléchir longuement au sujet. Peeves ne changerait donc jamais. L'imbécile, s'il savait qui il était en train de blasphémer.

Le temps courant contre lui, Rogue ne releva pas les plaisanteries de Peeves et traça sa route espérant vainement que le diablotin se désintéresse de lui : c'est qu'il avait une réputation de ponctualité à tenir. Par définition, l'adverbe vainement signifiant sans résultat, cet espoir se révéla illusoire. En effet les quolibets l'accompagnèrent aussi surement que Peeves le suivait.

_ Dis ? Toi ! Le fantôme. Ne serais-tu pas Peeves ?

_ P't'ete ben qu'oui, p't'te ben qu'non !

_ Ah... Si jamais tu vois ce Peeves, tu pourras lui dire que le professeur Rogue le cherche depuis un bon moment. Il commence d'ailleurs à en avoir ras le chaudron si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Bingo ! Que la victoire est douce à savourer. Sans demander son reste, Niréus se faufila dans la première interstice venue, et redevint l'homme ténébreux qu'il avait toujours été. Presque instantanément, il se retrouva à ouvrir la porte de la salle de potion et donner des instructions.

Hermione, qui avait laissé à l'entrée de la classe son angoisse, exécuta posément ce qui lui était demandé. La préparation terminée, elle la versa dans une fiole qu'elle porta au bureau de son professeur. A priori, l'angoisse abandonnée sur le pas de la porte, avait du réussir à se glisser à travers le trou de la serrure : Hermione avait la gorge nouée et les mains moites d'appréhension, et si elle avait échoué...

Enfin le verdict tomba :

_ Je vous attendrai vendredi prochain aux heures prévues.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce satané Rogue complique toujours tout, se dit inconsciemment Hermione qui elle n'attendait qu'un simple réussi ou raté. Était-ce trop demander ?

_ J-j'ai réussi ?

Cette gamine était décidément désespérante, pensa le professeur.

_ Non... Si je vous demande de venir c'est pour un rendez vous avec le seigneur des ténèbres. (mais pourquoi avait-il sorti une ânerie pareille)

_ …

_ Petite sotte, pourquoi je m'encombrerais-je de vous en fin de semaine si vous n'aviez pas honoré votre part du contrat.

Ça devait vouloir dire oui... Bien évidemment que dans le langage roguien, qui postulait qu'un compliment se trouvait dans une absence de reproche, ça voulait dire oui... Elle avait réussit... Elle avait réussit !

_ Osez laisser échapper une seule larme et je reviens sur ma décisions, menaça le professeur qui voyait bien qu'une perte des eaux lacrymales était imminente.

Regagnez votre dortoir à présent.

Ainsi fit Hermione qui jamais ne pourra se douter qu'un sourire triomphant ornait le visage de son professeur et officieux ami. Oh bien sûr ce n'était là qu'un rictus disgracieux, le pauvre n'ayant pas encore la pratique nécessaire. Cependant on lui accordera volontiers, même si cela sonnait pour lui comme un outrage, que si l'intention était apparence, il s'agirait alors du plus beau des sourires.

**The end**

**Naaan je plaisante XD c'est loin d'être fini. Encore une fois un chapitre qui ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais qui a fini par s'écrire de sa propre volonté : notamment l'épisode du portrait du laborantin ou la discussion sur le bouton. En revanche ce que j'ai voulu montrer à travers la scène du réveil, c'est l'humanité de Rogue. Ce personnage est mon personnage favori, il n'y a aucun doute, mais j'ai remarqué que souvent il est idéalisé au delà de ce qu'il est. Enfin je veux dire que souvent dans les fics il devient un super espion bien taillé insensible à la douleur et tutti quanti. Or je pense que ce qui fait au contraire que ce personnage est extraordinaire c'est qu'il est homme avant tout, avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses, mais qu'ensuite par ses choix et ses actes il prouve que ce n'est pas les défauts qui caractérisent un homme. Enfin voilà pourquoi cette scène étrange d'un Rogue perclus de courbatures XD**

**Bon là je suis embêtée car ma mère me monopolise mon ordi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas lire vos rewiews même si pour cela je dois me coucher à 4h du mat' (ouille ouille ouille d'ailleurs il faut absolument que je réponde a ceux qui m'en ont envoyé les chapitres derniers : je vous aime!) **

**alors lâchez vous !**

A plus


	26. Chapter 26: De main de maître

Depuis cette victoire tant espérée, une douce routine s'était installée pour Hermione, à Poudlard. Ce qui pourrait sembler à certains une lutte permanente, était en réalité devenue une machine bien huilée.

Chaque cours était suivi avec une attention d'autant plus accrue que, à défaut de notes, seule sa mémoire lui permettait de retravailler les sujets abordés. Parfois elle osait demander à ses amis restant de lui lire quelques passages d'ouvrages de référence pour étoffer certains points qui lui semblaient légèrement obscurs aux premiers abords. Cependant, dans ces moments, la jeune femme ressentait tout le poids de son infirmité et elle souffrait en silence de sa faiblesse. Ces séances étaient toujours écourtées au point de se demander parfois pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces quelques lignes, quand ce n'était pas quelques mots. Pourtant Merlin sait (en réalité tout le monde sauf Hermione le savait) comme Neville et Luna étaient heureux et fier de pouvoir aider leur amie. Même Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire aigrie s'était prise au jeu et avait consentie, quand elle n'avait pas trop de travail, à rendre ce service à sa plus fidèle usagère. Et bien que tous soient motivés par de bons sentiments, Hermione y voyait, à tort, une charité protocolaire qui l'étouffait.

Les potions étaient maintenant devenues son havre de paix. C'était pourtant bien là qu'elle était le plus assistée.

Pourquoi était ce si différent avec Niréus ?

Il était celui qui lui avait fait le plus sentir que s'il l'aidait c'était bien par obligation morale. Une aide à ce point forcée qu'il n'intervenait toujours qu'en dernier recours, un peu comme pour éviter une catastrophe imminente. Et encore il fallait que celle ci soit réelle et d'une gravité acceptable pour que sa seigneurie daigne lever le petit doigt. Cette mauvaise foi et ce cynisme à peine dissimulés, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, auraient pu passer pour une manoeuvre diplomatique habile s'ils n'avaient pas été si naturellement inconscients et inconsciemment naturels. Ils conféraient cependant une apparente autonomie et une liberté de mouvements virtuelle à la gryffondor, qui ressentait ce comportement peu cavalier comme une honnêteté salvatrice.

Tous ces dénigrements étaient tout de même un peu sévères. Voilà presque un mois maintenant qu'ils collaboraient, et tout observateur averti confirmerait qu'il y avait eu bien du changement entre ces deux là. Pour être tout à fait juste, l'évolution majeure venait bien entendu, du côté niréoroguien. Ils arrivaient à tenir une conversation, hors potions, qui tienne plus de cinq minutes sans heurts, s'échangeaient des sarcasmes jamais vraiment pensés de franche camaraderie et quelques légères plaisanteries pointaient même le bout de leur nez.

Pour résumer, ils commençaient à couler la parfaite amitié. Et Hermione reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle trouvait très agréable la compagnie calme et posée de celui qu'elle prenait pour un étudiant en potions. Une amitié certes beaucoup plus intellectuelle et moins expansive que celle qui liait le trio Gryffondor. Mais après tout avec Harry et Ron cela avait aussi commencé doucement, et qui sait même si elle aurait existé sans l'intervention d'un certain troll.

Selon le professeur, cette situation était au contraire préoccupante. Il se sentait emporté dans l'infernal tourbillon de son double rôle. De plus en plus fréquemment, il commettait des confusions inacceptables entre ses deux personnages. Peut être devenait-il fou …

Dumbledore, tout du moins son portrait, lui ne s'y trompait pas dans cette dite folie. Il avait même décidé pour le moment de laisser faire le cours des choses sans intervenir. De toutes façons Severus se faisait trop méfiant depuis l'incident Hagrid, donc pour le moment il valait mieux calmer le jeu.

Il fallait à tout prix que cela cesse, pensa Rogue en faisant valser les deux tranches de bacon qui occupaient son assiette. Il avait rempli sa part du marché. Rien ne l'obligeait plus maintenant à poursuivre. Son contrat était honoré : il l'avait aidé, écouté, renseigné. Il avait accompli tout ce qu'un professeur pouvait déployer pour un élève.

Tandis qu'il se réaffirmait sa position, son regard auparavant perdu dans le vague, glissa de son assiette vers la table des Gryffondors où il repéra presque instinctivement la seule personne qui, à cette table, avait pour lui une valeur supérieure à zéro. Elle était affairée avec cet incapable de Londubat, à dénouer les cordons d'un colis assez volumineux des pattes de deux petites chouettes. Avant de se refocaliser sur son repas, Rogue remarqua qu'après avoir tâté le paquet, un certain malaise pris la jeune femme qui conserva dans sa main une petite enveloppe encore scellée, sans demander à son voisin de table de la lui lire. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas …

Les cours reprirent sans qu'il n'ait pu tirer au clair l'affaire du colis. Aussi attendit-il la fin de la journée pour entrer en contact avec elle. Une journée longue et remplie de remontrances intérieures qui rendait un peu toujours ce même discours : Mon pauvre vieux, quel crétin tu fais ! Encore heureux qu'il fallait rejoindre ces cornichons sinon tu y retournais bêtement tête baissée. Idiot ! Arrête ton cinéma... Il semblerait qu'il soit inutile d'aller plus loin.

Toujours est-il que dès la fin du dernier cours, Rogue se mit à son bureau avec la ferme intention d'avancer dans son travail et de corriger des copies. Au diable Granger et ses états d'âmes. Il s'avéra cependant, que celles ci fussent toutes déjà corrigées et que le dernier numéro de potion magazine n'était pas encore paru. Pour couronner le tout, même le stock de l'infirmerie venait tout juste d'être renouvelé. Plus d'excuses.

C'est ainsi que Rogue redevint Niréus et se retrouva à flâner dans les couloirs du château. Il passa par la bibliothèque, puis se rendit à la salle d'étude. Personne, étrange … En effet Rogue avait remarqué, depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune femme autrement que derrière une table de travail, que si, étant sans ses acolytes et privée de sa vue, celle ci ne se trouvait pas dans ces endroits stratégiques, c'était qu'il y avait effectivement un problème. D'autant plus qu'il savait de source sûre, les tableaux étaient décidément bien loquaces ces derniers temps, qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans ses quartiers. Il ne restait donc que le parc, autrement dit, autant chercher un botruc dans une grange à foin. Il s'y résout cependant, une balade au grand air ne lui ferait de toutes façons aucun mal.

Il commença à déambuler au hasard des sentiers. Longeant d'abord le château, il atterrit près des serres où il ne rencontra que quelques premières années égarées. Bien que peu convaincu, il poussa ses investigations jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch qui pour l'heure était occupé par ses poulains (enfin ceux de son vrai lui). Il poursuivi par les rives du lac où il fut surpris par la neige. N'y prenant pas garde, il continua ses errements, mais les perturbations se firent très rapidement beaucoup plus pressantes, et de gros flocons s'accumulait sur sa cape. Cela sonnait le glas de ses recherches.

Prudent, il s'en retourna à son point de départ quand il l'aperçut au loin. Elle était assise en tailleur sur un des dolmens qui ornaient cette partie du parc, de l'autre côté du pont de bois, et ne bougeait pas. La distance et la météo ne l'aidant pas, Severus distinguait très mal la scène. Il crut tout de même reconnaître sur ses genoux le paquet du matin.

Une soudaine bourrasque le fit frémir. Fidèle à la saison le vent était glacial, qui plus est la nuit arrivant n'était pas là pour arranger les choses. La douce pensée d'un bon feu ronronnant dans sa cheminée due malheureusement s'incliner face à son sens du devoir. Que ce soit comme professeur ou comme am... connaissance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la jeune femme dehors par ce temps.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fut très enclin à jouer les beuglantes mais constata que cela se révélait inutile. Loin de dépérir, la Gryffondor avait au contraire tout prévu et se retrouvait dans un petit cocon protégé, à l'abri de la neige. Au dessus d'elle un arbre, surement ensorcelé à l'impervius, lui fournissait un toit étanche tandis que près d'elle brulait un petit feu enfermé dans un bocal. C'est surement avec un de ces feux qu'elle avait tenté de le rôtir comme une dinde de noël en première année.

Sachant par expérience qu'il est bon de temps en temps de se retrouver seul, Rogue voulut rentrer à Poudlard sans la déranger, puisqu'elle semblait se débrouiller si bien.

_ Qui est là ?

Quelque chose avait trahit sa présence quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

_ A votre avis ? Qui est le seul abruti susceptible d'être dehors par ce temps, pour vous empêcher de servir de glaçon à l'apéritif.

_ Niréus, je m'en doutais. C'est gentil de ta part d'être là mais...

_ C'est déjà bien de l'avouer ! Comment m'avez vous reconnu ?

_ Ta respiration, ton odeur, ils sont caractéristiques.

_ Vos sens commencent à bien se développer.

_ Oui. Bien que puisse pas vous différencier le professeur Rogue et toi. Vous êtes très semblables, presque comme des jumeaux. Cela doit sans doute être du à votre lien de parenté.

_ Sans doutes, s'empressa d'acquiescer Rogue, conscient de marcher sur des oeufs.

_ Mais bon comme tu le dis si bien il n'y a qu'un abruti qui puisse se trouver là, n'est ce pas ? Fit Hemione taquine avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt puis de poursuivre de manière plus morose.

Je te remercie sincèrement mais comme tu peux le voir je n'ai besoin de rien ...

_ Ah ça je n'en suis pas si sûr.

_ Pardon ?

_ Votre tête d'enterrement, et ce colis que vous trimballez depuis ce matin, sans compter l'enveloppe encore cacheté, tout m'indique le contraire. Que se passe-t-il donc qui puisse vous ébranler à ce point ?

_ Tout va bien je t'assure.

_ Je ne suis pas dupe. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien.

_ Mensonge !

_ Tu ne me crois pas ?

_ Non.

_ Quel toupet !

_ Tout est question de point de vue.

_ Mes affaires ne te regardent pas ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

_ Elles me regardent dès lors qu'elles me font passer pour un bonhomme de neige un soir de décembre, répondit-il haussant lui aussi le ton, agacé.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

_ Je n'ai nullement besoin d'une autorisation, surtout venant d'une représentante du sexe faible.

_ Vas te faire voir chez Merlin ! S'emporta Hermione qui amorça une violente gifle stoppée avec une déconcertante facilité par Niréus, qui comprenant que la détresse de la Gryffondor était plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait, calma le jeu.

_ Impossible il est en vacances, répliqua-t-il simplement, comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Hermione était totalement dépassée par les événements. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où tout semblait enfin se rétablir, une goutte imprévue ne vienne troubler la surface apaisée du délicat équilibre qui venait tout juste de se stabiliser.

Ce colis signifiait trop de choses qui lui faisaient peur, elle ne se sentait pas prête à cela.

Et Niréus, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi. Il devrait hurler, la menacer de ne plus intervenir, la molester comme à leur première rencontre. Au lieu de cela il avait noyé son tempérament de feu dans une douceur tout juste ironique. Hypocrisie ! Il n'était pas si différent des autres.

Rogue de son côté tenait toujours fermement le poignée de ce bras qui, il y a quelques secondes menaçait son intégrité physique. Il la sentait fébrile sous ses doigts, ce qui confirmait ses suppositions. Il fallait la faire parler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ De qui est ce paquet ?

Pas de réponse. Foi de Severus elle allait parler.

_ Mis... euh, Hermione. Je crois que vous avez comme moi une vague idée de l'étendue de ma patience. Cela ne vous étonnera pas si je vous annonce que je comme à être véritablement à bout. Je vous assure que j'obtiendrais ce que je veux savoir dans les minutes qui suivent avec ou sans votre consentement. Alors pour la dernière fois, que se passe-t-il ? Sinon je me verrai contraint d'utiliser une petite potion que je vous connaissez très bien.

_ Tu n'oserais pas.

_ En êtes vous si sûr.

_ C'est illégal !

_ Ma parole contre la votre. Qui plus est l'oubliette est un sort qui arrange bien des choses.

_ C'est du chantage.

_ Vous savez ce qu'on dit, qui veut la fin justifie les moyens.

Hermione était lasse. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait cédé à cette demande odieuse. Mais après tout, à quoi cela l'avancerait-elle, de se taire. Le résultat serait exactement le même.

_ J'ai reçu ce matin un colis accompagné d'une lettre.

Niréus aurait voulu répliquer que jusque là il n'y avait rien de nouveau, mais n'en fit rien pour ne pas la couper dans son élan.

_ Il ne peut venir que de mes amis. Eux seuls m'écrivent. Je n'ai rien ouvert, mais j'ai bien senti qu'il s'agissait d'un livre.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il de si dramatique ?

_ S'il m'envoient un cadeau c'est qu'ils ont nécessairement du rentrer de leur mission. Ils doivent forcément être au courant pour moi, les informations circulent au ministère. Pourtant ils m'envoient un livre … J'ai peur, je ne suis pas prête à tout leur avouer. Et s'ils le savent comment leur expliquer que je leur ai menti tout ce temps …

Une larme perla de l'oeil éteint de la jeune femme. Niréus et Rogue à travers lui, auraient très bien pu, à raison, lui reprocher la situation, lui rappeler qu'ils l'avaient prévenu. Mais ils n'en firent rien. Et étonnamment ce n'était pas cette fois ci le fruit de la mise en oeuvre d'une manoeuvre manipulatrice, mais simplement de la compassion.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Comment ?

_ Il n'y a que ça qui vous tracasse ?

_ Plus ou moins, oui … répondit Hermione décontenancée.

_ Et que regroupe le moins ?

_ Je … les livres me manquent. Ils ont toujours été mes plus fidèles amis, mes meilleurs alliés. Et bien qu'on me l'a souvent reproché je ne peut pas m'en passer. Les livres m'ont accompagné dès l'instant où j'ai appris à lire. Quand on est un né moldu, on est souvent seul. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais des choses se produisent autour de nous sans qu'on ne puisse les expliquer. Notre entourage nous croit fou. Les livres eux ne portent pas de jugement de valeur. Qui que vous soyez, ils vous instruisent, ils vous font rire ou pleurer, vous invitent à réfléchir. Tout cela m'est maintenant interdit. Oh je sais que ce n'est pas définitif, car je pourrais toujours aller chez les moldus et apprendre le braille. Mais pour cela il faudrait que je termine mon année ici, sans l'aide précieuse des multiples ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

_ Le braille ? Qu'est ce donc ?

_ Une technique moldu qui permet aux av...malvoyants de lire. Une sorte d'écriture tactile. A chaque lettre va correspondre un symbole constitué de points saillants différents.

_ Ingénieux.

_ Oui très. Dommage que le monde magique ne connaisse pas de méthode similaire, car quand bien même je connaitrais ce nouveau système, je n'aurais accès qu'à quelques livres moldus. Mais peut être que par la suite je pourrais la faire appliquer au monde sorcier...

_ Ce serait là une noble bataille c'est certain.

Pour une fois, Rogue était intégralement honnête dans son discours. Il comprenait les tourments que venait de lui exposer Hermione. Quoi que que cette dernière ait pu comprendre, s'il l'avait souvent bafoué pour n'être qu'un rat de bibliothèque sans cerveau, il ne dénonçait en rien son goût pour la lecture, mais au contraire l'utilisation qu'elle en faisait : il faut toujours conserver son esprit critique face à un écrit. Lui aussi avait, en son temps, trouvé réconfort dans ces amas de papier griffonnés, pour des motifs très proches d'ailleurs de ceux de la jeune femme. Là est l'apanage des rejetés.

_ Maintenant que les problèmes sont posés, si nous commencions par lire cette lettre ?

_ Mais …

_ A quoi cela servirait-il de repousser l'échéance. De plus, il y avait, si ma mémoire est bonne, beaucoup de conditionnel dans votre présentation. Il vaut peut être mieux être sûr.

_ Ai-je le choix ?

_ Non.

Hermione soupira, et lentement tendit la dite lettre à son comparse.

_ Niréus ?

_ Qu'y-a-t-il encore ?

_ Me rendrais-tu un grand service ?

_ Ah parce que je n'en fais pas assez.

_ Non du tout ! Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, je ne pourrais d'ailleurs jamais te remercier comme il se doit. Pourtant …

_ Pourtant ?

_ Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner le jour où je devrais tout avouer à mes amis ? Je te les présenterai, tu verras, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

_ Permettez moi d'émettre des réserves.

_ Je ne te demande de t'engager à rien envers eux. Simplement ça m'aiderait beaucoup de ne pas être seule à ce moment là.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Vous devez bien avoir d'autres amis qui pourraient convenir, je ne sais pas moi, le botaniste maladroit ou la blonde farfelue.

_ Neville et Luna ?

_ Hum, si vous le dites.

_ Ils seraient ravis j'en suis sûre, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

_ C'est ridicule.

_ Niréus ?

_ Fort bien, fort bien … je viendrais, puisque cela vous tient tant à coeur. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est ridicule.

_ Me le promets-tu ?

_ Vous n'allez pas me demander de faire un serment inviolable tout de même !

_ Et si je te le demandais ?

_ Comment ?

_ Le serment, serais-tu prêt à le faire ?

_ Que... Bon très bien, j'ai compris. Votre main qu'on en finisse grommela-t-il

_ Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

_ Ah non ! Ne commencez pas à faire la girouette ! Je ne sus pas du tout d'humeur pour ces jeux là ! Vous vouliez un serment inviolable, j'ai consenti, je le fait, un point c'est tout !

_ Inutile, je te crois sur parole.

Rogue se sentit déstabilisé par cette marque de confiance. Il n'avait pas pour habitude que les gens lui accorde tant de crédit, sans plus de preuves, même Dumbledore l'avait mis à l'épreuve.

Il se saisit du pli et le décacheta, puis se mit à lire ce qu'il reconnaissait comme l'écriture de Potter :

_ Hermione,_

_ Nous avons achevé nos exercices avec succès et nous sommes depuis quelques jours de retour au Terrier. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ces « travaux pratiques » ont été épuisants, que ce soit ici ou dans d'autres pays. Par moment on se serait cru revenir à l'année dernière lors que nous fuyions, le confort et ton agréable et utile compagnie en moins. Ron a même obtenu sa première blessure de guerre : une belle balafre qu'il ne pourra je pense pas te montrer vu l'emplacement. Il en était très fier au début, et se pavanait comme un coq pour raconter à tout e monde comme il l'avait eu, et avec quelle bravoure il avait évité la mort. Il s'est tout de même refroidi quand notre supérieur l'a félicité en lui garantissant qu'il serait bientôt un auror aussi compétent et couturé que ne l'était Fol Oeil. Tu aurais du voir sa tête, c'était tordant._

_ Hermione … Molly nous a tout raconté de l'accident. C'est horrible, comment te sens-tu ? Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit. On aurait pu t'aider, on serait venu avec toi, nos chefs l'auraient compris. Et puis au pire tu sais on ne retardait notre formation que d'une année. Ce n'est pas très important à nos yeux. Pitié Hermione, réponds nous, rassure nous, ou c'est nous qui viendrons à Poudlard, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. On est un trio de Gryffondor, on délaisse pas ses amis. Même si on imagine que personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu te laisser tomber, on est très inquiets, surtout que Molly dit n'avoir aucune nouvelles …_

_ On a absolument voulu te faire un petit cadeau tous les deux pour te remonter un peu le moral. Tout notre première solde y est passée. On pense que ça devrait te plaire : c'est l'ouvrage de référence des potions et sorts médicomagiques. Un pur authentique puisqu'on l'a acheté au directeur même de St Mangouste, un sacré radin celui là. En plus au passage on a été discuté avec la responsable du département des créatures magiques du Ministère. Si elle n'a pas été très emballée par le front de libération des elfes, en revanche elle a trouvé très intéressante l'idée d'un front de protection de ces créatures pour prévenir des traitements trop dégradants. Selon elle il faudrait creuser le projet, et elle attend de te rencontrer pour en discuter. Pas mal pas vrai. Pour une fois tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on y met pas du nôtre. _

_ Une dernière chose, ça fait bizarre de t'annoncer ça dans le contexte actuel mais on ne peut pas faire ça sans toi : _

_Hermione Jane Granger, vous êtes cordialement invitée à venir fêtez l'union conjointe de Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, avec Mesdemoiselles Giny Weasley et Diane Larivière, le 19 décembre de cette année._

_Bon d'accord c'est un peu pompeux mais on voulait faire ça dans les formes. Alors ça t'étonne ? Bon tout est dit je crois. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois mon témoin, puisque tu es un peu ma famille. Bien entendu, tu peux inviter qui te plaira, tes amis sont nos amis. Pitié évite Malefoy et Rogue (quoique j'ai longtemps hésité à l'inviter, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne souhaiterait surement pas assister au mariage d'un Potter). Tous nos amis de l'armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre seront là._

_ Voilà, voilà …_

_Répond nous vite Hermione !_

_ Grosses bises de la part de tous. _

Niréus pâlit à la lecture du dernier paragraphe : mais dans quelle bouse de dragon avait-il encore plongé la tête la première !

Hermione quant à elle avait la gorge nouée. Tout ce qu'elle avait prédit était vrai. Mais la situation était bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé puisque ses amis avaient appris l'accident et la mort de ses parents, mais a priori ils ne savaient rien pour son infirmité. Comme cela aurait été simple s'ils avaient été informés de l'intégralité de l'affaire. Fort heureusement son ami avait accepté de venir, en plus il pourra lui servir de cavalier. Si le professeur Rogue savait qu'un membre de sa famille allait assister au mariage du fils de son pire ennemi, il l'étranglerait surement : Hermione sourit à cette pensée.

Rogue lui était tétanisé par l'annonce : il s'était engagé et allait participer au mariage de ce crétin de Potter. Quel cauchemard ! Quel horreur ! Quel infamie ! Un désastre !

Non, non, non, non, non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai …

_ Ne t'en fais pas Niréus, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de porter la tenue que je t'avais annoncé la dernière fois, quand tu m'apprenais la potion de ratatinage, voulut plaisanter Hermione, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

_ Hein ?

_ La robe et les chaussettes, il y avait aussi une histoire de canadienne je crois, je ne m'en souviens plus … Un mariage, c'est merveilleux. Mme Weasley doit être aux anges, et nerveuse aussi … fit Hermione pensive.

_ …

_ Je n'y irai pas, lâcha-t-elle dépitée.

_ Magnifique, au moins je n'aurais pas à l'accompagner, jubila Rogue intérieurement.

_ … Ai-je tort ? …

_ Non ! S'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer hypocritement. Et puis de toutes faons je n'aurais pas pu vous accompagner, l'occasion était bien trop solennelle.

Son regard tomba cependant sur le livre et sans se l'expliquer il se ravisa.

_ Non, vous avez raison, trouvez n'importe quelle excuse et dérobez vous.

_ Me dérober ?

_ Oui. De toutes façons qui ira vous le reprocher puisqu'ils vous croiront. Profitez en. Si la crédulité existe c'est bien pour servir.

_ Mais ?

_ Pourquoi hésiter ? Après ce n'est qu'une cérémonie de pacotille.

_ C'est le mariage de mes amis !

_ Amis, amis, ce n'est qu'intérêts. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit les amis c'est comme les chemises, on les use et quand elles sont inutilisables on les change. Vos deux crétins d'amis ont été bien utiles quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ça vous faisait de la compagnie, des larbins pour les tâches pénibles, des attardés qui vous faisaient sentir supérieure. Il se sont bien servis de vous d'ailleurs. Vous êtes quitte, vous ne leur devez rien. Est ce qu'ils étaient là quand votre famille a périt ? Non. Est ce qu'il se sont même soucié de vous ? Non. Et n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à leurs balivernes : les aurors sont les premiers à être tenu au courant des crimes sorciers, surtout lorsqu'ils sont commis à l'encontre de personnes aussi médiatiques.

_ La ferme !

Niréus, puisque c'était lui qui agissait au détriment des intérêts de son créateur, avait conscience de dépasser les limites, mais il le fallait. Pour faire réagir des êtres aussi bornés qu'elle (il en savait quelque chose, n'étant pas lui même un enfant de coeur dans ce domaine), il fallait appuyer là où ça fait mal (tout en évitant bien entendu de se faire tuer au passage).

_ La ferme ? Pourquoi ?

_ …

_ Vous les croyez ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

_ O... Oui, confirma-t-elle fermement.

_ Vous êtes prête à ne pas remettre en question ce qu'ils vous disent. Vous avez là une belle opinion de vos amis, c'est louable. Ils ont donc beaucoup de valeur à vos yeux. Ils pourraient presque en être fiers, conclut-il tranchant.

_ Presque ?

_ Qui pourrait être fier d'un lâche ?

_ Je ne suis pas lâche !

_ Pourtant vous avez peur et vous fuyez depuis longtemps déjà devant vos responsabilités. Seule la couardise peut expliquer vos gestes. Et vous êtes prête à décevoir des amis si vertueux., à ternir le plus beau jour de leur vie par votre absence, voire à compromettre l'union de l'un d'eux puisque vous en êtes le témoin. Comment qualifierez vous cette conduite abjecte ?

_ J... Je …

Bon sang c'est une dure à cuire pensa l'homme en constatant qu'elle n'était toujours pas disposée a lui dire ouvertement qu'elle allait honorer ses obligations. Il allait donc devoir employer les grands moyens, tant pis s'il y a de la casse.

_ En somme vous êtes indigne de leur amitié, indigne de l'écusson que vous arborez sur vos robes de sorcier. A quoi bon se targuer de relever du noble et vaillant (ne pas s'étrangler en disant ça, ne pas s'étrangler) Gryffondor si vous n'avez que la faiblesse du blaireau et l'immorale perfidie du serpent.

_ Niré …

_ D'ailleurs l'accident de votre famille est là pour …

_ Niréus !

_ …

_ Pitié, arrête. J'ai compris ton message.

_ …

_ Tu as gagné. J'irai … Et je ne t'impose pas de venir.

_ A la bonne heure … Et bé, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-il (posément) perdant instantanément son ton acide et cinglant.

Le long échange qui venait d'avoir lieu avec le jeune homme laissait à Hermione un arrière goût amer. Elle avait très bien compris, même si elle avait mis du temps, que ce discours hargneux n'avait qu'un seul but : la faire réagir. Pourtant quelque chose la taraudait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la vérité dans ces accusations :

_ Niréus ?

_ Hum ?

_ Pensais-tu vraiment tout ce que tu disais ?

_ Tout dépend du moment.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Vous savez Hermione, la seule chose qui nous permette de juger un homme, ce ne sont ni ses apparences, ni sa lignée, ni sa condition ou même son intellect, non, seuls les actes comptent et déterminent qui l'ont est vraiment. Alors maintenant que votre décision est arrêtée, non je ne pense pas un traitre mot de ce que j'ai pu dire.

_ Et si je m'étais obstinée.

_ Alors j'aurais continué mes reproches avec une virulence de plus en plus accrue, attendu un délai raisonnable pour me faire une idée sur vous puis, si la flamme de l'espoir de vous voir changer s'éteignait, j'aurais abandonné, car à ce moment là vous auriez atteint de telles extrémités que vous cracher le pire des venins aurait été chose futile. Vous n'auriez pas valu la peine que l'on se démène pour vous et votre attitude aurait amené la preuve que mes allégations étaient exactes.

_ Je comprends... Hun, hun, je me demande ce qu'il y a de pire : quand tu joues les psychologues ou bien l'associal, ricana-t-elle faiblement.

_ A chaque circonstance sa réaction … Bien et si nous rentrions. Il commence à faire réellement froid et il est absolument hors de question que je vous prête ma cape ! Je ne tiens pas à sentir la fille.

_ Ça changerait des crapauds cornus !

Sur cette dernière taquinerie, ils rentrèrent au château. Niréus raccompagna la gryffondor à ses appartements, et rejoint pour finir ses cachots, tout guilleret d'avoir de main de maître accompli sa mission tout en évitant le drame de devoir aller acclamer St Potty.

Les homes sont maîtres de la musique, et maîtres de leurs rêves inachevés, mais il ne restent cependant que l'ombre d'un destin qu'ils suivent sans le savoir …

**Voilou Voilou,**

**Un chapitre plus long qu'à l'accoutumée mais que je ne pouvais pas couper cette fois ci sans nuire à la logique de la scène. **

**Ah y a pas à dire Severus est doué, malgré tout ce que j'essaie de lui faire subir il arrive à s'en sortir... Mais j'ai de la ressource, il a gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre ! il va y avoir du sport dans le prochain chapitre, moi je vous le garanti ! (dixit la fanfickeuse survitaminée en boxant débilement dans le vide)**

**En tout cas c'est très dur d'arriver à rapprocher les deux larrons en douceur., un peu comme quand on descend une pente raide et qu'il faut constamment freiner pour ne pas se ramasser. Il y a plusieurs paragraphe que j'ai du remanier plusieurs fois parce qu'ils avaient tendance à précipiter trop les choses … j'espère avoir réussi …**

**Bref je vous dis à la prochaine ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas, vos reviews sont aussi précieuses que les charitables larmes de rosée qui abreuvent le désert agonisant pour lui permettre d'affronter tête haute les traits cinglants de l'astre divin.**

**Vous êtes ma rosée, moi qui lutte contre l'aridité implacable des mots … **

**Je vous ai pas trop fait pleurer avec ma tirade à 2centimes ? … Non ? … Rahahhh zut alors ! **

**Pitiful ;-)**

**XD**


	27. Chapter 27: QUOI !

Dès son arrivée dans ses appartements, Hermione rédigea sa réponse. Elle ne dévoila cependant rien de ce que les garçons ignoraient encore, se réservant ce détail épineux pour leur face à face : l'écrire lui aurait semblé trop impersonnel. Elle les rassura cependant quant à son état d'esprit vis à vis de la perte de sa famille. La lettre fut longue car la jeune femme détailla tout ce qu'elle leur avait caché jusque là, ou presque: son sauvetage par leur professeur de potion, son abattement, l'aide apportée par tous leurs amis de Poudlard, ses craintes vis à vis de Lestrange et ses menaces. Elle s'étala ensuite en excuses et mises en garde. Elle hésita un moment à leur parler de son nouvel ami. Harry et Ron étaient adorables mais ils restaient tout de même immatures par moments et sur certains sujets : elle craignait qu'en leur annonçant qu'elle avait sympathisé avec le cousin de Rogue, ils ne crient au scandale.

Elle décida donc d'en dresser le portrait sans le nommer. Elle fut alors bien ennuyée. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de lui physiquement et pour cause. Elle devait donc se concentrer sur son caractère. Que dire ? Il n'était à proprement parler ni cool, ni sympa, ni attentionné, ni amusant, ni gentleman, ni mauvais, ni indifférent … Avec lui il fallait toujours être dans la relativité, le toutes proportions gardées. Pourtant elle l'appréciait énormément. Pourquoi ? Peut être était ce pour cela justement : pas d'exubérance, d'excentricité, tout dans la mesure même s'il s'agissait souvent du strict minimum. Strict minimum oui, mais strict nécessaire.

Alors qu'elle scellait la missive qu'elle enverrai le lendemain, Hermione repensa à son contenu. Une chose l'étonnait. Depuis qu'elle avait été victime de l'attaque des fous furieux, le professeur Rogue lévitait toujours autour de sa vie, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Il avait dû aller la chercher, il l'avait retrouvé et sauvé. De plus elle avait appris qu'il s'était seul chargé d'inhumer sa famille. Rien que pour cela, elle lui était éternellement redevable. Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas ces réactions, si peu en accord avec sa froideur caractéristique. Puis il y avait eu l'incident de la potion, de nouveau il lui avait sauvé la mise, de manière rude certes, mais ce qui compte est le résultat et non les moyens. S'en est suivi son ultimatum, puis l'intervention de son cousin. Coïncidence ? Oui, bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement … Tout de même, quelle étrange et heureuse coïncidence.

Le dit Rogue, de son côté, n'était, pour une fois, pas aux prises avec les tourments qui l'habitaient habituellement. Il suait purement et simplement dans la vapeur d'un chaudron fumant pour préparer une potion Tue Loup, tout juste commandée par St Mangouste (dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures il cherchait désespérément une occupation qui justifierait de ne pas jouer les psychologues). Comme si ces idiots n'étaient pas fichus de former un de leurs incapables à faire cette potion soit disant difficile. Ah c'est sûr qu'elle est impossible à réaliser pour ceux qui confondent préparation de potion et recette de cuisine (et encore dans ce cas, Severus ne voudrait pour rien au monde avoir à goûter la tambouille d'un de ces préparateurs à trois mornilles). Mais pour ceux qui connaissaient l'art véritable des potions, ce n'était là qu'un défi stimulant, monopolisant toutes les connaissances et l'attention possible.

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, alors qu'il touillait tantôt mollement, tantôt énergiquement, la mixture, il fut obligé de constaté que peu de potionnistes, même parmi les maîtres, n'arrivaient à une telle appréhension de la matière. Son propre professeur, Horace Slughorn, en était la preuve par sa superficialité. Severus, lors de la période transitoire entre les deux ères Voldemort, avait assisté à quelques congrès pour s'assurer une sorte de formation continue, mais il avait été bien déçu. Les discussions étaient ridiculement plates, les sujets abordés très édulcorés. En somme ce n'étaient que pertes de temps. Pour parfaire ce tableau déplorable de la profession, parmi les milliers de chercheurs et conférenciers qu'il avait pu croiser, Dumbledore mis à part, un seul sortait du lot, un seul avait pu voir au delà des évidences manipulées continuellement par ses collègues, un seul regrettait comme lui l'appauvrissement des pratiques et praticiens. Un vieux mage sans âge, certainement plus vieux que Dumbledore, mort peu de temps après leur brève rencontre des mains des mangemorts, pour avoir protégé une école maternelle moldue. Pauvre fou, il courait au suicide. Que pouvait-il faire, seul, entouré de mouflets sans pouvoirs, face à un escadron complet de mangemorts entraînés. De la folie, oui, mais quel noble sacrifice ... Le monde avait perdu un des rares maîtres en potion sachant ce qu'il faisait.

Partant toujours plus loin dans ces considérations, Severus se demanda comment était-il possible qu'une gamine (une femme, le corrigea cette insupportable petite voix intérieure qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps) arrivait à s'initier à ce que des professionnels expérimentés et diplômés ne comprenaient pas. Elle n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire (une insatiable faim d'apprendre), une simple bonne élève comme on en croise parfois (avec une perspicacité et une faculté d'assimilation étonnante), tout juste bonne à recracher ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres (à le comprendre et le réutiliser judicieusement)

Son labeur achevé, et harassé par sa lutte avec sa … son ... enfin ce truc agaçant là qui ne cessait de le contredire, le professeur s'accorda une soirée de repos. Il protégea la potion qui devait encore mitonner une nuit, et partit se rafraichir.

« Effectivement une bonne douche n'était pas de trop », conclut-il en remarquant la couleur douteuse de l'eau qui filait dans la petite vasque de céramique blanche. Son métier était décidément bien salissant. Sa toilette fut comme toujours expéditive. A quoi bon s'attarder à se prélasser sous l'eau chaude alors qu'il y a milles occupations plus intéressantes et productives. Cette politique peu commune expliquait bien des choses, à commencer par la présence d'un simple baquet de douche, alors que tous les enseignants bénéficiaient de baignoires somptueuses dans leurs appartements. Mais à quoi lui aurait servi une baignoire, il ne fréquentait les salles de bain que pour retirer la crasse de ses journées, et non pas pour jouer aux sirènes. Il s'agissait juste de répondre aux exigences d'hygiène les plus élémentaires. Ceci entrainant cela, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin la raison de ses cheveux gras : une simple douche rapide n'était sans doutes pas la plus adaptée aux circonstances.

(Ah la pauvre, si elle voyait le vrai état de son chevalier servant !)

Rogue prit parti d'ignorer superbement chacune de ces remarques déplacées de son for intérieur. Et pour cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'occuper l'esprit. Aussi empoigna-t-il le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main : Traité d'histoire de la magie antique. Allons y gaiement pour de l'histoire.

Cette méthode marcha relativement bien jusqu'à ce que son attention fut captée par le mot aveugle, utilisé pour décrire la Pythie, prêtresse et oracle de Delphes, sorcière spécialiste en divination.

(D'après toi, comment occupe-t-elle ses soirées sans la lecture ? Et pour étudier ça doit être coton aussi …)

_ La ferme ! S'époumona Severus fatigué de ces apartés.

_ Mais à qui parles-tu mon garçon ?

Cette fois ci s'en était trop pour les nerfs du maître des potions.

_ Ah non ! Vous dehors !

_ Allons Severus

_ Il n'y a aucun allons Severus qui tienne ! Je suis très bien capable de me pourrir la soirée tout seul, comme vous avez pu le constater. Il est donc inutile d'en rajouter.

_ Mais …

_ Albus. J'ai pris sur moi d'oublier certains griefs que j'avais à votre encontre, mais mon humeur est, je crois, assez massacrante pour autoriser la remontée de certains souvenirs. Notamment une histoire de retenue et de garde chasse.

_ Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

_ Albus, partez ou c'est moi qui le fait à votre place.

_ Dis-toi bien qu'il y a des tableaux dans chaque recoin de Poudlard, signala le portrait malicieusement.

_ Une nuit à la belle étoile ne me fait pas peur, répliqua Rogue victorieux.

_ Par ce temps ? S'étonna le portrait en observant le professeur avec des yeux ronds.

_ Par ce temps, affirma-t-il.

_ Mais c'est de la folie !

_ Vous n'avez pas idée … Alors ?

_ Très bien, très bien. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu en serais capable, et je ne tiens pas du tout à avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

_ En revanche, me coller la vôtre sur la mienne ne vous a pas gêné à l'époque, grommela Rogue.

_ Severus …

_ Je vous en prie Albus, laissez moi en paix.

_ Fort bien. Puis-je au moins te donner un dernier conseil ?

_ Non, fit Rogue sèchement avant de fléchir devant le regard entendu de son interlocuteur. Allez y, autorisa-t-il alors, plus protocolairement qu'autre chose.

_ Arrête de réfléchir.

_ C'est ça votre conseil ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux que de vouloir faire de moi un idiot.

_ Tu n'es pas un idiot. Et de ce fait, tu m'a très bien compris.

_ …

_ Arrête de réfléchir, de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Arrête de te conformer à ce que tu veux que les autres croient que tu sois. Tu as toujours été un homme d'action Severus. Alors fais ce que tu as toujours fait : agis comme te le dicte la raison de ton coeur, tu as de grandes ressources inexploitées.

_ Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

_ Rien.

_ C'est faux.

_ Peut être …

_ Albus …

_ A la prochaine Severus, je me retire, comme je te l'ai promis... Une dernière chose. Tu as un esprit vif et créatif qu'il ne faut pas renier. La faculté de créer des sorts pour résoudre des problèmes n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, conclut le portrait en s'éclipsant derrière une des tentures peintes qui encadraient le sujet de toile.

_ Albus, revenez ici et expliquez vous pour une fois, vieux tordu sénile. Albus ! … merci, finit-il dans un souffle.

Le dit Albus qui n'avait alors pas encore quitté le tableau arbora un sourire bienveillant, et cette fois ci, partit satisfait. Severus était quelqu'un de bien si on creusait sa personnalité. Le problème était qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'enfouir sous des couches de mauvaise foi et de doute qu'il fallait régulièrement déblayer. Pensif, le portrait parcourrut les étages qui le séparaient de son cadre final. Il lui restait une chose à faire. Une chose qui ne plairait certainement pas au maître des potions, mais qui était dans son intérêt exclusif … En espérant que la petite trêve qu'il lui avait octroyé en s'avouant si facilement vaincu, l'aidera à mieux encaisser le coup.

Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de boursouflet durant l'altercation, se retrouvait coi. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, ce vieux fou n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de semer encore plus le trouble dans son esprit. En ce moment précis, le serpentard aurait volontiers décrit son crâne comme un monstrueux capharnaüm de pensées contradictoires, mâtiné des interrogations qu'avait soulevé l'intervention de Dumbledore.

Un homme d'action … Il en avait de bonnes. Il y a tout de même un monde entre jouer l'espion et devenir un étudiant secourable. Et la première hypothèse était de loin la moins compliquée.

Pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu après tout …

Quelle serait la première chose que lui dicterait « la raison de son coeur » ?

Echapper au mariage de Potter par tous les moyens !

Tout d'abord parce que ça ne le concernait pas, ensuite parce qu'il aurait trop l'impression d'assister à l'union de sa belle Lily et de cette ordure de James Potter, enfin parce qu'il n'aimait pas les mariages. Et cette question était bien heureusement réglée.

Mais ensuite …

En cogitant sur ces paroles mystérieuses de Dumbledore, Severus caressait machinalement l'ouvrage qui se trouvait encore sur ses genoux. Il retraçait, sans s'en rendre compte, de ses longs doigts usés par les produits, les gravures qui ornaient la couverture du traité. Une courbe, un trait, un point, une arabesque, un h. A cette dernière considération, Rogue, arrêta un moment son geste. Il reprit le motif suivant. Un i, puis un s, un t, etc jusqu'à former le mot histoire. Une lueur triomphante illumina l'esprit du professeur alors qu'une expression le frappait de plein fouet. Il comprenait tout le sens de « l'écriture tactile » et l'ingéniosité des moldus sur ce point.

« La faculté de créer des sorts n'est pas donnée à tout le monde » Satané Dumbledore ! Il avait encore une fois tout planifié. Lui, Severus Rogue avait déjà créé son propre sort et ce dès sa scolarité. Il avait percé le mystère de la langue magique, un art difficile tant que l'on a pas trouvé les clefs nécessaires à sa compréhension. Mais il avait lui compris ces mécaniques.

Dès ses premières années à Poudlard, Rogue avait trouvé étonnant qu'il faille constamment, en plus des sorts faire des gesticulations ridicules avec sa baguette. Il n'en avait bien entendu rien dit à personne, par honte. N'importe quel sorcier qui n'est pas né moldu sait cela. Malheureusement pour lui, sa conjoncture familiale ne lui avait pas permis d'assister à une démonstration de sorcellerie.

Sitôt avait-il commencé à étudier les runes, qu'une connexion apparemment ridicule s'était alors établie. Il avait remarqué de très larges similitudes entre le mouvement effectué dans le wingardium leviosa et la rune du vol. Cette dernière en effet prenait la forme d'un cercle barré. Le cercle qui représentait la rotondité et donc la perfection, était coupé de part en part par un trait saillant. N'était ce pas ce que faisait le vol : troubler la perfection des cieux... et le wingardium leviosa ? Tourne et abaisse. Tourne, le cercle, et abaisse, la barre. C'était la même logique, le même effet. Et ceci était bien sûr applicable à l'ensemble des sortilèges. Il avait ensuite constaté que les sorts informulés étaient eux même la projection mentale de ces runes. Et puis il y avait les sorts, les intitulés magiques. Des mots mystérieux, exotiques mais pas incompréhensibles pour ceux qui étudient la langue des anciens mages. Ce latin appliqué à la magie, un latin que les moldus qualifient parfois de latin vulgaire voire même de latin de cuisine mais à tort. C'est un latin qui se plie aux exigences du caractère naturel, indépendant et indomptable de la magie. La démarche intellectuelle associée à la gestuelle : la complémentarité qui fait que tout tourne rond, que c'est donc parfait. Il est mal aisé de trouver cette perfection mais avec les connaissances nécessaires, la présence d'esprit et l'abnégation au travail, c'était toujours possible.

Rogue se rappelait encore le jour où, doutant de sa théorie, il alla demander conseil à la seule personne qu'il jugeait compétente, Albus Dumbledore lui même. Nerveux de son audace, il était transi de peur à l'approche du bureau directorial où le noble mage avait accepté de lui donner entretien. Quelle ironie avait eu ce grand sorcier lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli : « Tu as l'air bien stressé mon garçon, détends toi un peu ». Il en avait de bonnes tient. Comme si lui, pauvre petit élève de Serpentard pouvait être détendu alors qu'il entrait pour la première fois dans le bureau du directeur et qu'il allait parler de théorie magique au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, docteur en sorcellerie, Président du prestigieux Magenmagot, Enchanteur en chef et Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Ce même homme qui avait découvert les 12 utilisations du sang de dragon et qui était décoré de l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe pour avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald. Ce sorcier qui disait-on faisait peur au seigneur des ténèbres lui même. Il y avait tout de même de bonnes raisons d'être stressé, surtout qu'il était un garçon très timide à l'époque, respectueux des anciens.

Ce jour là, Severus avait compris que ce mythe vivant n'était rien qu'un homme comme un autre. La conversation avait vite perdu son côté solennel, pour devenir un agréable cours de sortilèges approfondi. Le jeune homme avait été comblé que cet homme prenne le temps de l'écouter, de le féliciter, de le corriger, de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, à savoir ces sortilèges qui n'entraient dans les conditions précédemment évoquées (lashlabask est tout sauf latinisant). Et puis il y avait eu cette lueur de fierté et d'intérêt qui avait illuminé les yeux du vieux mage quand il avait gratifié le petit serpentard d'un regard bienveillant tout en le mettant au défi de créer son propre sortilège. Ce que Rogue n'avait pas perçu sur le moment, c'était la pointe d'inquiétude qui animait ce même regard, comme si Dumbledore savait que la frontière entre le bien et le mal était dans ce jeune coeur, à ce point fragilisée, qu'elle risquait constamment d'être franchie.

Il avait relevé le défi bien sûr. Mal lui en est cependant pris de choisir le sort qu'il désirait créer, au sortir d'une de ces séances de torture organisée par Potter et ses acolytes. Il avait travaillé avec acharnement à essayer de mettre en pratique ses nouvelles connaissances, et il y était parvenu. Cependant, chaque fois que son ressenti contre ces odieux gryffondors grossissait dans son coeur meurtri, il trouvait son sortilège fade, manquant de puissance. Cette puissance il l'a forgée dans la haine, imprégnant ainsi sa création de magie noire, et décevant par la même occasion son nouveau mentor.

Rogue n'avait pas compris la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait présenté le résultat. Cet air grave qui n'avait pas quitter le sorcier durant toue la démonstration. Il lui avait simplement dit ceci :

« Un sortilège n'est jamais de magie blanche ou de magie noire par nature. Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est le but dans lequel il a été créé et celui pour lequel il va être utilisé. Ils sont en soit aussi inconstants que les sentiments humains. Ne t'adonne plus à la magie noire mon garçon, où tu risques de le regretter amèrement »

Oui, Rogue se souvenait très bien de cette scène, et le portrait de Dumbledore aussi puisqu'il venait d'y faire référence il y a à peine quelques minutes. Et ce n'était pas anodin, il savait qu'il aurait envie de créer un sortilège pour permettre à Granger de s'abreuver à nouveau de livres jusqu'à en être saoule. Il le savait et il l'encourageait à le faire. Soit il le ferait. Surtout que ça pourrait être très bénéfique pour des générations futures de sorciers qui rencontreraient le même problème (depuis quand se préoccupait-il des autres?).

Avant toute chose, il fallait poser le problème et le résultat attendu. Rien de plus simple : aboutir à une « écriture tactile ». Créer un code comme le font les moldus lui paraissait tout de même assez compliqué. Ça l'obligerait à ensorceler chaque lettre une par une. De plus pour récupérer le livre à la fin ce serait le même cirque. Non, la meilleure solution, était de faire un effet gravure, comme pour le titre qui est sur la couverture. Faire ressortir les mots pour pouvoir les suivre du bout du doigt. Ça devrait être faisable sans trop de soucis.

Severus pensa un moment qu'il lui serait inutile de créer un sort. En effet, pourquoi ne pas employer celui qu'utilisent les éditeurs pour sculpter le cuir de leurs couvertures. Mais rien qu'en disant cela, il s'apercevait du point faible de cette hypothèse : la matière. Le parchemin est bien moins solide que le cuir. Surtout que s'il ne se trompait pas, pour graver le cuir, ils utilisaient le pouvoir de la chaleur. Il risquerait donc de faire cramer les bouquins. Le serpentard préféra ne pas imaginer la scène que lui ferait la vieille bibliothécaire.

Comment procéder … Quelle rune utiliser ?

Le maître des potions alla se munir d'un dictionnaire de runes anciennes pour effectuer des recherches : malgré son immense talent et savoir, il ne pouvait pas tout connaître de tête. Après avoir feuilleté les dictionnaire, il retint plusieurs symboles : le livre, l'écriture, la lettre, le mot, la vue, la lecture.

Il avait une petite préférence pour le dernier. Celui ci non content de correspondre parfaitement à ce qu'il recherchait, était en plus particulièrement simple à retranscrire en mouvement de baguette. Il retranscris chacune des runes sur une feuille qu'il garda à portée de regard.

Il lui fallait maintenant trouver la lettre même du sortilège. Il avait déjà une petite idée à ce sujet. Inspiré par sa précédente réalisation, il était persuadé que le suffixe sempra restait le plus approprié. Quant au préfixe, inutile de chercher bien loin : lectum serait parfait. « toujours lire », on ne pouvait pas faire plus claire comme instruction.

A une heure assez avancée de la nuit, le professeur était toujours pris au jeu de son sortilège et commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une formalité lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. Et fort heureusement que le reparo existait car sinon le livre qui lui servait de test serait en confettis. Il avait testé toutes les runes choisies, changé les mots utilisés et aucune de ses combinaisons n'avait donné de résultat. L'homme aurait volontiers abandonné si ses nerfs à vif n'avaient pas changer cette histoire en affaire personnelle. Il était hors de question que quelque chose lui résiste ainsi, surtout pas après tout le temps qu'il avait perdu dans cet investissement.

Rogue quasiment exténué, s'allongea un moment et réfléchit. Un élément lui échappait et brisait la logique magique, mais quoi … A la lueur du feu de cheminée qui dansait dans son âtre, il reprit le dictionnaire de runes. Et le parcourut cette fois ci à l'aveugle, sans chercher un terme précis... à l'aveugle ? … Et si ?... délaissant la page 394, il revint aux premières et chercha quasi frénétiquement la rune de l'aveugle. Il la trouva enfin. Elle était assez complexe mais pouvait se schématiser assez simplement comme ceci : un ovale barré par un zig zag à 3 pointes dirigées vers le haut. Après tout pourquoi pas, l'aveugle physique qui demande intellectuellement de toujours pouvoir lire. Assez tordu mais sur le fond logique. Alors il prit le livre rescapé des multiples tortures qu'il avait subi cette nuit et appliqua le sortilège :

_ Lectumsempra.

Cependant rien ne se passa. A priori on avait surestimé ses capacités. De dépit, Severus alla se servir un verre de wisky pur feu. De la fenêtre, il vit que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre. D'ici une poignée d'heure à peine le petit déjeuner serait servi : il aura finalement passé une nuit blanche. Sachant pertinemment que s'assoupir pour si peu de temps, le fatiguerait plutôt qu'autre chose, il préféra profiter de la sérénité du matin. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à arpenter le parc du château jusqu'à arriver à la stèle commémorative. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le marbre glacé et caressèrent les quatre lettres de celle qu'il aimait encore malgré tout. Alors que le bas de sa robe de sorcier se gorgeait de neige fondue, lui se perdait dans sa contemplation. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois, comme avant. Une fois, une seule, pour s'excuser et pour lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lui demander conseil aussi : il en aurait bien besoin.

Le temps filant il se rendit dans ses appartements pour se changer avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Une fois prêt à affronter ces hordes de barbares qui lui servaient d'élèves, il entreprit avant de partir de ranger ses livres. C'était le travail des elfes de maison mais il avait horreur que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche ses précieux ouvrages : lui seul avait le droit de les malmener.

Il prit donc le traité d'histoire et le dictionnaire de runes qu'il replaça soigneusement à leur place attitrée. Alors qu'il se saisissait du vieux précis de potions au contenu obsolète qui lui avait servi de cobaye, une réaction étrange le fit lâcher le livre de surprise. Quelque chose avait bougé dans sa main. Précautionneusement il le prit par la tranche, comme s'il craignait que ce livre ne le morde (ce qui n'était pas impossible), et le posa ouvert sur sa table de travail. Sa baguette dans la main droite, prêt à intervenir si les choses dégénéraient, il avança sa main gauche vers le parchemin vieilli des pages qui lui étaient accessible. Avec stupéfaction, il vit les lettres d'encre noire réagir sous ses doigts et ressortir de leur couverture de papier au fur et à mesure qu'il effleurait les caractères... Il avait réussi.

La plupart des individus normaux auraient sauté de joie à une telle annonce. Les plus expansifs auraient crié, chanté, gesticulé dans tous les sens. Les plus sensibles auraient très bien pu laisser sortir une larme. Et étant donné le but poursuivi par son entreprise était de soulager autrui, tous seraient parti en neuvième vitesse (pourquoi se contenter de la cinquième) annoncer la bonne nouvelle au concerné. Severus Rogue lui n'avait eu aucune de ces réactions. Aucune réaction pour être très précis. Il rangea le livre à sa place et s'en alla comme prévu à la rencontre de ses collègues pour se restaurer en espérant vivement que personne ne remarque qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Mais ce qui l'attendait était bien pire et se présenta sous la forme d'une tornade blanche et grise qui l'attrapa alors qu'il avait ouvert une des portes de la grande salle.

_ Severus Tobias Rogue, comment osez vous !

Qui était l'inconscient qui se permettait de le nommer par son nom complet.

_ Pomona m'a tout raconté Severus. C'est insultant que vous refusiez de venir me voir pour essayer d'y remédier. Vous me croyez incompétente, c'est ça ? Vous préféreriez surement avoir à faire à une de ces jeunes idiotes en blouse blanche floquée !

_ Pomf...

_ Laissez moi vous rappeler Severus que personne ne vous à plus réparé que moi ! Et avec votre sale caractère c'était chaque fois plus compliquée que l'autre ! Et pas toujours glorieux je vous rappelle ! Et après vous venez dire que je ne sert à rien !

_ Je n'ai jam...

_ Monsieur oublie vite on dirait ! La fois où vous vous étiez fracturé toutes les côtes ! Et celle où vous aviez perdu plus de la moitié de votre sang ! Sans oublier le coup où Vous Savez Qui avait eu l'idée charmante de vous châtrer parce que vous refusiez de faire un sort à la vertu des pauvres moldues qu'on vous demandait de punir ! C'est peut être les greluches de St Mangouste qui vous ont empêché de devenir eunuque !

Une grande clameur s'éleva sur la droite du professeur. Celui ci constata avec horreur que sa main maintenait toujours ouverte la porte de la grande salle, permettant ainsi à ses occupants (toute l'école a priori) d'assister à la scène. Et ceux ci, qui ne s'en étaient pas privé, riaient a gorge déployée. Cette fois ci il allait y avoir un meurtre. Comment cette vieille truie osait déballer ainsi sa vie à toute l'école. Ah bravo pour le secret professionnel !

Il claqua violemment la porte de la grande salle, les coupant ainsi de la foule curieuse. Il se retourna vers la vieille infirmière qui avait le teint rouge vif. « Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être emportée professeur Rogue. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ... » Elle en avait de bonnes la vieille, le mal était fait. Comment pourrait-il jamais reparaître devant qui que ce soit après ce qui venait de se passer. Au lieu de pourrir la vieille femme (c'était une femme, et vieille en plus), il jugea plus sécuritaire pour elle, de passer son chemin et son petit déjeuner par la même occasion. Et rebelote, le voici de nouveau dans le parc à fulminer.

Sitôt engagé sur le pont de bois, il heurta de plein fouet une masse chevelue. Ce choc ne l'ébranla pas plus que ça mais envoya valser la malheureuse victime à une distance assez appréciable et surtout assez dangereuse puisqu'elle manqua de passer par dessus la rambarde de sécurité. Rogue ne s'excusa pas, n'accordant tout bonnement aucun regard à la quille qu'il venait de renverser. Il fut cependant arrêté par cette petite voix bien connue maintenant :

_ Niréus ? Est ce que c'est toi ?

Alors comme ça il venait de percuter Granger. Intéressant. Elle n'avait pas assisté à l'humiliation. Bien que ne comprenant pas en quoi cela le rassurait, il se métamorphosa promptement en son cousin, après tout, il avait une surprise à lui faire … euh, une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

_ Euh, oui, c'est moi.

_ Bravo !, réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.

_ Comment ça moi aussi ?

_ Rien, rien. Que faites vous là ?

_ Je reviens de la volière. J'ai …

_ Vous avez reçu une lettre ?

_ Non, j'ai juste répond...

_ Evidemment ! Vous avez du parchemin sur vous ?

_ Euh, oui.

_ Et une plume ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, vous attendez quoi pour me les donner !

_ Non mais ça va pas dans votre tête !  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, donnez les moi !.

_ Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Tenez ! Et étouffez vous avec, fit Hermione en lui jetant la plume et le parchemin.

_ Restez ici ! Ça vous concerne.

_ Goujat !

_ Merci du compliment.

Niréus griffonna rapidement, en prenant soin de changer son écriture soignée habituelle en une écriture plus ronde et droite, un mot sur le parchemin devant une Hermione à la moue dubitative.

_ Tenez, prenez ça.

_ Vous êtes fou à lier ou vous le faite exprès ?

_ Qu'est ce que les femelles peuvent être pénibles à jacasser sans cesse au lieu d'obéir!

_ Et vous, vous croyez que vous n'êtes pas pénible avec vos tendances machistes.

_ Puisque je vous dis de le prendre.

_ Que voulez vous que je fasse d'un mot sur papier.

_ S'il vous plait, faites moi confiance pour une fois.

Hermione, déstabilisée par le radical changement de ton prit le parchemin, cette fois ci sans rechigner, même si ça lui paraissait toujours aussi absurde. Elle sentit que le jeune homme se déplaçait jusqu'à être juste dans son dos. La réconfortante chaleur diffuse qui émanait de ce corps contrastait avec la fraîcheur glaciale de l'air du matin. Une large main, légèrement rugueuse, se saisit de la sienne. Alors qu'un frisson incompréhensible la parcourait à ce contact, elle sentit entre sa main et celle de son comparse, un morceau de bois, sa baguette. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?

Il lui fit alors remuer la main dans un geste lent qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en murmurant une formule qu'elle n'entendit pas. Hermione, qui ne perçut aucun changement, s'apprêtait à lui demander des explications quand elle sentit son index, pris en tenaille entre deux doigts masculins, glisser sur le parchemin. « Que ! » fut le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa quand elle sentit le papier prendre du relief sous son doigt. Menant toujours la danse, Niréus lui fit caresser doucement les fibres relevées. Courbes après courbes, la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bien compris au départ, prit conscience, enfin, de ce que représentaient ces dessins et put lire :

… _llez de nouveau pouvoir lire, sans avoir à attendre après les moldus. La formule est LECTUMSEMPRA._

Niréus l'avait à présent lâché mais demeurait tout proche, observant. Hermione avait la bouche béante de stupéfaction et les yeux ronds de surprise. Venait-elle vraiment de lire le message ? Seule ? Cette hypothèse lui paraissait impossible tellement elle était inespérée. Se pourrait-il que ? Mais il n'existait aucun sortilège qui puisse … Mme Pomfresh le lui avait dit. Pourtant... Comment ?

_ Niréus ? Est ce que …

_ Comme je sens que je vais devoir finir toutes vos phrases et que cela m'agace d'avance, je vais faire court. Oui, vous avez bien lu mon message, et ce grâce à un sort que j'ai moi même créé cette nuit. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour la nuit blanche ! Je dois avoir une mine de déterré. Et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais autant éviter que vous me sautiez au cou comme la dernière fois, j'ai eu assez d'ennuis à cause de ça.

Hermione ne relevait pas l'amicale ironie de ces propos, elle était encore en transe. Par plusieurs fois elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Sa main rejoignit de nouveau le parchemin qu'elle effleura avec une délicatesse extrême, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore à son contact. Sans que sa peau ne quitte les fibres de la feuille, elle se retourna vers son ami et le gratifia d'une regard si intense qu'un observateur extérieur, ignorant le problème de la jeune femme, aurait affirmé qu'elle le scrutait en profondeur. Mais peut être était-ce là réellement ce qu'elle tentait de faire : percer ces ténèbres qui étaient son quotidien pour enfin le voir, lui cet inconnu qui faisait tant pour elle.

Rogue était de plus en plus désappointé par ce qui se passait. N'était-elle pas sensée être heureuse de pouvoir lire de nouveau. N'avait-elle pas affirmé que la lecture lui manquait. Que lui n'ait pas de réaction était tout à fait normal, mais elle, elle avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était une jeune femme expansive, expressive, tout son contraire. Et ce regard si déroutant qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa main. Pourquoi la levait-elle ? Allait-elle vouloir le gifler ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? L'idiote ! Qu'elle ose ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le frapper et elle... le toucha. Que ?

La main d'Hermione, craintive se posa précautionneusement sur le visage du jeune homme, craignant un refus. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui. Elle le sentit frémir légèrement sous son touché et attendit quelques instants sans bouger, pour lui donner le temps de la repousser. Il n'en fit rien, lui donnant l'implicite autorisation de le regarder, puisque tel était son besoin. La jeune femme retraça minutieusement ces traits que le maître des potions avait créé de toutes pièces: ce menton légèrement fendu, ce nez droit et fin, ces boucles soyeuses. Le mouvement était lent, la Gryffondor reconstituant mentalement ce que ses doigts voyaient pour elle. Son attention glissa de nouveau sur le parchemin pour finalement éclater en sanglot dans les bras d'un Rogue totalement décontenancé qui comprenait maintenant pourquoi il est monnaie courante de dire que les hommes ne comprennent jamais rien aux femmes : c'était bien vrai.

Gêné, embarrassé, impuissant, il se tenait raide comme une planche à pain. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Tout cela allait définitivement beaucoup trop loin pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais du se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et le petit déjeuner qui allait bientôt se terminer. De quoi l'accuserait-on encore si on les surprenaient ainsi. Et puis par Merlin qu'on lui dise enfin ce qu'il avait fait de si répréhensible !

Un mot l'éclaira enfin sur le sens de cette effusion de larmes. Un mot lui indiqua enfin ce qu'on pensait de son initiative. Un mot résumait toute cette affaire. Un petit « merci » plein de gratitude, susurré entre deux sanglots, perdu dans les épais replis de leurs chaudes robes de sorcier. Comprenant enfin, les raisons de cette joyeuse tristesse, il entreprit de faire quelque chose puis se ravisa et finalement, après une inconsciente réflexion, entoura de son bras libre les épaules de la jeune femme, qui s'avérait plus sensible qu'elle n'y paraissait, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

Non loin de là une personne ne ratait rien de ce moment innocent. Une personne que les mauvaises intentions avaient conduit à suivre la malheureuse alors qu'elle était seule, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Une personne qui avait vu ses plans déjoués par l'intervention de Niréus, et qui avait assisté à la scène, notant précieusement dans sa tête chaque détails pour ensuite aller en informer son père et essayer d'en tirer profit pour l'accomplissement de leurs objectifs …

Un peu plus loin et un peu plus haut, l'ambiance était toute autre. Dans le bureau directorial, l'ensemble du corps enseignant tenait, sous les regards curieux des portraits des anciens directeurs, une réunion exceptionnelle justifiée par l'incident récent.

_ Mes estimés amis et collègues, je

_ … Minerva, abandonnez donc ce ton officiel et venons en au fait. La situation est grave !

_ Filius, vous avez raison. J'imagine que personne n'a rien manqué de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la directrice

_ Euh, puisque vous le dites, j'étais en train de soigner une licorne blessée que m'avaient amené les centaures.

_ Je me souviens que vous m'en aviez parlé Hagrid. Comment vous expliquer ? Pour schématiser, Poppy a révélé certaines choses sur Rogues sous le coup de la colère devant la grande salle pleine à craquer

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa une fois encore l'infirmière.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Poppy, ça arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter. Et puis c'est un peu ma faute aussi, réconforta le professeur Chourave.

_ Mais quand vous dites des choses, de quelles genre de choses vous voulez parler. Après tout, tout le monde sait que le professeur a été un espion, ça n'a rien d'une nouvelle, fit le garde chasse.

_ Vous vous souvenez de la fois où Rogue avait passé plus de deux semaines à l'infirmerie et que nous avions dit aux élèves qu'il vous avait assisté pour aider une dragonne à pondre ? Renvoya le professeur Vector.

_ Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit Hagrid. C'était la fois où Voldemort avait voulu le … Oh ! Ces choses là ! Vous avez raison, on est dans la panade

En arrière plan, une lutte acharnée avait lieu dans les cadres pour soumettre au silence le portrait de Rogue qui ne tenait pas en place et s'apprêtaient à incendier l'assistance en des termes supposés peu corrects. Oui supposés car il était tenu en respect par une brochette d'anciens directeurs. Tandis que le professeur Everard, en poste de 1703 à 1741, le maintenait fermement d'une clef de bras puissante, Armando Dippet, 1930-1956, lui appliquait un large bâillon et Albus Dumbledore fouillait dans ses larges manches pour retrouver sa baguette. Ce fut finalement la guérisseuse Dylis Derwent, 1741-1768, qui contraint le portrait de Severus au silence d'un silencio au faisceau d'huile carmin. Le trouble fête maîtrisé, tous les nez en toile se tournèrent vers la conversation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant à Poudlard. Enfin, au moins depuis les derniers mois. Euh, à la réflexion, les dernières semaines. Bon d'accord, les dernier jours.

_ Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le regard fou furieux qu'il avait en partant, commenta Mme Bibine.

_ Je propose qu'on adopte exactement le même plan que lorsqu'il y avait eu l'incident des feuilles de thé.

_ Très bonne idée Minerva. Il y a en effet un gros risque qu'on en arrive à de telles extrémités. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à établir des tours de garde.

_ Je ne demande pas mieux que vous aider, mais peut être serait-il plus sage de m'expliquer d'abord de quoi il en retourne, s'enquit noblement Firenze le professeur centaure.

_ C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là à l'époque. Binns vous êtes le plus doué pour raconter les histoires il me semble, déclara, sous le regard étonné de ses collègues, sans y penser, le professeur Sinistra légèrement dans la lune (quoi de plus normal pour un astronome après tout)

_ Ce fut en 1988 qu'eut lieu l'incident en question. Le monde s'était remis du chaos de la décennie précédente. L'économie allait atteindre un pic de croissance jusque là inconnu du monde sorcier, et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le survivant disparu dont le onzième anniversaire approchait, déclama de sa voix monocorde le fantôme de Cuthbert Binns.

_ Je crois que je vais m'en occuper, coupa MacGonagal exaspérée, faisant ricaner le petit professeur Flitwick. Il y a quelques années, la coupe des quatre maisons a bien failli ne pas être remise.

_ Comment cela, demanda le centaure.

_ La coupe revient à la maison qui a obtenu le plus de points pendant l'année. Or cette année toutes les maisons avaient un solde négatif.

_ Même Serpentard ? S'étonna Firenze qui avait appris à connaître l'impartialité douteuse de son collègue potionniste.

_ Même Serpentard, confirma la directrice.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir remis la coupe à la maison qui avait le moins de points retirés, et surtout quel rapport avec ce plan d'urgence et le professeur Rogue ?

_ Il est hors de question de remettre la coupe à une maison dont le solde des points est négatif. Nous cherchons à récompenser la meilleure maison, pas la moins pire. Quant au professeur Rogue, il est tout simplement l'origine du problème.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Sybille avait soit disant eut une vision d'elle et du professeur Rogue unis au milieu de l'adversité...

_ J'étais malade et j'avais malencontreusement utilisé des feuilles de laurier à la place des feuilles de thé, se plaignit le professeur Trelawney.

_ Oui, je sais. Vous nous l'avez assez répété.

_ Surtout qu'il faut être incompétent pour croire que les feuilles de thé puissent prédire l'avenir, houspilla le centaure.

_ Comment osez vous, anim..., s'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Suffit ! Toujours est-il qu'après sa vision, Sybille est allée, en courant, le demander en mariage séance tenante, alors qu'il était en cours de potion, et l'avait poursuivi toute la journée après son fracassant refus. Je crois que vous pouvez aisément deviner la suite. Les retraits de points ont fusé, Rusard se retrouvait avec des classes entières en retenue, et il n'était pas rare de voir le professeur Rogue user de ses réflexes d'ancien adepte des forces du mal contre les élèves. Nous avions organisé face à l'urgence un plan de sauvegarde des élèves et des maisons, le temps que Severus se calme.

La plupart de l'assistance pouffait de rire à la simple pensée de ce souvenir. Personne n'avait remarqué une ombre de peinture qui se faufilait de tableau en tableau jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Dumbledore. Il était impossible de décrire ce singulier sujet de toile, tant son costume était intégral : une large cape noire surmontée d'une capuche noire englobante. Même ses mains étaient gantées de noir. Il chuchota à l'oreille du vieux mage quelques mots qui le firent largement sourire, puis s'en revint aussi promptement qu'il était venu.

_ Et vous voulez refaire exactement la même chose.

_ Parfaitement, chacun notre tour, nous surveillerons la classe de potions de l'extérieur, prêt à intervenir, idem dans les couloirs. Pour ce qui est des moments où nous serions dans l'incapacité de le faire nous même les fantômes seront réquisitionnés. Quant aux points, chaque ajout sera majoré de 300% voire plus en cas de crise majeure, y compris pour sa propre maison. Je vous ferai communiquer vos heures de ronde en fonction de votre emploi du temps. Binns, je compte sur vous pour rassembler les fantômes. Pas de questions ? Bien, alors je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous d'y aller, nos classes respectives doivent déjà nous attendre.

Le groupe se sépara rapidement et seule restait maintenant la directrice. Attablée à son bureau, elle manipulait plusieurs feuilles en même temps pour constituer ce fameux ordre de bataille, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Le calme étant revenu, la plupart des portraits avaient retrouvé leur place et dormaient pour récupérer et tout particulièrement Everard que sa lutte avec Rogue avait épuisé. Ce dernier, enfin libéré, boudait adossé au côté de son tableau. Seul restait pleinement éveillé Dumbledore qui observait sa vieille amie jouer avec les parchemins.

_ Vous savez Minerva …

_ Albus, ce n'est pas le moment.

_ … je pense sincèrement que tout ceci ne sert à rien.

_ Comment ?

_ Vous n'avez peut être pas remarqué mais Mathias est venu tout à l'heure pour me faire un rapport très intéressant.

_ Mathias ?

_ Oui, celui qui a son portrait au 4ème étage mais qui n'y est jamais resté plus de trois heures depuis sa création.

_ Quel fouineur celui là.

_ Fouineur peut être mais base de renseignement solide et complète. Et puis le pauvre, vous êtes injuste : après avoir été pendant 50ans mouchard du Roi moldu français Louis XIV, comment voulez vous qu'il fasse autre chose que fouiner.

_ Peut être, mais cela reste un grossier personnage indiscret !

_ Tout ça parce qu'il vous a v...

_ En quoi ça intéresse notre ordre de bataille ?

_ Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Il ne se passera rien.

_ Rien ? Mais vous êtes fou Albus ! Vous n'avez pas assisté à la scène : Severus était dans une colère noire...

_ Et j'ai eu bien raison !

_ Severus, taisez vous. Vous ne l'aviez pas réduit au silence Albus ? Demanda MacGonagal

_ En effet, mais la magie des tableaux est faible, elle ne tient pas plus de quelques minutes et nous épuise considérablement. Regardez Dylis, elle dort comme un bébé. D'autant plus que ça a été dur, le bougre a été peint au top de sa forme, même Everard qui était le meilleur jouteur de son époque a eut du mal à le maintenir. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été peint sous sa forme actuelle, il serait un peu moins vigoureux et surtout n'aurait pas ce sale caractère !

_ Non, mais allez y, je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, grommela le portrait de Rogue.

_ Je suis désolée de vous décevoir Albus, mais il a toujours le même sale caractère, fit la directrice désespérée.

_ Détrompez vous Minerva, détrompez vous. S'il n'avait pas changé, jamais il aurait passé une nuit blanche pour créer un sort de lecture qu'il a offert à vous savez qui ...

_ C'est qui ça vous savez qui ? J'ai tout de même pas offert un sort à l'autre taré ? Je croyais que St Potty l'avait éliminé. Et en quel honneur il m'a fait perdre mes précieuses heures de sommeil ? Non mais répondez moi par Merlin ! Ordonna le Rogue présent

_ ...jamais il n'aurait vous savez qui dans les bras pour la consoler d'un surplus d'émotion …

_ Bon sang mais de qui vous parlez à la fin ? Et pourquoi ce « la » ? Albus j'exige que vous me répondiez !

_ … et jamais il ne l'accompagnerait au mariage du jeune Potter, finit Albus.

_ QUOI ! s'exclama Rogue, réveillant au passage la presque totalité des portraits.

_ Severus, cessez un peu vos gamineries.

_ Albus ?

_ Oui Minerva.

_ Vous me faites marcher ?

_ Non Minerva

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Non Minerva, répondit le portrait de Dumbledore en croisant, derrière son dos, ses doigts de toile, puisqu'il s'avérait que l'ensemble de ces information n'était pas tout à fait exact.

_ Par Merlin, soupira la vieille femme totalement dépassée par la tournure des événements.

_ Albus, vieux fou sénile qu'avez vous encore fait avec ma vie !

_ Mais absolument rien Severus, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé tout seul, répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.

_ Impossible !

_ Je vous assure Severus...

_ Arrêtez de me prendre pour un benêt ! Offrir un sort, ça passe encore, mais aller applaudir ce crétin de Potter, c'est que vous êtes intervenu et que vous m'y avez contraint. J'exige des explications !

_ Fort bien Severus...

_ Euh Albus ?

_ Oui Minerva.

_ Vous savez très bien que cette histoire ne m'emballe pas plus que cela. Mais si j'entre dans votre logique, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de maintenir ce Severus là dans l'ignorance. Il risquerait de tout faire rater entre miss Granger et lui.

_ Non mais de quoi je me mêle la... QUOI ! Entre moi et qui ! S'époumona le portait de Severus.

_ Je sais que c'est risqué Minerva, mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance de sa propre vie après tout. Et puis en cas d'urgence, je n'aurais qu'à le faire surveiller par la bande de trolls du 3è étage.

_ Je ne vous permets pas !

_ Severus, ne soyez pas ridicule, Albus n'attend jamais la permission de qui que ce soit, soupira MacGonagal alors que Dumbledore arborait un sourire innocent.

_ C'est quoi toute cette histoire alors, puisqu'il semblerait que je soit le dernier au courant ?

_ Severus, vous avez fait l'objet d'une prophétie de Sybille.

_ Qu'est ce que cette vieille folle a encore été pêché. Je croyais lui avoir fait clairement comprendre de ne plus m'approcher.

_ Il s'agissait d'une véritable prophétie, comme celle concernant Harry et Tom.

_ Par Merlin, pourquoi ne me laissera-t-on jamais en paix. Et j'imagine que cette prophétie n'annonce rien de bon.

_ Au contraire Severus. Il est dit que tu trouveras enfin l'amour et que tu éradiqueras les dernières forces du mal en la sauvant. Il est même précisé que ton enfant sera extrêmement puissant et révolutionnera le monde des sorciers.

_ Pitié Merlin, faites que je n'ai rien compris, psalmodia Rogue.

_ Oh, Severus arrêtez de faire l'enfant, toute cette affaire est déjà assez pénible, s'impatienta MacGonagal. Je suis sûre que vous avez très bien compris. Vous êtes en train de vous enticher de miss Hermione Granger …

_ QUOI !

_ … vous allez l'aimer au point dans un premier temps de la sauver des forces du mal …

_ QUOI !

_ … et dans un deuxième temps de lui faire un gamin …

_ QUOI !

_ … tout en ayant éliminé au passage les dernières forces du mal.

_ On ne peut pas s'en tenir au dernier point ? Fit Rogue désespéré.

_ Severus,...

_ Non Albus, il n'y a pas de Severus qui tienne ! Qu'avez vous encore fait !

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que seul votre coeur vous guide.

_ Je ne vous crois pas. Mon coeur appartient et appartiendra toujours à Lily.

_ Un fantôme, il est tant de tourner la page Severus.

_ Je suis désolé Albus mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon livre est terminé, il n'y a plus aucune page.

_ Et je t'ai toujours répondu, ouvres en un autre. Severus il est tant d'arrêter de vivre pour des chimères. Tu as peut être eu une chance autrefois mais tu l'as manquée …

_ On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez vexant.

_ … tu as fait des erreurs mais tu les as largement payé et remboursé. Il est temps pour toi de vivre enfin Severus, de connaître le bonheur qui t'est dû, en récompense de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Et ça, miss Granger va te l'apporter.

_ Temps mort, vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien comprendre de qui on parle. La miss je sais tout agaçante pourrait très bien être ma fille. MacGonagal, dites lui qu'il est fou !

_ J'ai bien essayé mais il a eu raison comme toujours, répondit la directrice.

_ Il n'y a donc personne pour m'aider ! Phinéas dites quelque chose !

_ Oh vous savez Severus, pour une fois qu'un Serpentard est à l'honneur, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, répondit le dit Phinéas d'un ton détaché

_ Surtout que nous vous aidons Severus, affirma Dumbledore. Nous vous aidons ardemment à réaliser votre destin.

_ Tout est votre faute, j'en reste persuadé. Mon coeur n'est pas infidèle et il ne connaît personne d'autre que Lily.

_ Ecoutez Severus, faisons un marché. Je vous démontre que vous agissez tout seul et que je n'y suis pour rien … ou presque ...

_ Ah !

_ … et vous nous aidez.

_ J'accepte, mais à quoi bon ce pari, vous venez de vous trahir avec ce « ou presque ».

_ J'avoue avoir un peu forcé les choses au début, mais Minerva m'en est témoin, la majeure partie du travail vient de vous.

_ Minerva n'a rien d'un témoin fiable, elle acquiesce à toutes vos bêtises !

_ Severus ! Qu'osez vous insinuer ? S'insurgea MacGonagal.

_ Mais rien du tout ma chère. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse dit-on, railla Rogue

_ Je vous interdit de...

_ Severus, suffit. Tu as bien vu que pendant toute la réunion j'étais ici.

_ Hum, et alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce d'ici de la journée

_ Hum

_ Or tu as été offrir un sort de ta création et de ton plein gré, pendant que nous étions tous ici.

_ Hum

_ Et je n'y étais pas

_ Hum

_ Donc je n'y suis pour rien.

_ Ah non, ça ne prouve rien ! Vous êtes très bien capable de manipuler les gens à distance !

_ Admettons que ce soit moi qui t'ai effectivement demandé de créer ce sort à ma place et de le lui apprendre. Crois-tu que je t'aurais demandé de la prendre dans tes bras dans un coin isolé du parc ?

_ Euh …

_ Sans compter que je vous ai déjà surpris tous les deux en pleine embrassade, seul dans la salle de potion, ajouta la directrice l'air de rien.

_ QUOI ! hurla Rogue avant de faire mine de rendre son déjeuner (personne n'est dupe, tout le monde sait que les tableaux ne mangent pas … Ah non, a priori il profitent effectivement des victuailles peintes. On demande un elfe de maison en toile pour le portrait de Severus Rogue, bureau du directeur).

Dumbledore sourit d'un air entendu à sa vieille amie qu'il ne pensait pas si perfide. Celle ci haussa les épaules d'un air non moins entendu : puisque la situation était si catastrophique, autant en profiter.

_ Bien maintenant que Severus est de notre côté, fit gaiement Dumbledore, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Minerva vous allez convoquer Niréus

_ C'est qui encore ce zouave ? Demanda Rogue

_ La forme que vous avez pris pour la séduire, répondit MacGonagal en enfonçant bien le clou.

_ Rappelez moi de ne plus poser de question, pour ma santé mentale...

_ Je disais donc, reprit Dumbledore, vous le convoquerez pour lui confier la délicate mission de veiller sur miss Granger durant la cérémonie. Je crains qu'une attaque n'ai lieu insidieusement, même si j'espère que la présence d'aurors certifiés ne dissuade la menace.

_ Bien Albus.

_ Et Minerva, ne vous laissez pas avoir. Il tentera surement de vous faire croire qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'y mettre les pieds, mais il n'en est rien. Il préfère simplement que ce soit un secret, j'étais là lorsqu'il lui a fait la promesse de l'accompagner, mentit Dumbledore. Je vous fais confiance pour imposer votre autorité.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas Albus, assura naïvement la directrice.

**Hello tutti ! Primo merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, secondo merci merci à ceux qui reviewent (pas très français tout ça XD). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, ce premier véritable rapprochement, mais attention c'est pas encore gagné^^ dites, il vous paraît assez réaliste j'espère, surtout pour la réaction pleurnicharde d'Hermione, moi je pense que oui parce que si c'est un personnage au caractère fort, elle a montré qu'elle était aussi sensible : elle pleure dans les toilettes pour la remarque de Ron, le soir du bal, et à la mort de je ne sais plus qui aussi... mais votre avis m'intéresse sur ça mais aussi sur autre chose de plus technique comme le dise mes prof « votre formation est là pour vous déformer » et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est vrai, du coup ça m'ennuie un peu parce que le langage juridique est horriblement alittéraire. Donc ça m'intéresserai de savoir si ça ne se voit pas trop au fur et à mesure des chapitres : si le style n'a pas changé, si je ne fais pas comme dans les dissert une utilisation excessive des connecteurs logiques, si ça ne paraît pas trop saccadé...bref**

**voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai essayé de mêler un peu d'humour, de tendresse, de mauvaise foi, de bons sentiments (dites moi si c'est raté) Et je dois dire que je me suis de nouveau bien amusée à imaginer la théorie des sortilèges : qu'est ce que vous en dites ? C'est crédible ou non ? Quant aux souvenirs de Rogue que j'ai créé de toutes pièces, je pense qu'il entrent bien dans l'histoire officielle du personnage, sans la dénaturer... mais là encore si vous n'êtes pas d'accord ça m'intéresse d'avoir votre avis (si vous êtes d'accord aussi d'ailleurs XD)**

**Je sais que je vous pose beaucoup de questions à l'issu de ce chapitre, mais plus on s'aventure, plus on doute^^**

**Vous l'aurez surement remarqué mais ce chapitre est aussi anormalement long par rapport aux précédents, c'est que les exams approchant il va bien falloir que je me mette un peu à bosser (malheureusement il faut de temps en temps) et le prochain chap risque malheureusement de se faire attendre un peu plus longtemps, je tenais donc à partir sur de la matière ^^**

**A plus les amis !**


	28. Chapter 28: pourquoi

**Hello, finalement j'aurais pas disparu trop longtemps puisque entre 2 interros j'ai réussi à boucler ce nouveau chapitre. Les révisions pour les partiels ? Baa au pire je dirai que c'est votre faute si je me tape un plomb XD (j'espère ben qu'non)**

**Bref un big merci à vous tous pour m'avoir lu jusqu'à présent et pour être encore là ^^**

**Un mega big merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : elles ont toutes été très encourageantes et instructives voire même constructives ! (Fairyteyla, juré j'ai essayé d'améliorer la lisibilité de mes dialogues mais ne m'en veux pas trop pour le 1er, c'est fait exprès^^ pour mettre votre logique à l'épreuve) **

**Ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu perso, je m'excuse, j'y remédierai dès que j'ai le temps, et pour les reviews anonymes je vais essayer de le faire à la fin du chapitre...**

**Bon assez de baratin, je vous laisse avec le dit chap … un chap que j'ai voulu sombre, centré sur un certain personnage mais je n'en dis pas plus … **

_ Alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas réussi père …

_ Incapable!

La pièce où se déroulait cet échange était sombre, éclairée par quelques frêles bougies frémissantes et les rayons de lune les plus vigoureux qui arrivaient à percer à travers les vitres sales de la grande fenêtre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était incliné, tête basse et genou à terre, derrière un homme apparemment absorbé par le spectacle de la nuit.

_ Mais père … j-j'y étais presque parvenu... elle était isolée et seule...

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu échoué ?

_ Je, je n'ai pas pu lui porter le coup …

_ Tu es donc un lâche … quelle honte.

_ Non père ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je, j'allais le faire mais Rogue est arrivé. Je me suis caché en vitesse pour ne rien compromettre …

_ Ne rien compromettre ? Ne rien compromettre ! Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir éliminé Rogue de la même manière ! Deux héros qui tombent en même temps, imagine quelle panique cela aurait engendré ! Nous n'en aurions été que plus craint, idiot !

_ Comment aurais-je pu éliminer le professeur Rogue, père. Il est l'homme qui a réussi à berner le seigneur des ténèbres lui même... j-je ne suis pas de taille contre un tel adversaire …

_ Évidemment que tu n'es pas de taille, crétin ! Tu n'arrives même pas à éliminer une femme aveugle et seule. Et pourquoi diable boites-tu ?

_ En plongeant dans les buissons, je me suis foulé la cheville, éluda le jeune homme. Mais vous vous trompez père. Soyez assuré que je l'aurais saignée sans hésitation si le professeur Rogue n'était pas interv...

_ Saignée ? Que me chantes-tu là ?

_ Euh, et bien, j-j'avais prévu de la poignarder père.

_ La poignarder ? Et que faisais-tu de ta baguette ?

_ J'ai jugé préférable d'employer une méthode moldue … pour brouiller les pistes.

_ Une méthode moldue, brouiller les pistes, comme un cracmol, sans rien revendiquer ?

_ Non, enfin si … je

_ La vérité !

Cet échange ne présentait presque aucun éclat de voix. Le fils était penaud, mal assuré, tremblant. Le père bien que suintant la haine et la colère, gardait le même timbre de voix douceâtre et glacial. Et bien que le ton de ce dernier soit détaché à l'extrême, chacun de ses mots avait le tranchant de l'acier. Aussi corrosifs que l'acide agressif, ils s'insinuaient insidieusement dans l'esprit tourmenté du jeune homme, remuant des flots de souvenirs douloureux et nourrissant un grondant torrent d'injustice.

_ Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien l'avada …

_ Pathétique...

_ Mais père ! Je n'en suis qu'à ma troisième année d'études. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à réussir le transplanage pour venir vous faire ces rapports. Je fais de mon mieux, croyez moi !

_ Tes suppliques sont aussi pitoyables que ta petite personne. J'ai tué mon premier insecte à l'âge de 10ans et à mon entrée à Poudlard je réglais déjà mes petites affaires à coups de doloris. Et tu viens te plaindre !

_ Non père, je …

_ Comment veux-tu que nous menions à bien notre mission si tu es aussi faible ?

_ En parlant de cela père. Je dois vous avouer ne pas bien comprendre notre but. Si je m'exécute, ce n'est pour le moment, que pour votre bon plaisir.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? Incapable, lâche, cracmol et maintenant idiot … Qu'ai je pu faire à Salazar pour mériter cela. Parfois je me demande même si tu es mon fils … après tout je n'étais pas le seul dans cette cellule …

_ Mais père, fit le garçon profondément blessé.

_ Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, une erreur de la nature, tu n'as ni mon talent, ni le cran de Bella.

_ Mère était folle à lier.

BAF ! une volée magistrale vint frapper le jeune homme à la tempe. Le malheureux partit à la renverse tandis que son visage se perla du rouge profond de son liquide vital. Une lueur d'incompréhension s'installa dans ses yeux.

_ Que ?

_ Comment oses-tu ! Ingrat, blasphémer aussi ouvertement ta génitrice.

_ Mais, c'est vous même qui …

_ Ce que je dis ou ai pu dire ne te regarde pas crétin. Maintenant pars, tu m'importunes.

_ Père …

_ Doloris !

Le sort s'abattit avec fracas sur le jeune garçon qui surpris, ne put l'éviter. Il s'effondra, pris d'insupportables spasmes de douleur. Ses cris de souffrance déchirèrent le pesant silence de la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes la torture prit fin. Anéanti par les effets du sortilège, d'autant plus impardonnable qu'exécuté sans vergogne par la famille, Marius ne releva pas immédiatement. Sous le regard dédaigneux de son père, il tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle coupé par les vagues de douleur.

_ Aucune fierté, acheva Lestrange avec mépris alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la sortie, lassé par tant de déceptions.

_ Père..., l'interpela la voix saccadée de son fils.

L'homme ne répondit pas et, ne montrant aucun intérêt pour le jeune garçon, il poursuivit sa route.

_ Père, il y a autre chose … un autre moyen de pression …

Lestrange arrêta sa route et attendit, donnant une dernière chance au jeune espion. Sa baguette en main, il demeurait néanmoins prêt à le châtier à la première bévue.

_ Granger a un nouveau lien, une autre personne …

_ …

_ Je les ai vu, père, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand, de ma planque, j'ai regardé la scène, le professeur avait déjà disparu mais lui était là. Surement accompagnait-il Rogue, je n'ai pas fait attention dans le feu de l'action. J'imagine que Rogue a continué son chemin, le laissant avec elle. Ils ont parlé, elle a pleuré, et il l'a bercé …

_ … qui ?

_ Un étudiant en potions sous les ordres du professeur Rogue. J'ai appris qu'il était de sa famille …

_ De sa famille ? Vraiment... Intéressant … Ce serait faire une pierre deux coups …Va ! Retourne à Poudlard et garde un oeil sur eux. Préviens moi si les liens se resserrent …

_ Bien père, souffla Marius Lestrange en réponse.

Alors que l'homme était sur le point de quitter la pièce, il fit une pause, le temps de lancer :

_ Marius, tu fais un bien piètre assassin , sans aucun talent pour le combat. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir cette fois ci, conclut-il avant d'abandonner son fils qui moralement était profondément meurtri.

Le jeune garçon voulut attendre que les effets du doloris s'estompent avant de reprendre le difficile exercice du transplanage. Cependant, le temps s'écoulant à une vitesse faramineuse, il ne put pas s'offrir ce luxe. La course du Soleil était déjà fort avancée, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de trainer sans risquer des représailles en arrivant au château.

Aussi se traina-t-il jusqu'au perron de la propriété qui leur servait de repère, et, redoublant de concentration, il entreprit son voyage de retour, priant Merlin pour ne pas subir d'accident.

Oui, priant Merlin et non Salazar.

Le malheureux faisait parti de cette catégorie d'individus à qui la vie n'a fait aucun cadeau. Tandis qu'il regagnait sa salle commune, des bribes de souvenirs à l'arrière goût amer, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tant de réminiscences qui s'imposèrent à lui, appelées par le ressentiment de son coeur blessé et la détresse de son jeune esprit tourmenté.

Marius était né à Azkaban, enfanté par Bellatrix Lestrange, un jour indéterminé, dans sa cellule lors de son enfermement pendant la période de paix transitoire. Le jeune garçon avait su son histoire de la bouche même du gardien qui l'avait découvert, des mois plus tard, à l'occasion d'une ronde imprévue.

Ce gardien, nouvelle recrue curieuse, avait osé s'aventurer dans le quartier de haute sécurité, alors que cette partie de la prison sorcière était sous garde exclusive des détraqueurs. Accompagné d'un lion argenté, il avait arpenté les couloirs glacials et, protégé par son patronus, il avait contemplé la débâcle humaine, l'oeuvre de la justice, jusqu'au moment où il tomba, effaré, sur un visage enfantin.

Le gamin était excessivement jeune et pourtant étonnamment calme. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas de cette lueur malicieuse qu'ont les enfants de cet âge. Aucun sourire innocent ne venait illuminer ses petites lèvres. Pas de gazouillis, pas de cri, ni même de pleurs : il était simplement là, il vivait. Il vivait au milieu de la haine et de la tristesse, avec pour berceuse le chant morbide de la complainte des forçats qu'accompagnait le râle macabre des terrifiantes créatures. Posé sur la plus basse couchette de la cellule, seul le haillon crasseux noué à sa taille en guise de couche, indiquait que quelqu'un, dans un instant de lucidité, avait tenté de prendre soin de lui.

Après une rapide inspection de ses compagnons de cellules, il fut établit que celui qui avait essayé de choyer le nouveau né était le mangemort Rodolphus Lestrange : l'état de sa chemise ne laissait subsister aucun doute. L'homme avait d'ailleurs aussi dû partager sa pitance avec le jeune enfant, comme le laissaient penser ses traits encore plus rabotés qu'à l'ordinaire.

Étonnamment, le petit garçon ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par l'effet dévastateur de ses geôliers. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, quoi de plus normal. Son malheur était sa sauvegarde : pauvre bambin qui n'avait pu connaître ni la joie, ni les tourments de la vie. Il n'avait vu que le jour tamisé des lampes de la prison, senti que l'air nauséabond des cachots puants. Quels souvenirs pouvaient bien lui soutirer les détraqueurs puisqu'il n'avait pas vécu.

Le bébé fut extirpé de ce lieu où il n'avait pas sa place. Pourtant, s'il avait eu droit à une chambre adaptée à sa condition, Akaban resta sa maison. La réaction outrancièrement hystérique, même pour la femme en question, confirma la filiation du garçon (si confirmation était nécessaire puisqu'il n'y avait après tout qu'une seule et unique femme dans la cellule). La mère étant liée par le mariage magique, la paternité fut attribuée d'office à son mari conformément à la loi sorcière qui connaissait la même présomption de paternité que les moldus.

Et le gamin grandit. Il ne grandit ni dans la haine, ni dans l'amour, seulement dans l'indifférence. Le sorcier qui l'avait découvert était chargé de sa garde, mais s'il se montrait cordial avec le petit garçon, on sentait bien que ce petit d'homme lui faisait peur. Que pouvait-on attendre d'un être sorti des entrailles de ces fous ? Assurément rien de bon. Jugé par sa naissance, condamné par son ascendance, il avait été traité avec une méfiance et une prudence extrême. Les ballades n'étaient jamais bien longues, ni décontractées, ses faits et gestes toujours épiés et interprétés. Son meilleur ami, il l'avait trouvé dans ce lion de lumière qu'invoquait son tuteur pour l'amuser, pour lui tenir compagnie quand lui ne supportait plus de rester, pour l'accompagner lors de ses nombreuses visites à sa « famille ».

De telles visites pouvaient paraître inutiles et malsaines. Pourtant le petit y tenait et les sorciers n'osaient pas lui refuser ce privilège de peur de déclencher son instabilité présumée. Dans ces visites, il avait pu trouver la seule personne qui lui manifestait de l'intérêt dénué de ressentiment : celui qu'on avait désigné comme son père.

Pour l'occasion, les détraqueurs étaient momentanément écartés ce qui permettait à quelques discussions de s'engager entre eux, mais jamais pour bien longtemps, car éloigner les détraqueurs, signifiait aussi réveiller les autres occupants de la cellule, car il était bien évidemment hors de question de sortir qui que ce soit.

Il aurait été certes plus humain et plus judicieux de sortir l'enfant de ce milieu nocif. Néanmoins jamais il n'en fut question. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons d'ordre soit disant pratique et préventif, toutes plus hérétiques les unes que les autres, et toutes légitimées par une crainte profonde infondée.

Pourtant Marius était un garçon qui comme les autres rêvait d'aventure et de Quidditch.

Était alors venu le jour où la prison réputée inviolable, avait connu son deuxième échec : un échec cuisant puisqu'elle fut éventrée comme une boîte de conserve, laissant échapper les diables qu'elle contenait. Alors qu'il avait atteint l'âge de raison, il se retrouva au milieu de ce tumulte sans nom où il vit les sorciers geôliers tomber un à un sous les coups de la masse grisâtre des prisonniers libérés. Ceux qui résistaient aux assauts violents des sortilèges dévastateurs, affaiblis par la fatigue, ne parvenaient plus à maintenir leurs patronus. C'est ainsi que le jeune garçon vit son ami s'évanouir dans une explosion de couleur dans le même temps que, le sorcier qui l'invoquait pour lui, fut englouti par un amas râlant de capes déchiquetées. Inconsciemment il savait que jamais plus il ne reverrait le lion de lumière. Pour la première fois son coeur fut en peine et dès lors il devint une proie accessible aux créatures des ténèbres, gardiennes traîtres de la prison sorcière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de verser une larme, ni même de souffrir assez des effets néfastes des détraqueurs que déjà il se faisait happé par des bras cadavériques mais puissant. Il quittait à jamais Azkaban. Il partait comme il était venu, en paria. Balloté, il se sentit emporté, puis il eut l'impression qu'un crochet lui agrippait le nombril pour qu'enfin tout tourne autour de lui, à lui en donner mal au coeur.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son calvaire qu'il identifia enfin son kidnappeur comme celui avec qui il avait si souvent discuté par barreaux interposés.

Une nouvelle ère commençait, une ère encore plus sombre que la précédente.

Dès ce moment le jeune homme fut fixé sur ce qu'il représentait pour celle qui était sa mère : rien. Ou plutôt si, il représentait quelque chose à ses yeux : un vermisseau parasite, un moins que rien inutile, et un potentiel défouloir en l'absence de moldus.

Son père de son côté, ne lui montrait aucun amour paternel, mais au moins il s'intéressait à lui. Son regard brillant de convoitise avait pour ce gamin des projets hypothétiques et de lourdes attentes. Ce n'était pas terrible comme considération mais entre rien et pas grand chose, il est tout à fait compréhensible que Marius développe un certain attachement pour cette homme froid et distant. D'autant plus que le vil personnage, loin d'être aussi sanguin que sa femme, savait utiliser sa tête pour analyser ce qui se passait dans celle des autres. Il avait bien perçu l'effroi et la répulsion qu'inspirait Bellatrix à son fils. Et bien entendu il en avait tiré avantage provoquant sa femme pour qu'elle se défoule sur le jeune homme (ce qui n'était pas bien difficile en soit) puis allant le réconforter séance tenante passant pour le bon père de famille compatissant qu'il n'était pas. Il faisait aussi mine de le protéger contre ce qu'il désignait comme _ses amis à elle_, contre ces individus qui prenaient un malin plaisir à molester le grarçon. Il lui venait alors en aide et Marius se réfugiait dans ses capes, ne voyant ainsi pas les oeillades et rictus échangés entre mangemorts. Il bourrait son jeune crâne influençable de moult pensées haineuses envers cette femme qui l'avait fait naître dans des conditions déplorables (sans mentionner bien sûr qu'il en était, au moins officiellement, en partie responsable), contre les sorciers qui l'avaient laisser croupir dans un lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais du fréquenter, contre les autorités qui préféraient s'occuper de la préservation de ces minables moldus plutôt que de venir les aider à échapper à cette folle qui les entrainait avec elle dans sa démence.

Peut-on vraiment reprocher au jeune garçon d'avoir pris ces beau discours pour argent comptant … Lui ne voyait que les apparences et encore, celles qu'on voulait bien lui montrer …

Les jours s'enchainant à une vitesse incroyable, vint enfin celui où il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Cette partie de sa mémoire étant la plus fraîche, Marius Lestrange la voyait comme un film alors qu'il pénétrait dans le parc de Poudlard par un passage secret qu'il avait restauré. Il se revoyait sautillant apporter la lettre à son père. Il se rappelait cette euphorie qui s'était emparé de lui à la nouvelle et à la vision du regard que lui avait jeté la seule personne qui maintenant comptait à ses yeux. Un regard qu'il avait interprété comme de la fierté, alors que celui ci n'était que triomphe malsain et machiavélisme.

Ils étaient alors allés, séance tenante, au chemin de traverse, pour acheter, comme toute écolier qui se respecte, les fournitures scolaires. Des plumes, des parchemins, des ingrédients de potion, un chaudron, des livres et puis surtout une baguette. Marius se rappelait de ce moment embarrassant.

Il était entré seul dans la boutique poussiéreuse d'Ollivander, son père préférant ne pas se montrer au vieux fabriquant de baguettes. Il avait été très intimidé par cet homme courbé par l'âge au regard vif. A peine avait-il eu le temps de le saluer que déjà, il avait plongé dans ses étagères encombrées : il cherchait apparemment quelque chose de précis, et il le trouva. Ollivander s'en revint, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux et une petite boite allongée dans les mains. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de présenter au garçon la baguette qu'il avait été cherché. En effet, un petit bruit agaçant et persistant se mit à résonner : un claquement de bois frénétique. Les deux paires de yeux présent dans la salle se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source de ce bruit : une autre boite, en tous points semblable à celle que tenait dans ses mains le vieux sorcier, tremblait dans le coin sombre d'un bureau. Marius était fasciné par ce spectacle, Ollivander, lui, interloqué. La fabricant de baguette alla chercher la boite et en sortit une baguette tremblotante : comme si elle frémissait d'excitation. Ne quittant pas le jeune garçon des yeux, il se rapprocha et lui tendit la baguette. Marius s'en saisit hésitant et alors le petit bâton de bois se calma. Il chauffa dans sa main comme la caresse d'un chiot qui rencontre son nouveau maître. Pensant avoir fait une bêtise, il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au vieil homme. Celui si, étonné, semblait attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_ Et bien, qu'attendez vous, essayez !

Et il essaya. Le résultat fut a priori probant puisque le vieil homme lui tendit l'étui de ce qui était sa nouvelle baguette. Pourtant il continuait de scruter le jeune homme comme une curiosité. Ce dernier mal à l'aise lui demanda candidement :

_ Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?

_ Faites attention jeune homme, très attention …

_ Euh …

_ Vous ne devez pas être sans ignoré que seule la baguette choisi son sorcier, et nous venons d'en avoir la preuve la plus irréfutable. Surtout rappelez vous que vous restez le maître de vos choix !

_ Je …

_ Votre baguette … bois de lierre et poils de loup garou … je n'avais jamais vu baguette plus changeante et indécise …

_ Ma..

_ Le loup garou, tantôt homme, tantôt bête, jamais sûr de ce qu'il est véritablement, coeur pur un moment, bête féroce celui d'après …

_ Mer...

_ Et le lierre, un bois rare dans la confection des baguettes car trop fragile. Un bois aussi tortueux que le labyrinthe qu'il symbolise. Le bois de l'errance de l'âme et de la recherche de soi...

Marius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée par ces révélations. Se pourrait-il que sa baguette lui ressemble … Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de creuser plus profond car son père excédé par l'attente faisait irruption dans le magasin.

Aujourd'hui plus encore, alors qu'il se faufilait furtivement par la grande porte du château, il se posait les mêmes questions. Ignorant la grande salle, il pris directement le chemin des cachots voulant se rendre à sa salle commune le plus vite possible. Un nouveau flash s'empara de lui : ce jour si particulier de sa répartition, ce jour où il avait discuté mentalement avec un chapeau …

_ Alors mon garçon, où va-t-on bien pouvoir te mettre... hum... je vois du courage et de la noblesse d'âme... un puissant désir de bien faire … et beaucoup de loyauté … Bien, il n'y a pas à hésiter : GRYF...

_ Non !

_ Comment non ?

_ Je t'en prie, ne m'envoie pas à gryffondor …

_ Pourquoi refuser, alors que tu as toutes les qualités requises ?

_ Par pitié, je dois aller à Serpentard.

_ Serpentard dis-tu, quelle drôle d'idée !

_ Je ne dois pas décevoir quelqu'un, s'il te plait.

_ Décevoir ? Mais il s'agit de toi et de ce que tu es vraiment, pas de ce que les autres veulent de toi.

_ Je t'en prie. Je dois absolument devenir un Serpentard... pour mon père …

_ Petit Lestrange, je vois dans ta tête que ton départ dans la vie a été quelque peu tourmenté, cela ne veut pas dire que cela doit déteindre sur ton présent. Le présent est le plus beau de tous les temps... Mais c'est aussi le temps le plus dur car c'est le temps des choix : ces choix qui détermineront ton avenir et justifieront ton passé. Profite bien du présent pour y réfléchir, car ce que tu seras n'est pas ce que tu as été, mais ce que tu choisis d'être. Tes liens avec le Lion sont forts, mais tes choix peuvent tout faire basculer … Que décides-tu ?

_ Je...

_ Que veux-tu être ?

_ Gryf … Serpentard.

_ SERPENTARD !

Après tous ces sacrifices, après tout ces événements chaotiques, voilà quelle était sa récompense, pensa-t-il amèrement en posant la paume de sa main sur son oeil tuméfié.

Toutes ces heures de travail acharné pour être toujours plus performant, toutes ces magouilles élaborées pour servir des desseins qui lui échappent. Toute cette misérable existence dévouée à la seule recherche de la considération des autres. Toujours à jouer les durs, toujours à obéir. Toujours à espérer un petit compliment en retour … Toujours en vain … Pourquoi … Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !

_ Dit donc Marius ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es dans un bel état.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Hurla en réponse le jeune Lestrange à un de ses acolytes qui venait de l'accoster alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Une salle aux murs de pierre aussi gris que la crasse de sa maternité, avec ces tentures qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la mousse de moisissure qui ornait les murs de son jardin d'enfant. Et ces canapés noirs au cuir usé, si semblables à la robe de ses fétides infirmières au baiser mortel. Même le feu frissonnait, perdu dans la froideur de ce lieu reclus. Un lieu où il n'aurait pas du être, une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé...

_ Mar...

_ Une mission de reconnaissance dans la forêt interdite. Laisse filtrer ne serait ce qu'un grain de cette information et je te le ferai payer cher, très cher !

_ Ok ok

_ Bien maintenant laisse moi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir.

_ Bon si tu insistes, fit le serpentard en s'éclipsant.

Marius Lestrange fila directement dans la salle de bain. Là il nettoya ses plaies avant de les refermer avec un sortilège.

Comment pouvait-on le traiter de cracmol alors qu'il avait les meilleures notes de sa promotion, qu'il se soignait seul qu'il réussissait même des enchantements de niveau supérieur comme le transplanage …

Comment pouvait on le traiter de lâche alors que chaque jour il bravait sa nature pour accomplir des actes qui ne lui plaisaient pas, des actes qui lui faisaient peur, pour côtoyer des gens qui ne lui convenaient pas …

Comment pouvait-on le traiter d'idiot alors qu'il essayait toujours d'envisager la meilleur situation possible parmi toutes les potentialités qu'il envisageait …

Un bâtard … bâtard … bâtard … bâtard …

Ce mot tournait dans sa tête comme un de ces vieux disques moldus rayé qui faisaient le bonheur de leur professeur d'étude des moldus.

Un bâtard... Etait-ce vrai ? Est ce vraiment ce qu'il est ? Un moins que rien, produit de la débauche humaine dans toute son horreur. Après tout sa seule certitude était l'identité de sa mère … Quelle aigre consolation … Etre apparenté à un tel monstre. Cruelle, mesquine, hystérique, et surtout folle... En dépit de ce qu'avait bien put lui reprocher son père dans la journée, Marius maintenait son opinion sur celle qu'il aurait dû appelé maman. Aujourd'hui il préfèrerait devenir muet plutôt que d'avoir à s'écorcher la bouche en la nommant ainsi. Pour lui elle n'était rien d'autre que la prison qui l'avait contenu pendant les neufs mois d'une peine qu'il avait dû purger pour un crime dont il était la victime.

Voilà que maintenant il n'était même plus sûr que son père ne soit pas de la même trempe puisqu'il ne savait même plus qui méritait ce titre. Et quand bien même le nom qu'il portait n'était pas usurpé, pourquoi ce dernier avait-il réagit ainsi... Pourquoi ce changement … Il l'avait toujours protégé des griffes de sa mère. Ce qualificatif de folle, c'est lui qui le lui avait attribué. C'est lui encore qui avait expliqué au jeune garçon ce que ces cinq lettres signifiaient … Pourquoi ce revirement si soudain ? Pourquoi ces reproches ?

POURQUOI !

Se sentant au bord de l'implosion, le serpentard préféra aller prendre un peu l'air. L'heure du couvre feu se rapprochait à grands pas mais il n'en avait cure, errant dans les couloirs. Toujours ces mêmes interrogations qui l'assaillaient à le rendre fou. Il arriva à un tel summum de l'angoisse et du désespoir qu'il fut pris d'une nausée si violente qu'elle lui fit rendre les restes de son lointain déjeuner. Hagard, il allait où ses pas le portaient jusqu'à ce qu'un choc le ramène à la réalité. Il fut extirpé des ses noires pensées par le manche d'un balai qui vint lui percuter sa tempe déjà amochée.

_ Pardonne moi ! J'étais distraite. Quelle gourde je fais parfois. Tout va bien ? … Oh, c'est toi …

La personne qui s'exprimait ainsi était en réalité Roxanne Garvey, la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Pouffsoufle qui de toute évidence était restée plus tard que ses camarades après l'entrainement. Surement voulait-elle profiter du calme du stade vide et du mur en ardoise pour élaborer de nouvelles stratégies. Une fille bien, quoique un peu trop garçon manqué au regard de certains garçons. Mais son équipe était loin de s'en plaindre car elle était un gardien hors pair, et cette année grâce à son abnégation Pouffsoufle pouvait espérer aboutir à quelque chose.

Roxanne, avait comme tout Pouffsoufle qui se respecte, un bon fond plein de loyauté et de compassion. Ces qualités inestimables de cette maisons qui pourtant faisait passer ses élèves pour des ramollis. En cela, la dernière partie de sa phrase, prononcée avec un mépris tout juste retenu, était extrêmement révélatrice de la réputation dont jouissait le Serpentard.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle le dénigrait, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout, de son teint anormalement pâle à son regard vide, affichait sa détresse. Comment pourrait elle être digne de sa maison si elle fermait les yeux face à ce désarroi évident. Il avait beau être un Serpentard de la pire espèce, il restait un être humain, un garçon qui aurait pu être son petit frère …

_ Hey, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort. Je me trompe ?

_ Retourne à tes balais Garvey ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Répondit hargneusement Lestrange junior.

_ Ok. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te plaindre. Vu ta tête, tu as l'air de t'en sortir mieux que je ne pourrai le faire, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Mais tous les problèmes ont une solution, tu sais... Je peux peut-être t'aider à la trouver, se proposa Roxanne.

Toujours en proie à ses tourments, Marius émergeait petit à petit. Oui, après tout, peut être pourrait-elle l'aider … Le présent est bel et bien le temps des choix …

_ Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-il

_ Ouaip bien sûr, affirma-t-elle sur un ton bon enfant.

_ Malgré que je sois à Serpentard ?

_ Bah, Serpentard ou pas Serpentard, on est embarqué dans la même galère. Faut bien qu'on se serre les coudes... Tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je …

_ Allez, dis moi simplement ce qui te tracasse et on va y remédier … Enfin, si tu acceptes mon aide bien sûr.

_ Tu as raison. Tu pourrais effectivement m'aider.

_ Très bien, alors mettons nous y.

_ J'ai perdu un objet rare de la famille dans les tribunes de Serpentard. Mon père n'est vraiment pas commode …

_ Mouais, ça je veux bien te croire …

_ Et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. Ça te dérangerait de m'aider à le trouver ?

_ Non, du tout. Surtout qu'avec un accio ça devrait aller tout seul.

_ Accio ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce sort de 4ème année qu'il connaissait déjà.

_ Oui, c'est le sortilège d'attraction. Ça permet de faire venir n'importe quel objet vers toi sans avoir à le chercher. Plutôt pratique.

_ Génial ! Ça devrait aller super vite ! Merci beaucoup. Tu m'apprendrais ce sort ? S'enthousiasma faussement le Serpentard.

_ Moi ça ne me gêne pas mais tu as tout le temps de l'apprendre l'année prochaine. Tu es en 3ème année, non ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est le sort phare au programme de 4ème année.

_ Pff, dommage.

_ Hi hi... Marius c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien Marius, je dois t'avouer que je me trompais sur ton compte.

_ Merci … Roxanne.

_ Je t'en prie. Alors, qu'as tu perdu ?

_ Un médaillon qui est dans la famille depuis plusieurs siècles …

_ Ah … ce n'est pas de la magie noire j'espère, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

_ Non, du tout. C'est la preuve de notre appartenance à une noble famille de sang pur. Il est porté par l'héritier de la famille. C'est pour signifier aux autres sa pureté de sang et indiquer à ses semblable qu'une union sera possible pour perpétrer la race, inventa-t-il

_ Euh … plutôt bizarre. Mais bon chacun ses lubies. Accio médaillon Lestrange.

Et bien entendu rien ne vint.

_ Accio médaillon de Marius.

_ Tu n'y arrives pas ?

_ Non, c'est étrange. D'habitude je maitrise ce sort à la perfection... Accio balai (et le balai se présenta au rapport). Non, ce n'est pas le sort …

_ Peut être que la chaîne s'est accrochée quelque part et que le médaillon ne peut pas venir, suggéra innocemment Marius.

_ Ça doit être ça... Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que rien ne pouvait entraver ce sort... Il faudra que j'en parle au professeur Flitwick … Bon j'imagine qu'on doit faire ça à l'ancienne. Dépêchons nous si on ne veut pas avoir des ennuis.

Ceci dit elle retourna vers le stade suivie de près par le serpentard qui dans son dos arborait, sous ses yeux brillant, un sourire diabolique...

Le lendemain, Hermione parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, guillerette. Elle sortait tout juste du bureau de la directrice où elle avait pu obtenir une dérogation pour se rendre à Pré au Lard s'acheter le nécessaire à son retour imminent au Terrier : elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter au mariage de ses amis en robes de Poudlard. Et puis elle espérait encore secrètement (et les motifs réels n'étaient peut être pas forcément ceux qu'elle voulait bien admettre), que son nouvel ami accepte de l'accompagner. Dans cette hypothèse fort peu probable elle devait soigner sa mise. Oui bon c'était surtout pour Harry et Ron.

Ron … dire qu'il allait se marier. La jeune femme ne s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur. Pressentant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas laisser de nouveau son esprit dériver, elle redisciplina ses pensées pour les focaliser sur son objectif du moment à savoir retrouver le dit Niréus. Ce dernier n'allait pas être ravi.

En effet, les négociations avec le professeur Mac Gonagal avaient été rudes. La jeune Gryffondor avait demandé de se rendre au chemin de traverse, ce qu'avait directement et on ne peut plus fermement refusé la directrice. Il avait fallu sa rabattre sur Pré au Lard au grand dam d'Hermione. Et encore la directrice, un peu trop protectrice au goût de la jeune femme, avait exigé que celle ci soit accompagnée. Inutile de chercher bien loin le seul garde du corps possible, au regard de son emploi du temps, et de la chance légendaire d'Hermione : Severus Rogue. Oh, Hermione n'avait rien contre cet homme. Un sorcier talentueux et un potionniste émérite mais comme pour chacun, il y avait du bon à prendre, et du mauvais à jeter. Le seul souci était que la balance des deux n'était, chez lui, comment dire, pas très équilibrée (pour rester dans le politiquement correct). Enfin, disons que pour une partie de shopping dans la joie et la bonne humeur, il n'était pas vraiment le compagnons idéal.

De ce point de vue son cousin n'était pas mieux loti. Mais bon, entre deux catastrophes ambulantes, il valait tout de même mieux choisir le moins pire. Encore fallait-il le convaincre : le plus dur était à faire.

C'est au détour d'un passage de tableau du 6ème étage conduisant aux cachots que la jeune femme perçu ces petits signes distinctifs qui lui permettaient d'identifier son ami, et aussi malheureusement le professeur Rogue. Rapidement Hermoine reconsidéra la situation. Elle pouvait très bien directement s'adresser à son face à face en le désignant d'office comme Niréus. Le problème majeur de cette solution était que si elle se trouvait face au professeur Rogue (et la probabilité était tout de même de non négligeable) celui ci prendrait très certainement la mouche et en profiterait pour ôter des points à Gryffondor. Alors que dans l'hypothèse inverse elle ne s'exposait que personnellement à quelques railleries. Aussi prit-elle le parti de s'adresser à lui dans ces termes :

_ Professeur Rogue ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il Granger !, répondit-il « aimablement ».

_ Euh, je m'excuse de vous ennuyer …

_ Humpf, c'est la moindre des choses, grommela-t-il. (cette remarque fit tiquer la jeune femme qui ce serait plutôt attendu à l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre).

_ Je suis à la recherche de votre cousin. Euh … Est ce que par hasard vous pourriez m'indiquer où le trouver.

Rogue qui s'était assuré au préalable que personne d'autre qu'eux ne se trouvait dans le couloir, s'apprêtait à se transformer quand une constatation retint son geste : les murs de ce château avaient décidément trop d'oreilles et de yeux indiscrets. Maudit soient ces fichus tableaux qui lui pourrissaient la vie !

_ A la bonne heure, pour une fois que vous ouvrez la bouche pour dire quelque chose de constructif, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse pleine de sarcasmes. J'ai semé mon imbécile d'assistant aux toilettes du 1er étage. Si vous me débarrassez de ce pot de colle peut être que Gryffondor pourra être gracié des 10 points que je comptais vous enlever pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps inutilement, proclama-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

_ Euh... je vous remercie professeur, bonne journée, le salua-t-elle avant de partir.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite pensa le Serpentard. « Puisque je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, autant profiter de ce temps libre pour me débarrasser de mes obligations les plus ennuyeuses » pensa Rogue tout en tentant de museler la petite voix qui dans sa tête compléta : et prendre du bon temps. Décidément il allait devoir consulter un psychomage en urgence parce qu'à ce train là il sera bientôt bon pour la camisole.

Alors qu'il allait emprunter le passage pour se rendre aux cachots, il fut accosté par madame Bibine qu'il expédia d'un bonjour qui frisait l'incorrection. Une fois arrivé aux cachots, il se prit le chemin du premier, tout en projetant de prendre sa forme d'emprunt dans les toilettes des hommes : au moins là personne ne viendrait l'épier. Etrangememt, il rencontra de nombreux collègues sur le chemin et constata une augmentation exponentielle des regards en coin dont il était la victime. Qu'était ce encore que cette mascarade … Et pourquoi est ce que cette pince sans rire (comme il est simple de critiquer les autres qui ne sont pas nous, suggéra la petite voix) de Bibine était encore sur ses talons.

Remarquant que la Gryffondor, bien que ballotée par les escaliers magiques, approchait dangereusement de leur point de rencontre prévu (définition littérale du rendez vous, railla la même petite voix), il pressa le pas et se hâta de s'engouffrer dans les toilettes messieurs. Enfin la paix, soupira Rogue alors qu'il se métamorphosait. Le timing était parfait puisque lorsqu'il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme.

_ Ah Niréus te voilà enfin, l'interpella Hermione.

_ Humpf. Bonjour également. Oui je vais bien et merci de vous en inquiéter, se surprit-il à la taquiner.

_ D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça, ricana Hermione en entrant dans son jeu. Bien dormi ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Répondit-il avec sa verve habituelle non dénuée d'ironie.

_ Élémentaire …

_ Ce n'est pas que cela m'ennuie, mais j'avais cru comprendre que vous me cherchiez.

_ Euh … oui … je … enfin …

_ Ah bravo, on ne peut pas faire plus explicite.

_ Je sors du bureau de la directrice.

_ Et ?

_ J'ai réussi à obtenir sa permission pour faire quelques achats en prévision du mariage …

_ Bravo d'avoir tiré quelque chose de cette …

_ Mais elle exige que je sois accompagnée, acheva-t-elle d'une traite.

_ Ah … Oh, non. Définitivement non. Je vous vois venir et c'est non !

_ Mais …

_ Il est absolument hors de question que je joue les nounous pendant une journée …

_ Un après midi, rectifia-t-elle

_ Un après midi d'horreur où je devrais vous suivre comme un petit chien et me torturer l'esprit à chercher comment vous dire que quelque chose que veut vous refiler le vendeur, est tout bonnement affreux sur vous sans vous froisser. D'autant plus que vu votre, hum, état je m'imagine déjà devoir vous décrire les différents articles, et ceci ne relève absolument pas de ma compétence. Allez vous trouver un autre pigeon !

_ Par pitié, si tu refuses, je serais contrainte d'y aller avec le professeur Rogue, dit-elle suppliante.

_ Comment ? S'étrangla-t-il

_ Si je ne trouve personne pour m'accompagner, la directrice me désignera un garde du corps d'office. Et le seul qui soit libre c'est le professeur Rogue.

_ Ben mon cochon, s'exclama Niréus d'une voix blanche.

_ Moui, tu imagines bien que ton cousin sera encore moins compétent que toi pour m'aider … Je ne sais pas si je me fierais à ces gouts …

En réalité ce qui estomaquait Niréus n'était pas tant le fait que être accompagné par Rogue rebute la jeune femme, non, c'était plutôt le constat effarant que c'était lui Rogue. Il était piégé ! Fait comme un rat ! Il baignait dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou. Une vision de lui dans sa version maître des cachots, boudant, adossé à une cabine d'essayage, finit de l'achever.

Quitte à souffrir, autant ne pas être ridicule de surcroit. Tellement pris par son dilemme, il ne pensa même pas à relever le manque de confiance en ses gouts …

_ , marmonna-t-il de dépit.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous pourrez compter sur moi ! Voilà vous êtes contente !

_ Pour ne pas te déplaire je me contenterai de dire soulagée.

_ Humpf

_ Je pense qu'il est préférable d'aller le dire à MacGonagal.

_ Je veux bien vous accompagner au bureau mais il est hors de question que j'y entre. Si jamais je croise cette vieille tordue je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre.

_ Niréus, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le chemin du bureau directorial. En repassant devant les toilettes, Rogue ne put réprimer un de ses haussement de sourcil caractéristique en constatant que la Bibine était encore là, et attendait en tapotant du pied agacée. Si elle était si pressée pourquoi n'allait-elle pas à côté chez les femmes … ? … Une minute, c'est une femme non? Alors pourquoi était-elle plantée devant la porte des hommes ? Un élève avait-il eut une indisposition en plein vol ?

Rogue fut tiré de ses reconstructions hypothétiques, plus ou moins ragoutantes, par la voix inquiète d'Hermione.

_ Niréus, que se passe-t-il ? Il me semble percevoir une agitation anormale...

Et lorsqu'il leva le nez de ses pensées, il ne put que confirmer.

Les portraits couraient affolés de tableaux, à l'image des quelques élèves présents dans les couloirs. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Rogue, bien qu'encore sous les traits de Niréus, avait reprit ses esprits et ses réflexes. Il attrapa au vol un de ces cornichons qui couraient dans tous les sens :

_ Hé toi le mouflet, qu'est-il arrivé ?

_ On vient de retrouver le cadavre de la capitaine de Pouffsouffle dans les tribunes du stade, répondit la petit fille apeurée.

_ Dans votre salle commune tous ! hurla-t-il

Alors qu'Hermione choquée portait ses mains à ses lèvres de stupeur, elle réprima très mal une petit cri d'horreur. Elle aurait dû réagir puisqu'elle était, avait été préfète, mais elle était bien trop sonnée pour cela : décidément les périodes de paix ramollissent. Fort heureusement, le serpentard n'avait rie perdu de sa réactivité, et bien qu'il n'ait, officiellement sous cette forme, aucune autorité, son ordre fut exécuté immédiatement.

_ Pareil pour vous, l'invectiva-t-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rejoignez vos appartements.

_ Non, je dois aller aider.

_ C'est un ordre.

_ Mais …

_ Il faut que je retrouve le professeur Rogue, ils auront surement besoin de lui, et moi seul sait ou il avait l'intention de se rendre. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider, et si mes hypothèses s'avéraient exactes, la situation pourrait être dangereuse. Retournez à vos appartements et je reviendrai vous chercher, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ Très bien, abandonna-t-elle. Mais si vous tardez je ne vous attendrai pas, le prévint-elle.

Alors que la Gryffondor prenait le chemin du retour, Rogue, dans son virvoletage de capes caractéristique redevint lui même le temps de se retourner. Il n'avait pas pris garde aux spectateurs potentiels mais de toutes façons, il ne risquait rien puisque les couloirs étaient déserts et les portraits partis.

En quelques minutes il fut sur les lieux que l'attroupement d'enseignants, lui indiqua clairement. Dès son arrivée, il fut monopolisé par la directrice qui s'adressa à lui d'une voix saccadée, le souffle rendu court par l'émotion, couvrant à peine les quelques sanglots incontrôlés qui prenaient l'assistance.

_ Severus, nous vous attendions avant d'évacuer … le corps … enfin miss … Qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore faisait grand cas de vos capacités d'analyse …

Grave, il s'approcha du corps.

_ Pomona, je vous prie …

Les yeux légèrement rougis, la directrice des Poufsouffles, d'ordinaire si jovial, s'écarta, à la demande de son collègue. Ce dernier, figé dans son attitude froide et professionnelle, s'agenouilla devant le corps qu'il découvrit. Il reconnut son élève et constata qu'effectivement personne n'avait rien fait jusqu'à son arrivée.

_ Nous avons pensé à un accident de balai, déclara simplement MacGonagal qui réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa vieille amie Mme Chourave. On a beau, quant on est professeur, voir défiler des générations et des générations de jeunes sorciers, il est impossible de ne pas s'y attacher pour autant …

Rogue examina attentivement la scène.

La jeune fille gisait à même le sol, sur le ventre avec à deux sièges de là, son balai. De plus l'angle anormal que formait sa tête avec son corps ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination : elle avait les cervicales brisées. C'est vrai que là, l'hypothèse de la chute de balai était on ne peut plus plausible. D'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans la tribune des Serpentards, là où aucun Poufsouffle n'irait s'aventurer, ne serait ce que par principe … Mais quelque chose titillait le maître des potions : tout cela était trop simple … beaucoup trop simple.

C'est alors que plusieurs détails le frappèrent.

Il y avait tout d'abord la banderole de serpentard qui pendouillait misérablement d'un côté, n'était plus retenue que par une unique corde, étrange.

Puis ce regard de la malheureuse … Exorbité, comme surpris et effrayé … Si elle était morte sur le choc, jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir cette expression de douleur.

Ensuite, Rogue trouva curieux qu'aucune plaie n'altère la peau de la jeune fille. Si elle était effectivement tombé de balai, elle aurait dû au moins s'égratigné. Si elle s'était brisé le cou, c'est que la tête avait dû cogner, mais il n'y avait rien, pas même une petite bosse... Comme si elle avait été déposée …

Enfin, le teint du visage de la victime l'intrigua. Pourquoi était-elle si pâle ? En effet, en lui prenant la main, Severus constata qu'elle était froide mais pas entièrement raidie … la mort était donc assez récente. De plus, elle n'avait pas perdu un seul gramme de sang … Elle devrait donc avoir encore quelques couleurs … L'ancien mangemort compara le teint de la main sans vie qu'il tenait dans la sienne et celui de son visage, et put remarquer une très nette différence.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. De la pointe de sa baguette, il écarta délicatement, afin de ne laisser aucune trace, les cheveux de l'infortunée et tomba sur le signe qui confirma sa supposition : une ligne bleuâtre qui lui ceignait le cou en un sinistre collier et qui était la frontière entre ce teint si pâle et celui plus « normal ».

_ Ce n'est pas un accident, conclut-il à haute voix tout en fermant les yeux de son élève et en replaçant le drap blanc qui la recouvrait.

Répondant aux airs choqués de ses collègues il poursuivit.

_ C'est un meurtre.

_ Severus vous en êtes sûr, demanda Flitwick.

_ Absolument certain.

_ L'avada ?

_ Non, méthode moldue. Elle a été étranglée.

_ Mais comment ?

_ Les marques et petites brûlures sur son cou sont formelles c'est une corde qui a causé sa mort, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de la banderole. Cette corde ajouta-t-il en montrant aux autres professeurs, qu'il manquait effectivement un bout de l'attache.

_ Sev...commença la directrice mais Rogue la coupa de suite.

_ Voilà comment je vois les choses. A mon avis Miss Garvey s'est retrouvée seule ici avec son agresseur. Elle devait soit le devancer soit être occupée à quelque chose quand elle s'est fait passé la corde au cou par son bourreau qui se trouvait derrière elle. Surement devait elle se croire seul ou bien avoir confiance en lui pour lui tourner ainsi le dos. De plus, soit ce dernier était d'une force considérable soit il était animé par une énergie néfaste car non content de lui couper la respiration et la circulation sanguine, il lui a sous le choc, brisé la colonne vertébrale. Je ne serais pas étonné de découvrir une marque dans son dos à l'emplacement où l'agresseur a du s'appuyer pour accentuer la pression. Et il nous est impossible de déterminer magiquement par examen de baguette qui a put commettre un tel acte car l'arme du crime, qui n'est autre que le morceau manquant de cette corde, a disparu, acheva-t-il.

_ C'est horrible, lâcha le professeur Vector. Mais qui ?

_ Je n'en est aucune idée, avoua Severus. Mais pour l'heure, je pense qu'il est plus sage d'amener miss Garvey à l'infirmerie. Le reste est du ressort de notre infirmière …

_ Je m'en charge, assura la directrice des Poufsouffle qui fit léviter les restes de son élève qu'elle conduisit à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, MacGonagal donna ses directives à ses collègues pour la gestion de cette situation de crise quand elle fut interrompue par l'intervention de Mme Bibine qui arrivait en trompe :

_ Minerva ! Est ce vrai ce que l'on raconte ? J'étais occupé à … Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? Accusa la professeur de vol envers le maître des potions.

_ Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vais pas vous imposer ma vision plus longtemps, répliqua Severus ironiquement.

_ Un moment Severus, l'apostropha MacGonagal. J'ai à parler à votre cousin, aller me le chercher, je le veux dans mon bureau assez rapidement.

_ Bien, se contenta de répondre le professeur de potion en s'éloignant.

Quand Rogue fut assez loin, mme Bibine se plaignit à sa supérieure :

_ Minerva, cet homme là est impossible. Une matinée entière passée à le suivre à la trace dont la moitié devant une porte de toilette et voilà que je découvre qu'il a réussi à m'échapper !

Sur le chemin du château, le cerveau du maître des potions fonctionnait à plein régime. Tous ces événements étaient de mauvaise augure. Quant à l'identité du criminel, il avait bien un soupçon mais comment le prouver... le malin avait été bougrement habile … Sous les traits de Niréus il passa la lourde porte de bois de l'entrée, et tomba sur celle qu'il allait rencontrer. Il voulut sermonner la Gryffondor, mais il s'abstint et fit un compte rendu expresse de la situation. Il lui fallait maintenant se rendre chez MacGonagal. Il eut du mal à se défaire de la jeune femme qui insista pour l'accompagner.

_ , j'imagine que vous êtes au courant des récents événements ?

_ Qui ne le serait pas, railla-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter votre impertinence ! S'emporta la directrice qui ne comptait pas laisser celui qu'elle savait son collègue rival jouer avec ses nerfs.

_ …

_ Je voulais m'assurer que vous aviez bien conscience de la responsabilité qui pèsera sur vos épaules quand vous accompagnerez miss Granger. Je serais bien tenter de lui interdire ces sorties dangereuses mais je pense ne pas en avoir le droit. Et puis compte tenu des exploits passés de miss Granger et ses amis, mes ordres ne seraient pas suivis. Aurez vous besoin de renfort ?

_ Non bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prenez vous ! Et puis vous exagérez un peu je trouve. Pré au lard n'est pas le bout du monde par Merlin !

_ Certes, certes, confirma la vieille femme sans grande conviction. En tout cas je me réjouis de votre initiative de servir de cavalier à notre Hermione.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Rogue cette fois ci sincèrement déboussolé (qu'est ce encore que cette histoire de cavalier ... pourquoi son portrait le dévisageait-il avec autant de dégout … et pourquoi Dumbledore dormait-il ? Une attitude si banale chez lui n'est jamais innocente...)

_ Oui, vous savez bien, pour le mariage de messieurs Potter et Weasley. Ça me rassure de savoir que quelqu'un veillera sur elle constamment …

_ Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez dû passer trop de temps en compagnie de cette face de chouette de divinatrice ! Les herbes c'est pas forcément bon pour la santé à votre âge. Il n'a jamais été question que je me rende à un quelconque mariage !

_ Bien sûr, je comprends que je m'immisce un peu trop dans votre intimité... mais comprenez moi, je m'en voudrait tellement s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Déjà que de sérieuses menaces pesaient sur elle, voilà maintenant que nous avons un meurtrier en liberté... continua la vieille femme pensive.

_ Euh … Qu'est ce qu'il y a de moldu dans cette phrase ? Je ne vais à aucun mariage !

_ Il suffit M Prince, que vous vouliez gardez ça secret, je veux bien l'admettre, mais pas de fausse pudeur avec moi. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois!

_ Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Il ne s'était absolument rien passé ! Et je n'accompagne personne à un mariage.

_ Toujours est-il M Prince que je consens à vous laisser vous occuper de Miss Granger seul. Mais si par malheur il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je vous en tiendrai comme personnellement responsable et vous aurez à faire à mon courroux ainsi qu'à celui de la justice magique du Magenmagot ! Me suis je bien faite comprendre, menaça la directrice

MacGonagal excédée n'attendit pas la réponse. Elle avait bien mieux à faire. Aussi se rendit-elle à l'infirmerie de l'école laissant derrière elle un Niréus baba et un Severus encore plus bas. Il fulminait contre l'odieuse machination dont il était victime. Et inutile de chercher bien loin le responsable de tout cela, il faisait semblant de dormir dans le tableau juste devant lui. Jusqu'où ce vieux vicieux avait bien pu aller ? Il n'avait tout de même pas organiser l'assassinat de Garvey … Non impossible, juste une coïncidence … Si maintenant même le hasard jouait contre lui …

Abattu, il quitta le bureau directorial sans même insulter Dumbledore : il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulut rejoindre directement ses quartier et noyer ses soucis dans du saké impérial directement importé du pays du soleil levant, qui d'ordinaire lui servait de remontant extrême après des réunions de mangemort particulièrement atroces … Seulement, en tant que directeur de Serpentard il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien faire.

Avant de se rendre à la salle commune des Serpentards, il griffonna en hâte une missive destiné à Hermione avec son écriture falsifiée, afin de confirmer le rendez vous pour Pré au Lard qui aurait lieu le vendredi suivant, un semaine seulement avant les vacances de Noël. Quelle poisse !

Fortement remonté par ces mésaventures, le discours qu'il prononça devant les élèves de sa maison fut sec et extrêmement sévère. Il ne s'attarda pas à essayer de réconforter les plus jeunes, ni à satisfaire les curiosités mal placées. En revanche il insista lourdement sur les multiples instruction de sécurité et plus particulièrement sur les sanctions qu'emporterait toute entorse à ces règles.

Alors qu'il parlait Severus cherchait Lestrange du regard. Il n'avait aucune preuve e la culpabilité de son élève mais, son intuition d'espion à l'oeuvre, il était convaincu que l'attaque des Granger et celle de Garvey étaient liées …

Marius était installé sur une chaise en retrait. Pas plus intéressé que ça par les palabres de son directeur de maison, il tapotait d'un air absent sur son genou, le regard vide de tout expression. Quand Rogue le repéra, celui ci était en train de remettre son catogan en place, nouant ses cheveux d'une fine cordelette. Un geste classique, banal … pourtant quelque chose gênait le maître des potions, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus …

**Alors ?**

**Je sais j'ai l'esprit un poil tordu ^^'**

**Mais d'un certain côté je me disais que faire un méchant simplement méchant pour le plaisir d'être méchant serait trop facile. Après tout on peut trouver des explications à tous les plus grands fou de l'histoire comme de l'Histoire … Mais une explication n'est jamais une justification. **

**Si vous trouvez Lestrange père un peu confus et décousu c'est que j'ai réussi à m'engouffrer là où je voulait aller. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Moi je suis pas tellement convaincu : je trouve que la scène du crime est pas assez poignante et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire les sentiments de Marius … j'attends votre verdict … vos hypothèses, vs interrogations, vos insultes (sait-on jamais peut être que vous faite parti du FPPMI, front de protection des personnages malmenés injustement ^^)**

**Bon le point positif c'est que Rogue est obligé de se rendre au mariage avec une partie de magasins en prime : il faudrait envoyer Skeeter pour faire le paparazzi XD **

**bref je m'égare. **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**RaR**

**Fairyteyla : croix de bois, croix de verre (fer ? Oui bon c'est pareil) je te répondrai plus longuement en début de semaine prochaine. Pour le moment, un simple merci pour tout tes commentaires toujours très formateurs ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, et pour le reste : courage ! ;-) **

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, tu m'as dit trouver la réaction de Pompom excessive par rapport à son caractère assez effacé. J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort mais je dirai que au contraire ça me paraît la réaction la plus appropriée pour ce genre de personne réservées : elles ne disent jamais rien mais quand une goutte vient faire déborder le vase là c'est des réactions explosives (l'expérience parle XD la seule fois où je me suis énervée j'ai bien failli frapper une vieille folle qui tournait un peu trop autour de mon chien ^^' honte à moi elle était vieille et elle était folle...) Pour revenir à Poppy je l'ai d'ailleurs fait revenir immédiatement à la normale pour montrer que c'était bien un coup de sang … bon après je suis pas psy non plus XD**

**c3cil3 : merci pour tes commentaires réguliers ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi... pour ce qui est de se tourner autour il y a pas de soucis : nos 2 tourtereaux ont pas fini de valser, attention au mal de tête XD**

**Nagisa : Merci pour tes commentaires, c'est chouette de voir de nouvelles têtes prendre le train en cours de route ^^ Waou ton enthousiasme m'honore (je suis sûre que j'ai dû rougir en lisant tes avis, heureusement y'avait personne avec moi) mais ça m'inquiète aussi : vais je pouvoir être à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Aïe aïe c'est que tu mets la barre haut (et en gym j'ai jamais été très douée en saut ^^') bref j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu … et puis merci aussi pour tes encouragements (j'en aurai bien besoin)**

**MarynS : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ ce que tu me dis me rassure niveau écriture, j'avais vraiment peur un moment que ma formation ne déteigne sur mes fics mais a priori j'arrive à faire la part des choses donc ça va. En tout cas merci de m'avoir donner ton avis, merci pour tes encouragements (crois moi ils ont les bienvenus) et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^**


	29. Chapter 29: Reducto, Eureka!

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Je fais mon coming back avec ce chapitre, et sans plus attendre, sans plus de blabla, le voilà :**

La semaine s'écoula à la vitesse d'un torrent furieux. Aussi furieux que les événements qui secouèrent le château. Deux autres incidents, deux autres victimes et deux coups de chance phénoménaux puisqu'aucun mort n'était à déplorer cette fois ci. Néanmoins toujours le même mode opératoire.

Severus savait qui était derrière tout ça, mais il n'avait encore aucune preuve. Il avait bien tenté de surveiller le bougre mais ses obligations professorales et autres, étaient un frein à ses investigations. D'autant que ce garnement était aussi malin que le diable en personne.

Bien entendu, le plus sage aurait été de faire part à la directrice de ses suppositions. Cependant, vu les circonstances, il lui semblait que pour attraper ce criminel, mieux valait ne pas le poursuivre. Enfin il s'entendait quand il pensait ça : mieux valait ne pas trop montrer qu'on le cherchait. Le maître des potions savait que Dumbledore approuverait son choix. Si jamais il avait le malheur de se confier à Minerva, nulle doute que celle ci mettrait en place tout un plan choc pour traquer Lestrange. Mais ce serait trop voyant, trop perturbateur pour que cela ne modifie pas les actions de l'assassin. Surtout que, l'affaire ne s'étant pas encore ébruitée (probablement sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore) en dehors de Poudlard, les aurors du ministère n'étaient pas encore venus fouiner au château (Il manquerait plus que ces balourds incapables vienne faire échouer tout ses efforts, pensait-il). Pour le moment, aux yeux de tous, la malheureuse avait bel et bien été victime d'une chute de balai mortelle … une insulte à son talent, mais justice serait faite tôt ou tard.

Et puis, allez raconter à cette vieille gâteuse que sa Gryffondor adorée, sa fragile miss je sais tout était sûrement la prochaine victime sur le carnet noir du meurtrier...

Non, décidément, pour le salut de tous et surtout celui d'Hermio... de Granger ! il devait mener seul son enquête. Enfin enquête est un bien grand mot. Quelque chose lui échappait et cela le faisait rager … Il était sûr que ce détail était là, devant son nez … un truc tellement évident, aussi gros que ce balourd de Hagrid … pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus …

Il était d'autant plus épuisé nerveusement et physiquement que, sous sa forme de professeur ou d'étudiant, il ne quittait pas la jeune femme d'un moment, la surveillant sans cesse de prêt mais aussi souvent de loin. Il atteignait un tel degré de fatigue que même les sabliers n'en pâtissaient plus.

Rogue avait été rassuré d'apprendre que le serpent démoniaque avait décidé de rejoindre son nid pour les vacances : à partir de ce samedi Poudlard serait en sécurité. Du moins pour le temps des vacances. En effet son retour risquait d'être fracassant, puisque Rogue ne doutait pas que Lestrange père ne continue à sa manière, la formation de son rejeton.

Dans cette ambiance pesante arriva le fameux vendredi qui matérialisait pour lui la première partie de son calvaire, et pour ces hordes de mollusques sans cervelle la liesse des fêtes et des vacances.

Conformément à ce qui avait été prévu, il attendait maintenant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, que la miss je tout daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Ces Gryffondors n'avaient décidément aucune considération pour les autres : déjà une minute qu'il était là planté comme un poireau.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il jeune homme ? Vous avez oublié le mot de passe ? A mon avis non, je ne vous ait encore jamais vu entrer ici.

_ Pourquoi ces questions débiles puisque vous y répondez très bien vous même, répliqua Niréus à la grosse dame.

_ J'y suis ! Vous attendez miss Granger, c'est ça! Je vous ai déjà aperçu en sa compagnie. Alors c'est vous le beau gosse dont elles parlent toutes là dedans (Rogue failli s'étrangler avec sa salive à cette révélation). Hum... C'est vrai que vu de près vous êtes plutôt pas mal … pas mal du tout même (Granger bougez vous, pensa-t-il). Quel dommage que vous êtes vivant (ah ben merci!) … Tant pis (c'est que ça a vraiment l'air de l'embêter, la grosse) … Mais vous semblez tendu dites moi, laissez moi vous chanter quelque chose ! Vous verrez, avec ma voix d'or je charme les esprits et brise les coeurs (les oreilles oui!)... hum, hum ...ahah...ahahahh (Hermione pitié!) ahahahhhAAAAAAHHHHH

En ce moment Rogue regrettait ne pas pouvoir reprendre sa forme professorale qui à coup sûr aurait coupé le sifflet à cette cantatrice calamiteuse. Qu'il est bon parfois d'inspirer la crainte …

Alors que Niréus portait hâtivement ses mains à ses oreilles pour essayer de conserver au maximum ses facultés auditives, un salvateur grincement se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible braillement soit étouffé par le mur contre lequel alla se plaquer le portrait. A ce moment une pensée incongrue frappa le Serpentard : pourvu que le dicton ne soit pas vrai car si les murs ont effectivement des oreilles, les pauvres risquent de souffrir atrocement.

Niréus fut sorti de cette étrange considération par la voix d'Hermione. Cependant, il ne l'écouta pas, trop préoccupé par la vision du tableau qui, glissant sur ses gonds, était en train de reprendre sa place initiale. D'un geste, il empoigna le bras de la jeune femme avec une délicatesse toute roguienne et la traîna littéralement derrière lui sur plusieurs étages, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que la distance les séparant de la grosse folle soit assez sécuritaire à son goût. Pour résumer, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la lourde porte d'entrée passée.

_ On peut savoir ce qui vous passe encore par la tête ! Râla Hermione en se frottant son poignet endolori.

_ Oh vous c'est pas le moment ! Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vienne vous chercher ou vous raccompagner quand vous décidez d'aller à votre salle commune !

_ Hein ?

_ Hors de question que je m'approche de cette grosse folle !

_ De ?

_ Trois ! Vous le faite exprès ?

_ Ça serait peut être plus simple si vous m'expliquiez, vous croyez pas ! Répliqua la jeune femme sans se démonter.

_ Il semblerait que je plaise à la truie bavarde qui vous sert de garde chiourme !

_Qui ? La grosse dame ?

_ Précisément, répondit-il

_ Oh ce n'est que ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura-t-elle. C'est courant, quand elle rencontre des nouveaux ou bien à la rentrée des vacances aussi. Je crois qu'elle doit se sentir un peu seule …

_ M'étonne pas !

_Elle a certainement dû vouloir te chanter quelque chose ?

_ Mes oreilles en sifflent encore, répondit Niréus dépité.

_ Petite nature va, ricana Hermione. Si nous y allons ?

En réponse Niréus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et la suivit un rien boudeur. Non content de devoir galérer à piétiner un après midi entier, voilà en plus qu'on osait l'insulter alors qu'il venait de subir une expérience traumatisante … décidément rien ne va plus quant il n'est plus lui même.

Le voyage jusqu'à Pré au Lard fut silencieux, Niréus refusant catégoriquement de décrocher les dents. Hermone de son côté était trop absorbée à ressasser la liste de tout ce qu'elle devait acheter, pour prêter attention à la mauvaise volonté de son accompagnateur.

Arrivés à bon port, pour ne pas dire à bon Pré, les choses sérieuses commencèrent, et la jeune femme rompit sans s'en rendre compte le mutisme de son compagnon.

_ Alors ! Il me faut des cadeaux de mariages, des cadeaux de Noël, et une tenue bien sûr, annonça-t-elle guillerette

_ Vous savez que nous n'avons qu'un seul après midi, lâcha-t-il avec ironie

_ Je suis bien obligée de faire avec, répondit-elle d'un même ton. Par quoi suggères-tu qu'on commence ?

_ Pourquoi pas une série de petites cartes de visites, fit-il sérieusement.

_ Des cartes de visites ? Interrogea Hermione, ne sachant trop si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

_ Oh rien de bien grandiose. Des petits cartons avec cette simple phrase : Navré de te décevoir mais étant donné la conjoncture actuelle, il n'y aura aucun cadeau cette année... Ça a le mérite d'être peu encombrant, pas long ni compliqué à obtenir et pas cher.

Un grand vide s'empara des deux acolytes alors qu'Hermione lâchait :

_ Je crois que je te préfère en être ronchon et cynique, plutôt qu'en gai luron.

_ Moi aussi, surenchérit Rogue encore sous le choc de l'énormité qui venait de franchir ses lèvres (mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'idée des cartes était pas si mal … au cas où)

_ Si nous passions d'abord par Gai Chiffon, proposa la Gryffondor.

_ Peu importe, du moment que vous n'y passez pas la nuit, fit-il désespéré.

_ Très drôle … Et toi ? As tu quelque chose à acheter ?

_ Non, mes stocks d'ingrédients ont déjà été renouvelés, répondit-il naturellement.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça, reprit-elle exaspérée, mais des cadeaux de Noël.

_ Pourquoi voulez vous que j'achète des cadeaux de Noël ?, dit-il sans prendre garde qu'il s'exprimait là plus en Rogue qu'en Niréus.

_ Et bien, c'est la période, répliqua-t-elle moqueuse croyant qu'il se payait encore une fois sa tête.

_ Vous avouerez que l'intérêt de votre argument est assez limité, railla-t-il

_ Mais … je … enfin … il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un non ? Bafouilla-t-elle gênée en prenant conscience du fond de vérité qui nimbait les paroles de son ami.

Niréus ne comprit pas de suite la source de l'embarras de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il allait s'enfoncer encore un peu plus, qu'il se rendit compte de sa bévue, ce qui donna à peu près ce résultat :

_ Qui voulez vous que, mais bien sûr je vous fais marcher.

Une réponse claire, nette et précise comme dirait l'autre.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Hermione qui, bien entendu, n'avait rien compris.

_ Euh je disais...

_ Ah non je t'arrête de suite : c'est inutile de me répéter ce que tu viens de dire, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens, répliqua Hermione qui prenait un malin plaisir à rendre la monnaie de son gallion à son rustaud préféré. (préféré ? Avait-elle pensé « préféré »).

_ Si nous y allions, fit-il du ton le plus calme dont il était encore capable.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer, il fit mourir sa remarque dans l'oeuf en ajoutant :

_ Et pour vous répondre, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Je vous menais en bateau bien sûr.

_ Ah, se contenta-t-elle soulagée de ne pas avoir commis de boulette.

Son esprit fut alors titillé par une petite question insidieuse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais qui s'imposait d'elle même : faisait-elle partie des prévisions de père noël Niréus ?

Sitôt ceci en tête, Hermione s'ébroua mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi donc pensait-elle à de telles bêtises. C'était déjà très sympathique, secourable voire même miraculeux (aux vues du caractère de l'individu) que le jeune homme se soit intéressé à elle et lui ait tant apporté. Et puis il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, un présent qui n'avait pas de prix : il lui avait quasiment rendu la vue. Depuis quelques jours déjà Hermione se torturait l'esprit pour savoir quel cadeau elle pourrait lui offrir. Elle tenait à ce que ce soit quelque chose de spécial, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être …

_ Nous y sommes, signala Niréus.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement encore perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Non, c'est juste mon nouveau passe temps.

_ A question idiote, réponse idiote je suppose, dit la jeune femme amusée.

_ Précisément. Allons y, fit-il résigné avant d'être arrêté par une Hermione qui piquait un fard phénoménal.

_ Euh...

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Si ça ne te dérangeait pas, j'aimerais faire ces achats seule …

_ Je suis sensé être votre chien de garde vous oubliez ? Si jamais madame je joue le général apprenait que je vous ai laissé seule une seule seconde, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

_ Mais c'est que j'aurais des choses assez personnelles à acheter, balbutia Hermione qui préférait jouer les jeunes filles timides plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle voulait choisir sa robe seule... Bien que ce soit inutile puisqu'il ne venait pas avec elle...

_ Pfff les bonnefemmes. Vous en faites pas je survivrai, soupira-t-il.

_ Je dirai à la directrice que tu ne m'as pas quitté d'une seconde et que j'ai profité d'une pause toilette pour te semer, tenta-t-elle.

_ Oh divine providence ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je crois que je vais en profiter pour aller boire un verre en face. Je reviens vous prendre dans disons un quart d'heure … Bon d'accord une demi heure (corrigea-t-il aux vues de sa moue perplexe).Mais pas une minute de plus.

_ Evidemment, ricana Hermione.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Rogue saisit l'occasion pour se débarrasser d'une tâche particulièrement ennuyeuse qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

_ Euh Hermione?

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Tenez, dit-il en lui fourrant une bourse dans les mains. Pendant que vous y êtes, dénichez moi une tenue de mariage.

_ Tu vas te marier ? Toi ? Qui donc a bien put être assez …

_ Pas moi idiote ! Je vous accompagne, la coupa-t-il.

_ C'est vrai !

_ Oh Merlin, c'est repartit...

_ Non... enfin... je voulais dire … Tu acceptes de venir avec moi ?

_ Faut vous le dire en quelle langue !

_ C'est … très gentil... mais ne te sens surtout pas obligé.

_ Moi ? Obligé ? Mais non (c'est vrai si on oublie Dumbledore, MacGonagal, la miss je sais tout, et sa fichue conscience, personne ne l'obligeait à y aller). C'est un... hum, hum... plaisir (ne pas s'étrangler en disant ça, ne surtout pas s'étrangler) de vous y accompagner, finit-il dans une grimace dégoutée.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr, puisque je vous le dis, s'énerva-t-il. Maintenant dépêchez vous d'aller nous dégotter des tenues !

_ Bien, bien, j'y vais. Mais je croyais que tu avais tout prévu, le taquina-t-elle.

_ On va dire que ma résolution est très récente...

Leur échange terminé, il attendit de la voir entrer dans la boutique avant de se rendre à une des tables extérieures du petit bistro le plus proche, tout en s'installant de telle manière qu'il puisse avoir une belle vue sur la boutique de Gai Chiffon. Il n'était pas dupe, elle ne réussira jamais à être dehors à l'heure, alors autant qu'il puisse rester attablé le maximum possible. Alors qu'il touillait machinalement son deuxième chocolat chaud, il appréhendait déjà de l'horreur qu'il s'attendait à la voir ramener. Et le pire c'était qu'il allait être obligé de la porter cette horreur. Pourvu qu'elle ait la bonne idée de se contenter d'une robe de sorcier simple et sans fantaisie. En ce moment, Rogue regrettait ses lacunes en métamorphose. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus habile avec sa baguette dans ce domaine, il aurait certainement pu se confectionner lui même sa mise. Oh ce n'était pas non plus un cancre. Il se débrouillait tout de même assez honorablement, la preuve en est qu'il parvenait à changer ses robes de professeur en tenue du petit étudiant de base ; mais de là à réaliser une tenue de mariage. D'autant que l'esthétique n'était pas tellement son fort... Et puis en quoi est ce qu'une tenue de mariage pouvait-elle être différente du reste ? Il n'avait jamais été convié à l'une de ces fêtes étranges. En effet on ne peut pas véritablement considérer les unions de mangemorts comme de véritables mariages étant donner que l'uniforme des ténèbres y était de rigueur. Pour être plus juste, la seule fois où il avait été invité à ce genre de chose, il avait préféré ne pas s'y présenter : comment aurait-il pu supporter de voir sa belle Lily dire oui à ce crétin binoclard … Néanmoins elle avait pensé à lui malgré tout, et il en avait été très touché, et très déçu aussi … Dire que seulement quelques semaines après il allait s'engager auprès du Lord noir pour finalement la trahir … quelle honte …

Pour s'extraire de ces douloureuses parties de son passé, Rogue refocalisa ses pensées sur le problème que le touchait en ce moment : allait-il ou non ressembler à un clown. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa tenue de soirée du bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers, étant donné qu'à l'instar de ses collègues, il avait revêtu exactement la même tenue que celle qu'il portait habituellement. Et les regards réprobateurs d'Albus, Minerva et les autres n'y avaient rien changé. Dire que la directrice des Gryffondors avait été jusqu'à apprendre à ses élèves à danser pour qu'ils ne ridiculisent pas l'école. Pathétique ! Fort heureusement que lui n'était pas responsable de pingouins, et que les Serpentards, en bon petits sang purs, étaient habitués à ce genre de mondanités. Il frémit rien qu'à s'imaginer au bras de Bullstrode ou Parkinson en train de faire une démonstration devant l'ensemble des vert et argent … Il se demandait ce qui aurait été le plus catastrophique : sa démonstration ou sa partenaire …

Ayant épuisé le sujet, Rogue repensa à l'incident de Poudlard. Vainement, il ressassa tous les événements encore et encore, essayant de trouver l'élément qui lui manquait. Il n'y parvint malheureusement pas. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas Hermione sortir (à l'heure) et fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était attablée face à lui. Elle avait réussi à le retrouver dans le village ? Par Merlin, dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle se prenait tous les murs du château …

_ Oh, déjà là ?

_ Ça t'étonnes ?

_ Un peu je dois dire.

_ La vendeuse a été adorable et m'a aidé d'un bout à l'autre. En réalité ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps a été ta tenue. C'est bien beau de me refiler le sale boulot mais tu aurais pu au moins me dire ta taille !

_ Boarf, ça ce n'est pas le problème je saurai très bien me débrouiller pour réajuster ça, confirma-t-il.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça te convient. De toutes façons tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Le magasins n'a que peu de tenues de soirées.

Niréus déballa le paquet et examina les frusques qu'il contenait : bon au moins elle n'avait pas fait dans l'excentricité pour la couleur. Il trouva tout d'abord une paire de chaussures noires vernis qui scintillaient. Ensuite vint un costume noir mat composé d'un pantalon à pinces et d'une veste en queue de morue dont le col et les ourlets de manche étaient agrémentés de velours noir. S'en suivit une chemise à col haut d'un blanc immaculé, plissée sur le devant et d'une jaquette noire très largement ouverte sur le devant. Dans un petit sachet, à part, il trouva un noeud papillon blanc accompagné de boutons de manchette et d'une chevalière. Enfin il trouva une large cape noire doublée d'une étoffe en satin noir. Sur la cape, au niveau des épaules, de gracieux motifs étaient brodés avec des perles (noires bien entendu).

Le tout était très chic et en un mot, il s'en sortait vraiment bien (à son plus grand soulagement) mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

_ Mouais, vous pouviez pas trouver quelque chose avec moins de fanfreluches ? Regardez moi ça, est ce qu'on avait vraiment besoins de rajouter toutes ces perles ? Et les plis sur la chemise : quel gaspillage de tissu. Et puis une bague ! Non mais vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Je suis un homme moi, je ne porte pas de bagues ! Critiqua-t-il.

_ Oh ! Tiens ! Et va te faire voir chez les trolls si tu n'es pas content ! On est jamais mieux servi que par soi même !

Hermione excédée quitta la table en fulminant (ce type là est vraiment impossible !). Niréus, amusé, prit tout son temps pour quitter la boutique et prit même le soin de replacer correctement son siège. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder un oeil sur sa...euh, hum, la Gryffondor qui se retrouvait maintenant au beau milieu de l'allée centrale à ne pas savoir où donner de la tête. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait, pouffa-t-il intérieurement. Elle n'était rien sans lui. Non mais regardez là, elle ne serait même pas capable de retrouver le chemin du retour. (Tu en est sûr mon gros ? Regarde, lui dit cette agaçante petite voix qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.) Mais c'est qu'elle avait raison cette fichue voix ! Constata Niréus en se décrochant la mâchoire de surprise. Non elle n'allait tout de même pas oser faire ça ? Si ? Si ! Hey ! Mais elle était sensée être perdue sans moi !s'insurga-t-il en lui même toujours scotché à sa table (Non, mais tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle allait accéder à tous tes caprices simplement parcqu'elle a un petit soucis mécanique?). Ben oui (Crétin ! C'est de la miss je sais tout qu'on parle mon gars...).

_Oh toi, la ferme ! Vociféra-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il était sorti du domaine de ses pensées.

_ Plait-il Monsieur ? Demanda un peu trop cordialement un passant qui s'était sentit visé par l'ordre discourtois du jeune homme.

_ Respirez un peu moins fort ! On ne s'étend plus penser, grogna-t-il au malheureux qui n'y était absolument pour rien (il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il se parlait à lui même ! Mieux valait encore passer pour un fou !)

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de cet importun braillard qui l'abreuvait d'insultes en tous genres, Niréus, put constater qu'effectivement Hermione l'avait fait. Elle avait accoster le 1er bellâtre du coin (comment faisait-elle pour les choisir sans rien y voir ?), lui avait surement demandé la route du magasin qu'elle cherchait, et comme par hasard, celui ci, en bon samaritain il l'y conduisait bras dessus bras dessous. Comment cet imbécile d'emplumé osait-il toucher son insupportable miss je sais tout ! ( Ah parce qu'elle t'appartient maintenait) « Il me semblait t'avoir demander de la fermer ! » (pfff, moi ce que j'en dis... M'enfin tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'il n'en arrive au baisemain... Et essaie au moins de faire un effort !)

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : comment pouvait-on en arriver au point de se faire sermonner par sa propre conscience. Il dévala calmement les quelques mètres qui déjà le séparaient des deux tourtereaux.

_ Hum, hum, se racla-t-il la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il demanda l'autre crédulement

_ Je suis avec la demoiselle, déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu trop appuyé.

_ Ah ! Ça y est vos maux de ventre sont passés. Je te laisse alors Hermione, tu sembles être en de bonnes mains... et promis je ne dévoilerai rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête. A la prochaine.

Non mais quel culot pensa Niréus la mine déconfite. Comment se fait-il qu'il l'appelle par son prénom d'abord ? Ils sont restés ensemble à peine deux minutes ! En plus ils ont déjà un petit secret, et ils ont prévu de se revoir. Les jeunes de nos jours sont bien expéditifs !

Niréus prit parti d'interroger la jeune femme l'air de rien.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de maux de ventre ?

_ Je n'allais tout de même raconter à tout le monde que je suis accompagnée par un rustre sans éducation, un goujat caractériel et une tête de mule. Même pour ma réputation se serait mauvais.

_ Il n'y a que moi qui vous accompagne …

_ Justement.

_ Humpf … Et qui est ce joli coeur ?

_ Ce quoi ?

_ La tête de prix nobel qui vient de vous quitter à l'instant, et avec qui vous faites des cachoteries.

_ Qui ? … Oh … Tu veux parler de Mickaël. Il était de mon année à Poudlard, chez les Serdaigles. Mais dis moi ? Ne me ferais-tu pas une crise de jalousie par hasard ?

_ Comment volez vous que je vous protège efficacement si vous sympathisez avec le premier zouave venu. Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas effectuer des choses aussi simples que des achats seule ? Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé au château ? Dois je vous rappeler la menace qui pèse encore sur vos épaules ! sermonna-t-il courroucé.

_ Non, mais, je … C'est bien beau vos discours ! Pourtant vous m'avez laissé chez Gai Chiffon ! Seule !

_ Ah, figurez vous que de ma table j'avais une vue imprenable sur la vitrine et sur ce qui se passait derrière (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux) ! Parce que vous me croyiez assez idiot pour ne pas vous surveiller ?

_ Euh … et bien c'est que …

_ Question rhétorique, soupira-t-il.

_ Excuse moi, fit Hermione penaude.

_ Mouais, on a pas que ça sur le feu. C'est quoi le programme ?

_ Et bien j'aurais besoin d'aller chez Honeydukes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les deux amis prirent gaiement le chemin de la confiserie sorcière. Enfin gaiement est un bien grand mot. Hermione se sentait plutôt mal au contraire. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être si volage alors que sa vie était menacée. D'autant qu'elle embarquait avec lui cet attachant olibrius qui lui servait d'ami (oui, inutile de se voiler la face, elle le trouvait attachant en son genre). Oh comme elle s'en voudrait si jamais il lui arrivait malheur par sa faute … Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisissent. Ce petit accès de soit disant colère n'aurait pas dû exister. Niréus avait raison. Elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur Mickaël, mais qui sait qui elle aurait pu rencontrer à la place …

Rogue était pour sa part extrêmement contrarié. Il avait beau avoir réussi à camoufler ça derrière une leçon de morale bien sentie, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il venait effectivement d'être en proie à une crise de jalousie type … Il n'avait même pas été fichu de reconnaître Mickaël Mayard, qui pourtant avait été un de ses élèves, qui plus est un de ceux qui n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Il se maudissait d'avoir réagi de la sorte … Pourtant cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'avait plus eu le contrôle ni même la conscience de ses actes. Quelle triste histoire. Voilà que le redoutable Severus Rogue, ex mangemort espion, professeur de potion, directeur de maison et terreur des cachots, se retrouvait comme un jeune à ses premiers émois … « ce qui n'est pas totalement faux » lâcha cette même petite voix qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Non ! C'était faux ! Il avait déjà aimé sa Lily d'un amour qui n'avait jamais dépéri. Et puis pourquoi, aborder ce sujet, puisque de toutes façons ce manège avec Granger n'avait rien à voir. S'il était à ses côtés, c'était uniquement par devoir et par honneur parce qu'il avait une dette envers elle et une mission que lui avait confié la directrice.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de démentir de nouveau sa pseudo conscience qui lui lançait « A d'autres ! » car ils étaient arrivés.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la boutique qui était assez calme pour une fois. Bénie soit Minerva de ne pas avoir organisé de sortie au village, pensa Severus.

_ Bien ! Il va me falloir des plumes en sucre, des patacitrouilles, des chocogrenouilles, des fondants du chaudron, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des sucres d'orge siffleurs …

_ Waw ! Et vous comptez nourrir combien de régiments ?

_ Humpf. N'oublie pas de me signaler s'il y a des nouveautés !

Les emplettes allèrent bon train chez le confiseur, et une grosse demi heure plus tard, Hermione et Niréus sortaient de chez Honeydukes avec au moins 4kilos de sucreries. Et malgré la farouche résistance de la jeune femme, Severus persistait à dire qu'elle en faisait trop.

Hermione voulut s'arrêter chez Zonko, mais celui ci était malheureusement fermé pour changement de propriétaire. A priori, dans peu de temps s'élèvera ici une succursale de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Pauvre Georges … Hemione savait que malgré les apparences, le jumeau survivant devait terriblement souffrir depuis la perte de son frère … Et elle le comprenait que trop bien … Refusant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans une crise de mélancolie, la Gryffondor accéléra le pas.

Ils passèrent aussi par un magasin spécialisé dans le quidditch où Hermione s'arrêta pour faire quelques achats. Elle dénicha une paire de gants antidérapants pour son ami Giny, des protections extrêmement légères en carbone pour Ron et des sur-chausses à adhésion renforcée pour Harry, le spécialiste des acrobaties sur balai. Nul doute que ces cadeaux là leur seraient utiles. En effet, si Harry et Ron avaient préféré se lancer dans une carrière d'auror, Giny, tout en aidant son frère dans son affaire de farces et attrapes, avait obtenu une place de poursuiveur au sein de l'équipe galloise des Harpies de Holyhead. Les garçons quant à eux n'avaient cependant pas abandonner ce sport qu'ils chérissaient tant puisqu'ils s'étaient engagé dan une des équipes du Ministère de la magie qui évoluait dans un championnat parallèle, que Hermione avait rapproché des coupes sportives moldues fsgt.

Pendant que celle ci faisait la queue à la caisse, Niréus examina, d'un oeil scientifiquement intéressé, le prototype exposé en vitrine du balai de compétition nouvelle génération, baptisé l'eyeshield 21.

Le fuselage du manche étaient on ne peut plus classique et ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux vieux nimbus 2000 : un s allongé et aplati. Les brindilles de l'arrière, quoique laissées libres, ne présentaient pas la même indomptabilité que celles de l'éclair de feu, et se rangeaient parfaitement, de telle manière à ce que le tout ait la forme de l'oeuf, forme reconnue comme étant la plus aérodynamique. Ces dernières étaient des branches de sapin. Un choix assez astucieux étant donné la grande souplesse de ce bois pourtant assez résistant. La composition du manche était plus intrigante. En effet celui était composé de deux bois différents. Au coeur se trouvait du balsa, enrobé d'une couche de chêne. Le Serpentard savait que le chêne était un bois dur et très résistant, mais il n'avait jamais encore entendu parlé de ce balsa. Un petit coup d'oeil à l'étiquette lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait du bois d'un arbre du même nom, originaire d'Amérique du Sud. Un bois extrêmement léger, plus encore que le liège, et cassant. A cette description sommaire, il comprit pourquoi celui ci avait été renforcé par du chêne.

Le tout formait un balai très léger, aux alentours d'un kilo, capable de passer de 0 à 300km/h en 8 secondes : soit deux secondes de moins que l'éclair de feu pour 60km/h de plus. Savoir manier cet engin ne serait surement pas une mince affaire.

Niréus voulut regarder de plus près les différents sortilèges dont le balai était doté, mais Hermione avait déjà fini, et il leur fallait maintenant se rendre à leur prochaine escale.

Et l'après midi fila ainsi. Plusieurs heures et un bon mal de pieds plus tard, Niréus invita Hermione aux Trois Balais pour boire un verre et se restaurer : vu l'heure, le temps de rentrer ils auront manquer le dîner. Le moment fut très agréable pour nos deux improbables amis qui discutèrent de tout et de rien et surtout de choses très intéressantes. L'un et l'autre apprécièrent de constater que leur vis à vis ne papotait pas toujours des mêmes banalités que la plupart des gens. Ils parlèrent de livres, de potions, de balais, de sortilèges, et même ils en arrivèrent à une comparaison critique de la culture moldue et de la culture sorcière. Parfois ils étaient du même avis, mais souvent leurs opinions divergeaient. Et dans ces cas là chacun s'évertuait à vouloir démontrer à l'autre ses torts. Dans ce domaine Niréus était bien évidemment le plus calé mais il dut s'incliner quelques fois devant les démonstrations implacables de la miss je sais tout. Il s'étonna à trouver sa compagnie très agréable, et se surprit même à détailler les traits fins de son visage alors qu'elle vérifiait une dernière fois ses achats.

Soudainement, alors que son regard tombait sur les lanières du casque de quidditch qu'elle était en train de ranger, un déclic se fit dans son esprit et toute une série de clichés qui refusaient obstinément de se relier, s'assemblèrent d'un coup en un film macabre.

_ Que venez vous de faire ? L'interpella-t-il brusquement.

_ J'ai réduit le casque avec un reducto pour qu'il puisse tenir dans ma poche … comme chaque fois …

_ Reducto, Eureka !

_ Et en version traduite ça donne quoi ?

_ Le reducto !

_ Quoi le reducto ?

_ C'est la clé !

_ La clé ?

_ Oui !

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'y comprends absolument rien, se désespéra Hermione.

Le Serpentard reprit ses esprits. Enfin il découvrait ce qui le tourmentait depuis une semaine maintenant. Sitôt arrivé au château, il devrait filer en parler avec Dumbledore et MacGonagal. Cependant, en attendant, il devait se taire. Et puis cela l'ennuierait de gâcher la fin de journée en remuant des histoires aussi sordides.

_ Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment.

_ Ça n'en avait pas l'air, répliqua Hermione suspicieuse.

_ Non, je vous assure …

_ Que me caches-tu ?

_ Bon d'accord. Voilà, depuis une semaine, j'essaie de voir comment il est possible de retirer le maximum de suc des mues de botruc. Le souci c'est que une fois le suc expulsé d'une cellule, celui ci a tendance à pénétré dans la cellule voisine occasionnant ainsi des pertes considérables de matière. Mais en réduisant la mue le produit aura surement plus de mal à effectuer cette circulation intracellulaire, laissant ainsi au préparateur quelques secondes de répit suffisantes pour récupérer le suc, mentit-t-il

Et Hermione, naïvement, plongea :

_ Mais si tu réduis l'ensemble de la mue, tu vas aussi réduire les particules de suc. Ça ne change rien au problème, fit-elle.

_ Vous avez surement raison, feint-il de s'incliner, satisfait qu'elle ait gobé son histoire.

Le retour à Poudlard fut rapide. Il parut pourtant interminable à Severus qui bouillait de faire part de sa déduction aux directeurs.

Il conduisit la Gryffondor jusqu'à ses appartements, soulagé qu'elle ne décide pas de retourner à la salle commune. Pourtant, tout dérapa au moment de prendre congé.

_ Bien nous y voilà. Je passerai vous prendre demain vers 16h pour que nous puissions nous rendre chez vos amis. Et n'emportez pas trop de bagages, c'est gênant pour le transplanage, la taquina-t-il une dernière fois.

_ J'y penserai. Mais me permettras-tu de prendre un change ? C'est qu'avec tous mes paquets, je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore de la place, demanda-t-elle d'un air candide, en entrant dans son jeu.

_ Admettons, répondit-il d'un ton sérieux. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir revenir vous le chercher ici.

Hermione pouffa de rire, tandis que Niréus s'autorisa un sourire.

_ J'ai passé un excellent après midi, déclara-t-elle. Encore merci pour tout.

Il la vit hésiter une nanoseconde, puis elle le gratifia tout naturellement d'une légère bise amicale sur la joue droite, avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement.

A ce moment, le Serpentard était comme un pantin. Dire qu'il avait toujours trouvé idiot tous ces pauvres abrutis qui restaient cloué sur place en ce genre d'occasions : voilà qu'il réagissait exactement de la même manière. Il était bel et bien un abruti ! Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Tout ça ne devait pas arriver !

Ne dérogeant pas à la règle du crétin transi de base, il porta la main à cette partie sensible de sa joue qui à présent diffusait une agréable chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, s'empêcher d'être troublé par ce geste, pourtant anodin.

« Bon sang ressaisis-toi andouille ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle effusion d'amitié, d'un de ces faibles Gryffondors. Décidément il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre, tous pareils ceux là, à porter fièrement leur coeur en bandoulière sans aucune dignité ! Merci Merlin de ne pas m'avoir envoyé dans cette maison de dépravés. »

Bien que son esprit tournait à plein régime dans des remontrances et critiques, Niréus n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'insulta mentalement encore quelques minutes, avant que, dans un éclair de lucidité, sa première préoccupation ne refit surface : « Lestrange ! »

Il cloisonna, cet incident embarrassant dans un coin reculé de ses pensées, et profitant de la pénombre d'une niche, redevint lui même, pour finalement se diriger à grands pas vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivé à destination, il avala les escaliers quasiment quatre à quatre (ses jambes ne lui permettant effectivement que d'en monter trois à la fois), pour finalement entrer avec fracas dans la pièce.

_ Albus, j'ai tout compris !

Cette entrée impromptue, et pour le moins bruyante et inattendue, surprit la directrice à demi somnolente, qui était occupée à remplir différentes paperasseries administratives ennuyeuses : à savoir des ordres de paiement pour le salaire de son personnel, destinés à Gringotts. Celle ci fut tellement déroutée qu'elle balaya par mégarde son bureau d'un revers de main, envoyant ainsi valser l'encrier, qui atterrit en plein sur sa robe de sorcière en velours vert bouteille pour l'en maculer copieusement.

Rogue ignora la directrice, si ce n'est pour lui lancer cette remarque narquoise : « Une nouvelle robe Minerva ? Quel curieux motif. »

MacGonagal n'en crut pas ses oreilles, comment ce,ce... ce ! osait-il ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que déjà son homologue Serpentard était en grande conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Vexée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart (c'était elle la directrice après tout), elle s'approcha tout de même pour écouter la conversation, non sans remarquer un petit détail étonnant chez son collègue : elle tenait sa vengeance.

_ … je sais comment il a fait. Vous vous souvenez la corde dont nous n'avons même pas retrouvé ne serait ce que des cendres, celle qui a servi au meurtre il l'a toujours sur lui. Surement voulait-il la faire disparaître pendant les vacances, loin de Poudlard. Ou peut être considère-t-il ça comme un trophée qu'il est fier d'exhiber. C'est avec elle qu'il noue ses cheveux, après l'avoir réduite avec un bête réducto ! Je suis persuadé qu'un luminoli revelio, fera ressortir le sang qu'a dû absorber le cordage.

_ Effectivement Severus, tu as bel et bien levé le voile sur cette affaire, répondit le portrait soucieux avant de poursuivre. Maintenant, reste un problème, que faire de lui …

_ Le faire arrêter bien sûr ! Albus, c'est un assassin, une menace !

_ C'est un jeune garçon manipulé, il a le droit à une seconde chance.

_ Vous êtes désespérant. Vous croyez vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose ? Ce gosse baigne dans les forces du mal depuis sa naissance.

_ Ainsi tu connais son histoire.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Même le plus bête des mangemorts a trouvé ça étonnant de voir Lestrange revenir avec un mouflet alors qu'il croupissait à Azkaban depuis des années.

_ Tu comprends donc qu'il n'est surement pas à l'origine de tout cela.

_ Qu'espérez vous changer ! Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

_ Je préfère tenter le coup.

_ Par Merlin Albus, votre tendance à toujours accorder une seconde chance est une véritable malédiction...

_ Je suis pourtant très fier de ce que ça a donné pour toi, Severus.

_ Humpf …

_ Ramène-le moi demain matin, j'aimerai discuter avec lui.

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_ Ce serait trop douteux.

_ Bien.

La directrice, qui jusque là n'avait pas pipé mot, décida de passer à l'action avant que son impossible confrère ne lui échappe.

_ Hum, dites moi Severus ?

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Minerva ?

_ Vous avez couru ?

_ Non

_ Avez vous pris de la pimentine ?

_ Non

_ Mangé un plat épicé peut être ?

_ Euh... non

_ Alors peut être avez vous encre jouer les beuglantes envers les élèves de ma maison ?

_ Bien que ce soit mon activité favorite, je n'ai pas eu ce privilège dernièrement... Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions idiotes ?

_ Oh, c'est que vous avez les joues toutes rouges, lâcha-t-elle aussi innocemment que peut l'être un contribuable du fisc sorcier.

A cette remarque, Severus se rappela immédiatement la cause de cette coloration inhabituelle et rougit de plus belle. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_ Tenez, ça recommence. Mais regardez Albus, peut être est ce mes pauvres yeux qui commencent à fatiguer, déclara la directrice

_ Non, vous avez raison Minerva, s'amusa à répondre le portrait.

Il n'hésita pas à ajouter : « Mais peut être que notre Severus était en charmante compagnie »

Le dit Severus, face au dangereux de la situation, se faufila en grognant : « Pas un pour relever l'autre ».

**Bon, ben... surtout n'hésitez à m'assassiner parce que là je crois que j'ai perdu le rythme …. enfin, c'est à vous de me le dire -auteuse se ronge les ongles stressée- j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**

**Je sais que la pseudo enquête était vraiment bateau :/ La raison, ben d'abord je suis pas très douée pour élaborer des énigmes ^^ et puis surtout je voulais pas faire de mon Sev... de Severus (ouin y m'appartient même pas) un surhomme et super sorcier comme on peut le lire parfois dans des fics. Notre Sevy a beau être génial, c'est pas Sherlock, ni un enquêteur de la PJ. Pourtant vu que ça a été un espion en contact avec le monde des mangemort et surtout avec un esprit affuté, je pense qu'une petite affaire pas trop complexe était à sa portée. Vous me direz il a été un peu lent à cogiter... ouais mais c'est pas son métier et puis il a pas d'autres problèmes, non ^^**

**Ça commence à bouger entre nos deux larrons ^^ je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouvais ça plus plausible que ce soit Hermy qui fasse le 1er pas. Enfin si pas il y a, parce qu'après tout, ça n'a rien de faramineux une bise entre amis … mais c'est sûr que quand on est un asocial revêche comme ce pauvre Sev ça prend de suite des proportions pas croyables XD je pouffais toute seule en imaginant MacGo se moquer de ce pauvre Severus.**

**Je suis sûre qu'au moins l'une d'entre vous sait à quoi ressemble la tenue de Severus ;-) y manque plus que le chapeau, et le masque bien sûr ^^**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chap précédent : pitié m'en voulez pas trop mais je sais plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu et à qui j'ai pas répondu XD **

**A la prochaine !**


	30. Chapter 30: l'arrivée au Terrier

**Salut !**

**Bon sang, j'ai désespéré pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre avec ma mère qui me monopolise l'ordi ^^**

**Au passage, en relisant le chapitre précédent j'ai vu que j'avais commis une erreur. pas bien grave mais quand même ^^ j'ai mis que Sev devait aller la chercher à 16h au lieu de 13h. Ça le ferait pas de se présenter le soir de l'occasion XD (je tiens à préciser que le samedi 19 décembre 1998 a bel et bien existé ! J'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu que le hasard avait bien fait les choses XD c'est si rare avec la miss manque de bol que je peux être XD)**

**Encore merci à toutes et bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, fatigué d'avoir de nouveau passé une très légère nuit, Severus se rendit au dortoir des 3èmes années de Serpentard, pour y cueillir le forcené avant que celui ne se faufile dans le Poudlard Express à 11h précise. Le garnement ne parut ni surpris, ni effrayé, encore moins repentant: il suivit simplement son professeur comme s'il remplissait là, la plus banale des formalités. Et lorsque le maître des potions le scruta, tandis que l'escalier du bureau directorial se mettait en marche, il ne vit dans ses yeux qu'un profond ennui. A vrai dire non, en y regardant bien Rogue ne validait pas l'ennui. Ce n'était pas l'éclat de l'ennui qui brillait dans ce regard froid. Pour tout dire il n'y avait pas d'éclat du tout … Rien qu'un néant profond. Pourtant les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme? De deux choses l'une, soit ce gamin avait installé des volets sacrément épais, soit il n'avait pas d'âme … Dans le premier cas, il était à craindre, dans le second, à plaindre.

Et si c'était vrai ? Il avait passé de nombreuses années au milieu des geôles d'Azkaban et de ses geôliers. Peut être que, plus ou moins par accident, l'une de ces créatures de l'enfer avait gratifié le jeune homme d'un petit bisou … Il fallait qu'il pense à en parler avec Albus.

_ Je vous l'ai amené Albus.

_ Merci Severus. Peux-tu ? Fit le portrait énigmatique.

_ Avec plaisir ! Répondit Rogue, un brin sadique.

Le directeur des Serpentards savait, bien évidemment, ce que le vieil homme en huile attendait de lui. Sans prévenir, il arracha la cordelette qui maintenait les cheveux du jeune homme, la jeta sur le bureau, tout en ayant pris soin d'écarter la haute chaise, puis rendit sa taille normale à cet objet pas si anodin. D'un même mouvement, il lança sur le bout de cordage, le fameux luminoli revelio, sort très prisé des aurors investigateurs, et regarda la corde se colorer très largement en rouge.

_ Veux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment ?

Il s'agissait bien entendu, plus d'un ordre que d'une requête. Aussi le maître des potions s'éclipsa-t-il du bureau, pour aller attendre dehors en compagnie du phoenix de pierre.

L'entrevue dura un certain temps, mais pas assez pour que l'inébranlable Severus Rogue en soit à faire désespérément les cents pas. Quand le jeune Serpentard sortit de la pièce, il put voir son ainé droit et raide comme un poteau. Un peu de peinture grise et on le confondrait avec les décorations du château.

_ Professeur ?

_ …

_ Euh, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de partir pour ne pas rater le train.

_ Bien sûr, et moi je suis un épouventard, railla-t-il en attrapant sans ménagement le bras de son élève, pour le trainer de nouveau dans le bureau.

_ Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Et que fait-il encore là ? Il risque de rater le Poudlard Express. Je lui avait pourtant dit de te signaler qu'il avait mon autorisation, dit le portrait.

_ Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais croire ce fieffé gredin, dit-il froidement en lâchant le bras qu'il tenait en otage.

Marius fit profil bas, et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour quiconque. Quand Severus entendit le claquement caractéristique de la porte, il dit un simple mot :

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? Répondit le tableau.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas … Sur quel hippogriffe pensez vous que je doive parier pour la course de cet après midi ? Fit Severus ironiquement.

_ Hum … Sabot impétueux m'a l'air assez prometteur si tu veux mon avis, répondit l'ancien directeur.

_ Albus !

_ Pour Lestrange, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, avoua Dumbledore. Son cas est complexe et encore plus incertain que le hasard lui même.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir dans ce cas ?

_ Il reste un espoir.

_ Lequel ?

_ Cet enfant, malgré son talent, son travail et sa détermination, ne maîtrise pas l'avada.

_ Je ne comprend pas ?

_ Son âme est encore plus sombre que la robe que tu portes, mais son coeur se refuse encore à donner la mort. Inconsciemment bien sûr. Je lui ai fait certaines propositions. Nous verrons à la rentrée quels seront ses choix.

_ En parlant d'âme, ne croyez vous pas que …

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, et ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Si vous le dites, lâcha le professeur dans un haussement d'épaule

_ Severus !

_Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Lorsqu'il reviendra à Poulard, tu devras le surveiller le plus étroitement possible. Au moindre signe signifiant qu'il refuse notre aide, il faudra le neutraliser, et le confier aux autorités compétentes

_ En quoi les aurors seraient-ils plus compétents que nous ?

_ Je ne parle pas des aurors, Severus, mais du quartier haute sécurité de la cellule psychomagique de St Mangouste …

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment pensifs, puis Severus prit congé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Dumbledore lui lança ces quelques mots :

_ Pendant que j'y pense Severus, tu n'es pas d'astreinte au château pour les vacances cette année ! Tu peux rester où bon te semble pour passer Noël : à la mer, à la montagne, où peut être avec des amis …

Rogue partit avant que la conversation ne dégénère de nouveau.

Le maître des potions honora ses obligations avec un professionnalisme en tous points parfait. Pourtant son esprit était de plus en plus tourmenté au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait.

Déjà midi ! Dans une toute petite heure à peine, il allait vivre la pire expérience de toute sa vie. Une seule heure comme dernière barrière face à l'horreur qu'il allait vivre. Un rempart à ce point fragile, qu'il s'effritait de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes. Déjà il ne restait plus que 59 minutes et 17 secondes … non 15 secondes à présent … 10 … Quelle torture !

Pour se donner un minimum de courage, le professeur, alors qu'il revenait de la gare de Pré au Lard, fit escale au mémorial de Poudlard. Il aurait pu passer de longues heures à discuter avec un nom gravé dans le marbre, mais voilà, la seule dernière heure dont il disposait, se réduisait déjà à 46 malheureuses minutes …

Reculer : impossible.

Se réveiller en constatant que tout ceci n'est qu'un vaste et horrible cauchemar : improbable

Apprendre que tout est annulé : s'il avait de la chance, ça se saurait, à commencer par le fait qu'il n'en serait pas là.

Face à ces consternantes constatations, il ne restait plus à la terreur des cachots qu'une chose à faire : aller se préparer pour entrer dans l'arène (oui, parce que se pendre risquerait d'être un chouïa excessif). Si un quelconque sorcier moyen l'entendait, il le blâmerait surement de considérer un mariage comme un lieu de lutte. Mais, excusez du peu, comment qualifier une pièce où s'entassent plusieurs dizaines de personnes dont la moitié semblent atteintes de conjonctivite aigües à voir les quantité impressionnantes de larmes qu'ils déversent. Tout cela bien sûr sans compter les embrassades et autres mièvreries, les discussions ennuyeuses, les danses toutes aussi ennuyeuses, la marmaille qui vous bouscule toutes les cinq minutes, les échanges de voeux hypocrites, les bousculades, … Liste non exhaustive bien entendu. Encore, ce serait supportable s'il n'y avait pas ce petit, mini, léger, tout rikiki détail qui plombait le moral (et les nerfs) de ce pauvre Severus : les mariés !

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, changé de peau et revêtu son costume de bagnard, il se coiffa sommairement ce qui signifiait : prendre le peigne, le regarder, le balancer rageusement dans le lavabo, et passer une main dans les cheveux pour les aplatir. Néanmoins, après s'être entraperçu dans le miroir, il fut certifié que sa tête négligée jurait honteusement avec le reste, tiré à quatre épingles. Non pas que cela le dérangeait en quoi que ce soit, mais tant qu'à représenter la famille Prince, autant le faire dignement. Cette lignée là, au contraire de ces bâtards de Rogue, méritait le respect.

Optant pour la facilité, il les plaqua vers l'arrière au moyen d'un sortilège basique, appris au détour d'un couloir du manoir Malefoy, alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de l'héritier blondinet.

Apprêté, il se rendit aux appartement de la Gryffondor. Contrairement à elle, il avait les mains libres de tout bagage, car lui n'avait pas prévu de passer les fêtes ailleurs qu'à Poudlard.

13H, l'heure fatidique du départ approchait à grands pas.

Enfin, Hermione pointa le bout de son nez : non pas qu'il soit pressé de partir mais il avait horreur d'attendre. Pour être tout à fait précis, la première chose que vit Niréus fut une main gantée de cuir rouge qui poussait tant bien que mal, une malle assez volumineuse et apparemment aussi lourde qu'elle y paraissait.

_ Non de Merlin ! Encore heureux que vous n'amenez qu'un change !

Ce grommellement typiquement « niréoroguien » subit tout de même quelques fluctuations notoires. En effet, s'il était fort et sec au départ, il devint vite un murmure dès lors que le Serpentard découvrit celle qu'il était en train de sermonner.

Il préféra y regarder à deux fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était trompé ni de personne, ni de lieu : ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas.

Ce qu'il avait devant lui le laissai décidément pantois. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescente grotesque couverte de froufrous et de volants en tous genres qu'il se rappelait avoir vu au bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. Non, ce n'était pas ridicule cette fois ci, c'était juste … Et ses cheveux, pour une fois coiffés à la perfection …

Elle était absolument élég … convenable ! Ador … pas moche ! Splend … plutôt pas mal pour une miss je sais tout Gryffondor. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par cette question inévitable :

_ Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda Hermione anxieuse.

_ Euh … de … euh … de quelqu'un qui serait invitée à un mariage, de quelqu'un qui a une passion immodérée pour le rouge, de quelqu'un qui ne fait rien pour faciliter le transplanage !

_ Tout va bien alors, répondit Hermione qui avait compris depuis un bon moment déjà qu'il ne fallait pas trop en attendre de son ami pour ce genre de choses.

Pourtant, la jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre son comparse oser ajouter : « Et de quelqu'un de plaisant à regarder ». Elle rosit de ce compliment à demi dissimulé, s'accordant ainsi avec les tons de sa tenue.

Hermione avait choisi de sortir le grand jeu. C'était bien sûr pour faire honneur à ses trois amis, mais aussi en mémoire de sa mère qui lui répétait toujours : à chaque occasion, sa mise. Oh pour sûr, elle risquait de faire tâche au milieu de tous ces sorciers qui n'auront certainement pas fait autant de chichis. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait jouer le même jeu à son ami, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas se présenter avec un cavalier en loques.

A sa tignasse, qu'elle matait depuis tôt ce matin à grands coups de brosses et sortilèges, elle avait fait un chignon lâche, d'où s'échappaient trois larges mèches bouclées qui retombaient sur son épaule gauche. A ses oreilles pendaient des gouttes en perle. Sa robe était de couleur crème, relevée de dentelles brodées aux épaules et aux manches, et agrémentée sur la partie basse de fleurs brodées de blanc. Par dessus, elle portait un long manteau rouge, qui touchait terre, au col et manches largement rabattus, laissant apparaître une doublure de satin rouge. Sur le devant, quatre boutons dorés, auxquels s'ajoutaient les deux situés à l'arrière, au milieu de la ceinture. A ses mains, des gants de cuir rouge. A son cou, un foulard de soie crème. A ses bras, une étole crème qui pendait nonchalamment de ses coudes. Le tout avait des allures du siècle dernier, mais était d'un raffinement indéniable. Et a priori, en dépit de ses mauvaises volontés, ce n'était pas Niréus qui allait le démentir.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte du château pour transplaner, Niréus, tout en faisant léviter l'encombrante malle, commenta :

_ Je persiste à dire qu'on en fait trop, nous allons être ridicules !

_ Le ridicule ne tue pas.

_ Merlin merci !

Le transplanage fut éprouvant pour le Serpentard qui non content de subir les désavantages du transplanage d'escorte (il n'était pas sensé savoir où se trouve le Terrier), devait supporter de son seul bras libre, la charge de la valise d'Hermione, qui elle se concentrait pour ne pas perdre de morceau en chemin.

L'atterrissage fut, fort heureusement, impeccable, si ce n'est que la malle se posa aussi délicatement qu'un obus, en plein sur le pied du jeune homme. Et, à vu d'orteil, elle devait bien faire dans les 15 kilos.

_ Ouch ! Rappelez moi pourquoi on ne la pas réduite, cette satanée caisse ?

_ Ça risquait d'abîmer le contenu, voyons, répondit Hermione comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_ Vous savez ce que je lui dis moi à votre contenu, ronchonna-t-il

_ Je crois que j'ai une vague idée, gloussa-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent le long du chemin de terre pour les quelques mètres les séparant du Terrier. Une personne trainait cependant des pieds et ce n'était pas pas celle à qui on pense.

_ Bon vous venez qu'on en finisse, râla Niréus qui avait déjà une bonne avance sur la Gryffondor.

_ Je … j'a … j'arrive. C'est que c'est difficile de marcher là dessus avec des talons, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Balivernes !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je sais pertinemment que vous avez mis des chaussures tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour venir, et que vos talons sont surement quelque part au fond de votre sac ensorcelé, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?demanda-t-elle, légèrement vexée d'avoir ainsi été percée à jour.

_ Vous me prenez vraiment pour un demeuré. Primo, votre taille n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Secondo, je n'ai entendu aucun claquement sur le sol du château. Terzio, les graviers du parc de Poudlard n'ont pas eu l'air de vous ennuyer il y a cinq minutes, à peine. Et puis pour finir, quel intérêt de transplaner à quelques mètres d'un endroit, plutôt que devant la porte ?

_Bon, ça va. J'ai compris, dit Hermione agacée.

_ Vous vous dégonflez, constata-t-il

_ Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout. Enfin …

_ Enfin, rien du tout. Vous allez vous dépêcher, ou c'est moi qui vous y conduit par le paletot !

_ Humpf, tu n'oserai pas, renâcla la jeune femme.

Rogue commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Non seulement il se trouvait dans le dernier endroit au monde où il aimerait être. Mais en plus, voilà, que celle qui lui pourrissait sa pauvre petite vie pépère, faisait sa tête de mule. Foi de Severus, il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse tourner en bourrique plus longtemps !

En un quart de seconde, sa baguette glissa de sa manche vers sa main, dans laquelle elle décrivit quelques courbes gracieuses. Résultat, Hermione se retrouva en l'air, trimballée comme un vulgaire sac de patates, tandis que Niréus ajoutait « Ah, parce que vous croyez que je vais me gêner ! »

_ Pose moi par terre, immédiatement !

_ Navré ! Le contresort m'échappe sur le coup !

_ Fais moi descendre, c'est un ordre !

_ Pour que vous fuyiez la queue entre les jambes comme un chien de prairie ? Certainement pas.

Tandis qu'ils se querellaient, leurs pas (en l'occurrence,ceux du Serpentard), les conduisirent jusqu'au petit portillon qui marquait l'entrée du Terrier. Là, un observateur chargé de l'accueil des invités, les regarda, perplexe.

_ Hermione ? C'est toi ?

_ Oh ! Georges. Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Sois gentil et dis à cette face de crapaud de me faire descendre !

_ Je vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Georges Weasley, un large sourire goguenard aux lèvres. C'est géant ! Ajouta-t-il.

_ Georges! S'indigna Hermione.

_ Pour le mariage de messieurs Potter et Weasley ? Demanda pompeusement le vil Serpentard.

_ Derrière la maison. Vous ne pouvez pas rater le chapiteau, répondit tout aussi pompeusement le rouquin.

_ Attendez tous les deux, vous ne perdez rien pour att …

_ Merci mon brave, coupa Niréus en échangeant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un sourire amusé avec le jumeau Weasley.

Ceci dit, il prit la route indiquée, mais, à mi chemin, bifurqua pour se rendre derrière le poulailler. Là il libéra la jeune femme de l'emprise de son sortilège.

_ Espèce de sagouin ! Vociféra Hermione.

_ Tient, c'est étrange, d'ordinaire on préfère donner des noms d'oiseau plutôt que de singe, déclara-t-il d'un ton innocent.

_ Je vais te …

_ Un pas de plus et vous assisterez aux festivités depuis les airs, menaça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sous le nez de la Gryffondor.

_ Je ...tu … s'énerva Hermione.

_ Il, nous, vous, ils, récita narquoisement le sorcier. Au lieu de réviser vos pronoms, je vous conseille vivement d'enfiler vos chausses.

La Gryffondor, excédée, refusait purement et simplement d'obéir à son goujat d'accompagnateur. L'air bravache, elle ne bougeait pas d'un iota et le défiait ouvertement.

_ Bon, vous n'allez pas nous faire tout un fromage pour une petite séance de lévitation. Ça aura eu le mérite de vous occuper l'esprit. D'ici une à deux minutes, vos amis devraient vous tomber dessus, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et si c'est des excuses que vous voulez, vous savez très bien qu'il est inutile d'attendre.

A contrecoeur, et après un petit moment, Hermione se décida, à remettre sa tenue en état et à la compléter par une paire de chaussures beiges claires. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la turlupinait le plus : qu'il ait osé faire ça, ou qu'il ait raison une fois de plus.

La jeune femme avait bien fait de se décider, car sitôt furent-ils sorti de leur cachette, qu'une masse assez conséquente vint la percuter en scandant « Hermione ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir enfin ! »

La masse en question était en réalité, un des principaux intéressés de cette fête : Harry Potter en personne.

_ Pfiou, tu es splendide Hermione, complimenta Harry.

_ Merci, … euh … toi aussi, répondit-elle mal assurée.

Dans le cadre normal d'une situation normale, Niréus aurait très certainement dû interrompre ces retrouvailles supposées émouvantes, par un raclement de gorge, afin de rappeler sa présence à la jeune femme, pour que celle ci le présente. Seulement voilà, Niréus ne fit absolument rien pour signaler sa présence quant à Potter, d'une part il le connaissait déjà et d'autre part, il aurait vraiment aimé ne pas le connaître justement ! Cependant, Hermione, qui avait encore toute sa tête, et qui souhaitait plus que tout, détourner la conversation, fit les dites présentations.

_ Harry, je te présente Niréus. Niréus Prince.

_ Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un compagnon. Enchanté, fit Potter avec un grand sourire béat en tendant la main à son homologue masculin.

Par respect pour la jeune Gryffondor (depuis quand avait-il du respect pour des Gryffondors autres que Lily?), il serra la main du marié (d'une poigne tout de même assez vigoureuse, écrasant quelques doigts au passage) en marmonnant un « moi de même » on ne peut plus hypocrite.

_ Est ce lui dont tu me parlais dans ta lettre ? Demanda Harry.

_ C'est lui, en effet. Niréus m'a beaucoup aidé depuis … enfin … depuis …

_ J'ai compris Hermione. Inutile de remuer des souvenirs douloureux, la rassura-t-il.

_ Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'impor …

_ Il n'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû nous cacher ça Hermione. Avec Ron, Giny, les Weasley et tous nos amis, ont t'aurait aidé nous aussi. Tu l'as si souvent fait pour nous Hermione …

_ Je sais, mais …

_ Je te remercie Niréus d'avoir pris soin de ma meilleure amie. Je peux t'appeler Niréus ?

_ Humpf, sinon à quoi ça sert d'avoir un prénom ? Cela dit on a pas élevé les niffleurs ensembles, Railla le serpentard.

_ Effectivement, répondit le marié un peu désarçonné.

_ Harry … retenta Hermione.

_ Au fait Hermione, maintenant que ça me revient (le ton du Gryffondor se fit plus soupçonneux), est ce qu'il a un rapport avec le Prince qu'on connait ?

_ Euh, oui … Niréus est un cousin du professeur Rogue …

_ Mais je ne suis pas autiste, vous auriez très bien pu me le demander, grinça le concerné.

_ Je comprends mieux certaines chose, lança sarcastiquement Harry.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? Le défia Rogue.

_ L'allure, les grands airs, le cynisme, l'amabilité …

_ C'est vrai qu'il a des airs de famille très surprenants, rattrapa Hermione. Mais Niréus m'a aidé au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer Harry … En parlant de ça, …

_ Bon assez bavassé ! Le temps est aux réjouissances. Quant à vous …

_ Tient c'est plus Niréus maintenant, ricana ce dernier.

_ Du moment que vous êtes un ami d'Hermione, ça me suffit : vous êtes le bienvenue.

_ Harry …

_ Allez viens, il faut absolument que tu ailles voir Ron et puis Ginny aussi. Elle est avec Molly à l'intérieur, moi je suis interdit de séjour, annonça joyeusement le héros national en agrippant la manche de son amie.

_ Harry … supplia Hermione.

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait rien. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? A priori pas. Mais Niréus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_ Par les bottes de Merlin ! Moi qui pensais que mon cousin exagérait ! Potter, quand allez vous arrêter d'être encore plus crétin que vous en avez l'air ! Ça fait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle essaye de vous dire quelque chose d'important et de difficile. Ah on peut dire que vous savez y faire avec les femmes ! Bougez vous de lui faire dire oui à celle que vous avez attrapé. Parce que si elle se rétracte, vous allez avoir du mal à en trouver une autre aussi cruche, je vous le garantis.

_ Ah parce que moôssieur le zouave attifé comme un duc, se croit meilleur que les autres peut être !

_ Moi au moins je sais écouter quand on me parle. On vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait déboucher les oreilles le matin !

_ Et vous, les carottes, y paraît que ça rend aimable, alors lésinez pas sur la quantité !

Et la dispute s'envenimait de répliques en répliques, sous les oreilles impuissantes de la malheureuse Hermione qui ne savait pas comment arrêter ça.

_ Niréus, s'il te plait …

_ Quoi encore ! Si vous m'avez fait venir dans ce trou perdu, c'est bien pour vous soutenir lorsque vous le leur annoncerez …

_ Oui …

_ Et c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire, non ? Il faut bien que cet imbécile pas fini se décide à vous écouter. Sinon comment espérez vous le lui apprendre ?

_Oui mais …

_ Ah ne vous en prenez pas à cette pauvre Hermione, vous et votre sale caractère, menaça Harry.

_ Harry !

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ S'il te plait … arrête …

_ Que ?

_ Je suis aveugle ! Cria Hermione pour se donner le courage de le dire. Elle ne put retenir les armes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

_ Ah bravo ! ironisa Niréus à l'intention du jeune Potter (mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il alla réconforter la jeune femme. Il en avait étrangement très envie, mais son cerveau conscient classait ça parmi les manoeuvres dangereuses)

_ Comment ? Demanda Harry.

_ Pitié, ne m'oblige pas à le redire. C'est arrivé lors de l'attaque qui a couté la vie à ma famille. J'ai été percutée par une poutre du plafond, j'ai perdu connaissance … et quand je me suis réveillée : plus rien, décrit Hermione brisée.

_ J … je, je ne savait pas, dit Harry sous le choc.

_ Remarque super constructive Potter, critiqua le Serpentard accoudé au poulailler.

_ Pourtant … enfin … quand je te vois là … rien n'a changé Hermione, balbutia Harry.

_ C'est très gentil Harry. Mais tout ça je le dois à Niréus … Il est apparu quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, il m'a défendu, remonté le moral … Grâce à lui je n'ai pas été renvoyé de Poudlard, je peux continuer mes études et être presque aussi autonome qu'avant. Il a même créé un sort pour moi, pour que je puisse lire …

_ Lui ? Fit Harry incrédule en désignant celui qu'il avait pris en grippe quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hermione acquiesça.

Harry, bien que par moments impulsif, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, restait tout de même très humain. Sensible, il était profondément touché par ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. Bon joueur, il reconnaissait la valeur de ce grossier personnage. Et bien qu'il l'agaçait au plus haut point, il s'approcha de lui, gêné, et lui fit ses excuses :

_ Niréus, pardonne moi, je t'ai mal jugé. Et je me suis comporté comme un abruti.

_ C'est tout à votre honneur de le reconnaître, répondit Niréus sans essayer d'atténuer la culpabilité du survivant.

Harry, voyant qu'elle était toujours en larmes, prit Hermione dans ses bras, et la berça doucement pour la calmer. Geste qui fit tiquer le Prince malgré lui. D'autant qu'une certaine petite voix fit son retour pour lui glisser à l'oreille « Ben oui mon gars, fallait te décider tout à l'heure » (Toi la ferme ! Répondit Rogue en pensées).

Harry renonça à blâmer son amie de lui, de leur avoir cacher ça. En effet les larmes de la Gryffondor ne se tarissaient plus alors qu'elle se répandait en excuses, dont la plus récurrente était « pardonne moi d'avoir gâché ce si beau jour avec mon obstination, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ».

Le jeune homme la rassura, et lui assura qu'il aurait refusé de célébrer son mariage si elle n'avait pas été là, Ron et Ginny aussi d'ailleurs.

Après s'être calmée, elle fit promettre au jeune homme de ne rien dire à sa future femme aujourd'hui si c'était possible bien sûr. Elle connaissait assez Ginny pour savoir que la nouvelle risquait de l'affecter au point de lui gâcher cette journée. En réalité il fut conclut que cette annonce devrait rester le plus longtemps secrète, pour aujourd'hui au moins. Demain est un autre jour. Seul Ron serait lui aussi dans la confidence. À eux quatre, ils pourraient maintenir l'illusion pour le reste de l'assemblée, surtout des Weasley, que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Harry prit congé d'Hermione, la laissant aux bons soins de son cavalier du jour, pour aller s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants, et prévenir Ronald aussi.

Les deux acolytes contournèrent rapidement la maison. Ils eurent tout de même le temps de se faire attaquer par un gnome de jardin téméraire, dont Niréus se débarrassa d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

Severus n'était pas présent lors du mariage de Bill, mais il appris que les installations (qu'il venait de décrire à la jeune femme) étaient les mêmes. La foule en revanche semblait bien plus conséquente. Et dès que cette foule eut posée ses quelques centaine paires de yeux sur eux, le Serpentard eut la confirmation d'une chose :

_ Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on allait être ridicules !

**Alors alors, qu'en dites vous ? Depuis le temps qu'on en parle de ce fichu mariage ^^ et encore c'est pas fini, là c'est que l'arrivée ! J'ai préféré couper l'épisode mariage en plusieurs morceaux sinon ça m'aurait fait un chap beaucoup trop long … **

**Par contre pour les tenues je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai commis un impair mais c'est que moi les fringues c'est pas trop mon truc et les mariages j'y connait strictement rien ^^' si ce n'est que je sais qu'en général on y va bien habillé XD**

**si certaines sont intéressées par la tenue qui m'a inspiré celle d'Hermione, je pourrais toujours essayer de trouver une photo ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes … **

**Moi pendant ce temps je retourne à la suite qui risque d'être très difficile à écrire, enfin si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux XD **

**A la prochaine !**

**Réponse review anonyme :**

**_ Nagisa : tout d'abord merci (ben oui c'est à moi de vous dire merci plutôt, d'avoir la gentillesse de me lire, parce que moi je ne fais rien que m'amuser à imaginer ces situations tordues XD), merci de tous tes compliments qui sont vraiment motivants. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura un peu rassasier, sinon c'est pas grave, y'en aura d'autres XD. Je vais essayer en effet d'être plus régulière dans mes publications mais vu la conjoncture familiale actuelle (un ordi pour tout le monde) c'est pas gagné. **

**Sevy chou ? C'est vrai que quand il fait pas attention il est chou ^^ mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne va pas se changer en romeo XD je crois que ce dernier chapitre illustre bien sa délicatesse légendaire XD**

**Pour ce qui est de mes études, pour le moment ça se passe plutôt pas mal ^^ merci ^^ en septembre, cap sur un 3ème année de droit même si là j'attends encore les résultats (et y a rien de plus agaçant :/ bon sang nous on a droit qu'à 3h pour plancher et eux il leur faut plus d'un mois pour corriger ! Grrrr)**

**Au plaisir de te relire !**

**_ MarynS: merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ^^ j'espère que tes partiels se sont passés aussi bien sinon mieux que les miens ! En tout cas je suis très flattée d'avoir pu t'oxygéner un peu l'esprit avec mon chapitre pendant cette période de galère ^_^ **

**A la prochaine !, j'espère que celui là aussi t'aura plut.**

**_ c3cil3 : Merci ^^ j'espère qu'ils t'auront diverti XD**


	31. Chapter 31: la ponte des Joncheruines

_ Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on allait être ridicules!

Et pour cause …

Face à eux se trouvait une foule de sorciers qui les dévisageaient de pied en cap. Un peu comme le ferait une personne lambda lorsqu'elle voit un clown arriver. Une comparaison pas tout à fait excessive. Avec leurs allures, ils auraient très certainement fait moins « tâche » au beau milieu d'une assemblée de mangemorts (pour la plupart des aristocrates imbus de leur sang et de leurs manières), que dans cette masse de sorciers chiquement décontractés.

Rogue remarqua qu'après une bonne grosse minute d'inspection, des nuances apparurent dans les regards des uns et des autres. Finie la surprise car tous avaient reconnu Hermione. Certains lui portaient une admirations non dissimulée. D'autres étaient simplement heureux de la voir et parmi eux Rogue reconnut beaucoup de ces crétins congénitaux qui avaient été ses élèves les années passées.

Peu à peu l'attention glissa de la jeune femme à celui qui l'accompagnait. Ainsi Niréus fut-il la proie de regards tantôt curieux, tantôt venimeux : il apparaissait clairement que la Gryffondor était sur la liste de chasse de certains mâles de l'assistance et ces derniers voyaient d'un très mauvais oeil la présence du Serpentard. Celui ci leur répondait comme à son habitude par la panoplie de la parfaite Terreur des cachots : visage fermé, regard glacial, et tutti quanti. Malheureusement pour lui, cela rendait beaucoup moins bien sans le profil Rogue en option, si bien que nombreux furent ceux qui osèrent les approcher … Plus exactement tout le monde osa les approcher.

Ils fendirent la foule à la vitesse d'un escargot qui se serait foulé la cheville, tant ils étaient accostés de toutes parts. Le Serpentard ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il entendit ce genre de bribes de phrases : « Miss Granger ravi de vous rencontrer ! », « Hermione, tu es superbe », « Mademoiselle vous êtes magnifique, peut être pourrions nous … » (Niréus prenait un malin plaisir, allez savoir pourquoi, à écarter ces Don Juan à 2 noises d'un magistral coup de coude entre les côtes) …

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout du jardin, non loin des tables garnies de gâteaux, dragées, champagnes et autres collations festives. Alors qu'ils se croyaient hors de portée de ces fous furieux, un flash surgit de nulle part, aveuglant le pauvre Niréus dont les oreilles grésillaient encore après qu'un petit sorcier replet lui ait hurlé dedans « Un sourire pour la Gazette du Sorcier ! ».

_ Saleté de …. commença à insulter Severus.

_ Oh ! Quel grossier personnage ! Râla une vieille petite sorcière qui passait. Ces jeunes de nos jours!

_ Allez consulter vieille folle, je n'avais encore rien dit !

_ Petit voyou ! De mon temps …

_ On en a rien à faire de vos histoire moisies. On ne vous rien demandé que je sache ! Pesta Severus en esquivant un coup de canne.

_ Euh, … excusez le madame, intervint Hermione quand elle sentit un étrange courant d'air passer non loin de sa tête. Il est légèrement, comment dire, sur les nerfs, depuis … depuis (depuis quand d'ailleurs ? La naissance?), depuis qu'un gnome l'a mordu au mollet quand on a traversé le jardin. C'est qu'il y a été fort le bougre, fit-elle mine de plaisanter en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du Serpentard pour le faire taire. La précision n'étant pas au rendez vous, elle écrasa au passage le nez de son serviteur.

Hermione continua à remuer la main mécaniquement, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, le temps que la sorcière inconnue et courroucée ait disparu de leur champ de vision. Pendant ce temps, Rogue vérifiait les dégâts causés à son appendice nasal.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de gnome, nasilla Niréus.

_ Oh, ca va ! Si tu te tenais un peu mieux, je n'aurais pas à inventer des excuses abracadabrantes.

_ Ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est … Oh non, folle à deux heures

_ Quoi ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'elle vint saluer Hermione en personne.

_ Hermione. Te voilà enfin. Je commençais à craindre qu'un gnouffle ne t'ai enlevé.

L'enfer Luna Lovegood, Severus sentait la migraine arriver à grands pas. Déjà que de loin c'était pas banal mais alors là …

_ Luna ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Neville est là aussi ?

_ Oui. Il est en train de discuter avec Perceval.

_ Neville, avec Percy ? C'est à peine croyable, mais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis, enfin, depuis tu sais quoi.

_ C'est vrai, il est très gentil, répliqua-t-elle ailleurs.

Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitude ? Hermione ne savait, encore une fois, pas quoi penser de ce que lui disait Luna. Toujours aussi énigmatique et incompréhensible. C'est vrai quoi ! Qui est sensé être gentil, Neville ou Percy ?

_ Tu es ravissante Hermione, complimenta subitement la Serdaigle en passant du coq à l'âne comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

_ Merci Luna. Toi aussi, tu es radieuse dans ta …

Aïe, problème, songea Hermione qui n'avait malheureusement aucune idée de ce que portait Luna. Elle avait besoin d'aide et en vitesse, car il était inutile de compter sur la chance et les probabilités avec cette fille si excentrique et imprévisible. Niréus devait absolument l'aider … et maintenant de préférence !

Rogue avait soigneusement veillé à se tenir le plus à l'écart possible des deux représentantes du sexe féminin, craignant pour sa santé mentale. Il se tenait en retrait, derrière la Gryffondor, et faisait mine de s'intéresser à la décoration. Une décoration à ce point épurée qu'elle était quasi inexistante, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, ça lui permettait au moins d'échapper à la barjo de service. Cependant, comme on dit, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop : le voilà de nouveau embarqué sur un radeau percé. Par Merlin, pourquoi toujours lui !

_ ta … pataugeait Hermione.

_ Touss ! Touss ! Rob … Suggéra, pas si discrètement, Niréus.

_ Ta nouvelle robe. Elle est magnifique … rebondit Hermione.

_ Touss ! Cornes … Touss ! Touss !

_ Et ces cornes te vont à ravir balança la Gryffondor en reprenant l'information toussotée par son complice.

_ Et ça l'étonne pas plus que ça ? Fut bluffé Rogue.

_ Cornes ? Réagit enfin Hermione.

_ Hé bé pas trop tôt, s'ajouta-t-il en pensées alors qu'il commençait à craindre que la « Loufoquite aigüe » ne soit contagieuse.

_ Oh, ça. C'est à cause de la saison, expliqua Luna comme si ça coulait de source.

_ La saison ? répéta Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas (Niréus non plus d'ailleurs, mais lui aurait aimé plus que tout, ne pas chercher à comprendre).

_ Oui, c'est la période de reproduction des joncheruines, annonça Luna à la manière d'un journaliste qui vous rapporte la dernière des catastrophes en date.

_ Ah … fit mine de comprendre Hermione bien qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas le rapport.

_ Les joncheruines sont très virulents pendant la saison des amours, c'est pourquoi j'ai équipé un serre tête de siphons à joncheruines … On est jamais trop prudent.

_ Tu as bien raison, acquiesça Hermione

_ Complètement cinglée, critiqua Severus dans la barbe qu'il ne se laissait pas pousser.

Hermione savait que sous ses airs de maboule à côté de la plaque, Luna était une personne bourrée de qualités. Elle était serviable, secourable, intelligente même si elle avait sa manière à elle de le montrer. Par égard pour tout cela, la Gryffondor voulut faire taire son compagnon. Le moyen le plus rapide et efficace qu'elle trouva fut de lui écraser ses orteils déjà mis à rude épreuve par sa malle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une méthode pour le moins barbare mais aux résultats immédiats.

Ceci arracha un grognement de douleur au Serpetard qui l'étouffa en un nouveau toussotement. Mal lui en prit.

_ C'est ton ami ? Demanda Luna

_ Qui ? Oh, lui. Oui, c'est un ami, affirma Hermione.

_ Il est plutôt mignon. Vous allez très bien ensembles. Félicitations Hermione, déclara Luna sans le moindre complexe.

La Gryffondor fit honneur aux couleurs de sa maison en piquant, pour la seconde fois de la journée, un fard phénoménal. Rogue avait une réaction exothermique des joues similaire, sauf que dans son cas, on ne pouvait pas trop savoir s'il s'agissait de colère ou de gène. Inutile de lui demander personnellement, il aurait immédiatement prétendu vouloir faire un hachis de Serdaigle. Pourtant en lui même, cette phrase le gênait plutôt qu'autre chose … Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder là dessus : c'était surement les deux.

_ Non, Luna, tu te trompes … euh … Niréus et moi on est pas …

_ Niréus ? C'est un joli prénom. En plus, il lui convient parfaitement, coupa Luna.

« Oh misère, après avoir tapé dans l'oeil d'une grosse folle en peinture, voilà que maintenant c'était la timbrée en chair et en os. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça … »

_ C'est vrai ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un ami, on est pas ensembles.

_ Et encore, ami est un bien grand mot, pensa Rogue en se mentant, sans vraiment le savoir, à lui même.

_ Ah bon, répondit Luna d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

_ Et toi Luna, comment ça avance avec Neville ? Détourna Hemione.

_ Oh, ça va très bien. C'est dommage que lui soit encore à Poudlard. On se voit moins souvent. Mais il m'écrit beaucoup. Et puis là il vient de m'offrir ça …

De toute évidence, Luna lui montrait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_ Touss ! Touss ! Bag … Touss !

Message reçu.

_ Cette bague est magnifique Luna, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

_ Ton ami a une mauvaise toux Hermione.

_ Ah oui, il a surement dû attraper froid pendant le transplanage …

_ C'est un signe d'infection !

_ Infection ? Dit Hermione surprise par l'augmentation de régime de la Serdaigle.

_ Exactement ! Quand les Joncheruines pondent dans les narines …

« Vade retro la siphonnée ! Interdiction d'approcher ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec mon nez, quand il est normal tout le monde se paie ma tête comme quoi il est long et crochu, et quand il est modifié,voilà qu'on le transforme en incubateur à bestioles imaginaires après l'avoir sauvagement écrasé ! » S'insurgea le Serpentard en pensées. Il faisait de son mieux (et c'était dur) pour rester stoïque, garder son calme et fermer sa bouche mais faut tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !

_ … et qu'on ne retire pas les oeufs à temps, les larves sortent et elles se nourrissent. Après les victimes se mettent à tousser violemment et elles risquent de faire ressortir leur cerveau par le trou qu'ont creusé les larves ! C'est très grave une infection de Joncheruines.

« Elle, elle risque pas de perdre grand chose, je vous le garantis, parce que niveau cerveau … » commenta intérieurement Severus.

Hermione appréciait vraiment Luna. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de ses histoires tordues, elle commençait elle aussi à avoir mal au crâne. Et le haut le coeur qu'elle eut en s'imaginant un cerveau sortir par les trous de nez n'était pas là pour arranger les choses …

_ Ecoute Luna, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de t'en faire pour lui mais je t'assure, ce n'est qu'un simple coup de froid, rien de plus, tenta Hermione.

_ Ils disent tous ça, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut … Au fait, il ne sait pas parler ton copain, dit Luna en farfouillant dans son sac.

_ Hein ? Euh … Oh si, il sait, mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'il se taise, répondit Hermione en imaginant très bien dans quel état devait être Niréus … c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas incendié la jeune femme. A tous les coups elle allait déguster quand tout ça serait fini …

_ Ah ah ! Il faut simplement qu'il se l'accroche dans les cheveux, fit Luna triomphante en brandissant un objet qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas distinguer.

La Gryffondor n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps pour savoir de quoi il retournait :

_ Un moulin à vent planté sur une patate ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Il est hors de question que je fasse le pitre avec ça sur la caboche ! (Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement de rire)

_ C'est pour votre bien. Ce dénicheur de Joncheruines va générer une brise d'énergie interne qui balaiera les larves, dit-elle professionnelle.

_ Bon sang, c'est pas vrai. Je suis enrhumé, tête de flan ! E-N-R-H-U-M-É ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de compliqué là dedans !

_ Oh, il a attrapé froid. Hermione, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt … Bon, je vais vous laisser. Amusez vous bien, finit Luna dans un grand sourire en s'en allant.

_ Enfin débarrassés de cette furie, soupira-t-il

Malgré le ton jovial employé par la Serdaigle qui s'était volontairement faite passée pour une étourdie (euh, disons pour une étourdie encore plus étourdie que l'étourdie qu'elle est d'ordinaire), Hermione savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle était sûrement très peinée qu'on l'ait encore prise pour une folle. Bien que la Gryffondor l'ait longtemps qualifiée comme telle, elle avait appris à connaître Luna en bataillant à ses côtés, et puis Harry lui avait raconté certaines choses qui l'avait amené à réviser son jugement … c'était en réalité une fille très sensible. Très forte aussi.

_ Oh toi ! On peut compter sur toi pour ne pas en rater une !

_ Quoi ?

_ Où est-elle ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Qui?

_ Luna !

_ L'autre tarée …

_ Luna !

_ Près du buffet et qu'elle y reste, grogna-t-il.

_ Je vais la voir, reste là, ordonna Hermione.

_ Bien que ça m'ennuie de ne pas vous contredire, figurez vous que je n'ai pas l'intention d'approcher cette fêlée du bocal, ironisa-t-il en réponse.

Il vit sa protégée … euh … celle qu'il accompagnait partir en direction de la table. Hermione n'en menait pas large. Avec ces bêtises, elle risquait sa couverture. Elle percuta un quelque chose non identifié au passage mais comme il ne couina et ne râla pas, elle en déduisit que ça ne devait pas être vivant : un ballon peut être. Il n'empêche que, pour arriver à ses fins, elle allait devoir la jouer fine justement.

_ Euh, Luna ? Je peux te parler ? S'aventura Hermione lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître le parfum qu'elle avait sentit quelques secondes plus tôt.

La Gryfondor ne visa pas tout à fait juste puisque son regard portait vers une coupe de champagne et non vers la concernée. Luna trouva cela très étrange mais n'en souffla pas un mot. S'il y avait effectivement quelque chose, c'était à Hermione de le lui dire. Luna ne voulait surtout pas mettre son amie mal à l'aise.

_ Je sais ce qui te tracasse Hermione, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réactions, voulut-elle la rassurer.

Et la jeune femme de se répandre en excuses en lieu et place de l'idiot qui lui servait de cavalier. « S'il croit avoir gagné, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil » pensa Hermione en mettant en oeuvre le plan qu'elle venait d'élaborer.

Quand Hermione s'en revint vers Niréus, elle dissimulait bien mal un rictus un soupçon diabolique.

_ Qu'y a-t-il encore ? S'enquit Niréus.

_ J'ai discuté avec Luna.

_ Merci, ça je l'avais compris …

_ Tu dois aller t'excuser pour ta conduite.

_ Ah, ah, ah, pouffa le Serpentard.

_ En quoi est si drôle ?

_ On dirait que vous ne me connaissez pas très bien. Je ne m'excuse jamais. Et encore moins quand je n'ai rien fait, ricana-t-il.

_ Elle ne voulait que ton bien.

_ Ça, ça reste à prouver.

_ Je savais que tu dirais ça, mais j'ai tout prévu.

_ Comment cela ? Douta Rogue.

_ Tiens la voilà qui arrive justement, lâcha Hermione trop innocemment.

Et effectivement Luna approchait.

_ Au fait Niréus, dit-elle.

_ Humpf

_ Il ne faut surtout pas être si timide. J'accepte tes excuses volontiers. Tiens je te donne mon dénicheur.

Severus se serait volontiers décroché la mâchoire perplexe mais celle ci refusait obstinément de bouger. Que se passe-t-il ?

Son regard glissa vers la Gryffondor qui semblait se réjouir, baguette à la main. Baguette à la main ? Non, elle n'a tout de même pas osé ? Niréus tenta de bouger. Elle a osé !

C'est ainsi qu'il assista impuissant à la dramatique scénette qui suivit et dont il était l'acteur, et victime, principal. Humilié, saucissonné comme une vulgaire charcuterie, il voulut lancer un regard noir à son bourreau, mais même ses muscles faciaux étaient paralysés. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore voir avec horreur la Serdaigle s'approcher et accrocher l'immonde épingle pomme de terre dans ses cheveux qu'il avait mis tant de temps à coiffer (11 secondes et un sort tout de même). Luna a priori continuait de déblatérer des inepties mais Niréus ne l'écoutait pas, trop obnubilé par l'imminente catastrophe qu'il voyait se rapprocher dangereusement, un appareil photo à la main. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas prévenir Hermione, et la Serdaigle frappée s'éloignait déjà absorbée par un quelque chose imaginaire à ses pieds.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva :

CLIC !

Hermione, surprise, leva le sort qui entravait le Serpentard. Sitôt qu'il sentit ses membres libérés, il balaya d'un revers rageur l'accessoire ridicule, mais c'était trop tard : c'était dans la boite. Et la boite partait au son d'un « Salut Hermione, j'suis désolé mais j'ai pas le temps ! Je dois prendre plein de photos pour Harry ! »

_ Oups ! Colin, dit Hermione en réalisant la gravité de la situation.

Une excuse, vite, où ça allait sérieusement barder.

_ Niréus … euh … je, je … C'est fou tous ces photographes non ? (bonjour l'excuse!)

Nireus était dans une fureur blanche. Il était calme, très calme … Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bon joueur : non, non, il se vengerait, et avec l'art et la manière s'il vous plaît.

_ Affolant en effet, déclara-t-il platement.

_ C'e …

_ Aussi affolant il me semble que ces sorts qui vous frappent en traitre par derrière. N'est pas ?

_ Euh … oui … non … Je, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine …

_ Mais me changer en potiche ne vous a pas dérangé plus que ça a priori.

_ Je suis …

_ On ne vous a jamais dit que vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre directrice diabolique.

_ Euh … non.

_ C'est un tort, si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Moi ? Vous en vouloir ? Quelle idée ! Quoique, à la réflexion, j'aurais bien envie de vous étriper ! Mais comme je tiens à garder mon casier judiciaire vierge, je crois que je vais devoir laisser couler. C'est sensé être quoi la suite des réjouissances ?

_ Euh, je dois aller retrouver Ginny, et après la cérémonie, il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie de leur donner leurs cadeaux de mariage.

_ Des cadeaux de mariage ?

_ Euh, et bien oui. Mais tu étais avec moi à Pré a Lard, tu sais ce que c'est.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Severus jubilait intérieurement. Une idée pas si bête qu'elle y paraissait venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Un bon petit tour pour une bonne revanche …

_ Euh, je peux vous laisser là un petit moment ?

_ Ça m'ennuierait un peu, avoua Hermione.

_ Ce n'était pas une question, précisa Rogue.

_ Humpf, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Comme vous comprenez vite, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme.

_ Et peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ?

_ Non, répondit-il sans détours.

_ Ce n'était pas une question, renvoya Hermione malicieusement. Mais le goujat était déjà parti.

Niréus se trouva un coin reculé, où il fabriqua en un temps record ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Peu de temps après, il était de retour avec ses « cadeaux » en poche, et un air très satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

**Pfiouf, et voilà, le mariage épisode 2. bon sang ça a pas été simple de manipuler Luna … je crois que chacune de ses répliques j'ai dû les remanier au moins 3 fois pour essayer de rester dans le personnage. Et la faire interagir avec Sev n'a pas été une mince affaire non plus … j'espère que ça rend bien et que j'ai pu un peu vous détendre les zygomatiques ^^ **

**Comme d'habitude j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

**Alors ? Quelques paris sur le « cadeau de mariage » made in Severus XD**

**A plus et encore merci !**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Nagisa : Encore merci pour ta fidélité, j'espère que ce nouveau chap t'aura plu et fait rire comme le précédent ^^ (C'est je crois la meilleure récompense pour un auteur de savoir qu'il a réussi à faire rire ou pleurer :-) Je confirme que ces chapitres sont plus courts que certains, ou plutôt disons que ceux là sont normaux et les autres normalement long XD mais c'est super que tu considères passer du bon temps avec mon histoire, ça me va droit au coeur ^^ Je te dis à la prochaine et attends ton avis avec impatience !**


	32. Chapter 32: Fait comme un rat

**Aïe Aïe Aïe … je sens comme une p'tite tension … Arrrfffff je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée de ce retard excessif :/ J'ai pas assuré sur le coup … Des explications … euhh … protestation de vampires contre le sang contaminé, révolte des elfes de maison qui refusent d'être soumis au RSA, et des géants qui clamaient haut et forts qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans l'affaire des bombes atomiques car personne n'avait mangé de chili ce jour là … Bon d'accord même mes blagues sont nulles ^^' la vérité : un job d'été avec des horaires de fou, un ordi en panne et une rentrée folklorique (rien de bien original je vous l'accorde). **

**Aujourd'hui je suis enfin capable de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère intéressera encore quelques personnes. D'ailleurs un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages d'encouragement. C'était vraiment sympa et très remotivant. Gros merci à Nagisa, Guest, RoxySnape, Bouteille-d-encre, Lore, NoraSnape, Emelyne07. Et encore merci à tous les lecteurs.**

**Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre. Je suis pas très convaincue du résultat et surtout des fautes d'orthographe, ouille, ma dernière relecture a été très sommaire va-t-on dire ^^' désolée**

_ Bien, nous y voilà. Bon courage et vous me retrouverez près du buffet au besoin. Je pense que malgré votre, hum, disons petit problème, ce coin vous sera facilement identifiable, décréta Niréus.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous tenir la chandelle même au beau milieu de la cérémonie, fit il exaspéré.

_ Euh, enfin... si … je dois dire que c'est un peu comme ça que je m'imaginais la chose, voulut ironiser une Hermione de nouveau en proie à la panique.

_ Vie privée et intimité sont-ils des concepts qui vous parlent par hasard ? C'est un peu comme si vous me demandiez de vous accompagner aux toilettes, railla-t-il.

_ Mais, mais … comment vais-je m'en sortir sans toi !

_ Comme la grande sorcière indépendante que vous savez être, quand vous ne jouez pas la gamine !

_ Je n'irai pas seule, affirma-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sans détour.

_ Rectification, même une gamine est plus mature que vous en ce moment, soupira-t-il mi agacé mi … agacé.

_ Ça n'a absolument rien de drôle, se défendit Hermione.

_ Ah ça, je confirme ! Je commence à être sérieusement fatigué de devoir constamment vous … vous … Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, n'y allez pas, c'est ridicule. (un retournement de veste pas si incongru vu ce qui se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas.). C'est vrai, vous ne leur serez pas d'une grande utilité, voire même un fardeau. Et puis la mariée, pensez-y. Imaginez sa déception quand elle verra le témoin de son mari tâtonner son contrat de mariage en cherchant l'endroit où elle doit signer.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de moi, souffla Hermione blessée. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver à des kilomètres de cette tente surpeuplée et de ce rustre qu'elle croyait son ami.

Niréus ne répondit pas car cela était totalement inutile. Il jaugea la jeune femme assez abattue pour céder à ce qui allait suivre et de ce fait attendit que les acteurs suivants interviennent. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

_ Hé ! Hermione, regarde qui je t'amène !

_ Hermione, te voilà enfin ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

« Cette voix, impossible de ne pas la reconnaître. Oh Merlin non ! Ron... et Harry aussi » pensa Hermione affolée.

_ Ron, toutes mes fé-licita-tions, bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Ben merci, répondit ce dernier un peu gêné.

_ …

_ Euh … et celui ci doit être le fameux Niréus dont Harry vient de me parler, demanda le rouquin à sa vieille amie, tout en échangeant un regard à la fois entendu, interrogateur et confirmatif, avec le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Rogue n'aimait pas trop ces messes basses visuelles, mais qu'à cela ne tienne si ça pouvait le débarrasser de la jeune femme. Il avait un cruel besoin d'être seul un moment. Et puis il commençait à en avoir assez, de toujours devoir se battre avec cette tête de girouette pour qu'elle veuille bien faire quelque chose.

Il regarda les deux futurs époux traîner leur amie avec eux alors que celle ci avait la mine de quelqu'un qui rencontre son premier mangemort. Il les vit discuter tout le long du chemin, sans qu'Hermione ne se départisse de son faciès terrifié. Un court (mais vraiment très très court) instant, il fut tenté de les rejoindre pour la rassurer. Fort heureusement, le Severus qui était en lui, eut tôt fait de reprendre le dessus et brida ces élans déplacés. Enfin, elle disparut dans la maisonnée : le souaffle avait changé de camp.

Rogue se servit un petit remontant puis s'écarta de cette foule qui l'oppressait. Il jeta tout de même un dernier regard à la maison. Regard qui se focalisa finalement sur la fenêtre de la cuisine où il aperçut sa protégée en larme face à une Mme Weasley apparemment épouvantée. Le pot aux mandragores avait fini par être découvert. D'un autre côté, cela aurait étonné le maître des potions que cette sacré Molly se laisse berner par une cachoterie aussi grossière. Nul doute que l'expérience Fred et Georges avait aiguisé son flair pour ce genre de choses.

Il faillit rester et observer le déroulement de la scène, mais s'en détourna quasi immédiatement : ces histoires de bonnefemme ne l'intéressaient et ne le concernaient absolument pas.

Rogue se dirigea de nouveau vers le poulailler, loin du tumulte,et s'assit sur la rambarde de bois. De son perchoir, il avait une vue d'ensemble des festivités qu'il se laissa aller à observer, pensif.

Peut être était-il triste ? … Nostalgique ? Ou bien mélancolique … Qui sait … Le Serpentard avait depuis bien longtemps maintenant perdu la conscience de la valeur de ces mots. Ils étaient son quotidien, si étroitement lié à son être, qu'il les pensait cousus à son âme avec le fil de l'amertume.

Sous ses yeux absents, la cérémonie se déroulait, lentement mais sûrement, sans pour autant qu'il ne partage la liesse des invités.

Étrangement, il ne reconnaissait pas sa morosité habituelle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer, voir Potter au bras de sa toute nouvelle femme ne l'avait pas frappé plus que cela. Bien qu'il maudissait ce garçon, Severus devait se l'avouer, il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier entièrement à son père. Il avait hérité de l'arrogance, et de l'effronterie de son géniteur, et ça n'était plus à démontrer. Pourtant, et avec toute la mauvais foi dont il était capable, il ne retrouvait pas en Potter fils cette noirceur, ce côté malsain si caractéristique de la clique des maraudeurs. L'agaçant trio gryffondor, malgré leur insolence et leur irrespect des règles établies, n'avait jamais passé un malheureux à tabac sans raison valable. Ou tout du moins, si cela avait été le cas, ils ne l'avaient pas fait aussi ouvertement et publiquement que leurs ainés qui avaient reçu moult retenu pour cela, sans pour autant cesser leurs activités.

Et puis, sans vouloir être offensant pour la fille Weasley, malgré sa robe de mariée aussi blanche que la neige, et ses attraits naturels, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lily Evans. Même vêtue de haillons, sa Lily, celle qu'il avait connu et aimé, sa belle et douce Lily, éclipsait toutes les femmes de l'assistance et ce même s'il reconnaissait à cette satané Granger un petit charme particulier bien à elle. Un petit charme qui, bien qu'il se refuse catégoriquement à le reconnaître, lui rappelait un tantinet (euphémisme à la Severus) son amie d'enfance.

Comme il aurait aimé revoir une fois encore son fin sourire, vibrer au son de son rire cristallin, se perdre dans les prés verdoyants de ses yeux, s'assoupir de nouveau, comme un enfant, sur l'herbe fraîche, sous la caresse de ses doux cheveux portés par la brise. Par Merlin, sa joyeuse spontanéité lui manquait…

Severus était maintenant à mille lieux de toute réalité terrestre. Loin, perdu dans des souvenirs qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie : sa première rencontre avec Lily, leurs belles parties d'éclats de rires, leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, la fois où il avait en vain essayé de la faire tenir sur un balai … ce dernier souvenir arracha un sourire à Severus : la toute brillante Lily Evans avait été une calamité sur un balai...

Un sortilège de l'oubli aurait très certainement été plus fatal à cet homme brisé, que le tout impardonnable sortilège de la mort en personne.

Une cacophonie d'applaudissements le tira de ses pensées. D'un bref coup d'oeil, il put constater que la phase baiser mielleux était en cours d'achèvement. Le Serpentard se hâta de se mêler la populace et à son grand dam, Hermione était déjà partie à sa recherche. Abruti par les hourras et autres ovations, il la rejoignit alors que les ex futurs mariés réitéraient leurs prouesses. Il allait l'accoster quand un objet volant pas encore identifié s'écrasa sur sa tête, manquant de l'éborgner : il venait d'être victime de l'attaque d'un bouquet de mariés. N'y prêtant que peu d'attention, il écarta d'un revers de semelle, les fleurs qui gisaient à ses pieds

_ Je suis là, se manifesta-t-il.

_ Ah Niréus, je te cherchais !

_ Non, sans blague, railla-t-il en s'ébrouant mentalement pour chasser cette vision qui s'imposait à lui. Ces mots, ce geste, et sa réponse à lui … comme dans ses souvenirs, comme lorsqu'il surprenait Lily dans les taillis. Elle lui ressemblait … « Non, non et non ! Severus reprend toi mon vieux, tu fatigues »

_ Viens, il nous reste que peu de temps pour donner nos cadeaux avant que le bal ne commence, le prévint Hermione.

_ Quel drame absolu … Aïe ! Ça vous dérangerais d'apprendre à viser ! Râla-t-il alors qu'un deuxième bouquet lui griffait le nez avant de se poser mollement dans les bras de la Gryffondor

_ Niréus ! Recevoir le bouquet de la mariée est une bénédiction. Cela signifie que la prochaine fois ce sera votre tour, ajouta-elle rêveuse en caressant les fragiles pétales.

_ Ben voyons, grogna-t-il en réponse (tout en se frottant énergiquement le nez, maudissant le fleuriste qui avait oublié une épine). Et puis enlevez cet air niais de votre visage, vous me donnez la nausée !

_ Un peu de sentimentalisme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, renvoya-t-elle.

_ Fadaises !

_ Apportes moi la preuve du contraire.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je m'incline : du moment que ça peut vous faire taire et avancer, lança-t-il en la poussant presque vers les heureux couples (non pas qu'il soit pressé de les revoir, mais plus vite il aurait expédié cette formalité, plus vite il pourrait les éviter au mieux).

Juste un moment avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, Niréus posa cette série de questions étranges pour qui ne lisait pas dans ses pensées (donc pour tout le monde).

_ Euh, Hermione ?

_ Oula pour que tu sois si aimable tout à coup c'est qu'il y a fangieux sous roche, dit elle on ne peut plus suspicieuse.

_ Qu'allez vous encore imaginer, bon sang. Suis je donc ça à vos yeux ! Un rufiant sans galanterie, tact, ni éducation, feint-il de s'inquiéter. (Shakespeare aurait pu s'en inspirer pour ses pièces)

_ Il y a de ça, oui.

_ Quelle déception … J'imagine que je dois faire avec (hypocrisie maximale).

_ …

_ Bon, voilà. Comment expliquer ? Disons que c'est le premier mariage auquel j'assiste. Je n'y connais absolument rien des usages et protocoles …

_ Et …

_ Disons que j'ai prévu un cadeau de mariage. Pour faire bonne figure bien sûr...

_ Ce qui est plutôt louche en soi, commenta Hermione en pianotant sur son menton.

_ Cependant je ne sais pas du tout ce qui dois s'offrir. Qui plus est je ne connais pas vos amis. J'ai donc peur de commettre un impair qui vous embarrasserait.

_ Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce qui pourrait embarrasser les autres ?

Ah, elle jouait la carte de madame je ne veux pas tomber dans le panneau. Il allait donc falloir sortir la peau de banane de sa manche.

_ Allons, allons. Vous le savez très bien que l'avis des autre m'importe peu ! Mais vous ma très chère amie (phase un : le rapprochement). Je sais que je prends un malin plaisir à vous molester en tête à tête (phase deux la confession) mais en public, par Merlin, je m'en voudrais de vous mettre dans l'embarras (phase trois : petit mensonge avant la phase quatre, la flatterie). Vous savez, les roses sont indépendantes et fortes avec leurs épines qui les protègent contre le monde. Pourtant la moindre brise peut avoir raison de leurs frêles pétales. Fortes mais fragiles : vous leur ressemblez. (Et, phase cinq, la cerise sur le gâteau). Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si jamais par ma faute, vous perdiez vos pétales si précieuses (et toc).

Quelle femelle de cet âge là serait capable de résister à ça, pensa diaboliquement le Serpentard, qui néanmoins avait bien pris soin de travailler sa tirade mièvre pour faire tomber les barrières de son interlocutrice qui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était plutôt hermétique à la flagornerie.

Immanquablement il assista au rougissement de la jeune femme, comme une lanterne qui venait lui signaler sa victoire.

_ Revenons en à nos moutons.

_ Moutons ?

_ Par pitié, dites moi que vous le faite exprès, soupira Niréus.

_ Les cadeaux ?

_ Oui, les trucs qui s'offrent !

_ Que veux-tu donc savoir ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de reprendre contenance.

_ Et bien étant donné que je n'y connais absolument rien. J'ai pensé offrir quelque chose qui à défaut de faire plaisir, sera utile pour la vie de couple, pour leur faciliter la tâche.

_ Ce sera un cadeau idéal alors, approuva-t-elle naïvement pendant que lui se piaffait intérieurement.

_ Vraiment ? Vous approuvez ?

_ Pour sûr. L'intention est plus que louable.

_ Ouf, tant mieux, lâcha-t-il pour parfaire sa comédie.

Ces bonnes paroles échangée, ils reprirent leur route.

Hermione s'avança la première vers ses amis. Elle était fébrile et cela se sentait. Du moins, Niréus l'avait remarqué. Étant passé maître dans cet art, il sut immédiatement que la jeune femme cachait quelque chose de lourd à porter. Oh, et puis zut, c'était ses oignons.

_ Waouh, Hermione, ils sont magnifiques ! S'exclamèrent les mariés après avoir déballé les présents de leur amie.

_ Ils vous plaisent ?

_ Ces bracelets sont parfaits.

_ Je les ai enchanté à ma manière pour qu'ils vous soient utiles.

_ Comment cela ? Demandèrent-ils.

_ Vous vous souvenez des galions de l'AD ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ C'est le même sortilège. L'opale du centre se mettra à briller dès que l'un aura besoin de l'autre. Malgré la distance, il vous sera toujours possible de contacter l'autre.

_ C'est un cadeau très précieux Hermione, merci, remercia Giny en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ C'est bien vrai, ajoutèrent les autres.

Hermione légèrement gênée, prit l'initiative d'introduire son ami.

_ Euh, Niréus aussi a prévu quelque chose pour vous.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et le même sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

Et le maître entra en scène.

_ Euh, oui, enfin, ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais je pense que cela devrai vous plaire puisque Hermione m'a assuré que cela vous conviendrait, dit-il faussement intimidé en tendant les paquets, tout en insistant bien sur le rôle de la jeune femme.

Le papier kraft ôté, les jeunes gens observèrent perplexes les petits vases qu'ils tenaient en main. Harry, le plus téméraire, se hasarda à commenter.

_ Merci, ils sont très jolis. Et utiles avec ça. N'est ce pas Ron ?

_ Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, utiles. A quoi ? (quel boulet pensa Severus)

_ Voyons, Ron, mais pour les fois où nous ramèneront des fleurs à nos belles épouses.

Plutôt habile le Potter, se dit Severus, mais le meilleur restait à venir.

_ Oh mais leur fonction principale est tout autre, expliqua Niréus.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ J'ai moi aussi ensorcelé ces petits vases pour qu'ils vous facilitent vote vie de mariés.

_ Ah, j'y suis, ils arrosent automatiquement les fleurs !

_ Mieux que ça, je les ai équipé d'un reparo perpétuel.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Ainsi vous aurez toujours des munitions sous la main.

_ Munitions ? Répéta le rouquin totalement perdu.  
_ Exactement ! L'outil indispensable pour les scènes de ménages. Jetez vous les à la figure et ils se reconstitueront de suite, prêt à être réutiliser. Astucieux ! Jubila Niréus après sa tirade du parfait petit représentant.

Quel dommage que le Serpentard n'ai pas d'appareil pour immortaliser cette scène mémorable (où est donc ce crétin de Crivey quand on a besoin de lui!). Aucun doute, il tenait là, sa nouvelle arme contre les épouvantards ! Tous, hors mis Hermione qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans le premier trou de souris venu, regardaient les présents, avec des yeux en ronds de flan. Cet hilarant spectacle se poursuivi par un numéro d'imitation joué par le célèbre Harry Potter qui singeait les poissons à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. Talentueux le Potter dites donc !

Comme toute bonnes choses, ce moment pourtant si jouissif pour le Serpentard, eut une fin, des plus bruyante et des plus calamiteuse. Un rire sonore s'éleva de l'arrière. Inutile de chercher bien loin pour savoir à qui appartenait ce rire annonciateur de mauvais coups : l'expérience avait en effet appris à Severus de toujours se méfier d'un « Fred et ou Georges qui rit ».

Néanmoins cette intervention (plus tard cauchemardesque) détendit l'atmosphère. Les Weasley qui n'avaient plus connu la légendaire bonne humeur des jumeaux depuis la mort de Fred, se joignirent de bon coeur à ces éclats de rire. Petit à petit tout le monde y mit du sien, et il ne resta plus qu'Hermione ( Rogue est d'office hors concours) pour tirer une tête de six pieds de long la colère dansant dans ses yeux. Yeux qui captivèrent d'ailleurs Niréus, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

C'est de nouveau Georges qui le tira de sa rêverie involontairement improvisée, d'une magistrale claque amicale dans le dos : ce mariage mettait décidément son intégrité physique à rude épreuve.

_ Ah, ah, ah ! Superbe ! Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les deux, commença-t-il prenant, entre deux bouffées de rire, le ton du parfait petit homme d'affaire.

_ Discussion ? Reprit Niréus qui flairait les ennuis.

_ Négociation serait plus juste en effet. Tu as certainement dû parler de Farce pour sorciers facétieux …

_ Oui, répondit-il sur la défensive.

_ C'est moi qui en suis le patron vois-tu et, comment dire, depuis que mon frère a quitté l'affaire (on sentait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour maitriser son noeud à la gorge), celle ci bat un peu de l'aile. Et c'est ça qu'il me faut !

_ Les vases ? Fit Niréus incrédule.

_ Non, ça !

_ …

_ Des idées fraîches et un associé talentueux !

_ …

_ Qu'en dis-tu?

_ Je, je crois pas avoir bien saisi ?

_ Deviens mon collaborateur, mon vice président et chef de projet.

« Je veux sortir de cet asile de fous » hurlait Severus mentalement. Bien que non moldu, il faisait l'amère expérience de l'effet boomerang. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Hermione qui arborait un sourire narquois et satisfait : a priori elle trouvait la punition à la hauteur de l'affront.

_ Hors de question !

_ Pourquoi voyons ? La fortune nous attend.

_ Je suis en phase de devenir maître en potion et non pas clown !

_ Mais tu as un potentiel extraordinaire !

_ Pauvre pomme, si tu savais à qui tu parles, pensa Severus.

_ Ce serait bête de le gâcher.

_ Ça c'est bien vrai ! Confirma une voix de miss je sais tout que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Non c'est non ! s'entêta le Serpentard en fustigeant d'un regard en coin une Hermione qui pouffait de rire dans sa main.

_ Mais …

_ Non !

Georges, déconfit mais têtu, s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Harry qui s'inquiétait de voir les festivités s'enliser dans un débat stérile … ou pas …

_ Tu sais Georges, je pense que tu ne devrais pas forcer la main de notre invité …

_ Tout à fait d'accord acquiesça la victime (pour une fois que Potter servait à quelque chose)

_ … vous pourrez toujours en discuter plus tard (ah non, ah non, commentait mentalement Niréus). Et puis tu sais, je doute que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça (bien dit le balafré), les Serpentards ont toujours eu un humour très spécial qui ne convient pas à tout le monde.

_ Quoi ! se manifesta si peu discrètement Ron. Tu t'accoquines avec des Serpentards maintenant !

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Ronald. Et puis Niréus n'est pas un Serentard, se défendit Hermione.

_ En étant de la famille de Rogue, c'est tout comme, lâche Hary mine de rien alors que la déception se peignait de plus en plus sur le visage de Georges.

_ Quoi ! Rogue en plus ! (et alors ça te pose un problème Weasmoche)

_ Harry Potter ! Je croyais que tu avais mis cet abruti au courant, vociféra Hermione.

_ J'ai peut être omis certains détails, dit le concerné d'un ton absent.

_ Quand à toi Ronald Weasley un peu de tenue ! Niréus est mon ami (le coeur de Rogue se gonfla sans le vouloir à cette affirmation), peu importe qu'il soit apparenté au pire malfrat de l'univers (finalement la taille de son coeur perdit quelque x. Il était profondément blessé de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son vrai lui), ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas et tu le sais très bien!

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience le Serpentard prêta une oreille soucieuse à la conversation. Une part de lui même, enfouie très loin dans son âme, redoutait ce qui allait se dire.

_ Rogue reste Rogue. C'est p't'ête pas un mangemort mais c'est toujours un bâtard graisseux qui nous a pourr … commença à grommeler Ron

CLAC !

Ce son discordant s'avéra être une belle baffe éclair décochée par la jeune femme.

_ Herm ... ?

_ N'insulte plus jamais le professeur Rogue !

Tout de même flatté par la réaction d'Hermione, Niréus crut bon d'essayer d'étouffer l'incident.

_ Ron, je suis d'accord avec Hermione même s'il m'en coûte de le dire, ajouta Harry.

_ Pff … fut la seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent du rouquin.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Hermione. Cet énergumène peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, cela m'indiffère, intervint Niréus.

_ Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. Nous devons tous la paix et la vie aux sacrifices de cet homme en particulier. Quant à moi, je ne serai simplement pas là s'il ne m'avait ramené d'Australie. Quant à ma famille … C'est un homme fort et courageux, bon et loyal, malgré ses défauts. Aucun de nous ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Niréus sentit étrangement de petites bouffées de chaleur lui envahir discrètement les joues. Personne n'y fit attention bien que lui se maudisse de cette faiblesse.

_ Mouais, pensez ce que vous voulez mais il m'a trop pourri la vie pour que je puisse le considérer autrement. Un mangemort même repenti reste un mangemort. Sans lui Georges aurait encore son oreille et Fred …

_ Ron, suffit.

Il s'agissait cette fois ci d'une réprimande de George :

_ Tu sais très bien que Fred est mort dans une explosion provoquée par Rockwood. Quant à mon oreille c'est du passé ! Cesse d'être aussi immature !

Ron, préférant ne pas relever, s'éloigna au bras de sa nouvelle femme, dans un haussement d'épaule en lâchant :

_ Le bal va bientôt commencer, je préfère aller voir nos invités.

Un silence gênant s'installa, puis le groupe se dispersa peu à peu. Alors que la musique commençait à retentir faisant valser les jeunes mariés puis leurs convives, Niréus conduisit sa partenaire à une petite table où ils purent s'asseoir tout en regardant (façon de parler) les danseurs. Un plateau s'approcha et ils se servirent de deux des coupes de Champagne Effervescentionnel qui gravitaient.

Rogue, se fichant royalement de ceux qui se trémoussaient sur la piste, observait sa partenaire. Bien calé pour ce genre de sentiment, il décela de la mélancolie chez elle. Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'en inquiéta.

_ Et bien dites donc, pourquoi cette triste mine alors que les choses se sont arrangées.

_ Je ne suis pas triste voyons … juste un peu pensive …

_ Et quelles pensées peuvent être si importantes pour venir ternir ce moment que vous attendiez tant.

_ Rien d'important, crois moi.

_ Vous savez très bien que je ne vous lâcherai pas avant de savoir, menaça-t-il.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire sans joie tout en fixant un point d'horizon qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Ils ne dirent rien un temps, puis, sur un fond de musique, elle s'expliqua :

_ C'est moi qui aurait dû me faire mettre la bague au doigt …

_ …

_ Ron était, comment dire …

_ Fiancé ?

_ En fait non, c'est là le truc.

_ Il a préféré quelqu'un d'autre et c'est ce qui vous rend si triste. Une histoire bateau …

_ Pas tant que ça … pff, tout est ma faute en réalité.

_ …

_ On s'est tourné autour durant quatre longues années, peut être même plus, et au final, j'ai tout gâché …

_ Vous l'aimiez, demanda Niréus plus par automatisme qu'autre chose (enfin, si on croit sa version)

_ J'ai rencontré Harry et Ron dans le Poudlard express, la première année, quand j'ai découvert Poudlard. Pour faire court on est vite devenus le trio d'amis que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Au départ, j'étais obnubilée par mes études, autant dire que la vie sentimentale et les garçons, ce n'était pas tellement ma préoccupation. De plus, pour être honnête, je lui préférais Harry. Plus réfléchi, plus calme et responsable, plus propre aussi … finalement, d'année en année, d'aventure en aventure et de disputes en crise de jalousie, on s'est enfin rendu à l'évidence : on avait chacun tapé dans l'oeil de l'autre.

_ Ça a dû faire mal …

_ Pardon, demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

_ Une blague de mauvais goût, laissez tomber. Poursuivez, l'invita-t-il.

_ J'ai tout fichu en l'air le temps d'environ une heure. Qui sait, peut être moins...

_ …

_ Il était enthousiaste et heureux, prêt à se lancer, moi non … j'ai repousser chacune de ses avances les unes après les autres, jusqu'au jour où il me demanda en mariage …. et j'ai refusé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ L'angoisse, la peur, … je me sentais opprimée par toutes ces marques d'affections excessives. J'étais effrayée par l'idée de me retrouver comme Molly, coincée dans une maison, à m'occuper d'une ribambelle de bambins … sans autre avenir que des couches et de la popote … Pourtant, Ronald …

_ Vous l'aimez encore, aida-t-il inconsciemment amer.

_ Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … J'ai cru un moment qu'il me comprendrait, et ça avait l'air d'être le cas … Puis il a rencontré Diane, et tout à changé ...Comment pourrais je lui en vouloir ? Ça a l'air d'être une fille très bien. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, tout en lui souhaitant le bonheur qu'il mérite …

_ …

_ Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ …

Rogue ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne savait que dire, comment pourrait il prétendre donner un conseil avisé, lui qui avait toujours tout raté dans ce domaine… Cependant, pour une fois, son coeur parla pour lui.

_ Je pense que vos soucis étaient légitimes. Les femmes sont celles qui se sacrifient le plus lors d'une union après tout et il convient d'en avoir pleinement conscience avant de s'engager. Une jeune fille brillante comme vous, peut se permettre d'avoir de grandes ambitions. Votre grandeur d'âme vous donne le droit d'espérer trouver quelqu'un qui vous aime vraiment, quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, et avec qui il vous plaira de finir vos jours.

_ Ron m'aimait.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Tellement qu'il vous a remplacé par la première venue.

_ Mais … ce n'est qu'un homme après tout …

_ Et alors ! Homme ou pas homme, quand un coeur a trouvé son jumeau, il n'a d'yeux pour aucun autre. L'amour est comme une mélodie gracieuse qui doit sa beauté à ce duo d'accords fait pour s'entendre, et qui n'accepte aucune autre combinaison. S'il vous avait vraiment aimé, il se serait résigné tout en se contentant de ce que vous pouviez lui donner, chérissant ce précieux cadeau.

Le côté taquin de la jeune femme était bien tenté d'ennuyer son acolyte en lui lançant un « comme c'est romantique ». Nul doute que cela l'aurait fait rager. Cependant, aux vues de son état et de la sincérité de ces paroles, elle préféra oublier cette alternative.

_ Comme l'a fait le professeur Rogue …

_ Euh … en quelque sorte … (oulala terrain dangereux)

_ Son histoire est belle …

_ … (pas vraiment non, pensait-il en lui même)

_ Mais ne lui répète surtout pas, sinon il risque de m'en vouloir pour l'éternité.

_ Euh … pas de danger …

Un nouveau blanc suivit ces paroles. Chacun était dans son monde, perdu dans des torrents de pensées contradictoires. Hermione, qui était de loin la plus encore ancrée dans la réalité lança cette simple phrase :

_ Tu sais Niréus, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie …

Oh oui, que ces quelques mots étaient lourds de sens pour Severus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que déjà de nouveaux ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon. Pourtant un borborygme étouffé s'apparentant au début d'un merci avait semblé commencer à sortir de sa bouche. Le sort en décida autrement.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux

_ Pas la peine de faire l'hypocrite Potter, railla Niréus.

_ Hein ?

_ Comment. Inutile de faire semblant, je sais très bien que vous ne cherchiez qu'Hermione.

_ Comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Demanda Harry à la jeune femme.

_ Bof, l'expérience, répondit-elle

_ Et un minimum de cerveau, précisa le Serpentard.

_ Et après on s'étonne que je ne cherche qu'Hermione. Il a vraiment l'amabilité d'un Magyar à pointe...

_ Euh, Harry, interrompit Hermione, tu me cherchais ?

_ Oui, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment, alors je m'inquiétais.

_ Comme tu le vois, tout va bien. Je suis en bonne compagnie.

_ Si tu le dis, répliqua Harry pas convaincu. Viens danser toi aussi.

_ C'est gentil Harry mais merci, je n'ai pas très envie de danser.

Visiblement Harry ne comprit pas la sincérité de cette déclaration et s'imagina un tout autre scénario.

_ Oh, je vois. Je suis désolé Hermione. Je t'aurais bien invité moi, mais tu comprendras que je ne le peux pas. Peut être Nevil …

_ Peut-on savoir ce que vous osez insinuer ! réagit immédiatement Niréus.

_ Absolument rien. J'essaie simplement de trouver une solution pour que mon amie puisse s'amuser malgré le fait qu'elle ait choisi un incapable comme cavalier, argumenta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

_ Non, Harry vraiment jeeee...

_ Venez ici vous ! Ordonna Niréus à Hermione en la tirant vers le centre de la piste.

Droit comme un balai (les éclairs de feu et non les nimbus), le nez levé et l'expression farouche, il traina sa cavalière sur quelques mètres, puis pompeusement il imita le cérémonial qu'il avait vu au bal des Trois Sorciers : il salua galamment puis plaça ses mains sur la jeune femme tout en guidant les siennes. Au moment d'entamer la danse, à mi morceau de la musique actuelle, il demanda agacé :

_ Alors ! On est sensé faire quoi ?

_ Euh … danser il me semble …

_ Idiote ! Comment ?

_ Hein ? … Ohhhh, comprit-elle enfin.

_ Bougez vous, il nous regarde.

_ Tu ne sais pas danser ?

_ Bien sûr que non, quelle question !

_ C'est étrange tout de même.

_ Par Merlin ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter avec vos questions débiles. Croyez moi, j'avais bien mieux à faire, répondit-il en repensant à toutes ces missions effectuées.

_ Dévaliser les bibliothèques pour prendre un malin plaisir à avoir réponse à tout, peut être ?

_ Ce serait pas St Mangouste qui se fout de la charité par hasard ?

_ Moi au moins je sais danser, et toc !

_ Et si vous vous arrangiez pour ne pas nous faire passer pour des rigolos, susurra-t-il.

_ Boarf, vu le numéro que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure avec les cadeaux, ce ne sera que la suite du spectacle.

_ Serait ce de la vengeance ?

_ P't'ête ben qu'oui, p'tête ben qu'non, s'amusa Hermione.

_ Granger !

_ Miss Granger, je vous prie. Et pitié, roule un peu moins les r, on croirait entendre Rogue !

_ Je ne m'excuserai pas, si c'est ce que vous attendez !

_ Et moi je ne t'apprendrai pas à danser tant que tu n'auras pas reconnu que tu as eu une conduite humiliante et inexcusable.

_ Jamais !

_ C'est plutôt moi qui suis en position de force, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Justement non, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Poussé à bout, il agrippa sa partenaire et se mit à la faire tournoyer.

Il n'était pas à exclure, le fait que finalement le Serpentard ait quelques prédispositions pour la danse, mais si quelques uns auraient pu y croire, ils auraient vite déchanté en observant la mise en pratique qui loin de valoir un effort exceptionnel, se récolterait plutôt un T.

Niréus trimballait sa cavalière pire qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'un sac de pommes de terre (les patates, elles, auraient au moins eu le droit à un wingardium leviosa). Il balançait la jeune femme de gauche à droite, sans grâce ni rythme, et lui écrasait généreusement les pieds.

Lorsqu'il vit au loin les deux amis d'Hermione pouffer dans leur chemise, il sut le combat perdu et libéra sa captive récalcitrante.

_ Je pense que nous venons de fournir le sujet de la séquence éclats de rire du diner de ce soir, déclara-t-il amer de cet échec.

Surement Hermione le trouva-t-elle assez puni, car elle retint son bras, repositionna ses mains et l'entraina, en douceur cette fois ci, sur le rythme langoureux qui passait en ce moment. Pris de court, il se laissa emporter dans ces virevoltages contrôlés. Son manque d'habileté reprit vite ses droits alors qu'il aplatissait pour la énième fois les orteils de sa partenaire. Hermione ne se plaignit pas et commença à le conseiller : avoir une marche plus souple, ne pas regarder ses chaussures, suivre le fond répétitif de la musique et non le motif mélodieux qui se calquait dessus... autant de directives qui se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme. 1-2-3, 1-2-3 , gauche droit gauche, droite gauche droite, gauche droite gauche ...Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit fier de pouvoir valser sans commettre de boulette, Hermione le rappela à l'ordre : « Plus allongé le premier pas, c'est les autres que tu piétines. »

Et on rectifie le tir : allongé piétine piétine, allongé piétine piétine …

« Bien, vraiment bien » commenta Hermione alors qu'une nouvelle valse débutait. Tout d'abord extrêmement concentré, Severus ne prêtait que peu attention à sa cavalière. Puis prenant de l'assurance, il se mit à l'observer. Elle était rayonnante, un sourire pur accroché aux lèvres. Il n'y avait cette fois ci aucun faux semblant, le Serpentard en était persuadé. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il put dire qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'être en vie, accompagné de quelqu'un qui l'appréciait, loin de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait put connaître.

Niréus remarqua qu'un charmant petit rosissement teintait les joues de la jeune femme. Était-elle gênée ? Avait-elle honte de lui ? … Pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces réponses après tout ?

Soudainement il s'imagina dans sa véritable forme, valser au bras d'Hermione. Quelle scène ridicule, pourtant loin de le faire rire. Un puissant sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Ce n'était pas sa place. Et puis, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle supportait, seulement une création magique, chimérique, …

De dépit il voulu se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, mais il ne le put pas, car celle ci avait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, posé sa tête tout contre son épaule. Il décida finalement de profiter du moment présent … Étrange, il ne se savait pas épicurien.

Bercé par la musique, le bien être, et ce petit parfum féminin d'herbes folles, il n'entendit pas un violon s'imposer et la musique devenir entrainante.

_ Euh, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir, suggéra Hermione.

_ Déjà fatiguée ? Ironisa le Serpentard.

_ C'est un morceau folklorique irlandais, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

_ Et alors ? Miss parfaite aurait-elle sauté un chapitre de l'almanach du parfait danseur ? Taquina-t-il.

_ Tu es conscient que tu t'avances en terrain glissant ?

_ Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'apprendre, fanfaronna-t-il sans même prendre la peine de regarder autour de lui.

_ Tu l'auras voulu mon gaillard !

Une lueur de défi dans le regard et une moue amusée sculptée sur son visage, elle ramassa le bas de sa robe, sous l'oeil intrigué de son comparse. Et voilà qu'elle se mit à bouger frénétiquement les pieds et les bras dans une chorégraphie qu'il ne parvenait même pas à analyser. D'un oeillade il remarqua que plusieurs autres danseurs exécutaient les mêmes mouvements, applaudis par leurs compagnons qui se contentaient de se dandiner sur place.

_ Qu'est ce que … ?

_ Allez, fais comme moi ! L'invita-t-elle en lui prenant les bras.

_ Hein !

Comment faisait elle ? Le pire dans tout cela, était que plus il se concentrait, plus la musique et les mouvements s'accéléreraient. Damnation, cette tribu de rouquins semblaient savoir y faire. Auraient-ils des origines ? Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

Mû par un esprit de combativité, et une bêtise phénoménale, il s'essaya à les suivre, et, dès le premier pas, se prit les pieds dans sa cape. Il ne put rester debout que grâce à l'intervention involontaire d'un plateau volant qui lui servit d'appui, déversant tout de même son contenu sur la tête du malheureux, provocant ainsi l'hilarité générale.

Pestant, il se lança un expéditif récurvite, et partit s'asseoir sans un commentaire.

Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par une Hermione qui de toute évidence pleurait de rire : quelqu'un avait dû lui raconter les détails. Boudeur, il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais comment passer outre ces gloussements agaçants.

_ Ah ah ahaha !

_ …

_ Ah ahah !

_ Humpf, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible !

_ Ahah, et bien moi, hihi, je ne vois peut être pas, hihihi, pourtant je peux te dire que c'est tordant !

_C'est ça, c'est ça, riez pauvre pomme, s'énerva Niréus.

Ils furent interrompus par une série de petits toussotements insistants : « hum, hum »

_ Quoi encore ! Si vous voulez un autographe d'Hermione Granger, va falloir attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, lâcha-t-il à l'intrus en robe pailletée.

_ Hein ? Oh non, je ne viens pas pour cela, répondit la jeune femme qui les avait accosté.

_ A la bonne heure, soupira-t-il.

_ Je m'appelle Tina.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse.

_ J'aimerais que vous m'invitiez à danser, demanda cette dernière à brûle pourpoint.

_ Quoi !

Hermione perdit le peu de contenance qu'elle avait difficilement affiché et explosa de rire.

_ Oh vous on vous a pas sonné ! grogna le malheureux à la Hermione.

_ J'ai dit une bêtise peut être ? Demanda la dite jeune femme candidement en observant la Gryffondor du coin de l'oeil.

_ Quel esprit de déduction ! Et maintenant fi-chez-moi-la-paix !

_ Mais, j'aurais simplement besoin qu'on m'aide à rendre mon ami jaloux, couina la pot de colle.

Nouvelle salve de rires du côté de Gryffondor.

_ Alors trouvez vous un autre pigeon !

_ Mais vous êtes le seul à ne pas danser.

_ Par Merlin ! La paix !

Pendant que le duel se poursuivait, Hermione eut elle aussi une visite imprévue.

_ Et bien, et bien, Granger, qui eut cru que tu puisse ressembler à autre chose qu'un vieux balai ébouriffé oublié dans une bibliothèque, lança une voix trainante reconnaissable entre mille.

_ Malefoy ? Toi ici, quel déplaisir.

_ Merci du compliment.

_ Que me veux tu ? Cracha Hermione sur la défensive.

_ Rien de plus qu'une danse, rassures-toi, précisa Drago.

_ Pardon ? S'enquit Hermione, manquant de s'étouffer de surprise avec l'olive qu'elle venait de gober.

_ Tu m'as très bien compris Granger.

_ Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?

_ Parce que je suis un excellent danseur, bien plus compétent que le comique qui te sert de cavalier, et que je fais l'effort de te le demander cordialement en vue d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Nous sommes deux adultes civilisés Granger, il est plus que temps d'oublier nos vieilles querelles d'adolescents immatures.

_ Ça sonnerait beaucoup mieux si tu n'avais pas été un adepte de l'autre face de serpent, et que tu ne prononçais pas mon nom comme s'il t'arrachait la gorge !

_ Le passé est le passé, Granger. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi pour construire mon avenir.

_ Hein ! s'exclama Hermione interprétant cette phrase peut être un peu trop rapidement.

_ Il est capital de toujours se montrer avec les bonnes personnes. Pour un ancien mangemort, quoi de mieux que d'être vu au bras de l'héroïne Hermione Granger.

_ OUF ! Bon sang la peur …

_ Pardon ?

_ Un moment j'ai cru que tu me demandais … enfin toi et moi quoi …

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête !

_ A qui la faute ! Ça ne va pas de faire des déclarations aussi ambigües !

_ Ne prends surtout pas tes rêves pour des réalités Granger !

_ Mes rêves ? Laisses moi rire ! Le pire de tous mes cauchemars oui !

Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer une de ces remarques détestables dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se retint pourtant car il lui était indispensable de se rapprocher un peu de ces crétins de Gryffondors pour profiter de leur popularité et redorer son blason.

Niréus de son côté était aux prises d'une histoire abracadabrante où il se retrouvait à expliquer en vain, à un type beaucoup trop costaud à son goût, qu'il n'essayait pas du tout de lui piquer sa copine mais que c'était elle qui était venue lui casser les pieds. Chose que la pimbêche démentait bien évidemment, le peignant comme un gentleman galant et courtois qui avait tout pour lui, et qui était venu lui faire la cour ouvertement ...

_ Si nous y allions, proposa Drago en présentant galamment sa main à la jeune femme. Main qu'elle prit sans trop s'en rendre compte trop concentrée qu'elle était sur les mésaventures de son compagnon.

Et voici que de nouveau Hermione brisa une rivalité aussi ancienne que Poudlard en dansant avec un Serpentard. Le charme n'était cependant pas le même. A vrai dire, elle ne trouvait rien de plaisant à danser avec Malefoy bien que celui ci soit infiniment plus doué que Niréus. Elle ne retrouvait pas ce sentiment de bien être qui l'avait envahi tantôt, mélange d'excitation et d'apaisement. Malefoy n'avait pas cette présence rassurante et stimulante que possédait Niréus. Il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autre, un peu comme l'avait été Krum.

Hermione se sentait comme une poupée désarticulée que l'on fait bouger contre son gré. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que la musique s'arrête pour qu'elle puise congédier le jeune homme.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle put enfin se défaire de la prise du Serpentard et retourner à sa table retrouver son ami. Ce dernier était d'une humeur noire, et se lançait un episkey à l'aveuglette pour essayer de ressouder son arcade sourcilière.

Quelle journée …

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement jusqu'au repas, sans autre incident majeurs. A la tombée de la nuit ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table gigantesque. Hermione et Niréus furent placés aux côtés des mariés au grand dam de ce dernier, mais il s'y était préparé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que miss Loufoque soit juste en face d'eux.

Niréus observait Hermione palabrer abondamment avec n'importe qui voulait l'écouter (aurait elle un manque à combler du fait de n'être qu'en sa seule compagnie?). Cette avalanche de paroles l'agaçait pourtant Niréus y voyait un bon côté : personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Vint alors l'heure des toasts et ses discours interminables. Le Serpentard se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque son véritable nom fut mentionné, toujours par le même zouave bien sûr (décidément Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressant).

Severus ne savait que trop penser de son nouveau statut. D'une certaine façon, il aurait bien aimé que tous le monde ait à son égard, le même point de vue que le rejeton Weasley. Passer pour le méchant était une habitude, un confort en soit. Se retrouver maintenant aduler comme un héros lui donnait la nausée : décidément il haïssait la célébrité.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut un certain Neville Londubat qui sortit le Serpentard de l'ombre en tentant d'engager la conversation. Niréus fut bien tenté de le remballer mais la soirée était déjà bien ennuyeuse, inutile d'y rajouter des conflits. Contre toute attente, Severus trouva chez son ancien élève un intérêt qu'il n'imaginait pas jusque là. Botanique et potions furent immanquablement les sujets prédominants de leur échange. Un échange assez savant pour rebuter la curiosité de beaucoup.

Le jeune Londubat faisait preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit prometteuse, bien qu'il manquât encore de culture générale suffisante dans le domaine des potions. Plusieurs fois le serpentard dut le reprendre, démolissant des théories farfelues fondées sur des présupposés erronés. Néanmoins ce garçon regorgeait d'idées fraîches et innovantes sur lesquelles une recherche plus approfondie serait appréciable, en particulier ces tentatives de greffes végétales …

« C'est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Une phrase, une question innocente, une calamité.

Plusieurs regards intrigués se tournèrent vers Luna, l'auteur de la remarque.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange ? Demanda Percy de son habituel ton solennel, comme s'il y avait un problème administratif qu'il lui fallait résoudre.

_ Je jurerais voir le professeur Rogue, s'expliqua la Serdaigle de son habituel air dans la lune effrayant son petit ami.

_ Hein !? Fut la gracieuse réponse de Ron tandis que certains échangeait des regards perplexes (Niréus quant à lui déglutit face au danger imminent).

_ Où est-il demanda naïvement Harry en regardant alentour.

_ Nulle part, répondit naturellement Luna.

_ Oh ma tête se plaignit Ron alors que la toute nouvelle madame Potter pouffait dans son voile.

Pourtant, comme à son habitude, Luna ne se démonta pas et sans attendre qu'on lui demande poursuivit :

_ Niréus ressemble énormément au professeur Rogue. (une sirène d'alarme retentissait dans le crâne du concerné).

Hermione demeura pensive face à cette remarque pas si idiote. Après tout cela lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Bon nombre de convives au contraire éclatèrent de rire, George le premier.

_ Ha, ha, ha ! Il faudra absolument qu'il me vende la recette de son élixir de jouvence le bougre ! (c'est un sortilège de magie noire imbécile) Ça ferait un tabac !

_ Ha, ha, ha ! Tu dois te tromper Luna, sinon jamais ce pauvre Neville aurait survécu à leur conversation, taquina Harry.

_ Et puis il ne ressemble pas du tout à Severus (hé ho pas de familiarités!), même plus jeune, commenta Arthur Weasley plus sérieusement.

_ Hi, hi, pour sûr que s'il avait eu cette frimousse, la famille Rogue se serait bien plus étoffé ! Plaisanta Molly (mais allez y ! dites que je suis laid comme un pou ! Ah quand le chat n'est pas là!)

_ J'étais tout de même plus mignon à son âge, taquina M Weasley.

_ Un peu rondouillard peut être, répondit Mme Weasley.

_ J'étais un sportif, moi madame. Je faisais partit de l'équipe de quidditch, se vanta Arthur.

_ Dans l'équipe, laisse moi rire mon chéri, tu as commenté un match pour remplacer cet ahuri d'Arnold. D'ailleurs Minerva a bien failli t'étrangler ce jour là. Quand tu as commencé à délirer sur ton fatball et ton riggi, se souvint Molly un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Euh c'est le football et le rugby ma chérie, ce sont des sports moldus … Oh mais en parlant de ça, Harry, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne garde les buts au rugby ?

Alors que Arthur branchait son gendre sur la complexe diversité des sports moldus, sous le regard exaspéré de leurs femmes respectives, Severus respirait enfin. Cette pseudo petite scène de ménage à la Weasley avait détourné tout le monde du danger que représentait cette cinglée de Lovegood, quoique celle ci ne le regardât encore d'un drôle d'air suspicieux. Têtue elle reprit son délire :

_ Je maintiens qu'ils ont les mêmes yeux.

Cette fois ci, il n'y eut que peu de monde pour s'intéresser à l'illuminée de service. Néanmoins, Niréus remarqua qu'Hermione lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Aurait-elle des soupçons ?

Cette fois ci Luna prit Neville à parti :

_ Tu ne trouves pas Neville ?

_ Boarf, tu sais Luna, je pourrais plus facilement te décrire ses chaussures que ses yeux. Avec Rogue j'évitais de regarder au dessus de la ceinture, répondit celui ci honteux.

Mettant de côté le risible de la réplique de Londubat, Severus crut bon d'intervenir. Il opta pour une approche douce :

_ J'espère bien que non, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Imaginez vous vous trainer avec un faciès de taciturne toute votre vie ! Se condamner au célibat éternel ! Devenir une espèce de marginal borné ! Non, franchement, le côté ténèbres glaciales, très peu pour moi !

Severus n'en revenait pas de devoir se critiquer à ce point. Que de mensonges ! « En es-tu vraiment sûr mon p'tit gars ». Ah non, la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée, inutile de rajouter un duel intérieur avec une petite voix agaçante.

Hermione de son côté avait buté sur une information pourtant sans importance : son ami aspirait à ne pas rester seul. Ceci signifiait qu'il l'était au moment présent et que … Non. Pourquoi pensait elle à toutes ces idioties. A quoi lui servait d'essayer d'anticiper la vie sociale de Niréus. Comme pour Harry et Ron, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changerait rien à leur amitié …

Luna qui n'était toujours pas décider à lâcher l'affaire poursuivit pendant que Neville se piaffait de la description faite de leur ancien professeur de potions (quels sales gosses!) :

_ Ils ont la même teinte assombrie par la souffrance. On y voit beaucoup de regrets. Il y a de l'abattement aussi. Ce sont des yeux qui ont vu des horreurs. Pourtant, une étrange détermination, et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour…

L'assistance qui accordait encore de l'importance aux propos de la Serdaigle semblaient partagés entre la prendre pour une folle ou un messie. En ce moment même ce qui gênait le plus le Serpentard n'était pas tant ces élucubration que le fond de vérité qu'elles contenaient (le fond, le fond, t'as un sens de la relativité mon gars). Bien qu'il déteste cette expression, elle avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert … Aurait-elle un don ?

_ Finalement il y a bien une différence : l'espoir. Dans les yeux de Niréus brûle un flamme d'espoir qui n'existe pas chez le professeur Rogue, finit d'analyser Luna.

Non, elle était simplement folle à lier. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une différence entre Rogue et Niréus ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. De l'espoir, quelle blague ! Je suis l'exemple même du désespoir. Un pauvre type sans avenir, avec un passé honteux à trainer comme boulet de pénitence. Comparé à tous ces jeunes (et en pensant cela, il tourna inconsciemment la tête vers sa protégée) je ne suis rien de plus qu'une vieille croûte sans valeur que l'on range au placard … Face à ce bilan si déplorable, Severus se sentit bien démuni. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une seconde chance. Un nouveau but à poursuivre. Une nouvelle histoire à vivre, …

C'est à ce moment là, alors que le serpentard se morfondait et métamorphosait ses pommes de terres en purée, qu'un hibou majestueux déposa gracieusement son paquet au beau milieu d'un bol de sauce et s'en vint sans demander son reste.

L'enveloppe rouge vif n'eut pas l'air très affectée par son bain imprévu et gigota un peu. Certains la regardaient craintifs, preuve de leur expérience passée. Niréus commença à s'y intéresser quand il trouva étrange de recevoir de la worcestershire sauce dans les yeux.

La beuglante, qui s'ébrouait comme un petit chien, semblait chercher son destinataire. Apparemment indécise, ce fut le temps qui eut raison d'elle car elle explosa comme si personne n'avait daigné l'ouvrir.

Severus voulut retourner à son massacre à la fourchette mais entendre une MacGonagal excédée l'intrigua.

_Ceci est un message de la plus haute importance destiné aux élèves du collège Poudlard, et tout particulièrement à ceux qui s'étaient inscrit pour passer les vacances au château. Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte vous approcher de l'école ! Je répète. Il est formellement interdit à quiconque de se rendre à Poudlard ! Une expérience menée par notre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques a mal tourné et infestée le château de parasites nuisibles et potentiellement dangereux. Pour ne prendre aucun risque Poudlard est sous quarantaine pendant sa campagne de désinfection. _

Nombreuses furent les personnes qui ricanèrent à l' annonce de la bêtise d'Hagrid, pendant que la beuglante délivrait maintenant des messages plus personnels.

_Miss Granger vous m'aviez signalé que vous seriez absente du château uniquement pour la première semaine des vacances. Étant donné les circonstances, je pense que Molly ne verra pas d'inconvénient à vous héberger un peu plus._

_ T'en fais surtout pas ma chérie, tu peux rester ici à ta guise. Le Terrier est ta maison, annonça mme Weasley d'un ton maternel pendant que MacGonagal s'adressait à Malefoy.

_ Merci beaucoup mme Weasley, remercia Hermione.

_Et pour finir. M Prince, étant donné que le professeur Rogue est parti sans prévenir pour renouveler ses ingrédients rares, je n'ai pas su à qui m'adresser. Tous les hiboux que j'ai envoyé au nom de votre famille me sont revenus épuisé la lettre encore à la patte. Ils semblent être introuvables. J'avais cru comprendre que vous logeriez au château tout le long de votre étude. Si tel est le cas et que vous n'avez nul part où aller, tâchez de trouver une bonne âme pour vous supp..., hum, vous accueillir momentanément._

_En passant, toutes mes félicitations aux jeunes mariés._

Et la lettre mourut dans un « scratch » de papier qui se déchire. Severus, encore en train d'essayer d'imaginer de quels absurdités cet imbécile de garde chasse avait pu être capable, n'avait pas encore saisi la portée de l'annonce. Surement son air soucieux le desservit-il, car Arthur Weasley crut bon d'intervenir.

_ Ne sois pas si embêté mon garçon. C'est décidé tu restes toi aussi ! Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde. Et puis on ne va pas te laisser à la rue tout de même. N'est ce pas Molly ?

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Arthur. Il n'aura qu'à partager sa chambre avec Georges.

Toutes les informations arrivaient enfin au cerveau du serpentard. Et il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer laquelle était la plus catastrophique encore moins à trouver une parade valable.

_ C'est génial que tu passes les vacances avec nous ! approuva Hermione apparemment aux anges.

_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Ajouta Georges.

Les pommes de terres que Severus avait martyrisé il y a quelques minutes, l'auraient-elles maudit. Il était fait comme un rat.

_ Je sens que ces vacances vont être très longues, soupira Ron.

**Bien voilà qui clôt ce nouveau chapitre. Allez, avouez qu'il était bien fourni tout de même ^^**

**Je dois dire que ce chapitre a été assez délicat à écrire. Il fallait que je trouve une idée de cadeau de mariage à la Severus et c'est aussi un chapitre qui fait intervenir beaucoup de personnages … Je savais pas trop comment manipuler Drago. Après tout on ne sais pas grand chose de ce qu'il devient après la bataille. Est il vraiment gentil ou fait il simplement des efforts ? J'ai choisi d'opter pour un Drago au final très Malefoy tel qu'on le connait. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce point ! Et puis dans ce chapitre il fallait que je démêle un point important : comment se fait il que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas ensembles. Là aussi j'espère que l'histoire ne choque pas trop … Parce qu'en relisant le chapitre j'ai remarqué avoir beaucoup accentué le côté immature de Ron … Et puis il y a eut ce satané Severus … ce chapitre offre je crois une grosse dose de description en action de Severus et faire que tout soit en accord n'a pas été facile et a demandé de la réflexion. Il est souvent pensif, de plus en plus son côté humain enfoui depuis la mort de Lily ressort et sa relation avec Hermione commence à devenir plus ambigüe : un vrai casse tête … Un exemple tout bête, je voulais depuis le début que Hermione et lui dansent dans ce chapitre. Mais devait il être un bon ou un mauvais danseur ? That is the question ! Au final j'ai préféré en faire un mauvais. Pour le comique bien sûr, mais pas que : à mon avis il a toujours eu beaucoup mieux à faire qu'apprendre à danser ^^**

**Bref n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer ! Quand à moi promis, dès que j'ai deux minute j'écris le prochain chapitre XD**

**A plus amis lecteurs !**


	33. Chapter 33: Un serpent au Terrier

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me voici avec la suite sous le bras ^^**

**Bon ok, j'ai encore mis longtemps à l'écrire mais y a de l'évolution tout de même :) **

**Bien bien, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose au final mis à part présenter les débuts de Sevy au Terrier.**

**Euh … comme d'hab j'ai pas relu, shame on me I know, donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes si y'en a (j'essaie tout de même de faire attention)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Les festivités étaient maintenant terminées. La fatigue reprenant ses droits, le soir même, une fois les couples partis pour leur nuit de noce, l'installation des invités surprises se fit rapidement. C'est ainsi que lui, Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, ex mangemort espion et accessoirement héros de guerre, se retrouvait à partager la chambre avec son ancien élève, un chahuteur de première qu'il avait dû, au bas mot, envoyé en retenue plusieurs centaines de fois.

Au moins il ne ronflait pas : maigre consolation.

Au début, Severus s'était inquiété de savoir le château infesté de créatures non identifiées et jugées assez dangereuses pour justifier une évacuation totale de l'école. Il conservait tout de même un certain nombre de décoctions complexes et d'ingrédients de valeur qu'il redoutait de gâcher. Pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que cette histoire sentait le Troll.

Il est certes indéniable, pour quiconque connait Hagrid, que celui ci est capable du pire comme du meilleur, et surtout du pire. Donc jusque là tout se tenait. En revanche un petit détail le chiffonnait. Si la directrice avait effectivement tenté de prévenir la famille Prince, comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas reçu ? Granger ne lui avait-elle pas déjà écrit sous cette apparence ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. De toutes façons le problème ne se posait pas en ces termes, mais plutôt dans le fait que le vrai Severus Rogue n'ait pas été prévenu. En tournant ça dans tous les sens possibles, il arrivait à plusieurs hypothèses dont aucune ne pouvait se démarquer.

Il est tout à fait possible que seuls les élèves aient été écarté du château, bien que ça ne collait pas tellement avec les faits.

Peut être bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayé de le joindre.

Peut être l'avait elle oublié, mais il trouvait ça étonnant de la part de Minerva. Maintenant, il n'est pas à exclure que Dumbledore ne lui ait raconté un quelconque mensonge sur des vacances improvisées... Une chose est sûre, si elle lui avait envoyé une hibou il allait lui retourner étant donné que le sort qu'il utilise modifie l'empreinte magique. Ne serait ce pas une mascarade de ce vieux fou pour le tenir éloigné de Poudlard ? N'aurait-il pas manipulé Minerva ? Peut être était-elle même au courant ?

A quoi bon essayer de comprendre quelque chose, dès que ce vieux renard d'Albus décide de s'en mêler.

Cette nuit là, le Serpentard eut du mal à répondre à l'appel de Morphée. Il était hanté par les paroles du plus jeune des fils Weasley. Et bien que celui ci se soit fait rabroué par son entourage, Severus le comprenait et lui donnait raison. En ce sens, voir le trou béant qui remplaçait l'oreille de son colocataire du soir, n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour déculpabiliser … Car oui, il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait coupable pour Georges, pour les Potter, pour la résurrection du Lord, pour la guerre et indirectement pour tous les morts victimes de la folie de celui qu'il appelait maître.

Le lendemain, c'est un Niréus au bout du rouleau qui se présenta au petit déjeuner. Il avait un mal de crâne de tous les diables et ne disposait d'aucune potion pouvant l'aider. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard pour en récupérer. Quelle galère !

_ Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Tu as mauvaise mine, demanda Molly.

_ C'est vrai qu'on dirait un déterré, commenta Arthur.

_ Merci du compliment ! Simple nuit blanche, répliqua Niréus avec sa verve habituelle.

_ Si tu veux, on a un petit stock de potions de soin dans la salle de bain.

_ Ça ira merci, répondit-il en se refusant toute faiblesse devant les autres. Un coup de main ? Proposa-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

_ C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tout est déjà prêt, annonça fièrement Molly. Installe-toi.

Les autres occupants de la maison arrivèrent au compte goutte et s'attablèrent devant un petit déjeuner copieux.

_ Quand Harry, Ron et Giny doivent-ils nous rejoindre ? s'enquit Charlie.

_ A mon avis ils ne vont pas repointer leur nez de si tôt si tu vois ce que je veux dire, taquina Georges.

_ Georges ! Réprimanda Mme Weasley tandis que Charlie souriait des sous entendus de son frère.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Se plaignit le jumeau rescapé.

Alors que chacun rajoutait une couche, Severus se désespérait d'être tombé dans une assemblée aussi bavarde. Comment était il possible de parler autant de bon matin !

_ Il n'empêche que j'aimerais beaucoup connaître mes petits enfants … pas toi Molly ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais ils ont tout le temps d'y penser !

L'esprit retors du serpentard ne put se retenir d'effectuer une brève estimation. Six enfants survivants. En supposant qu'ils soient aussi prolixes que leurs géniteurs, ça fait environ dans les cinq gosses par couple, soit un total approximatif de trente cinq mouflets. Bonjour les réunions de famille !

_ Bon, maman. Je dois repartir pour la Roumanie. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps : une naissance était prévue cette semaine et je ne voudrais pas la rater.

_ D'accord mon chéri. Tu reviendras pour Noël tout de même ?

_ Rien n'est moins sûr, tu sais combien l'hiver peut être fatal aux dragons.

_ Chaque année c'est la même chose, se plaignit Molly tandis que son deuxième fils s'étendait en accolades. Bill a promis qu'il reviendrait passer Noël avec nous, lui.

_ Faut le comprendre maman, il y a un monde entre les gallions et la bouse fraîche, taquina Georges.

_ Tu crois pas si bien dire petit frère. C'est beaucoup plus confortable lorsque tu tombes, répondit Charlie du tac au tac.

Sympa comme conversation pendant le repas pensa Niréus.

_ Nous aussi on va y aller, sinon on va être en retard au Ministère, dirent Percy et son père.

_ Pfff, heureusement que vous êtes obligés de rester vous deux, sans quoi je me retrouvais bien seule, déclara Molly en s'adressant à Hermione et Niréus.

_ Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Grommela Georges.

_ Je croyais que tu devais aller au magasin ?

_ J'ai pas dit le contraire.

_ …

_ Pourquoi serais-je le seul à qui on ne demande pas l'emploi du temps ?

_ Idiot!

Séverus se désespéra devant cet art de parler pour ne rien dire. Cela dit, tous ces blablas mis à part, il devait reconnaître que Molly était un véritable cordon bleu. Après avoir goûté ses œufs au bacon, il regrettait d'avoir toujours refusé de rester après les réunions de l'ordre. Une grosse perte comparé à sa tambouille personnelle.

Petit à petit l'assemblée se réduisit comme peau de chagrin et il ne resta bientôt plus que Molly, Hermione et Niréus. Ce dernier s'absenta une petite partie de l'après midi, prétendant des courses, pour se rendre à son apothicaire habituel et se reconstituer un petit nécessaire. Et puis il devait préparer un bon stock de pastilles pour la voix, juste au cas où.

Au Terrier, la journée fut très calme. Pendant que Mme Weasley se chargeait de ses tâches ménagères quotidiennes, Hermione planchait sur ses devoirs de vacance. Son esprit était cependant ailleurs car une question cruciale lui trottait dans la tête : que pouvait-elle offrir à son ami et au professeur Rogue. Après tout elle ne connaissait presque rien d'eux … Cela lui faisait étrange d'envisager de faire un cadeau à un professeur, surtout ce professeur en particulier. Pourtant elle ne concevait pas de l'ignorer alors que celui ci avait tant fait pour elle il y a peu de temps … Elle décida d'essayer d'en glisser un mot à Niréus, peut être que lui aurait une idée. Et l'occasion se présenta en début de soirée, au moment où ils allèrent nourrir les poulets pendant que Mme Weasley préparait le repas. Le problème était : comment aborder le sujet ?

_ Alors ces emplettes ? Bien passé ?

_ Hum, répondit-il plus occupé à séparer deux stupides volatiles qui préféraient se picorer les plumes plutôt que de du grain.

_ C'est pas gagné, soupira Hermione.

Cette dernière préféra ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur tache. Elle aurait bien voulu reprocher au jeune homme son manque de dialogue mais il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était lui qui faisait le plus gros du travail. Elle se contentait de balancer du grain pendant tout en l'entendant courir dans tous les sens. Certains sons, plus lourds que d'autres, lui indiquaient même la présence de chutes. De plus vu la sensibilité et le tact de son ami, la Gryffondor s'imaginait les scènes les plus cocasses. Elle maudissait son handicap pour l'insupportable situation de faiblesse qu'il occasionnait, mais pas que : elle donnerait cher pour assister au combat Niréus versus le coq …

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au bercail, le serpentard donnait l'impression d'avoir fait une coloration tant il avait de foin collé dans les cheveux par les bons soins d'une colle totalement naturelle à base de grain raffiné. Le fumet peu délicat jurait avec l'odeur appétissante du ragout de mouton préparé par Mme Weasley.

_ Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche, annonça-t-il froidement. Puis je utiliser vos affaires de toilette, je n'ai rien emmené avec moi malheureusement. Je participerai aux frais bien entendu.

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de Molly et donc savoir si celle ci le prenait bien ou mal, et par la même occasion, savoir si elle devait ou non intervenir. Ce fut surement son ton solennel, dépourvu de mépris qui le sauva et déclencha une belle crise de rire chez la maîtresse de maison.

_ Ah, ah, ah ! Sacré chenapan. C'est bien gentil de ta part mais tu es notre invité ici ! Le Terrier est ta maison. C'est déjà beaucoup que tu participes si activement aux travaux quotidiens. Va te laver, je vais te donner quelque chose à te mettre. Tu sais ajuster tes vêtements ?

_ Euh, oui madame, répondit puérilement Severus, désarçonné par le fait d'être traité comme un mouflet.

Pendant ce temps, c'est un Hermione en larmes qui se rendit dans sa chambre en imaginant la tête du terrible et fier Niréus après s'être fait gronder comme un gamin. Décidément être aveugle avait de bien mauvais côtés.

_ Si ça vous fait tant rire, dans quel état seriez vous si vous m'aviez vu dans les vieilles frusques de M Weasley avant qu'elles ne soient réajustées : une petit régime ce serait pas du luxe, ironisa le jeune homme qui entrait dans la chambre.

_ Pitié, laisse moi respirer un peu supplia Hermione, qui riait à en avoir mal aux côtes.

Rogue, pour une fois, ne releva pas. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise dans cette maison. Tout était si agréable, si dépourvu de tension. Un foyer normal diffusant énormément de chaleur humaine. C'était si inhabituel, si irréel pour lui. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs, ses oreilles n'étaient pas heurtées par les hurlements de souffrances lâchés par des captifs, son cœur ne se serrait pas aux cris d'agonie d'une femme, ses narines n'étaient pas incommodés par le mélange de sang, de sueur et d'urine. Et les rapports humains n'étaient pas ceux d'un maître à ses esclaves. Ni haine, ni rage, ni perversion … Où avait-il vécu toutes ces années … Que faisait-il ici …

_ Hé ho !

_ Hein ?

_ Com … Oh et puis laisse tomber ! Est ce que tu m'écoutait au moins ?

_ Euh, non, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

_ M'en doutais ! Pesta Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir prendre les gants blancs pour lui parler.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

_ Noël ! S'emporta-t-elle.

_ Si c'est pour moi, non merci, pas besoin d'attrape poussière supplémentaire.

_ Pas toi crétin ! Le professeur Rogue !

_ Crétin ? Comment os … le qui ?

_ Tu m'as bien compris. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver un présent au professeur Rogue.

_ Un présent … (quelle situation aberrante tout de même)

_ Quoi ? On dirait que ça t'étonne ! Grommela la jeune femme sur la défensive.

_ Euh, oui, un peu … ce qui me tracasse c'est pourquoi !

_ Humpf, motivations personnelles.

_ La politique de la langue de bois ? Très bien, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider …

En règles générales, avec Harry et Ron, de tels différends étaient le prélude d'une longue période de « je ne te parle pas et moi non plus ». Maitrisant ses réflexes nés de l'habitude, la jeune femme prit partie de donner un tournant plus adulte à leur débat houleux. Ce qui l'exaspérait c'est qu'avec Niréus, adopter une attitude mature revenait à s'incliner devant sa maestria. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient ses vieux amis lorsqu'ils lui reprochaient d'avoir toujours raison. Non pas que Niréus ait toujours raison, mais il avait l'art et la manière de tourner les choses à son avantage, de manipuler les gens, de donner une tournure logique à ce qui ne l'était pas, bref, de rouler tout le monde dans la farine.

_ D'accord tu as gagné. Je veux offrir un petit quelque chose au professeur pour le remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie, et puis pour un autre motif un peu plus personnel.

Niréus regrettait que la gryffondor ne se soit pas laisser emporter. Ça aurait rendu la conversation, à coup sûr, stérile. D'autant que cette conversation devenait vraiment embarrassante.

_ Plus personnelle ? Ne comprit pas Severus.

_ Oui, ça a un rapport avec son comportement immédiat vis à vis de l'accident.

_ Oh … ( elle doit surement parler de ses parents, pensa-t-il)

_ Donc tu comprendras que ma démarche n'a rien de déplacée. Elle est plutôt légitime.

_ Euh … si vous le dites …

_ Alors à ton avis, qu'est ce qui pourrait être significatif ? … Lui faire plaisir dans un sens …

Disparaitre de ma vie serait une bonne solution, pensa-t-il. « Menteur va » répliqua son for intérieur qui reprenait du service.

_ C'est que c'est difficile de cerner le personnage, commenta Hermione.

« Elle a bien raison la p'tite dame ! Si je n'étais pas là, tu ne saurais pas ce que tu veux toi même ! »

Passant outre cette remarque faite de lui même à lui même, Severus demeurait pensif. Ce plan foireux l'avait embarqué dans des situations bien compliqués, mais là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. La miss je sais tout qui veut lui faire un cadeau, mais où va le monde !

_ Euh … à mon avis, le mieux serait de le laisser tranquille …

_ J'y tiens, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, répliqua Hermione.

_ Pour ce que je sais de lui, c'est un homme assez renfermé. Il n'attend plus rien des autres.

_ Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui a encore une valeur à ses yeux ?

_ Pas que je sache, poursuivit Niréus en prenant garde de ne pas donner l'illusion de tout connaître sur lui.

_ Il n'y a pas certaines choses auxquelles tu le vois s'intéresser, certaines aspirations dont il te fait part ?

_ Non, il reste de longs moments seul, le regard vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Je pense qu'il ne vit plus que pour de souvenirs … Si j'en crois les ragots et journaux, c'est un homme qui a tout perdu.

_ Tu n'as pas idée … (oh, je pense en avoir une justement, ironisa-t-il pour lui même)

_ D'une certaine façon, vous devez vous ressembler, commenta-t-il pour meubler la conversation.

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de plonger Hermione dans une profonde introspection. Ressemblait-elle vraiment au professeur Rogue ?

Ils partageaient à l'évidence certaines dispositions pour l'étude, bien que celui ci soit infiniment plus talentueux (son livre de potion en est la preuve).

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître dans cet homme. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette solitude si caractéristique du maître des potions. Elle avait des amis, une famille. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie une haine si puissante qu'elle puisse la conduire à faire des choix si drastiques … mais, à la réflexion, peut être avait elle une trop haute opinion d'elle même … Cette haine justement, la rongeait de l'intérieur de puis quelques mois, depuis qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose d'important, sa famille. Dès lors qu'ils avaient connu l'amour, ils étaient immanquablement amené à rencontrer la haine. L'un et l'autre étaient indissociables … Oui, elle aspirait à sa vengeance … Peut être le comprenait-elle plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien croire. Toute cette joie n'était qu'une façade, une philosophie qui la conduisait à profiter du moment présent pour oublier. Cependant on oublie jamais … Livrée à elle même, elle était triste, elle rêvait de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu …

De toute évidence, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, à elle ? Rien de plus évident ! Rien de plus impossible … Quoique … à la rigueur … il existait bien un moyen … Harry, elle devait parler à Harry.

_ Eureka

_ Eure-quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. (Qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?)

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et partit en trombe dans les escaliers, le laissant coi. Le temps pour lui de réagir et elle se trouvait déjà au portillon d'entrée. Il allait la héler quand elle disparut purement et simplement. Inutile de préciser que Severus était furieux. Cette gamine était vraiment inconsciente ! Transplaner on ne sait où, seule, dans son état, sans rien dire à personne !

_ Mme Weasley ! Hermione vous a-t-elle dit où elle allait ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Elle vient de transplaner !

_ Oh … fit Molly inquiéte.

_ C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? J'espère que vous lui passerez un bon savon quand elle reviendra ! Peut être que vous elle vous écoutera !

_ Allons, calme-toi mon garçon.

_ Me calmer, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation !

_ Au contraire, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment … Et puis tu sais, c'est de notre Hermione qu'on parle : elle en a vu de bien pire, voulut rassurer Molly.

_ Au moins elle les a vu ! Vociféra-t-il en claquant la porte de la maison.

Molly Weasley retourna à son tricot pour essayer de ne pas trop se faire de souci. Si elle ne se maîtrisait pas, elle serait dans le même état que le jour où ses garnements de fils avaient volé la voiture.

Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle pas partit avec Niréus ? Peut être avait-elle quelque chose à acheter qu'il ne devait pas voir … Après tout c'est l'époque. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui avait elle pas demandé de l'accompagner …

Elle sourit en repensant à la réaction du jeune homme. Il était bien accroché … Ça a l'air d'être un type bien. Ils feront un beau couple … Hermione a tout de même de drôles de gouts. Il est plutôt joli garçon mais quel caractère !

Pendant ce temps, Niréus arpentait rageusement le jardin. Il passait ses nerfs en shootant sauvagement dans les gnomes qui se trouvaient sur sa route. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à cette perruche il allait décevoir Dumbledore ce qui l'ennuyait sérieusement car malgré toutes ses critiques, il demeurait très attaché au vieil homme, même si ce dernier n'était plus qu'une toile peinte. Le pire c'est qu'il devrait faire face à la colère de Minerva, quelle poisse. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de se sentir coupable !

En lui même, sous cette façade de colère, il était inquiet, inquiet à en être malade. Et plus le temps passait, plus son angoisse grandissait …

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la jeune femme daigna réapparaitre, alors qu'ils étaient attablés. Elle était trempée, et maculée de boue avec plusieurs égratignures sanguinolentes. Mme Weasley se rua sur elle, en métamorphosant d'urgence un torchon en serviette. Elle la sermonna et la réprimanda pendant qu'Hermione se répandait en milles excuses. Niréus, l'ignora royalement. Où elle était ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Que contenait le mouchoir qu'elle gardait précieusement ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Pour résumer : il se lavait les mains de toute cette histoire !

Il était tout de même soulagé de la voir revenir en bonne forme.

Avant qu'Hermione ne s'installe, il prit congé de ses hôtes, non sans proposer de nouveaux ses services. Le regard noir que lui lança Molly constitua une réponse on ne peut plus claire.

Il profita de l'exclusivité des droits dont il disposait sur cette chambre pour la soirée (Georges était parti pour un voyage d'affaire sur on ne sait quelle négociation douteuse et ne reviendrait que le lendemain, voire plus tard si Severus avait de la chance). Il s'enferma magiquement, se prit un bon verre de Whisky pur acheté lors de son escapade sur le chemin de traverse, et feuilleta le livret de commande de l'apothicaire qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Une petite voix hésitante retenti du couloir :

_ Niréus ?

Il ne répondit pas.

On toqua à la porte.

Il ne leva même pas un cil.

Nouvelle tentative.

_ Niréus …

Hors de question qu'il flanche. Il se donnait un mal de chien pour la protéger. Il délaissait son travail à cause d'elle. Tous ces sacrifices pour finalement obtenir ça comme récompense. C'était tout bonnement inadmissible ! Quitte à jouer les chiens de garde pour demoiselle, casse pied, en détresse, autant que la dite casse pied témoigne un peu de reconnaissance !

« J'mise une noise que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts p'tit vieux »

Eh oh, pas d'écart de comportement ! Même de la part de ma soit disant conscience !

Severus n'en doutait pas, parler avec soi même n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus recommandé, mais il avait un sérieux besoin d'enguirlander quelqu'un. A défaut de victime en chair et en os, son lui même agaçant ferait très bien l'affaire. A défaut d'être très net, ça défoule.

Et puis je ne suis pas si vieux.

« Whou, y'a du progrès, pour une fois que c'est toi qui le dit »

Humpf.

Il n'en croyait pas ses pensées, se faire clouer le bec par sa propre conscience.

« Il n'empêche que tu ne devrais pas faire ta tête d'hippogriffe pour rien »

Pour rien ! Tous les problèmes qu'elle m'aurait amené cette idiote si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Mine de rien elle est cherchée par un ancien mangemort fou qui doit avoir dans l'idée de reprendre le flambeau de son taré d'ancien maître. Joli tableau.

« Problèmes, problèmes, pfff … Avoue plutôt que t'étais mort d'inquiétude. Et ça te rend malade. »

Malade ?

« Ouaip, t'assumes pas. »

Assumer ?

« Exactement. Ça te dépasse de te rendre compte que tu t'es de nouveau attaché à quelqu'un. »

Comment ça attaché ?

« Bah, elle te plait bien la p'tite »

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore !

« Joue pas les étonnés »

Je ne me suis attaché à cette satanée gamine que parce que j'ai eu pour mission de la protéger !

« A d'autres. »

Ce serait absolument inconvenant et immoral !

« Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des convenances ? Un Serpentard entiché d'une sang de bourbe, un mangemort qui ne participe jamais aux orgies, un bras droit qui trahit son maître du début à la fin, c'est vrai que t'as toujours tout fait dans les règles ... »

Je suis son professeur.

« Pas faux, mais techniquement elle a été ta collègue … et elle le serait encore si elle n'avait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre. L'argument est un peu léger, non ? »

Je pourrais très bien être son père !

«Yaoutch, tu l'aurais eu bien jeune alors. N'oublie pas qu'elle est plus âgée que les autres d'un peu plus d'un an, c'était sur les registres. Et puis tu l'as dit toi même : t'es pas si vieux. C'est en âge sorcier qu'on cause là. »

Ridicule.

« Il est temps de te faire une raison : Lily est morte. »

…

« Elle a choisi Potter et t'a traité comme une bouse de dragon séchée. »

La ferme …

« Elle n'a été qu'une petite ingrate, égoïste, sans c … »

LA FERME !

Severus coupa net ce monologue bilatéral absurde. Comment pouvait-il se faire ainsi sermonner par lui même ? Et toutes ces horreurs, comment pouvait-il même ne serait-ce qu'y penser !

_ Ah cette goule ! Elle commence sérieusement à dépasser les bornes !

C'était Molly qu'il entendait, montant frénétiquement les escaliers d'un pas lourd et agacé. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ? La goule ne s'était pourtant pas manifestée.

« C'est toi qui vient de hurler, banane ! »

Encore secoué, le serpentard se reconditionna l'esprit pour ne penser qu'à son travail. A cause de la miss je sais tout il se retrouvait avec un retard monstre dans le renouvellement de ses stock, et une montagne de copies à corriger. Ce n'était pas passionnant en soi mais ça avait le mérite de ne pas nuire à sa santé mentale.

Le lendemain le Terrier fut affreusement bruyant. Et pour cause, toutes les marmottes étaient rentrées au bercail. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes au serpentard d'ordinaire si taciturne pour se sentir envahi d'une grande fatigue : tant de communautarisme d'un coup ça vous tue un Severus. Et puis qui avait-il de plus lourd que les retrouvailles avec un couple fraîchement marié ? Celles avec deux couples tout juste mariés assorti d'un sans gène à la Georges Weasley : les remarques grivoises fusaient à la vitesse d'un cognard furieux. Si furieux que Mme Weasley n'arrivait plus à le contenir. S'il ne faisait pas de doute que Giny, habituée à l'humour de son frère ainé, ne s'en formalisait pas bien au contraire, Severus plaignait la femme de Ron, a priori plutôt réservée. Il se sentait moins seul à la voir se dandiner, gênée, sur son siège.

Hermione fit plusieurs tentatives pour accrocher l'attention de Niréus et engager la conversation mais celui ci semblait fasciné par son pudding aux fruit confits. Arriver à identifier tous les fruits étant une tâche assez difficile, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de discutailler en même temps.

Son attitude attrista le jeune femme. Il le vit et s'en réjouit. Au moins le message passera.

Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas contraints par leurs obligations respectives, la journée fut des plus agréables (oui, oui, même pour Severus).

La matinée fut consacrée à une bataille de boules de neige généralisée. Niréus ne vit tout d'abord pas d'un bon œil cette initiative. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer comme un gamin de 6ans et de se retrouver trempé jusqu'aux os. Il se positionna sur un talus en statut d'observateur. Son air sévère et fermé dissuada tout ceux qui pouvaient le voir, de le prendre à partie. Une personne n'en tint pourtant pas compte et le canonna sans pitié par derrière.

D'un bond félin, Niréus fit face à l'agresseur, prêt à le pourrir. Il n'en fit rien. Après tout le vil individu n'avait pas pu voir sa flagrante manifestation de ne pas participer au jeu. De plus il affichait un petit minois … « Allez lâche le : attendrissant » qui criait silencieusement : je suis vraiment désolée, pardonnes moi je t'en prie.

Le serpentard, qui s'était toujours crut affublé d'une rancune sans nom, se surprit à sourire dans une sorte de rictus amélioré, sa rancoeur fondant comme la neige qui lui maculait maintenant le cheveux. Comme réponse à sa question muette, il rassembla un tas conséquent de neige blanche, prit son temps pour en faire une boule parfaite tout en se délectant de voir la mine déçue de la jeune femme qui pensait surement qu'il n'était pas décidé à lui pardonner.

Autour d'eux, plus un bruit. Tout le monde avait arrêté ses activités pour observer leur duel. Niréus perçut même une certaine tension chez Potter et le dernier des Weasley, qui semblaient montés sur un ressort, prêts à intervenir, comme s'il allait la massacrer.

Qui aurait percé l'illusion aurait été étonné de voir Severus Rogue lancer une boule de neige à la miss je sais tout qu'il exécrait tant il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une attitude d'autant plus étrange qu'il eut la prévenance de diriger sa contre attaque vers l'épaule et non le visage, eut égard à la faiblesse de son adversaire.

Hermione accusa le coup, surprise. Déséquilibrée, elle tangua un moment avant de s'affaler sans grâce dans le manteau blanc qui recouvrait le jardin. Le serpentard émit un bref ricanement satisfait avant d'annoncer :

_ Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent, miss têtue.

_ Un partout, boule au centre, répondit la gryffondor, un large sourire de soulagement plaqué sur le visage.

Les autres rirent à cet échange de coups et de mots, bien qu'ils n'en comprirent pas la véritable portée. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas été initié au langage niréoroguien qu'Hermione avait réussi à appréhender, et fait sien. Il n'y avait pas là un jeu de mot provocateur, pas de tension ou de menace, non. C'était bel et bien une réconciliation.

Niréus se prit au jeu de la bataille de boules de neige. Bien obligé, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire sans se défendre. Et puis, pouvoir bombarder Potter en toute impunité avait quelque chose de jouissif qu'il n'aurait voulu manquer pour rien au monde.

Malgré lui il adopta une attitude très protectrice vis à vis d'Hermione. Il avait constamment un œil sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne se blesse pas. En effets les souches, rochers et autres arbrisseaux étaient autant de dangers pour une personne aveugle. Pourtant il n'eut pas à intervenir. La jeune femme, il est vrai, trébuchait parfois, mais elle se débrouillait pas plus mal que certains bien voyants. Elle parvenait même à éviter certaines boules de neiges. En la regardant ainsi, Severus l'admirait. Elle avait parcouru tellement de chemin depuis le jour où il l'avait vu sortir de l'infirmerie presque à quatre pattes pour avancer. Il enviait sa détermination et son courage. Si seulement il avait pu à son âge bénéficier d'une telle force de caractère, comme la vie aurait été douce.

Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner c'est une équipe de bonhommes de neige qui rentra au Terrier, s'attirant les foudres de Molly. Chacun mis du sien pour remettre l'entrée en état. A table, les discussions allèrent bon train. Les relations entre Niréus et les autres occupants du Terrier étaient encore froides, mais elles se détendaient progressivement. C'était assez nouveau pour lui de se sentir impliqué dans autre chose que des meurtres et des complots. Bien qu'agréable, cette situation le mettait tout de même dans l'embarras. En effet maintenant qu'on s'intéressait un peu à lui, il devait prêter une attention extrême à ce qu'il disait, allant jusqu'à s'inventer un passé de toutes pièces. A ce moment là, il se rendait compte que la discrétion d'Hermione était un bien précieux. En trois heures, ces curieux maladifs, lui avaient posé plus de questions que la jeune femme en trois mois !

L'après midi fut placé sous l'empire du saint Quidditch. Niréus s'en serait volontiers passé mais son concours fut nécessaire à la composition d'équipes : Ron et Niréus contre Harry et Giny.

Pendant que le serpentard désespérait plus haut de l'incompétence de son partenaire et de l'inconfort des balais, Hermione papotait en contrebas avec Diane, la femme de Ron.

Ce soir là, c'est bizarrement vidé que Severus s'endormit.

Et on n'oublie pas la petite review ! C'est un ordre !

… euh … S'iou plait … XD

**Allez, à la prochaine, avec un chapitre un peu plus sérieux qui devrait parler de théorie magique ^^ entre autres choses. Ciao !**


	34. Chapter 34: biologie et indiscrétions

**Je sais, j'ai encore une fois pas tenu les délais annoncés … mais faut dire que ce chapitre ne voulait jamais se finir ! ^^**

**Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait pas le droit de faire des réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre, ce qui est bien dommage. Mais bon je me plie à la règle en vous disant simplement un gros merci général !**

**S'il fallait lui donner un sous titre je crois que « quand les amis deviennent vraiment pesants » ferait l'affaire. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi … **

Voici quelques jours déjà que Severus Rogue, sous l'apparence de Niréus Prince, passait ses vacances de Noël au sein de la clique Weasley et parasites environnants.

Le séjour n'était pas tout à fait, aussi désagréable qu'il avait pu se l'imaginer. La présence quasi constante de Potter et ses acolytes avait quelque chose de désespérant mais rien ne les obligeaient à être dans la même pièce après tout.

Et le Serpentard s'était d'ailleurs très bien organisé pour que cela arrive le moins possible. Il avait repéré un petit rangement extérieur en désordre (euphémisme) et s'était proposé (imposé) à Molly de le ranger. C'est qu'ils avaient failli en arriver aux baguettes !

Pauvre Arthur, cela lui avait couter un sacré savon …

Le geste de Niréus n'était toutefois pas dénué d'intérêt. Une fois les outils rangés d'un négligeant coup de baguette magique (être contraint de se gérer seul pendant toute une vie permet d'acquérir des connaissances assez pratiques dira-t-on), il s'aménagea un petit coin confortable où il pourrait travailler tranquille. Table, chaise et feu magique : le strict (et amplement suffisant) nécessaire.

Hermione découvrit très tôt sa petite cachette et l'adopta sans même demandé l'avis du propriétaire temporaire. Elle insista pour y apporter un peu de « confort », typiquement féminin, soit tout un tas de gadgets inutiles, comme des cousins entre autres choses. Le serpentard criait à l'occupation illégale de sa propriété privée, à une invasion de son espace vital, mais ne lui en tenait pas rigueur outre mesure. Il la faisait même rire en se lançant dans des argumentations pseudo juridique pour lui prouver qu'elle mériterait Askaban pour avoir osé troubler son havre de paix. Il ne riait pas à gorge déployée comme elle, mais sa mine réjouie indiquait que la bonne humeur de la jeune femme était communicative.

Ce petit cocon d'intimité était propice aux rapprochements ce qui chez eux se matérialisait par de longues discussions théoriques : ils tenaient salon comme les intellectuels de l'ancien temps.

_ Un livre moldu ? S'étonna Niréus qui venait de lorgner le titre de ce que lisait la jeune femme.

_ Exact. Je me suis souvenu de la fois où le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué un peu plus en détail les combinaisons d'ingrédients … A moins que ce ne soit toi ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

_ Peu importe, s'empressa-t-il d'éluder.

_ Bref, il avait été question d'assemblages moléculaires et d'autres sujets empruntés à la science moldue.

_ Hum

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose à ce sujet dans les ouvrages sorciers.

_ Il n'y a rien dans les livres sorciers. Les préjugés ancestraux de sang, et les deux ères sombres de Voldemort ont bridé la recherche en ce sens, expliqua-t-il.

_ J'imagine, bien que je trouve ça stupide ! Or donc j'essaie un peu d'étoffer mes connaissances en ce domaine.

_ Pourtant en tant que née moldue vous devriez être au fait de ces questions ?

_ Malheureusement l'enseignement à Poudlard débute à l'âge où les moldus approfondissent ces questions justement. J'ai bien de vagues idées parce que je lisait beaucoup à l'époque …

_ Sans blagues, taquina-t-il.

_ Mais rien de très précis, finit Hermione, ignorant la boutade et poursuivant sa lecture.

Il ne l'ennuya pas plus longtemps et repris son travail. Il planchait maintenant sur un article que lui avait demandé la revue générale de potions, sur les subtilités et les risques de la potions tue-loup. Grâce ou plutôt à cause de Lupin, il était très familiarisé avec cette concoction : il la préparait quasi machinalement, sans prêter beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'il faisait. Aussi il lui était difficile d'envisager et de développer de potentielles erreurs, d'autant plus que c'était une potion qu'il n'enseignait jamais.

_ As-tu déjà entendu parler de génétique ? Demanda Hermione.

_ … hum, de loin … ça n'entre pas vraiment dans mon champs de compétences. Pourquoi ?

_ Oh, rien de spécial … c'est que je trouve ça fascinant. Se dire que nous avons la même constitution entre nous, que l'on soit homme ou femme sorcier ou moldu.

_ Il ne faut surtout pas dire ça à un sang pur, il risquerait la syncope, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Hun … tu ne penses pas au contraire qu'il faudrait creuser le principe d'un point de vue sorcier.

_ Bof, ça n'aurait pas de grand intérêt.

_ Et si au contraire c'était la base de tout ?

_ C'est à dire, encouragea-t-il en posant sa plume.

_ Regarde ce chapitre qui est consacré aux anomalies génétiques, dit elle en lui tendant le livre

Il s'exécuta, parcourant rapidement les titres des paragraphes. La plupart de ces choses n'évoquaient rien pour lui puisque les moldus n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé . Pourtant il commençait à entrevoir ce que la gryffondor cherchait à lui dire, même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas bien.

_ La différence sorcier moldu tiendrait selon vous dans une anomalie génétique ? Se lança-t-il en lui rendant le livre.

_ Non, pas exactement, mais ça s'en rapproche.

_ C'est plutôt hasardeux comme vision …

_ Au contraire je trouve que ça se tient. Écoute. La cellule humaine abrite dans son noyau l'intégralité génome humain. Celui ci est contenu dans 23 paires de chromosomes. Un chromosome est un élément microscopique composé de molécules d'ADN et de protéines. L'acide désoxyribonucléique …

_ Fuiii, et moi qui critiquait le propension des sorciers à donner des noms tordus à tout ce qui existe …

_ … est une succession de bases azotées réparties en plusieurs séquences, les gènes, conclut Hermione.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, le fixant comme si elle attendait un commentaire de sa part. Qu'était-il sensé dire ? Tout ça était moldu pour lui, il n'y comprenait pas grand chose, surtout qu'il n'avait pas lu les chapitres précédent lui. Cette description d'apparence compliquée lui évoquait plus un jeu de construction qu'autre chose.

_ Et alors ? Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à ajouter.

_ Tu n'as pas compris ?

_ Hey, molo, je n'ai pas lu ce qu'il y avait avant, se défendit-il.

_ C'est les propos du titre introductif, soupira-t-elle.

_ Ah …

_ Mais j'imagine que pour un sorcier, la technicité des noms a de quoi déstabiliser.

_ Plutôt oui ! Fit-il vexé.

_ C'est pourtant simple. On part de l'homme. Il est fait de …

_ Je ne suis pas totalement idiot. J'ai décroché au stade du noyau cellulaire.

_ Oups, pardon. Donc dans le noyau il y a des particules appelées chromosomes.

_ Mouais

_ Schématiquement, les chromosomes sont composées d'une molécule, l'adn. Et cet adn est morcelé en plusieurs gènes.

_ Hun … d'accord pour ça. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec les sorciers.

_ Et s'il existait un gène sorcier.

_ Sorcier ?

_ Oui, un gène qui contiendrait l'information nécessaire pour débloquer les fluides magiques.

_ Attendez, vous ne faites tout de même pas allusion à la théorie de Chesterce le dingue qui voudrait que chacun ait un potentiel magique mais que seuls les sorciers soient capables de l'utiliser, ricana-t-il.

_ Pas si dingue ! Il était soutenu par le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Voyons, ses recherches n'ont abouti à rien de tangibles.

_ Normal vu que les mangemorts ne lui en ont pas laissé le temps !

Le débat commençait à devenir houleux, et Severus le sentait bien. Il prit sur lui de ne pas relever cette dernière remarque qu'il sentait pleine de haine et de ressentiment légitime, choisissant de replonger dans ses théories qu'il jugeait malgré tout farfelues. Mais peut être était il encore trop aveuglé par ses vieux préjugés de Serpentard.

_ Donc si je résume, vous pensez que tout être humain est naturellement doté de magie, mais que seuls les sorciers sont en mesure de la ressentir et de la contrôler. Et selon vous toujours, ce don viendrait du fait que nous possédons un gène particulier.

_ Exactement.

_ En gros nous serions des monstres. Jolie perspective.

_ Pas des monstres, non. Simplement des hommes qui auraient une caractéristique différente des autres. De la même manière que certains ont des cheveux blonds et d'autres noirs.

Severus prit le temps d'analyser cette hypothèse. Au premier abord elle lui semblait totalement aberrante. Pourtant cette dernière remarque de Granger, laissait s'insinuer le doute dans son esprit. Après tout, tout le monde est différent et en même temps pareil …

_ Vu comme ça … pourquoi pas me direz-vous … Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Les nés moldus posent toujours problème. Si on admet que c'est bien une histoire de gènes, et qu'on part du postulat de l'existence originelle d'une mutation. Cela revient à dire que tous les sorciers ont un ancêtre communs. Il est donc impossible que de nouveaux sorciers émergent de la communauté moldue. D'un autre côté si on part du principe que la qualité de sorciers revient à des individus dotés naturellement d'un gêne sorcier, ceux ci doivent le transmettre à leurs enfants et uniquement à eux. Là aussi il paraît impossible qu'un sorcier d'ascendance moldue fasse son apparition. Or ils existent et vous en êtes la preuve vivante, démontra Niréus.

_ Au contraire, j'ai une explication, fit Hermione enthousiaste en commençant à se ruer sur la porte.

_ Où courrez vous donc ainsi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ Chercher un autre livre.

_ Parce qu'un accio ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire ?

_ Ah, oh, euh, oui, bien sûr … accio précis de Gourdan.

_ Pas plus compliqué que ça, railla-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, surtout qu'il fait un froid de canard dehors.

En attendant l'arrivée du livre en question, Niréus repris son travail, regardant de temps en temps du côté de sa colocataire qui caressait amoureusement sa boule de poils orange.

_ Rahh, ne pouvez vous pas faire taire ce moteur sur pattes, craqua-t-il après 5minutes de ronronnement intensif.

_ Il ronronne parce qu'il est bien, dit simplement Hermione.

_ Je m'en vais lui mettre mon pied dans le derrière et on verra s'il est toujours aussi bien après.

_ Les chats sont réputés être apaisant …

_ Apaisant ? Laissez moi rire. Vous avez vu dans quel état sont mes nerfs !

_ Ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! Tu ne vois …

TOC ! TOC !

_ Hum, ce doit être votre livre, dit Niréus.

_ Il y a de fortes chances, répondit elle en donnant un léger coup de baguette pour ouvrir la porte.

En effet, il s'agissait bien du livre en question, mais celui ci était accompagné. Niréus daigna lever la tête pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds pénétrer dans l'abris. Cette intrusion, n'était pas tellement à son goût : dans son havre de tranquillité, il tolérait la jeune femme et personne d'autre !

« En même temps c'est pas chez toi, bouffon ! »

Le serpentard allait se demander comment il était possible de s'insulter soit même, quand il fut déconcentrer par la vision d'un Ronald Weasley, le visage en sang.

_ Euh, Hermione ?

_ Ron ?

_ Ouaip, j'imagine que c'est ton bouquin ? De toutes façons il n'y a que toi pour oser approcher des pavés pareilles.

_ Parlez pour vous Weasley. Toute personne qui a l'intelligence plus développée qu'une moule est attirée par la connaissance ! Renvoya Niréus.

Severus s'était fait le serment de faire des efforts pour que ce séjour ne deviennent pas un champs de bataille, mais c'était plus fort que lui !

_ Certaines personnes auraient mieux fait d'écouter leurs mères étant petits. Au moins ils se souviendraient qu'écouter la conversation des autres est très malpoli ! Répliqua Ron.

_ Bouffer ses crottes de nez est à mon avis bien pire, railla Niréus.

_ Je va …

_ Arrêtez tous les deux ! Intervint Hermione. Ronald, que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Te rapporter ton bouquin pardi ! Celui qui m'ait rentré dedans à fond la caisse et qui m'a broyé le pif !

_ Ohhh, je suis désolée. Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers le rouquin.

Du coin de l'oeil, Niréus lorgnait la scène. Il vit la miss je sais tout tâtonner le visage plein de tâches de rousseur du rejeton Weasley, et, il ne sut pourquoi, cela le dérangea. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus innocent. C'étaient des amis après tout, d'autant que le bougre était maintenant marié. Et puis mince ! Depuis quand cela l'intéressait !

Hermione de son côté auscultait l'étendue des dégâts, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux descriptions de Ron qui, douillet de nature, avait tendance à exagérer un peu les choses. D'ailleurs son nez n'avait rien de cassé, encore moins de broyé. Ce n'était que l'arcade sourcilière qui avait lâché : rien de bien grave. D'un coup de baguette, tout fut arrangé.

_ Merci Hermione ! T'es la meilleure ! De quoi j'aurais eut l'air moi, plaisanta Ron.

_ D'un pauvre imbécile, un peu comme quand vous êtes entré ici, répondit Niréus très sérieusement.

_ Je vais le tuer !

_ Ron ! Interpella la jeune femme.

_ C'est fou ce que tu peux devenir injuste quand il s'agit de cet abruti ! C'est lui qui provoque et c'est moi qui doit me taire, râla le rouquin.

_ Il est mon ami tout comme vous, avec ses défauts et qualité, argumenta-t-elle fallacieusement.

_ Humpf ! C'est un peu comme si tu nous ramenais Malefoy.

_ Arrêtes de dire des sottises.

_ Bref, on fait un petit tournoi de duel là bas. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

_ Non merci. Nous discutions de quelque chose de très important.

_ Bon je m'en voudrais de vous déranger, déclara Ron.

_ Mais vous nous dérangez déjà, pas de soucis là dessus, lança Niréus.

Ce qui retint, difficilement, le rouquin de sauter au cou du serpentard, était la profonde amitié qui le liait à Hermione. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire de la peine. Pourtant cela demandait une maîtrise de soi qu'il doutait de posséder. Profitant qu'Hermione ait le dos tourné pour lancer un regard réprobateur à son acolyte (ce qui était passablement idiot puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir de toutes façons) , Ron se libéra de la frustration accumulée en tirant la langue à l'adversaire. Geste au combien puéril qui n'échappa pas à Niréus, dont le rictus en coin indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait du rouquin.

En rendant le gros livre à la jeune femme, les yeux de Ron glissèrent vers le titre et il devint subitement cramoisi sous le regard perplexe de son homologue masculin.

_ Quoi ! C'est ça votre discussion importante ! La reproduction humaine !

Instantanément Severus comprit la gêne du jeune sorcier, et tous les sous-entendus qui se bousculaient dans sa petite tête. Pour la 1ère fois depuis bien longtemps il eut envie de rire mais se contenta de pouffer dans sa chemise. Hermione eut a priori plus de mal à saisir l'histoire, ce qui conduisit le vil serpentard à en profiter :

_ Bien évidemment que la reproduction humaine nous intéresse. N'est ce pas Hermione chérie ?

Cela lui arrachait la bouche de dire ça (quoique …)avec cette voix mièvre, mais voir Ron, blanc comme un linge, au bord de la syncope, valait tous les sacrifices.

Une sensation étrangement agréable de bien-être envahit la jeune femme à ce moment là. Cependant Hermione avait l'esprit bien plus éveillé que les sens, et celui lui envoyait un énorme signal d'alarme: quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout. Le déclic se fit immédiatement quand elle prit le livre des mains de son vieil ami : reproduction-chérie, chérie-reproduction. Oh, les crétins ! Pas un pour relever l'autre !

_ Comment osez-vous tous les deux ? Hurla-t-elle outrée.

« Hein ? » fut la réponse de Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien. Soucieux de ne pas froisser son amie, il mit en place un petit raisonnement logique pas forcément très fructueux.

_ Ne le prends pas mal Hermione. J'ai juste été surpris. Après tout tu peux fricoter avec qui tu veux, ça ne fais pas de toi une gourgandine, déclara-t-il écrasant encore un peu plus le plat.

Hermione allait le gifler quand elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire nouveau, celui de Niréus. Bien qu'en lui même, il était le très redouté et froid professeur Rogue, il n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Le quiproquo était trop risible pour cela.

_ Ho toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller lui mettre ça dans la tête ! L'enguirlanda la jeune femme.

_ Ha, ha, ha ! Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant ! Et franchement ça valait le coup, vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Ha, ha, ha ! Deux pivoines. Ha, ha, ha !

_ Espèce d'andouille !

En les regardant se chamailler ainsi, Ron se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un vieux couple. Et même lorsqu'il les quitta un peu plus tard, il ne démordait pas de son impression. Et ce malgré la belle histoire d'Hermione sur la gépétique. A moins que ce ne soit la nénétique ? Bof, peu importe, pensait Ron qui restait persuadé que les relations entre ces deux là étaient plus qu'amicales !

A l'intérieur du cabanon, Hermione parcourait du doigt la table des matières de son livre car, selon elle il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'étudier pour oublier des problèmes. Ah, les hommes ! Il y a des moments où ils se comportent comme les créatures les plus idiotes du monde !

Niréus la laissa faire, sans la déranger. Non pas qu'il n'ait plus le cœur à la taquiner, au contraire. Et c'était justement cela qui l'ennuyait. Pensif, il essayait de se souvenir de son dernier fou rire sincère. Tout le temps où il avait été professeur à Poudlard, il ne s'autorisait jamais guère plus qu'un sourire forcé en coin. Il ne se retenait même pas de rire, il n'en avait simplement jamais éprouvé l'envie. Inutile de rechercher de la joie chez les mangemorts. Oh, il avait souvent feint d'approuver les idées de son maître d'alors en riant grassement aux humiliations de moldus. Si on exempte ses débuts sous la coupe du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de jouissif à ces pratiques qu'il supportait à peine. Comment aurait-il put les apprécier alors qu'elles lui rappelaient tant les violences qui avaient rythmé son enfance.

Définitivement, les seuls moments bénis où il avait été assez heureux pour rire étaient cette période si lointaine où il avait connu la belle Lily Evans. Tant d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque.

Pourtant, quelques secondes auparavant, il venait de se lâcher dans des éclats de rire sincères, devant une situation, au final, pas plus cocasse qu'une autre. Pas de comédie cette fois ci, c'était parti tout seul, avec une spontanéité méconnue. Il changeait indéniablement. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il côtoyait la Gryffondor. Le rire, la conversation, les confidences, le partage, la bonté … Tant de choses qu'il découvrait ou redécouvrait … Au fil du temps, il voyait Niréus se détacher de plus en plus de ce qu'il était réellement. Lorsqu'il portait ce nom, il se sentait comme un étranger en lui même. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, mais cela lui faisait peur …

Revenant dans le monde des vivants, il observa celle qui était sensée être encore son élève, et qui de plus en plus s'avérait devenir ce que les gens normaux appellent une amie. Comment les choses avaient-elles put basculer ainsi ? Il se sentait si bien dans ce rôle là, en sa compagnie. Il ne devrait pourtant pas. En la voyant ainsi, blessée par ce qui venait de se passer, il se rendait compte que cela le dérangeait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, lui qui n'avait jamais considéré les sentiments des autres, se sentait-il si mal au point de s'excuser.

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas vous froisser.

Il ne s'était jamais excuser, pas même à Lily.

_ Humpf ! Pas grave, marmonna la jeune femme en réponse.

Ainsi c'était cela des excuses. Était ce vraiment si simple ? En tout cas cela détenait un pouvoir libérateur incomparable sur l'étau qui étreint les cœurs.

_ Euh … alors ? Comment expliquez vous les nés moldus ?

Il la vit hésiter à répondre puis finalement se détendre et lui montrer un schéma. Il en prit connaissance. Cela lui parut compliqué au départ, ou plutôt très différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manipuler. En baladant constamment son regard des dessins aux légendes, il prenait vraiment conscience des simplifications qu'apportaient la magie. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi les sorciers né moldus avaient en général plus de facilités : ils ne bénéficiaient pas de toutes les simplifications magiques.

Une fois qu'il pensa avoir saisi le principe, il en fit un résumé personnel pour en être sûr :

_ Si je comprend bien. D'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué tout à l'heure, les chlorosomes …

_ Chromosomes, corrigea Hermione.

_ Peu importe ! Les chromosomes sont présents en deux exemplaires dans la cellule et ces chlo- chromosomes identiques …

_ C'est homologue pour être exact.

_ Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué, il faut que vous chipotiez sur les détails !

_ Pardon.

_ Donc ! Les homologues se séparent pour aller dans deux nouvelles cellules. C'est ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu abrupte, agacé par les interruptions intempestives de la gryffondor.

_ En gros, oui. Bien que …

_ On s'en moque ! On reste dans le « en gros » ! je reprends. Chacun de ces fichus chromotruc est composé de 2 chromachins …

_ Chromatide, souffla Hermione

_ … qui vont se séparer de nouveau pour donner au final 4 cellules avec un chromachin par cellule. C'est juste ?

_ Euh, et bien …

_ En gros !

_ Moui, avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

Hermione commençait à comprendre l'emportement du professeur Rogue quand quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de travers. Les élèves butés ont de quoi rendre maboul.

_ Bon jusque là je vous suis. Mais ça n'explique toujours rien.

_ J'y arrive. Ensuite il faut comprendre que chaque gène se trouve en deux exemplaires sur chaque chromosome, comme ça toutes les cellules à une chromatide qu'ont vient d'évoquer auront l'information. Tu me suis ?

_ Je pense …

_ Bien, le dernier élément du puzzle c'est que dans une paire de chromosome chacun a le même gène mais il peut être dans une version différente.

_ Version ?

_ Euh, comment expliquer … Ah, si … Par exemple, pour le gène couleur des yeux il va y avoir d'un côté la version bleue et de l'autre la version verte.

_ Admettons, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec les yeux bicolores, déclara-t-il.

_ Voilà ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus !

_ Hein ?

_ Bien, que les êtres humains peuvent avoir en eux deux versions d'un gène différentes, il n'y en aura qu'une qui s'exprimera !

_ Et bien sûr ça vous paraît logique, critiqua-t-il.

_ Ça a été prouvé, il n'y a pas à chercher de logique, argua-t-elle.

_ Amen, lâcha-t-il narquois.

_ Par Merlin je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant là dedans. Imagine que tout doive s'exprimer, presque tout le monde aurait des cheveux bicolores !

_ Inutile de s'énerver.

_ Mais je suis CALME !

_ Si vous le dites … Alors, selon vous si je comprends bien ce fameux gène sorcier serait, comment dire, faible ?

_ On dit récessif.

_ Faible ira très bien !

_ Humpf

_ Et comment c'est sensé marcher ?

Hermione, la moue légèrement désapprobatrice, se saisit de la plume de Niréus et se munit d'une feuille. Elle y reproduisit le schéma du livre et l'annota. Le serpentard s'y intéressa. Alors … gène M correspond à moldu et S à Sorcier … Départ, une paire de Chromotrucs avec l'un en M et l'autre en S. Du coup, deux cellules avec une qui a le chromotruc M et l'autre qui a le chromotruc S. Finalement dans un chomotruc les deux chromachins ont la même version. Donc la cellule à chromotruc M donne deux cellule avec un chromachin M et l'autre cellule donne deux cellules à chromachin S. Deux S et deux M … Bon pour le moment ça va …

_ Ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu vois ces quatre cellules, si on place ce processus dans la reproduction, ce sont les quatre types de cellules différentes qui vont pouvoir être transmises par le parent à l'enfant. Chacune de ces cellules là va pouvoir rencontrer une des quatre autres types fournie par l'autre parent pour former la cellule œuf qui évoluera pour donner le bébé.

Sur le coup, le serpentard compris la précédente réaction de Ron Weasley. Il est vrai qu'il a tout de même quelque chose de gênant à discuter de ça avec une femme, qui plus est lorsqu'elle n'est pas de la famille …

Hermione, en revanche n'y faisait guère attention, trop prise par sa démonstration.

_ Donc dans l'exemple qu'on a pris, qui est le cas d'un moldu, puisque S+M=M, et qu'on l'associe à un sorcier qui sera forcément S+S, on obtient au final deux M et deux S qui peuvent rencontrer quatre S. Soit dans la moitié des hypothèses on obtient un petit sorcier et dans l'autre un moldu.

_ Quoi ! Des sorciers pourraient donner naissance à des moldus ?

_ Hypothétiquement oui. Après, peut être que le côté magique contenu dans la cellule influera sur sa force. Il n'est à mon avis pas exclut que qu'elle soit plus prompte à aller rencontrer celle de l'autre parent.

Severus commençait sérieusement à fatiguer de toutes ces théories à la noix. Fatigué au point de s'imaginer une course entre bonshommes avec un dossard M et bonshommes avec un dossard S qui se terminerait par un dossard S rapide qui finirait dans les bras d'une bonnefemme dossard S. Par Merlin, pitié, un aspirine.

_ A moins que ce ne soit l'explication des cracmols, s'aventura Hermione ignorant tout de l'état de délire dans lequel se trouvait Niréus, qui trouva néanmoins la force de répondre.

_ Les cracmols viennent des familles de sang purs.

_ Oh … dans ce cas, tout tombe à l'eau, dit-elle déçue.

_ Pas nécessairement, il me semble qu'on parlait d'anomalies au début.

_ Pas bête, effectivement.

_ Et puis, certains pensent, Albus Dumbledore le premier, que le maintien de la pureté du sang impliquerait une consanguinité entre sorcier. De là, il y aurait une dégénérescence magique …

_ Et cette dégénérescence peut bien s'expliquer par une mutation génétique ! Tout se complète ! Reprit-elle surexcité. Et pour répondre à ta 1ère question sur les nés moldus, il suffit que deux moldus S+M s'unissent et que ce soit les deux cellules S qui se rencontrent pour former un sorcier aux parents moldus.

Niréus prit son temps pour donner son avis. La théorie émise par la jeune femme le dérangeait du point de vue de son ancien endiguement serpentomangemort, mais il lui trouvait tout de même un certain intérêt, voire même une idée géniale. Et malgré un réponse plus tiède qu'autre chose, il admirait la faculté d'Hermione de comprendre, d'assimiler et confronter des savoirs en apparence incompatibles. Il se cachait derrière la miss en apparence je sais tout, un potentiel énorme.

_ Mouais … pourquoi pas … il y a de grandes zones d'ombre … mais ça mériterait d'être creusé ou tout du moins vérifié …

A la mine rayonnante qu'elle afficha, le serpentard sut que cette réponse suffisait à la jeune femme, et l'encourageait à voir plus loin, même si pour le moment les moyens lui manquaient. Elle aurait toujours le temps d'approfondir ça plus tard.

_ Bon, je vais rentrer, annonça-t-elle. J'ai encore quelques cadeaux à emballer. Tu viens ?

_ Pas tout de suite. Je dois finir ça, répondit-il en reprenant son article.

_ Et qu'est ce « ça » est sensé être ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est un art …

Danger ! Il allait vendre la mèche s'il disait la vérité ! Il était reconnu comme l'expert de la potion Tue Loup. Jamais un périodique ne demanderait à un étudiant de publier sur ce sujet épineux ! Il devait vite trouver une parade !

_ Un quoi ?

_ Euh … on ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, tenta d'éluder le serpentard qui prévoyait que s'il parvenait à la mettre en colère, il serait sauvé.

_ Hum … possible …

_ Ha !

_ En fait non. On m'a toujours appris que c'était le moteur de la connaissance !

_ Oh …

_ Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? (quelle sangsue celle là pensa-t-il)

_ C'est euh … c'est une … euh … compte rendu, c'est ça, un compte rendu.

_ Un compte rendu ?

_ Oui, sur la potion Tue Loup que je dois rendre au professeur Rogue.

_ Tu sais faire la potion Tue Loup ? Fit elle admirative.

_ Euh … non, non ! Pas encore. Pour le moment on a juste discuté de théorie avec …

_ Quoi, le professeur Rogue qui discute de théorie ? Ça existe ?

Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué !

_ Et bien … pour être plus exact, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez sur quelques points obscurs et ça n'a pas dû lui plaire puisqu'il m'a donné ça en punition, inventa maladroitement Niréus.

_ Oh … je comprends mieux … Bon je vais te laisser alors. A plus !

_ Mouais c'est ça, à plus.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie, il put souffler : il avait eu chaud cette fois ci. Il allait devoir être extrêmement prudent. Franchement, quel pot de colle cette fille !

Rogue continua son travail en toute tranquillité, et griffonna pendant plus d'une heure sur son sujet. Cela l'agaçait d'avancer aussi lentement. Non pas qu'il bute sur le sujet. C'étaient toutes ces contraintes formelles qui l'ennuyaient. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas un fervent partisan de toutes ces méthodes imposées pour les raisonnement. Cette histoire de devoir écrire en suivant un plan structuré et imposé, quelles imbécilités ! Désolé, mais si le sujet nécessite trois grandes articulations, pourquoi déformer la pensée pour faire entrer les idées dans seulement deux parties. C'était idiot mais surtout improductif.

Le serpentard, tout en admonestant la communauté potionnistes pour sa rigidité, repensa à ses premiers projets lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait eu alors dans l'idée de plonger dans les potions. Les forces du mal étaient tout de même bien plus excitantes à côtoyer. Malheureusement il semblerait qu'il ait toujours eu un don inné pour les potions, que chacun a voulu utiliser à sa guise, qu'il s'agisse de Dumbledore ou du Lord noir. D'un autre côté il ne détestait pas non plus les potions, au contraire. Ce dilemme l'avait toujours laissé perplexe, mais maintenant que les choses étaient devenues un peu plus calme autour de lui, il comprenait mieux ses inclinations. Les potions avaient toujours fait partie de lui même, en héritage précieux de sa chère mère. Les forces du mal en revanche avaient été la matière qui lui permettaient d'accomplir ses désirs de puissance, cette haine qui avait rongé son cœur depuis qu'il eut atteint l'âge de raison : d'abord contre son ordure de père ensuite contre les maraudeurs et pour finir, à la mort de Lily, contre Voldemort lui même.

Aujourd'hui, avec le recul que lui a offert la fin de la guerre, il n'était plus aussi enthousiaste vis à vis des forces du mal et de l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal. Il en avait largement eu sa dose. Et maintenant que quelques mois de paix s'étaient écoulés, il en venait même à les redouter. Elles lui avaient fait perdre tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sur cette terre l'amour de Lily et l'amitié de Dumbledore … C'est une expérience qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas retenter. Severus demeurait incrédule face à cette constatation. Il avait certes mis le doigt sur ses sentiments vis à vis de ces deux matières qui ont toujours accompagné sa misérable vie. Pourtant il soulevait une autre question : qu'y avait-il de si important à ses yeux, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

Il ne poussa pas plus loin son introspection. Il ne connaissait de toutes manières, pour le moment pas la réponse. Ou peut être refusait-il de l'admettre …

Lorsqu'il sortit du cabanon, il s'engagea sur le chemin du Terrier. Un cri attira son attention. Ce n'était que celui d'un oiseau dans le ciel. Il allait reprendre sa route, mais n'en fit rien, intrigué par le vol de l'oiseau en question. Ce dernier avait perdu de l'altitude et volait en cercles concentriques au dessus de sa tête. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un hibou, et quel hibou : celui de la directrice de Poudlard. Il avait une lettre à la patte. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le délivrait-il pas à son destinataire ? Severus bougea et l'oiseau le suivit sans pour autant le rejoindre. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

La beuglante de Mac Gonagal lui revint en mémoire. Peut être que …

Il fit marche arrière et repartit en direction de l'abri de jardin. Au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur, il le contourna et alla se cacher derrière. Là, il désactiva tous les sorts qui faisaient de lui Niréus Prince, et sitôt qu'il eut retrouvé sa véritable apparence, le hibou lui fonça dessus, visiblement mécontent. Il se posa violemment sur son bras, ses serres écorchant généreusement sa peau malgré les couches de vêtement qui le protégeaient. Sans plus de ménagement, Rogue arracha la lettre des pattes de cet oiseau mal élevé et le renvoya dans les airs, évitant le coup de bec qu'il lui destinait. Quel sale caractère !

Il ouvrit la missive, en rogne contre les propriétaires d'animaux qui ne savent pas dresser leurs bêtes, pour découvrir que ce n'était que l'ordre de Minerva de ne pas se rendre au château pour les causes qu'il connaissait déjà. Finalement, peut être ce hibou avait-il de bonnes raisons d'être en colère, s'il volait comme ça, à sa recherche, depuis le jour du mariage de Potter, il avait dû en faire des kilomètres pour rien.

Rogue, entreprit, sans faire attention, de reprendre sa route vers le Terrier comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'arrêta net, horrifié de voir son pantalon si mal ajusté. D'un bond énergique, il rejoignit illico sa cachette. Comment avait-il put être si négligeant ! Furieux contre lui même, il se retransforma en jeune homme, maudissant cette étourderie qui aurait pu lui coûter gros.

Niréus rejoignit la chambre qui lui était attribuée pour y déposer ses affaires en lieu sûr, hors de portée des petites fouineuses. Son attention fut attiré par un brouhaha extérieur provenant du petit pré où ils jouaient au Quidditch. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que la maison était bien calme. Ils devaient encore être dans leur tournoi de duel.

Tandis que Severus Rogue hurlait qu'il fallait rester à l'intérieur et profiter du calme, si rare dans cette baraque Niréus Prince était très intrigué par les résultats de ce combat sans enjeux. Résultat des courses, le serpentard se retrouva à regarder ce qui devait s'apparenter à une finale entre Potter et Molly Weasley.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à un rythme bonne enfant qui donnait au duel des airs de spectacle. Les sortilèges s'échangeaient avec une extrême courtoisie, sans coups bas.

« Molly a encore de la ressource », apprécia Severus d'un œil expert.

En effet, la maîtresse de maison avait bien failli réussir à stupefixer son gendre en camouflant le faisceau du sortilège dans des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores. Potter avait en revanche pour lui de bons réflexes.

En voyant les adversaires tout sourire dehors, il se dit que ce duel était bien naïf par rapport à ceux qu'il avait connu, quand il lui avait fallu défendre sa peau.

Potter remporta finalement la victoire avec son sort fétiche un petit expelliarmus bien placé. Dire que c'était lui qui lui avait appris ce sort, indirectement bien sûr, quand il avait ridiculisé ce charlatan de Lockart. Quelle ironie tout de même, le sort qui avait permit à l'élu de battre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il le tenait de son détesté professeur de potion à qui on a toujours refusé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Cela se termina par une salve d'applaudissements et de congratulations en tout genre. Quelle blague, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de glorieux là dedans. D'autant que le serpentard maintenait que le niveau magique de ce prétentieux restait médiocre et ce n'était pas cette petite victoire sans valeur qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

Tandis que Mme Weasley retournait au Terrier, Niréus écoutait d'une oreille toutes les bêtises qu'on racontait à cet incapable, dont le seul intérêt était de flatter son ego surdimensionné. Elles le faisaient toutes doucement rire, mais il n'en montrait rien. Il ne put cependant se retenir de ricaner de mépris quand il entendit dire que Potter devait être le meilleur duelliste sorcier. Cette attitude de dédain attira sur lui l'attention de tous.

_ Monsieur n'a pas l'air d'accord, on dirait, persiffla Ron.

Hermione voulut intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent mais cette fois ci la situation lui échappa.

_ Exactement, répondit Niréus d'un ton détaché.

_ Tu sais que tu parles de l'élu. Harry est celui qui a battu Voldemort ! Je doute que tu n'ai quelque exploit équivalent à ton actif, critiqua la rouquin.

« J'ai servi d'espion pendant plus de quinze ans auprès dudit taré, et je vous ai mâché tout le boulot, pauvre pomme ! » pensa Severus.

_ Ron, arrêtes ! C'est idiot. D'autant qu'il a raison, je suis loin d'être le meilleur, répliqua Harry.

_ Honorable humilité ou détestable fausse modestie, la frontière a toujours été très mince, souligna Niréus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le jeune homme.

_ Niré … tenta d'intervenir Hermione.

_ On critique, on critique mais on ne mouille pas vraiment la chemise, Casanova, cingla Ron.

_ Comme s'il y avait besoin de mouiller la chemise pour ça, railla Niréus en ignorant l'accusation injustifiée.

Giny était véritablement amusée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et plus que tout elle était très curieuse de savoir si ce que Ron leur avait raconté un peu plus tôt était fondé. Aussi observait-elle très minutieusement les faits et geste de son amie et de ce drôle d'oiseau qu'elle leur avait ramené.

_ Alors prouve-le, défia Ron.

_ Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne, déclara Niréus.

_ Argument typique du fuyard, houspilla le rouquin.

_ Simple choix rationnel. A quoi cela me servirait-il d'affronter quelqu'un qui a le verbe haut mais qui, même dans un tournoi léger comme celui ci, n'a pas réussi à briller. D'autant que si j'en crois mes yeux, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit une femme qui vous ait défait. Plutôt pitoyable pour quelqu'un qui se prétend apprenti auror. Bien sûr, j'imagine que votre réputation aidant, votre incompétence ne sera pas un frein pour vous.

A ces accusations, tous réagirent. Ou presque tous, car Giny, bien que Ron soit son frère, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir objectivement un petit fond de vérité : inutile de se voiler la face, Ronald n'avait pas le talent d'Harry, et seule son amitié avec le survivant lui avait permis de participer activement aux événements.

Harry fut le plus rapide à se manifester. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de rappeler à l'ordre son invité, ni même à Ron de sauter au cou de l'insultant personnage. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste vif la planta au niveau de la jugulaire du serpentard, qui demeura stoïque, pas plus impressionné que ça par l'attitude de Potter.

_ Je veux bien faire des efforts par respect pour Hermione, mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir ! Ragea Harry.

_ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, répliqua Niréus d'un ton doucereux.

_ La vérité ? La vérité c'est que Ron a raison : des paroles, des paroles mais jamais des faits.

_ Tiens donc, dans le rôle des petits roquets je voudrais Dupond et Dupont, ricana Niréus en réponse.

_ Peut être mais cette attitude confirme au moins une chose, votre lâcheté.

_ Vous croyez ça M Potter ?

Cette question était d'un calme olympien, prélude à la tempête, aussi douce que le velours des plantes carnivores : pour tout dire, le serpentard fulminait de cette insulte. Comment ce freluquet, ce prétentieux d'incapable osait le traiter de lâche !

_ Alors allons y pour un duel. Le champion contre le lâche, une affiche plutôt déséquilibrée n'est-il pas ?

_ Quand vous voulez, releva Harry.

_ Les garço …, tenta de nouveau Hermione.

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça Hermione, c'est une affaire d'hommes, l'arrêta Giny. Et entre nous, je suis curieuse de les voir à l'oeuvre.

_ On est tous avec toi Harry ! Scanda Ron.

Seule Hermione n'acquiesça pas. Primo elle trouvait tout cela ridicule et secondo comment était-elle sensée choir son camp. Harry remarqua l'absence de réaction de sa vieille amie et le mit en relation avec les révélations que Ron leur avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru au départ. Hermione était une jeune femme responsable et intelligente. Et puis elle avait un caractère très emporté, et surtout elle était dotée d'une bonté naturelle qui lui paraissait incompatible avec le personnage. Non, définitivement il avait du mal à les voir ensemble. Il était d'accord qu'en théorie les extrêmes s'attirent, mais là tout de même … Après peut être était- il différent avec elle, et seulement elle … Fort probable. D'autant que Ron avait raison, elle s'adoucissait considérablement quand il s'agissait de ce Niréus … Tout de même elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de bien.

Le jeune homme repensa à la famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu et de ce qu'il savait de leur histoire. Était-il vraiment en droit de critiquer les inclinations de son amie. Il était l'exemple vivant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. En effet, même s'il lui en coutait de dire cela, son père avait été, durant sa scolarité, un sale type. Rogue n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il le traitait de salot. Pourtant il avait réussi à séduire sa mère … Non, il n'avait pas le droit de les juger. Peut être pourrait-il retourner cet accrochage à leur avantage …

_ Je propose un de pimenter un peu la chose, dit Harry.

_ Pimentez, pimentez, encouragea Niréus.

_ J'imagine que vous êtes sûr de votre victoire, engagea le Gryffondor.

_ Venez en au fait qu'on en finisse, pressa Niréus.

_ Un petit pari sous serment inviolable

_ …

_ Oh, rien de bien de méchant, juste de quoi nous motiver un peu.

Severus réfléchit à la condition. Il n'aimait pas trop cette idée de serment inviolable. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez fait dans sa vie. Il avait été pire qu'un vassal au Moyen Age : allégeance par ci, obéissance par là. Oh, ce n'était qu'un petit duel sans conséquences … Et puis il était certain de l'emporter …

_ J'accepte ! Annonça-t-il.

_ Hermione, tu nous sert d'enchaîneur ?

_ Absolument hors de question ! Vous êtes totalement ridicules ! Et inconscients ! S'il vous arrivait de ne pas le respecter c'est la mort que vous risquez bande d'idiots.

_ Allez, Hermione, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ma mère.

_ Et j'en suis fière !

_ Si vous voulez, je peux le faire, intervint Diane, croyant bien faire.

_ Ah, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ma chérie, félicita Ron en donnant un petit baiser à sa femme.

Hermione se tut. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent ! Qu'ils risquent leur vie si ça leur chante. Elle s'en lavait les mains.

Diane sortit une baguette finement ciselée de sa poche et attendit que les deux hommes joignent leurs mains. Au moment où elle allait lancer l'incantation, elle hésita :

_ Vous promettez que vos engagements seront totalement inoffensifs, les supplia-t-elle presque.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un bref signe de tête.

_ Niréus Prince t'engages-tu en cas de défaite à embrasser Hermione Granger ici présente.

Oh, le coup bas ! Saleté de Potter, graine de pourri !

_ Quoi ! Mais ça ne va pas Harry !

_ Hermione ! Laisse les faire, ça commence à devenir intéressant, l'interrompit Giny. Tu as intérêt à gagner Harry chéri.

_ Mai …

_ T'inquiète pas Gin', j'assurerai. Et puis ne t'en fait pas Hermione, j'ai jamais insinuer qu'il devait t'y forcer, à lui d'être imaginatif, expliqua-t-il. S'il ne se dégonfle pas bien sûr !

_ Je m'y engage, répondit solennellement le serpentard en maudissant la lignée de Potter jusqu'à la fin des temps, alors qu'une chaînette magique sortait de la baguette de Diane pour lui enserrer le poignet.

_ Hein ?! S'époumona presque Hermione de surprise à l'entendre accepter.

« Et ne fait pas exprès de perdre pour avoir une excuse » lâcha l'horripilante petite voix, alors que Severus était tout juste en train de penser au contraire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se rate.

_ La contrepartie ? Demanda Harry. Comme vous voyez, je fais profiter quelqu'un de notre petit jeu.

_ Elle ne vous a rien demandé il me semble, souligna le serpentard.

_ Exactem … voulut confirmer Hermione.

_ Hermione ce ne sont pas tes affaires, l'interrompit de nouveau Giny.

_ Au contraire il semblerait que je sois on ne peut plus concernée ! Râla-t-elle d'une voix presque hystérique.

Niréus était bien ennuyé. Toutes les hypothèses de pari qu'il venait d'imaginer n'avaient pour unique but que d'humilier son adversaire, et pas de « faire profiter quelqu'un » comme disait l'autre …

_ Bon, partons sur ça. Harry Potter, vous engagez vous …

_ Il n'a pas le tutoiement facile ton soupirant, commenta Giny.

_ Ce n'est PAS mon soupirant ! Répliqua Hermione.

_ … à emmener votre femme dîner à l'Havisham Square de Paris.

S'il ne pouvait pas ridiculiser le Gryffondor, au moins pouvait-il lui faire regretter de s'être mesurer à lui en touchant son porte monnaie. Ce fichu restaurant était hors de prix et surtout horriblement mielleux.

Toutes les filles de l'assistance, Hermione mise à part, firent les yeux ronds à cette annonce et attendirent la réponse d'Harry en retenant leur souffle. Elles ne devaient pas ignorer la réputation de la boutique. Niréus remarqua même la femme de Ron murmurer à l'oreille de Giny : « J'espère pour toi que ton mari va perdre ».

Hermione comme Harry, du fait d'avoir passé leur enfance dans le monde moldu, ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui se tramait. C'est donc sans surprise que le jeune homme annonça « Je m'y engage ». Plus que de l'incompréhension, il y avait chez la jeune femme un pur désintéressement.

Le serment avait été scellé et le duel pouvait commencer.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent à la distance réglementaire et se firent face. Harry sortit sa baguette et se mit en garde. Le serpentard allait en faire de même quand il s'aperçut de sa bévue.

La tuile !

Sa baguette ! Sa bonne vieille baguette d'ébène. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser devant tout ce petit monde qui avait déjà vu le terrible professeur Rogue s'en servir pour vider les nombreux chaudron ratés, menacer les aventuriers lors de ses rondes nocturnes, ou, pour le cas de Potter, abattre froidement papy Albus. Que dirait-on si on le voyait en possession d'une telle baguette !

Il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

_ Monsieur parfait a oublié sa baguette, lâcha narquoisement Ron.

Une solution, vite une solution … Il n'y en a qu'une … mais dans ce cas il a 80% de chance de perdre ! Et s'il jamais il perd, et qu'il veut vivre il devra … Merlin au secours !

_ Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de baguette, fanfaronna-t-il avec une assurance totalement simulée.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous m'avez très bien compris Potter. Je n'utiliserai pas ma baguette pour vous affronter. En garde.

Aïe, aïe, aïe, il était vraiment mal barré. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'une concentration extrême. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil que la miss je sais tout était de son avis, horrifiée par le déroulement des événements. Niréus soupçonnait la rouquine d'avoir contraint son amie au silence.

D'un autre côté peut être que cet état des choses déstabilisera son adversaire.

Et effectivement affronter quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de baguette handicapait considérablement Harry car il ne pouvait pas anticiper ce que ferait son adversaire.

La situation resta en statu quo pendant un certain temps. Les deux duellistes se jaugeaient. Harry répugnait à attaquer quelqu'un de désarmé. Niréus de son côté savait qu'il lui fallait adopter une stratégie ultra défensive, pour la simple et bonne raison que sans baguette, les sorts offensifs sont bien moins percutants. C'est pourquoi il allait devoir les exécuter avec beaucoup de minutie.

Le Gryffondor se lança avec un rictusempra maladroit. Le sort était si mal exécuté que Niréus n'eut qu'a s'écarter d'un pas pour éviter le rayon tremblotant.

Potter n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il fallait qu'il en profite aussi attisa-t-il le malaise du jeune homme.

_ C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ! Pas folichon tout ça, même un môme aurait fait mieux !

Harry ne releva pas et tenta de stupéfixer le prétentieux. Ce fut encore une fois un échec. En temps normal un duel de sorcier est relativement statique et consiste en un affrontement en face à face. Mais là, le serpentard entretenait un mouvement constant. Il allait et venait de droite à gauche, parfois vite parfois lentement, et ne se stabilisait jamais. Dès lors il devenait une cible mouvante difficile à viser. Harry avait la désagréable impression que du statut de proie désarmée, son opposant devenait le prédateur, qui tournait autour de lui, affamé. Sa vie n'étant pas en jeu, il ne paniquait pas, mais se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. D'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer car il n'y avait pas de baguette pour focaliser son attention dessus. Il tenta d'accrocher le regard froid du serpentard mais ne parvint pas à s'y maintenir. Il redoutait que la menace ne se manifeste par ses mains. Il guetta les moindres mouvements de sa bouche, mais Niréus le raillait tellement que tout ce qu'il pourrait murmurer comme sort passerait totalement inaperçu. Il sentait déjà qu'il avait perdu ce combat.

_ Allez Niréus ! Encouragea Giny.

_ Giny ! reprocha Ron scandalisé.

_ Ben quoi ? Il y a Havisham square en jeu !

_ Tu devrais avoir honte, Giny.

_ Simple choix rationnel, répondit-elle en singeant l'outsider.

Dans un regain d'orgueil, le Gryffondor invoqua son patronus. Manœuvre absolument absurde en apparence. Prenant exemple sur la ruse de Mme Weasley il le lança à l'assaut de son adversaire tout en invoquant un maléfice de jambencoton qui alla se cacher dans la queue du cerf qui chargeait.

Dès l'attaque du patronus, Niréus démasqua la supercherie grossière et se réfugia derrière un protego informulé. Le résultat fut une belle explosion de couleurs quand le cerf d'argent vint heurter le bouclier en même temps que le maléfice. Profitant du brouillard chromatique, Niréus lança un léger sortilège de confusion qui atteignit sa cible de plein fouet. Sonné, Harry tituba, avant de trébucher contre une souche dépassant de la neige.

_ Il n'y a pas à dire, ton petit ami à la classe. Dommage qu'il ait un côté Serpentard trop prononcé, dit Giny.

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Vous êtes pénibles à la fin, répondit Hermione.

_ Ça c'est toi qui le dit. C'est quoi le petit surnom qu'il t'a donné alors ? Oh, attends, Mimine ?

_ Eurk ! Pitié surtout ne dit pas ça devant lui, il me tuerait.

_ Ahah !

_ Arrêtez avec vos conclusions hâtives tous. C'est un très bon ami qui m'est d'une aide précieuse. Point c'est tout.

_ Et ça te gênerait qu'il en soit autrement ?

_ Perdre son amitié, bien sûr que ça m'ennuierait.

_ Pas dans ce sens là ! Oh Hermione, tu es impossible parfois. Et si jamais il souhaitait vraiment devenir plus que ton ami ?

_ Très drôle, tu as vu le personnage. Jamais il ne s'avouera avoir quelque chose en commun avec quelqu'un. Sauvage comme pas deux.

_ Et ça te désespère n'est ce pas, fit pression Giny.

_ Vile manipulatrice, tu ne m'amèneras pas à dire n'importe quoi !

Les deux jeunes femmes, totalement absorbées par leur joute, ne prêtaient plus aucune attention au duel qui se déroulait devant elles.

_ Vous pouvez pas vous taire ! Vociféra Niréus dont les jacasseries féminines altéraient la concentration (encore heureux qu'il n'en entendait pas les détails).

_ Vu comme ça il fait tout de même un poil goujat, apprécia Giny.

_ Un poil de mammouth tu veux dire.

_ Je me demande comment s'est passé votre 1ère rencontre. J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer romantique...

_ Tu n'as pas idée …

_ Allez raconte !

_ C'était à pré au lard, je m'était faite attaquée par des neo-mangemorts …

_ Oh Merlin.

_ Il est arrivé d'on ne sait où et les as mis en respect …

_ Waouh, le valeureux héros qui vient sauver la demoiselle en détresse : c'est carrément digne d'un roman.

_ Tu as déjà vu toi un compte de fée où le prince récupère une princesse récalcitrante dans une mare pleine de boue, qu'il la trimballe comme une malpropre, la noie presque avec un aguamenti avant de la cramer pour la sécher, puis la traine de force dans un bar pour lui offrir un chocolat chaud qu'il l'oblige à boire ?

_Ha!Ha!Ha !

Déconcentré par les éclats des rire de Giny, Niréus manqua son sortilège du bouclier et se reçu un maléfice d'entrave en pleine poitrine. Sous la violence du choc avec le sortilège, il fut projeté quelques pas plus loin. Lorsqu'il s'évertua à se relever, il put mesurer tout l'impact du maléfice : ses mouvements étaient lourds et pesant, comme s'il bougeait au ralenti. Dans sa chute il s'était copieusement barbouillé de neige froide et les frissons provoqués par l'eau coulant dans son dos n'étaient pas là pour améliorer sa concentration. Il fallait que ce combat se termine très vite où il allait le perdre contre toute attente.

_ Hermione, je vous jure par Merlin, que si je perds ce duel à cause de vos papotages, je vous embrasse et après je vous ETRIPE !

Le jeune femme sourit à cette menace. Geste qui n'échappa pas à son exaspérante amie.

_ Et après tu oses me soutenir que tu ne t'es pas entichée de lui. Non mais regardes-toi !

_ Giny, si tu regardais la fin.

_ Humpf !

La rouquine baissa les bras mais elle n'avait perdu q'une bataille, pas la guerre !

Hermione, elle, n'ayant pas le loisir de focaliser son attention sur le spectacle qu'offrait les deux sorciers, ne put retenir son esprit. Il divagua dans d'agréables souvenirs. Il y avait sa rencontre avec le sorcier impossible qui se battait non loin. Malgré la description peu reluisante qu'elle avait fait de ce moment, il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Et, avec du recul, elle riait même de cette mésaventure et des manières si discourtoises dont il avait fait preuve. Elle repensa au jour où il lui avait offert le sort qui lui donnait une nouvelle. L'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangé quand elle avait pleuré de joie dans ses bras. Les danses qu'ils avaient partagé il y a quelque jours. Sa présence constante, imposante et douce, rassurante …

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Ron alors que Harry venait de se faire désarmer par un expelliarmus fulgurant. Sa baguette en bois de houx filait dans les airs sous ses yeux impuissants avant de terminer sa course dans la main du Serpentard qui la pointa immédiatement en direction de son propriétaire légitime.

_ Il semblerait que j'ai gagné, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement crédule.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! L'écoute pas Harry. Tu peux très bien le faire sans baguette ! Invectiva le plus jeune des Weasley.

Harry qui était encore en position, regarda Ron, puis Niréus, et se redressa finalement en s'inclinant légèrement devant le serpentard :

_ En effet, j'ai perdu, annonça-t-il humblement.

Potter qui se courbe devant lui quel triomphe !

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Continuait de beugler Ron.

_ Ha, ha, il semblerait que si. Viens Ron. Tu m'accompagnes à Paris. J'ai des places à réserver, dit Harry en donnant une claque amicale au rouquin.

_ Je vous conseille d'apporter un peu de liquide avec vous, déclara Niréus ironiquement en rendant sa baguette au Gryffondor.

Le serpentard n'avait plus q'une idée en tête : aller prendre une bonne douche chaude ! Il était transi de froid. Et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant depuis qu'il ne bougeait plus. Au passage, il jeta un regard mi amusé, mi consterné à Mme Potter qui sautillait comme une folle autour de la miss je sais tout.

Une petite heure plus tard, requinqué par l'eau chaude, il se rendit dans le salon du Terrier pour profiter du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Il arrivait juste à temps pour le retour des deux larrons : l'un moqueur et l'autre malade.

_ Un peu de liquide, hein, repris Harry en interpellant Niréus.

_ J'avais pas raison ? Demanda ce dernier naïvement.

_ 150 galions rien que pour la réservation !

Ron pouffa généreusement de rire face au désarroi du survivant.

_ A combien il va me revenir moi ce pari ? A ce train là je risque de tuer les économies que m'avaient légué mes parents.

_ Mais je n'ai fait que suivre vos instructions, dit innocemment Niréus.

_ Hun ? Fit Harry sans comprendre.

_ Oui, j'ai choisi un enjeu qui profite à quelqu'un. Nul doute que votre femme appréciera la soirée, expliqua-t-il avec un rictus diaboliquement satisfait.

Tandis que Harry trainait les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, Ron demanda :

_ Est ce que Diane est déjà parti ? On devait aller voir pour une petite maison près de Flagley le Haut.

_ Oui, elle est partie il y a bien un quart d'heure, répondit Giny.

_ Ohlala, il faut que je me bouge ! A tout à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il en repartant d'un pas pressé vers la zone de transplanage.

Alors comme ça le rejeton Weasley n'avait pas encore trouvé de baraquement. Et il s'était déjà marié. Quel cas désespérant, pensa Severus. Pauvre Molly, comment avait-elle put le supporter pendant tout ce temps...

En parlant de Molly, celle ci sortait juste de derrière les fourneaux en annonçant fièrement que le repas était presque prêt. Et effectivement il flottait dans l'air un délicieux fumet de daube et de pâtisserie.

_ Il y a des cookies tout chaud pour les amateurs, dit-elle.

Les occupant du Terrier allaient se servir quand la porte claqua au son de :

_ J'arrive juste à temps, on dirait !

Au plus grand désespoir de Severus, Georges était de retour. Fini la tranquillité. D'un autre côté il fallait s'y attendre puisque demain c'était la veille de Noël.

Alors qu'il engouffrait son cinquième cookie, Georges demanda :

_ Au fait qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ? En passant je l'ai vu au loin, seule, près de l'atelier à papa ?

Ce fut Giny qui répondit :

_ Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai laissé, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait être un peu seule …

Encore dehors, par ce froid, alors que la nuit tombait Niréus était soucieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de penser que ce n'était pas ses oignons, que déjà Niréus était sur le pas de la porte à annoncer qu'il allait la chercher.

_ Je croyais qu'elle voulait être seule ? Fit Georges une fois le serpentard sorti.

_ T'inquiète Georges. Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne considérera jamais ce gars là comme un trouble fête, dit Giny mystérieusement.

_ Hein ?

_ Elle a raison Georges, confirma Molly avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Non d'un pet de doxys ! Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

Pendant qu'à l'intérieur chacun informait Georges des péripéties de la journée, Niréus rejoignait Hermione, luttant contre un vent mordant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris de veste !

_ Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester dehors par ce temps, sermonna-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Oh, c'est toi …

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Mais rie...

_ Ah non, épargnez moi le manège habituel et sautez directement à l'étape où vous abandonnez après que je vous ai menacé et que vous m'avouez tout. On se gèle ici !

_ Humpf, toujours aussi sûr de toi … Je pensais à ma famille. C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans eux. Enfin je veux dire, sans au moins pouvoir leur envoyer une carte et un cadeau.

Le serpentard ne dit rien . Il pouvait très bien comprendre les sentiments de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait de sa propre réaction à la mort de sa mère.

_ J'aimerais les revoir. Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas possible physiquement. Mais au moins pouvoir allez fleurir leur tombe, pour m'excuser, pour les remercier …

_ …

_ Je ne sais même pas où ils reposent …

Et pour cause c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'eux. Et vu les dégâts, il valait mieux qu'elle ne doive pas s'en charger elle même. Ça a toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant de devoir reconstituer un corps morceaux après morceaux.

_ Molly a fait des cookies. Ils vous attendent.

_ …

_ C'est plutôt idiot de gâcher une si belle fête pour ça, tempéra Niréus alors même qu'il avait toujours considéré Noël comme un tissu d'absurdités.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle fit simplement un petit geste de la tête, sans grande conviction. On pouvait voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Alors qu'elle faisait route avec lui vers le Terrier, elle lâcha dans un petite rire sans joie qui trahissait la boule qui lui nouait la gorge :

_ Tu dois trouver tout ça ridicule.

_ … je dirais plutôt humain …

_ …

_ Vous avez le droit de pleurer. C'est même préférable. En pleurant, on extériorise sa détresse …

_ …

_ Ainsi, elle ne nous gangrène pas en se muant en haine (il en savait quelque chose).

_ …

_ Le tout c'est d'aller de l'avant et se consacrant à ce qu'il nous reste sans regretter ce qu'on a perdu …

Ses paroles étaient emplies de sagesse. Une sagesse construite sur la base de la tragique expérience. Elles étaient dures à entendre … Pourtant si vraies qu'elles eurent raison de la retenue de la jeune femme...

A quelques mètres de là, à la fenêtre de la chambre de Percy :

_ Pfiouu, il doit faire rudement froid dehors !

_ Hihi, tu l'a dis.

_ Non, mais regardez-les.

_Vous pouvez pas les laisser un peu tranquilles tous les trois, fit Harry exaspéré, en tirant le rideau pour protéger l'étreinte qu'échangeaient les deux compagnons du regard des trois curieux.

_ Pfff, quel rabat joie tu fais Harry. C'est pas tous les jours que cette bonne vieille Hermione trouve chaussure à son pied.

_ Elle tout de même droit à un peu d'intimité !

**OUF ! Plutôt fourni, non. **

**Pauvre Hermione, c'est bien les amis mais parfois c'est dur à gérer surtout quand ce sont de gros curieux qui interprètent tout n'importe comment XD mais d'un autre côté quand pleurnicher dans les bras de quelqu'un devient une habitude, ya de quoi se poser des questions, non ?**

**J'espère que la 1è partie du chap n'était pas trop lourde … dans ma conception de la chose, ce qui peut rapprocher Hermy et Sev c'est leur intelligence. c'est pourquoi j'essaie de multiplier les échanges en ce sens. Maintenant je suis pas très douée comme prof et donc j'espère que le rendu n'est pas trop indigeste … N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette théorie d'ailleurs !**

**J'espère aussi que les réactions respectives de Ron Giny Georges et Harry ne sont pas trop tirées par les cheveux … **

**Bref, à la prochaine !**


	35. Chapter 35: Un Noël très spécial

**Salut, salut !**

**Voilà (oui je sais, enfin ^^) la suite avec le jour de Noël. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire et vous laisse le soin d'apprécier, ou pas (j'espère que non o_o), par vous même.**

**Pour résumer : une MacGo un peu déprimée, un Dumby en forme, un Severus tourmenté et un Terrier en ébullition, joli programme ;-)**

**Au passage, comme je voulais absolument tester imovie, j'ai bricolé une petite bande annonce pour cette fanfic. Si vous avez 4min à perdre allez voir sur youtube et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il suffit de taper le titre de la fic (Renouveau et imprévus) et vous devriez tombez dessus. La musique que j'ai utilisé, c'est sûr faut aimer (moi j'adore mais je comprend que c'est pas le cas de tout le monde:) mais les paroles sont super importantes pour expliquer l'histoire …**

**Breeeeffffff !**

**Enjoy :**

Le soleil de Noël illuminait depuis quelques heures déjà le parc enneigé de Poudlard. Le lac gelé renvoyait de superbes prismes colorés sur tout se qui se trouvait à sa portée. Au loin, le hululement de quelques hiboux perçait le silence majestueux de la nature encore au repos. Comme cela est étrange, pas d'affairement, pas de cris, pas de bruit. Personne pour souiller la neige blanche. Le château, baigné par la seule lumière du jour, semblait tout droit sorti de ces contes d'antan qui font le bonheur des bambins.

En revenant de la volière, Minerva MacGonagal ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant ce si beau spectacle. Tout semblait si merveilleux comparé à la morosité qu'abritaient les murs du château. Franchement quelle idée d'avoir interdit à tout le monde de rester pendant les vacances...

Les tableaux, quand ils n'étaient pas vides, la regardaient passer avec des bonjour obligés. Les armures marmonnaient des chants de Noël sans rythme et sans entrain. Aucune décoration n'habillait les pierres austères, aucun sapin ne venait embaumé agréablement les couloirs. Sans élèves, sans professeurs le château n'avait pas de raisons de fêter Noël. Les torches étaient éteintes et les cheminées mourantes. Même Peeves flottait sans but dans les airs, ignorant la directrice. Dire qu'il avait fallu d'un homme pour qu'un millénaire de traditions soit mis au placard...

C'était vraiment une bien triste journée pensa la vieille femme en montant les marches la conduisant à son bureau. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur une salle plongée dans la pénombre, vibrant au rythme des ronflements de ses occupants de toile et d'huile.

Soupirant à cet état des choses, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les gros rideaux de velours épais quand un puissant BOUM ! retentit.

Les réflexes aiguisés par l'expérience de la guerre encore récente, elle plongea sans réfléchir derrière le bureau le plus proche et sortit promptement sa baguette. Son cœur battait à une allure folle. Que se passait-il ? Qui était responsable de tout cela ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir seule ?

Ses angoisses fondirent comme neige au soleil quand elle vit une pluie de confettis blancs envahir la salle. Que … ?

Elle sortit de sa cachette pour voir un spectacle aussi exubérant qu'inattendu. Du plafond tombait une neige artificielle qui déjà recouvrait livres et bureaux. Il y avait même un renne harnaché de clochettes qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bruns. Un large arbre de Noël richement décoré occupait tout un coin de la salle. A ses pieds, un petit tas de cadeaux. Et à sa tête, un choeur de défunts directeurs chantant, plus ou moins justement, un « we wish you a merry christmas » entrainant. A la fin de la chanson, le chef d'orchestre improvisé se tourna vers sa vieille amie au son d'un « Surprise ! ».

Minerv a sourit, émue.

_ Abus, vous êtes impossible ! J'ai bien cru voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

_ Vous sembliez si désespérée ces derniers.

_ Il y a de quoi. Avec votre idée saugrenue de déclarer le château en quarantaine, Poudlard ressemble à un cimetière.

_ C'est pourquoi on s'est tous mis d'accord pour organiser une petite fête avec l'aide des elfes de maison !

_ Tous ?

_ Oh, on avait les moyens de convaincre les plus récalcitrant, fit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de malice. Tient, où est-il d'ailleurs ? Severus ! Severus ! … Par Merlin, il a encore disparu, constata Dumbledore.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Albus, il est là, se manifesta Dylis Derwent en poussant le serpentard hors de sa planque.

_ Cafteuse ! Lâcha Rogue grognon.

_ Ah te voilà mon garçon …

_ Severus … fit Mac Gonagal

_ Quoi ! Lui répondit-il agacé.

_ Vous portez un chapeau de père Noël !, constata-t-elle ébahie.

_ NON, sans blagues ! cracha-t-il hargneusement.

_ Par Merlin Albus, comment avez vous réussi un tel prodige, demanda-t-elle amusée.

_ Rien de bien méchant. On l'a simplement menacé de demander à un elfe de lui coller un vrai chapeau sur sa toile avec une glu perpétuelle.

_ Je m'insurge contre ces traitements inhumains et dégradants ! Hurla le directeur espion sous les rires de son successeur.

_ Allons, allons. C'est Noël Severus, fit Dumbledore.

_ M'en fout !

_ C'est le temps d'offrir des cadeaux à ses amis …

_ Vous des amis ! Une bande de sales tortionnaires oui !

_ De s'embrasser sous le gui …

Rogue regarda compulsivement le montant du châssis pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune plante suspecte.

_ Et de chanter Noël !

_ Ça jamais !

Finalement ce Noël n'était pas aussi raté qu'il en avait l'air se dit Minerva en observant, confortablement assise dans son fauteuil de lecture, les deux olibrius se quereller.

_ Oh ! The weather outside is frightful, entonna Dumbledore. But the fire is so delightful.

_ Since we've no place to go, reprit posément Minerva dont l'initiative recueilli un clin d'oeil de la part du vieil homme.

_ Allez tout le monde ! Encouragea-t-il.

Et tous les sujets de toile, moins un qui faisait la tête (et ce n'était pas Phinéas), braillèrent : « Let it snow ! Let it snow ! Let it snow ! »

... . ...

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, ce trou si chaleureusement accueillant qu'est le Terrier, était en effervescence. Tout le monde s'affairait aux derniers préparatifs. Chacun déposait ses cadeaux au pied de l'arbre qui décorait le salon. Diane, Giny et Molly redoublaient de virtuosité pour préparer le repas de Noël et déjà cela sentait bon la dinde rôtie dans toute la maison. Hermione, qui n'était pas très douée pour la cuisine, aida Harry, Ron à installer la table : ils allaient être très nombreux ce soir. Georges de son côté installait de petits gadgets fantaisie pour rendre la fête plus surprenante. Il n'y eut aucun accroc entre le serpentard et les garçons. En effet Niréus avait été désigné comme commis aux courses et ne passait de ce fait que peu de temps à l'intérieur. Quand ce n'était pas les marrons qui manquaient à l'appel, il fallait aller chercher du beurre ou du chocolat.

Les premiers à rentrer furent Arthur et Percy. Sitôt arrivés, eux aussi apportèrent leur pierre à l'édifice et se chargèrent de la réserve de bois pour la cheminée. Plus tard ce fut le tour de Bill et Fleur d'apparaître. Quand Niréus revient de son énième voyage avec un paquet d'amandes émondés (Molly lui avait bien demandé des amandes effilées mais il n'y en avait pas. De toutes façons émondées effilées c'est pareil, ça commence et fini par é), ses oreilles furent heurtées par le brouhaha d'une foule de sorciers surexcités tournant autour d'une Fleur au ventre généreusement arrondi. Et pendant que tout le monde félicitait les futurs parents, la seule pensée qui frappa Severus fut : « Ben Merlin, ce ne serait plus la championne des Beauxbâtons mais des Grosbâtons ! ».

Le dernier à montrer la bout de son nez fut Charlie qui débourra quelques minutes avant de passer à table, la robe couverte de suie et les cheveux en bataille encore fumant.

_ Je suis pas trop en retard j'espère, demanda-t-il catastrophé prêt à se justifier.

_ T'en fais pas Charlot ! On a bien compris que ta dernière compagne était tout feu tout flamme! Lâcha Georges déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

_ Bouffon va !

La soirée fut un véritable succès. La dinde était succulente et la bûche maison tout simplement exquise. Le feu de cheminée diffusait une agréable chaleur, d'autant plus douce que la neige tombait à flocons dehors. Dans chaque coin de la maison de petits personnages enchantés voletaient sur des airs de Noël. Les conversations allaient bon train et l'allégresse était palpable. C'est repu que chacun alla se coucher ce soir là.

Niréus avait un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Et ce n'était pas du tout dû au retour de son colocataire. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et quelque soit le sens dans lequel il tournait le problème, il n'arrivait pas à donner tort à la miss je sais tout. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu à la tombe de sa mère ? Combien de fois avait-il fleuri celle de Lily ? Et celle de Dumbledore ?

Les morts ont beau vivre dans notre cœur, cela fait toujours du bien de venir se recueillir devant leur sépulture, de leur parler, de nourrir leur terre de nos larmes. A-t-on le droit d'être privé de ce privilège …

Enfin décidé, il se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre. Là, à la lumière de la lune, il griffonna un petit mot de cette écriture qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avisa une petite chute de papier cadeau pour fabriquer une petite enveloppe colorée. Il y glissa son pli et apposa un gros cachet de cire sur lequel il grava à la baguette « Pour Hermione ». Finalement à pas feutrés, il alla déposer la lettre au pied du sapin et retourna à ses draps. Demain allait être une journée compliquée.

... . ...

« Debout tout le monde ! »

OUINNNN !

Severus fut réveillé en fracas par ce vacarme. Encore abruti par le sommeil, il essayait de se remettre les idées en place après son sursaut improvisé. Quel jour on est ? Que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que le moutard Lupin pleurniche ? Par Merlin il n'est que 6h30 du matin !

La bouche sèche, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux lourds comme le plomb, il rassembla ses esprits, et se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël. Sitôt dit, sitôt recouché. Noël ne le concernait absolument pas.

_ Tu ferais mieux de venir, lui conseilla Georges en enfilant une robe de chambre.

Le serpentard, pour réponse, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller.

_ Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que toute la famille n'a pas été réunie pour fêter Noël. Si tu veux mon avis, maman te tortureras tant que tu n'aura pas goûté son pudding de Noël, expliqua Georges.

Niréus ne réagit toujours pas. De d'une il était bien trop tôt. De deux, il avait mal dormi. De trois, son gâteau il le mangerait plus tard, c'est pas un drame.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

« Allez ! Bouge-toi ! On ne peux rien faire tant que tu ne descends pas ! » rugit Ron en martelant la porte avec la délicatesse d'un ours.

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui à ce point. Il avait survécu de longues années au service du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette famille de fous plus longtemps.

Plus qu'à contre cœur, il s'arracha de son lit et c'est en trainant les pieds qu'il descendit au salon. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Molly sortir le pudding du four. Il fallait bien reconnaître que l'odeur était forte appétissante. Mais bon sang, pour quelqu'un qui a toujours eu un appétit d'oiseau, passer des vacances dans cette maison mettait l'estomac à rude épreuve. Quel bande de gloutons !

En bonne marraine responsable, Giny ne grignota qu'un coin de son pudding et se consacra au petit Lupin. Elle lui fit mangé sa bouillie infecte avec une patience tout à fait honorable. Quelle tête de cochon ce morveux. S'étant retrouvée, après l'exercice, toute barbouillée de purée de carotte haricot vert, elle confia la petite peste à son mari et parti se rafraichir. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand elle revint, presque tout le monde (inutile de chercher qui restait en retrait) était assis en tailleur autour du mouflet qui gambadait à quatre pattes sur le tapis.

C'est ça qui est casse pied avec les gamins pensa Severus, arrivés à un certain âge ça devient horriblement egocentrique. Ecoutez moi je commence à parler. Regardez moi je commence à marcher. Faites gaffe je fais des bêtises, sentez moi j'exprime mon mécontentement par l'arrière train. Touchez mo,i comme je suis obligé de prendre le bain je rends ça utile en me préparant par une douche de bave. Des enquiquineurs de première !

_ Allez Teddy ! Tu vas distribuer les cadeaux, annonça Potter en manipulant le gosse comme une marionnette. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas lui ficher la paix à ce marmot.

_ On commence par le paquet jaune. Il est pour Giny !

_ Nini ? Articula difficilement le nourrisson

Damned, voilà que le môme commençait à parler, soupira le serpentard pendant que Potter donnait le cadeau à la fille Weasley, cadeau qui s'avéra être un collier avec pour pendentif un cheval et un cerf d'argent côte à côte.

_Alors le gros paquet il est pour qui ?

Quelle bande de niais, railla intérieurement Severus.

_ Il est pour Niréus.

Hein !

_ Allez, on va l'apporter à Niréus, dit l'élu en portant le paquet et en essayant de faire marcher le gosse.

_ Nipupus ! Fit joyeusement le bambin sous les regards mi attendris mi moqueurs de la tribu face au surnom ridicule.

Le serpentard, pour une fois, ne prêta pas attention aux sarcasmes dont il était l'objet. Il regardait incrédule le lourd paquet qui se trouvait devant lui. Un cadeau, son cadeau … Il en avait presque peur et n'osait le toucher de peur qu'il ne recèle un quelconque piège. Et ce gamin, ce surnom enfantin … Il avait participer au premiers mots d'un enfant, d'un innocent dont le seul crime était de vomir son repas une fois de temps en temps. Nipupus, c'était ridicule, mais pas méchant …

_ Nipupus !

« Que … » s'ébroua intérieurement Niréus, alors qu'un deuxième paquet rejoignait le premier. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Quelle était cette blague de mauvais goût ?

_ Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? S'étonna Arthur

_ Hein ? Oh euh … si, si, bien sûr …

Avec précaution, il se saisit du premier présent qui lui tomba sous la main. Il l'examina précautionneusement. Presque fébrile, il arracha le plus discrètement possible le papier. Une carte glissa sur ses genoux. Il s'en saisit avant qu'elle ne tombe plus bas et lu interdit chacun des mots qu'elle contenait.

« La générosité de ton cœur est un bien précieux, cultive la avec soin.

Nos meilleurs vœux de la part de Molly et d'Arthur.

Joyeux Noël ! »

s'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation de la carte, il s'intéressa au contenu du paquet. Le visage indéchiffrable, il déroula lentement le présent alors que la distribution du petit Teddy Noël se poursuivait. Il n'y faisait plus attention. Il ne remarqua même pas que trois nouveaux paquets avaient rejoint les précédents. Molly dû mal interpréter son retrait, car elle se sentit dans l'obligation de préciser :

_ C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Comme je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup, j'ai pris parti de faire ça le plus neutre possible. Je pense que ça t'iras, mais si tu veux changer la couleur tu n'as qu'à ma le demander.

_ Ne vous en faites-pas. C'est parfait.

En disant cela il tripotait les mailles de l'objet : un pull. Dans la plus pure tradition Weasley, il était épais, large et confortable, de couleur unie avec une grosse lettre sur la poitrine. Le sien était noir avec un gros N blanc. Il n'en revenait pas que Molly ait consacré autant de temps pour lui, pour lui confectionner un cadeau de ses mains. Elle ne le connaissait même pas sous sa forme d'emprunt. Il s'était incrusté aux mariages de son fils et de sa fille. Il les avait raillé âprement et pendant ce temps, elle, elle tricotait un pull pour lui …

Symboliquement, parce qu'il n'avait pas froid, il le passa : il lui allait comme un gant.

Mécaniquement, il s'occupa du fameux gros paquet. A cette occasion, il prit conscience de la présence d'autre cadeaux. Qui ?

Le paquet était lourd, encombrant. Niréus ne manqua pas de remarquer que le papier utilisé n'était pas neutre comme les autres. De bonne facture, il représentait toute une série de petite tasses sur fond chocolat. Il laissa glisser ses droits sur ces motifs. Elles fumaient comme si un liquide chaud se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ce papier était de fabrication artisanale et ne se trouverait pas dans une boutique, ça il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il ne comprit la signification qu'au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite enveloppe collée au papier. Il y était simplement inscrit « de la part d'Hermione ». Sans détruire quoique ce soit, il sortit une lettre de l'enveloppe et la lut attentivement.

« Merci d'être mon ami et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Grâce à toi j'ai pu retrouver l'envie de vivre.

Tes sarcasmes m'ont rendu ma détermination.

Ton aide m'a redonné courage.

Maintenant je peux dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir survécu

et de pouvoir être à tes côtés aujourd'hui.

Joyeux Noël »

Un ami … quelqu'un le considérait comme un ami … lui le mangemort, lui l'abject individu aux cheveux gras, lui le traitre … A lire ce papier on pourrait croire qu'il avait vraiment fait quelque chose d'honorable. Pourtant il n'était pas celui que chacun ici croit qu'il est. Il n'a rien fait de sa propre volonté, il … non … il ne mérite pas … pourquoi …

Il se sentait profondément dépassé et il exécrait ça.

Il considéra le présent : une pensine de poche. C'est un bien précieux. Mais plus que cela, il est utile, simple et fonctionnel. C'est un objet qui lui correspond parfaitement. Elle l'a percé à jour si naturellement …

Pensif, il observa les autres ouvrir leur cadeaux. C'était si naturel pour eux et si compliqué pour lui. Son dernier véritable cadeau (les idioties d'Albus ne comptaient bien évidemment pas) remontait à ses années d'école, au noël qui précéda le jour fatidique où il perdit la considération de Lily pour toujours. Une époque que bien souvent il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Pourtant jamais les cartes qu'on avait pu lui envoyer n'avaient été aussi profondes. Son père le haïssait, il ne fallait rien attendre de lui. Sa mère quand à elle était froide comme le vent d'hiver. Elle l'aimait, ill le savait, mais elle l'aimait par les actes et non par les mots. Elle accueillait les coups à sa place mais jamais elle ne disait qu'il comptait pour elle. Et Lily, a-t-il vraiment été un jour quelque à ses yeux … ses lettres étaient plutôt neutres, conventionnels. Ils étaient des amis mais Poudlard les a séparés avant qu'ils ne puissent approfondir leur amitié. Juste au moment où il se libérait de la médisance de sa moldue de sœur, il se heurtait à celle des ses amis de Gryffondor. Inutile de dire qu'avec le déclenchement de la guerre, et son engagement chez les mangemorts, personne ne l'a plus jamais considéré comme un être fréquentable …

Tout le monde autour de lui était heureux. C'était le premier noël depuis bien longtemps qui ne souffrait d'aucune inquiétude. Lui n'arrivait même pas à sourire tant il était perturbé par cet état des choses.

De loin, il vit Hermione lire sa lettre. Elle lui paraissait bien fade. Il n'y avait mis aucun sentiment dedans. Et même la compassion qui avait dicté son geste, il l'avait camouflé par une, pas si habile, manipulation des mots. « Quelqu'un viendra te chercher dans l'après-midi, suis le sans poser de questions. ». Franchement, il aurait pu trouver autre chose.

Et ce prétendu « cadeau » qu'il lui avait fait n'était-il pas ridicule … Il allait surement plomber l'atmosphère... De toutes manières, il ne pouvait plus reculer,se dit-il fataliste.

Il prit le paquet suivant. Une boîte ? Il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un tas de petits objets familiers qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois confisqué à Poudlard.

_ Joyeux Noël mon gars, fit Georges en gratifiant Niréus d'une claque à l'épaule. J'y ai mis un assortiment des plus grands succès de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Tu as la baguette farceuse, les boites à flemme, une oreille à rallonge, un leurre explosif, un chapeau anti gravité et quelques babioles. Peut être que comme ça tu acceptera de t'associer avec moi, qui sait. D'ailleurs j'attends toujours le secret de tes vases !

Ces gamins étaient vraiment impossibles !

_ Je ne suis pas un clown !

Georges haussa les épaules dans l'attitude caractérisé du type qui clame « t'inquiète mon pote, je t'aurais à l'usure ».

Son intervention eut le mérite de détendre un peu le serpentard. La légèreté de George l'ayant quelque peu sorti de son désœuvrement, Niréus revint parmi les vivants pour découvrir que désormais tout le monde arborait son pull à la Weasley. Même le mouflet avait le sien, gris avec un T rose. Drôle de mélange, surtout pour un garçon, quand on ne connait pas son histoire. Mais Niréus était Severus, et il avait fait le rapprochement entre le gris loup de son père et le rose caractéristique des cheveux de sa métamorphomage de mère.

Hermione ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le sien était beige avec un H bordeaux. Molly avait décidément bon goût : ces couleurs lui allaient merveilleusement bien.

Il l'observa longuement, mélancolique. Comment se faisait-il que le sort s'acharne sur les meilleures personnes alors que la chance sourit aux mauvaises engeances. Comme Lily elle avait fait les frais d'un fou. Comme Lily elle méritait mieux que ce qu'elle avait reçu. Elles étaient brillantes, elles étaient intelligentes, elles avaient bon cœur : deux caractères en or. Et puis physiquement elles étaient plutôt gâtées.

« Plutôt gâtées, hein ? Faux jeton ! » commenta son for intérieur.

La beauté de sa Lily n'était plus à refaire. Quand à Hermione, ce n'était tout de même pas un pou …

« La miss je sais tout aux dents de castor ? »

Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin remédier à ce problème. Son sourire ne souffre pas d'irrégularités grossières.

« Irrégularités grossière qu'il dit l'autre. Avec son dos voûté par les bouquins on dirait une mamie »

C'est injuste de l'accuser ainsi. Son port est droit et son maintien assez noble. Elle n'est ni tordue ni rigide. Qui ne serait pas courbé sous le poids d'un objet pesant ?

« Mouais, elle reste toujours la miss je sais tout agaçante, avec sa tignasse broussailleuse ».

Oh, elle s'est tout de même beaucoup amélioré depuis quelques temps. Elle a appris à prendre du recul vis à vis des livres. Elle sait maintenant faire la part des choses, utiliser les informations avec circonspection. Quant à ses cheveux, l'âge ingrat est loin derrière elle. Mi longs et fournis, fins et soyeux pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir, légèrement ondulés, brillant de vigueur. Même ce châtain si commun au départ avait pris avec les ans des reflets d'or sous la caresse du soleil. Objectivement, sans répondre aux canons sociétaux, elle avait une beauté toute naturelle, simple mais tout aussi capable de bien porter un peu de sophistication.

« Et beh ! On y arrive enfin ! »

Severus se sentit bizarrement manipulé par sa petite voix intérieure. D'habitude c'était lui qui prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai. Pas le contraire.

« Mais je suis toi mon cher ami ! »

Bon sang, deux personnalités c'est déjà dur à gérer mais une troisième ça relève de la folie pure et simple. Et encore là il était à l'abri d'Albus.

« Allez, avoue qu'elles se ressemblent »

…

« De toutes façons, vu comment tu bavais le coup où tu l'as conduit au mariage, il n'y a plus tellement de questions à se poser »

Calomnie ! Il n'avait jamais bavé sur qui que ce soit !

« A d'autres ! »

Chauffé à blanc par sa pseudo conscience, il arracha littéralement le paquet suivant pour y découvrir une paire de gants montants en peau de dragon. Et pas n'importe quel dragon, de la peau de magyar à pointe. La plus résistante qui soit. Avec ça, il pouvait très bien mettre sa main dans un mélange de jus d'éruptif et de sécrétion de bandimon, il n'y paraitrait absolument rien. La sienne commençait à perdre ses écailles avec le temps. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas changé depuis son entrée au service de Voldemort. D'un autre côté il était assez méticuleux et soigneux, du coup il se passait bien souvent de leur utilisation. Il n'empêche que la miss avait décidément de bonnes idées de cadeau.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de trouver une nouvelle carte dans le paquet puisqu'à aucun moment il n'avait envisagé que le paquet puisse venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi fut-il soufflé lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture ou plutôt les écritures figées sur la carte. Son estomac se glaça et le monde parut s'écrouler autour de lui.

« Merci d'être là pour Hermione …

Prends bien soin d'elle !

Joyeux Noël »

Pour avoir lu leurs bêtises pendant six ans, pour avoir subi leur orthographe calamiteuse, leur superficialité et leur débilité intellectuelle il ne pouvait absolument pas se tromper sur les auteurs de ces lignes. Cela le démangerait presque de se munir d'un pot d'encre rouge et d'une plume pour y apposer une critique acerbe dont il a le secret : il n'y avait peut être pas de faute formelle mais on trouve toujours quelque chose à redire quand on le veut vraiment.

Mais pourquoi … Merlin … Pourquoi !

Il avait toujours été infect avec eux, sous toutes les formes qu'il avait eut à adopter ces derniers temps. En tant que mangemort il avait tué leur proches. En tant que professeur, il avait noirci leur dossiers, pourri leurs soirées, gâché leurs week-ends et empoisonné leurs vies. Et en tant que Niréus il avait presque tenté de ruiné leur mariage.

De sa bouche, jamais rien de bon n'était sorti à leur égard ni avant ni maintenant. Il avait fauché les mains qu'ils lui tendaient. Il avait envenimé leurs disputes … et eux …

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se tromper : cette première phrase était bel et bien de Potter et la seconde émanait sans aucun doute possible de sa toute nouvelle femme. Pourquoi …

Le dernier paquet ne le sortit pas de son malaise. Un bonnet et une écharpe, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Mais là encore une carte qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé recevoir. Elle était beaucoup plus simple mais elle était là.

« Joyeux Noël !

de Diane et Ron »

L'écriture fine et soignée était surement celle de la jeune femme. Severus remarqua l'ordonnancement du mot, « Diane et Ron » cela rassura un peu le serpentard puisqu'il avait la fâcheuse impression que le rouquin avait participé bon gré mal gré.

Severus se sentait oppressé par la situation, presque coupable. Hors mis Granger, et encore, il n'avait rien donné à personne. Même pas au gamin. Il aurait pu faire un effort. Au moins une peluche ou un hochet. Mais après tout pourquoi tout ceci le préoccupait-il !

Il se servit un chocolat chaud. Il avait refroidit depuis le temps, mais cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Il se surprit à observer Potter et cette nouvelle génération de sorciers. Elle paraissait si différente de sa propre jeunesse … Cette faculté étrange à tendre la main à tout le monde. Quand il repensait à son temps, il regrettait presque de ne pas être né quelques années plus tard. Finalement, peut être bien qu'il était possible d'apprendre des erreurs du passé. Ils n'avaient peut être pas connu les horreurs du premier règne de Voldemort mais ils en avaient subi les conséquences … Son regard glissa vers Molly et Athur en se disant que les parents de cette génération avaient bien fait leur travail. A cette pensée, il pensa à sa Lily perdu. Quels que soient les griefs qu'il conservait contre Potter, elle pouvait tout de même être fier de son fils. Ce crétin de James lui avait refilé son physique, mais son caractère était empreint de la sagesse de sa mère … toutes proportions gardées bien sûr …

_ Ah, ah ah ! Alors on a mis la main dans le bonheur Ronald ! S'esclaffa Giny.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Severus, tiré de ses inhabituelles réflexions, ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Parles pour toi ! Regarde ton pantalon Gin' !

_ Par les *&#* * de Merlin !

_ Giny !

Niréus sourit intérieurement en constatant que Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer la mère poule, alors même que sa fille avait maintenant la bague au doigt.

_ Ben quoi ? Je viens à peine de me changer et voilà que ce petit loup nous renvoie une nouvelle fois à la salle de bain ! Je vais finir par devenir maboule moi ! Tempéra Giny.

_ Hi,hi, cela me rappelle Ronald, affirma Mme Weasley.

« Maman ! » S'insurgea vivement Ron qui ne souhaitait surement pas que certains détails croustillant le concernant ne soient révélés au grand jour. Surtout en présence de madame Ron Weasley. Mais le mal était déjà fait. La curiosité féminine pour ce genre de choses, est bien connue et Diane Weasley n'y faisait apparemment pas exception puisqu'elle s'empressa de demander quels étaient ces fameux détails. Et mine de rien certaines personnes, même si elles n'en donnaient pas l'air, prêtaient une oreille très attentive aux révélations.

_ C'était un vrai petit glouton …

« Ça ça n'a pas changé » pensa le serpentard qui se rappelait avoir bien souvent perdu l'appétit en regardant ce goret s'empiffrer à Poudlard.

_ Il m'engloutissait trois fois plus de nourriture que ne l'avaient fait ses frères …

« M'étonne pas »

_ Et il me rendait le trois quart quasi immédiatement. Tu te rappelles Bill ? finit Molly en gloussant à ces souvenirs.

_Oh oui ! Une vraie fontaine, répondit celui ci en levant les yeux au ciel témoignant d'une douloureuse expérience, ce qui emporta le rire général.

Ron rougissant comme jamais, décida de se retirer avec le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait. Giny s'en aperçu un peu tard :

_ Hé ! Ronald, ramène tes fesses ! C'était ton tour de changer Ted !

Severus ne put d'empêcher de penser que Molly avait grandement déteint sur sa fille. Quel tempérament … Potter allait avoir du fil à retordre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Giny, intervint te changer, je vais m'occuper de Teddy.

_ Euh … tu en es sûre ? Je plaisantais tu sais, baragouina Giny.

_ Ça me fera très plaisir, je t'assure, répondit la Gryffondor en se levant.

_ Non, vraiment Hermione … tu risques de galérer … c'est un vrai petit monstre quand il veut … tenta de l'en dissuader Giny.

_ Après avoir eu à faire à un géant, un troll, un serpent maléfique, des mangemorts, des dragons, j'en passe et des meilleurs, je pense qu'un bébé ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, argumenta Hermione sur le ton du sarcasme.

_ Mais …

Niréus devinait parfaitement ce que pensait la rouquine. Quelque chose qui devait ressembler de près ou de loin à « Mais Hermione, en ce temps là tu y voyais parfaitement ». Elle faisait preuve d'un tact tout honorable, en optant pour la politique de la langue de bois, même si cela la mettait dans l'embarras. Il était certain que la jeune femme n'aimerait pas qu'on lui renvoie son handicap à la figure après tous les effort qu'elle avait fait pour le combattre. Il savait par expérience qu'elle pouvait se montrer excessivement bornée à ce sujet. Plus que cela, il comprenait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce que s'occuper du gamin pouvait représenter pour elle … Il y avait sa vue certes, mais Niréus demeurait intimement persuadé que cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle aussi avait connu et apprécié Lupin et Tonks. Peut être même s'était-elle engagée à s'occuper elle aussi de leur fils, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien que nageant en pleine suppositions hasardeuses, il percevait combien il était important d'accorder ce, comment dire, privilège (bonjour le privilège pensa Severus). Aussi se permit-il de couper court au débat :

_ Je pense que vous devriez laisser Hermione se débrouiller. Elle s'en sortira très bien.

_ Qu … Mai … bafouilla Giny qui finit par s'incliner et confier le paquet malodorant à sa vieille amie.

Anxieuse elle regarda Hermione pénétrer dans la cage d'escalier d'un pas plus ou moins assuré pendant qu'elle faisait risette au loupiot.

Les autres étaient au contraire très décontractés. Ceci confirma à Severus sa constatation première : d'abord l'emportement et maintenant la mère poule, cette gamine tenait vraiment de sa mère.

_ Ne t'en fais pas comme ça Giny. Tu sais très bien que ce sont sont vos anciens ustensiles qui servent à Teddy. Et avec la maladresse d'Arthur, j'avais bien été obligée de les entourer d'un sort de protection renforcée, rassura Moly.

_ Tu es injuste, ma chérie ! J'ai toujours été très attentif quand il s'agissait des petits, argua M Weasley.

_ C'est pour ça que tu avais mis sa couche à Charlie dans le mauvais sens. Il avait l'air fin, tient, avec ça sur la tête.

_ Mais j'étais préoccupé par une affaire de dentiers mordeurs. Et puis c'est arrivé juste une fois, fit Arthur penaud.

_ Une fois ? Et le coup où tu m'as oublié Percy dans la grange ? Sans compter la fois ou tu as mis Fred et Georges …

_ Oui, bon, ben … Mais c'est de notre Hermione qu'on parle tout de même, détourna Arthur. Elle a de la ressource.

_ C'est bien vrai Gin', l'aida Harry. Et puis tu as entendu Niréus, elle s'en sortira très bien.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y connait lui ? Railla Giny.

Ceci n'affecta pas le moins du monde le serpentard qui ne lui répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule entendu : après tout on ne peut pas être bon en tout.

_ Je vais tout de même voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, déclara Giny en débourrant dans les escaliers.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, une mine ennuyée plaquée sur le visage.

_ Alors ? Demanda Harry.

_ La catastrophe, soupira Giny.

_ A ce point ?  
_ Vu la pagaille qu'on entend, oui …

_ Et tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

_ Tu as vraiment l'art de poser des questions idiotes Ronald ! Figure toi que j'ai bien essayé, mais elle a refusé d'ouvrir la porte. Vas y toi !

_ Ah non, définitivement non ! Je ne tiens pas à me recevoir un chauve furie comme celui de 6è année.

_ Quand tu bécotait Lav-lav en pleine salle commune ?

_ Elle s'était jetée sur moi ! Nuance …

Pendant que les garçons se taquinaient, Giny observait Niréus. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'Hermione n'était disposée de recevoir de l'aide de personne. Elle aussi, moins terre à terre que ses frères, avait plus ou moins cerné le ressenti d'Hermione. Une idée machiavélique germait à présent dans son esprit retors. C'était là un bon moyen de tester les liens qui unissaient son amie à cet étrange personnage.

_ Ron, va essayer de forcer la porte, ordonna Giny.

_ Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

_ C'est un ordre !

_ Euh je pense que tu devrais y aller, déclara Harry aux vues du regard de braise que lançait son épouse.

Niréus haussa un sourcil d'une manière très roguienne, mais personne n'y prit garde. Que signifiait tout ce ramdam ?

Peu de temps après, moyennant menaces, le rouquin s'exécuta. Il revint aussi vite qu'il était partit, essoufflé d'avoir dévalé les marches.  
_ Pfiouf ! C'est pas gai là dedans. Il y a du talc partout, et Hermione est complètement trempée.

_ Elle t'a laissé rentré ? Demanda Giny.

_ Que nenni ! J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'elle a pointé sa baguette sur moi …

_Et animé du légendaire courage des gryffondor, tu es revenu ici la queue entre les jambes, ricana Harry.

_ J'aurais aimé t'y voir !

Giny cogitait dans son coin. Tous ici présent étaient les meilleurs amis de la jeune femme. Or elle refusait catégoriquement leur aide.

_ Bon, je vais essayer …

_ Non Harry ! C'est à Niréus d'y aller, dit-elle avec autorité.

Celle là il ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Oh, tu m'as très bien compris ! Et puis c'est entièrement ta faute si Hermione galère !

Le raisonnement de Giny était simple : si Hemione l'acceptait lui, c'était la preuve irréfutable qu'il était plus qu'un meilleur ami pour elle. Cqfd.

En rogne, et non sans avoir manifesté haut et fort son mécontentement, Niréus se rendit devant la porte de la salle de bain qu'il tambourina sans ménagement.

_ Vous êtes pénibles ! Je vous ais déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide !

Peu enclin à la diplomatie, il défonça presque la porte d'un alohomora si rageur qu'un des gonds se descella. 

_ Ah non ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Il est hors de question que vous me fassiez tourner en bourrique !

Giny qui les espionnait discrètement, ne put voir la suite car le serpentard répara les gonds d'un geste de la main et referma la porte. Il avait tout de même des manières assez expéditives … Mais il était entré, ce qui était on ne peut plus significatif.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, Niréus se rendit compte du degré de relativité qui nimbait la description de Ron il y a quelques instants. Cette pièce était un vrai champs de bataille ! Médusé, il regarda les deux protagonistes de ce chaos. Comment un sac de farine baveux et sa nounou occasionnelle avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Et quand il parlait de farine … Il y avait du talc partout … même sur le plafond ! Et l'eau … on se croirait dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde.

Il prit quelques secondes pour détailler Hermione, qui à l'image de la pièce était dans tous ses états : les cheveux ébouriffés, de la poudre plein le visage, le pull trempé et visiblement les nerfs à fleur de peau. Si cette scène était un tableau, il l'intitulerait volontiers : prélude au désastre.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, je m'en sors très bien, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cynique.

Niréus, encore sous le choc, eut un rictus nerveux. Intrigué par un bruit suspect de frottement, il baissa les yeux. A priori, la jeune femme avait tout de même réussi à enlever la couche puisque celle ci était là, plaquée à sa chaussure, collée par cette substance marron au fumet si délicat …

_ Prenez votre cécité comme un don de Merlin, mieux vaut être aveugle que de voir ça. Mais bon sang que c'est-il passé !?

_ C'est tellement dramatique, demanda-t-elle avec un petite sourire contrit.

_ Pire !

_ Disons que Teddy est un petit bonhomme plein de vie.

_ De vie ? Une petite peste qui mérite une bonne correction !

_ Ah non ! Il faut favoriser l'éveil à cet âge là !

_ Simple question, avez vous déjà envisagé d'avoir un gosse ?

_ Hein ? Oh … euh … Avec les études, je n'y ais jamais vraiment songé, fit Hermione en rougissant légèrement malgré elle.

_ A la bonne heure ! Non mais regardez vous ! Grommela-t-il.

Malgré son attitude bourrue, il sentait sa rancoeur fondre pour laisser place à un certain amusement. Il prenait conscience du potentiel comique de la situation. Et c'est plus attendrit qu'autre chose qu'il commença à jouer de sa baguette pour tout remettre en ordre (la sorcière y comprise). Une fois ce labeur accomplit, il les rejoignit, baguette en main pour l'aider à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Quelque chose le titillait cependant :

_ Mais dites moi, comment un truc aussi rachitique peut il être responsable d'un tel désordre ?

_ Il semblerait que ce soit un petit sorcier très précoce, répondit-elle une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

_ Vous êtes vraiment sûre de ne pas l'avoir un peu aidé ? Fit-il suspicieux.

_ On ne peut plus certaine. Il a attrapé ma baguette magique de ma poche et a joué avec.

_ Il a réussi à produire de la magie avec la baguette d'un autre sorcier, à son âge !

_ Ahurissant n'est ce pas. Mais ça peut se comprendre, ses parents étaient de puissants sorciers. Et puis je pense que son côté bestial doit aussi y être pour quelque chose. Après tout son père était un loup garou.

_ Humpf, possible. En tous cas ça confirme une chose...

_ Quoi ?

_ Que vous êtes responsable de tout ce bazar !

_ Mais non, puisque je …

_ Ne jamais mettre sa baguette magique dans sa poche est une règle de sécurité élémentaire, énonça-t-il bravache.

_ Rabat joie ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Si Giny, armée de son oreille à rallonge, avait eu quelques doutes à leur propos étant donné l'entrée en scène du suspect, son rictus satisfait illustrait parfaitement son interprétation de l'échange qu'elle avait espionné sans vergogne.

_ Giny ? Tout va bien ? On t'attend en bas, demanda Harry qui était à la recherche de sa tendre moitié.

_ Chut ! (qui a dit tendre?)

_ Que ?

_ Je t'expliquerai, retourne occuper les autres, ordonna-t-elle empressée en replantant le tube de l'oreille dans son propre orifice auditif.

Harry , la considéra d'un regard interrogatif. Ses yeux suivirent le filin orangé et là il comprit plus ou moins en quoi consistait l'activité de Giny. Encore un peu dans le flou, il prit le parti d'obéir en haussant les épaules : il en saurait plus, un peu plus tard.

Alors qu'elle allait se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, elle sursauta.

_ Quoi ! Pas de magie !

_ Absolument, il ne faut jamais utiliser de magie sur un nourrisson.

_ Et en quel honneur je vous prie !?

_ Comment dire … quand un bébé nait, son flux magique commence à peine à se former. Il vient à peine de s'autonomiser vis à vis du flux maternel. C'est pour cela que les manifestations magiques ne sont pas immédiates. Il doit donc s'affirmer et il est capital de ne pas intervenir sur ce processus. Sinon on risque de brouiller sa magie.

_ Il est absolument hors de question que je mette la main là dedans, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Giny pouffait de rire dans son coin, essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas un drame. Après tout ce n'est que des légumes et du lait recyclé, plaisanta Hermione.

_ Je n'ai jamais été écolo !

Comme s'il y avait de l'écho, Giny entendit Hermione rire en choeur avec elle.

_ Tu n'as pas à mettre la main dedans. Tiens le simplement le temps que je le nettoie et que je le change.

_ Humpf !

Giny décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu et rejoint les autres dans le salon, pour rapporter ses découvertes.

Pendant ce temps, Niréus tenait le petit sorcier, à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet particulièrement dangereux. De temps à autres, il donnait des indications d'un ton indifférent à la jeune femme pour l'orienter dans son travail. Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guigner sur la jeune. Il se sentait étrangement troublé de la voir ainsi, s'occuper si tendrement de ce petit d'homme. Ses gestes si doux, cette attitude si prévenante, empreinte de bienveillance … De nouveau, ses réactions lui échappaient. Il se sentait fébrile et il détestait ça …

Quand il remarqua que le bambin l'observait, il lui lança un regard noir. Ceci ému très certainement Teddy puisque sa mâchoire se mit trembler comme une bombe près d'exploser. Voyant le danger imminent, le serpentard s'empressa de multiplier les grimaces silencieuses pour réconforter le morveux. Merlin merci que personne ne le voyait, soupira-t-il alors qu'il imitait le poisson.

_ Et voilà ! Tout beau, tout propre !

_ Pas trop tôt, grogna-t-il en lui posant d'autorité le gamin dans les bras.

Les mains dans les poches, la démarche trainante, il sortit de la salle de bain et tint la porte à la jeune femme dans une attitude qui se voulait courtoise.

_ Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Pour la galanterie on repassera.

Ils se rendirent plus ou moins gaiement dans le salon. Severus n'aimaient pas trop les regards complices et sourires en coin que s'échangeaient les différents occupants de la maison.

La matinée se déroula le mieux du monde. Chacun de son côté faisait tous les efforts possibles pour que cela en soit ainsi, même Niréus.

Vers 11h cependant il trouva un prétexte plus ou moins vaseux pour disparaître. Il en profita pour renflouer un peu sa bourse et mangea rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse. Comme seul Severus Rogue avait un coffre de disponible à Gringotts, il dut bien reprendre son apparence originelle. On aurait pu croire que cela le soulagerait de pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Bizarrement cela l'ennuya. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être lui même. Son physique ingrat, son aura sombre, tout chez lui le dérangeait. Les regards qu'on lui portaient étaient craintifs. On s'adressait à lui avec un respect mielleux. Il était le mangemort redouté, il était l'espion controversé, l'assassin honni … Il ne retrouvait pas l'amitié sincère de la Gryffondor, ni les manigances de ses amis, ni la bienveillance de la famille Weasley, l'esprit de camaraderie de ces derniers temps … Comment pouvait espérer avoir une seconde chance alors que lui même se maudissait … Bien qu'il savait cela impossible, il rêverait de n'être plus que Niréus Prince, l'étudiant brillant et secourable. Après tout Severus Rogue aurait dû mourir. Ce n'était que justice ! Il avait tué Lily et Dumbledore, que faisait-il là impunément, dans un monde qui le considéré peu ou proue comme un héros …

Presque pris de nausées par sa misérable existence, il regarda l'heure. Il était temps.

... . ...

_ Tu viens avec nous Hermione ? On part faire de la luge avec Teddy de l'autre côté du village.

_ Non merci, mais je dois rester ici, répondit-elle.

_ Tu en es bien sûr ? Papa et maman sont partis faire des courses. Ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt.

_ Je dois attendre quelqu'un, expliqua Hermione.

_ Qui donc ?

_ Aucune idée, dit-elle sincèrement.

_ Si c'est Niréus, tu n'as qu'à lui dire où on est et il pourra très bien nous y rejoindre.

_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui viendra.  
_ Mais … Si tu veux, je peux rest...  
_ Harry, rejoins les autres. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, l'interrompit-elle.

_ Si tu insistes.

Et Harry se rendit dans l'entrée où tout le monde l'attendait, emmitouflés de pied en cap dans de grosses laines bien chaudes.

Hermione relut une énième la lettre laissée par Niréus, essayant d'y trouver un indice caché de ce qu'il manigançait. Compte tenu de la concision utilisée, c'était peine perdue. Aussi prit-elle parti d'attendre bien sagement : elle lui faisait effectivement confiance.

Bercée par le tic tac de la si particulière horloge des Weasley, la Gryffondor manqua de s'assoupir quand on toqua à la porte. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de celui ou celle qu'elle devait rencontrer. Dès qu'elle ouvrit elle fut surprise par la voix doucereuse qu'elle entendit.

_ Bien, nous pouvons donc y aller, annonça-t-il sans même un bonjour.

_ Pro-professeur Rogue ?

_ Vous attendiez qui ? Le père noël, railla-t-il de son habituel ton acide.

_ Non, je, mais … bafouilla Hermione avant de se souvenir de la lettre.

« Suis le sans poser de questions, fais moi confiance ». Elle lui faisait confiance …

Hermione se tourna vers le porte manteaux, attrapa sa veste la plus chaude, et appela un petit paquet noir à l'aide d'un accio. Une fois celui ci dans sa poche, elle annonça :

_ Nous pouvons y aller professeur.

_ Humpf, nous transplanerons du portail, dit-il en s'engageant déjà sur le chemin sans même proposer son aide.

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit au point de rendez vous, d'un pas bien moins vif que celui de l'homme en noir. Transplaner … qu'est ce que cela signifiait … Où … Pourquoi … Était-ce en rapport avec les potions …

Rogue la tira sèchement de ses réflexions :

_ Pour cette fois ci je vous prendrai en transplanage d'escorte. La prochaine fois vous pourrez vous y rendre de votre propre chef.

Retourner ? Pourquoi aurait-elle à y retourner ?

_ Cependant, je pense, au regard de la situation, que la directrice désapprouverait que vous vous y rendiez seul. Ce serait bien trop dangereux et imprudent. Bien que vous soyez une gryffondor essayez de faire preuve de bon sens et de vous y faire accompagné, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasmes.

Dangereux … Imprudent … mais qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire à la fin ! Elle fut tentée de rétorquer au professeur qu'il était peut être temps de la renseigner un peu mieux mais elle décida juste de « faire confiance ».

_ Bien Monsieur, déclara Hermione qui hésita un moment puis prit le bras de l'imposant professeur de potions.

La gêne étant plus forte que tout, elle ne prêta pas attention à ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahit. Tout fut bien trop rapide pour qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte que cette sensation lui était familière. Avant qu'elle n'ait put dire Merlin elle fut entrainé dans le tourbillon caractéristique du transplanage. Les désagréables sensations du transport associées à sa faiblesse faillirent la rendre malade et elle regretta d'avoir abusé du pudding de Mme Weasley. L'atterrissage fut aussi catastrophique que le voyage. Ne voyant pas, elle trébucha et s'écrasa sur une terre dure et rocheuse. La première chose qui la frappa, hors mis les cailloux, ce fut la chaleur quasi étouffante qui régnait. Une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient plus en Grande Bretagne. Par voie de logique, elle pouvait même dire qu'ils ne se trouvaient même plus dans l'hémisphère nord. Étant une personne intuitive et malgré tout intelligente, Hermione commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle savait où ils étaient. Quelque chose l'appelait … Elle avait la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur battait douloureusement à tout rompre. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de directives, sa main vint à la rencontre d'un mur de pierres brutes. Ses doigts guidées par on ne sait quelle force supérieures rencontrèrent la plaque gravée qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucun sort pour lire l'emplacement exact de ce qu'elle espérait connaître depuis ce jour fatidique : Tumut Piooner Cimetery. C'était donc là qu'il les avait …

_ 9ème rangée, 3ème emplacement indiqua Rogue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de proposer de l'y conduire que déjà il la vit se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Comment faisait-elle pour se repérer, il n'en savait trop rien, mais il n'interféra pas dans ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. C'est pourquoi, il ne la surveillait que de loin.

Hermione arriva a destination. L'inscription gravée sur la stèle le lui indiqua formellement, elle se tenait sur les restes de ses infortunés parents. Sans la moindre retenue, elle éclata en sanglots intarissables. A genoux devant la tombe, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Le sombre professeur se retira pudiquement et sortit du cimetière. Il patienta plus d'une heure, perdu dans ses propres démons. Quand il jugea que cela avait assez duré, il rejoignit son élève. Il la trouva marmonnant il ne savait trop quoi. Elle ne pleurait plus et semblait presque paisible si on exceptait les hoquets incontrôlables persistants. Elle avait invoqué un magnifique bouquet de fleurs qui ornait maintenant la large tombe. Étonnamment, il fit de même, invoquant une petite gerbe de fleurs très simple pour l'y déposer à côté de celle de la Gryffondor. Niréus commençait-il à déteindre sur lui …

_ Merci professeur …

_ Ce n'est que quelques fleurs …

_ Je ne parle pas de cela …

_ …

_ Merci de vous être occupé d'eux et de m'avoir emmené ici.

_ … N'en parlons plus … remerciez plutôt mon agaçant apprenti qui m'a presque forcé à vous y conduire. D'ailleurs il nous faut rentrer. J'aimerais autant qu'il ne gâche pas la potion sur laquelle je travaille depuis une semaine.

_ Bien professeur … euh … m'autorisez vous une question ? Demanda-t-elle très poliment.

_ Humpf ! Tant qu'on y est.

_ Comment cela se passe-t-il avec les moldus ?

_ Si vous craignez qu'ils ne soient exhumés et déplacés, cela n'arrivera pas. Ce cimetière ne reçoit plus personne depuis longtemps. Il est réservé aux premiers pionniers. Seuls les curieux viennent ici. Et la portée éminemment historique de ce lieu en fait un patrimoine intouchable. Ils reposent réellement en paix.

_ …

Ils retournèrent à l'entrée du cimetière. Hermione avait perdu toute sa belle assurance, pourtant elle devait le faire. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire ils furent de retour devant le portail de la résidence Weasley. Sans plus de fioritures, il prit congé de la Gryffondor qui le rattrapa in extremis d'une voix tremblante.

_ A-a-ten-d-dez ! Prof-professeur Rogue !

_ Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

_ Je- j'ai … C'est pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant la fameuse petite boite noire.

_ …

_ Je vous en pris, acceptez … comme gage de ma reconnaissance.

Rogue resta pantois. Une élève lui offrait un cadeau, à lui Severus Rogue, infâme professeur et bâtard des cachots. Cela ne pouvait cacher qu'un piège. Mais c'était Granger … Il se souvenait qu'elle avait parlé à Niréus son projet … ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance … elle l'avait fait, elle, sans retenue …

Lentement il avança sa main vers le paquet et finalement, après un intense travail sur lui même s'en saisit. Le paquet n'était pas irréel mais au contraire bien palpable et son contenu cliquetait sous ses doigts. Il ne savait que dire …

_ Je vous conseille de l'ouvrir dans un endroit tranquille où vous ne serez pas dérangé. Je vous ai mis quelques explications dans ce mot, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit papier.

_ …

_ Euh … je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps … encore merci, fit-elle maladroite avant de se détourner.

Cette situation l'embarrassait au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi Hermione courut presque jusqu'au Terrier, laissant Rogue littéralement en plan.

**Et voilà, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui les amis ^^**

**Alors qu'en dites vous ? Déçus ou pas ?**

**Je crois que mon passage préféré, hors mis l'épisode Teddy la terreur, ça reste tout de même le noël des tableaux de Poudlard XD Pov' Sevy**

**Il faut absolument que je me bouge pour répondre à tout le monde : ouille ouille ouille le boulet :/**

**En tout cas encore un grand merci et à la prochaine !**


	36. Chapter 36: Quelle journée

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne année, meilleurs vœux : santé, bonheur et pleins de fics chouettes ^^**

**Désolé jjune et tous ceux qui espérait un chapitre un peu plus rapide : j'ai essayé (si, si) mais entre les fêtes et les exams … d'ailleurs là je suis encore en pleine bourre jusqu'au 17 :/ **

**Bon le principal c'est que ce 36è chapitre est enfin prêt. Je vous le livre brut (je ne l'ai absolument pas relu vous m'excuserez ^^) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Encore merci à vous tous !**

Sitôt qu'il eut été, comment dire, littéralement largué par Hermione, Severus reprit ses esprits. Il glissa le petit paquet dans sa poche de pantalon, juste à temps avant que le couple Weasley senior, qui revenait de leurs emplettes, ne l'aperçoive. C'était là quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait partager avec personne …

_ Severus ! Vous ici ! Ça faisait si longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu.

« Non, il a juste passé les derniers jours à squatter gratos » ironisa la satanée petite voix qui reprenait du service. Le laisserait-elle un jour tranquille !

_ Molly, Arthur, salua-t-il très pompeusement.

« Par les crottes de nez de Merlin ! Décoince vieux ! Enlève le balai du derrière ! ».

Si seulement cette voix pouvait avoir une maison, soupira Severus qui n'écoutait même pas ce que lui racontaient les Weasley, il se ferait un malin plaisir d'en vider le sablier !

« Tu serais pas dans la bouse de dragon, je suis toi je te rappelle, un Serpentard »

Severus avait horreur de se faire moucher de la sorte.

_ … mais entrez. Restez avec nous pour le dîner, invita Arthur sous l'approbation de Molly.

_ Hein ? Oh ! Euh … C'est, hum, très aimable à vous mais euh … (inutile de prétexter qu'il ne voulait pas gêner, c'est le genre de chose qui ne prend pas chez les rouquins) … des affaires importantes m'attendent dans mon labo.

_ Ah, firent-ils déçus.

_ Les potions n'attendent pas, ajouta-t-il.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison... N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir, déclara Molly.

_ Bien sûr. Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit-il prestement en les saluant.

Molly et Arthur le regardèrent transplaner, puis retournèrent d'un bon pas vers leur foyer.

Severus ne se rendit pas à Poudlard. Il pensa que l'effervescence du château ne convenait pas à ce qu'il allait faire, sans se rappeler que le dit château était prétendument en quarantaine. Il préféra retourner à son éternel trou à rat de l'Impasse du Tisseur, là où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. L'accumulation de poussière de ces derniers mois le fit tousser. Dire qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la bataille de Poudlard … Preuve que son attachement à cette baraque miteuse et moisie était nul.

Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser dans ce taudis, il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les rares volets qui s'y trouvaient. C'est à la lumière fantomatique d'une vieille lampe qu'il s'installa dans la pièce la plus présentable, la bibliothèque. Il ressortit précautionneusement la petite boite de sa poche, presque étonné de l'y trouver, et la posa sur l'accoudoir. Tout cela était si étrange … Il sortit aussi le mot laissé par la jeune femme. Lequel des deux devait-il étudier en premier ? … Piqué par la curiosité, il ouvrit le paquet. A quoi s'attendait-il ? À du vide oui, à une mauvaise blague très certainement, mais surement pas à une bague. Qui plus est cette bague … Severus se souvenait parfaitement de cette bague. Il l'avait vu il y a quelques années de cela, au doigt d'un vieil homme qui s'avérait être la seule personne qui avait de la considération pour lui. Un vieil homme qu'il allait tuer de sang froid, à peine un an plus tard. La bague à la pierre fendue qui avait causé la perte de Dumbledore …

Le directeur ne lui avait rien révéler de ce qu'elle était réellement. Il savait simplement qu'elle avait été cachée par Voldemort et protégée d'un puissant sort de magie noire qui avait atteint Dumbledore. Déjà à l'époque, le serpentard sentait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Albus a toujours été, comment dire, très sélectif dans ce qu'il consentait à fournir comme explication. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, plus de deux ans plus tard, sa conviction n'en était que plus renforcée. C'est pourquoi, suspicieux, il décida de lire la lettre de la Gryffondor, avant toute chose.

_Cher professeur Rogue,_

Cher ? Aurait-elle abusé de la bièraubeurre ? C'était bien le genre de choses que seul un vieillard sénile gavé de bonbons au citron pouvait lui dire.

_Veuillez pardonner mon audace. J'ai bien conscience que mon geste peut être interprété de très mauvaise façon. Pourtant je vous prie de croire en la sincérité de ma démarche. Vous avez tellement fait pour moi et je me sens si redevable envers vous …_

Elle exagère un peu tout de même. Il n'a rien fait de merveilleux dans sa vie qui mérite d'être reconnu …

« Pfff qu'est ce que tu peux être lourd à toujours te rabaisser mon p'tit gars. T'es l'espion qui a berné le plus pourri et vicieux de tous les mages noirs. T'es le crétin de prof qui aura protégé au maximum la vie de ses élèves. T'as bien failli être le héros tragique qui sacrifie sa vie pour la noble cause. T'es celui qui a sorti la gamine des décombres et qui lui a sauvé la vie. T'es ... » contra le for intérieur de Severus avant que celui ci n'en interrompe l'énumération de ses prétendues actes vertueux. Il préféra retourner à la lecture de la lettre.

… _envers vous. Quand j'ai appris ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière votre masque, j'ai eu honte. Nous vous traitions comme un mangemort et un traitre, comme un assassin pendant que vous jouiez le dangereux rôle d'espion, pendant que vous nous protégiez. Et puis je n'oublie pas que je vous dois la vie …_

« ça t'donnes pas une impression de déjà vu ? »

La ferme !

« Moi c'que j'en dis. »

… _et la dignité de ma famille. Professeur, pour toutes ces raisons, je vous en prie, acceptez mon présent pour ce qu'il est : un humble remerciement._

_Je pense professeur, que vous avez eu vent de ce qu'on appelle les reliques de la mort. Si vous doutiez de la rationalité de cette légende, je peux vous assurer qu'elle est bel et bien fondée. Avec Harry et Ron, nous avons été confronté à chacune de ces reliques : la baguette de sureau, la cape d'invisibilité, et la pierre de résurrection qui se trouve dans le paquet que je vous ais donné ..._

Inconsciemment, à la lecture de cette dernière phrase, le serpentard sentit une malsaine excitation monter en lui. Oh, ce n'était certes pas pour cette dite cape d'invisibilité qui expliquerait bien des choses : dommage que Potter ne soit plus à Poudlard ! Non, c'était bien la mention de la pierre qui avait attisé sa convoitise … Les reliques de la mort … étrange, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. D'un autre côté, il faut dire qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin à tout ce qui touche à la légende. Trop chimérique à son goût. Il avait beau être un sorcier, il n'en demeurait pas moins très pragmatique. C'est bien pour ça d'ailleurs que ses matières de prédilection sont les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. La baguette de sureau … ce nom ne lui évoquait rien, pourtant une sorte d'intuition lui indiquait que celle ci ne devait faire qu'une avec cette fameuse baguette invincible qui lui avait coûté un petit bisou baveux de Nagini. Lorsqu'il avait surpris le lord noir déblatérer sur cette fameuse baguette, il n'avait pensé qu'aux incidences pratiques et directes soit entre autre le sort peu reluisant qui lui était réservé à lui qui avait tué l'ancien propriétaire de cette baguette, qu'elle soit ou non spéciale. Après tout la donnée déterminante c'était bien que Voldemort croyait suffisamment en son pouvoir pour éliminer ce qu'il considérait comme son plus fidèle adepte … Une pierre de résurrection … cela paraissait si improbable … mais il avait tellement envie d'y croire pour une fois … et puis si la miss je sais tout y accorde crédit c'est qu'on peut y croire. Elle est sensée tout savoir non ?

… _J'ai été rechercher cette pierre dans la forêt interdite, là où Harry l'y avait abandonné … _

Quoi ! Aveugle, elle s'était rendu dans la forêt interdite. Pourvu que Minerva ne l'apprenne pas, sinon je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade.

« Depuis quand ça te gêne pignouf ? »

… _Je ne vous cache pas avoir tenté de l'utiliser. Pour ce que j'en connais, cette pierre permet d'entrer en contact avec les disparus qui nous sont chers. En tout cas Harry m'a dis avoir pu discuter avec ses parents …_

Harry par ci, Harry par là : c'est à vomir.

… _Malheureusement la pierre n'a pas fonctionné pour moi. Étant fendue, je pense que sa magie s'est petit à petit évaporé, un peu comme le ferait une baguette cassée. Je lui ai donc transmis tout ce qu'il m'était possible de donner de ma propre magie pour renouveler l'enchantement. Bien que je ne l'ai pas essayé de peur de gâcher un éventuel succès, je suis intimement persuadée que cela a marché, au moins temporairement._

_En espérant que cela vous permette de rencontrer un être cher, car j'ai compris maintenant la valeur du plus infime moment passé avec ceux qui comptent pour nous._

_Avec tous mes remerciements._

_Hermione Granger_

Tout à coup il sentit son excitation retomber à zéro. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser ce n'était ni par pragmatisme, ni par manque de confiance dans les capacités de la jeune femme, ni même par conviction. Son éthique de serpentard s'en trouvait plutôt bien bousculée. Oeuvrer pour son intérêt personnel, quels qu'en soient les moyens, voilà quelque chose qui sied aux verts et argent. Alors, Merlin pourquoi hésitait-il … Car malgré toutes les médisances dont il était capable, il ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme avait vu juste. Plus que tout au monde, il souhaiterait parler ne serait ce que quelques instants à sa Lily. Il rêve depuis toujours de pouvoir s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait tantôt. Mais en avait-il vraiment le droit … Après tout, Hermione est dans la même situation que lui.

« Tiens, c'est plus Granger, l'insupportable miss je sais tout à dents de castor » railla la petite voix.

Elle aussi souhaiterait surement pouvoir revoir ses parents. Elle ne l'a d'ailleurs pas caché. Si une telle opportunité existait vraiment, pourquoi la gâcherait-il, lui l'irrécupérable imbécile. Avec Lily, sa mise au ban avait été bien antérieure à sa mort. Ils auraient très bien pu vivre toute leur vie dans ce statu quo. Alors qu'elle … on lui avait brutalement arraché sa famille, sans préavis. Ils devaient avoir encore tant de choses à partager. Cela lui serait donc bien plus profitable … Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter …

« D'habitude, t'as moins de scrupules à faire passer ta pomme en premier »

La situation n'a absolument rien de comparable avec tout ce qui a bien pu se passer auparavant.

Il prenait la bonne décision, il en était absolument certain. Il l'expliquerait dans une lettre. Elle comprendra.

« Compréhension ? Mouais, t'oublie un peu à qui t'as à faire. Un Gryffondor, quand il a une idée en tête, il l'a pas ailleurs, aussi idiote soit elle : il ne peut rien comprendre. C'est dans leur nature. Plus borné, y'a pas. Plus passionné non plus d'ailleurs ».

Severus ne voyait pas ce que la passion venait faire là dedans …

« La seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est de la blesser oui »

La blesser … repris mentalement Severus. Insidieusement, il se rendit compte que tout son être protestait à cette idée.

« Le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de te fier à son intention. Et là c'est clair, qu'elle veut que ce soit toi qui profite de ce pouvoir ».

Le serpentard, songeur, avait réouvert le paquet. Il l'observait intensément, perdu, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit la bague elle même qui décide au doigt de qui elle devait aller. Ridicule … Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait tant douté. Jamais il ne s'était retrouver ainsi à tergiverser …

Après une réflexion torturé, il se décida. Fébrile, il se saisit de la bague et la fit glisser à son doigt. Le contact du métal froid sur sa peau en devenait presque angoissant tant il était partagé entre ses contradictions, entre sa joie de revoir Lily et sa culpabilité de voler un moment de bonheur à la jeune femme.

Rien ne se avait beau attendre, aucune réminiscence du passé ne semblait disposée à venir le revoir. Severus en fut très déçu. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Déçu de ne pas revoir Lily, ou déçu de constater que la Gryffondor avait cru en un espoir vain, quand bien même avait-elle décidé de le lui offrir.

Machinalement, il caressa la pierre fendue, oublieux du monde qui l'entourait. Il remarqua alors un petit bout de papier posé au fond de la boîte. Un petit parchemin avec une écriture droite et soignée qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Une simple injonction : _Faites tourner la pierre trois fois dans votre main_. Sur le moment, il n'y croyait plus vraiment bien qu'il s'exécuta. C'était étrange tout de même de ne pas avoir mis le mode d'emploi dans la lettre et de l'avoir laissé sur parchemin libre ?

_ Severus ? Fit une voix hésitante.

Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix percer le silence de sa baraque macabre, il sortit promptement de sa torpeur. Cette fois ci il ne s'agissait pas de sa conscience bidon, ni d'un tableau indiscret. Non, cette voix douce comme le miel et légère comme le vent était unique.

_ Lily, c'est bien toi ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Oh, Lily … fit-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-elle avant de trouver elle même la réponse en apercevant la pierre au doigt du serpentard.

Severus était indubitablement heureux, mais il avait peur. Une peur presque panique. Il craignait de n'avoir pas le temps de faire, le temps de dire, le temps …

Aussi se jeta-il à genoux aux pieds de l'ombre fantomatique, les yeux brillants, le cœur gros et la gorge nouée.

_ Lily ! Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi !

_ Te pardonner ?

_ Je t'ai insulté sans raison. J'ai été odieux avec toi. Mais crois moi, par pitié, je ne l'ai fais que sur le coup de l'emportement, de l'humiliation. Merlin m'en est témoin que pour moi, tu vaux bien une famille de sang purs au complet !

_ Severus, voulut-elle l'interrompre dans un murmure, tendrement.

_ Je t'ai trahi, Lily. C'est moi qui ai rapporté à Voldemort la prophétie comme le chien galeux que je suis ! C'est à cause de moi si tu as tout perdu ! Mais je peux le jurer sur le saint de ton choix que j'ignorais tout. Jamais je n'aurait fait une telle bêtise si j'avais su ! Pardonne moi Lily ! Continua Severus sans s'arrêter.

_ Severus, tenta de nouveau le fantôme.

_ Crois moi Lily, dès que j'ai compris que vous étiez en danger, j'ai vendu mon âme à Dumbledore. Lorsque le drame est arrivé, anéanti, j'ai prêté serment devant lui de tout faire pour anéantir Voldemort. Toutes ces années j'ai oeuvrer pour sa perte.

_ SEVERUS ! Gronda-t-elle, bien moins magnanime.

_ Lily … Maudit moi, traine moi dans la bouse car je le mérite. Mais comprend moi ! Pardonne moi … abdiqua-t-il dans une posture de totale soumission qu'il n'avait jamais encore adopté, pas même devant le seigneur des ténèbres à son adoubement mangemort. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'en remettait à elle maintenant.

Face à cet homme implorant, l'esprit de Lily eut un tendre sourire, mi amusé mi mélancolique : après toutes ces années et ces épreuves, son vieil ami n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi maladroit pour ce qui touche aux sentiments … Cependant ce n'était plus tout à fait le même homme qu'autrefois. Par ses actes il avait amplement prouvé qu'il n'était plus le mage noir qu'elle avait connu à sa septième année d'études. Qui plus est, il dégageait une aura de bienveillance étonnante et inhabituelle …

_ Severus, …

_ … , le serpentard ne répondit pas, il attendait simplement.

_ Merci …

Surpris par ce mot, il leva la tête, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension. A présent il était totalement dépassé par les événements.

_ Je ne comprends pas …

_ C'est pourtant simple Severus, merci.

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me remercier ! Pas après tout le mal que j'ai causé !

_ Tu as pris soin de mon petit garçon. Tu lui as permis de devenir un homme heureux. Ce n'est p …

_ Je suis le mangemort qui a rapporté la prophétie. Je t'ai trahi !

_ Pettigrow m'a trahi, pas toi. Nous lui avions accordé notre confiance, il était le gardien du secret. Toi tu étais étranger à tout cela.

_ Je t'ai privé de la vie, de ton mari, de ton fils, de tes amis. Pour ça, tu devrais m'en vouloir …

_ Jusqu'à la mort ? Mais je suis déjà morte, c'est donc ridicule, fit-elle avec humour.

_Si j'avais été dans mes potions ce jour là, plutôt que d'espionner le directeur de Poudlard, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

_ Par Merlin, Severus, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi compliqué. I peine une minute tu faisais ton mea culpa en me suppliant de te pardonner et là je dois presque me battre avec toi pour te faire rentrer dans le crâne que tu es l'homme le plus méritant que je connaisse, mon ami le plus précieux.

_ Ami ?

_ Exactement. C'est à moi au contraire de te demander de me pardonner. Je suis moi aussi responsable de ce qui nous est arrivé. J'ai été frivole, prise dans l'engrenage des maisons et leurs rivalités ridicules. On était amis avant de rentrer à Poudlard. J'aurais dû t'aider, comme le ferait une véritable amie. J'aurais dû déceler ta détresse, celle qui motivait tes actes les plus sombres. Je connaissais ton histoire, je te connaissais toi, j'aurais dû te comprendre … se confessa le fantôme en toute honnêteté.

_ C'est faux, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Je t'ai insulté de la plus horrible des manières.

_ Hum, et tu crois vraiment que les amis ne s'accrochent pas de temps en temps, et ne se traitent pas de tous les noms d'oiseau possibles et inimaginables ?

_ Mais …

_ J'ai été d'une rancune monstre sur ce coup là. Ça ne me ressemble pas, d'ailleurs. En temps normal j'aurais dû faire la tête pendant une semaine ou un mois, certainement pas une vie. Surement que mon geste avait un objectif caché peu recommandable, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à en prendre réellement conscience. Je crois que la honte me pèserait trop.

_ Lily …

_ Et si on arrêtait de perdre notre temps à se renvoyer la balle ? Ce qui est fait, est fait, non ?

_ Oui, mais …

_ Parle moi un peu de toi ?

_ Que je te parle de moi ?

_ Et bien oui, ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eut l'occasion de discuter tous les deux. Tu sais, nous les esprits, avons un accès très limité au monde des vivants. Nous ne pouvons nous intéresser qu'à notre descendance, celle sur qui nous veillons. Harry a bien grandi. C'est un homme accompli, je suis fière de lui …

_ Humpf, disons qu'il ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé, éluda-t-il peu enclin à se fâcher de nouveau avec sa vieille amie.

_ Je sais qu'il s'est marié récemment … C'était une belle fête …

_ …

_ Et toi Severus ? Est ce que quelqu'un a réussi à faire battre ton cœur ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en toute franchise.

_ Tu es marié alors ?

_ Non …

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Lily … Parc-parce qu'elle est morte, dit-il finalement sans oser lui avouer la vérité.

_ Oh … Je suis désolée … fit-elle mystérieusement, comme si elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un point particulièrement épineux.

_ Pas autant que moi, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Le fantôme de Lily Evans Potter prit le temps de détailler son vieil ami. Il était égal à lui même, un bloc de marbre, imperturbable et figé. Déjà pendant leurs étés passés auprès de leurs familles, elle avait remarqué chez lui, cette faculté à dissimuler son âme derrière une façade de dureté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait fait la rencontre de M et Mme Rogue qu'elle en avait compris la raison. Pourtant ses yeux ont toujours reflété ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui : sa fragilité et sa douleur, son immense pouvoir et sa haine grandissante. En lisant dans ses yeux, les tourments qui l'habitaient, elle avait toujours su trouver les mots adéquats pour l'apaiser. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Poudlard ne lui monte à la tête.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle scrutait ces mêmes yeux ébènes, elle se sentit revenir dans le passé car elle fut confronté aux mêmes lueurs qu'autrefois. Il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il voudrait, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le cœur en paix. Néanmoins, elle demeurait perplexe, car elle ne démordait pas du fait que joie et bienveillance le nimbaient comme un halo protecteur. Il restait décidément le Severus Rogue qu'elle avait connu, tout en énigmes et en paradoxes …

Se sentant faiblir, le fantôme de Lily se décida à agir. Il lui restait une mission à accomplir : essayer de raisonner son vieil ami.

_ Severus, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Déjà ? Mais …

_ Écoutes moi, je t'en prie … Ce pardon qui semble tant te tenir à cœur, je te l'offre de bon cœur. Depuis bien longtemps déjà, je te l'ai accordé.

_ Lily …

_ A une condition ! Promets moi de tourner la page …

_ Mon livre est fini, soupira-t-il.

_ Alors ouvres en un autre. Je sais que celui ci sera merveilleux …

_ A priori Dumbledore n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler, railla-t-il en écho à la réponse donnée par la Gryffondor.

_ Oh, tu n'as pas idée … fit-elle dans un sourire … Severus, tu n'es pas un mage noir car tu es plein d'amour. Mais par pitié, arrêtes de me le consacrer, je ne le mérite absolument pas … et puis j'ai choisi James il y a bien longtemps … Plus rien ne changera.

_ Tu es au courant …

_ Oui …

_ Dumbledore j'imagine ?

_ Severus, il y a quelque part une femme qui a besoin de ton amour, et toi du sien. Je sens, je sais qu'elle n'est pas si loin …

_ La fameuse intuition féminine, la taquina-t-il pour dédramatiser

_ Ne gâche pas tout par ma faute !

_ Comme si quelqu'un un jour voudrait d'un mangemort espion, traitre, dangereux et instable …

_ Arrêtes de rabâcher toujours la même chose, des détails d'un passé révolu.

_ …

_ Crois en mon expérience de l'autre monde, on ne peut vraiment juger un homme qu'à la dernière seconde de son existence. L'homme, jusqu'au bout, peut être capable du pire comme du meilleur.

_ Si seulement c'était vrai …

_ Laisses toi simplement aller …

_ Je t'aime Lily, eut-il le courage d'avouer dans un souffle.  
_ Vis, s'il te plait Severus … pour moi … conclut-elle dans un sourire rassurant et plein d'espoir avant de s'évaporer, laissant place au vide.

Le serpentard ne bougea pas. Cela avait été si court … on ne rattrape pas 17ans d'une vie en quelques minutes. Il ne s'acharna pas sur la bague, il savait que c'était inutile. La pierre avait déjà subi la présence d'une magie étrangère, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle intrusion. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, la gemme magique était marbrée de fêlures en tous genres : elle avait atteint ses limites. Que devait-il en faire ? La conserver … La rendre … La donner à n'importe quel département de recherche magique pour l'étudier … Faire expertiser les armoiries pour la rendre à sa famille légitime …

Ce n'était surement pas le moment le plus opportun pour songer à l'avenir de la bague. En l'occurrence ses héritiers ne semblaient pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Pourtant, cela fournissait un exutoire salvateur au maître des potions qui se sentait au bord de l'implosion. Ce sujet si insignifiant lui permettait de fuir cette angoisse qui le tenaillait.

Il venait de réaliser son vœu le plus cher : il avait pu revoir sa belle Lily une dernière fois. Mieux encore il avait pu lui parler, et comble de l'extase, il avait regagné son amitié si précieuse. Certes elle lui avait renvoyé à la figure que son amour aveugle n'était pas réciproque et ne le serait jamais, mais en compensation, il avait obtenu son pardon. Il n'était plus l'étranger, il n'était plus le traitre, le mangemort, l'assassin. Il était Severus Rogue, ami de Lily Evans Potter. La cicatrice, à défaut de guérir, s'estompait peu à peu.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce vide angoissant ? Comme si plus aucun but ne dirigeait sa vie. Cette sensation si désagréable qu'elle en avait rendu fou plus d'un. Une sensation caractéristique de la vengeance. Nourrir une haine viscérale pendant des années, l'exprimer ensuite dans un acte meurtrier prémédité pendant des années de souffrance et finir par ne plus savoir qui l'on est ni ce que l'on recherche. Cette sensation, Severus l'avait déjà vécu le jour où il avait assassiné son moldu de père, lorsqu'il lui avait fait payé ses crimes impunis son tout premier avada kedavra. Il se rappelle avoir mis des jours et des jours à reprendre une vie normale avec l'aide de ses mentors mangemorts, à retrouver ses repères.

Aujourd'hui, la situation n'avait rien de similaire, pourtant il éprouvait ce même vide malsain. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il autorisa son corps à exprimer son malaise : ses membres tremblèrent, les larmes coulèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se sentait totalement perdu, le chagrin prenant le pas sur la raison. Des heures durant il libéra toute cette tristesse refoulée depuis tant d'années.

Hermion n'avait qu'une idée en tête lorsqu'elle avait décidé de lui faire ce cadeau : lui offrir le plus utile des présents possibles. Sans le vouloir, elle lui avait permis 17ans plus tard de franchir une nouvelle étape dans le deuil de sa vieille amie et de son amour impossible.

A la mort de Lily, le serpentard avait vécu une période très difficile. À cette époque, il refusait d'admettre cette perte et cherchait constamment un bouc émissaire sur qui rejeter la faute. Ce fut d'abord Dumbledore, puis Voldemort et enfin lui même.

Puis, pendant ces longues et sombres années où il avait fomenté la fin du lord noir en jouant l'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il était animé d'un tout autre sentiment : la colère. Une colère sourde et puissante, où se mêlaient amertume et révolte ainsi qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice. Grâce à cela, il avait pu redoubler d'ingéniosité pour oeuvrer à la fin du seigneur des ténèbres.

Petit à petit, à mesure que la lutte entre le bien et les forces du mal se précisait, mélancolique il avait commencé à rêver pouvoir revoir la belle gryffondor. Il espérait sans cesse la retrouver au détour d'un chemin ou même croiser son fantôme dans un recoin de Poudlard.

Maintenant que son rêve s'était réalisé, il ne lui restait plus que la **tristesse. Une toute puissante tristesse **marquée par un intense sentiment de solitude.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier cap à franchir : l'acceptation. Il doit à présent accepter de vivre avec la réalité, une réalité où Lily Potter n'est plus.

« Vis, s'il te plait Severus … pour moi ». Cette supplique lui revint à l'esprit, comme une bouée de sauvetage vers le monde réel.

Était-il vraiment seul ?

Sa vie paraissait bien terne, pourtant il trouvait sa place dans le monde sorcier. Il était un maître reconnu et formait les générations les unes après les autres. Ses compétences étaient parfois nécessaires à la survie de patients dont la vie tient simplement à une potion particulièrement délicate que les employés de St Mangouste ne sont pas sûrs de réussir. Il avait des collègues qui l'avait accepté tel quel. Le portrait d'un vieux magouilleur manipulateur avec qui se disputer comme le feraient un père et son fils.

Et puis, maintenant, il avait la miss je sais tout. Il avait été investit d'une mission : l'aider et la protéger. Au delà de cela, il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle était un savant mélange d'intelligence, de bonté, d'humour et de sensibilité. A ses côtés, il avait connu les joies et les difficultés d'une amitié sincère. Et ces derniers jours au Terrier quelle curieuse et agréable expérience. Qui plus est, elle lui avait servi son rêve sur un plateau, mais qu'en était-il du sien …

Le serpentard commençait à retrouver sa respiration normale, ses yeux s'étaient taris et un impression de liberté commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il passa par la salle de bain se rafraîchir le visage aussi bien que les idées. Il était bientôt temps pour Niréus de rentrer chez les Weasley. Encore fallait-il bien ficeler son histoire car il mettait sa main au feu qu'il aurait à répondre à un véritable questionnaire d'aurors une fois là bas.

Plusieurs heures auparavant, Hermione, essoufflée d'avoir dévalé le sentier, rentrait enfin au Terrier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller contre la porte à reprendre son souffle que déjà Ronald lui sautait dessus.

_ Hermione ! On s'est fait du souci pour toi ! Mais où étais-tu ?  
_ Je …

_ Tu es toute rouge, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ri …

_ Et tes yeux sont tout gonflés. Tu as pleuré ?

_ Ronald ! Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Sacré non de Merlin !

_ Ba, pourquoi, tu t'énerves ?

« Mais je suis CALME ! » explosa Hermione juste au moment où les parents Weasley entraient. Dans le même temps, Giny débourra dans les escaliers

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez réussi à réveiller Ted. Bravo !

Et pour couronner le tableau, arriva Georges la ceinture encore ouverte :

_ C'est qui qu'on égorge ?

Tous tournèrent un regard dépité vers lui.

_ Avouez que c'est la poisse, pour une fois qu'il ya de l'ambiance ici, il faut que je sois aux toilettes.

Seul Arthur ne résista pas à la boutade et éclata de rire. De toutes façons il n'avait absolument rien compris à l'histoire.

L'heure du dîner approchait maintenant. Le désordre de tantôt avait été résolu, et chacun avait retrouvé ses occupations habituelles. Georges bidouillait dans son coin on ne sait quelle formule douteuse. Molly surveillait la préparation du repas à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre. Ron, Giny, Diane et Harry divertissaient le petit bout. Et Arthur de son côté avait entrepris l'examen approfondi d'une clé à molette. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Hermione s'était pourtant isolé dans un coin, un livre sur les genoux. Elle ne saurait même pas en donner le titre tant elle était ailleurs. Les événements de la journée se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rayé. Le plus marquant avait bien sûr été le petit tour en Australie si intense en émotions. Elle ne préférait pas penser au professeur Rogue, gênée de son geste. D'autant plus qu'elle ne souhaitait pas commencer à prédire quelle serait l'étendue de sa réaction.

Niréus n'était toujours pas rentré … Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Avait-il eut des problèmes avec le maître des potions ? Elle savait combien le directeur des serpentards pouvait être grognon pour ne pas dire casse pied, lorsqu'il était contrarié. Elle plaignait le jeune homme s'il avait fait quoique ce soit de travers … Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit arrivé mais tout de même, c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas revenu une fois le professeur rentré. D'un autre côté, rien ne l'oblige à lui coller au chapeau 24h/24h.

La Gryffondor se rendit compte à quel point sa présence si caractéristique lui manquait. Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Enfin façon de parler. Que ressentirait-elle alors, le jour où leurs chemins se sépareront … Nul doute que son esprit vif, son humour si particulier et sa prévenance tout aussi particulière lui manqueront. Mais bon, ce jour arrivera. Il ne va tout de même pas s'enchaîner à une sorcière infirme dont l'avenir est encore très incertain. Il doit surement avoir des amis à rejoindre, voire même une petite amie.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de constater que sur ce sujet son esprit sport et fataliste se faisait la malle car Harry s'était approché et assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien pensive Hermione. Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je me porte comme un charme.

_ Tant mieux … Niréus n'est toujours pas rentré ?

_ De toute évidence, railla-t-elle.

_ Non mais c'est quoi cette réponse à la Rogue, plaisanta-t-il. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter les Serpentards, ils déteignent.

_ Tu as peut-être raison.

_ Et cette lettre alors ? Comment ça s'est terminé ?

_ Quelle lettre ?

_ Le cadeau de ton copain.

_ Oh, ça …

_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te force pas. Après tout, tous les couples ont leurs secrets de polichinelle.

_ Harry !

_ Quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas ton petit ami, imita-t-il avec une voix aiguë et moqueuse.

_ Vous êtes vraiment impossible !

_ Ne prend pas la mouche Hermione, c'était seulement pour te taquiner, l'assura-t-il.

_ Mouais, à d'autres, dit-elle suspicieuse.

_ Sur la tête de Teddy !

Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin !

_ Il semblerait que ton argument proteste, répliqua Hermione en rigolant pendant que Harry tournait la tête pour voir Ron se fait enguirlander par sa sœur et sa femme pour avoir fait pleurer le petit.

_ Hey ! Mais ça ne compte pas !

_ Ha, ha, ha ! Admettons. Si tu veux tout savoir, Niréus avait réussi à convaincre Rogue de me conduire à la tombe de mes parents.

_ Tu ne savais pas ?

_ Non, depuis l'attaque je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils reposaient …

_ Je vois. C'est un beau cadeau …

Hermione savait que son ami la comprenait. Il était passé par là. Mais il n'avait pas eu sa chance, il avait dû attendre sa majorité pour pouvoir découvrir son passé.

_ A table tout le monde, appela Molly.

Le repas fut comme toujours succulent et vite englouti. Les conversations allaient bon train autour de sujets on ne peut plus variés. Un qui revenait souvent était l'emménagement imminent de Ron et Diane. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des conseils plus ou moins appuyés sur la décoration des pièces, l'aménagement ou encore les appareils moldus indispensables. Ron et Bill roulaient les yeux d'exaspération, mais madame Ron n'était pas de leur avis : elle buvait littéralement les explications de Mme Weasley.

Hermione fut dans la lune tout le long du repas. Inutile de se demander à quoi elle pensait. Il semblerait qu'un certain jeune sorcier expert en mixtures en tout genre, ne veuille pas quitter son esprit.

La jeune femme s'imposa avec vigueur pour s'acquitter de la corvée rangement. Chacun rejoignit alors son lit douillet la laissant seule avec ses assiettes.

S'aidant de la magie, Hermione débarrassa alors la table et d'un coup de baguette envoya tout à laver en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pendant qu'assiettes et couverts se lessivaient par magie, elle s'installa au coin du feu. D'un accio elle rappela le livre qu'elle avait pris tout à l'heure et cette fois ci se mit à le lire sérieusement, au moins pendant le temps que les couvertes aient fini de prendre leur bain.

Toc, toc.

La jeune femme sortit de son bouquin, perplexe. Elle avait cru entendre cogner. À cette heure, c'est étrange.

Toc, toc !

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle se leva et se rendit à la porte. Comme regarder par le juda lui était impossible, elle ouvrit simplement en lançant :

_ Qui est là ?

_ Oh, Merlin merci. J'ai bien cru que j'allais rester dehors.

_ Niréus ? C'est toi ?

_ Qui d'autre peut être assez fou pour venir ici par ce temps ?

Hermione eut pour pulsion première de lui tomber dans les bras tant elle était soulagée qu'il soit revenu. Mais ce n'était ni convenable, ni approprié. Elle faisait cela tout naturellement avec Harry et Ron ses amis de toujours, même avec Georges ou Bill ou M et Mme Weasley … En fait avec presque tout le monde. Mais avec Niréus c'était différent. Une barrière l'empêchait de franchir ce cap. Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment timide mais là … Aussi se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer.

_ Je suis bien contente que tu sois là.

_ Et moi je serais bien content de me planter devant la cheminée. Vous ne le remarquez peut être pas mais il neige dehors !

_ Ah, oh, oui, bien sûr.

Dans l'ombre du couloir, Arthur, qui était descendu voir ce qu'il se passait, restait en retrait. Il regarda les deux jeunes gens regagner le salon. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il reconnu celui qui ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige. Tout allait bien, ils étaient réciproquement en de bonnes mains, donc il n'allait certainement pas les déranger. C'est pourquoi il rejoignit sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Et bien … Elle devait être compliquée cette potion. Le professeur Rogue t'as retenu bien tard.

_ Hum … non, pas vraiment …

_ J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur.

_ Imbuvable. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il a été s'enfermé dans sa chambre en me laissant seul dans son labo. Quand il est sorti, c'était pas mieux. Il m'a fait récurer tout son barda, expliqua-t-il en s'en tenant à l'histoire qu'il avait élaboré.

_ Oh … C'est un peu de ma faute, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Ah bravo ! Réprimanda-t-il en jouant le jeu.

_ C'était pas prévu que tu sois au milieu après tout.

_ Humpf. Et peut-on savoir ce qui m'a valu une soirée de galère ?

_ Je préfèrerai garder ça pour moi.

« Si elle savait » pensa-t-il.

_ Et comment était-il ? En colère ?

_ Oui et non … Je dirais plutôt, hum, troublé le connaissant.

_ Troublé … (il y a peut être un espoir pensa-t-elle) C'est plutôt … étrange, venant de lui.

_ C'est surtout pénible. Mais passons. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure au fait ?

_ Hi, hi, estimes-toi heureux. Sinon tu aurais passé une nuit à la belle étoile … de neige ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Très spirituel. Je ne suis pas sans ressources non plus.

_ Je demande à voir, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac malicieuse.

_ Ah ça non !

Hermione se mit à rire de leurs boutades, pas trop fort non plus pour ne pas déranger les autres. Niréus l'observa encore un peu dérouté. Elle suivait ses conversations et voilà que maintenant elle riait à ses blagues. Quelle étrange bout de femme.

_ Au fait, avant que j'oublie …

Niréus ne comprit pas le sens des paroles de la jeune femme. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications que déjà elle l'avait rejoint. Fortement aidée par l'obscurité, elle lui déposa un léger et rapide baiser sur la joue.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard elle était de nouveau à sa place, ses propres joues en feu, se justifiant presqu'instantanément en bafouillant.

_ Merci pour le cadeau. Je ne pouvais pas en espérer un meilleur.

_ Ah oui … le, cadeau … Tant mieux … articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche sèche.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre. Dire qu'elle évitait la simple accolade de salut, et là … Quelle mouche l'avait-elle piqué ! Heureusement qu'il est presque minuit et que le feu commence à mourir. Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote !

_ Je, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_ …

_ Euh, bonne nuit, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser en catimini dans sa chambre.

Le serpentard ne bougea pas. Il était bien trop sonné par tout ce que ce fichu 25 décembre lui avait réservé. La matinée à déballer des cadeaux, l'après midi à aller honorer les morts, la soirée à revoir Lily et la nuit à se faire remercier de l'après midi et en nature je vous prie : c'était décidément trop ! Il sentait le mal de crâne venir vitesse grand V, tellement la confusion régnait dans son esprit. Il entendait encore Lily le supplier, et cette maudite joue qui le brûlait comme s'il avait été ensorcelé.

Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué !

Une brûlure est sensé être une douleur, une gène, un mauvais moment. Alors pourquoi diable ce picotement était-il si agréable … Pourquoi le souvenir de ces lèvres sur sa peau était-il si doux … Merlin, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui … Il avait beau passer sa main froide dessus, l'empreinte de la bise demeurait, comme marqué au fer rouge un fer à la morsure de velours … Et oh non mais à quoi pensait-il !

« Vis Severus, s'il te plait … pour moi »

C'est bien beau, mais qu'attendait-on de lui ? Qu'est ce que vivre ? Que devait-il faire ou dire ? A quel maître jurer fidélité cette fois ci …

« Ne gâches pas tout »

Comment ! Il semblait au contraire avoir un talent inné pour tout gâcher preuves à l'appui. Qui lui indiquera les écueils à éviter ? Qui l'aidera à ne pas foncer tête baissée dedans ? Comment !

« Laisses toi simplement aller »

Se laisser aller, d'accord, mais à quoi ? Dans quelle mesure ? Personne n'aurait un mode d'emploi à lui prêter ?

Torturé par l'impuissance et l'incompréhension, il fini par s'assoupir.

Par le plus grand des hasards, ou presque, le premier à se lever ce jour là fut Georges. De mauvais poil, il se traina jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté, baguette en main. Arrivé devant le lit, il la pointa sur l'occupant endormi et sans états d'âme murmura « Aguamenti ». L'effet fut immédiat. L'équivalent d'une bassine d'eau s'écrasa sur le plumard, réveillant la victime avec fracas.

_ K'eske ? Oussé ?

_ Perce ! Sombre crétin ! Quand tu mets ton réveil une heure trop tôt, ais au moins l'intelligence de l'éteindre !

_ T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? C'est ma période de congé ! Je n'ai aucun réveil à mettre !

_ Et moi je porte le caleçon de Merlin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse. Dégage de ma chambre abruti ! Vraiment aucun cerveau . Tu as vu l'état de mes draps.

Georges eut alors une grimace diabolique. D'un rapide coup d'oeil il avisa l'objet de sa convoitise, et le localisa. Enfin, il haussa les épaules, sortit de la chambre et alla frapper à celle qui se trouvait juste en face.

_ Maman ! Il faudra que tu ailles aider Pery. Il s'est oublié cette nuit et a mouillé ses draps.

Georges n'attendit pas après les commentaires de son frangin et s'enfuit avant que sa mère ne sorte, tout en caressant la baguette en bois de noisetier qu'il cachait dans sa manche. Son frère allait tourner en bourrique et il n'aura pas le temps de sécher son matelas avant l'arrivée de leur mère. Il en salivait d'avance.

Georges retourna dans sa chambre et fut agacé d'entendre de nouveau ce bruit strident qui l'avait réveillé. Intrigué il en chercha la source pour finalement tomber sur le chocolat qu'il essayait de trafiquer en vain hier. Alors comme ça Percy avait dit vrai, ce n'était pas son réveil. Bof, pas grave. Le tourmenter un peu ne lui a jamais fait de mal.

Une fois habillé, Georges descendit au salon et tomba nez à nez avec un Niréus endormi, bras ballant sur le fauteuil. D'inspiration « farce pour sorcier facétieux », il eut envie de marquer le coup. Et il n'eut pas à cogiter longtemps pour savoir quoi faire. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un petit tube arc en ciel. À pas de loup il s'approcha de sa victime. Sans bruit, il retira le bouchon et pointa le tube en direction du visage du serpentard. Précautionneusement il se mit en position, prêt a actionner le tube. Encore 10 cm … plus que 8 … 5 … Et pile au moment où il appuyait sur le tube, Niréus ouvrit les yeux, son intuition d'ancien espion le titillant.

Surpris Georges sursauta. Ne contrôlant plus son geste, il envoya une giclée magistrale de la crème que contenait le tube en cause. L'effet fut immédiat. Et le regard assassin de Niréus perdit en crédibilité quand sa joue droite et son front se couvrirent d'une épaisse toison multicolore.

HA ! HA! HA !

L'éclat de rire à fort décibel rameuta toute la troupe. Bientôt Niréus fut la risée de presque tout le monde, et Georges la bête noire de Molly et Percy. En retrait, Giny expliquait de quoi il en retournait à une Hermione qui craignait la réaction explosive de son comparse.

« Laisses toi simplement aller ». Cette phrase résonna une nouvelle fois dans l'esprit de Severus qui décida de la jouer sport. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de concoction Dumbledorienne. Résultat : la pilosité nasale du rouquin s'activa à un point tel qu'au bout de 3 secondes il pouvait déjà faire des tresses avec ce qui lui sortait du nez.

Georges était soufflé de tomber enfin sur quelqu'un qui avait du répondant. Et quel répondant. Il examina dans tous les sens ses nouveaux cheveux de nez d'un air expert et appréciateur. Inévitablement il finit par faire le pitre avec en les faisant friser, emportant l'hilarité générale.

_ Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Je dois me dépêcher où je vais être en retard au boulot, glapit Arthur.

_ Monte te préparer, le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans peu de temps, le rassura Molly.

_ Aller, en petite foulées ! Hop! Hop ! Hop ! Taquina Georges en voyant son père se presser dans la cage d'escalier.

_ George ! Il me semble que tu as du travail, fit Molly menaçante.

_ Ah bon ? Non ? Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller bosser aujourd'hui … Tu dois te tromper.

_ Va réparer tes bêtises !

_ Mooaaah ? Des bêtises ! Ah non jamais, charia-t-il en faux innocent.

_ Georges !

_ Ok, ok … y'a pas le feux aux baguettes. Quand je pense que je dirige la plus grosse boîte de farces et attrapes sorcières britannique, et je suis réduit à aller réparer « mes bêtises », pfff

_ Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête petit frère, sermonna Percy.

_ Moi j'en ai une mieux : Percy qui ne ne tait pas ses arrières surveillera !

Percy partit, encore courroucé par son exaspérant frangin, manquant de se faire renverser par un Arthur en mode « Merlin merci que le transplanage existe sinon je serais vraiment à la bourre ».

_ Au fait Niréus, le seul moyen d'enlever les poils, c'est de les raser !

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, Ron et Diane partirent vers leur nouveau foyer pour commencer à le remettre en état. Molly les accompagna pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme et de plus grand désespoir du rouquin.

Harry et Giny firent de même. Ils se rendirent au square Grimmaurd pour poursuivre les opérations de mise en conformité de la maison ancestrale des Black. Avec un bébé à charge, ils devaient être très vigilent à n'oublier aucun piège dans la maison. Plusieurs des membres survivant de l'ordre leur avaient donné un coup de main à cet effet, Kingsley le premier. Ceci combiné avec l'aide de Kreattur avait permis de rendre la maison presque habitable. Il restait à s'occuper maintenant des problèmes de moisissure. Le vieil elfe était un allié précieux. Qui plus est, maintenant qu'il savait son bon maître Regulus vengé par Harry, il avait totalement accepté ce dernier comme son nouveau maître. Harry l'avait rappelé de Poudlard pour qu'il puisse aider Giny dans la bâtisse. En mémoire de ce pauvre Dobby, il lui avait proposé de le libérer, chose que Kreattur avait tout bonnement refusé. Quel honte cela aurait été pour lui ! Néanmoins, les Potter avaient conscience du grand âge de la créature et la ménageait énormément. L'osmose entre l'elfe et les sorciers était presque parfaite, d'autant que Kreattur était ravi de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir s'occuper de Teddy et des futurs petits petons Potter comme il l'avait fait avec son bon maître Regulus.

Il ne resta bientôt plus au Terrier que Georges, Hermione et Niréus Percy devant en effet faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse pour diverses petites affaires.

D'un commun accord, Niréus et Hermione décidèrent d'aller faire de petits duels dans le pré qui servait aux Weasley comme terrain de Quidditch. La jeune femme souhaitait en effet mettre ses nouvelles perceptions du monde au défi d'un duel sorcier. Cela ne lui servait pas à grand chose pour son ambition médicomagique, mais tout challenge est bon à relever. Et puis, inutile de le cacher, elle voulait passer un peu de bon temps avec Niréus.

Au moment où ils allaient sortir une explosion se fit entendre dans la chambre de Georges. Ils s'y rendirent alors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eut d'accident grave. Ce n'était fort heureusement pas le cas. Prêtant peu d'attention à sa face barbouillée de suie, Georges était furieux. Et si Hermione ne pouvait pas le voir, elle pouvait bien l'entendre. Mieux valait censurer le rouquin jusqu'à l'intervention de la jeune femme.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Georges ?

_ Et comment que quelque chose ne vas pas ! Une semaine que je suis bloqué avec ce fichu chocolat de malheur !

_ Et si tu nous expliquais, on pourrait peut être t'aider.

_ Mouais pourquoi pas … au point où j'en suis. Je travaille sur un nouveau projet : le chocolat à flatulence musicale.

Niréus et Hermione prirent tout deux une mine dégoutée, reconnaissant bien là l'humour douteux des jumeaux Weasley.

_ Le truc c'est que le charme musical refuse d'intégrer le chocolat, que j'y intègre l'effervescence avant ou après.

Severus était pensif. Est ce que se laisser aller incluait de participer à la concoction d'un produit de ce genre …

_ Et cette, hum, effervescence, elle est produite comment ?

_ C'est plutôt complexe. Pour l'obtenir, j'ai travailler sur le champagne effervescencionnel. J'ai isolé l'effervescence du liquide en la figeant avec un sort de stase, pour qu'elle ne se déclenche qu'une fois le chocolat avalé. Le résultat est satisfaisant à défaut d'être pétaradant comme je me l'imaginais si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

_ Passes nous les détails s'il te plait, intervint Hermione.

_ Bon, bon. Le défaut principal, c'est que le charme musical sensé moduler les ondes produites par les pets n'adhère pas au chocolat.

Le serpentard soupira. C'était tellement évident. Comme quoi quand il traite les élèves de cornichons sans cervelle, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

_ C'est assez normal. L'effervescence de ce champagne est constitué par du dioxyde de carbone. Un état sans forme et sans volume. Comment le sortilège pourrait-il accrocher dans ces conditions. Avec cette méthode, à la limite on peut obtenir un chocolat bruyant mais certainement pas un gaz musical. Il n'y a que le chocolat, en tant que solide, qui pourra être le réceptacle. A mon avis, plutôt que d'essayer de travailler avec du gaz déjà formé, le mieux serait de faire ingérer une source productrice de gaz. Les sortilèges suivent les changements d'état.

_ Comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas … enfin … Il y aurait bien un moyen, mais il est assez dangereux. Les dosage nécessiteront une précision draconienne pour la survie des victimes.

_ A ce point ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

_ Même plus, confirma Niréus.

_ Et ce serait quoi cette solution ? Demanda Georges.

_ Il existe une catégorie de métaux assez spéciaux qui ont des réactions très vives avec l'eau. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ne sont jamais utilisé dans les potions qui utilisent une base aqueuse. Le plus sûr serait à mon avis le calcium. Une fois qu'il aura réagi, outre le gaz, il restera du dioxyde de calcium, une substance que les moldus utilisent comme complément alimentaire donc sans danger. C'est déjà mieux que la soude que produirait la réaction du sodium. (la grimace d'Hermione fut assez significative). Le principe est simple. Le calcium au contact de l'eau va réagir pour produire une belle quantité de dihydrogène, un gaz.

_ Et c'est quoi le danger ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Le gaz a de fortes chances de s'enflammer au contact de l'oxygène de l'air.

_ Mais ça peut être super cool ça ! Faire le dragon par l'arrière. On pourrait vraiment péter le feu, s'enthousiasma Georges.  
_ Je ne pense pas que les victimes au fessier calciné seront du même avis.

_ Mouais, pas faux.

_ Après je pense qu'avec un dosage raisonnable et l'incorporation du sang de salamandre dans le chocolat pour ses propriétés ignifuges, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Pour ce qui est de la musique, il suffit juste d'ensorceler le morceau de métal initial.

_ Génial !

_ Mais le phénomène risque de se déclencher dans la bouche non ? La salive c'est de l'eau, dit Hermione.

_ Mince, elle a raison.

_ Il y a un risque. C'est sûr. Peut-être en réduisant le chocolat à une bille et en y cachant le calcium métallique sous un enrobage épais, l'eau ne devrait l'atteindre qu'une fois dans l'estomac. Ou bien peut être qu'un sort de rettardement règlera le problème … Hum, à la réflexion, la deuxième solution serait la meilleur. Comme ça, même s'ils sont mâchés les chocolats ne se déclencheront pas de suite au contact de la salive …

_ Génialissime ! Quand je lui dis qu'il est fait pour créer des farces et attrapes !

_ Humpf !

_ Ah, ah, je suis bien content que l'idée de Fred se concrétise !

_ Ah, c'était l'idée de Fred …

_ Ouaip, on rêvait d'en refiler un à Rogue !

Georges tout excité, fila comme l'éclair vers la sortie. Il devait absolument se procurer du calcium métallique ! Pendant ce temps Severus fulminait. Ah les … ces espèces de … Bon sang de Merlin, et dire qu'il venait de les aider ! Et puis c'est professeur Rogue bande de … Il devrait peut être demander des droits dessus, rien que pour l'enquiquiner.

Niréus et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seuls au Terrier. La jeune femme était un peu intimidée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi seule avec le jeune homme. A Poudlard il y avait toujours les élèves, les professeurs, les fantômes ou les tableaux. Et en ville il y avait les badauds. Là personne … Non pas que ça change vraiment grand chose, mais tout de même … C'était un peu comme ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il l'avait réconforté plusieurs fois dans ses bras, mais qu'elle y fonce elle même dans un but autre que pleurer c'était une toute autre affaire.

La Gryffondor ne l'était pas pour rien. Chez les rouges et or, place à l'action et au courage, pas aux circonvolutions pseudo métaphysique. On agit par passion et non par intérêt, par instinct et non par ruse. Aussi la jeune femme était-elle très mal à l'aise vis à vis de ces nouvelles interrogations.

Severus avait un esprit bien plus segmenté. Quand ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, les questions à problèmes sont enfermées dans un coin en attendant leur examen futur.

_ Toujours prête pour un petit duel ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dans le pré à enchaîner sortilèges et contresorts. Le duel n'avait de duel que le nom. Tout au plus pourrait-on parler d'un échange courtois et bonne enfant. Néanmoins cette petite séance fut très bénéfique à la jeune femme. Il était indéniable qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à un duelliste expérimenté avec son handicap. Encore pire si celui ci utilisait de la magie informulée. Pourtant elle avait fait des progrès très significatifs sur deux pôles qui lui assuraient un espoir de défense combinés à son puissant protego : l'ouïe et le réflexe. Grâce à ses oreilles elle pouvait entendre son adversaire invoquer des maléfices mais aussi en différencier quelques uns. Ainsi avait-elle remarqué que le faisceau magique du diffindo était très strident contrairement à celui du stupéfix qui produisait un son très étouffé. Quand aux réflexes, ils étaient la clé de voûte de ses prestations. Il n'y avait pas de secret, elle devait améliorer sa vitesse de réaction et d'exécution pour que le contre maléfice se change presque en un automatisme. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire dans ce domaine.

Lorsqu'elle fut au bord de l'épuisement, elle demanda grâce à son implacable partenaire. Lui plus habitué à des duels au sommet, n'avait quasiment pas dépensé d'énergie.

_ Pfiouf ! Je suis vidée … clama-t-elle en s'effondrant sur une souche morte.

_ C'est compréhensible je pense. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de monopoliser ainsi vos sens.

_ Hum, possible. En tout cas je dois faire un sacré travail sur ma réactivité et essayer de lier mon ouïe à ma baguette. A bien y réfléchir, plus de 60% des sortilèges qui m'ont atteint, ont bénéficié de ma lenteur. Le temps que je cogite que je venais de reconnaître tel sort et que le contresort associé est tel incantation, j'étais déjà à terre.

_ Si vous le dite …

_ Il faudrait que mes réactions se fassent par automatisme, ou mieux, par instinct.

_ Hun, hun, le tout puissant instinct, ricana-t-il.

_ Et bien oui. Il n'y a rien de risible là dedans. Harry doit la vie à ses réactions instinctives. Il nous l'a lui même dit. Il y a des situations où on ne réfléchit pas on agit et c'est tout.

_ De la pâtée pour nourrir les cochons !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que l'homme n'a tout simplement pas d'instinct. Il est l'animal imparfait par excellence.

_ Ça me paraît un peu fort, tout de même.

_ Et pourtant c'est on ne peut plus vrai. Il n'y a aucun instinct dans l'être humain.

_ Prouves le !

_ Fort bien. On commence par quoi ? Pourquoi pas le fameux instinct de survie. Une belle blague …

_ C'est grâce à cela qu'on apprend à nager aux jeunes moldus.

_ Ça pourrait être un argument pesant dans la balance s'il n'y avait pas tous ces suicides moldus comme sorciers. Comment expliquer qu'une créature qui a une tendance naturelle à l'auto-conservation puisse de son propre chef mettre fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi l'homme n'est-il pas retenu dans son geste fatal vers sa propre personne ?

_ …

_ Mais ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin. Prenons le second instinct animal : la préservation de l'espèce.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ La procréation. Un animal ne vit que pour procréer. Dès que la femelle déclenche la sonnette d'alarme pour signaler qu'elle est prête à avoir une portée, tous les mâles accourent. Imaginez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que les hommes aient des réactions similaires. Tout le monde se sauterait dessus dans la rue. Qui plus est avec un cycle mensuel …

Le tableau brossé, mi cocasse mi gênant, fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme mais le serpentard ne s'arrêta pas là.

_ Et pour finir en beauté, parlons un peu de ce soit disant instinct maternel. Ah il beau l'instinct de la mère qui tue sa progéniture, qui la maltraite, qui l'abandonne ou qui la renie !

Hermione était sensible à l'argumentation proposée. Pourtant quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une chose est sûre elle n'adhérait pas à cette façon de penser. Ça paraissait si logique, si tentant, si implacable … si démagogue surtout. Oui c'est ça le mot, démagogue, presque beau parleur. Le genre de démonstration café du commerce comme disait son père. Pourtant il fallait admettre qu'il avait raison … enfin dans un sens … le suicide, le meurtre, la maltraitance sont des phénomènes bien réels … pourtant … oh mais c'est rare tout de même ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se suicide, sinon bonjour la pagaille au cimetière … rare … c'est ça ! L'exception ! Toute ces hypothèses sont des exceptions ! L'exception confirme la règle mais ne la crée pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est si séduisant. Ça n'en demeure pas moins erroné. Partir de l'exception pour faire la règle est une grave erreur de raisonnement !

_ Tu te trompes, affirma-t-elle.

_ Rien que ça, fit-il narquois.

_ Oui, rien que ça.

_ … « c'est qu'elle a du culot, tout de même » pensa-t-il.

_ Tu mets le doigts sur des contradictions certes, mais tu vas vite en besogne lorsque tu généralises. Les suicides représentent quoi ? A tout casser quelques centaines de morts par an. Replacé à l'échelle de la planète c'est vraiment pas grand chose comparé à tous les malades qui luttent contre la mort. À tous ces gens qui devant le danger ne doivent leur existence qu'à un choix dicté par la circonstance.

_ …

_ Et les mères, c'est leur faire insulte que de généraliser le comportement de quelques folles. Franchement c'est comme comparer Mme Weasley ou la mère de Harry à Bellatrix Lestrange !

_ …

_ Quant à la question de, hum hum, la préservation de l'espèce disons, je pense que tout est question de processus de sociabilisation. C'est la culture qui bride les instincts. Une culture construite par la raison des hommes. A mon avis, à l'état de nature, on ne devait pas se poser de question sur ce plan là. Dès lors qu'il s'est constitué en société, pour sa propre survit, il a dû faire quelques concessions qui de fil en aiguille a conduit à ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

_ …

Severus n'en revenait pas. Se faire moucher comme ça, en beauté, sur des positions aussi bien acquises chez lui …

**Voilà, voilà … plutôt copieux non ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

**Pour la petite histoire, l'opinion de Severus sur les instincts de l'homme c'est celle qu'avait mon prof de philo de Terminale. Il avait tellement de charisme dans sa manière de présenter les choses qu'on l'avait plus ou moins cru à l'époque. Mais là que j'ai un peu mûrit et un peu plus de recul vis à vis du personnage, ma réponse c'est celle d'Hermione. Oui, oui, je crois maintenant qu'il nous a mené en bateau en faisant de l'exception la règle et j'aimerai franchement un jour revoir ce prof et avoir le cran d'entamer une discussion là dessus XD et encore je suis sûr qu'il arriverait à me perdre de nouveau :)**

**Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Instinct ou pas ?**

**A la prochaine !**

**PS : **

**Elo, quand j'ai vu ton message je suis passée par tous les états d'âme possible XD. Je suis vraiment désolée : j'ai zappé l'autre site royalement … en fait j'avais eu des soucis pour poster le chap du coup je me suis dis je reviendrai plus tard et bien évidemment je ne suis pas revenu … boulet quoi ^^**

**Là j'ai pas trop le temps de m'y pencher, mais toutes tes remarques étaient très judicieuses merci. Quand la galère exam sera passée je corrigerait les erreurs ^^**

**A plus.**


	37. Chapter 37: apprendre à goûter la pêche

_ Arffff !

_ Minerva, vous me fendez le cœur à désespérer comme ça, fit le tableau de Dumbledore en réponse au énième soupir de la directrice.

_ Que voulez vous … Il reste encore quatre jours de vacances. Le château est totalement mort. J'ai préparé mes cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'y a même plus de paperasse administrative à remplir. Et pour couronner le tout ça fait la troisième partie d'échec que je perds contre moi même !

_ Comment arrivez vous à perdre contre vous même ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Si vous voulez je peux être votre adversaire.  
_ Sans vous vexez, vous êtes un tableau.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vous dicte mes coups. Tenez, regardez, si on remonte les trois derniers coups vous avez mis votre reine en e6 pour faire échec alors que vous l'auriez mise en d4 vous ne faisiez pas échec mais vous contrôliez la ligne centrale. Et si je ne m'abuse vous pouviez faire mat en deux coups.

MacGonagal eut un haussement de sourcil digne du directeur des Serpentards. Elle remonta le jeu jusqu'au dit coup et constata que le vieux directeur disait vrai. Elle avait vraiment fait une erreur de débutante.

_ Vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais arrêter les échecs pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle dépitée.

_ Comme vous voulez … Qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe ?

_ Hun ?

_ Vous êtes la spécialiste du jeu d'échec. Pour que vous fassiez des erreurs aussi grossières c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, fit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

_ A qui la faute ?

_ N'allez surtout pas me dire que c'est l'inactivité qui vous pèse tant. Je vous connais trop bien.

_ Parlons en de ça tient. Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez au courant d'autant de choses ?

_ Hum, hum, … disons que j'ai mes sources … répondit-il mystérieusement.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis c'est bien louche tout ça, répliqua-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ A vrai dire oui, je veux bien votre avis mais sur la question de tout à l'heure.

_ N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation vieux filou !

_ Vieux filou ? Vous commencez à parler comme Severus.

_ Comment se fait-il par Merlin que vous en arriviez toujours à parler de moi, intervint le portrait excédé de Severus.

_ C'est lui qui vous préoccupe ? Demanda Dumbledore dans un petit signe de tête.

_ Mais je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, râla Rogue avec une petite révérence méprisante.

_ Un peu oui, répondit finalement Minerva.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est pourtant simple, on lui a livré Miss Granger en pâture. Ça m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

_ Allons, il ne va pas la manger tout de même, rassura Albus.

_ D'un autre côté, vu votre prophétie pourrie, il va bien être obligé d'y passer avant de lui faire un morveux, lâcha le portrait de Severus l'air de rien.

_ Epargnez nous les détails et vos sous entendus grivois Severus ! S'exclama la directrice avec une mine de dégoût à peine dissimulée.

_ Ah, j'existe maintenant, railla ce dernier en se disant que la situation, tout aussi dramatique soit-elle, avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Dumbledore laissa les deux vieux amis se quereller. Lui aussi était pensif à l'approche de cette rentrée. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Severus pour ce qui est de la prophétie. Il est plus buté qu'un âne mais il a un cœur. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'il ne soit pas de retour à Poudlard est déjà une victoire en soi. Peut être même qu'à partir de maintenant il pourrait se débrouiller seul avec ses sentiments. Au pire, on aura toujours les moyens de le faire craquer.

Celui qui inquiétait Dumbledore était Marius Lestrange. Lorsqu'il lui avait brièvement parlé, il avait perçu que ce jeune garçon n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. En revanche il paraissait instable et extrêmement influençable. Cette rentrée allait être capitale pour ce serpentard. Quelle réponse allait-il donner à l'ultimatum qui lui avait été proposé ? L'ancien directeur avait l'intime conviction que ce jeune homme pouvait être sauvé, mais il craignait que le temps n'ait joué contre lui. Ces deux semaines d'immersion dans un univers malsain ont très bien pu le perdre à jamais …

Estimant qu'il ne servait à rien de présumer avant échéance, Dumbledore se reconnecta à la réalité. Une réalité qui s'avérait explosive.

_ Quoi ? Ça vous embête tellement que je sois sensé rouler des pelles à votre petite protégée ? Sans oublier le plus si affinités, taquina Severus.

_ Espèce de vieux pervers ! Je vais …

_ Me tuer ? Ah, vous vous tromper de moi. Adressez vous à l'autre. Mais s'il vous plait, évitez de le déranger s'il est avec une certaine Gryffondor de notre connaissance. C'est qu'il risquerait de m'en vouloir …

Dumbledore s'installa confortablement dans un coin de sa toile pour observer le spectacle.

Il devrait les séparer et les raisonner. D'autant qu'il lui fallait aviser la directrice de mettre leur garde chasse dans la confidence. Après tout, c'était sensé être lui qui avait mis Poudlard sans dessus dessous.

Cependant voir une Minerva, rouge de confusion et de colère, boxer le tableau d'un Rogue taquin était bien trop rare pour manquer l'occasion.

oOooOoOooOoOo

Pour une fois, l'ambiance du Terrier s'avéra bien plus calme que celle du château. En ce dernier jour de l'année, tous s'affairaient à préparer la nouvelle : certains au travail, les autres dans leurs foyers.

Il ne restait plus au Terrier que M et Mme Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Niréus.

Arthur, ayant finit les multiples corvées que lui avait confié sa femme décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, laissant à l'intérieur Molly et Hermione materner le petit Teddy.

Comme le froid mordant ne lui laissait guère le choix, il entreprit de rejoindre son atelier pour aller bidouiller des objets moldus. Dernièrement un objet avec retenu tout particulièrement son attention : des écouleurs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi cela servait. Pourtant ce devait être un truc important vu que presque tous les moldus se promènent avec ces gros machins aux oreilles. Peut être que s'il découvrait où est sensé se brancher ce fil rond, il comprendrait mieux. A une prise électrique peut être ? Quoique non. Il y a deux trous dans une prise électrique.

Tellement pris par la découverte d'un nouvel objet moldu fascinant, M Weasley ne remarqua pas tout de suite la masse sombre qui se tenait près du poulailler. Quand il réagit enfin, il put constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Niréus. Mû par une sorte de 6ème sens, il comprit de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et s'approcha. Arthur était un peu ennuyé. Sa considérable expérience de père lui avait appris qu'il fallait aborder chacun d'une manière bien spécifique. Avec ses enfants c'est relativement facile puisqu'il les connait par cœur, mais pour ce qui est de ce gaillard là, comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Aller droit au but, parler de la pluie et du beau temps, jouer l'imbécile …

_ Ah ! A ce que je vois j'ai un compagnon de galère, lâcha jovialement Arthur.

_ De galère ? Reprit Niréus un peu surpris de l'intervention de M Weasley.

_ Ben oui, j'imagine que toi aussi tu es là parce que Molly ne te laisse pas souffler une seconde !

_ Euh … non, pas exactement.

« Raté ! » pensa Arthur. Si la carte de la solidarité masculine ne marchait pas, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

_ Petit veinard !

Niréus ne répondit pas. Pour être honnête il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin s'obstinait à vouloir troubler son moment d'introspection.

Cette attitude contrariait les plans de M Weasley. Normalement le gamin aurait dû dire quelque chose du genre « si Molly vous pourchasse vous devriez vous montrer » ou « peut être que je peux vous aider » … Enfin n'importe quoi qui lui permette de rebondir. Celui là est pire que Charlie.

_ Aïe, aïe, aïe. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais, déclara-t-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ Crois en mon expérience, quand on en arrive à nourrir les poules grain par grain c'est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

_ Mais je ne suis pas en train de nourr …

_ Si tu veux mon avis, pour se remettre les idées en place rien ne vaut un bon plongeon dans l'étang qui est à la sortie de la ville, le coupa M Weasley.

_ Il fait -3 degrés dehors, articula Niréus comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

_ Raison de plus ! Entérina Arthur en priant intérieurement pour que le gamin ne réagisse pas comme Fred et Georges. Il se rappelle encore de ce rhume mémorable.

_ Vous sautez avec moi ? Demanda Niréus avec un petit sourire ironique.

_ Oui, bien sûr, déglutit M Weasley en se demandant s'il bluffait ou non.

_ Hun, hun … Pourquoi ne pas dire directement que je suis sensé vous parler de mes soit disant problèmes ?

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est aussi une solution, répondit Arthur sur un ton faussement surpris.

« Il me prend vraiment pour le dernier des abrutis » pensa Severus.

Le père Weasley était tout de même extrêmement soulagé de la tournure des événements. Il passait pour un pingouin, mais au moins il évitait tous les désagréments d'un bain de décembre.

Severus était pensif. Devait-il se confier à M Weasley, ou du moins, Niréus devait-il se confier à lui ? Il est certain que son geste peut paraître appréciable : se soucier ainsi de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait quasiment pas. D'un autre côté ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il l'héberge. Les Weasley avaient toujours eu cette bizarre et incompréhensible aptitude à ouvrir leur cœur et agrandir leur tribu. Peut être qu'il pourrait … Il est toujours utile de recueillir l'avis de ses ainés. Après tout Arthur et Molly n'étaient pas de sa génération.

Voyant que Niréus ne se décidait pas, M Weasley décida de tenter une autre approche.

_ Si tout va bien pour toi, tu peux peut être m'aider.

_ Hun ?

_ Sais-tu à quoi servent des écouleurs ?

_ Des quoi ?

_ Ecouleurs … ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Où avez vous trouvé ça ?  
_ Oh, ce sont des objets moldus. Tu as déjà du en voir. Ils en portent tous sur la tête.

_ Euh … non … A vrai dire, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé dans le monde moldu.

_ Grosse erreur ! Ce sont des gens absolument fascinants ! S'enthousiasma le rouquin.

_ Si vous le dites.

Niréus soupira. Ce type avait vraiment des lubies bizarres.

_ Qu'est ce que vous feriez si quelqu'un de confiance vous conseillait de vous laisser aller ? Lâcha Niréus à brûle pourpoint.

Ça y est, il s'était lancé. Sur le coup, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir accepté l'invitation saugrenue de M Weasley et sauté dans l'eau glaciale d'un étang.

Arthur, quoique satisfait d'avoir réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, n'était pas plus avancé. C'était sensé signifier quoi cette question à deux noises ?

_ Euh … c'est à dire ?

_ Comment bien vivre une vie ?

_ Oula ! T'es bien plus compliqué que mes garçons.

_ …

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne préfère pas faire trempette ? Fit-il en désespoir de cause.

_ Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

Arthur était dans la panade la plus épaisse. Il sentait qu'il y avait un certain malaise chez Niréus. Il voulait l'aider mais comment ? Les questions existentielles ne sont vraiment pas sont fort : il n'avait jamais eu de prétentions philosophiques.

_ Ahhh, pourquoi ne suis je pas resté à l'intérieur à nettoyer le grenier !

_ …

_ Si tu veux mon avis, personne ne le sait vraiment.

_ Pourtant il doit bien exister une clé pour la réussir.

_ Tu penses que le bonheur est une porte fermée ?

_ Sinon comment expliquer que certains ratent leur vie en faisant éternellement les mauvais choix ? Serait-ce inéluctable ?

_ Je vois où tu veux en venir. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai la réponse. Peut être est ce une question de morale ? Un peu de chance ? Ou … Non, franchement, je ne sais pas.

_ …

_ Tout ce que je peux te raconter, c'est comment moi j'ai atteins mon bonheur, car oui, je me sens un homme comblé.

_ …

_ Une famille aimante, je crois que ça résume bien mon bonheur.

_ L'amour ?

_ C'est ça. Dumbledore avait bien raison, l'amour est la plus puissante des magies.

_ Mais il en est qui aiment et qui jamais …

_ Ah mais attention, il y a aimer et aimer.

_ …

_ Regarde moi, avant de connaître Molly j'ai aimé plusieurs femmes, ou filles devrais je dire puisque c'était à l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard. Oui je sais ça remonte !

_ Je n'ai rien dit !

_ Je sais, c'est pour te détendre. Donc je disais que je m'en suis entiché de plusieurs. Il y a eu Jemina, Christine, Ponya, …

_ Quel drôle de nom.

_ En réalité elle s'appelait Eponine. Mais il semblerait qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage de livre qu'elle détestait. Hum … et puis aussi la petite blonde de Poufsouffle, rahh comment elle s'appelait déjà …

_ Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée.

_ Bref toujours est-il qu'à l'époque je n'avais d'yeux que pour ces filles là et finalement c'est avec Molly que ça a vraiment accroché.

_ …

_ Les râteaux que j'ai pu me prendre ! Ponya était une amie d'enfance, on habitait dans le même quartier, une né moldu. C'est elle qui m'a initié au monde moldu. À mon entrée à Poudlard je ne jurais que par elle, mais elle a fini dans une maison différente de la mienne. Comme on dit, loin des yeux loin du cœur : elle s'est petit à petit désintéressée de moi. (Comme Lily pensa Severus amer) Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'avais déjà repéré la douce Jemina : une Gryffondor comme moi, donc pas de risques. Mais bon elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, était très jalouse et n'approuvait pas ma passion pour les moldus. Autant te dire que c'est moi qui ai fuit en courant. Tu peux me croire ça a été dur. Cette pimbêche était un vrai sort de glu perpétuelle !

Niréus eut un petit sourire en imaginant Arthur plus jeune à guetter les coins de couloirs pour ne pas tomber sur une ex petite amie collante.

_ Le véritable coup de foudre a été avec Christine, une Serdaigle. Elle était belle à en faire pâlir la reine des vélanes. Et très intelligente avec ça …

_ …

_ Malheureusement les histoires de cœur ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle ambitionnait de devenir la première femme Ministre de la magie et elle en avait les capacités. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs qu'elle n'y soit pas parvenu. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quoi que ce soit, ça a dû être très grave.

_ …

_ Mais je me rappelle avoir été celui le plus proche de gagner le concours.

_ Concours ?

_ Ben oui, figure-toi qu'on était plusieurs à avoir des vues sur elle. En gros c'était que le meilleur gagne. Je m'étais assez facilement rapproché d'elle et on a fini par devenir de bons amis. Peut être que ç'aurait pu marché après tout si elle n'avait pas changé d'école …

_ Et Molly dans tout ça ?

_ Molly était dans ma maison et de la même année que moi. Comment dire … ce n'était pas le canon de beauté conventionnel tel qu'on se l'imagine quand on a le cerveau d'un adolescent. Plus ronde que les autres, pas très grande et avec un caractère de feu. Pourtant elle possède énormément de qualités. Volontaire elle ne recule jamais devant les difficultés. Elle est dévouée et généreuse avec ceux qu'elle apprécie. C'était aussi une bonne élève qui nous a rétablit notre sablier pas mal de fois. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle en donnait l'air. Plusieurs fois je l'avais vu pleurer dans un recoin sombre. Une fois j'ai eu le courage de l'approcher en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Bien sûr elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais l'essentiel était fait, on a discuté de tout et de rien et cela lui avait fait oublié ses problèmes. Je pense que ce qui a fini de sceller notre amitié, c'est le jour où je suis intervenu pour la sortir d'une mauvaise rencontre avec des serpentards. Vois-tu Molly est né dans une vieille et puissante famille de sang purs, les Prewett. Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Les serpentards ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil que ce clan illustre ne soit toujours pas des leurs. Elle était très attachée à sa famille, et j'ai alors compris ce qui la tracassait : toutes ces insultes, ces pressions et mauvais coup … Comme à mon habitude, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et j'ai foncé dans le tas. De d'une je trouvais ça immonde de s'attaquer à une femme seule à quatre ou cinq gaillards et de deux ces histoires de pureté de sang me tapaient vraiment sur le système. Inutile de te dire que je me suis pris une raclée phénoménale. Et elle aurait pu être encore plus sévère si un professeur n'était pas arrivé. J'ai passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie à manger de la purée et boire du poussos !

Niréus, qui écoutait religieusement l'histoire de M Weasley haussa un sourcil de surprise. Deux semaines : une éternité, même pour des os cassés. L'addition avait vraiment dû être salée. Ou alors M Weasley enjolivait un peu trop l'histoire.

_ Bien sûr, il ne passait pas un jour sans que Molly ne vienne me donner les cours et me tenir compagnie. Compagnie qui s'est avérée bien agréable : à la fois sérieuse et spirituelle. Petit à petit on ne s'est plus quitté. C'est amusant parce qu'au départ c'était elle qui me donnait des tuyaux pour espérer réussir mes rendez vous galants.

L'histoire de M Weasley se voulait comique, pourtant elle ne remuait chez le serpentard que des sentiments négatifs : la tristesse et la haine.

_ L'amour ! Toujours cette fiction réservée aux naïfs, traitrise versatile, passion humaine infidèle, plus insaisissable que le vent et destructrice que le feu … cracha-t-il amèrement.

Le rouquin n'en revenait pas qu'un esprit si jeune puisse être si désillusionné, comme un vieil homme pétri de souffrances. Il en frémissait presque de colère.

_ Tu as de la chance de ne pas faire partie de la famille, sinon crois-moi que ma main aurait fait intime connaissance avec ta joue !

_ …

_ Comment peux-tu penser des choses aussi horribles ?!

_ L'expérience …

_ L'expérience. Quelle expérience ? Tu as quoi à tout cassé un vingtaine d'années et tu parles déjà d'expérience alors que l'espérance de vie d'un sorcier atteint presque 150ans. Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es encore qu'un gosse ! Même moi qui approche de plus en plus de la cinquantaine je ne peux pas prétendre avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour arrêter mes jugements !

_ …

_ Il est sérieusement temps de te ressaisir !

Niréus ne dit rien. Il accueillait les reproches presqu'avec soulagement. Dans son véritable corps tout le monde ne le considérait plus que comme un héros. On oubliait toutes ces horreurs qui souillaient son âme et hantaient parfois ses nuits.

Pourtant cela ne changeait rien aux faits. Il n'était pas Niréus mais un vieux sorcier au physique ingrat et au passé plus noir que l'encre.

_ Je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire ta connaissance lorsqu'elle te conseillait de te laisser aller …

Les yeux du serpentard s'agrandirent de surprise à cette annonce.

_ Cet esprit fermé, ces doutes, cette désillusion … Non définitivement tu ne pourras pas vivre correctement si tu ne t'en libères pas …

_ …

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne la plus apte pour te faire comprendre ce genre de choses. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très beau parleur. Mon grand père en revanche avait ce bagou là. Je me souviens un jour l'avoir entendu dire que l'homme ne pourrait vraiment être heureux et en paix avec lui même que le jour où il aurait perdu l'illusion de tout contrôler et en particulier la magie.

_ Tout contrôler ?

_ Exactement. Il avait une image bien à lui pour expliquer ça mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Ah si … hum hum, regarde cet arbre, tu ne peux le faire pousser à ta guise ni lui demander des fruits avant qu'il ne soit prêt à le faire, finit Arthur en imitant une voix de vieux sage.

_ Humpf, je ne vois pas en quoi …

_ L'amour est magie tout comme l'est la croissance des arbres.

_ Quand bien même on jugerait l'image appropriée, il est des choses que l'on contrôle.

_ …

_ On peut contrôler quand le fruit va tomber ou encore où semer la graine. Ça n'a rien d'une illusion !

_ Peut être bien … mais si ton arbre est un pêcher, qu'importe ce que tu feras, il te donnera toujours une pêche. Hors métamorphoses ultérieures bien sûr. Tu pourrais avoir envie d'une pomme ou d'une poire mais tu ne récolteras qu'une pêche.

_ Une pêche …

_ L'amour est comme un fruit. On recherchera toujours le plus juteux et le plus sucré. Mais crois-tu forcément l'obtenir au premier arbre que tu plantes ? Il faut parfois un verger entier pour un seul fruit d'exception, qu'importe l'attention que tu as pu porter aux autres. Au final tu ne décides que de peu de choses … mais cela ne signifie pas que tout est perdu au premier échec, ni même au millième. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est y croire et se laisser aller …

Niréus était bluffé par la sagesse de ces mots. Il ne laissait rien transparaître tout bonnement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cela semblait si vrai, si simple. Pourtant rien n'est simple, surtout dans sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait plus y croire … si l'amour était un fruit, pourquoi Lily qu'il avait tant soigné l'avait-elle renié … « qu'importes l'attention que tu as pu porter aux autres » …

_ Euh, ça m'arrangerait que tu me dises que tu as compris car je suis comme qui dirais à court d'arguments, plaisanta Arthur.

_ Il me … semble que oui … je puis tout faire pour aimer quelqu'un mais le reste ne dépend pas de moi …

_ Effort exceptionnel !

Niréus fit mine de sourire à la boutade mais il était ailleurs. Y croire .. d'accord mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? … il n'avait planté qu'une seule graine aussi stérile soit-elle. Combien de fois son cœur avait-il battu pour autre chose que de la haine ? Il n'y avait jamais eu que Lily …

« Par le chapeau de paille de Merlin ! T'es tellement buté que tu me forces à intervenir ! Et Hermione dans tout ça » grommela sa conscience ou se qui s'y apparentait.

Granger …

Sa main rejoignit d'elle même sa joue encore marquée du doux souvenir de ce soir là. Doux ? Avait-il dit doux? Se pourrait-il que … non … impossible … comment …

_ M Weasley ?

_ …

_ Comment avez vous su ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas cherché. C'est venu tout seul avec le temps …

_ Le temps ?

_ … jusqu'au jour où une force inexplicable me fasse franchir le pas …

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, quelqu'un sortit à son tour de la maison. Lentement mais prudemment, baguette elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_ Tiens on a de la visite, commenta Arthur qui d'un signe de tête renseigna Niréus.

Ce dernier avisa l'intrus. Granger, quand on parle du loup, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Soudainement, il balança un vif informulé qui eut pour effet d'envoyer valser le gnome vicieux qui s'apprêtait à mâchouiller la jambe de la jeune femme. Jeune femme ? Depuis quand l'était-elle devenue à ses yeux …

_ Jolis réflexes, félicita M Weasley en rangeant sa baguette avant d'interpeler la Gryffondor. Hé Hermione te faut-il quelque chose ?

_ Ah M. Weasley ! Répondit Hermione qui, s'orientant à la voix, ne fut plus aussi perdue que tantôt.

_ Combien de fois faudra que je répète que c'est Arthur, marmonna ce dernier dans sa moustache.

_ Je cherche Niréus. L'auriez vous vu ?

_ Je l'ai justement sous la main.

_ Super ! Dit-elle avant de commencer à les rejoindre.

_ Attends ne bouges pas, il arrive, déclara Arthur

« Non mais de quoi il se mêle » pensa le serpentard qui faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur (très très bon cœur d'ailleurs) se dirigea vers la gryffondor.

_ Hey ! Gamin !

« Si seulement il savait à qui il s'adresse » soupira Niréus.

_ Pense qu'on ne peut pas juger d'un fruit si on se refuse d'y goûter, finit-il dans un clin d'oeil que, bien entendu, Hermione ne put voir.

_ Vous discutiez jardin ? Fit-elle plus qu'étonnée.

_ Hein ? Oh … euh, en quelque sorte.

Gêné par le regard inquisiteur d'Arthur, Niréus conduit Hermione de l'autre côté de la maison avant de lui laisser une chance de parler.

_ On était pas obligé de faire le tour de la terre, lâcha-t-elle narquoisement.

_ J'ai horreur des regards indiscrets.

_ Quels regards indiscrets ?  
_ Aucune importance ! Pourquoi me cherchiez vous ?

Bien que maintenant habituée à l'humeur sinusoïdale de son comparse, elle avait toujours du mal à accepter de se faire envoyer balader de la sorte. Elle aurait volontiers répliquer de quelque manière que ce soit si, encore une fois, elle n'était pas tributaire de son bon vouloir.

_ J'aimerais me rendre en Australie pour visiter mes parents. Et je cherche un généreux et compréhensif …

_ C'est bon, on oublie les flatteries ridicules. On y va, grogna-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour un transplanage d'escorte improvisé.

Niréus n'attendit pas d'obtenir le consentement de l'intéressée avant de la conduire au Tumut Piooner Cimetery. Surprise par le voyage Hermione n'anticipa pas du tout l'atterrissage si bien qu'elle s'échoua littéralement dans les bras de son transporteur à l'arrivée. Ce dernier, encore trop troublé par sa discussion précédente, l'écarta de lui d'un geste brusque, presque brutal, comme s'il eut été brûlé à son contact.

_ Non mais quel doxys te pique ? Il n'y avait pas urgence ! Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser aller chercher le bouquet que j'avais préparé ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? S'emporta Hermione.

Niréus ne répondit pas, ne releva pas. Trop apeuré par la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il préféra se retirer, 6 rangées de tombes plus loin, soit le maximum, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

_ Niréus ? Ni … Oh et puis qu'il aille au diable !

Hermione se mit en quête d'un objet quelconque à métamorphoser en bouquet de fleurs. Dire qu'elle avait passé la soirée entière à préparer celui quelle comptait amener avec les tulipes préférées de sa mère et les roses bicolores que son père ramenait toujours à la maison. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre elle, quelle poisse !

Le serpentard s'était assis sur un rocher massif et surveillait de loin les gestes de la jeune femme. Mal à l'aise était l'expression la mieux adapté à décrire son état actuel. Et la chaleur ambiante n'en était pas la cause principale. Dans ses entrailles s'entrechoquaient incompréhension, rage et espoir. Une rage qu'il sentait gronder, exprimant sa révolte la plus profonde. Et cet espoir tout neuf qui ronronnait en lui même, il avait peur d'en admettre l'origine.

Maudit soit Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues !

Maudit soit Arthur et ses leçons de morale !

Maudit soit-il de ne plus être maître de lui même !

Et dire qu'il avait été espion : pitoyable.

Pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ?

Il n'aurait pas dû, non, il n'aurait jamais dû parler avec M Weasley. Il aurait dû faire comme à l'accoutumée, s'ignorer lui même. Le monde, son monde n'en serait que meilleur. Le doute s'était insinué en lui comme le plus destructeur des virus. Serait-il possible que … Granger …

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Ils avaient parlé, ri et même dansé. De nombreuses fois il l'avait aidé, soutenu et réconforté. Au final il l'avait plus souvent accueilli dans ses bras que n'importe quel autre être humain sur cette terre. Et cette bise récente dont il en ressentait encore le fantôme … la chaleur de son corps trop souvent si proche …la douce caresse de ses mains sur son visage durci par l'amertume des années … inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps, il avait apprécié chacun des moments passés en sa compagnie, de leurs disputes à la stimulante émulation intellectuel qu'ils partageaient …

Il devenait fou !

Si c'était vrai, comment pourrait-il l'expliquer à Dumbledore. A moins que le vieux renard n'ai déjà tout prévu. Etait-ce un piège ? Non il n'aurait jamais oser faire ça à une élève aussi brillante.

Brillante, oui elle l'était malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu en dire les années précédentes. En la côtoyant, il prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'étendue de son intelligence : une mémoire sans limites, une perspicacité hors du commun, des capacités indéniables … Elle était bel et bien la plus talentueuse sorcière de sa génération. Elle est la fine lame qui ne demande qu'à être aiguisée pour atteindre la perfection.

Qui plus est elle ne possède plus cette arrogance et cette suffisance dont elle faisait preuve à son entrée à Poudlard. Elle sait être une bonne amie, et a appris à faire la part des choses. Gryffondorement courageuse avec ça.

Il n'en revenait pas, voilà qu'il se mettait à aligner les compliments à son sujet. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toutes façons que ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Comment avait-il pu en arriver au point d'apprécier son parfum … et ces frisons incontrôlables à son contact … pitoyable ! Et là, pourquoi diantre admirait-il l'éclat de ses cheveux sous le soleil du sud … pathétique !

Merlin qu'il exécrait ses faiblesses, si tentatrices soient-elle.

Et Lily ? Quelle ironie, c'était elle qui l'avait conduit à cet état de larve. Se laisser aller, quelle blague ! Comme s'il en avait le droit ! Tout le monde à l'air de l'oublier, mais lui le sait, il est Severus Rogue ! Il n'a pas du tout le CV d'un prince charmant acceptable : trop vieux et pas assez qualifié.

Et elle ? Qu'en penserait-elle ? Qu'en pensait-elle ?

Après tout elle est un cœur à prendre maintenant … Quelle remarque idiote !

Et puis mince, tous les gestes compromettants venaient de sa part à elle ! Qu'avait-il à se reprocher ?

Ça y est, elle en avait fini. Elle s'était relevé, et le cherchait. Peut être devrait-il rester là. Il avait veillé sur elle comme promis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour rentrer. Elle ne risquait plus rien. Oui, voilà, il allait rester là. Elle ne le retrouverait pas et se lasserait pour finalement rentrer, le laissant seul, comme il se doit d'être. Le juste retour des choses.

Hermione se sentait bien mieux. Elle avait accompli ce qu'elle s'était juré de faire. Il était tant de rentrer maintenant. Peut être pourrait elle aider Molly à préparer le repas. Georges devait aussi venir plus tôt pour mettre en place ses feuxfous fuseboums. Cette année la fête de la St Sylvestre promettait d'être de taille.

Mais avant ça elle devait retrouver son incorrigible ami. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Et quelles réactions étranges … quelque chose le tracassait, et bien qu'elle l'ait envoyé au diable il y a peu, elle n'en pensait pas moins et était très inquiète.

Elle chercha à tâtons à droite puis à gauche, rien. Elle appela, rien. Était-il rentré ? Peut être bien. Ce ne serait pas la première chose bizarre de la journée.

Pourtant, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. Comme si elle pouvait sentir sa présence, cette aura magique si particulière. Elle décida de se laisser guider par ces déconcertantes sensations.

Niréus ne comprenait plus rien. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'elle tournait en rond à sa recherche. Personne ne répondait à ses appels. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore là ?

Et maintenant voilà qu'elle errait entre les sépultures, se rapprochant toujours plus de son coin de retraite. Elle était aveugle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Comment faisait elle ? Son chemin lui paraissait trop précis pour que le simple hasard guide ses pas. Comment … Pourquoi …

Tétanisé, il la vit avancer toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ne percute ses genoux ballants dans le vide. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade ? Que devait-il dire ?

Hébété il la regarda bouger les mains dans un ballet saugrenu de gestes sans queue ni tête.

_ Que ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Langage des signes, spécialement étudié pour les sourds. Ça fait 10 minutes que je m'égosille à t'appeler, souligna-t-elle d'un air narquois.

_ Je …

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Et moi je viens de rejoindre les Bizarr Sisters. A d'autres ! Tu peux tout me dire et je t'aiderai. Tu es mon ami après tout.

_ Hein ? Oh, oui bien sûr. On est amis …

_ Alors ?

_ Rien d'important.

_ Sûr ?

_ Certain.

_ Catégorique ?

_ Humpf ! Il est temps de rentrer il me semble.

Le serpentard préféra couper court à la conversation. Par réflexe il tendit son bras, mais eut immédiatement envie de se rétracter, après tout ils pouvaient revenir chacun de son côté. Il était trop tard cependant puisque déjà elle s'en saisissait, le pressant délicatement, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer sa concentration. Bon sang !

L'habileté magique du sorcier prit le pas sur le libertinage de son esprit et tous deux arrivèrent sans encombres à destination.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le sentier les menant au Terrier, Niréus ralentit sensiblement. Il était un homme d'action, quels que soient les traits qu'il empruntait. Il devait donc régler ses problèmes de cette façon. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait il s'apprêta à faire la chose la plus insensée de sa misérable existence et fort de sa décision il fit un grand pas en avant : « Her ... »

Trop absorbé par son combat intérieur, il n'avait pas remarqué que le sujet principal de son épineux problème s'était arrêté. De nouveau ils se retrouvaient bien trop proches, au delà de ce que la bienséance préconisait. Et ses résolutions de fondre comme neige au soleil …

Souffles entremêlés et peaux presqu'en contact, la tension se faisait de plus en plus pressante dans ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il était bien trop secoué pour remarquer qu'un miroir semblait s'être glissé entre eux : les respirations saccadées se répondaient parfaitement et la même envie leur déchirait les boyaux. Et cette distance insoutenable qui tendait à s'éteindre …

Se ressaisissant in extremis, Niréus eut un petit pas de recul. L'air glacial de l'hiver put de nouveau s'engouffrer entre eux, leur permettant de reprendre leurs esprits. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Ce fut Hermione qui la première put se maîtriser suffisamment pour briser le silence devenu étouffant.

_ Euh … tu … Il me semble que … tu voulais dire quelque chose

Il n'en revenait pas. Il était à deux doigts de … et encore deux doigts c'est largement surévalué, un cheveu serait plus approprié. Était-il à ce point faible ? Quelle décadence !

Il remonta son regard à hauteur des yeux de son interlocutrice, se refusant de fixer plus longtemps ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient bien malgré lui. Il se racla la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance mais sa bouche encore sèche ne lui permit pas d'articuler convenablement.

_ Réservjournédmain

_ Pardon ?

Non d'un gobelin en maillot de bain, comme il pouvait se haïr en ce moment même à réagir comme un adolescent boutonneux qui découvre que les filles servent à autre chose que s'amuser à leur mettre des vers dans les cheveux. Comment diable pouvait-il s'avérer aussi puéril ? Lamentable !

N'essayant même pas de se rattraper il répéta de but en blanc :

_ Je me demandais si vous pouviez me réserver la journée de demain, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

_ Réserver ? Fit-elle en rougissant comme jamais, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le serpentard.

Qu'avait-il fait aux saints sorciers pour qu'ils se déchaînent ainsi contre lui ! Trahison, meurtre et tortures mis à part bien sûr.

C'était pourtant clair qu'il l'invitait, non ? Elle avait besoin de quoi de plus ? Dire qu'il l'avait qualifié d'intelligente ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire maintenant !

Bon d'abord trouver une excuse minable pour justifier le coup et ensuite glisser sur l'essentiel en le présentant comme anodin.

_ Je dois me rendre chez Gri …

Oulala, mauvaise idée ! Surtout pas Gringotts ou je serai démasqué par leurs protections anti sortilèges !

_ … apothicaire.

_ Griapothicaire ? Une nouvelle échoppe.

_ Changement de propriétaire, inventa-t-il appuyant son mensonge d'une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas du tout en ce moment.

_ Ohh, goba Hermione, besoin d'ingrédients ?

_ Surtout vérifier que la qualité est toujours au rendez vous. Avec ces nouveaux importateurs vous savez, on a vite fait de vous faire prendre des vers de vase pour des queues de rat, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Ah mai …

Ah non elle n'allait pas encore le couper !

_ Bref je me disais que vous pourriez m'accompagner, conclut-il en beauté sûr que cette fois ci tout coulait de source.

_ Mais ça ne va pas prendre la journée ?, lâcha naturellement Hermione. 

Non mais quelle bécasse !

_ Bon ok, je vous invite à passer la journée au chemin de Traverse. Compris cette fois ci ? Parce que là je ne peux pas faire plus clair ! S'emporta-t-il finalement.

_ Oh, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris alors, déclara-t-elle le visage ressemblant à une pizza à laquelle on aurait oublié de rajouter la garniture.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi me le faire répéter !

_ Faut me comprendre aussi. Depuis quand te mets-tu à inviter les gens ? J'ai du mal à suivre. En plus ça paraît louche …

Bon sur le fond elle n'avait pas tort, puisque même lui se surprenait tout seul. Louche ? Mouais, lui aurait dit douteux.

Les bonnefemmes, quel calvaire !

_ C'est d'accord pour demain.

_ A la bonne heure, lâcha-t-il en reprenant la route d'un pas ample et vif qui lui permit de la distancer rapidement.

Avisant de la présence de M Weasley en train de couper du bois, il prit la salvatrice initiative de contourner le cottage. Non pas qu'il l'évitait, mais presque.

STOP !

Niréus fit un parfait arrêt sur image à cet avertissement on ne peut plus dynamique. La jambe droite encore en l'air et l'équilibre assez précaire, il tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir que son pied s'apprêtait à prendre un bain généreux de poudre grise et que le braillard n'était autre que Georges. Il reconsidéra la poudre avec comme facteur en tête que celle ci provenait du jumeau Weasley encore en activité. A quel supplice s'était-il exposé ?

_ Que ?

_ Poudre d'artifices pour fusées magnums de feuxfous fuseboums, répondit le rouquin d'un ton très professionnel.

Précautionneusement, Niréus se recula, jusqu'à être à une distance qu'il estimait acceptable, sous l'oeil alerte de Georges.

_ Instable et explosif je suppose, commenta le serpentard.

« Non, c'était simplement pour te faire flipper vieux » expliqua le facétieux sorciers réprimant très mal son ricanement.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! » annonça-t-il finalement en explosant de rire.

Un rictus nerveux agita le serpentard déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Avait-il vraiment besoin de tomber sur lui ? Merlin au secours !

Comme cette flaque de boue glacée était tentante, pensa-t-il pendant que Georges se fendait allègrement la poire à son insu. En parlant de poire, tient, comme il aimerait envoyer cette boue collante à son bourreau, en pleine poire justement. Non, c'était ridicule, puéril. D'un autre côté, au point où il en était aujourd'hui …

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Arthur qui arrivait accompagné d'Hermione, tous deux les bras chargés de bois.

M Weasley lorgna Georges dans tous ses états, puis essaya de déterminer la raison d'une telle crise. Arrrrfffff comprendrait-il jamais un jour les délires de son fils, soupira-t-il.

_ Vous savez que ce serait beaucoup plus simple d'utiliser la magie, souligna Niréus en désignant le dos des deux arrivants, voûtés sous le poids des bûches.

_ Ah mais on ne se sent jamais plus vivant que lorsqu'on utilise la mode moldu.

_ C'est sûr, entre la sueur et les courbatures, on se _sent_ vraiment vivant, railla le serpentard.

Mécaniquement il s'apprêta à soulager la jeune femme de sa charge quand un regard en coin, curieux, de M Weasley, lui fit réaliser son geste. D'un changement de direction maladroit, il modifia ses plans et fila vers la maisonnée dans le but avoué de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'abri de tous ces fous ! 

Cette dernière soirée de l'année fut à la hauteur des attentes de presque tous les membres de l'assistance. Le repas était succulent, les discussions débridées et le spectacle au rendez vous. Seul un convive ruminait dans son coin. Il toucha peu au contenu pourtant délicieux de son assiette et fut absent de toutes les conversations. Même les prouesses pyrotechniques de Georges lui parurent fades tellement il était obnubilé par … Non, il ne pouvait pas se l'admettre …

Le décompte tant attendu débuta et naturellement Georges s'imposa comme chef d'orchestre des réjouissances. Il commença à compter avec entrain :

10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …

BONNE ANNÉE ! hurla-t-il.

Les hourras fusèrent et les verres se vidèrent tandis que surgissaient de partout des serpentins colorés.

Niréus ne put réprimer un sursaut quand une boule de poils orange en furie lui sauta sur les genoux pour attraper tous les objets volants qui pouvaient lui tomber sous sa patte griffue.

Trop occupé à faire dégager Pattenrond en évitant de se faire lacérer les cuisses, le serpentard n'écouta pas Arthur annoncer que la tradition moldue veut que tout le monde se fasse la bise au nouvel an. Il reprit le train en marche seulement au moment où chacun passait à l'action.

A la vu de ce spectacle incongru, il eut un regard suspicieux vers les verres vides gisant sur la table. Est ce que tout le monde était saoul ou bien l'hydromel avait-il tourné ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit M Weasley affirmer que les moldus savent vivre, que toutes les pièces du puzzle se réunirent dans son esprit.

Ah non, catégoriquement non, il ne participerait pas à cette orgie ridicule. Absolument hors de question ! Se faire la bise entre hommes, et l'esprit viril dans tout ça ! critiqua-t-il. Quant aux femmes, passe encore, si _elle_ n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça !

Il se saisit incognito d'un serpentin qu'il agita sur ses genoux à l'intention de Pattenrond. « Allez le chat, soit coopératif, vient me fournir une excuse » murmurait Niréus. Pattenrond assis non loin observa le serpentin, puis Niréus et enfin les autres, comme s'il essayait d'établir un bilan de la situation. Enfin, aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Finalement, comme s'il venait d'aboutir à une conclusion mûrement réfléchi, il croisa de nouveau le regard du serpentard et s'affala insolemment sur le flanc. Il lança un regard assassin à la bestiole, qui continuait de le fixer avec arrogance, presque défi. Inutile de s'acharner, il n'obtiendrait rien de ce diable orange.

Un grand coup frappé dans son dos coupa le souffle du jeune homme. Il se retourna et fit face à son assaillant, Arthur Weasley. Pour essayer de prévenir l'inévitable il tendit la main à destination de ce dernier. Il crut avoir obtenu gain de cause lorsque le rouquin s'en saisi, mais malheureusement ce n'était que pour mieux le ramener vers lui et lui asséner sa bise de bonne année. Niréus eut ensuite l'impression de passer de mains en mains, comme un pantin désarticulé. Sa course folle se termina bien évidemment par vous savez qui.

Elle était la femme, il était l'homme. Elle était aveugle et lui en pleine possession de ses moyens. Tout indiquait que l'initiative lui revenait mais rien à faire, il était comme paralysé. Ce fut au final Hermione qui s'exécuta. Ce fut doux et léger, éphémère. Étrangement frais aussi, ou peut être était ce lui qui surchauffait. Encore en transe il remarqua que Pattenrond s'était redressé et le regardait maintenant avec, il semblerait, comme une lueur de satisfaction pétillant dans ses yeux. Si maintenant même les chats conspiraient contre lui !

La soirée se termina quelques heures plus tard, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Personne ne tint rigueur à Niréus de son manque de courtoisie. La principale concernée le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il est extrêmement difficile de briser sa carapace. Même si elle le voulait vraiment, elle ne pourrait décidément pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, ce caractère si renfrogné, si renfermé, fait partie de lui. Une coque dure pour un cœur fondant, telles que le sont les plus savoureuses des confiserie. C'est ce qui le rend si spécial, si différent … Il était à lui tout seul un sujet de recherche. Un sujet qu'elle ne se lasserait pas d'étudier …

Lorsque tout le monde eut tant bien que mal regagné sa chambre, Hermione pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir s'endormir rapidement et reprendre des forces pour la journée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui allait suivre.

Le pas décidé et la mine déterminée, Giny entra dans la chambre comme un boxeur monterait sur le ring le jour de son match pour le titre.

_ Alors ? Il serait peut être le temps de tout me dire tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione cligna des yeux incrédule.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Hermione, Hermione, Hermione … Ne crois pas plus longtemps que je vais gober qu'il n'y a absolument rien en toi et Niréus.

_ Pourtant ce n'est que pure vérité !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te déranges tant d'en parler. On avait pas de secrets entre nous pourtant.

_ Je ne te cache absolument rien. Même le véritaserum te le confirmerait.

Giny examina son amie : elle paraissait vraiment sincère. Pourtant cette fois ci il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Il y avait trop de pièces à conviction en sa défaveur.

_ Hermione, soyons claires : un homme qui passe la soirée entière à dévorer une femme des yeux, qui lui parle en bégayant et qui est paralysé à l'idée de lui faire la bise, a tous les symptômes d'un type qui a mordu à l'hameçon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Dévorer, hihi, tu exagères comme toujours …

_ Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Il n'a presque pas touché à la dinde de maman et il n'a quasiment pas décroché les dents de la soirée. Et de ton côté ce n'était pas mieux.

Comme si cela devenait une mode, Hermione se mit à rougir de nouveau.

_ Pourtant je t'assure que …

_ Hermione, il faut vraiment que je sache la vérité pour savoir si je vous range tous les deux dans la case faux jetons ou désespérés.

_ Comment peux-tu douter de moi comme cela. Ta famille est presque la mienne.

_ Alors vous êtes vraiment des cas désespérés !

_ C'est faux.

_ Alors arrêtes de mentir !

_ Je ne mens pas !

_ Si, tu te mens à toi même !

Le coup était lancé : vif, puissant et bien placé.

_ Tu l'aimes n'est pas, affirma Giny plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

_ …

_ Pourquoi refuser de l'admettre dans ce cas ?

_ …

_ Tu as peur d'un nouvel échec ? Peur qu'il ne fasse comme Ron ? Ou peut être as-tu honte de tes yeux ?

Hermione prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ces accusations. Aimait-elle ce type étrange ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Ou plutôt elle s'était refusé d'y penser, craignant de perdre une amitié toute aussi précieuse qu'utile. Mais aux vues de ce qui s'est passé au retour du cimetière et de ce que racontait Giny, peut être que … Un sujet qu'elle ne se lasserait pas d'étudier, c'étaient ses propres mots après tout … Elle se souvint de ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle avait éprouvé dans ses bras tandis qu'ils dansaient ensemble le jour du mariage. Par sa présence il lui inspirait confiance et sécurité. Peut être Giny avait-elle raison … Peut être se voilait-elle la face …

Avait-elle peur d'un nouvel échec ? Elle ne saurait le dire puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore envisager de se raccrocher à quelqu'un si rapidement. Oh, elle devait certainement avoir une petite crainte, mais elle sentait que le potioniste était d'un autre bois que son ancien petit ami. Ron avait toujours été un peu frivole. Il suffit de se rappeler sa réaction à l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâton en 4ème année pour en avoir la preuve. Sans compter l'épisode Lavande bien sûr. Niréus était … asocial, oui c'est le mot. Asocial, indépendant et surtout impliqué au maximum dans son travail. Un véritable loup solitaire …

Bien évidemment qu'elle avait honte de ses yeux. Chaque jour que Merlin fait elle haïssait sa faiblesse. Bien qu'elle ait gagné en autonomie, il reste toujours des tâches pour lesquelles une assistance lui est nécessaire. Elle n'est devenue qu'un fardeau pour les autres … mais lui ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. C'est de lui même qu'il était venu à elle. Avec sa dureté caractéristique il avait toujours su la stimuler pour qu'elle aille toujours plus loin. Ici elle ne pouvait pas changer la couche d'un bébé, alors qu'avec lui elle était capable de préparer seule une potion et de la réussir. Non, elle n'avait pas honte de ses yeux avec lui, car ils ne représentaient qu'un détail insignifiant comme l'est la couleur des cheveux.

_ Il m'a invité à passer la journée avec lui au chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-elle comme si cela pouvait clore la conversation.

_ OhOh, intéressant ! Dis m'en plus, fit Giny enthousiaste.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire. Pour être honnête, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'on doit faire un tour par le nouvel apothicaire pour vérifier la qualité des produits.

_ Pffff quel romantisme, non mais je vous jure. Bref, j'imagine que ça prendra pas la journée ?

_ Je ne pense pas non.

_ Bon, il reste encore un espoir. Le tout est de t'y préparer convenablement.

_ Préparer ?

_ Tu ne comptais tout de même pas y aller en jean basket.

_ Euh, à vrai dire je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

_ Pff, amateur !

_ Je n'ai pas collectionné les petits amis moi, répliqua Hermione du tac au tac.

_ Tu as amené une robe correcte où je t'en passe une ? Demanda Giny ignorant totalement la boutade.

_ Et bien j'ai celle que j'ai porté au mariage de Bill.

_ Au mariage de Bill ? … Ah, oui, la petite rouge … hum ça pourrait le faire. Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'une étole chaude. Tes talons ne sont pas trop hauts j'espère, parce qu'il n'est pas exclu que vous marchiez. Bon, moi je m'occupe de tout et toi contente toi de dormi pour être fraîche tout à l'heure.

_ Je me méfie en général quand tu dis que tu t'occupes de tout …

_ T'inquiète !

Et Giny sortit, prête à passer une nuit blanche pour donner un coup de pouce à son amie.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Honnêtement ça a été le chapitre le plus dur à écrire de toute la fic. Toutes les parties m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Rien que la discussion avec Arthur : il fallait qu'il lui mette le doute pourtant je voyais mal Arthur faire de grands discours comme le ferait Dumbledore, je me l'imaginais plus terre à terre. au passage, la métaphore du pêcher ne vient pas de moi bien sûr : je l'ai emprunté (et un peu remodelé) au dessin animé Kung fu Panda. Et puis la partie centré sur Severus, un vrai casse tête chinois, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je prévoyais au départ. M'enfin, j'espère que l'ensemble rend tout de même bien ^^ en tout cas manipuler Georges et les tableaux est toujours un plaisir !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine pour cette journée particulière et la fin des vacances de Noël !**

**Elo : Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis bien contente de ne pas t'avoir encore déçue ^^ kine woua ça doit pas être simple, bon courage ! J'espère que toi aussi tes exams se sont bien passés ;o)**

**pour le coup des chocolats je dois avouer qu'il y avait une petite inspiration made in shrek. Je sais plus dans lequel il parlait d'un poète spécialisé dans les vers en prout. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait faire un bon article de farces pour sorciers facétieux dans la droite ligne du pousse rikiki XD**


	38. Chapter 38: une journée éprouvante

Hello tutti. Je suis de retour, et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais. Enfin je crois pas vu que je vous livre le prochain chapitre ^^

_ Et voilà ! Clama Giny, fière de son travail.

Hermione, qui émergeait à peine de sa nuit légère resta interdite face à cette effusion d'enthousiasme.

_ Ben dis donc, tu en fais une tête ?

_ Avant que je ne te remercie de ton dévouement annonce les modifs, répliqua Hermione soupçonneuse.

_ Tu as si peu confiance en moi, fit mine de s'insurger la rousse.

_ Disons que j'ai en tête certaines retouches que tu avais apporté à la première version de ma robe de bal en 4ème année.

_ Oh, je l'avais juste un peu améliorée …

_ Améliorée ? Il manquait carrément le bas, oui.

_ Bon d'accord je l'avais un chouia trop raccourci.

_ Quel sens de la relativité, railla Hermione.  
_ Allez Hermy, on a plus 14 ans, on est bien plus matures. Pour tout te dire je l'ai même rallongée.  
_ Étonnant …

_ J'ai aussi un peu remanié les bandes de fourrure pour que le résultat fasse moins guindé : vous n'allez tout de même pas à une soirée mondaine ?

_ Euh … non pas que je sache …

_ Bref, ça ferait d'un mauvais goût ... Ah j'ai aussi réduit le nombre de plis en bas, pour qu'elle tombe presque droite. Si tu veux mon avis le bouffant ne te va pas trop : il te grossit.

_ Merci pour la délicatesse, Gin' … en gros tu as fait une création exclusive.

_ J'ai aussi rajouté quelques perles et modifié le décolleté. Du U large tu passes au V discret. C'est de saison certes et en plus, si tu veux mon avis, le déballage de viande c'est bien pour attirer des types comme mon frère mais le tien, vu ses réactions, je pense qu'il aura plus tendance à mordre à l'hameçon si on pique sa curiosité juste ce qu'il faut.

Hermione piqua un fard monumental.

_ Giny, je ne compte absolument pas jouer les aguicheuses et je n'ai jamais aimé la pêche dans tous les sens du terme ! C'est une simple sortie entre amis !

_ Aguicheuse ? C'est tout le contraire ! Soft, discret mais classe, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange.

_ Vu comme ça …

_ Bon, on est d'accord. Habille toi, trancha Giny avec une autorité toute naturelle héritée du côté maternel sans aucun doute possible.

_ Ok … acquiesça Hermione sans grandes convictions.

La gryffondor n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se faire manipuler, même si c'était par une bonne amie. Qui plus est, Giny avait une conception radicalement différente de la sienne de tout ce qui touchait aux garçons. D'ailleurs combien de petits amis avait-elle collectionné en tout ? Michaël, Dean et finalement Harry. Comparé à elle qui n'avait fait que tourner autour de Ron, et encore. D'un autre côté son expérience dans l'art de la rupture lui avait été très utile pour se remettre de sa débâcle amoureuse. Mais de là à aller forcer les choses avec Niréus c'était une autre paire de manches. Primo il avait horreur justement qu'on lui force la main et secondo sa psychologie pouvait s'avérer très sinueuse quand il ne se contrôlait pas. Bien que c'était ce qui faisait son charme aux yeux d'Hermione, le comprendre n'était pas aisé pour une personne non avertie. Charme … Elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qui mordait à un hameçon invisible, oui. Depuis quand se mettait-elle à utiliser un champs lexical si connoté ! L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Comment savoir … Après tout sa seule romance se limitait à Ronald, une romance plus construite sur les crises de jalousie non avouées que sur le coup de foudre …

_ Je viendrais te revoir pour tes cheveux, fit Giny en s'éloignant.

_ Je sais encore m'occuper de moi, railla Hermione.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Hermione lui tira une langue moqueuse que la rousse accueilli d'un sourire entendu. Une fois seule, elle souffla, plus pour relâcher la pression que de soulagement. Elle se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Toutes ces histoires abracadabrantes commençaient sérieusement à lui monter à la tête. Et les événements controversés de la veille n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses.

Décidant de prendre l'hippogriffe par les plumes, elle se rendit à la salle de bain d'un pas décidé. Une bonne douche plus tard, elle se saisit de la dite robe et la tâtonna dans tous les sens. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance mais bon sait-on jamais. Elle ne releva rien d'anormal, tout était comme Giny le lui avait décrit, même pour la longueur. Se culpabilisant d'avoir douté de son amie, elle enfila la robe : elle lui allait comme un gant malgré les retouches. Décidément, avoir des connaissances ménagères s'avérait véritablement utile. Elle s'attendrit en pensant à sa propre mère, plus habituée à arracher les dents qu'à repasser les chemises.

Se retournant pour chercher une brosse, un léger courant d'air lui caressa la cuisse, un peu trop haut à son goût. La voilà l'arnaque ! Cachée par un repli, une fente, qui n'existait pas auparavant, fendait la robe depuis mi cuisse jusqu'en bas. Giny était décidément impossible. Bon d'un autre côté, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée : ça ne se verrait qu'assis. Cacher la fente dans le pli était plutôt astucieux. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle s'était fait rouler !

Hermione se mit à se brosser les cheveux, la tête ailleurs (ce qui malgré les apparences n'est pas si difficile). Elle appréhendait un peu cette sortir. Son infirmité risquait de tout faire rater : faire du lèche vitrine sans même voir ce qu'il y a dedans menaçait d'être ennuyeux pour eux deux. D'un autre côté, c'est en connaissance de cause qu'il avait eu cette initiative.

Initiative … cette simple pensée troublait la Gryffondor. Depuis leur rencontre, il est irréfutable qu'elle avait toujours été celle qui avait requis sa compagnie et en règles générales par suppliques. Niréus au contraire avait toujours été très sûr de lui, presqu'arrogant parfois : s'il avait décider de faire cavalier seul ou bien de la traîner de force avec lui, aucune contestation possible.

Pourtant cette fois ci il s'était montré très hésitant, presque fuyant … Non, pas fuyant … gêné … et s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, elle serait tentée de dire intimidé … Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas … on aurait dit une première demande de rendez vous galant. C'en avait été touchant, presque mignon d'entendre le talentueux, rude et revêche potionniste bafouiller comment un adolescent. Hermione aurait mit sa main au feu qu'il avait rougi …

Mais … dans ce cas là … était-elle vraiment prête à retenter l'aventure … Elle s'était toujours promise de ne s'intéresser à ces choses là qu'une fois ses études achevées. Seulement, les promesses comme les vieux papiers on les chiffonne et on les jette vite à la poubelle. Résultat des courses, elle avait succombé au charmes de Ron et s'était faite jetée à son tour … Elle n'avait toujours pas terminer ses études. Ne serait-il donc pas mieux cette fois qu'elle s'en tienne à ses résolutions qui après tout étaient l'unique raison de sa rupture avec le rouquin … Oui sauf que, pour le moment, étudier rimait avec Niréus … Autant être honnête, elle aimait son caractère complexe, son esprit brillant, sa gentillesse rustaude, et tout un tas d'autres choses : elle envisageait mal de se passer de sa présence. Pour autant l'aimait-elle lui ? Pourrait-elle répondre à ses sentiments, s'il s'avérait qu'il en eut pour elle ?

Sans dout …

KYYAAA !

Hermione sursauta, perdant instantanément le cour de ses pensées, suite à ce cri hystérique qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Giny. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle en vienne à hurler comme une folle ?

Hermione n'eut pas à descendre chercher sa réponse, car celle ci monta la voir comme une furie.

_ Hermione ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

_ Si tu le dis. Mais vu ton excitation j'aurait pensé qu'on avait trouver le moyen de cloner Harry, répondit Hermione avec sarcasme tout en songeant que c'était bien là une remarque de type « made in Niréus ».

_ Ç'aurait pu mais non. Les Harpies de Hollyhead m'ont contacté pour un poste d'attrapeur titulaire dans l'équipe réserve !

_ Oh, c'est génial ! Enfin je crois.

_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est topissime ! S'exclama la rousse en laissant Hermione lire sa lettre.

_ Euh, je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat joie mais il est d'abord question de sélections, tempéra Hermione.

_ Et alors ? Ce sera les doigts dans le nez ! J'ai remporté plusieurs coupes de quidditch à Poudlard avec Gryffondor que ce soit comme attrapeur ou poursuiveur.

_ C'est sûr mais c'est tout de même une équipe de bonne renommée, elle va attirer de grands talents, et pas que dans notre pays. Imagine que Krum postule.  
_ Hermione, tes lacunes en quidditch sont réellement désespérantes, soupira Giny. Les harpies est une équipe exclusivement féminine !

_ C'était un exemple, se défendit Hermione.

_ Ouais c'est ça, taquina Giny.

_ Tu devrais t'y préparer sérieusement.

_ Mais c'est bien mon intention ma chère Hermione. Et en parlant de préparer, ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier si facilement. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Niréus soit déçu de sa Mimine adorée.

_ Giny ! S'insurgea Hermione à ce sobriquet ridicule.

La rouquine ne mit pas longtemps à coiffer Hermione. Au fil des ans ses cheveux en broussaille s'étaient tout de même bien assagis et un sortilège de base suffisait dorénavant à les lisser plus ou moins, bien qu'il resta encore quelques mèches rebelles. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce qu'elle avait en tête était plutôt simple. Les mèches des côtés rassemblées à l'arrière du crâne par un chouchou et le tout libre. Quelques pinces par ci par là, pour qu'aucun cheveux ne vienne la gêner devant. Et le tour est joué.

_ J'aurais très bien pu le faire moi même, grommela Hermione.

_ Ah la la, y'a pas à dire, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre jamais contents, commenta Giny.

_ Giny !

_ Allez, ne fais pas un géant d'un gnome, on prince charmant doit déjà t'attendre.

_ Giny !

Et effectivement, le serpentard l'attendait en bas depuis une bonne demi heure déjà. Il avait dépassé le stade de résignation, et commençait à pianoter, agacé, sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'enfin il entendit les marches grincer il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

_ C'est pas trop tôt !

_ Quelle bande de rabat joie vous pouvez être tous les deux, râla Giny en réponse sans laisser Hermione s'excuser du retard.

_ Humpf, fut la seule réponse qu'obtint la rousse.

_ Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux, moi je dois aller travailler mon balai, annonça-t-elle.

_ Giny !

Et la plus jeune des Weasley s'en vint dans un haussement d'épaule, plutôt satisfaite d'elle même. Un silence lourd s'installa pour quelques secondes dans la pièce. Le serpentard n'appréciait guère les élucubrations de Giny, fussent elles ou non avérées.

_ Excuse-la, elle ne cherche qu'à m'asticoter depuis ce matin.

_ Si nous y allions, coupa-t-il, daignant enfin lever son postérieur du fauteuil qu'il squattait depuis un bon moment.

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'entré sans se rendre compte que son compagnon, qui la regardait pour la première fois de la journée, s'était arrêté net. Il n'était plus si certain d'avoir le courage de passer la journée en sa compagnie, et se sentait presqu'intimidé à l'idée de s'afficher avec elle. Il n'avait plus l'assurance d'un Severus intransigeant, ni le profond détachement d'un Niréus blasé. Tout se brouillait, s'entremêlait. Il ne savait même plus quelle part de lui même s'exprimait.

Cette gamine qu'il avait connu casse pied et négligée s'était muée devant lui en une jeune femme très agréable à regarder pour ne pas dire autre chose … Dire qu'il avait la ferme intention de se démontrer par a plus b égal c que tous ses récents doutes sur ses rapports avec la Gryffondor étaient infondés. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait déjà à déglutir de mal aise alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore passé la porte. Quelle guigne …

« Niréus ? » appela Hermione, étonnée de se retrouver seule à l'entrée du Terrier.

Se ressaisissant tant bien que mal, il la rejoignit rapidement et enfila en hâte sa cape. Qu'était-il sensé faire à présent ? Lui dire bonjour ? Un peu tard, vu qu'il l'avait déjà envoyé baladé. Surement devrait-il la complimenter sur sa mise … Oh, le cœur y était indubitablement mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge … quelle histoire de fous !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Hermione, redoutant, sans raisons valables, d'avoir fait une balourde.

Il ne répondit toujours pas et entama sans mot dire, le chemin qui les menait à l'ère de transplanage.

Hermione se rongeait les sangs face à ce mutisme inapproprié qu'elle mettait sur le compte de son retard, si bien qu'elle craqua à mi parcours :

_ Ecoute, Niréus, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne cherchais pas à te froisser … Si malheureusement c'est le cas, il est inutile d'aller plus loin.

Après moult hésitations sur la réponse à donner, le serpentard se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

_ Froisser ? Humpf, c'est fou ce que les bonnefemmes peuvent se monter le bourrichon pour rien. Si je ne dis rien c'est que je n'ai aucune conversation valable à proposer pour le moment, si ce n'est parler de la pluie et du beau temps, un sujet ô combien exaltant. Inutile de chercher midi à quatorze heure, esquiva-t-il.

_ Ahh … Euh … c'est vrai que ça se tient …

Et elle se tut. Niréus était satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il vaut toujours mieux un bon mensonge qu'une mauvaise vérité, n'est-il pas ?

Sentant néanmoins qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi, il tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire. Par merlin il faisait vraiment pitié …

Par trois fois il ouvrit la bouche pour entamer un brin de conversation, puis la referma aussi sec.

Il l'observa en coin. Attitude totalement ridicule compte tenu du fait qu'il aurait très bien pu se planter devant et la regarder jusqu'à plus soif, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Après une intense torture mentale, il trouva enfin une ouverture.

_ À ce que je peux voir vous avez renié les couleurs de votre maison pour passer à l'ennemi.

_ Hein ? Et bien non, au contraire, ma robe est on ne peut plus Gryffondor, avec son rouge sang caractéristique.

_ Euh, vous êtes sûre qu'on parle de la même chose ?

_ La robe ?

_ Elle est verte.

_ Mais non !

_ Je sais tout de même ce que je vois !

_ Mais …

_ Écoutez, à moins que je ne sois subitement devenu daltonien et que les bananes soient bleues, cette robe est vert bouteille avec des fourrures gris argent.

_ Impossible … Giny !

_ Que vient faire Mme Potter là dedans ?

_ La robe, c'est elle qui l'a bidouillé … elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle avait changé la couleur ! Vert en plus ! Je dois ressembler à une serpentard maintenant ! En plus je porte très mal le vert.

« Au contraire je trouve que ça vous va à merveille » lâcha-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La spontanéité de son intervention l'étonna, et plus encore les mots utilisés … était ce donc cela se laisser aller ? Il semblerait …

Hermione se calma instantanément et rougit du compliment. Elle aussi était surprise de la remarque du jeune homme, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cette nouvelle facette de l'apprenti maître en potion était décidément bien agréable.

Fort heureusement ils avaient enfin atteint ce fichu point de transplanage, ce qui octroya un petit répit au Serpentard. Il regretta sur le moment de ne pas avoir choisi un moyen de transport plus lent, car une poignée de secondes plus tard l'histoire se répétait. Arrivés dans une minuscule ruelle, excentrée, perpendiculaire à Charing Cross Road. De nouveau, sur la petite partie qui les séparait du Chaudron Baveur et qu'ils firent à pied, ils ne pipèrent mot. Niréus bénit le fait que la jeune femme soit si peu attachée aux futilités matérielles féminines. Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été déçu s'il n'avait pas remarqué ses efforts, mais cela s'arrêtait là, elle n'allait pas lui rabattre les oreilles toute la journée sur ce point. S'il s'était s'agit d'un bouquin quelconque, elle lui aurait assurément tenu la grappe beaucoup plus longtemps.

Sitôt passé la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il se dirigea résolument vers l'entrée cachée du Chemin de Traverse, déclinant sèchement, comme à son habitude, les regards incitateurs de Tom qui clamaient quelque chose comme : venez, venez chers clients que je vous dépouille de quelques uns de vos précieux galions … Un bruit fracassant le ramena à la raison.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, deux détails (plus ou moins) lui signifièrent que son attitude avait encore une fois été déplacée.

Il buta contre la moue farouche et suspicieuse du tenancier miteux du pub tout aussi miteux. Et dire qu'on lui reprochait à lui de ne pas s'améliorer, alors que cet endroit était déjà dans le même état quand il est venu acheter son tout premier chaudron. Quoiqu'il en soit, le serpentard comprit bien vite ce qui clochait. Il est évident qu'emporté par la banalité, il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à son comportement typiquement roguien. Un comportement déplacé aux vues de l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il arborait. Il s'éclipsa dans un sourire on ne peut plus faux jeton pour rejoindre le 2nd détail : une Hermione à demi vautrée sur un enchevêtrement de table et de chaises, entourée par deux sorciers l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds.

Plusieurs points de ce tableau déplaisaient fortement à Niréus. Tout d'abord il se maudit de n'avoir pas fait plus attention. Son attitude était inexcusable. Le jeune femme avait beau avoir très bien domptée son handicap, elle n'en restait pas moins aveugle. Il aurait dû, dans un lieu surchargé comme celui là, l'aider si ce n'est la mener. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet : s'était-elle blessée ? Enfin, dernier point, et non des moindres, il n'aimait pas du tout les deux vautours qui rodaient autour de son Hermione. Âge médian, allure patibulaire et crasseuse, manière plus que douteuses : ces types ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. D'apparence, on aurait très bien dit des acolytes de Mondingus Fletcher. Comment diable osaient-ils la toucher avec leurs sales mains grasses ! Et l'autre là qu'osait-il lui murmurer à l'oreille ! Vu la tête de la concernée rien de bien plaisant. Bien que furieux, il avalait déjà les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du petit groupe, un élément presqu'imperceptible le frappa. Ou plutôt une petite tâche de gras par terre et un amas de fourmis autour d'un grain de riz. Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur moment pour déplorer le manque d'hygiène de cet établissement, pourtant ça avait de l'importance. Et pour cause. Il était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps sur dans ce coin si peu propre et il pouvait certifier qu'il n'y avait ni table ni chaises à cet endroit. Or c'est précisément là qu'avait eu lieu l'incident.

Les enflures !

Son pas déjà vif s'accéléra et il fut devant eux baguette tendu avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire sort … bon d'accord plutôt hippogriffe … mais bon, il n'avait pas trainé.

_ Écartez vous d'elle. Immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il menaçant.

_ Qu'est ce tu veux blaireau ? Tu vois pas qu'on aide la dame ?

_ Ouais dégage l'blaireau, on aide la dame com'y dit !

Leur patois rustre, leurs vapeurs de vieux pinard à 2 noises, et leurs regards salaces finirent de convaincre le serpentard. Une intervention du tavernier n'était a priori pas envisageable . Le serpentard aurait donné sa main au feudeymon qu'il s'agissait là d'un vengeance de Tom pour s'être fait rabrouer tantôt.

Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps et agit. Au diable la casse et les scandales il a toujours eut horreur qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient.

D'un fouet de baguette il envoya valser violemment le type le plus proche et il semblerait, instigateur de la manigance. Avait-il visé ou non, toujours est-il qu'il alla percuter la réserve de vaisselle et s'écrasa sans grâce sur le sol sous une pluie de bris de verre et de porcelaine.

Le deuxième agresseur, plus simplet, et paradoxalement plus intelligent, pris ses jambes à son coup.

Ignorant les velléités encore existantes de l'homme à terre, Niréus rejoignit Hermione qu'il devina perdue et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cette journée commençait décidément bien mal. Peut être devraient-ils rentrer au Terrier … Il oublia vite l'idée en la sentant se caler contre lui, surement à la recherche de repères. Emporté par l'excitation du moment, il se dit que ce malheureux incident servait fort bien ses affaires et qu'il convenait d'en profiter au maximum. Aussi, un peu trop théâtralement, il prit les épaules de la jeune femme dans son bras et les serra en signe de réconfort. Puis, un regard méprisant plus tard, il la mena à l'arrière boutique pour enfin rejoindre le chemin de Traverse : il était inutile de trainer plus longtemps dans le pub.

Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Tom chasser l'agitateur à grands coups de balais. Ce vieux débris aurait pu le faire plus tôt. D'ordinaire son établissement était mieux fréquenté que cela … Bon peut être aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû le vexer, mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison.

Lorsque l'air frais de l'hiver confirma qu'ils étaient bien sortis, Hermione se détendit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le serpentard. Elle ne montra aucun signe d'inconfort ou de rejet, aussi la garda-t-il dans ses bras. Néanmoins, maintenant que le calme était revenu, c'était lui qui se sentait gêné de la situation. Ayant repris ses esprits, il passa en revue les événements fourmillant de détails troublant. Il y avait certes leur position actuelle assez compromettante mais pas uniquement. Comment avait-il pu se réjouir de la sentir chercher protection contre lui. Ne l'avait-il pas appelé « son Hermione ». Son … quelle idée grotesque, comme si elle pouvait lui appartenir … et pourtant il se souvenait être partit au quart de tour pour cette raison … Bon sang, il était sensé savoir si oui non il s'était de nouveau enamouré comme un idiot, pas autre chose !

La colère qu'il éprouvait envers lui même fut très communicative vis à vis de son caractère général. Aussi, plutôt que faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il joua la carte du reproche :

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyer n'importe quel sortilège pour vous débarrasser de ces deux types ? Ah elle était bien parti tient la meilleure sorcière de sa génération !

C'était cruel, très Rogue, il en convenait. Pourtant d'un autre côté il n'avait pas tort. Cette fille là n'avait besoin d'aucun chevalier en armure pour la sauver, et elle l'avait maintes et maintes fois démontré. Alors pourquoi avoir jouer la faiblarde ?

Tout dans sa mine indiqua à Niréus qu'elle aussi n'approuvait pas son absence de réaction. Elle paraissait courroucée, peut être un peu triste mais plus que déstabilisée.

_ Je ne sais pas … tout est arrivé si vite … je pensais suivre le chemin que tu venais d'ouvrir mais finalement j'ai percuté quelque chose de dur et sans pouvoir me rattraper je me suis sentie partir … la douleur des pieds de chaise n'était rien face à l'angoisse de ma désorientation … je ne reconnaissait aucun bruit, aucune odeur et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de chercher ton empreinte magique ils étaient déjà sur moi à me relever. Le mélange d'alcool et de sueur me prenait la gorge pourtant ils avaient été cordiaux … toujours pressant mais jamais vraiment déplacés … je ne savais vraiment pas comment les juger … ce n'est que quand tu es intervenu que j'ai véritablement compris … j'imagines que de vue, il n'y avais aucune équivoque à leur comportement …

_ Non, effectivement …

_ Je suis vraiment pitoyable, fit-elle avec amertume.

_ Pitoyable ? Non … juste naïve.

_ On va dire que j'ai voulu tester les réactions de mon garde du corps pour aujourd'hui, fit-elle enjouée avec la claire volonté d'oublier cet incident.

_ On va dire … et alors, verdict ?

_ Optimal pour la manière mais simplement Acceptable pour le temps de réaction !

Niréus fut sur le coup dubitatif concernant les capacités pédagogiques de la gryffondor. Lui se serait directement attribué un T. Et une retenue par la même occasion. Jamais ceci ne serait arrivé s'il avait été plus attentif. Trop d'indulgence ramollit ! Pourtant, il était … heureux, oui, heureux qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Il ne voulut pas en chercher la raison. C'était inutile, il ne la trouverait pas. C'était un pur fait et il comptait bien en profiter, pour une fois.

_ Bien madame, j'essaierai de mieux la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix d'écolier modèle.

Était-ce le ton employé, le côté inattendu ou la bêtise qui lui fit cet effet ? Il ne saurait le dire. Toujours est-il qu'elle éclata d'un rire franc et sincère. Et c'est ainsi qu'il pénétrèrent allègrement un chemin de Traverse noir de monde et frétillant d'activités. Cette mésaventure avait eu au moins un avantage, détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Wouah ! Quel brouhaha ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ C'est le bruit normal de cette rue surpeuplée.

_ Possible. Mais je ne me souvenais pas que ce fut à ce point.

_ J'imagine que la cécité aura exacerbé vos autres sens.

_ Hun

_ Voire même en créer un autre. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un capable de sentir l'empreinte magique des sorciers.

_ Pour tout dire, moi non plus. Pourtant ce n'est pas une invention de ma part. Je ne prétend pas pouvoir identifier tout le monde, mais ceux que je côtoient souvent comme les Weasley, Harry ou toi … C'est grâce à cela d'ailleurs que je t'ai retrouvé la dernière fois dans le cimetière.

_ Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça. Bien que j'ai encore du mal à conceptualiser ce que peut être une empreinte magique.

_ Honnêtement j'aurais du mal à expliquer ce que j'entends par là … C'est comme une sorte de présence, d'aura magique, de halo coloré de sentiments …

_ Coloré de sentiments ?

_ En quelque sorte … comment dire … la tienne est sombre en apparence, on croit y voir de la tristesse, du désœuvrement, de la douleur mais quand on y regarde de plus près elle est éclatante d'amour et d'espoir, de bonté et d'humour. C'est à la fois rassurant, puissant et protecteur …

Humour ? Bonté ? Espoir ? Amour ? Parle-t-on vraiment de la même personne se dit-il. Était-il même encore capable de tels sentiments … Il en doutait.

Rassurant et protecteur, c'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait. En un sens, il était effectivement protecteur envers elle depuis qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Bon nombre de fois il l'avait sorti de multiples pétrins. Mais rassurant … cela n'avait plus rien d'objectif. Aucun fait ne pouvait attester qu'il était quelqu'un de rassurant. C'était un pur ressenti personnel. Au pub, elle s'était rapprochée de lui parce qu'il est son élément protecteur. Ici, elle ne s'écartait pas parce qu'elle se sentait rassurée … Il y avait un tel écart de considération entre ces deux simples mots. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait perçu avec un tel besoin … Jamais encore on ne lui avait dit de telles choses … Il avait été un ami de passage pour Lily, un souffre douleur pour les maraudeurs, un esclave pour le seigneur des ténèbres, une arme pour Dumbledore, un ennemi pour plusieurs générations de sorciers … Personne n'avait encore jamais eu besoin de lui pour ce qu'il est vraiment, pour autre chose que l'intérêt, que ce qu'il peut produire. Personne sauf, elle …

Hermione, de son côté, stoppa ses explications. Elle sentait qu'elle se livrait beaucoup trop. Ils étaient ici pour passer une bonne journée. Il était hors de question qu'elle la gâche.

_ Comment est le chemin de traverse maintenant ? Racontes moi.

_ Il fourmille d'activités. La route fraîchement repavée est inondée d'une foule bigarrée de sorciers. Presque tous les bâtiments ont été restaurés. De nouvelles échoppes ont remplacées les anciennes. Le tout sent le neuf et le renouveau. Pourtant par ci par là, on retrouve certaines boutiques inchangées, épargnées par la guerre, comme Fleury et Bott ou l'animalerie magique. Ollivanders a juste remis un coup de peinture à sa baraque mais l'intérieur est toujours le même. De ci de là on trouve quelques vendeurs ambulants de bricoles magiques sans intérêts. Deux bâtisses se démarquent : la majestueuse Gringotts dont une aile est toujours en reconstruction et le magasin de farces et attrapes aux couleurs criardes.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un bon bout de chemin. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de décrire chaque vitrines, chaque coin de rue. Il s'amusait même à essayer d'en donner le plus grand luxe de détails possibles.

_ Ce doit être beau à voir, dit-elle avec une pointe de regret qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

Il aurait aimé lui offrir plus mais il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour qu'elle puisse voir d'elle même ce spectacle pourtant si banal pour lui.

_ Savez vous utiliser la légilimancie ?

_ Non. J'ai réussi à développer mon occlumancie en autodidacte, à partir de ce que me rapportait Harry de ses leçons. Mais la légilimancie est bien plus complexe, même dans les livres. Qui plus est sa pratique nécessite un sujet humain pour s'entraîner. Et personne n'est vraiment partant pour exposer ainsi ses secrets les plus chers.

_ C'est dommage, j'aurais pu vous montrer notre descente du chemin de traverse.

_ C'est dommage en effet.

Il y avait bien une autre solution qu'il avait découverte pendant ses cours désastreux avec Potter mais c'était bien trop dangereux. Il aurait fallu qu'il envoie un legilimens et qu'elle le contre avec un protego. Elle retournerait le sort contre lui certes, mais jamais il n'aurait le temps et la concentrations nécessaire d'élever des barrières mentales autour de tout ce qu'elle ne devait pas savoir. C'était physiquement impossible.

_ Nous sommes arrivés chez l'apothicaire, annonça-t-il.

Tandis qu'il ouvrait galamment la porte, baguette à l'affut sous sa cape, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur pour repérer le responsable. Fort heureusement, comme à son habitude, celui ci roupillait sur un vieux rocking chair miteux. Juste au cas où, il envoya discrètement un sortilège de confusion au vieil homme ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de changer la mélodie de ses ronflements. Étape une : réalisée avec succès.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi heure à passer en revue les produits, sans réveiller l'apothicaire. Niréus traquait les mauvaises pièces pour aiguiser les aptitudes de la jeune femme à reconnaître les bons produits.

_ Alors si je récapitule. Les ailes de chauve souris trop nerveuses sont à bannir. Tout comme les yeux de crapaud fripés, le sang de dragon trop liquide, les poudres à gros grains, et les queues de rat abimées.

_ Exact. Sinon la qualité de la potion en pâtira.

_ En tout cas le nouveau propriétaire semble avoir conservé de bons fournisseurs.

_ En effet (et pour cause, rien a changé, ajouta-t-il pour lui même).

Ils flânèrent encore un bon bout de temps, croisant de temps en temps des têtes connues comme Lee Jordan, Cho Chang ou Katie Bell. Le serpentard se mit considérablement en retrait (traduction : fit mine d'aller voir la vitrine à l'opposé) quand ils tombèrent sur Luna Lovegood. Malheureusement pour lui, la conversation s'éternisa et il resta planté là, devant une boutique dont il ignorait même l'objet. Occupé comme il était à observer du coin de l'oeil l'avancée de la discussion, il fut surpris au plus haut point quand le vendeur lui tomba dessus.

_ Monsieur ! Bonjour ! Alors comme ça on a trouvé la perle rare et on cherche à l'honorer ! Dites moi tout, comment est-elle ? Sage ? Sauvage ? Excentrique ? Beauté ravageuse ?

_ Hein ?

_ Oh ! Je vois. C'est la charmante demoiselle là bas (il nous espionne depuis combien de temps, se demanda Niréus). Un bijou pareil mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux n'est-il pas ?

_ Ne …

_ N'allez pas plus loin, nous avons ici tout ce qu'il faut pour vous satisfaire ! Rubis, saphir, émeraude, diamant, tout ce qu'un cœur de femme peut rêver !

_ Mais …

_ Taratata ! Nous sommes des professionnels ! Avant tout, de quelle occasion s'agit-il ? Fiançailles ? Mariage ?

_ LA FERME ! explosa le serpentard.

Après avoir vidé son sac (très certainement agrandi par sortilège) sur le vendeur trop enthousiaste, il s'en retourna vers les deux bonnefemmes encore en train de discuter. Une bague non mais quelle idée ! Ah il l'aurait volontiers étranglé ce vendeur à la noix !

D'un autre côté, peut être que cela lui aurait fait plaisir à Hermione. Comment savoir ? Il ne savait pas faire plaisir, lui. Il pourrait peut être s'excuser de tout à l'heure avec un petit cadeau. Ça lui couterait quelques galions mais c'est tout. Son premier réflexe avait été d'incendier le vendeur. Or il n'avait jamais fait plaisir à quelqu'un. Donc pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme il devrait suivre les conseils du taré en costume. CQFD. Mais pas une bague … trop chargé de sens.  
Faisant demi tour sur place il rejoignit la joaillerie. Une mine effrayée apparue sur le visage du dit vendeur quand celui ci reconnu le client qui venait d'entrer, à la plus grande satisfaction de ce dernier.

_ Bon ! Je veux un bracelet pour la demoiselle là bas. Intelligente, posée, coquette mais pas extravagante. Pour les couleurs, le choix entre rouge, or, argent ou vert. Vu ?

Le bijoutier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête expéditif. Il prit une minute pour observer Hermione puis, sans un mot fit une sélection de bracelets qu'il présenta au serpentard sur un coussin de velours noir.

Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dédaigneux à la sélection. Le premier, hum, non, trop voyant. Le second, bof, banal. Le troisième … Quoi ! Des gros cœurs ! Non mais ça va pas ! Le quatrième, mouais pourrait convenir. Le dernier, hum, aussi.

N'ayant aucune idée du meilleur choix entre les deux options, il regarda les prix. Il étaient relativement identiques, à quelques mornilles prêt. Évidemment ! Il décida finalement de prendre le plus cher des deux, postulant que sa qualité devait en être meilleure. Au moins si elle décide de le revendre, elle en tirera un meilleur prix, s'inventa-t-il comme excuse.

Paquet en poche, il se rapprocha en catimini des jeunes femmes toujours en train de papoter.

_ Ah ! Ça y est le voilà, dit Luna à Hermione en le prenant sur le fait.

_ Oh Niréus, que s'est-il passé ? Je ne te trouvais plus. Luna m'a tenu compagnie le temps que tu reviennes.

_ Comme c'est gentille à elle, fit-il hypocrite en se disant qu'il pouvait toujours attendre tout à l'heure pour que madame maboule décroche.

_ Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, répondit Luna de son éternelle voix dans la lune.

Niréus répondit par un sourire tendu et forcé, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qui allait suivre.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que le joaillier aime prendre son temps pour choisir les meilleurs bijoux, continua Luna.

_ Joaillier ? S'étonna Hermione.

Que quelqu'un le retienne avant qu'il n'y ait un meurtre !

_ Zut ! Je m'excuse. J'ai dû dire une bêtise …

_ Ah parce qu'elle sait dire autre chose ? Pensa le serpentard.

_ … vu comme ils te regardaient , ce devait être un cadeau pour toi Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée, poursuivie Luna l'air vraiment ennuyé.

_ Joaillier, regarder, cadeau ? Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda Hermione qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

Avant même que Luna ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Niréus fourra le paquet tout juste acheté dans les mains de la gryffondor, fusilla la serdaigle du regard et enfouit ses mains au plus profond de ses poches en marmonnant l'air buté : « Un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de tout à l'heure ».

Hermione rougit. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé que ce genre de petites attentions se déroulent en dehors de tout public.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et avec Luna, Niréus aurait ajouté « comme deux poules », elle s'émerveillèrent du petit bracelet.

Préférant ne pas voir le spectacle, Niréus leur tourna le dos, attendant qu'elles aient fini leur cirque.

_ Il magnifique Hermione. Je t'assure. Des pierres rouges sang sur une base d'argent.

_ Wahou … Merci Niréus ! Fit Hermione, un peu gênée, réfrénant son envie de le remercier plus chaudement.

_ Pô d'quoi, baragouina-t-il.

_ En tout cas c'est un beau symbole. Rouge et argent, Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis, commenta Luna.

Niréus se dit que cette fille là, avec son imagination débordante et sa perspicacité déplacée, était décidément bien dangereuse.

_ M Londubat n'est pas avec vous cette fois ci ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

_ Si. Il m'attend devant Gringotts. Il doit commencer à s'inquiéter d'ailleurs.

Et ça ne l'embête pas plus que ça ! Pensa-t-il.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller le retrouver Luna. C'est ma faute, je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra.

Quelle belle poire, critiqua-t-il en pensées.

_ Tu devrais le mettre Hermione, dit Luna en faisant référence au bijou.

_ Oui, enfin, je vais avoir un peu de mal à trouver la fermeture.

_ Niréus va t'aider ! Fit joyeusement la blonde.

Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ! S'insurgea le serpentard en se trainant pour s'exécuter. Maladroitement il lutta avec le fermoir pour tenter d'accrocher le bout de ferraille au bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se laissait faire, mal à l'aise, en proie à d'agréables frissons procurés par la caresse involontaire des mains du jeune homme sur son poignet.

La magie du moment se brisa subitement quand Luna lâcha émue.

_ Offrir un bijou à une femme est un beau geste de possession. C'est comme passer un collier à un chat.

Le bracelet réticent se ferma immédiatement et les deux amis s'écartèrent sensiblement. Ensemble, ils auraient pu aisément représenter les couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, tant l'une était rouge et l'autre blanc.

Une image d'un pattenrond aux traits féminin, un bracelet au cou, dans les bras du serpentard, s'imposa dans leurs esprits.

_ Bon je vous dis à un de ces jours ! Leur lança Luna en s'éloignant.

Et dire que l'atmosphère s'était détendue … elle avait tout gâché.

Avant qu'un vide ne s'installe de nouveau entre eux, Hermione déclara :

_ Il ne fallait pas … pour le bracelet. Je ne t'en voulais pas pour tout à l'heure.

_ Attitude typique des femmes ! On se casse la tête pour leur faire plaisir, et le mieux qu'elles trouvent à nous dire c'est : il ne fallait pas, fit-il faussement fâché

_ Ben …

_ Et si nous allions manger ?

_ D'accord.

_ J'ai repéré un nouveau café en face de Madame Guipure. Il avait l'air pas mal. Cela vous convient-il ?

_ Ce sera parfait !

Il se rendirent donc au dit café : A la baguette rieuse. Un drôle de nom selon l'avis de Niréus. En entrant, ils furent agréablement surpris. Une bonne et enivrante odeur de pin flottait dans la pièce, portée par une brise d'hiver athermique. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir le pourquoi de la chose mais Niréus le lui expliqua bien vite. Le café était grand, bien plus grand que ce que son emplacement cadastrale lui permettait : un sortilège sans doute. D'ambiance trappeur, la décoration était assez surprenante. Sur la partie droite un large bar en bois noué et une scène confortable permettant d'accueillir des groupes des musiciens assez fournis. Et sur la gauche des tables en bois disposée dans ce qui était la reproduction d'une forêt de conifères enneigés, une neige sans froid qui parsemait arbres et sols. C'était certes spécial mais très original et surtout bien pensé : une véritables forêt nordique sans les inconvénients. Niréus jurerait même avoir vu l'ombre d'un loup se balader.

Le service fut agréable, et la nourriture excellente. On leur expliqua même que le thème du café était une sorte d'hommage à l'ancien commerçant, Florian Fortarome, un des disparus de la guerre.

_ C'est agréable de rencontrer des sorciers avenants, commenta Hermione.

_ Hum

_ J'avais un peu l'impression depuis quelques temps que beaucoup de sorciers avaient perdu la bonne mentalité d'antan. Un peu comme les types de ce matin.

_ Hun … Il est vrai que cette sortie de guerre est assez difficile, et cela se fait sentir au niveau de la population sorcière. La crise a été profonde et violente cette fois ci. Le ministère même était à l'ennemi . Beaucoup de sorcier ont tout perdu. D'autre ont subi des humiliations sans nom. Et puis il y a eu aussi un grand nombre de morts … D'un côté ça s'explique.

_ Oui, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas demander aux gens d'oublier du jour au lendemain les épreuves qu'ils ont subi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un petit moment à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que leur conversation tombe de nouveau dans des eaux dangereuses.

_ C'est drôle mais revoir Luna m'a fait penser à une chose …

Quand il s'agit de la foldingue, ce n'est jamais bon, se dit-il.

_ … je crois qu'elle aussi peut sentir les empreintes magiques.

_ Ha, fit-il interdit.

_ Oui, tu te souviens le jour du mariage, elle avait dit que le professeur Rogue et toi ne faisiez qu'un …

_ Hun

_ Dans un sens elle a raison, vous avez exactement la même empreinte magique.

_ Et ?

_ C'est absurde bien sûr, mais vous êtes tous les deux à ce point semblables, qu'on dirait que vous ne faites vraiment qu'un.

Le panneau danger brillait de tous ses feux dans l'esprit du dit Severus.

_ D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y réfléchi, je ne vous jamais vu ensemble dans la même pièce. Enfin, façon de parler.

Danger ! Danger ! Danger !

_ Super, je ne pouvais pas ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il l'air désespéré. Je suis condamné à une image de vieux sorcier aigri, sans charme et totalement asocial. Monde cruel ! Fit-il mélodramatique.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

_ C'est tout comme.

_ Je …

_ Ne vous en faites pas, j'assisterai à un de vos cours avec le professeur Rogue. Comme ça vous verrez que je ne suis pas cette vieille chauve souris.

Comment allait-il faire ! Merlin ! Comment allait-il faire ?

Une musique emplit le café. Elle était guai et entrainante, très agréable à l'oreille. Le serpentard remarqua que la jeune femme appréciait tout particulièrement écouter cette musique.

_ La musique vous plait ?

_ Oui, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

_ Des souvenirs ?

_ Quand j'était petite je jouais de la musique. Du piano principalement. Mais aussi un peu de flute et de guitare. C'est d'ailleurs devant un piano que ma toute première magie s'est manifestée. C'est une activité qui me plaisait énormément.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Elle me faisait oublier ma solitude, le lot des têtes de classe en gros, toujours rejetés. Maintenant je comprend aussi que c'était en parti de ma faute : trop d'arrogance repousse. Je n'était pas assez douée pour faire un sport donc je me suis embarqué dans la musique. Je n'ai arrêté qu'à mon entrée à Poudlard.

_ C'est dommage.

_ Surement. Mais j'ai découvert un monde merveilleux et je me suis enfin fait des amis. Je n'avais plus de raison de me cacher dans la musique. Ce que j'adorais par dessus tout c'était décortiquer les morceaux, et dénicher tous les instruments qu'ils contenaient.

_ Étrange lubie, se moqua-t-il.

_ Là par exemple, j'entends un piano … et ici un hautbois, là c'est un ensemble de cordes qui font leur entrée … des flutes et des fagots …

_ Navré de vous décevoir mais il n'y a qu'un musicien.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, une sorte d'homme orchestre à la sorcière.

_ Surprenant !

_ N'en aviez vous jamais entendu parler ?

_ Non. En tout cas c'est un très beau morceau.

Niréus n'ajouta rien et regarda la performance du musicien. Il s'imaginait très bien la jeune femme derrière un piano. En revanche, il n'aimait pas les regards insistants de l'instrumentiste. Ni ces petits signes de tête d'ailleurs. Il attendait quoi ? Qu'ils viennent danser ? Hors de question !

Le musicien lui désigna Hermione de la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle prenait du plaisir à écouter la musique. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait aimé dansé la dernière fois. Peut être devrait-il … Après tout ils étaient les seuls clients, il n'y aurait pas de badauds cette fois ci. Peut être …

Sur un coup de tête il se leva ce qui sembla enchanter le musicien. Il prit Hermione par la main et la conduisit dans la zone réservée. Bien que l'initiative vienne de lui, il ne sut trop quoi faire. Il se remémora difficilement le jour du mariage pour essayer de suivre tous les conseils qu'elle lui avait donné. Quand la jeune femme eut comprit ce qu'il avait en tête, elle en devint rouge de confusion. Les débuts furent maladroits et quelques orteils eurent la vie dure. Mais très vite, tous les deux furent emportés par la musique.

Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Loin de toutes les convenances, de toutes les règles et de tous les dangers de la vie réelle … Ils se sentaient si bien … La distance au départ très bienséante se réduisait toujours un peu plus …. Le serpentard se rendit compte qu'il appréciait ce moment. Il aimait l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras sans retenue. C'était doux et apaisant. Et pourtant si excitant que son cœur s'emballait comme un fou, en phase avec la musique … Son parfum, son sourire, sa chaude présence … Weasley était un fou d'avoir renoncé à cela …. si près, pour lui …

Et la musique de ralentir, s'adoucir … un moment de repos, de tendresse … de tension … Il n'en pouvait plus mais il ne pouvait pas … pourtant il le fit … un baiser léger sur le front, fruit d'un effort surhumain. Un effort pour le faire, et un pour se retenir. Il n'était rien qu'un homme, faible, sanguin, passionné et sa nouvelle passion il la tenait dans ses bras. Il était fou. Il était bête. Mais il se sentait bien.

Le piano reprit un mouvement joyeux et sautillant, plein de vie. Il ne savait absolument pas comment danser là dessus … mais qui s'en souciait. De toutes façons, elle serait là pour réparer ses bêtises … pour lui.

Quand les cordes apportèrent de nouveaux le calme dans la mélodie, Hermione s'abandonna à une félicité sans nom, la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Elle ne voulait pas se précipiter. Et puis surtout elle ne pensait pas que lui aussi … quelle surprise, quelle agréable surprise … elle ne grimaça même pas sur le coup de la douleur provoqué par un énième écrasage d'orteil, elle se sentait bien … si près.

Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte, le menton presque posé sur sa tête. Quelle blague, dire qu'il s'était toujours moqué avec verve de tous ces adolescents transis après une valse. Ça faisait tellement cliché, un vrai tableau à l'eau de rose, mais Merlin qu'il aimait les roses en ce moment précis.

Combien de temps dura le morceau ? Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire mais une chose est sûre, il était bien trop court à leur goût.

Lorsque la dernière note eut retenti, elle laissa à chacun d'eux un goût d'inachevé, mortel de frustration. Tous les deux en voulait plus, bien plus … mais lui n'oserait jamais. Ce petit bonheur, si obsédant, si tentant, n'était pas pour lui … Quelle ironie, lui le serpentard sentait son sang de serpent bouillir en lui, de passion. Elle s'avérait être le soleil qui réchauffait ses entrailles de reptile. Quelle sensation unique, si douce, si douloureuse.

Comme un pantin, il la regarda se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Sa respiration lui chatouillait maintenant agréablement le menton. Diable que la chaleur montait, insoutenable et délicieuse. Quelle drôle d'euphorie quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, ses lèvres si envoutantes rencontrer le coin de sa bouche asséchée.

La situation échappait totalement à son légendaire contrôle. Petit à petit toutes les barrières qui avaient cimenté son esprit s'effondraient comme des châteaux de cartes explosives. Vieux sorcier, il ne se sentait pas. Aucun sentiment de culpabilité attenant à leurs positions respectives, lui le professeur et elle l'élève, lui le vieux elle la jeune. Son passé ? Qui s'en souciait. Il n'était plus lui même. Ou peut être justement était-il enfin lui même. Et puis tout le monde le considérait comme un héros, autant en profiter. En ce moment précis, oui, il se sentait l'âme d'un héros, et elle en était sa récompense. Et quelle récompense.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela. Pas même en compagnie de Lily. Était-il trop jeune à l'époque ou bien n'éprouvait-il finalement qu'une forme d'admiration associée à une profonde amitié. Il passait des heures à la regarder mais jamais son contact ne lui avait donné de tels frissons. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort. Il pensait à lui après et à elle d'abord. Quelle folie, quelqu'un dans sa vie semblait amoureux de lui. Ces émotions, ces frissons, sensations, non, décidément il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Se sentant idiot, il leur fit reprendre mouvement sur le nouvel air qui emplissait la salle. Il y avait des paroles cette fois ci remarqua Niréus, qui décida de se concentrer dessus pour s'accorder un répit et se détourner de son émoi.

Née dans l'ombre  
L'émotion te serre

Inutile de préciser que ces dites paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.

Dans le noir,  
Se jouent nos vrais chimères  
Cède à la jouissance  
Si belle et sans défense…

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Pour la première fois il s'autorisait à le reconnaître. Le temps avait bien fait son œuvre. Belle et fragile, car oui elle était sans défense. C'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait dû s'acoquiner avec au début une bénédiction. Mais il la protègerait, il en faisait le serment. Il ne la laissera pas périr comme il avait pu le faire par le passé. Cette fois ci il serait là.

Sans bruit, la nuit  
Vient de te surprendre  
La nuit l'instruit  
Trépidante et tendre  
Quitte la lumière  
Fais ton deuil du jour vulgaire  
Oublie tout de son éclat cruel et froid  
La nuit, vois-tu, ne chante que pour toi 

La nuit, une référence à l'éclairage de plus en plus tamisé du restaurant ou bien un renvoi à sa propre noirceur … Cruel et froid, une bonne définition de lui même. Sauf avec elle. La tendresse il la sentait suinter de tous les pores de sa peau, de leurs peaux. Oui, trépidant était le mot.

Grâce à moi, tu sauras  
Ce que ton âme exprime

Au contraire, il aurait bien aimé que ce musicien se la boucle tant il était au bord de l'implosion. Laisser parler son âme après l'avoir bâillonné si longtemps, le mettait décidément à rude épreuve.

Par moi seul, ouvre-toi à la parole  
Que ma voix te transporte loin du sol  
Et qu'au loin ton esprit s'élève puis vole…

Piano, piano  
Ma chanson va naître  
Cède-lui, fais-lui succomber ton être

Ah ça ! Pour céder, il était en train de céder et sur tous les plans. Merlin qu'il était doux de succomber ainsi.

Ose ouvrir ton coeur  
Laisse au loin tes moindres peurs

Peurs ? Quelles peurs ? Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était abandonné dans ses bras. La plus belle des frayeurs.

Ces ténèbres, on sait que nul  
Ne les combat  
Ténèbres qui ne chantent que pour toi

Laisse-moi te confier la clé d'un autre monde

Ce monde était ici. Il était excitant, inconnu et prometteur. Il faudra penser à faire un double de cette clé, car il refusait de s'y installer seul. Elle devait rester là. Si seulement.

Laisse au loin ce qui fait ta vie là-haut

Il était déjà revenu d'entre les morts. Tout lui paraissait si loin. Avait-il vraiment servi le lord noir de son propre chef ?

Livre-toi aux puissances de la nuit  
Promets-moi que tu paieras ce prix 

Tous les prix, depuis les soldes jusqu'à l'inflation.

Flotte et flâne au fil de mes caresses  
Touche-moi, donne-moi  
Jusqu'à ton ivresse

Ça commence vraiment à devenir dangereux se dit-il alors qu'il percevait le mouvement incontrôlable de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle lui répondit en resserrant son étreinte, totalement détendue. Quelle imbécile a décrété que l'état d'ivresse était répréhensible ? Comme il aimerait se saouler tous les jours de ces sensations.

Que la nuit culmine  
Que ton être obscur s'incline  
Face aux notes que ma muse impose à moi  
Ces notes qui ne chantent que pour toi…

Enfin la musique s'acheva. Ils retournèrent à leur table terminer leur desert. Le corps en feu, il croisa le regard du musicien : un regard très Dumbledore, plein de malice. Un regard qui criait : « je t'aurais mon gars ! Tu finiras par craquer. ».

Il chercha désespérément à briser la brûlante glace qui les figeait tous les deux. Il ne put rien trouver de mieux que : « Cette tarte est excellente ». Quel idiot, la gryffondor avait choisi de la crème renversée. Elle répondit néanmoins un « hun » absent, preuve qu'elle non plus n'avait plus les idées en place.

Le silence, ce fut de nouveau le pianiste qui le brisa.

Passe le point de non-retour,  
Nos mains se cherchent,  
Le grand moment arrive :  
Enfin l'étreinte !  
Passe les liens du cœur, du sang.  
Pourquoi te battre ?  
Abandonne aux excès l'ultime enceinte… 

Les yeux du serpentard s'arrondirent face à l'audace de la dite chanson. Il déglutit difficilement. C'est qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte l'artiste. Tous ces sous entendu lui remuaient les boyaux dans un excitation extrême.

Vers quel enfer affluerons-nous ?  
Parviendrons-nous jusqu'à sa porte ?  
Quel grand brasier est là pour nous seuls ?

Passe le point de non-retour.  
Plus rien à craindre,  
les sens triomphent et le cœur reste sourd.  
Au bord du point de non-retour…

_ Et si nous y allions, proposa-t-il empressé, soucieux de s'échapper le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

_ Comme tu voudras, dit-elle.

Il passa en vitesse son manteau et aida la jeune femme à en faire de même, fermant au maximum ses oreilles. Les dernières bribes de chanson qu'il entendit néanmoins malgré lui, alors qu'il conduisait Hermione au dehors, faillirent bien avoir raison de lui.

Quand donc la fleur s'offrira-t-elle ?  
Le sang va-t-il bientôt rugir ?  
Déjà je sens les flammes sur moi

Ça y est ! Enfin dehors ! Les joues en feu battu par l'air froid de janvier. Ce répit, quel soulagement …

Les premiers mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Niréus sur le coup furent « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Où on va ? ». Étant celui qui invite, il se douta que ce n'était pas là, la bonne chose à dire. Il lui sa main sur son propre bras, en prenant bien soin de ne toucher que des parties protégées par des vêtements, puis la mena à travers le chemin de traverse, se tenant à une certaine distance de sécurité. Il devait avoir l'air foncièrement ridicule à se tenir ainsi, comme s'il trimballait une bombe instable. Malheureusement pour lui ou presque, la foule se chargea de les rapprocher. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur prochaine activité … l'animalerie ? Inutile. Le quidditch ? Encore plus inutile. Un café ? Non, ils sortaient tout juste de table. Bingo ! La librairie. C'est un truc qui marcherait à coup sûr.

Et effectivement,, il avait vu juste. Amener la jeune femme dans ce genre d'endroit c'est comme tendre une carotte à un âne. Non pas qu'il la comparait à un âne ! Surtout pas ! M'enfin c'était tout de même prévisible.

Ils passèrent un temps considérable chez Fleury et Bott à farfouiller les rayonnages. Finalement elle acheta un livre sur les femmes et le Quidditch qu'elle comptait offrir à Giny. Le serpentard trouvait ça légèrement ridicule. Déjà parce qu'il parierait volontiers qu'elle ne le lierait pas ensuite parce ce dont la rouquine aurait vraiment besoin pour réussir ses tests, c'est un livre de technique, pas d'histoire. Mais bon, il avait tout de même réussi à l'empêcher d'acheter les 2/3 de la libraire.

Ils firent une escale presqu'obligée à la boutique de farce et attrapes où ils rencontrèrent Georges. Une rude épreuve pour Niréus qui se vit proposer toutes sortes de produits plus ou moins douteux qu'il refusa les uns après les autres.

« Chewing gum sourire tombeur ? »

« Non merci »

« Rêve éveillé ? »

« Non merci »

« Philtre Coeur Boum Boum ? »

« Non »

« Oreilles à rallonge »

« Non !»

« Gr ... »

« NON ! »

Le serpentard fit très attention à écarter la jeune femme des pastilles à vocalise afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. _  
_

Leur après midi se déroula tranquillement. Aucun enquiquineur ne vint gâcher leurs bons moments. Une boutade par ci, une critique par là, les discussions allaient bon train, bien qu'une petite gène se fasse encore ressentir. L'homme était tellement distrait qu'il faillit même se retrouver sur le derrière après avoir glissé sur une plaque de glace. Hermione rit de bon cœur tout le temps qu'il injuria le sombre abruti qui avait jeté de l'eau par ce froid.

Sur le coup des 16h ils s'arrêtèrent à une sorte de bouig-bouig près de l'entrée de l'allée des Embrumes qui vendait marrons et vin chaud, histoire de se requinquer.

Il avait toujours trouvé les vapeurs de ce genre de bicoques trop entêtantes pour qu'il ne s'y arrête. Mais Hermione lui avait maintenu que cette boisson, d'origine moldue, était toujours la bienvenue en période de froid. Lui était dubitatif. Il avait toujours préféré le Whisky pur feu au vin. Primo ça sentait meilleur et deuzio c'était bien moins traître. Quand au goût, ben c'est une question de goût justement. Et lui le raisin pourri, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment emballé. Une gorgée du breuvage finit par le convaincre.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est infect, répondit-il avec franchise et sans détours. Inutile de jouer l'hypocrite à dire le contraire.

_ On peut toujours aller ailleurs.

_ C'est bon. Je vais me venger sur les marrons.

Une dernière péripétie les attendait. Elle prenait la forme d'une femme (ou ce qui s'y apparentait plus ou moins), d'âge mûr et d'aspect vulgaire. De la tenue excessivement échancrée au maquillage outrancier, de la voix grasse aux vapeurs de mauvais tabac, inutile de chercher la provenance de ce phénomène : une des harpies à sorcier de l'allée des embrumes. Que fait donc la sécurité du chemin de Traverse ? Bon sang il attirait vraiment les ennuis.

_ Alorrrs, beau brrrun. On est de sorrrtie ?, l'accrocha-t-elle en roulant exagérément les r.

Merlin au secours …

_ Allez mon mignon. Fais pas semblant d'm'ignorrrer. J'le sens que les belles carrrrosserrries te brrranchent.

Non mais quel culot ! Pensa-t-il excédé.  
Hermione qui ne pouvait voir le drame (parce que c'en était un), était encore occupé à décortiqué son marron chaud. Oh elle entendait bien ce qui se passait, mais elle était loin de se douter que ça les concernait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Niréus intervenir :

_ Dégagez de la avant que je ne sorte ma baguette !

_ Laquelle ? Répliqua la créature de mauvaise vie.

Sans même répondre, le sorcier s'exécuta.

_ Oh, celle là … fit la créature visiblement déçue.

Menaçant la harpie de sa fidèle baguette d'ébène, le serpentard gronda d'une voix sourde et glaciale :

_ Vous nous importunez. Dégagez. Je ne le répéterai plus.

Hermione n'y comprenait définitivement rien et ça se voyait. Quoiqu'elle commençait à se faire une vague idée de la situation.

L'importun n'en fut pas pour autant impressionné. Elle dévisagea la Gryffondor de pied en cap avant de lâcher lascivement d'un ton moqueur :

_ Nous ? A parrrce qu'elle est avec toi l'autrrre. Rhô je pensais qu'elle s'était mis là, parrrce qu'y avait pas d'autrrre place librrre. Frrranchement mon chou, tu mérrrites mieux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lancer le moindre sort, la harpie s'éloigna.

En s'engouffrant dans la sombre allée des embrumes, elle lâcha à Niréus : « Tu sais où me trrrouver ». comme s'il était acquis qu'il courrait après ses services.

Quand le serpentard se reconcentra sur Hermione, il put constater qu'elle voyait rouge. Sur un ring, contre la harpie, il y aurait très certainement eut KO en moins d'une minute vu comme elle était remonté.

_ Non mais pour qui elle se prend l'autre ç%& # !

_ Calmez vous.

_ Pas de place libre ! Mérites mieux ! Elle s'est pas regardé cette espèce de %& #$ !

ô misère.

_ C'était une harpie, alors on se calme !

_ C'est pas une excuse !

Par Merlin, quel manque de bol soupira-t-il en écoutant résigné, la Gryffondor tempêter contre la créature.

**Voilà voilà. Ça commence mal ça fini mal quoi de plus normal ^^ mais bon faut pas oublier le milieu non plus ;o)**

**j'espère franchement que ça vous a plut, que ça vous a surpris parce que vous vous attendiez pas du tout à ce que ça se passe comme ça. On peut lâcher le ENFIN vu que le sacré Sev semble s'être décidé cette fois. Bon ok, ce n'est pas encore les grands élans de passion mais bon ça reste Sev aussi XD**

**je voulais que ce chapitre ne rompe pas avec le ton un peu décalé de l'histoire, et que le rendu ne sois pas trop cucul la praline. Résultat : à mon avis c'est raté. Le passage du restaurant, malgré les touches comiques que j'ai rajouté par ci par là, fait tout de même un peu eau de rose et violons. Tant pis, on fera avec …. parce qu'au final ça me plait bien (I am the chef XD)**

**Plaisanteries mises à part, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Petites indications : pour la musique de la 1è danse je me suis basée sur le thème du château ambulant (Howl's moving castle theme ou quelque chose comme ça). Bien sûr libre à vous d'y voir une autre musique ^^**

**enfin, pour rendre à césar ce qui est à César, les paroles des deux chansons suivantes ne sont pas de moi bien sûr mais ce sont celles de Musique de la Nuit et de Passe le point de non retour (pour une petite partie), du film Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.**

**Bon je pense que je vous ai tout dit … **

**après 38 chapitres d'attente, voilà enfin que les choses bougent entre les 2 larrons.**

**Ciao Ciao !**

**Mode « supporter de foot hystérique sur des gradins en ferraille » ON :**

**Review ! Review ! Review ! Pam ! Pam ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Pam ! Pam ! Pam ! Revieeeeeee …. **

**ce qui devait arrivé arriva :**

**PIN PON PIN PON !**

**Les gradins se sont effondrés**

**XD (faites pas attention au délire. Je suis littéralement noyée par le boulot à la fac ^^)**

**A plus !**


	39. Chapter 39: Dangereux retour

**Salut tout le monde, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre avant de replonger dans mes révisions. Je pense qu'il va en satisfaire plus d'une ^^**

« Applaudissez ! On est enfin totalement installés ! » vociféra Ron en entrant en fracas dans la cuisine du Terrier. S'en suivit, non pas une salve de félicitation mais un blanc quelque peu comique.

Hermione et Niréus étaient en pleine conversation animée d'une certaine ferveur. Giny établissait des schéma d'entrainement très élaborés. Quant à Harry il épluchait une lettre qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant » grommela Ron boudeur.

Hermione prenant conscience de la présence de son vieil ami demanda :

_ A-t-on raté quelque chose ?

_ Non, répondit Giny en coupant net son frangin qui s'apprêtait à renouveler sa fanfaronnade.

_ Oh, tant mieux, dit Hermione

_ Giny ! Râla Ron.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur votre nouvelle mission !

_ Mission ?

_ Exact Ron, se manifesta Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe.

_ Pitié Harry, si tu l'as déjà lu, épargne moi ce supplice, soupira le rouquin.

_ Demain après midi on part à la chasse à l'assassin. Je te dirais les détails en tête à tête.

_ Allez, crachez le morceau, faites pas vos rabat joie. Vous êtes pas des langues de plomb que je sache, invectiva Giny qui ne supportait pas toutes ces cachoteries.

_ Tête de linotte ! Tu sais bien qu'on est astreint au secret, l'enguirlanda son frère.

_ Astreint … Wow, tu as appris un nouveau mot ! Se moqua Giny.

Avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, Harry intervint :

_ Tu sais Gin', ils ont tellement insisté là dessus que je me demande si ça ne fait pas parti de nos conditions d'admission.

_ Pfff, comment veux-tu qu'ils le découvrent ?

_ En posant un tabou dessus, par exemple, comme Voldemort l'avait fait sur son nom pour me retrouver.

_ Ha! Crut bon d'ajouter Ron d'un air de dire à sa sœur : « Tu vois ma vieille que t'es une grosse idiote ».

_ Qu'est ce que tu en penses Hermione ? Demanda la rousse peu convaincue.

Pas de réponse. Hermione et son comparse étaient toujours pris dans le feu de leur conversation totalement oublieux de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Giny abandonna et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur ses schémas. Ce fut peine perdue car trop de choses la titillaient en ce moment. Il y avait d'abord son frère qu'elle n'avait pas pu remballer : elle détestait quand il avait le dernier mot. Et puis il y avait ensuite ces deux pignoufs. Depuis leur retour de leur journée rien qu'à eux, Giny n'avait pas cessé de les observer, pour ne pas dire espionner. Résultat elle n'avait récolté que de la frustration. Il s'était passé quelque chose ce jour là, mais surement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils ne se quittaient quasiment plus. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, sauf bien sûr la nuit où môssieur jouait les gentleman et allait bien sagement dans sa chambre. Giny avait d'abord cru à un canular et avait veillé une nuit entière mais rien, pas même une micro tentative ni de l'un ni de l'autre pour se rejoindre secrètement. Et la journée ce n'était pas mieux, elle n'avait put surprendre aucun mais alors aucun geste intime entre eux, pas même le plus petit baiser. A cela près peut être qu'ils semblaient un soupçon plus tactiles et acceptaient plus facilement le contact. Quand à leurs conversations : romantisme 0. Potions, sortilèges, réforme du Magenmagot et autres sujets tordus. Franchement on se croirait dans un séminaire. Il n'y a pas à dire, ces 2 là sont désespérants, soupira la rousse.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Ron qui venait de s'asseoir juste en face.

Sa soeur lui répondit en désignant des yeux le couple qui n'en était pas encore tout à fait un.

_ Et ? Demanda le rouquin qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Giny roula les yeux encore plus désespérée : quand il s'en donnait la peine son frère était vraiment un boulet.

Très vite les deux aspirants aurors sortirent pour renflouer leur nécessaire d'accessoire et de potions de survie. Bien que cela lui brûlait les lèvres, le serpentard se retint de leur rétorquer que s'ils lui avaient pourri la vie pendant 6ans, c'était bien pour qu'ils apprennent à se fabriquer leurs propres potions. Décidément il ne faut rien attendre d'un cornichon, il reste toute sa vie, et bien, un cornichon.

Giny était très embêtée. Cette mission surprise contrariait tous ses plans. Avec qui allait-elle s'entrainer au quidditch maintenant !

Un rapide état des lieux lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas grand choix comme partenaire d'entrainement. Sa mère, il en était hors de question. Hermione … bon inutile d'aller plus loin. Il ne restait que …

La rouquine s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment pour attirer leur attention dans un « hum, hum » très Ombragien.

Naturellement quand on a pas une tête de crapaud, qu'on ne porte pas de rose bonbon et qu'on est plus haut que trois pommes, le rendu n'est pas du tout le même.

Autant y aller franco :

_ Niréus ?

_ Hun

_ Sais-tu monter sur un balai ?

_ Quelle question ! Tout sorcier digne de ce nom sais monter sur un balai.

_ Pour sûr.

Hermione était bien silencieuse tout à coup. Oh bien sûr, elle savait manier un balai (hypothétiquement) mais bon, ce n'était pas forcément joli à voir.

_ Euh … et aimes tu le quidditch ?

_ Non, quand j'ai participer à vos minis parties c'était vraiment parce qu'il manquait un joueur, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Bon, c'était vraiment mal engagé. De d'une, elle avait posé des questions totalement idiotes puisqu'ils avaient effectivement déjà joué au quidditch l'un contre l'autre en début de vacances. Et de deux, les réponses n'étaient guère engageantes.

_ M'aiderais-tu à m'entrainer aujourd'hui ?

_ Pas à moins que je n'y sois vraiment obligé.

Quel sale type ! Pensa Giny. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire des clins d'oeil à Hermione pour quémander son soutien, mais malheureusement … Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver.

_ Euh Niréus, pourrais-tu aider Giny, s'il te plait. Elle a ses essais qui se rapprochent, demanda Hermione.

_ Je ne vois pas en quel honneur je devrais faire ça.

_ Ce serait gentil.

_ Très gentil, approuva Giny à grands hochements de tête.

_ Humpf … mais vous me revaudrez ça !

Bon il avait accepté donc elle n'allait pas le critiquer. Mais tout de même quel gars bizarre, se dit Giny. Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur, laissant Hermione seule dans le Terrier. Le serpentard écopa du même balai bancal que la dernière fois. Merlin pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il joue au quidditch se soit sur des antiquités1.

Ils commencèrent par un tour de chauffe, un long tour de chauffe vu l'état des engins. Au final Giny n'était pas mieux lotie côté balai car le sien n'était pas non plus une véritable bombe. Certes le balai ne faisait pas le joueur, mais à ce point là c'en est vraiment handicapant.

_ J'espère que vous ne comptez pas conquérir la ligue pro sur ce veau !

_ Ben, je pense demander à Harry de me prêter son éclair de feu pour les essais. Mais c'est sûr qu'après, si je suis admise, je devrais forcément investir dans un nouveau balai. J'ai vu qu'il y avait de bons nimbus 2001 en occaz à pas trop cher.

_ Un balai d'il y a trois générations ? Ça risque d'être poussif pour le monde pro.

_ Peut être mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai pas encore de véritable activité me fournissant salaire, et la famille d'où je viens n'a jamais vraiment roulé sur l'or. Pour ce qui est des économies d'Harry, je ne compte pas y toucher pour de telles futilités. Pas tant que nos situations ne sont pas stabilisé.

_ Hum, ça paraît raisonnable bien que ce soit profondément débile.

_ Hein ?

_ Oui, ce type de raisonnement n'est bon ni à court ni à long terme.

_ …

_ Être pondéré jusqu'au moment où on trouve un boulot stable peut s'avérer sage si on se donne les outils nécessaires. Un peu comme si je disais je veux devenir maître des potions mais je ne m'achète pas de chaudron tant que je n'y suis pas arrivé. Ridicule non ?

_ …

_ Quand à ce qui est du long terme ce n'est pas mieux. C'est un investissement de perdu, des opportunités manquées et des frais supplémentaires à venir.

_ …

_ Supposons que vous réussissiez. Vous pourrez tenir un peu la distance au début mais ensuite face à des adversaires plus aguerris et mieux équipés ce sera autre chose. Les joueurs de quidditch c'est comme tout, ça passe vite de mode. À ce moment là il n'y aura que 2 options. Abandonner et perdre son investissement du nimbus. Ou bien en racheter un autre. Soit deux achats. Que du déficit. A ce rythme il vaut mieux encore consentir un prêt à Gringotts.

_ On a jamais trop aimé les prêts dans la famille.

_ Pourtant avec une garantie comme a priori celle que peut fournir votre mari, c'est plutôt du gâteau.

_ Mouais c'est sûr mais …

_ Les salaires des joueurs de quidditch sont assez bien fournis si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Même pour le tout dernier des balais de course il ne suffira que de deux ou trois victoires pour se débarrasser de ce détail.

_ C'est vrai que l'eyeshield 21 est un balai hors du commun. Pour un attrappeur c'est l'idéal. C'est sûr que vu comme ça, ça donne à réfléchir …

Il continuèrent leur entrainement avec une course poursuite en balai, idéal pour gérer les changements de directions, et aiguiser ses yeux et ses réflexes. Ils en passèrent par de traditionnelles séries de passes et autres exercices de balles. Puis Giny se plia à une simulation de cognards pour travailler son esquive. Malheureusement ils ne purent lâcher de vif d'or pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il serait incontrôlable et ne resterait très certainement pas à l'abri des regards moldus. Néanmoins Niréus eut une idée que Giny jugea géniale. Il colora un caillou de bonne taille en or puis se munit de sa baguette. C'est à coup de wingardium leviosa, d'accio, repulso, ascensio, qu'il imita les trajectoires farfelues d'un vif. Il maniait sa baguette avec une dextérité admirable, et démontrait un art de la visée redoutable. En dépit de la puissance qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses sorts, la vitesse du caillou demeurait bien plus lente qu'un vif et Giny arrivait relativement rapidement à s'en saisir. Pourtant elle trouva cet exercice idéal et ils passèrent deux bonnes heures là dessus.

Ils revinrent fourbus au Terrier, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher les moqueries d'Hermione sur leur manque de condition physique. Elle se tut bien vite quand ils lui proposèrent de venir avec eux pour recommencer.

Ce soir là, pendant que tout le monde profitait de leur dernière soirée ensembles, le serpentard se retira à l'extérieur, seul. Il se sentait d'humeur maussade en cette fin de vacances. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle pour lui. Il avait toujours été heureux au contraire de revenir à Poudlard mais là … Potter était toujours aussi agaçant, Ron désespérant, Georges casse pied et le couple Weasley incompréhensible pourtant il avait passé ici les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Le temps passe si vite. Demain déjà il lui faudrait reprendre la place qui est la sienne, seul dans ses cachots sinistres, saucissonné dans ses robes noires de bâtard graisseux. On le critiquera, on le craindra, on le maudira comme à l'accoutumé. Les cours qui s'enchaînent sans autre intérêt qu'attendre la fin de la journée pour fuir ces troupeaux d'imbéciles. Il sait déjà qu'il se languira de ces journées bienheureuses lorsqu'il corrigera comme un automate les piles de copies remplies d'inepties.

Et Hermione … il ne pourrait plus la voir si souvent … il devra de nouveau jongler entre ses deux vies. La solitude, le manque … cela s'infiltrait déjà en lui. C'est idiot, mais il s'est tellement habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés, que sa vie d'avant lui ferait presque peur. Peur … oui, il avait peur pour elle. Elle allait de nouveau être jetée en pâture dans l'arène. Certes elle peut se débrouiller seule, elle a de la ressource mais face aux êtres malfaisants, face à des saletés comme Lestrange qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle. Il ne pourra pas toujours être là pour la tirer d'un mauvais pas. Et s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose … Et s'il ne réussissait pas à la sauver … Et s'il la perdait, comme Lily, que ferait-il ?

Il se souvint de ce jour où il l'avait tiré des décombres, ce jour où elle avait tout perdu. Ce massacre … Malgré ses exploits, malgré son intelligence, elle restait vulnérable. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Un nœud se formait dans la gorge du serpentard au fur et à mesure que ses pensées noircissaient. Ce n'étaient que des hypothèses sombres mais son angoisse les rendait tellement réelles qu'il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il serait prêt à tout donner pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre qui se rapprochait de lui. Pourtant quand une voix rompit le silence, il n'en fut pas surpris, juste rassuré. C'était la voix qu'il voulait entendre. Celle qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

_ Le repas va bientôt être servi à l'intérieur

Au son de cette voix, un petit sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'un rictus, retroussa le coin de ses lèvres.

_ C'est vous qu'ils osent envoyer au turbin, bien sûr.

_ Disons que je me suis portée volontaire pour chercher les brebis égarées, taquina-t-elle.

_ Et vous faites un berger bien agréable, répliqua-t-il tandis qu'elle s'accoudait à la barrière de bois, tout prêt.

Les joues de la gryffondor prirent de la couleur mais ça, la nuit le gardera secret.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, lâcha-t-elle dans ce qui relevait plus de la constatation que de la demande.

_ A vrai dire plus maintenant. De toutes façons ce n'était pas bien important. Hun, hun, la clarté avec laquelle vous percevez les choses m'étonnera toujours, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Ne dis pas ça à Trelawney, elle te traiterait d'ignare à l'esprit obtus. Tout en t'ayant prédis milles morts bien entendu.

Et elle parti à imiter la vieille divinatrice en prenant une voix enraillée soit disant mystérieuse très convaincante :

_ Niréus pauvre malheureux, le sinistrooos vous poursuit. Il est là tout prêt. Vous allez bientôt mourir dans d'atroooces souffrances. Pauvre chou, quel esprit étriqué. Comment ne pas voir que cette fille là n'a aucun 3è œil. Elle est encore plus sèche que les vieux bouquins qu'elle lit sans arrêt. Aucun imagination, aucune ouverture d'esprit, rien, un cas aussi désespéré que le vôtre. Mais elle aussi va mourir, et lui, et lui, et elle. Tous ! L'humanité est condamnééééé. Kof ! Kof ! Et moi j'ai l'encens qui m'enfume le cerveau. Kof !

_ Ha ! Ha ! C'est à présumer qu'elle en ait un.

Il savait depuis longtemps que la Gryffondor ne vouait pas un grand amour à la divination, et encore moins à la vieille chouette qui l'enseigne. Ça tombait bien, lui non plus.

Mine de rien, ils avaient de sacrés point en commun. Qui eut crut qu'un jour il puisse si allègrement partager une bonne tranche de rigolade avec quelqu'un.

Dans la folie de son numéro, la jeune femme se décoiffa quelque peu. Avec un geste d'abord innocent, Niréus replaça les quelques mèches qui lui barraient à présent le visage. Quels agissements bizarres, si peu dignes de lui. Mais on était pas encore le lendemain, il n'était pas encore redevenu « lui » justement. Il était encore libre pour une soirée de laisser son corps le guider. Ses doigts s'égarèrent par moment sur la peau, dans les boucles. Ses gestes étaient lents. Ils étaient doux. Jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit tressaillir sous ses caresses, qu'il reprit pied dans la réalité. Merlin, qu'osait-il …

_ Hermione …

_ …

_ Promettez moi d'être prudente !

_ Que ?

_ A Poudlard, vous ferez attention à vous ? Promettez le moi.

_ Mais je … oui, bien sûr.

C'était totalement idiot comme promesse il en était conscient. Un gryffondor reste un gryffondor avait-il envie de dire. Mais surtout, il savait qu'elle ferait attention à elle, pourtant elle demeurerait une proie bien trop affaiblie face à un ennemi bien trop vicieux.

Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'agissait de sa première idiotie. Au contraire, ces derniers jours il avait tendance à les accumuler. Et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la dernière non plus. Sinon il n'aurait pas pris sa main dans la sienne. Il ne l'aurait pas non plus pressée affectueusement avant d'y déposer un léger baisemain. Ça faisait tout de même un peu vieux jeu quand on y repensait …

Non, il se serait contenté de lui dire de rentrer, au lieu de poser sa main fine sur son avant bras et de la conduire vers le Terrier.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps dites donc ! Clama Ron tandis qu'ils s'installaient avec les autres.

Ni les sous entendus du frères, ni les regards inquisiteurs de la sœur ne plaisaient au serpentard. Il avait du mal déjà avec lui même en ce concernait ses penchants de cœur. Alors les supporter tous les deux hors de question.

_ Pourquoi ne pas mettre un bandeau noir sur les yeux et tenter l'expérience. Je suis sûr que vous chronométrer sera très instructif. Vous misez sur combien ?

C'était habile.

_ Ha, ha ! Moi je suis sûr qu'il ne te retrouve pas, rit Georges.

_ Je dirais même plus, il va se mettre à hurler et à bouder comme un gamin, compléta Giny.

_ Il me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis à tous les deux ! Râla Ron.

Cette guérilla frères/soeur emporta le rire général, toutes générations confondues.

_ Ha!Ha! Tout ça va vraiment me manquer, déclara Arthur.

_ C'est vrai que la maison va paraître vide maintenant que vous allez tous partir, ajouta Molly.

_ Allez, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouverez seuls sans nous.

_ Oui mais quand vous étiez à Poudlard vous reveniez tous pour les vacances. Alors que là chacun à son propre foyer.

_ En tous cas pour le prochain, optez pour un frère. Parce que l'expérience sœur est vraiment casse pied ! Lâcha Georges en esquivant le coup de poing de la dite soeurette.

_ Georges ! Réprouva Molly.

_ Ben quoi ? Allez Papa, ose me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé !

Le père des rouquins eut un regard suspicieux pour Niréus, mais ce dernier resta impassible. Après tout il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait pas vendu la mèche.

_ Peut être que oui, mais c'était simplement pour plaisanter ! Improvisa Arthur.

_ Mouais

_ C'est votre tour maintenant ! N'est ce pas les jeunes ?

L'effet fut immédiat : tout le monde rougit, Molly y compris.

_ Arthur !

_ Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore !

Comme chaque fois, tous passèrent une excellente soirée. Le genre de bons moments qui vous fait regretter d'être maintenant habillé de pied en cap, valises en poche, prêt à transplaner, échangeant les derniers au revoir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour y penser, les voilà de retour à Poudlard. Cette rentrée est bien étrange au goût du Serpentard. Le château ne lui paraît pas aussi accueillant qu'à l'accoutumée et déjà la nostalgie de ces vacances passées mine le moral. Hermione, elle aussi est soucieuse, mais rien de comparable. Certes cela l'ennuie de quitter ses amis, et elle a un peu peur aussi de se trouver de nouveau dans une foule un peu sauvage mais les cours vont reprendre. Il y aura des tas de nouvelles choses à découvrir, des devoirs à composer et des livres à dévorer car non elle n'a pas encore épuiser les ressources de la bibliothèque, il reste bien quelques ouvrages qui lui ont encore échappé (enfin elle l'espère).

Elle sentait bien cependant que son acolyte n'était pas autant à son aise. En revanche elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle de part en part, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ne serait ce qu'un début d'explication. Ça l'ennuyait vraiment.

_ Allez ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Humpf … vous n'avez jamais pensé à mettre une pince à linge sur le nez.

_ Pour tout te dire si, quand j'avais 6ans. Et je suis même passé aux actes. Ça fait un mal de chien d'ailleurs.

_ Et bien, et bien, qui eut crut que miss parfaite aurait pu avoir un comportement aussi immature.

_ Que veux-tu, les folies de jeunesse.

Il chercha un moment quoi rétorquer pour continuer leur petit jeu mais dû finalement s'avouer vaincu :

_ Vous avez gagné.

_ Miss parfaite a encore frappé : 1 à 0.

Cet humour douteux, puérilement gryffondorien, eut pour mérite de le dérider. Certes, cela lui paraissait toujours aussi angoissant de devoir redevenir celui qu'il est vraiment, mais tant qu'il pourrait profiter de ces quelques précieux petits moments d'évasion, rien ne sera insurmontable. Juste vivre, partager et récupérer ce dont on a le droit, ces petits morceaux de … oui de bonheur.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils se séparèrent non sans avoir au préalable convenu de leur point de rendez vous pour le repas : ce soir il n'y aura pas de professeur Rogue à table.

Un long moment, il resta immobile à la regarder s'engouffrer dans les escaliers surchargés, un petit pincement au cœur. Tout se passait bien a priori. Il se décida enfin à bouger quand elle eut disparut derrière les portes du 4ème étage.

A contrecoeur, il rejoignit ses cachots, pour en redevenir le sombre maître. Des cachots … dire qu'il vivait dans des cachots … Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention mais là …

Le professeur Rogue se rendit ensuite immédiatement au bureau de la directrice. Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea résolument vers le bureau directorial, sans plus ni moins de cérémonie.

_ Oh c'est vous ? Fit MacGonagal qui venait de remarquer sa présence.

_ Quelle question idiote, soupira ce dernier.

_ Et bien Severus, cela faisait longtemps. Bonne année au fait.

_ Mouais c'est ça bon'nnée. Je dois parler à Dumbledore.

_ Présent ! Clama un portrait derrière la directrice.

_ Albus, j'ai un problème, commença Severus.

MaGonagal se tassa dans son siège, pestant contre ce satané maître des potions qui n'avait décidément aucun savoir vivre. Le malotru l'avait envoyé baladé d'un revers de manche, sans autre forme de procès. Elle restait la directrice tout de même, une vieille dame de surcroit. Heureusement que trouver l'âme sœur était sensé attendrir ce vieux bouc. Qu'est ce que ce serait sans ça ?

_ Minerva, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? Suggéra le serpentard.

Alors là c'est le pompom ! Voilà qu'il osait la virer de son propre bureau. La vieille femme était outrée de cette attitude mais restait néanmoins bonne âme. C'est ainsi que docilement elle s'apprêtait à s'exécuter quand l'agencement des tableau attira son attention. Albus était bien à sa place, mais Dylis avait interverti avec Vulpus, Eonessa avec Everard, quand au vieil Armando il avait cédé sa place au massif Dexter Fortescue. Étrange … comme si les hommes les plus vigoureux s'étaient rassemblés, laissant les femmes et les plus âgés excentrés … d'ailleurs, pourquoi ces derniers dissimulaient-ils leur baguette dans leur manche. On dirait un bataillon prêt à intervenir … soudain, Minerva comprit la cohérence de ce drôle de mouvement, lorsqu'elle tomba sur la moue bougon du maître des potions bis. Il était tout bonnement l'épicentre de ce plan de bataille et jetait des regards assassins à ses plus proches voisins.

La directrice retint un sourire, et revint sur sa décision. Les événements s'annonçaient bien trop intéressants pour qu'elle en soit exclue.

_ Désolé Severus, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici, déclara-t-elle.

_ Et que me vaut cette nouvelle lubie ?

_ Ce bureau est le bureau du directeur, lui seul peut l'utiliser. Si je sors vous devrez sortir vous aussi, mentit-elle.

_ Ridicule !

_ DVRA LEX SED LEX.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Expression latine.

_ Non sans blagues ! Traduction ?

_ La loi est dure mais c'est la loi. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici.

_ Alors dans ce cas soyez gentille et allez nous attendre dans la pièce d'à côté, répliqua le serpentard.

_ Severus, Severus, calme toi, intervint Dumbledore. Je pense que Minerva ferait mieux de rester.

_ Et toc ! Fit la directrice

Le maître des potions aurait bien aimé lui rétorquer que son attitude était puérilement digne de sa main, mais l'air résolu du vieux Dumbledore donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il était sérieux. Il n'oserait tout de même pas lui faire ça ?

_ Mais, hum, hum, Albus.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est de vous savez qui que je veux vous parler.

Un rictus satisfait apparu sur les lèvres de la vieille femme. Voir le terrible directeur des Serpentards marcher sur des œufs était un spectacle inimitable. Elle décida d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :

_ Il me semblait depuis le temps qu'on en était revenu à l'appeler Voldemort, dit-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard polaire de son homologue masculin.

_ Un problème Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore

_ Oui elle commence à avoir des soupçons, marmonna-t-il le plus bas possible espérant que la directrice ait un soudain accès de surdité.

_ Elle ?! Reprit MacGonagal en appuyant bien, comme si elle venait de découvrir le dernier ragot du quartier.

_ Il ne me semble pas avoir demander le secours d'un perroquet ! Ragea le serpentard.

_ Je m'excuse mon cher Severus. C'est que je suis un peu perdue, je pensais que nous parlions de Vous Savez Qui … enfin, vous savez lequel.

Il est de notoriété commune que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Aussi peut-on peut affirmer sans nul doute que le vieux Dumbledore s'amusait comme un petit fou. On ne peut pas en dire autant des Severus. Et bien oui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'un Severus d'huile et de fibre assistait au spectacle avec un agacement certain. D'ailleurs il n'y tint plus :

_ Tu vois pas qu'ils se moquent tous de toi. Abrège, elle est au courant de toutes façon ! Lâcha le tableau à son double de chair et d'os.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un glaçon sur le concerné. La vieille toupie … au courant …

_ Albus !

_ Hun ? Répondit-il innocemment.

_ Comment avez vous osé ! Et vous perfide, depuis quand ?

_ Oh, un bon petit bout de temps, dit MacGonagal d'un ton détaché.

Le portrait de Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

_ S'il n'y avait que ça …

Cette simple remarque valu à la toile de gros yeux de reproches menaçants, et quelques sommations plutôt musclées : au bas mot tout le monde était prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le faire taire.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, je n'ai rien révélé. Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne. J'ai compris, je me la boucle.

Le vrai Severus n'y comprenait absolument plus rien et cela le mettait en rogne, d'autant plus qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout tous ces sous entendus.

_ Oh non ! Il ne se la boucle pas ! Vociféra-t-il.

_ Ah désolé mais si. Vois-tu, il faut que j'assure mon éternité, et croupir ici a tout de même des avantages. La toile est confortable, on est au courant des derniers potins, et les vieux croulants dorment la majorité du temps. Tu comprendras donc que je ne peux pas t'aider, l'ostracisme très peu pour moi.

Le directeur des serpentards en restait baba : trahi par son double. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à lui qu'arrivent des trucs aussi fous.

_ Je dois dire Severus que vous m'épatez. Je n'aurais jamais cru que des qualités de Serpentard puissent être exacerbées à ce point. Ne pas s'aider soi même par pur intérêt personnel … Franchement à ce niveau là, ça en devient presque de l'art, commenta la directrice

Comme s'il avait besoin de son avis d'expert !

_ Albus, qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Euh … qu'est ce que j'ai … Albus ! Qu'avez vous encore fait !

_ Allons calme toi, calme toi.

_ Mais je suis parfaitement C-A-L-M-E !

La directrice lu dans l'expression du vieil homme de toile qu'il ne fallait pas que la situation perdure. Les bonnes choses ont une fin, dommage. Elle cogita quelques minutes, le temps que les deux hommes s'enguirlande un peu plus. Lorsqu'elle eut une idée potable à servir à son collège, elle fit un signe à Dumbledore puis se lança.

_ Bon, Albus, autant lui dire non ?

Tous les portraits qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'échange précédent, s'en décrochèrent la mâchoire. Alors eux ils s'embêtaient à contenir l'autre et elle, elle allait tout déballer, c'était un peu fort tout de même.

_ Très bien Minerva …, répondit Dumbledore faussement résigné en invitant la directrice à pour suivre.

Rogue les jaugea du regard, l'un après l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose sonnait faux.

_ Voilà, euh … comment dire … hum, vu la situation pour le moins inhabituelle … j'ai eu au départ quelques doutes quand Albus me l'a appris.  
_ Donc vous avez bien vendu la mèche, vieil hypocrite !

_ Bof

_ Ah vous n'allez pas me couper toutes les 5minutes tous les deux ! J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a absolument bluffé. Sans parler des situations compromettantes bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Compromettantes dans vos rêves ! Râla le serpentard.

_ Et puis ensuite on a commencé à engager des paris avec Albus.

_ Des paris ? (le portrait du vieux directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête)

_ Oui, j'ai d'abord parié que vous ne tiendrez pas 1semaine. Et puis aussi que vous alliez vous faire jeter ? Bref un tas de petites choses dans ce genres.

_ C'est bien des idioties de Gryffondor ça, grommela-t-il. Et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vous qui m'avez forcé à aller au mariage de Potter ! Et en connaissance de cause ! Vous avez bien dû vous fendre la poire tous les deux.

_ Euh oui … enfin, oui je vous y ai forcé. Le reste … mais c'était pour la bonne cause. D'ailleurs il va falloir garder un œil sur Lestrange maintenant que tout le monde est rentré.

_ Non, sans blagues !

_ Allons Severus. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une colline. Et puis je dois vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon élève. Qui eut crut que le plus à même d'aider une Gryffondor, était le directeur des Serpentards, blagua-t-elle

_ …

_ Et puis le sort que vous avez inventé, chapeau. D'ailleurs vous devriez le faire breveter au ministère, compléta-t-elle (un peu de flatterie est toujours bon).

Derrière le dos de Rogue, Abus félicitait sa vieille amie pour sa présence d'esprit et son imagination. Pourtant il savait que Severus n'était pas idiot et qu'il valait mieux, ne pas lui laisser le temps de creuser un peu plus ou il démonterait facilement le mensonge.

_ Alors qu'est ce qui vous tracasse, demanda le portrait.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle commence à avoir des soupçons et je n'ai aucune envie d'être démasqué.

La directrice s'interrogeait sincèrement sur les vrais motifs de ce « manque d'envie ». a le voir comme ça, elle avait vraiment du mal à l'imaginer en train de … non vraiment elle avait du mal.

_ Hum … c'est vrai qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que votre couverture tombe. Vu les événements, et le risque Lestrange, elle est bien trop précieuse.

_ Euh … comme vous le dites. Mais le pire c'est que je me suis engagé à un cours commun.

_ Commun ?

_ Niréus et moi réunis, expliqua-t-il. Granger trouvait ça étrange que jamais elle ne nous rencontrait ensembles.

_ Plutôt épineux en effet … mais pas impossible, dit Dumbledore.

_ Et comment ?

_ Avec un peu de Polynectar tout simplement. Vous serez en Niréus et Minerva jouera votre rôle. Ça devrait aisément passer, explicita-t-il.

Aucun des deux intéressés ne semblait trouver ce compromis à son goût. Pour être honnête, MacGonagal n'avait jamais au grand jamais envié la position du maître des potions. Et Severus de son côté ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie d'Hermione sous les regards curieux de la directrice.

De toutes façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix …

Le serpentard confia un de ses cheveux à Minerva. Il se retira, après avoir assuré qu'il livrerait une dose de polynectar qu'il avaient en réserve dans peu de temps. Il sortit et traina des pieds jusqu'à arriver au palier du 2ème étage. Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang.

Quelques temps plus tôt, Hermione, après être passée à ses appartements, se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle espérait y trouver Neville pour discuter de leur prochain travail de Botanique. Comme celui ci n'était pas là, elle rebroussa chemin, ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait suivre.

Un peu à l'écart, dissimulé par un sort de désillusion maladroit, un jeune homme l'observait. Malheureusement pour elle il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque prétendant aventureux, ni même d'un journaliste sans scrupules.

Comme un pantin, mû par un déterminisme morbide, il avait attendu son retour, puis il l'avait pisté. Pas après pas. Il avait eu plusieurs occasions d'accomplir sa besogne … Il en avait reçu l'ordre, pourtant il était resté hypnotisé par la métamorphose de sa victime. Elle était revenue de ces vacances tellement rayonnante. Et que dire de quand elle était avec l'autre … Lui aussi avait changé, lui aussi revêtait une aura chaleureuse … Dire qu'il en avait bavé pendant tout ce temps. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il repensait à la proposition du vieux portrait dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle semblait si tentante … Se pourrait-il qu'il devienne vraiment comme ces deux là … ce serait bien … c'était peut être sa chance … mais n'était-ce pas encore des mensonges, comme ceux du gardien d'Askaban qui avait prétendu s'occuper de lui … non … ça allait être exactement pareil. Son seul véritable ami n'avait jamais été que le lion d'argent. Eux, … Ils allaient tous le regarder de travers, comme avant. À jamais on se méfierait de lui. Dans leurs yeux il ne verrait que du mépris … pour toujours, un monstre. Alors que s'il le faisait, s'il obéissait, il aurait la reconnaissance paternelle. Il serait félicité … Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule option de raisonnable … Il devait le faire. Oui, il devait tuer Hermione Granger !

Déterminé, il sortit sa baguette et cracha l'impardonnable sortilège de la mort. « Avada Kedavra !»

Hermione l'entendit et immédiatement elle sut qu'elle en était la cible. Cette voix elle la reconnaissait. C'était celle de son ennemi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir le rayon mortel. Elle ne l'entendait même pas. Elle était faible, prise au piège, comme un rat dans sa cage. Personne ne pourrait l'aider cette fois ci. Même si quelqu'un arrivait, que pourrait-il bien faire. C'était trop tard, le sort était parti. Il allait la toucher d'un moment à l'autre. Elle allait mourir … Niréus …

Dans un bête réflexe elle se recroquevilla contre la rampe de pierre. Elle attendit le souffle fatidique mais rien ne vint. L'aurait évité ? Quelqu'un était-il intervenu ? Ce petit bruit, quel est-il … on dirait du bois qui tombe. Il avait dû être désarmé … c'était sa chance. Elle devait fuir ! À tout prix ! Elle devait tenir sa promesse.

Cependant le diable n'avait pas été désarmé. Il avait jeté sa baguette de haine. Une nouvelle fois il avait échoué. Après tout ce temps passé à s'entrainer, il n'était même pas capable de lancer un sort convenable … Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il accomplirait sa mission, coute que coute. Qu'importe les moyens ! Il le ferait !

Il fonça donc à toute vitesse sur sa victime, et la percuta de plein fouet alors qu'elle se relevait pour fuir. Elle eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact. Alors qu'elle s'écrasait contre la dure pierre, elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur : le craquement de son bras y était surement pour quelque chose. A peine put-elle respirer qu'un second assaut la renversa littéralement. Et pendant que les cris d'horreur de la grosse dame retentissaient dans la cage d'escalier, Hermione chutait. De justesse elle réussit à s'accrocher à une rampe inférieure, et c'est dans cette fâcheuse position que beaucoup, alertés par le concerto d'effroi, la découvrirent. Plusieurs s'élancèrent à sa rencontre pour tenter de la hisser en lieu sûr, pendant que quelques téméraires au rez de chaussée cherchaient à anticiper son point de chute dans l'objectif de servir d'amortisseur. Mais le bras blessé de la Gryffondor ne lui permit pas d'attendre les secours. À bout de force, elle lâcha prise et tomba de nouveau, toujours plus vite, vers une mort certaine.

Le serpentard, à cette vision, entra dans un état de panique avancé. Il allait la perdre elle aussi. Non … pas encore …

Sur le moment, il n'y pensait pas, réagissant pas pur instinct, mais il aurait très certainement béni son passé de mangemort et sanctifié le lord noir pour lui avoir appris à voler comme un ange de la mort. Cette fois ci, sa trainée noire ne signifierait pas le désespoir. Non il allait pouvoir la sauver. Il le devait à tout prix !

Les élèves, encore traumatisés par la récente guerre, ne comprirent pas la signification de ces volutes noirs. Pour eux le mal était de retour. Et les hurlements décuplèrent. Pourtant il ne les entendait pas. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : elle. Ils allaient s'en sortir. C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Enfin il la rattrapa et l'agrippa puissamment. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu les conséquences de la vitesse de sa chute. Aussi, s'il put l'amortir, il fut lui aussi emporté toujours plus bas, toujours plus près. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à combattre un moment les forces qui l'immobilisaient, juste assez pour se retourner de telle manière à ce qu'il soit en opposition entre elle et le sol. Qui sait peut être survivrait-il … il en avait vu de pires.

Au moment où il s'attendait à résonner comme une grosse caisse, il se sentit au contraire s'enfoncer dans un gigantesque coussin de plumes. Ils étaient sauvés. Il vit MacGonagal dévaler les marches à une allure tout à fait remarquable pour son âge : elle avait vraiment assuré se dit-il lorsque le coussin disparu dans un 'pop' reprenant sa forme originale de sac d'écolier.

Hermione, blottie dans les bras de son sauveur était en profond état de choc et glapissait des choses plus ou moins compréhensible. Il voulut l'étreindre mais les événements ne lui permirent pas. Les étudiants s'ameutaient autour d'eux et rendaient l'air presqu'irrespirable. Puis arriva Minerva qui immédiatement invoqua une civière sur laquelle, à contrecoeur, il déposa son précieux paquet. Mais surtout, son regard retraça la trajectoire de sa mésaventure jusqu'au 7è étage. Et là il le vit, dément, possédé. Il riait et pleurait en même temps. L'ordure !

Sans même s'expliquer, il reprit sa forme vaporeuse et vola jusqu'à l'assassin. Dans son élan, il l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il allait tuer ce garçon ! Ce fou furieux ! Comment avait-il pu oser refuser l'aide de Dumbledore. Comment avait-il pu oser s'en prendre à elle ! Il le sentait suffoquer sous ses doigts mais il n'en avait cure. Il allait payer !

Des cordes apparurent et saucissonnèrent le criminel. Filius l'avait maitrisé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il allait lâcher ce gredin. Il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

_ Bien joué Severus ! On le tient, il ne pourra plus s'échapper, déclara le petit professeur de sortilège baguette en main.

Essoufflé, le professeur Vector arriva à leur niveau.

_ Arf, j'ai vu miss Granger entrer à l'infirmerie sur civière. Que s'est-il passé ?

Flitwick expliqua à son collège les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Severus lui, laissa choir le jeune homme entravé, sans considérations. 'À l'infirmerie' … ça sonnait tellement tragique. Il devait aller voir si elle allait bien.

Le serpentard fonça dans la première salle désaffectée et se métamorphosa en Niréus. Il courut ensuite à grande enjambée vers l'infirmerie. Là on lui refusa l'entrée. Aucune visite n'était autorisé. Il tendit le coup pour apercevoir quelque chose mais un rideau blanc protégeait son lit de la vue des curieux. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait exponentiellement : le rideau blanc n'était réservé qu'aux cas les plus graves. Se pourrait-il que … non … Il tenta de protester mais Mme Pomfresh avait toujours été intransigeante avec ce genre de choses. Mais il devait absolument la voir !

Il entendit alors la voix de la directrice. Sans un mot il fit volte face et rejoignit le coin le plus sombre pour redevenir lui même. Et cette fois ci, en temps que professeur et directeur de maison, il fut autorisé à entrer. Il se maitrisa du mieux qu'il put pour paraître à un taux d'indifférence moyen caractéristique de sa réputation. Mais il faillit bien se trahir quand il la vit gisant sur ce lit d'hôpital, shootée lui -t-on dit avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

N'était-ce pas un mensonge ? S'il la touchait, ne serait-elle pas aussi froide que Lily ce soir là … S'il la prenait dans ses bras, ne serait-elle pas aussi rigide … Ne se résumerait-elle pas elle aussi à un souvenir amer, à un nom gravé dans un bloc de pierre … L'avait-il, elle aussi, perdu … pour un tout petit moment d'inattention …

Comme un pantin, il sortit … Il ne devait pas flancher devant tout ce monde. Et puis c'était ridicule ! Pourquoi était-il dans cet état lamentable. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus cherché appui contre un des piliers du château .. qu'était-elle pour le mettre dans un état pareille ! Elle aurait très bien pu mourir à la guerre. Elle aurait pu ne jamais développer des pouvoirs magiques et ne jamais venir à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu ne jamais entrer dans sa vie, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça ! Et maintenant qu'elle risquait d'en sortir, il se sentait mal, si mal … si vide …

Il assura ses cours avec l'énergie d'un condamné à mort. Les demeurés qui lui servent d'élève eurent la bonne idée de se faire le plus petit possible. Ils allèrent jusqu'à s'appliquer, si bien que seuls 2 chaudrons explosèrent au nez de leur propriétaire. Il y prêtait à peine attention, oubliant même de retirer des points aux plus incapables.

Lentement, le soir arriva. Il passa devant l'infirmerie mais n'osa y entrer : il y avait toujours ce fichu rideau blanc … de toutes façons à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir qu'il y aille ? Il n'allait certainement pas la veiller comme un idiot ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

Arrivé dans ses appartements il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu, et alla s'affaler dans le plus proche fauteuil, ne manquant pas d'emporter la bouteille avec lui. Au final, elle ne lui servit pas à grand chose puisqu'il ne put en boire ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte.

Il avait failli à toutes ses missions … Tant de monde lui avait confié la garde de la fille : sa famille, MacGonagal, Dimbledore, ses amis … Dire qu'il avait berné le plus dangereux psychopathe sorcier, il n'était même pas fichu de protéger une seule personne … et contre un gamin en plus … Tout cela était la faute de Dumbledore et de sa maudite propension humaniste. Donnons lui une chance qu'il disait, et voilà le résultat ! Ils auraient dû neutraliser Lestrange dès le début …

Lestrange … ils n'avaient jamais vraiment payé de mine ceux là … ni le père ni le fils … et pourtant ils lui pourrissaient encore la vie. Mais pourquoi en avaient-ils autant après Hermione ? Que cherchaient-ils au final … Surtout que de tous les Mangemorts, Rodolphus étaient le plus modéré vis à vis des né moldus … Quant faire renaître Voldemort c'était tout simplement impossible …

Petit à petit, concentré sur ses réflexions, il se calma et s'endormi. Le lendemain, au moment du petit déjeuner, il s'empêcha d'aller visiter l'infirmerie. Là bas, elle était tranquille, sous surveillance de Mme Pomfresh. Qui plus est, le danger était enfermé. Son rôle à lui s'arrêtait là. Il était temps de se remettre les idées en place et de cesser cette mascarade ridicule. Cependant, malgré ses résolutions, il repensa avec nostalgie à ces dernières semaines et à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partagé … était-il honnêtement prêt à faire une croix sur tout cela …

A la table des professeurs, les félicitations fusaient. On vantait ses réflexes, ses initiatives et son courage. Foutaises ! Il ne résista pas bien longtemps, et plutôt que de faire un scandale, il préféra partir, laissant presqu'intact le contenu de son assiette.

Dans les couloirs, tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Certains craintif, d'autre admiratifs. Même les tableaux chuchotaient à son passage. Bon sang qu'il exécrait d'être épié de la sorte. Aspirant à un peu de quiétude, il décida de revêtir sa forme d'emprunt, et sortit se rafraîchir les idée dans le parc.

Sitôt transformé, il se sentit incroyablement libre. L'air semblait meilleur et les couleurs du monde plus vives. Il ne croulait pas sous le poids de ses responsabilités. Il était l'inconnu. Il était anonyme. Il était le bien aussi …

Le temps arriva pour lui de rentrer. Ses obligations l'attendaient, et ses élèves aussi.

« BOUM ! »

Une colossale explosion retentit. Le maître des potions, d'abord dérouté, chercha l'origine de ce vacarme on ne peut plus anormal. Il n'eut pas de mal à localiser le nuage de poussière. Il provenait du centre de la tour ouest. Il se mit à courir vers les serres qui subissaient une pluie de gravats : la portée des sortilèges ne lui permettait pas d'intervenir de là où il se trouvait. Franchement quelle règle idiote que d'interdire le transplanage dans Poudlard ! Ils auraient pu au moins laisser ce privilège aux professeurs pour les cas de crise.

Il y retrouva Mme Chourave en train d'évacuer ses premières année, déviant comme elle le pouvait les blocs de pierre. Dès qu'il le put il lui prêta main forte, invectivant les morveux pour qu'ils se rassemblent près du lac. Lorsque tout se calma, ils purent constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

La serre n°1 était presqu'entièrement détruite et la n°2 était bien amochée. Mais fort heureusement la serre contenant les plants les plus rares et les plus dangereux avait été épargnée. Quant à Pomona, elle semblait plus fatiguée qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas les quelques égratignures dont elle avait écopé qui allaient l'affecter.

_ Merci mon garçon. Belle intervention, lui dit-elle.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en scrutant la tour.

Il semblerait que ça ait pété au niveau de la salle désaffectée du 5è. Plutôt étrange … est ce que des élèves auraient tenté une expérience interdite ?

_ J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas échappé, commenta-t-elle

Échappé ? Comment ça échappé ?

_ Qui ?

_ Marius Lestrange. Des aurors étaient sensés venir le récupérer en fin de journ …

Le serpentard n'attendit pas la suite des explications. Il courut comme un dératé vers le château. Bien sûr qu'il s'était échappé. Et vu comment ça s'est passé, c'est quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui est derrière tout ça. Et quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'un bête 3è année, aussi dangereux soit-il. Elle était en danger !

Dans les couloirs, il croisa des hordes d'élèves reconduits dans leurs dortoirs par leurs préfets respectifs. Plusieurs professeurs s'occupaient des quelques blessés, victimes de l'explosion. Difficilement il slaloma dans cette foule jusqu'à rejoindre le premier étage et déboula dans l'infirmerie.

Elle n'y était pas.

Pourquoi n'y était-elle pas ?

Etait-il venu s'en prendre à elle ?

Y avait-il eut des complications ?

Serait-elle …

Paniqué il fit marche arrière et rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put les appartements d'Hermione. Sur le chemin il entendit qu'on recherchait le professeur Rogue, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve !

Arrivé aux appartements, il cogna. Personne ne répondit. Aurait-elle eut un malaise ? Il annonça le mot de passe qu'elle lui avait révélé et entra. Rien. Tout était noir. Tout était vide. Tout était froid … Elle n'était pas revenue ici.

Quasi désespéré, il arpenta comme un damné tous tous les couloirs qui croisaient son chemin. Ils étaient tous vide. Il n'y avait même personne à qui demander des indications … Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : filer à la tour ouest.

Il décida d'utiliser le raccourci qui le menait directement du 3è au 5è. Et ensuite il n'aurait plus qu'à rejoindre la tour.

Il commençait sérieusement à être à bout de souffle mais il se refusa la plus petite pause.

Enfin, il la vit. Elle longeait le mur d'un bon pas et à en croire la trainée humide sur le sol, elle venait de sortir en catastrophe de la salle de bain des préfets.

Il en était médusé. Il se rongeait les sangs pour elle et elle, elle faisait tranquillement trempette … quelle histoire de fous. Quoique, tranquillement n'était peut être pas le mot. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs au contraire. Perdue. Ses yeux toujours aussi vides, reflétaient une certaine terreur. Oui, elle avait l'air d'un animal traqué.

Merlin qu'il était soulagé : elle était en vie. Qu'importe ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'importe qui la poursuivait, cette fois ci il était là, se dit-il en se jetant à sa rencontre. Quelle délivrance.

Il l'enlaça dans une étreinte protectrice de réconfort, mais surtout il s'abandonna à la folie libératrice des retrouvailles. A bas ses bonnes résolutions !

Néanmoins, peut être, et surement, aurait été plus judicieux de s'annoncer avant d'agir. C'était bête comme chou mais ça lui aurait permit d'échapper à cette gifle et ce coup de genou vigoureux asséné à des régions plutôt sensibles de son anatomie. Par la barbe de Merlin, quelle tigresse, pensa-t-il en s'affaissant sous le coup de la douleur. Bon d'accord c'était un peu de sa faute, mais tout de même, elle aurait pu au moins poser un ultimatum avant d'agir. Non d'un hippogriffe déplumé c'est qu'elle en avait de la force, constata-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Hermione, plaquée contre le mur, guettait le moindre son, le moindre signe. Au gémissement, et à la sensation d'enfoncement, elle savait qu'elle avait atteint quelque chose. Elle pouvait respirer un peu, mais où était-il ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'elle la reconnut, cette aura si particulière …

_ Niréus ?

_ ..ui..mêm.. articula-t-il difficilement. La vach … z'y avez pas … été .. d'main ..urf !... morte …, conclut-il en se relevant péniblement.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé ? J'étais dans … et j'ai entendu une … je suis sortie mais personne ! Je … j'ai …

Bon sang, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Ne pouvait-elle finir une phrase.

_ Houloulou loulou … humpf, vous m'avez mis dans un bel état, dit-il en marchant comme un canard.

_ Je … mais …

_ Stop. Est ce qu'on vous a attaqué ? Qui vous poursuit ?

_ Non. C'est juste que …

_ Alors … ouch ! … le reste n'a pas d'importance

_ Mais je …

Curiosité quand tu nous tiens. Lui soufflait enfin de la savoir saine et sauve et elle, elle le prenait pour un service de renseignement. C'est sûr que si la miss je sais tout ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ça risque de faire désordre. Si seulement elle pouvait se taire un moment et profiter de l'instant. Ou bien se taire un instant et profiter du moment … Ne comprenait-elle pas son propre soulagement. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'il avait subit, et la torture qu'il était en train d'endurer.

Soudainement, étrangement, brusquement, il captura ces lèvres qui l'ennuyaient. Une sorte de pulsion, d'envie passagère, insurmontable. Au moins elle se tairait ainsi. Elle saurait. C'était bien là, la seule information qu'il voulait lui transmettre.

Il se rendit compte que c'était bien la toute première qu'il embr … enfin qu'il … C'était nouveau … c'était doux … c'était bon … et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne volait pas ce moment. Il ne le prenait pas de force. Non, c'était un véritable échange. Il recevait lui aussi … pour la première fois … Quelle ironie, elle en devenait le maître et lui l'élève. L'expérience des jeunes et l'insouciance des anciens. Ça sonnait un peu faux. Décidément tout était s'en dessus dessous, lui y compris. Comment pouvait-on passer toute une vie à côté d'une telle allégresse ? C'était comme si assoiffé il s'abreuvait à la plus fraîche des sources, qu'affamé il goutait à la plus fine gastronomie, que mourant il rencontrait le plus beau des anges …

Des hésitations ? Non, pas vraiment. Ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Au contraire, cela semblait si naturel presque … comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait : au début demandeur mais à la fin, une fois la pression retombée, plus tendre.

Bien trop occupés, ils n'entendirent pas les pas qui se rapprochaient. Quelqu'un les surprit donc en pleine action. Et non d'un kilt à pois roses, quel choc ! Immédiatement la directrice fit volte face et se réfugia dans l'angle du mur d'à côté, à la distance la plus respectable qu'elle put atteindre sans se faire remarquer. Par le tartan de Merlin, si elle s'attendait à ça. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle n'avait pas été prévenu mais tout de même. Être mis comme ça devant le fait accompli était un soupçon brutal à son goût. M'enfin c'était le professeur Rogue tout de même.

Elle se risqua à jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil, et constata qu'ils y étaient encore. Hey mais c'est qu'il avait de la ressource le Severus. Qui l'eut crut ? En tous cas c'est ce vieux roublard d'Albus qui allait jubiler.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait bien quelle se décide à bouger. Parler à son collègue semblait définitivement compromis, quand à rester là jouer les voyeuses c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Elle allait retourner bien tranquillement dans son bureau, se prendre une tasse de thé, quelques petits gâteaux et surtout se mettre le plus loin possible du portrait de Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir à subir ses indiscrétions.

_ Minerva ? Que faites-vous cachée là ?

MacGonagal sursauta comme une gamine prise sur le fait d'une bêtise.

_ Par Merlin Hagrid vous m'avez fait peur.

_ Ah bon ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

_ Passons, qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Fantômes, tableaux et professeurs ont fouillé le château de fond en comble : aucune trace de lui. On vous cherchait pour savoir si on pouvait libérer les élèves de leur dortoir.

_ Aucune trace ? Vous en êtes bien sûrs ? Je ne veux plus courir aucun risque.

_ Ben, on ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr à 100% avec ces choses là, répondit le garde chasse ennuyé.

_ … effectivement … je viens avec vous. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir libérer les élèves mais il va falloir que les plus anciens veillent sur les plus jeunes, au moins pour quelques jours.

_ Est ce que les professeurs devront accompagner les élèves ?

_ Au moins les premières et deuxième année, … les plus vulnérables.

_ Et Hermione ? Rétorqua Hagrid inquiet.

_ Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire mais il va falloir organiser une surveillance renforcée. Après tout elle est la cible principale …

_ Dois-je aller la chercher ?

_ Non!

_ … ?

_ Euh … enfin … je voulais dire … elle est entre de bonnes mains pour le moment.

La nervosité de la vieille femme commençait réellement à être compromettante. D'un autre côté il ne fallait surtout pas déranger les bécoteurs de service. Il avait tout de même fallut vider Poudlard pendant 2 semaines pour en arriver là. Ils n'allaient certainement pas tout faire rater pour des broutilles. D'ailleurs c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore débarqués.

_ Que se passe-t-il là bas ? Demanda candidement Hagrid qui avait remarqué les oeillades fuyantes de la directrice … Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge ?

Décidément la simplicité et la prévenance du garde chasse peuvent être très embarrassantes parfois. Surtout que là, il tendait le cou pour essayer de comprendre. Minerva comprenait bien que s'agissant de Severus, il valait mieux ne pas le surprendre sous peine de couper définitivement son élan.

Lorsque tout ceci sera enfin réglé, elle jurait que Rogue lui revaudrait au centuple toutes les galères qu'elle subissait en ce moment. Il était même parvenu à porter atteinte à son intégrité de Gryffondor : avec tous ces mensonges et ces manigances, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche des vert et argent. Dire qu'elle allait même devoir prendre les traits de leur directeur de maison dans quelques jours.

Elle reprit son attitude la plus austère et la plus digne pour s'éloigner de l'épicentre de tous ses problèmes, invectivant le demi géant de se presser. Pauvre Hagrid, c'est lui qui prenait alors qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien. Et pauvre d'elle ! Comment voulez vous suivre un demi géant qui se presse ! En deux enjambée il l'avait déjà largué.

Finalement quelques heures plus tard, elle rentra à son bureau totalement exténuée. Par Merlin, cette réunion qui n'en finissait plus, quelle galère.

Son retour fut suivi de très près par Dumbledore qui ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, se glissant l'air de rien dans les tableaux voisins lorsqu'elle s'éloignait un peu trop.

_ Albus. Ne m'épargnerez vous rien ? Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et voir plus, soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Simple postulat chère Minerva.

_ Et en plus ça rime … toujours à faire dans l'originalité à ce que vois.

_ Vous travaillez déjà votre rôle pour vendredi ! Bien vu. Miss Granger n'y verra que du feu. La ressemblance avec Severus est de plus en plus crédible.

_ Oh vous ça va !

_ Cela dit, je salue votre dévouement pour le bien être des élèves, mais personnellement je n'aurais pas élaboré tout ce schéma de protection.

_ Avec un meurtrier en liberté !?

_ Il n'est plus à Poudlard depuis longtemps, se justifia Dumbledore.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt !

_ Personne n'a voulu m'adresser la parole, se défendit-il.

_ Et alors ? Il vous arrive bien de parler tout seul. Ça m'aurait évité pas mal de fatigue. Et puis comment pouvez vous être aussi sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger ?

_ J'ai aperçu Rodolfus au dessus de la forêt interdite embarquer son rejeton au loin.

_ Mais comment ?

_ En volant tout simplement.

_ Et personne ne s'est aperçu de rien !

_ Vous vous attendiez à une attaque de front vous ?

_ Non … bien sûr que non. D'ordinaire c'est vous ou Sibylle qui jouez les madame Irma. Pas moi.

_ Je dois bien avouer que ce coup là je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir. Mais ça sert les intérêts de la prophétie après tout. Comment voulez-vous que Severus sauve Hermione, si elle ne cours plus aucun danger ?

_ Vous parlez de certains sujets avec une telle désinvolture que c'en est presqu'écoeurant.

_ Pourtant, je pensais que vous vous étiez faites à cette idée, déplora Albus.

_ Je le pensais aussi, mais il est clair qu'au regard des récents événements, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Au moins une chose est sûre, cette fois ci c'est officiel.

_ …

_ Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous rapporter les détails ! Répliqua-t-elle au regard malicieux de son vieil ami.

**Voilà, voilà**

**il y a tout de même du mouvement cette fois ci ^^ enfin je crois. Bon je sais que le moment où vous savez qui craque n'est pas très glorieux pour lui, mais que voulez vous, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD**

**en tout cas de nouveau merci à tous d'être toujours là, de lire et de commenter, c'est vraiment super, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Au passage, j'en profite pour faire appel à une bonne âme d'entre vous à qui ça ne dérangerait pas de jouer les correctrices. Disons que quand j'ai relu un peu certains passages de la fic j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait tout de même pas mal de balourdes et donc ce serait pas mal de lui redonner un petit coup de neuf … je n'en est franchement ni le temps, ni trop l'envie (paresse quand tu nous tiens) ^^n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous êtes intéressé. Y paraît qu'on appelle ça un ou une bêta … franchement on aurait pu trouver mieux comme nom, non ? Au final le correcteur n'est pas bêta puisque c'est lui qui corrige, mais ça m'embête d'avouer que celui qui fait les fautes, c'est à dire l'auteur (moi quoi en gros XD) soit bêta au point de les faire XD même si dans le fond c'est plutôt vrai … **

**A la prochaine les amis**


	40. Chapter 40 : Deux pour le prix d'un

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Je compte bien finir cette fic qui me tient à coeur. C'est peut être un peu prétentieux de dire ça alors que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié ... Un bête manque de temps entre la fac le boulot la famille et les catastrophes qui nous tombent dessus sans qu'on les attende. Et le pire c'est que cela ne va certainement pas aller en s'améliorant. **

**Aussi publierais-je quand je le pourrai. **

**A ce stade, avec un retard aussi conséquent, et des prévisions aussi instables, je poste la suite, surement plus pour moi que pour autre chose. **

**Je m'excuse envers tous les lecteurs de cette fic, et je m'excuse encore plus envers les 2 très gentilles personnes qui avaient accepté de se constituer béta reader et que je n'ai jamais plus recontacté. **

**En tout cas merci de l'intérêt que vous y avez tous porté. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre à l'humour très léger … Le cour commun de potions**

Diantre que la semaine était passée vite, pensait Hermione, en revenant de chez Hagrid, emmitouflée, comme un oignon, sous plusieurs couches de laines bien chaudes. Déjà Vendredi … Mine de rien, elle était impatiente de retrouver l'humide salle de potions : le cours d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être très intéressant.

Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps avant que le dit cours ne commence, aussi avait-elle décidé de se rendre à la volière pour écrire un mot à ses vieux amis et se restaurer à l'abri du vent glacial qui balayait aujourd'hui le parc.

Jugeant plus prudent, vu sa condition, de ne pas trop s'aventurer dans ce domaine parsemé de bonheur gluant, elle préféra rester sur les bancs près de l'entrée, protégée par les escaliers de pierre.

La gryffondor grignota rapidement le sandwich poulet crudités qu'elle s'était préparé puis sortit sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin. Étonnamment, elle ne sut pas trop quoi écrire … cette semaine pourtant riche en émotions, avait vite été rattrapée par un doux train-train quotidien.

Elle raconta brièvement sa mésaventure de Lundi, mais ne s'y étala pas trop. Primo, il était inutile d'inquiéter ses amis plus que nécessaire et secondo, bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle frôlait la mort pour la première fois. Bien sûr, elle avoua quelle en avait été la conséquence principale. Après tout elle devait bien ça à Giny. Là aussi elle fut brève. Elle préférait rester pudique sur ses histoires de cœur. Et puis elle se doutait bien que les garçon liraient aussi sa lettre … Hum, En y repensant, elle allait peut être supprimer quelques détails superflus.

Pour le reste … la routine habituelle quoi : les cours, les devoirs, les potins et tout le toutim.

Elle appela un hibou, espérant que l'un d'entre eux ait la gentillesse de lui servir de messager. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de vent heurta sa joue, tandis qu'un poids considérable s'abattait sur son bras : il devait surement s'agir d'un des grands duc de l'école. Tant bien que mal, elle lui confia sa lettre et par acquis de conscience, le conduisit dehors pour qu'il puisse s'envoler d'une seule traite lui épargnant ainsi moult cascades dans la volière. Elle l'écouta partir attentivement. Ses battements d'ailes étaient puissants, le spectacle devait certainement être magnifique …

Accoudée à la rampe, elle regretta un moment son infirmité … Oh, elle n'en était plus à maudire le monde et son injustice. Elle avait appris à vivre avec. Et puis cette expérience l'avait rendu bien plus forte qu'auparavant. Pour autant il lui arrivait parfois de regretter de petits bonheurs simples : les nuages capricieux, la neige scintillante, les reflets du lac, la silhouette imposante du château ...

Poudlard … dire que bientôt ce serait vraiment fini. Elle vivait ses derniers instants dans ce lieu magique. Elle était tout de même triste à cette pensée. Bien sûr il est normal que cette école brasse des générations et des générations de sorciers, impitoyablement, sans un regard pour les anciens. Cependant elle s'était toujours vue comme une sorte d'enseignant chercheur à la moldu. Autant être lucide, cette hypothèse n'était plus du tout réalisable. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle pouvait toujours devenir une médicomage et faire de la recherche. En revanche pour ce qui est de l'enseignement, dans son état, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Des professeurs de grande expérience et en pleine possession de leurs moyens avaient parfois du mal à tenir des classes de babouins braillards et empotés qu'en serait-il d'une aveugle.

Étrangement, ce que son esprit cartésien avait beaucoup plus de mal à admettre, c'était l'inévitable séparation en fin d'année avec Niréus. Ce qui était encore plus vrai ces derniers jours. Juste au moment où elle avait trouvé l'idylle qui lui correspondait, quel manque de chance …

Plus jeune, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pensé se trouver dans ce genre de situation. Elle se voyait travaillant sans relâche pour devenir un médecin renommé, faire des découvertes scientifiques capitales et aider le monde à vivre mieux. Elle ne s'était jamais envisagée comme toutes les filles, craquant pour un garçon, et projetant peut être de se marier. L'idée même de femme au foyer la répugnait. Certes, le jour où elle avait découvert le rôle réel des relations hommes-femmes, elle en était parvenu à une sorte de fatalité, se promettant pourtant de ne plonger là dedans que le plus tard possible. Ironie du sort, elle en était déjà, alors même que sa scolarité n'était pas encore terminée, à son premier chagrin d'amour et son deuxième émoi. Question respect des principes, on a vu mieux …

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas que cette histoire là s'arrête.

Ronald était un garçon bien, vraiment gentil et avenant. Toujours volontaire. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui voler ça il méritait à être connu. N'empêche, à bien des égards il ferait un mari comme il faut. Si on excepte sa gloutonnerie, son intérêt limité pour tout ce qui n'est pas relié de près ou de loin au quidditch, et son empressement caractéristique à se retrouver entouré d'un ribambelle de marmots. En gros, ce parti là n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Pour toujours un bon ami, mais pas plus.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, bien qu'elle soit encore blessée d'avoir été si vite remplacée, comme un vieux mouchoir usé …

C'est pathétique tout de même, que même dans ses inclinations de cœur elle n'ait pas été fidèle à ses prévisions. Tant qu'à faire, elle s'était imaginé un type romantique, protecteur, gentil, prévenant, intelligent et passionné. Pour faire simple, le genre de garçon qui n'existe pas, ce qui en soit réglait le problème. C'est sûr que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas, mais là … il devait tout de même y avoir un problème de réglage : Ron et Niréus étaient si différents, si opposés. D'une certaine façon presque complémentaires.

Autant être honnête, Ron, bien qu'adorable, n'était pas franchement une lumière, et absolument pas quelqu'un de romantique.

Quant à Niréus, et bien, il n'était pas du tout avenant, au contraire, plutôt caractériel, froid, calculateur et mystérieux. Alors comment ce faisait-il que les choses aient évoluées ainsi … Pourquoi en devenait-elle si dépendante ? Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre …

Était simplement le fruit des circonstances ?

Il l'avait aidé quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, mais Ron l'aurait fait aussi, sans hésiter. Elle n'aurait eu qu'un mot à dire, un seul signal de détresse et tous ses vieux amis auraient été là pour elle. Et ils l'auraient assurément traité avec plus de délicatesse. Peut être était-ce justement ça la raison ? Surement … Perdre son intégrité est déjà difficile à vivre. Se le faire rappeler à chaque instant par l'attitude des autres, en aurait été insoutenable. Et puis aurait-elle vraiment pu obtenir ces lambeaux d'indépendance sans la dureté et le détachement de son nouvel ami. Certes non. Elle se serait surement ramollie dans un cocon surprotecteur, à s'éteindre de désespoir à petit feu, camouflée derrière un masque de bien être factice.

Etait-ce suffisant pour tomber amoureuse … Tomber amoureux, quelle drôle d'expression. La douleur d'une chute associé à douceur de ce sentiment étrange. Pourtant si vrai : ce coup là elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Au final, elle n'était pas mieux que toutes ces pimbêches qu'elle exécrait …

Mais comment avait-elle pu en arriver là par Merlin ?

Peut être justement était-ce cette froideur qui l'avait conquise … S'il fallait les comparer, elle dirait que Ron est la braise tranquille qui diffuse sa chaleur à tous ceux qui l'approche, et Niréus la flamme capricieuse qui ne surgit que pour un privilégié. Cette exclusivité était grisante. Elle se sentait importante : pour elle seulement il s'était ouvert. Avec Ron il y avait eut Lavande, puis elle, puis Diane. Et encore, c'est sans compter les oeillades à la délégation de Beauxbâton, ni la suffisance face aux encouragements et aux félicitations diverses, encore moins la mésaventure Cattermole … Certes elle le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. Certainement Niréus avait-il eut des aventures de cœur par le passé. Surement en vivrait-il d'autre après leurs au-revoir. Mais lorsqu'il était avec elle, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'enfuir à tous moments. Droit et fier, intangible …

Bon sang, pourquoi penser cela lui faisait-il si mal ? C'était tout à fait normal qu'à la fin de l'année chacun suive sa route ! Ils avaient tous les deux des buts différents qu'il leur fallait accomplir. Et il était hors de question de tout gâcher pour des bêtises. Ce serait une insulte pour tous ceux qui ont cru en eux, une insulte l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant … Leurs conversations lui manqueraient, leurs disputes aussi … la chaleur de ses bras … sa présence rassurante, apaisante … et tout un tas de choses nouvelles qu'elle venait de découvrir cette dernière semaine, qui lui tiraient un sourire.

En dépit de son apparente détermination, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer, ni retenir quelques larmes en pensant à cette fin d'année fatidique.

C'était ridicule ! Elle devait profiter simplement du moment présent. Moment délicieux et frustrant à la fois. Elle reprochait à Ron ses excès et là elle était torturé par la rareté de ces petits moments privilégiés qu'elle partageait avec cet assimilé serpentard. Elle venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends, la rareté entretient le besoin plus que l'abondance. Toujours, quand ils se retrouvaient enfin, de petites attentions anodines, presqu'imperceptibles, mais toujours une grande retenue pour ce qui est de plus grande initiative. A ce petit jeu, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, elle ne gagnait qu'une disette permanente. Un soir elle avait craqué. Ils étaient seuls en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il l'y avait accompagné pour qu'elle puisse effectuer un devoir de botanique : prélever le sébum d'un cacnéa à pointe blanche sous les rayons d'une lune pleine. Assez simple en soi. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à ce qu'elle frisonne à cause d'un petit vent frais et qu'il la couvre de son manteau. Et bingo voilà qu'elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche avec la délicatesse d'une pelleteuse. Si le résultat n'avait pas été aussi enivrant, elle aurait ragé de sa conduite. Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe : l'un a froid, l'autre lui passe sa veste rien de plus banal. N'importe quel ami aurait fait la même chose, homme ou femme d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait absolument pas de raison valable de lui sauter dessus. Non seulement c'était injustifié, mais en plus c'était excessif. Et tellement bateau, tellement niais : la tour, la pleine lune, la petite brise. Ben voyons sortez les violons et les mouchoirs tant qu'on y est … elle n'en revenait pas de tomber dans ce genre de mascarade pour roman à 2 noises. Cela dit, vu l'échange qui a suivi, elle n'allait ni se plaindre, ni refaire le monde.

Tout de même, ce radical changement de position la déstabilisait. Avec Ron, elle était celle qui pensait, celle qui suggérait, celle qui critiquait, bref elle menait sa vie, leurs vies, de main de maître. Et là ? Rien, passivité absolu ! Et le pire, c'était que cela se faisait naturellement, sans que ça ne la choque plus que ça …

Voyant qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de se rendre en cours de potion, elle stoppa net son introspection , et se dirigea doucement mais surement vers le château.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ce fameux cours de potions mobilisait bien plus de monde que nécessaire et ce depuis un certain petit bout de temps déjà. Niréus, alias Severus, avait habilement réglé ce genre de petits problèmes d'analyse intérieure, tout simplement en séparant hermétiquement ses deux identités. Sauf que là, les deux étaient contraintes de se mêler, voire s'emmêlées. Pour autant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et par chats il fallait surtout entendre Mac Gonagal. Par Merlin il avait un de ces mauvais pressentiments … C'est donc profondément inquiet que plus tôt dans la matinée il apportait une fiole de polynectar au bureau de la directrice.

_ Ah Severus ! Nous t'attendions ! Scanda Albus.

_ Parlez pour vous ! Ça m'aurait bien arrangé qu'il assume ses actes et avoue tout à qui de droit. Comme un homme quoi, grogna la directrice.

« Si en plus elle y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge », pensa-t-il.

_ Tenez, voilà le polynectar, et un de mes cheveux.

_ Mais merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil, railla Minerva.

_ Croyez bien que toute cette affaire m'agace autant que vous sinon plus.

_ En attendant, ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir faire le pitre.

_ Dites tout de suite que je suis un clown !

_ En tout cas dans votre genre vous êtes un sacré numéro.

_ Et bien ce fameux numéro, vous n'avez pas intérêt à le faire foirer !

_ Sinon quoi je vous prie ?

Le portrait de Dumbledore soupira, ces deux là étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

_ J'espère que vous avez au moins eu la présence d'esprit de me ramener une de vos tenues de pingouin, demanda Minerva.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de métamorphoser la vôtre ?

_ Ah oui et je les reproduit comment moi vos gouts farfelus ? Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais m'amuser à compter ne serait ce que le nombre de boutons.

_ Euh … je peux toujours vous passer celle que j'ai sur le dos.

_ Oh oh que non, j'exige une tenue propre et fraîche. Déjà que je vais devoir me boire du jus de vos cheveux … Vous les avez lavé au moins ?

_ Si je vous dégoute ne vous gênez pas, dites le. Il paraît que les gryffondors ont du cran …

_ Et il paraît que les serpentards sont des peaux de vache qui ne jurent que par leur petit nombril. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'aller aider Hermione ?

_ Les motivations qui m'ont poussé à secourir miss Granger ne …

_ Hun, hun … Pas de miss Granger entre nous voyons. Appelez la Hermione comme vous le faites couramment. Oh, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose … hum … Mione ? Hermignonne ? Ou Mimine peut être ?

Cette fois ci il allait vraiment la tuer ! Comment cette vieille pie osait-elle se moquer de lui aussi ouvertement.

_ Minerva, je pense que ça suffit, déclara Dumbledore avec ce ton si caractéristique qui indique qu'il n'y a vraiment plus rien à ajouter.

_ Bon très bien, très bien, répondit la directrice avec la moue contrariée du vaincu.

Severus n'était pas dupe et surtout il connaissait le vieux brigand par cœur. Ce petit regard entendu, par dessus ses lunettes demi lune, il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il en avait assez été le destinataire. Il y avait des cachoteries entre eux, une de ces fameuses machinations tordues dont il a le secret. C'est ce genre de regard qui vous sermonne : rappelle-toi ce qu'on a dit et ne fait pas tout clapoter. Ça l'ennuyait d'en être la victime, mais ça il ne pouvait rien y changer. En revanche, il pouvait le retourner à son avantage dans une sorte de lot de consolation.

_ C'est ça Minerva, obéissez à tonton Albus et vous aurez peut être un susucre, se moqua-t-il. Eh Oh ! Où allez vous comme ça ?

_ Vous ne voulez tout de même pas assister à ma métamorphose ?

_ Euh, non je n'y tiens pas plus que ça.

_ Alors pourquoi me posez vous des questions idiotes.

_ Je n'ai pas encore été cherché de tenue de …

_ Vous me prenez vraiment pour une amatrice, railla la vieille dame avant de disparaître derrière une lourde porte de bois.

« Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve ! » ragea-t-il en silence, vexé de s'être fait rouler dans la farine comme un bleu.

Quelques minutes après une vision d'horreur se présenta devant lui. Son double affublé des affaires de sa vieille rivale. Affaires auxquelles soit disant passant, il devait manquer deux ou trois tailles.

_ Il faudrait penser à faire un régime Severus. Au fait, vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir raté votre potion. Elle me semblait bien pâle.  
_ Certain. La couleur vient des petites modifications que je lui ai apporté.

_ Modifications …

_ Oh, trois fois rien. Quelques petits sorts pour rallonger l'effet de la potion. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à en reprendre toutes les heures. D'après mes calculs, ça devrait durer dans les cinq, six heures.

_ Vos calculs ? Ah, parce que vous ne l'avez pas testée !

_ Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, fit-il faussement étonné. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous changez, l'écossais trop serré ne me va vraiment pas.

Minerva fulminait. Mais il était maintenant grand temps de finir les petits détails car l'heure approchait. Elle observa deux seconde le costume de son collègue et re reproduisit sur ses propres vêtements. Rogue, content du résultat, opéra lui aussi sa transformation.

C'était assez déconcertant. Un autre que lui était son autre lui … il y a vraiment de quoi devenir fou.

Quelques mises au point furent nécessaires, concernant les petits tics et habitudes de l'un et de l'autre. Mac Gonagal retint ses remarques désobligeantes, par égard à l'importance de sa mission. Bien que personnellement, elle n'en décelait aucune. Quelque chose la titillait cependant de trop :

_ Une dernière chose. J'aimerais bien que vous m'appreniez votre fameux coup de cape.

_ Coup de quoi ?

_ Allez ne faites pas l'innocent. Si vous êtes la chauve souris des cachots ce n'est pas pour rien.

_ Est ce que je peux au moins savoir à propos de quoi vous délirez !

_ Je délire de votre petit délire privé c'est le cas de le dire, et de votre manie à faire virevolter votre cape derrière vous.

_ Ce n'est absolument pas une manie pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne fais absolument rien d'extraordinaire !

_ Ah ça fait pas parti du numéro ?

_ Non !

_ Pourtant … et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la technique ?

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en sache, le coup de rein peut être. Parce que vous vous imaginiez vraiment qu'à chaque fois que je me retourne je cogite qu'il faut que je fasse voleter ma cape ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un malade !

_ Ben …

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit une femelle et vieille de surcroit. Sans ces deux raisons éthiques, il l'aurait déjà étranglé.

_ Bon, je pars. Soyez à 14h précise en train d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de potions. Je ne tolère aucun retard. Vous m'écoutez !

La directrice était effectivement ailleurs, en train de tournoyer sur elle même, et s'emmêler les pieds dans la large cape noire. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas ce fameux coup de rein.

_ Hum … oh, euh, oui, oui. Je ne rirai pas à la porte pour ne pas vous mettre en pétard, dit-elle.

Albus avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux. Il était constamment au bord de l'éclat de rire. Ces deux là valaient bien dix pièces de théâtre.

_ Ah, au fait Severus. Comment doit-on réagir quand on se rencontre ? Entre cousins vous vous serrez la main ou vous vous faites la bise ? Demanda Mac Gonagall.

Ça y est, le vieil homme avait craqué !

C'est en rogne que Niréus quitta le bureau directorial. Comme il ne se compliquait pas assez la vie tout seul, voilà qu'on lui avait refilé une bande de retraités loufoques pour l'entortiller encore plus. Par Merlin, pourvu que tout se passe bien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison après tout. Minerva est très consciencieuse et appliquée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Et puis c'est quelqu'un de confiance. Non, normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Mais quand même, ils pourraient le ménager un peu les ancêtres !

Sur le chemin il bouscula une bonne poignée de jeunes élèves. Fort heureusement pour eux, aucun n'eux la mauvaise idée de lui faire la moindre remarque. Arrivé au pied des escaliers, il aperçut Hermione dans le Hall. Son courroux fondit bien vite. Son premier réflexe fut de la rejoindre. Puis il réfléchit et se ravisa. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne se montre pas trop familier avec la jeune femme devant Minerva sinon il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Alors autant arriver chacun de son côté … Oui mais non … S'il la rencontre pour la première fois devant la salle, elle va le saluer. Le problème c'est que leurs saluts ont eu tendance à devenir de plus en plus chaleureux ces derniers temps… Finalement il allait bel et bien la rattraper. Et en vitesse !

Une décision fort judicieuse. En effet, si lui se montra bourru, se contentant d'un bonjour un peu distant elle, ne se gêna absolument pas pour lui déposer une légère bise sur la joue. Pas de quoi faire un scandale certes … mais suffisant pour se coltiner le sermon n°5 de chez Minerva.

Tant qu'à parler de cette chère Minerva, autant revenir quelques instants plus tôt, et s'intéresser au drame qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Sitôt le vrai Severus partit, elle s'attaqua à ce qu'il restait de son déjeuner. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille dans la Grande Salle avec cette apparence. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais un faux pas est si vite arrivé. Par respect pour son vieux rival, elle devait jouer son rôle le mieux possible.

Au final, cela s'avéra assez utile de s'habituer à un corps nouveau en comité restreint. Elle fit tomber la salière deux fois, shoota dans un des pieds du bureau et se renversa du jus de citrouille sur la veste. Ses compagnons d'infortune, à savoir les tableaux, eurent la bonne idée de se contenir pour ne pas trop la mettre mal à l'aise. Même Rogue se contenta de simples regards assassins.

Néanmoins aucun ne résista plus quand elle se renversa le contenu de la cuillère de lentilles sur le nez : un râla et le reste pouffa de rire.

_ Sacré nom d'un chaudron, vous pouvez pas faire attention vieille chouette !

_ Oh, vous la ferme Severus ! Voilà plus de 70 ans que ma bouche est placée à un endroit bien précis ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est si simple de changer de proportions !

_ Pfiou 70, vraiment une vieille chouette alors, commenta le portrait.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'une bonne portion de yaourt à la fraise, et un sort de mutisme.

Les autres toiles préférèrent se taire, mais Albus applaudit allègrement.

_ Vous, faites attention ou il vous arrivera la même chose ! Menaça la directrice.

_ Oh, vous oseriez ?commença-t-il l'air vraiment ennuyé.

_ Humpf … non, bien sûr, grommela-t-elle.

_ Ah, tant mieux ! C'est que je préfère largement le yaourt à la vanille, finit-il guilleret.

Une deuxième volée de yaourt traversa la pièce en flèche et s'écrasa sur le portrait du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

La directrice sortit en rogne et claqua la porte du bureau.

_ Pas mauvais à la fraise finalement … Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ? Demanda candidement Albus.

Arrivé au bas des grands escaliers, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un détail important. Aussi bifurqua-t-elle, afin d'éviter tout souci d'inondation.

Quelques instants plus tard.

_ Professeur ?!

_ Quoi !

_ C'est les toilettes des filles ici professeur, dit Elena Pierson, une 5ème année de Poufsouffle qui se lavait les mains.

_ Brillante déduction, mademoiselle Pierson. Continuez comme ça et vous aurez peut être vos buses , railla la directrice exaspérée.

_ Vous êtes pas une fille professeur, lâcha candidement la petite pipelette de Nina Hampton, une première année de Gryffondor.

L'évidence s'insinua froidement en elle. Ou plutôt en lui. C'est vrai que Severus est un homme. Par Merlin, quelle bourde ! Cette histoire allait certainement prendre de ces proportions. Oh Merlin, misère. Vite il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

_ Bien, Miss Hampton, vous aussi vous irez loin. Dix points en moins à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour impertinence ! Maintenant retournez en cours !

_ Mais on a besoin d'aller aux toilettes Monsieur !

_ Bien, vous m'épargnerez pas mal de travail alors. Peeves a truqué un certain nombre de wc. Si jamais vous vous faites mordre le postérieur, surtout amenez nous le coupable, finit-elle théâtralement avant de partir, ratant néanmoins le fameux tourbillon de capes, marque de fabrique de son corps d'emprunt.

Une fois hors de vue de ces petites pimbêches, la directrice souffla. Quelle histoire de dingues ! Le pire c'est qu'avec tout ça, elle, elle n'avait pas pu se soulager. Aussi sans tarder se rendit-elle aux toilettes des professeurs. Machinalement, elle allait encore une fois se faire avoir, mais voir Sybille sortir de là, la rappela à l'ordre. Ainsi s'engouffra-t-elle dans les toilettes des hommes.

_ Bonjour Severus, que vous est-il arrivé ? On ne vous a pas vu à midi.

La directrice piqua un fard monumental en voyant le petit professeur de sortilèges afféré devant une pissotière. Sans un mot elle bondit dans la première cabine libre, et s'y enferma.

Flitwick ne s'en formalisa pas, surement habitué aux sauts d'humeur du serpentard.

Bien que cachée, Minerva attendit que le petit homme soit parti pour reprendre une respiration normale. Franchement, quelle guigne ! Par Merlin ! Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui rappeler pourquoi elle s'était laissée entraîner dans cette galère!

N'ayant plus vraiment le temps de maudire la terre entière, elle voulut se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible pour filer aux cachots. Dire que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, si Severus avait eu le cran dès le départ d'assumer son geste charitable. Décidément les hommes sont vraiment …

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, et de penser, et de déboucler sa ceinture. Frappée de stupeur, elle baissa lentement la tête pour aller fixer piteusement ladite ceinture … Bon sang c'est vrai que … Non. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle touche à ça … Elle n'oserait plus regarder Severus en face … Avec un peu de bonne volonté, elle pourrait se retenir après tout … Cinq heures, c'est pas la mer à boire, non ? … La mer à boire ? Franchement, elle pouvait pas trouver mieux comme image ! Quelle idée aussi de rallonger les effets de la potion !

Bien décidée à ne pas violer l'intimité de son collège, Minerva sortit des toilettes et se dirigea, le plus résolument possible, vers les cachots, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait cette sensation si caractéristique qui indique qu'il est grand temps de penser à la vidange.

A l'entrée desdits cachots, Niréus regardait machinalement sa montre, inquiet, ne prêtant que peu d'attentions à Hermione. 13H58 et il n'était toujours pas là. Mais que fait Minerva !

_ Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté à l'idée de participer à ce cours ?

_ Hein ? Oh, euh … mais si voyons. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

_ Cela fait bien cinq minutes que je récite des fables moldues et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu.

_ Bien sûr que si, se défendit-il. J'ai bien capté que tu avais parlé d'une souris verte, tenta-t-il.

_ Raté. C'est une chanson pour gamins. Et pas une fable. Qui plus est, je n'ai jamais parlé de souris verte.

Bon, là, il s'était fait mouché en beauté. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute quand même !

_ Bien que les propos que vous tenez dénotent un esprit digne d'un morveux de 4ans, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous ouvrir la porte.

Ah, enfin ! Niréus regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua 14 heurs piles. Parafait. Même l'entrée était convenable : du sarcasme, de la prestance, et une voix pleine et trémolos. Attendez ? Des trémolos ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ! Et c'est quoi cette démarche de robot handicapé ! Et où sont les points retirés à gryffondor ? Tout ça c'est pas des options ! Ça fait parti du package de base.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement. Pendant qu'Hermione sortait son chaudron et ses ingrédients, Niréus lança un regard noir à son clone qui se trémoussait bizarrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il reçut le même regard noir en retour. D'un signe de tête le serpentard demanda ce que cette mascarade signifiait. Son double lui désigna alors son dessous de ceinture. Interdit, il n'eut aucune réaction, espérant vraiment qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Minerva dut croire qu'il n'avait rien comprit car elle se mit à écrire au tableau deux simples lettres pour une horreur intégrale : WC.

Bon si on fait le point, c'est la situation la plus ridicule qui soit, la plus cocasse aussi. Mais seulement quand ce n'est pas son propre corps qui est en jeu !

Hermione, qui n'était absolument pas consciente du drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, attendait patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien lui dire quel était le sujet de recherche du jour.

La directrice des Gryffondors lut rapidement les notes que lui avait laissé Severus sur le bureau et retranscrivit au tableau les instructions en question :

Trouver la réaction qui dans la potion amortentia est productive d'odeurs, l'isoler puis trouver comment celle-ci agit sur les sens de chacun.

Niréus, encore sous le coup de la stupeur, servit de porte parole et informa une Hermione impatiente de la suite des festivités. Il commença à l'aider, attendant l'intervention de son autre lui qui ne se décidait pas à venir. Il jeta une oeillade à son bureau et se vit les yeux fermés, les lèvres blanches et l'arête du nez pincée entre deux doigts. Un spectacle assez flippant. Par tous les moyens il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Minerva sans éveiller celle d'Hermione qui feuilletait frénétiquement son manuel de potions (habitude quand tu nous tiens). En désespoir de cause, il chipa la gomme de la jeune femme, la posa sur la paume de sa main, visa et d'un repulso informulé mais puissant canarda son double. Il aurait bien aimé se féliciter de sa réussite mais se voir sursauter et frotter une bosse naissante bien rouge en pleine milieu du front lui en coupa l'envie.

Il comprit que Minerva était à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce n'était pas que sa souffrance le touche tant que ça (quoique c'était tout de même son propre corps qu'il voyait souffrir) mais ça commençait sérieusement à sentir le roussi.

Comme un demeuré, il griffonna rageusement dans les airs :

« Allez aux toilettes avant de mouiller MON pantalon ! »

Et Minerverus de répondre :

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DEBALLE VOS OUTILS! »

« BOUGEZ VOUS D'Y ALLER OU C'EST MOI QUI VIENT VOUS TENIR LA CHANDELLE ! »

« VOUS N'OSERIEZ PAS ! »

« COMME SI J'ALLAIS ME GÊNER ! »

« JE REFUSE ! »

En rogne, Niréus se leva de sa chaise. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas, qu'il se vit trottinant ridiculement vers ses appartements.

Il se rassit donc, poussant un ouf de soulagement.

Aux vues des très récents événements, il se serait plus cru dans une arène de cirque, qu'au beau milieu d'un cour de potions. Aussi cela lui parut bien irréaliste de voir sa charmante camarade suer au dessus de son breuvage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Niréus se perdit complètement dans son observation. De ses cheveux plus vraiment ébouriffés, à son visage fin, son allure droite et fière, ... Assis là, au beau milieu de cette salle, devant un chaudron fumant, loin de l'estrade, il se sentait ramené des années et des années en arrière, quand il était encore étudiant et qu'il s'abandonnait à la contemplation de Lily Evans.

Non, définitivement Hermione n'est pas Lily ...

Lily était plus fraîche, plus insouciante. En un certain sens, plus puérile et moins mature. Hermione au contraire est plus posée et réfléchie et de ce fait peut être, moins enjouée. Mais Hermione a connu la guerre beaucoup plus tôt que Lily. Hermione a eu de lourdes responsabilités que Lily n'a pas connu. Lily avait des amis qui comptaient beaucoup moins sur elle que n'ont pu le faire Potter et Weasley. Lily a connu un Ordre fort et influent quand Hermione a dû cavaler avec deux seuls abrutis pendant un an.

Intelligence? Là encore, il n'y a pas vraiment de comparaisons possibles. De son point de vue Severus serait tenté de dire qu'elles se valent largement. Simplement Hermione a été amenée à utiliser la sienne dans un cadre totalement différent que le bête cadre académique où s'est cantonnée Lily.

Beauté? Hum ... Inutile de s'acharner, il serait absolument incapable d'émettre une opinion à ce sujet. Ou alors, se limiterait il à constater qu'Hermione était sûrement bien plus détachée de ce genre de considérations que n'a pu l'être Lily. Lily était au demeurant assez coquette et participait plus volontiers à des discussions de style "entre filles". Hermione se montrait plus naturelle. Mais de là à dire ce qui est le mieux, le Serpentard séchait royalement.

Une chose est sûre, sa jeune amie d'aujourd'hui a une qualité que Lily n'avait pas. Cette ouverture d'esprit qui faisait qu'elle pouvait pardonner. Ou peut être était-ce qu'elle était moins obstinée? Toujours est-il qu'elle a pardonné Malefoy pour leurs heurts à Poudlard, et Merlin sait que lui n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec Lily. La méchanceté gratuite face à l'accident. La méchanceté avait été excusée, pas l'accident ...

Un bruit de ferraille retentit.

En sortant de sa rêverie, lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor tâtonner le sol à la recherche de son couteau d'argent perdu, Niréus releva cependant une autre différence : Lily ne lui remuait pas les boyaux comme pouvait le faire Hermione ...

Il ramassa le couteau, et prit sa main pour l'y déposer. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de la reconduire à son siège mais joua les ravisseurs de main pendant de longues secondes. Ces doux frissons, ces puissantes pulsions ...

_ Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de conter fleurette Casanova ! Allez donc chercher 2 ou 3 chaudrons à récurer si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que baver sur votre bureau et vous rincer l'œil sur Miss Granger.

Le Severus Rogue par intérim avait choisi ce moment précis pour revenir de sa petite mission impossible, très pâle d'ailleurs. Ses élèves (peut-elle vraiment les appeler comme ça?) n'avaient pas remarqué pas son arrivée. Un sourire sadique, au demeurant très Rogue, occupait ses lèves d'emprunt.

Inutile de dire que les 2 jeunes gens piquèrent un fard monumental, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione était très gênée par la remarque du professeur, de « Ce » professeur en particulier. Se faire réprimander pour ce genre de choses n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Que dire de sa gène vis à vis du fond de la remarque : baver, se rincer l'œil ... Rogue exagérait surement comme à son habitude.

Niréus était lui en rogne. Comment cette vieille chouette vicieuse osait-elle insinuer des mensonges! Bon d'accord, de petites vérités exagérément exagérées. Elle pouvait toujours courir pour ses chaudrons. Qu'elle aille se les récurer elle même !

_ Il me semble vous avoir demandé quelque chose, fit Mac Gonagall d'une voix doucereusement bien imitée.

Elle n'allait pas oser, frémit intérieurement le Serpentard de rage.

_ Toujours pas décidé à ce que je vois. Dans ce cas nous dirons 10, non 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione préféra faire profil bas devant cette injustice typiquement roguienne. 20 points ça se rattrape toujours, mieux valait ne pas épaissir la sauce.

Niréus était en proie à un véritable combat intérieur. Celle là, il l'avait franchement pas vu venir ... Oh, il n'était pas pas assez imbécile pour traiter Mac Gonagall de vieille sénile. Au contraire, c'était fin, très fin, vicieux, serpentardesque! Digne de son vrai lui. Vas-y que j'ose des points injustement à ma propre maison pour en donner le double le lendemain au premier crétin venu : risque zéro en gros. Peau de sombral ! Elle sait, cette vieille là qu'il va être obligé de céder pour ne pas se brouiller avec Granger et mener sa mission de protection jusqu'au bout (et aussi ne pas gâcher le moindre de ces précieux moments qu'il partage avec Hermione). Et il mettrait sa main au feu qu'elle prendra un plaisir sadique à lui faire récurer les chaudrons encrassés par ses propres imbéciles de rouge et or.

Mais Minerva n'est pas une Serpentard. Elle a la droiture débile d'un Gryffondor de base. Elle ne pourra pas résister à son raisonnement imparable.

_ Monsieur vous contrevenez aux règles élémentaires de cette école qui disposent que seuls des élèves ayant été répartis dans des maisons peuvent faire gagner ou perdre des points auxdites maisons en raisons de leurs actes. Je vous rappelle que je n'appartiens à aucune de ces maisons. Votre décision est donc illégale. (cqfd, eut-il envie d'ajouter).

_ Rien que ça. Et bien, en attendant que le Magenmagot se saisissent de cette sordide affaire, ce sera 10 points supplémentaires, par responsabilité solidaire dirons nous. Et ce sera bientôt une retenue si vous continuez de me taper sur le système.

Niréus, bouillonnant de rage se leva, échangea un regard de braise avec son alter ego temporaire, et sortit sa baguette pour s'exécuter. Cependant celle-ci sauta de ses mains pour aller se poser dans celles du professeur.

_ Dois-je vraiment préciser que les réjouissances se feront sans magie?

Question purement rhétorique.

Niréus réussit à ne rien rétorquer (avec difficultés cela va sans dire). A grandes enjambées il rejoignit le tas de chaudrons crasseux, en choisit 3 au hasard, et méthodiquement s'arma de chiffons et détergents qu'il réservait habituellement à ses retenues, avant de retourner bruyamment à son siège, le tout sans cesser de fusiller la moue vengeresse de son vrai lui qui n'est pas lui mais qui joue trop parfaitement son vrai lui. Histoire de fou and co.

Hermione eut le bon sens de ne rien dire, et de se concentrer sur son extraction. Perdre des points aussi bêtement lui faisait toujours grincer les dents certes, mais se retrouver au beau milieu d'une querelle de famille était infiniment plus gênant. Inutile d'en rajouter.

Décidément, les avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce n'était franchement pas de tout repos ...


End file.
